La revolución de las bestias DH
by MonicaAlejandra55
Summary: Cuando los mortífagos controlan el mundo, los impuros son convertidos en esclavos. Un bosque macabro, sangre, y sobretodo..las bestias. ¿Qué sucede cuando te conviertes en la esclava de tu peor enemigo?¿qué sucede si él te obliga a ser mucho más que eso?
1. Niobe, el bosque y la revolución

_Hola! soy nueva en esto así que comenzaré presentándome: Mi nombre es Monik, y he escrito fics desde hace mucho tiempo. A mis lectoras, que de cariño les digo "bebitas", les dedico este fic que tantos problemas me ha traído, pero que se ha resistido a permanecer encerrado en mi computadora. Al parecer, este fic quiere llegar a sus ojos..._

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_Para mis bellas:_

**Capítulo I**

**Niobe, el bosque y la revolución**

Una voz infantil susurraba con el viento:

"_1, 2, 3…juguemos en el bosque"_

Draco intentaba no escucharla, ahora no quería hacerlo. Cabalgaba con rapidez atravesando gruesas ramas de árboles oscuros, adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque; tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo. Su capa negra de mortío volaba con el viento al igual que su cabello rubio. Sostenía las riendas agitándolas con sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero. No podía darse el lujo de detenerse; el tiempo estaba en su contra.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó mientras su caballo negro aceleraba el trote. Debía encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla.

Pronto paró en un claro. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella, que yacía sentada, con su kimono blanco esparcido por el suelo. El cabello castaño cubría su espalda mientras permanecía estática, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Draco bajó del caballo y su capa negra bailó con el viento. El silencio helado del bosque quebraba toda la historia de muerte que los envolvía. Varios mechones rubios cubrieron su frente mientras avanzaba. La prepotencia, el orgullo y la soberbia no habían desaparecido de su carácter, y por lo tanto, eso era lo que despedía al andar. Paró a unos metros de ella, mirándola inexpresivamente, como siempre; mas en sus ojos se reflejaba con intensidad un hielo implacable.

—Niobe…— dijo con aquella voz fría, mas no pudo terminar.

La castaña volteó mirándolo con odio. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia y el disgusto. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que sus manos estaban hechas puños contra la tierra.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!— gritó con ira. — ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo! ¡Mi nombre es Hermione! ¡Hermione Granger!

La sangre del rubio se congeló. Su rostro, antes siempre inexpresivo, se había transformado. En sus ojos grises la oscuridad solo se intensificó. Había llegado el momento; ella lo había recordado todo.

Draco soltó un pequeño grito de rabia contenida que provocó que algunos cuervos volaran lejos de los árboles. Sus ojos grisáceos se inundaron de desesperación mientras fijaba su mirada en ella nuevamente.

—¡Lo he hecho todo por ti! ¡Por protegerte! ¡No te atrevas a odiarme! ¡No te atrevas!— le gritó casi exigiéndoselo.

—¡Eres un asesino! ¡Un mortífago! Eres…eres Draco Malfoy ¡Todo este tiempo lo fuiste! ¡Me usaste! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que mueras!

Draco la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse. Sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los de la castaña. Ella no podía odiarlo, no podía. Si la había arrastrado a esa oscuridad había sido porque la necesitaba. Hermione no podía dejarlo ahora.

—Tú no puedes odiarme y no me podrás odiar nunca.— le dijo el rubio apretando, sin notarlo, la muñeca de la castaña. — Gracias a mí dejaste esa insulsa personalidad que antes te caracterizaba. Yo te formé y te hice lo que eres ahora.

Hermione se soltó de él con ira mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Crees que era una insulsa sangre sucia? ¡Qué equivocado que estás! ¡Yo era un ser humano! ¿Crees que lo que soy ahora es algo de lo que debería sentirme orgullosa?

Draco la miró incrédulo.

— Te lo di todo Hermione, absolutamente todo. Y te quité el miedo, te hice alguien fuerte.— dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente. — Sin ti, dejaré que todos caigan conmigo. Nada me importa, bien sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—Eso es lo único que sabes hacer. Amenazar. Destruir.— dijo Hermione soltándose de él. — No me toques ¡No quiero que te me acerques nunca más! ¡Prefiero morir antes que permanecer a tu lado! Entiende que te odio ¡Te desprecio! ¡Has puesto sangre sobre mis manos!

El rubio se mantenía firme ante ella. Sus facciones, bajo la luz de la luna, eran tan perfectas como las de un ángel: piel pálida, ojos grises, cabello rubio… era un ángel caído, un ángel enviado desde el infierno. La castaña no podía comprender como no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Tan mortífero, tan letal; todo aquel tiempo en sus narices y ella no había sido capaz de notar su engaño.

—Lo que hice tuvo un porqué.— dijo Draco penetrándola con su mirada. — Pero ya todo ha cambiado.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y sacó su espada haciendo soñar el hierro sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

—Tienes razón: todo ha cambiado.

La voz infantil volvió a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza.

"_1, 2, 3…juguemos en el bosque"_

* * *

_Un año antes_

Aquella noche de enero más de 1000 impuros fueron vendidos.

La guerra de los mortífagos había llegado casi a su fin. Lord Voldemort estaba en su esplendor; el poder oscuro llenaba las calles mágicas. Aquel que se oponía a la ley era condenado a muerte al igual que el que la rompía; y la ley era avisar inmediatamente a los comerciantes si veían a un sangre sucia. Estos los encerraran y los vendían a familias puras como esclavos. El tráfico de personas se había convertido en algo legal. Aquellos que tenían sangre muggle en sus venas tenían que vivir escondidos, con el temor de ser descubiertos por algún chismoso que llamara a los comerciantes. Esa era la pesadilla en la cual estaba inmerso todo el mundo mágico, mundo que se estaba transformando en uno oscuro y perverso. Las épocas de persecuciones habían regresado, solo que ésta vez todo parecía aún peor que antes.

Esa noche más de 1000 impuros fueron vendidos, entre ellos, Hermione Granger.

Hacía meses que Hermione no veía la luz del día. Había permanecido escondida en un sótano junto a otros impuros durante mucho tiempo. Ron consiguió el lugar, seguro de que jamás la encontrarían allí. Harry continuaba en busca del Señor Oscuro, pero él se mantenía lejos; sabía que si Harry lo encontraba la profecía se haría realidad. Los días eran más negros para el mundo mágico; había mortífagos en cada esquina, dispuestos a abusar de cualquier persona sospechosa. Hermione se asfixiaba lentamente, sintiendo que la vida se le iba ahí encerrada. Escuchaba junto a los demás por la radio cómo más impuros eran vendidos y obligados a servir a familias puras. Todo se había puesto peor desde la muerte de Dumbledore. El día en el que la encontraron los comerciantes era el de su cumpleaños; ese día cumplía 18.

—¿Qué son esos ruidos?— dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Todos miraron hacia el techo, escuchando las fuertes pisadas de varios hombres.

—¡No puede ser!— gritó una mujer llorando y abrazando a su hijo. — ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

—¡Mamá haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare!— gritaba el niño.

La puerta del sótano fue tumbada con un polvo mágico mientras que al menos veinte hombres entraban y, con golpes y polvos, dormían a las personas del cuarto. Los gritos inundaban el lugar y la mente de Hermione. Un hombre alto y barbudo tomó al niño del cuello y lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto. La madre gritó y corrió hacia él, pero el hombre se lo impidió. La empujó y tomó polvo en sus manos.

—¡Aprende a ubicarte, asquerosa sangre sucia!— le soltó, pero justo en el momento en el cual iba a lanzarle el polvo, Hermione intervino.

No podía pensar en nada, solo sentía la rabia de la injusticia correr por sus venas cuando se lanzó a aquel hombre tres veces más grande que ella. No era justo ¿Por qué tenían que ser tratados como animales solo por un asunto de sangre? ¡Eran seres humanos! Eran niños, eran madres, eran padres, eran ancianos, eran jóvenes. Todos tenían derecho a vivir y aquello era todo menos vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione mientras intentaba golpear al barbudo comerciante, pero éste solo se rió y con un puño la golpeó mandándola contra la pared, obligándola a perder el conocimiento.

—¡Asquerosos insectos! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué se resisten a lo inevitable!— dijo el barbudo tomando el cuerpo de Hermione y juntándolo con los otros.

Esa noche fue encerrada en una pequeña cárcel para tigres y embarcada a un largo viaje durante el cual no despertó. No escuchó cuando el viaje terminó, ni cuando tomaron su cárcel y la bajaron para lanzarla a la tierra. Tampoco se percató de la presencia de cientos de hombres mirando a los cautivos como en una subasta. Esa noche unos ojos grises se fijaron en ella; esa noche fue su perdición.

—Draco, escoge una rápido.— le dijo Lucius. — No soporto el olor que despiden estos seres.

—Algunos llevan meses sin asearse.— dijo un comerciante riéndose y mostrando su diente de oro. — Estos, por ejemplo, los encontramos en un sótano. Muriendo en su propia inmundicia.

Draco ya no escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en una de las pequeñas cárceles. La inexpresión de su mirada se había evaporado por completo y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese instante habría temblado. Su rostro reflejaba el más profundo odio y a la vez, la más profunda satisfacción.

—¿Draco?— dijo Lucius acercándose a él. — Te dije que te apresuraras, no tengo todo el tiempo y bien sabes que hay cosas que necesitamos hacer con urgencia.

Pero él no le respondió ni desvió la mirada de su presa. Se inclinó hasta la altura de la pequeña cárcel y acercó su rostro a las rejas. Ahí estaba; la asquerosa sangre sucia estaba ahí. Secretamente lo había esperado, sabía que como toda impura no podría esconderse por mucho tiempo. Se la había imaginado siendo ya esclava de alguna familia, restregando pisos, encadenada, como el insecto miserable que siempre fue. Pero nunca pudo imaginarse que sería él, justamente, quien la encontraría. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Esta es una de las más baratas.— dijo el comerciante acercándose a la cárcel. — Es arisca, atacó a uno de nosotros cuando la capturamos. Por eso haré una excepción y les diré la verdad: no creo que les convenga comprarla. Solo daría problemas. Prefiero vendérsela a gente menos importante, no a ustedes.

Draco miró a través de la suciedad de ese rostro que tantas otras veces había visto en sus años de colegio. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente en ese instante. Podía recordarla paseándose por los pasillos con Weasly y Potter, presumiendo en las clases como una sabelotodo, golpeándolo e insultándolo como si él fuera su igual. Cuánto la odiaba en ese entonces; cuánto la odiaba ahora. Sus ojos grises la estaban penetrando como cuchillas y ella era incapaz de despertar. Draco sonrió, siempre quiso verla así: llena de lodo, con el cabello enmarañado, con unas cuantas prendas sucias que la cubrían del frío como un animal rastrero que pedía clemencia.

Se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento.

—Está herida.— le dijo al comerciante. — En la cabeza.

El hombre gordo del diente de oro se arrodilló en el suelo y vio la sangre que se había secado en el cabello de la castaña y la que, por supuesto, corría por su frente.

—Le dije señor, que había dado problemas.

—No voy a dar un sickle por una impura problemática y además herida.— dijo Lucius fijando sus ojos en el comerciante. — Debería dárnosla gratis, de cualquier forma, dudo que alguien más la quiera; y en el caso de que la quisieran, sin un doctor que revise esa herida morirá en menos de una semana.

—Gratis, señor, es imposible. — le dijo el comerciante temblando ante la mirada de Lucius. — Al menos dos sickles cobro por ella.

—Quédesela entonces.— respondió Lucius mientras daba la vuelta.

Pero Draco no se movió.

—La compro.

Lucius se volvió para mirar a su hijo incrédulo.

—¿Estás completamente loco? Tenemos más de treinta esclavas en casa y quieres a otra problemática y que encima está enferma.

Draco miró a su padre inexpresivamente.

— Es Granger, papá. Hermione Granger.


	2. Probando el infierno

_¡Hola! como el capítulo anterior bastantes de mis bebitas ya lo han leído, decidí seguir posteando más capítulos. Aquí les va éste. Gracias por leer._

**Capítulo II**

**Probando el infierno**

**1.-**

Ron tumbó la puerta del sótano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas. Luna lanzó un grito mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sollozando. No estaban; los comerciantes los habían encontrado. Harry permanecía en silencio, con una expresión imperturbable mas con una mirada sombría, como de quien de tanto recibir golpes en la vida sentía que nada más podía herirlo. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar, observando los objetos regados de las personas que se habían mantenido allí escondidas durante todo ese tiempo. Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de impuros tratando de huir de un destino fatal.

-¡No es justo! - exclamó Luna mientras dejaba que su cabello rubio casi plateado se esparciera por su espalda. – No lo puedo soportar más…no creo poder...

-Tenemos que poder.- sentenció Harry. – Hermione es fuerte, sé que soportará hasta que la encontremos.

Ron estalló.

-¡Maldita sea Harry! ¿Cuándo es que la vamos a encontrar? ¿Ah? ¡Dime! ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¡Tendrá que sufrir como una esclava! – gritó mientras las lágrimas salían rabiosas del rostro del pelirrojo. – ¡No debieron haberla encontrado! ¡No debieron!

-No pudieron hacerlo solos.- dijo Harry inexpresivamente. - Alguien tuvo que informarles que estábamos escondiendo mestizos aquí.

Luna pareció horrorizarse. Repentinamente dejó de llorar y se incorporó con el rostro húmedo, sin despegar sus ojos azules eléctricos de Harry.

-¿Dices que entre nosotros hay un traidor?- dijo ella casi sin voz.

-No hay otra respuesta.- afirmó él. – No fui yo, no fue Ron, no fue Ginny, y definitivamente no fuiste tú…pero alguien más de nuestra confianza nos ha delatado.

Ron lanzó golpes furiosos a la pared.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de algo así?- dijo Luna horrorizada, como si una acción tan vil como aquella fuera inentendible para su razonamiento leal.

-Voy a averiguarlo….y cuando lo haga, sea quien sea va a desear no haber nacido.- murmuró Ron apoyado en la pared.

-Esto tiene que permanecer en silencio. No podemos comentar con nadie más acerca de nuestras sospechas. Sea quien sea el traidor, no puede saber que sospechamos de su existencia.- dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba un oso de peluche manchado de sangre. – Espero que estén todos vivos.

Luna secó las lágrimas de su rostro y fijó sus ojos en Ron.

-Debo ir a ver a Ginny.- dijo con tono definitivo.

-Está en el regimiento, sabes que no puede recibir muchas visitas.

-Alguien debe avisarle lo de Hermione.- dijo Harry. – Es mejor que sea Luna quien lo haga.

**2.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba borroso, ninguna forma se hacía presente ante ella. Un dolor profundo en su cabeza la exaltó y entonces escuchó una voz.

-Tranquila, tranquila. – dijo una mujer.

Hermione vio cómo todo comenzaba a tomar formas correctas y reales. Pronto vio un rostro joven, como de unos 15 años. Quien le hablaba vestía harapos y su cabello castaño largo estaba enmarañado. Su rostro, aunque muy bello, se encontraba sucio; solo sus ojos de almendra parecían brillar.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó Hermione. Y entonces notó que su voz sonaba débil y tétrica.

-Estás en una mazmorra. Has estado inconsciente durante tres días. A mí me trajeron junto a ti. Nos compró ésta familia.

Hermione estiró sus brazos para poder sentir el frío piso bajo ella. Miró a su alrededor; aquel lugar estaba hecho completamente de piedra y casi ningún rayo de luz lograba penetrar las gélidas paredes. Con horror vio al fondo de la mazmorra un sin número de jaulas, todas vacías. Sus ojos se fijaron en la joven que estaba arrodillada frente a ella. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atados con grilletes. Se apresuró a ver los suyos, y notó que también estaba encadenada.

-Mi nombre es Elisa ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Hermione no pudo responder. La puerta de hierro de la mazmorra sonó fuertemente mientras se abría y dejaba entrar a dos hombres vestidos en harapos y muy desaliñados. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llevaba grilletes. Sus ojos se fijaron en las dos.

-¡Levántense! ¡Ya!- gritó uno de ellos mientras tomaba a Hermione y la impulsaba hacia arriba.

Hermione sintió cómo todo dentro de su cabeza de revolvía provocándole dolor. Aquel hombre la conducía fuera de la mazmorra, halándola por las cadenas de su grillete. Elisa iba atrás, quejándose a viva voz por el maltrato.

-Lo siento, aquí las cosas son así.- le dijo el hombre a Elisa.

-¡Tú eres uno de nosotros! ¡Eres un mestizo! ¿Por qué nos tratas así?

-Pronto vas a entender cómo funcionan las cosas en la casa de los Malfoy.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquel apellido y su cabeza dio aún más vueltas. Creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Pronto se vio en una amplia sala de servicios. La cocina quedaba a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, una lavandería por la izquierda, una sala de planchado por la derecha; aquel lugar parecía interminable. Muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, trabajaban con harapos e igual de maltratados que los otros. Unos hombres calvos, vestidos de negro y con una varita en la mano parecían controlarlos. Uno de ellos se acercó.

-¿Son las nuevas?

-Sí señor.- dijo el hombre con tono dócil.

El hombre calvo dio media vuelta y desapareció por unos minutos. Hermione se dejó caer pero el chico que la había llevado hasta allí la atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso.

-Mantente firme. – le dijo. – Si te ven débil te mandarán nuevamente a la mazmorra y se olvidarán de ti. Posiblemente mueras allí a dentro.

La puerta se abrió y una figura imponente se hizo notar. Hermione fijó sus ojos marrones en aquel cabello rubio y en esas facciones finas. Los ojos grises de aquel hombre se fijaron en ella y la castaña no pudo más que sentir temor. Una sonrisa casi macabra se dibujó en aquel frío y perfecto.

-Quién diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar bajo estas circunstancias.- dijo él con una voz suave y decidida a la vez. El rubio caminó hacia la castaña y halándola del cabello la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él. - ¿Lista para probar el infierno?

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron mientras lágrimas de dolor cayeron por sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos grises la estaban matando, y no entendía por qué. El dolor se estaba apoderando de ella y creía ser incapaz de soportarlo ni un segundo más.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó nerviosamente, en voz baja, casi inaudible. -¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú?- estalló finalmente dejando a todos perplejos; especialmente a Draco.

La expresión del rostro de su agresor cambió por completo. Draco soltó una bofetada sobre ella que la hizo caer al suelo. Todos los esclavos presentes se taparon las bocas para no quejarse. Hacerlo habría sido fatal para ellos.

Hermione alcanzó a sentarse y sintió cómo sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos marrones volvieron rabiosos al rubio, que la miraba no menos furioso.

- Hacerte la estúpida no te va a servir de nada, asquerosa sangre sucia. Has caído en mis manos, tus amigos no podrán salvarte, y voy a encargarme de que desde hoy, desees no haber nacido nunca.- le dijo lleno de ira. Sus ojos grises la penetraban completamente; él quería que ella sintiera todo el odio que le tenía.

Hermione pareció perder la mirada en un vacío por un instante.

-Amigos….- murmuró sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Draco pareció asombrado nuevamente. Su expresión era como la de alguien que había acabado de recibir uno de los insultos más grandes de su vida. De repente, como si una luz hubiera iluminado su conciencia, pareció comprenderlo todo. Sus ojos grises tomaron otra expresión sin dejar de observar a la mujer que quizás, más odiaba en ese entonces.

-En verdad no tienes la menor idea de quién soy, ¿no es así?- preguntó repentinamente, mientras una nueva sonrisa frívola se dibujaba en su rostro. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió ya seguro de la respuesta que ella le daría.

Hermione no respondió durante mucho tiempo, parecía hundida en un terrible mar de confusión y horror. Casi sin voz respondió minutos después:

- No….no lo recuerdo.

**3.-**

Debido a la catástrofe mundial en el mundo mágico, criaturas sobrenaturales decidieron salir de sus escondites para atormentar la vida ya atormentada de los magos y brujas. Por ello se crearon regimientos, lugares en donde tanto hombres como mujeres jóvenes se enlistaban para entrenar y convertirse en cazadores de la Orden. Ginny Weasley se había enlistado en cuanto comenzó la captura de mestizos.

-Es la única forma en la cual puedo ayudar a mi comunidad.- le dijo a su familia.

Molly lloró, Arthur se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y sus hermanos lanzaron maldiciones al sentir que la persecución iba a cambiarlo todo. Fred y George terminaron enlistándose también, y actualmente ya eran enviados a misiones. Ginny seguía en entrenamiento constante, en donde el uso de su varita era casi inútil. Las nuevas criaturas que aparecían solo podían ser eliminadas con métodos mágicos más extremos. Ginny se estaba concentrando en el manejo del arco mágico, su arma predilecta. Fue una mañana durante el entrenamiento cuando la General del regimiento femenino se acercó a las cazadoras. Todas se pararon haciendo señal de reverencia.

-En nombre de la sangrada Orden de Merlín, cazadora número 288, Ginevra Weasly, dar un paso al frente.

Ginny dio un paso delante de sus compañeras.

-Ve a la sala de recepciones. Tienes visita.

Luna la vio entrar y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los miel de ella, intensos como el fuego. Su cabello color sangre caía largo hasta llegar a su cintura. Se alegró mucho de verla, y no dejó de sorprenderse en la belleza que su amiga había adquirido.

-Ginny…

-Luna…

Juntaron sus manos y se abrazaron con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento alguna de las dos pudiera morir repentinamente atacada.

-Me alegra tanto verte sana.

-A mí también, ya necesitaba ver un rostro amigable.- respondió Ginny.

-¿Cuánto te falta para que te asignen misiones? Cuando lo hagan ya no tendrás restringidas las visitas y podré venir cuantas veces quiera, y tú salir.

-No lo sé, me esfuerzo para conseguirlo pronto. ¿Cómo están los demás?

El rostro de Luna se ensombreció.

-Ginny, de eso he venido a hablarte.

-Sus manos se separaron repentinamente y Ginny pareció llenarse de miedo. Temía que le dijera que alguien había muerto, temía que le dijera que alguna desgracia más allá de su control los había alcanzado.

-Primero que nada, necesito que me escuches atentamente.- dijo Luna casi susurrando. – Y que cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir, no expreses dolor ni siquiera en tu rostro. Si quieres podrás hacerlo cuando me vaya, encerrada en un sitio en donde nadie te vea. Nadie puede sospechar que algo nos aflige.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Ginny se volvió más fuerte, pero lo resistió. Luna humedeció sus labios.

-Sospechamos que hay un traidor cerca de nosotros, por eso necesitamos extrema cautela. Debe ser alguien que nos observa, que sabe todo de nosotros y que seguramente cuenta con nuestra confianza. Por ello Ginny, de ahora en adelante los secretos que guardemos se mantendrán entre el grupo estrictamente cerrado. No importa si existe alguien más en quien confíes hasta el punto extremo de dar tu vida. En estos terribles tiempos solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos. – Luna paró durante unos breves segundos y miró fijamente a Ginny, como si quisiera transmitirle fuerzas. – Los comerciantes han encontrado a Hermione y a los demás. Lo hemos visto hace tres días. Pensábamos llevarles comida cuando encontramos todo revuelto, las puertas forzadas, y sangre en las paredes. Se los llevaron, y seguramente ya deben haber sido vendidos a familias puras. Estamos buscándola, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla. Ahora, solo podemos tener fe.

Luna no dejó de mirar a Ginny y, repentinamente, tomó su mano apretándola contra la suya. La mirada de la pelirroja parecía perdida; su rostro, inexpresivo tal y como lo pidió Luna, sin embargo parecía más pálido de lo normal. El intenso fuego de su mirada se había apagado de repente, y Luna sabía que dentro del alma de su amiga una bomba había explotado, y que seguramente se sentía en agonía al no poder demostrar su frustración y su dolor.

-Te quiero Ginny, tenemos que estar unidos y transmitirnos fuerza. Somos fuertes, sé que lo somos. Sé que Hermione lo es…- los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas. – Vamos a salir de ésta…vamos a salir todos juntos.

Ginny no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta sin despedirse de su amiga y regresó a las prácticas. Esa mañana entrenó con todas sus fuerzas y nadie pudo quejarse de su rectitud y perfecto desempeño. Cuando fue a bañarse, se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando mientras mordía su propia mano intentando no gritar. El dolor la consumía. Sangre comenzó a brotar de su mano mientras enterraba con más fuerza los dientes sobre su piel.

Aquel día Ginny Weasly fue promovida a un nuevo nivel. Pronto le asignarían misiones.

**4.-**

Hermione comenzó a trabajar el mismo día en el que la sacaron de la mazmorra. Estaba confundida, terriblemente perturbada. No era tonta, sabía que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y que seguramente eso le había hecho perder la memoria. Intentaba, hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para recordar algo de su vida, pero nada regresaba a su mente. Lo único que parecía tener claro era que era una mestiza, que había sido vendida a una familia de mortífagos, y que probablemente estaría condenada a ser una esclava por el resto de sus días.

Física y mentalmente estaba agotada. Trabajó toda la mañana, en la cocina, la lavandería y por la tarde le tocaba limpiar la casa. A los esclavos no se les permitía usar magia, todo era hecho a mano. La situación era inhumana, pero ella no tenía ni siquiera voz para quejarse. Estaba aturdida, ya no sabía ni quién era. Además, quería hacer todo para pasar desapercibida; así no la llevarían donde aquel glacial rubio. Sentía una gran aversión hacia él. Según se había enterado su nombre era Draco Malfoy y era el hijo del dueño del castillo. Esa misma mañana, después de haberla golpeado y haberle dicho cosas que ella no entendió, se fue ido sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tendría que buscar la forma de salir de aquel terrible lugar. Fuera como fuera.

_Tal vez mi familia me está buscando, si es que tengo una familia, _pensó mientras era guiada por una esclava que parecía tener mucho tiempo trabajando en aquel castillo. Junto a Elisa, subieron unas interminables escaleras, saliendo del área de los esclavos. Hermione se impactó al ver que había llegado a las salas y recepciones del castillo; que resplandecían en belleza y lujos. Nada iguales a las partes subterráneas.

- Presten atención; la comida es solo una vez al día, y es en la noche para ustedes, cuando hayan terminado de trabajar. El castillo es ilimitadamente grande, así que no se los mostraré todo el día de hoy. Este es el piso en donde se atienden a las visitas, el segundo es de las esclavas guerreras, y el tercero, el de las torres, es de los amos. No hay elfos domésticos, nosotros nos encargamos del aseo de la casa permanentemente. Está prohibido subir a los pisos superiores al menos que se les haya ordenado hacerlo. Si hacen todo lo que se les pide, y se portan sumisas, tal vez nunca tengan que conocer la sala de torturas.

La piel de Elisa se crispó al escuchar la última frase. Había tenido la falsa esperanza de que aquella familia no tuviera una sala de torturas para esclavos. Por supuesto, había sido bastante ingenuo de su parte creer que así sería.

Caminaron durante varias horas, conociendo solo aquel piso. Hermione no podía imaginarse cuán grande era aquel lugar.

-Tú estabas inconsciente cuando nos trajeron, pero yo no.- dijo Elisa casi en susurro mientras avanzaban. – Nos llevaron atravesando un bosque, creo que lo conozco. Es el bosque de Tirania, el más peligroso y grande del mundo mágico. Pude ver cuando llegamos. Estamos en un castillo enorme, con una muralla que lo separa del bosque. Creo que los Malfoy viven aquí para asegurarse de que sus esclavos no escapen. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda atravesar ese bosque y vivir para contarlo.

Sin embargo, la atención de Hermione pasó a través de los cristales directo hacia el enorme jardín. Allí, mujeres practicaban con armas bastante extrañas, y algunas lo hacían sin armas, moviéndose metódicamente.

-Ellas deben ser las personas con más suerte en este mundo.- dijo Elisa.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

-Son mestizas, esclavas.- dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos almendrados en ella. – Los Malfoy eligen a algunos de sus esclavos, siempre mujeres, y las hechizan con un encantamiento para que pierdan la memoria. Ninguna de las personas que ves al frente de ti recuerdan su vida pasada, solo que son esclavas, y que están a la orden de los mortífagos de esta casa.

-¿Y por qué los Malfoy hacen esto?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo un escalofrío cuando pronunciaba ese apellido. No podía ni sospechar que estaba en la casa de su peor enemigo, y que éste disfrutaba sabiéndolo.

-Porque los usan como guerreros. Los mortífagos atacan, y los magos no tienen remordimientos asesinándolos, ya ni siquiera está prohibido usar el avedra kadevra para con ellos; pero si los mortífagos atacan con mestizos bajo el hechizo de _oblivate_, los magos y brujas son incapaces de responder a los ataques, peor si son mujeres. Nadie se atreve en estos tiempos a herir a un mestizo, nadie excepto los mismos mortífagos.

Hermione se horrorizó.

-¿Quieres decir que las usan como armas?

-Claro, es una estrategia. Digo que tienen suerte porque ellos tienen una mejor vida que nosotros, los esclavos que recordamos absolutamente todo. Ellos no viven en los pisos subterráneos, lo hacen en el segundo piso. Lo tienen todo, solo tienen que obedecer y mientras lo hagan su vida no será tan mala.

-No creo que estar en esas condiciones sea tener suerte.- dijo Hermione.

Elisa tomó la mano de la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mira, no sé quién eres pero tienes suerte de haberte golpeado esa cabeza y de no recordar absolutamente nada. Cuando a mí me encontraron, los comerciantes mataron a mis padres enfrente de mí y se llevaron a mi hermano enfermo. Me separaron de él, y me metieron en una jaula para animales. No tienes idea lo que yo daría por no recordar.

Hermione sintió un profundo dolor por aquella chica. Quiso poder hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que eso le era imposible. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer por ella misma.


	3. Lo temible

_Hola bebitas! Aquí vengo para ponerles otro capítulo del fic. GRACIAS a todas por sus mensajes, no saben lo animada que me han dejado, y a pesar de que estoy hasta el cuello con las tareas y proyectos, sé que tengo todo su apoyo para llevar este fic adelante. Mi prima andrea (ya algunas la conocen) ha estado haciendo una página para este fic, pronto se las daré como regalo. Aquí no hay mucho espacio para contestarles cada una sus mensajes, pero sí para saludarlas y agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo:_

_A mis bebitas de siempre: Annatb, istel, aphrodita, ara,angie, ladylathenia, gaby, chanty, karla, prumalfoy, naty, nymph, pau, liz, ailed, kmi, conny, gisse, jud, cheno, rocio…_

_A las nuevas lectoras, que también son bebitas, jajap, y a quienes recibo con los brazos abiertos a este fic, kate, wind alchemist, yuriko, dramione (dame tu mail bella y yo te agrego si?), laurika, vivis, lucy, berlys, kamy, erol, hermione j malfoy, silviota..._

_Espero que les agrade._

**Capítulo III**

**Lo temible**

**1.-**

La risa de Pansy se extendió por la biblioteca mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble. Draco permanecía serio, apoyado contra la pared mientras sus ojos grises se fijaban en su prometida.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que debe ser un maldito sueño!- exclamó Pansy recobrando la paz aunque dejando escapar algunas risitas. Su cabello negro caía como un manto sobre ella mientras que sus ojos oscuros y seductores parecían llenarse de una maldad extrema. – Compraste a Granger… Esa sangre sucia debe estar muriéndose en este mismo momento al saber que ha caído en nuestras manos.

-De hecho, no es así.- respondió Draco sin moverse de donde estaba. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la exuberante morena dejando de reír definitivamente.

-Perdió la memoria. No tiene idea ni siquiera de quién es.

Pansy no dijo nada por unos instantes. Draco caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro mientras jugaba con una daga que yacía en el centro de la mesa.

-Si no recuerda nada no vale la pena siquiera torturarla. Mátala, y envía su cabeza a Potter.

Draco sonrió.

-No eres nada original.

Pansy pasó su lengua por sus bellos labios.

-Soy bastante original en otras áreas mucho más interesantes.

Draco no dijo nada ante esto. Se mantuvo pensativo, y Pansy supo al instante que planeaba algo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con la Granger ahora?

-Podría mandarla directamente a la sala de torturas, y enviarle a Potter y a Weasly un howler con sus gritos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo una voz grave proveniente de la entrada de la biblioteca. Lucius Malfoy entró pero su imponente presencia no perturbó a Draco, quien era lo bastante pedante como para no inmutarse.

-Señor Malfoy.- dijo Pansy inclinándose.

-Pansy, cuánto gusto verte. – dijo él aunque ya sabía bien que ella había pasado la noche en el castillo, siendo más precisos, en el cuarto de su hijo.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste entonces de todo, papá.- dijo Draco con cierto tono de ironía al pronunciar la última palabra. Lucius sonrió.

-Sí, y no podría resultar más conveniente.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Pansy.

-Por cierto, felicitaciones Pansy, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo en tu iniciación como mortía.- dijo Lucius mientras se sentaba en el mueble. – Volviendo al tema, tenemos otros planes para Granger.

Draco pareció interesarse repentinamente por lo que su padre tenía que decir. Se inclinó colocando los brazos encima del escritorio y fijando sus ojos grises en los de Lucius. Algunos mechones rubios cayeron por su frente, su aspecto habría sido exacto al de un ángel de no ser por aquella mirada corrompida por el odio.

-Granger es mía.- aclaró el rubio. – Quiero ser yo mismo quien me encargue de ella, de torturarla.

-Eso, mi querido hijo, no va a ser posible.- dijo él tomando seriedad en su rostro. – Al menos, no por ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que planea entonces?- intervino Pansy.

-La pérdida de memoria no pudo ser más conveniente para nosotros. El señor oscuro está perfectamente escondido y con más fuerzas que nunca, pero Harry Potter insiste en su búsqueda, y bien sabemos, que no podemos permitir que ambos luchen. No por ahora.

-No me interesa.- dijo Draco fríamente.

-Pues debería; eres un mortífago, y ya es hora que empieces a pensar antes de actuar. ¿Qué es lo que más nos conviene ahora?: Entretener a Potter y a sus amigos, hacer que su atención se desvíe de encontrar al señor oscuro. Especialmente porque algo grande está a punto de comenzar, la revolución de las bestias.

Draco no preguntó sobre lo último que su padre había dicho. Lucius mantenía ese tema con discreción.

-Piensa, Draco, ¿qué es lo que heriría más a Potter y a los de ese grupo que tanto repudias…?

-La muerte de Granger.

-¡Piensa con más fuerza Draco! La muerte es algo muy simple y poco creativo.

-Pero muy placentero.

-Hay cosas que lo son más, y con astucia podemos conseguir el infierno para Potter.

-¡Sé bien lo que pretendes!- dijo Draco mientras repentinamente se levantaba de la silla y miraba con odio contenido a su padre. – Quieres que introduzca a Granger entre las guerreras esclavas, quieres que trabaje para nosotros.

Lucius sonrió.

-Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto estúpido.

Draco entró en cólera.

-¡Quiero destruirla no entrenarla! De todas las asquerosas sangre sucias no hay a nadie quien deteste más que a ella. Quiero tomar su cuello y aplastarlo, verla gritar y suplicar. Quiero que se humille.

Lucius se sentía complacido. Su hijo, con tan solo 18 años, parecía superarlo en ímpetu y odio contra la raza inferior. Sabía que sería un gran líder, y que llevaría la revolución en alto.

-Pero es así como vamos a proceder. Piénsalo cuando estés tranquilo ¿tienes idea cuántas vidas vas a destruir cuando conviertas a Hermione Granger en tu guerrera? ¿Qué hará Potter y Weasly cuando sepan que su amiga trabaja para los Malfoy? Y ella, Draco, se convertirá en lo que más odia: una simple esclava dispuesta a complacer tus órdenes.

La última frase que su padre pronunció calmó repentinamente la ira de Draco. _"..Dispuesta a complacer tus órdenes"_, la sola idea le era irresistible. Sus ojos grises se encendieron repentinamente. Granger, siendo su mascota; la idea le era mucho más atractiva que la de torturarla. Draco Malfoy era un ser inhumano, y la maldad que existía dentro de su alma era tan fría que podía congelar y así asesinar todo lo vivo a su alrededor. Dentro de su mente calculadora una estrategia placentera se había formado, y pretendía ponerla en práctica. De repente, comprendió la esencia de los mandatos de su padre, y no pudo más que odiarlo por no habérsele ocurrido primero a él aquella idea.

**2.-**

-Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte.- dijo Elisa mientras engullía la poca comida que les habían dado. La noche llegó con rapidez y Hermione parecía más tranquila. No recordaba quién era, pero empezaba a asimilar su situación. La pregunta era: ¿cómo actuar si ni siquiera podía saber cómo ella habría actuado en condiciones normales?

-¿Sabes lo bueno de no recordar nada?- dijo Elisa como si le hubiera leído la mente. – Que puedes decidir qué clase de persona deseas ser. ¿Qué te parece si creamos tus características juntas?

Hermione dejó de comer por un segundo y se quedó pensativa.

-Creo que soy una buena persona, para empezar. – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! Por Merlín que te hace falta creatividad..- dijo Elisa.

-Soy fuerte.- agregó la castaña. – Inteligente…

-Obediente.- dijo Elisa con seriedad repentina. – No sé si lo habrás sido en el pasado, pero es importante que la nueva tú lo sea en el presente. No quiero que te lleven a la sala de torturas por ningún motivo.

-Obediente…- dijo Hermione casi para sí y pensativa. Había algo que no le convencía de aquella palabra.

-Por favor, prométeme que vas a obedecer. Yo tengo fe en que el imperio mortío va a caer algún día, y quiero que cuando ese día llegue tú yo estemos vivas para contarlo. Vale la pena un poco de sacrificio para preservar la vida; vale la pena, humillarnos un poco para servir a estos monstruos, lo vale, porque al final seremos nosotros quienes les pondremos fin.

Hermione se acostó en el frío suelo y se durmió pensando en las palabras de su amiga. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que al día siguiente su destino cambiaría radicalmente.

**3.-**

Draco Malfoy se levantó con el alba, se colocó la misma camisa blanca semiabotonada, su capa negra de mortío, y salió de su habitación. Bajó escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, se dirigió a la sala principal, un enorme sitio lleno de muebles y adornos lujosos y suntuosos. Uno de los sirvientes calvos se acercó haciendo una reverencia. Ellos eran quienes controlaban todo en el castillo, a los esclavos, para ser más precisos. Sangres puras desde la raíz, y orgullosos de serlo.

-Señor, buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Draco no habló durante unos breves segundos. Sus ojos grises parecían pensativos.

-Tráeme a la esclava.

-¿A cuál de todas Señor?

-A la que golpeé.- dijo el rubio ariscamente.

-Pero Señor, ahora se encuentra en la lavandería.

Los ojos fríos de Draco se fijaron en el sirviente, y éste sintió miedo.

-¡Tráela!

El sirviente dio la vuelta automáticamente y salió disparado a los pisos subterráneos. Draco se mantuvo sentado, con la mirada perdida. Minutos después apareció el objeto de su obsesión, y sus ojos se encendieron de odio reprimido cuando la vio ante él.

Sí, allí estaba. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban fijos en los de él, incapaces de mirar hacia abajo. Ni siquiera habiendo perdido la memoria era capaz de perder ese orgullo en su mirada. Contuvo el impulso que tuvo de levantarse y matarla con sus propias manos; sabía que debía actuar de una forma completamente distinta.

-Quítale los grilletes.- ordenó

-¿Qué?

-Que se los quites.- dijo irritado por segunda vez.

El sirviente hizo lo que su amo le ordenó. Hermione no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro satisfacción al sentir fuera de sí el peso de aquellos aros de acero. Pudo ver que sangraba en los lugares en los que habían estado puestas las cadenas, pero se mantuvo firme. Era preferible así, se lo había prometido a Elisa. Al fondo se la sala había un espejo, y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria vio su reflejo. Se sintió terriblemente disgustada: su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, largo hasta su cintura, su rostro manchado, y las prendas que usaba estaban inclusive en peor condición. Sus labios estaban partidos y sin color, al igual que sus mejillas. Lo único que encontró reconfortante en sí misma fueron sus ojos, ojos que permanecían grandes y brillantes, acompañados de unas pestañas largas. Sus ojos le daban esperanza.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estás aquí?- dijo Draco repentinamente. Sus ojos clavados en ella.

-No.- le respondió.

-¡Insolente!- intervino el sirviente. – Responde dirigiéndote al amo como "Señor"

Hermione miró al hombre calvo con desprecio y volvió la mirada al rubio, pero justo cuando iba a reparar su error él levantó la mano en signo de que se callara.

-No. Está bien, no importa.- dijo Draco, luego fijó sus ojos en el sirviente. – Llévala al segundo piso y asígnale una habitación. Va a entrenar con las demás.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Se convertiría acaso en una guerrera? ¿En un arma para mortíos? Y si era así, ¿eso significaba que tendría que ver más seguido a ese chico, al rubio de ojos grises? Hermione no entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo al estar cerca de él, y sin embargo, no era capaz de despegar los ojos de los suyos.

Draco se levantó del sillón y el sirviente intervino.

-Señor, el hechizo oblivate…

-Ella ya ha perdido toda la memoria sin nuestra ayuda, no seas inepto.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, pero con cierto hastío en su tono. Caminó hacia Hermione y paró justo a su lado. Viéndola de perfil habló. – Muéstrale cómo funciona el baño, y asegúrate que se asee. – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo desdeñosamente.

Draco caminó hacia las escaleras cuando el sirviente lo paró.

-Señor, ella no tiene nombre…- le dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

El rubio se volteó y recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con su mirada. Se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos, como si estuviera encontrando un apelativo para ella.

-Niobe.- dijo finalmente. – De ahora en adelante ese será su nombre.

_Niobe_, pensó Hermione mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo al sirviente. Por lo menos ahora tenía un nombre. ¿Por qué la había escogido? ¿Por qué quería convertirla en una guerrera? Todavía recordaba las palabras que él le había dirigido _"¿lista para probar el infierno?"_ Draco Malfoy, aquel joven que no parecía tener más de 18 años, (la edad que suponía ella también tenía), pareció odiarla desde el primer instante. Sin embargo, aquella mañana él no la había tratado con tanto desprecio como la primera vez. De cualquier forma, ella seguía sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda cuando estaba cerca del rubio, no tenía idea por qué. Tal vez se trataba de sus ojos, esos ojos completamente fríos. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía ganas de llorar, se desesperaba, se asfixiaba; era como si en el fondo de su ser supiera la mucho que podía lastimarla.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Hermione se sorprendió. Aquel lugar no era nada parecido al subterráneo. El techo era alto, suntuoso, las paredes tapizadas y con movimientos, estatuas en cada esquina de monstruos mitológicos. Era magnífico en todo sentido. Ante ella aparecía un corredor que parecía no tener fin. Caminaba siguiendo al sirviente, viendo las puertas que había a sus lados. El suelo era de mármol negro, y las puertas de color negro también con cerraduras bañadas en plata real. La elegancia era sofisticada. Hermione podía ver cómo cada puerta tenía una insignia plateada con el nombre de alguien. Debían ser los nombres de las guerreras que dormían allí.

Repentinamente el sirviente paró frente a una de las puertas. Levantó su varita y escribió dejando salir plata pura el nombre "Niobe" en el centro de la puerta. Se volteó para mirarla.

-Entra, esa será tu habitación. Báñate, haz algo para parecer presentable y vendré a recogerte en una hora. Comenzarás a entrenar lo más pronto posible.

Con esto el calvo de fue, dejándola sola frente a una enorme puerta negra con su nombre en ella.

-Soy Niobe.- se repitió como convenciéndose de que ahora en adelante ese era su nombre. Y abrió la puerta.

Quizás Hermione no pudo notarlo, pero su boca quedó semiabierta mientras ingresaba a lo que sería su habitación. El piso era completamente de mármol negro, y las paredes, oscuras con grandes ventanas que permitían entrar a la luz. El techo parecía tan lejano, imposible de alcanzar, como el cielo. Una cama grande cubierta con terciopelo color plata se mostraba ante ella. Hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo en el piso de una fría mazmorra, y ahora no solo tenía una cama, sino una habitación llena de lujos y comodidades.

Caminó como en un trance hasta la gran ventana que tenía frente a ella. A través de ésta pudo ver la inmensidad de las afueras del castillo, y por supuesto, del bosque de Tirania. Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo observó la grandeza y majestuosidad de aquel terrible bosque; solo supo que cuando reaccionó tenía la piel erizada y ambas manos clavadas en el cristal. Era absurdo, pero sentía como si el bosque la llamara.

Pronto descubriría que sus sospechas estaban muy lejos de ser absurdas.

**2.-**

Luna entró al edificio de la Orden de Merlín, guiada por unos sujetos que la habían ido a buscar a su propia casa. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Cuando aquellos hombres llegaron a buscarla, pensó que se trataba de su trabajo en la Orden, pero entonces recordó que había renunciado.

_Tal vez no quieran aceptar mi renuncia_, pensó mientras entraba al ascensor. Sus ojos azules oceánicos se fijaron en el botón que el hombre presionaba. Piso 4550. Pero la espera fue mucho más corta de lo que ella imaginaba. En el tiempo que había trabajado en la Orden, jamás había subido tantos pisos. Con algo de curiosidad infantil miró a los hombres que la guiaban y sonriendo inocentemente les dijo:

-¿Podrían decirme dónde está el baño?

Cualquier otra persona habría preguntado "¿a dónde me llevan?", pero no Luna. Ella vivía en otro mundo, radicalmente apartado al que todos los demás vivían. Por eso fue al baño sin preocupación y salió de la misma manera. Ni siquiera se asustó cuando entró a una sala completamente oscura excepto por una luz central que alumbraba una mesa de conferencias. Se sentó con tranquilidad, jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba.

Sus nervios solo se vieron afectados cuando Snape apareció ante ella.

Luna se levantó bruscamente de la silla dejándola caer tras ella y sacó su varita apuntándolo con ella.

-¡Usted! ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse frente al mundo después de lo que ha hecho? ¡Asesino! ¿Es que nadie en esta Orden lo vio entrar? ¡Llamaré a seguridad para que lo arresten y lo lleven a Azkaban!

-Será mejor que se siente y se calle de una buena vez.- dijo Snape con serenidad.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación.

-¡Usted mató a Albus Dumbledore!

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo una voz al fondo de la sala.

Y la sangre de Luna se congeló.


	4. Engañando a Niobe

_¡Hola bebitas! Siento mucho no haberles dicho algo importante, es que con todo lo que tengo que hacer se me pasó: Siempre pondré un capítulo por semana. Así que ya saben qué tanto me demoraré al subir capítulos vale? habrá semanas en las que ponga dos capítulos, ya veremos. Primero que nada GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, no saben lo animada que me dejan, y lo mucho que me ayudan. Sé que no les importa mucho mi vida, pero en fin, ando bastante estresada, y en realidad leer sus comentarios me desestresa, porque sé que no escribo para el aire, que sus ojos están leyendo mis bobadas aunque sea. Muchísimas gracias mis bellas, besitos a todas las que escribieron:_

_kris, galadriellove, marcematu, fannymalfoy (ya hablaré contigo bella sobre el fic cambiando el pasado), pau, andrea, conny, arsami, anab, hermionejmalfoy, hallie parker, nulka, rosie, isabela black, anne black dumbledore, amira, agf, xochil maldoy, gabylove, monstse90, ale, monshy, maraweasley(mi bebita bella!), juaneslove (q lindo verte!), janine, macarena, atenhea, lucy (muchísimas gracias hermosa por tu comentario) , laurika, nymph, malfoyteamo, chanty, magic girl, gisse, darkness, dramione(sí me conecto a menudo bebita), hermalfoy15, zhirrufelton, rocio lovegood, kmiriel, jud, ladylathenia, silviota, annatb, sweetgraner, erol, lucywestenra, sakura, ana karen, liz, istel(te adoro bella!)_

_A todas estas bebitas que me escribieron, les dedico éste capítulo:_

**Engañando a Niobe**

Hermione se sintió una nueva persona cuando salió de la gran tina que poseía en el baño. Aquel lugar estaba completamente lleno de lujos, y aunque estaba impresionada por todo lo que la rodeaba sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Quién era en realidad? No podía recordar nada y sentía una presión en el centro de su pecho, como si algo la estuviera ahogando por dentro. Se cepilló el largo cabello castaño hasta desenredarlo por completo. Tomó una toalla negra y se envolvió en ella. El armario estaba dentro del baño, y cuando lo abrió encontró que estaba lleno de prendas idénticas. Todos parecían ser kimonos blancos, y entonces recordó que cuando había visto entrenar a las guerreras éstas usaban lo mismo. En la parte de arriba había una máscara blanca también. Hermione no se preguntó el por qué de las máscaras, y se limitó a colocarse el kimono. Cuando salió del baño se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Draco sentado en un sillón de la habitación.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse allí, estática, sin mover un solo músculo. El rubio fijó sus ojos grises en ella.

-Veo que ya te bañaste.- dijo fríamente, sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Draco sonrió.

-No me digas que me tienes miedo..- dijo con cierta ironía en su voz. – Después de tanto tiempo..¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para empezar a temerme?

La castaña lo miró inquisitivamente. No era ninguna tarada; él hablaba como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella en esas condiciones. Quiso responderle que no le tenía miedo, que estaba terriblemente confundida, eso era todo. Quería decirle que lo aborrecía desde ya, por ser tan joven y cruel; por tener esclavos, y por usarlos con fines terribles. Quería decirle todo eso y más, pero había hecho una promesa a la única persona que recordaba con algo de afecto: Elisa.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pues creyó conveniente hacerlo. No tenía nada qué decirle a parte de lo que en efecto, no podía decirle. Así que mejor no hablaría. Además, era preferible escucharlo; tenía la clara impresión de que aquel chico sabía mucho de ella, y por eso se sentía en sus manos. Pero también tenía la muy certera impresión de que ella era más inteligente, y que si manejaba la situación con astucia, quizás conseguiría saber algo de su pasado y por qué no, escapar de aquella cárcel.

Draco no dejó de observarla. El odio que reprimía estaba claro en su mirada de hielo, puro, latente. Cualquiera podría haberlo visto, y por supuesto, haber temido ante él. La miraba sin poder entenderla. Estaba allí, callada, con aquel rostro de facciones finas e inocentes; y sin embargo, sus ojos, esos ojos marrones destellaban astucia y misterio. Eso le irritaba. Le irritaba el hecho de que ella no le contestara cuando le hablaba, le molestaba profundamente que lo mirara directamente a los ojos con una aparente docilidad cuando hasta un ciego podría haber notado que tras esas pestañas existía todo menos docilidad. Era una mentirosa, una terrible e hipócrita mentirosa.

Draco se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cama, acariciando el borde de metal con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Quiero que me respondas cuando te hable, entendiste?

-Creí que eso me estaba prohibido.- respondió ella repentinamente. Y el rubio sintió un alivio extremo cuando por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, escuchó su voz.

-Sí, está prohibido para las esclavas. Pero tú ya no eres una esclava.- dijo secamente, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de matarla en ese mismo instante.

-Soy una esclava.- dijo ella. – Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, y aunque tenga una habitación con todas las comodidades en realidad no veo la diferencia entre estar aquí, o estar en la mazmorra con los demás.

Draco la miró con furia contenida.

-Es que acaso quieres volver? Por que si así lo deseas puedo enviarte a hacer servicios domésticos nuevamente, o aún peor, a la sala de torturas. ¿Te gustaría eso?

-Lo que me gustaría, no lo puedo tener aquí.- respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Draco estalló.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu situación sangre sucia. Estás en mis manos, puedo hacer contigo lo que se me de la gana. ¿Y aún así te atreves a responderme como lo haces?

Hermione lo miró tranquilamente. Mas sus ojos marrones tomaron cierta expresión de sarcasmo.

-Dijiste que te respondiera, no es así? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Hablar.

Draco apretó los puños. Cuánto la odiaba. En ese instante no deseaba nada más que tomar aquel delicado cuello y destruirlo con ambas manos. Verla morir ante él; ya tendría tiempo para eso. Hacía un año que habían salido de Hogwarts, y desde entonces lo único que había querido era destruirla a ella y a sus amigos. Ahora no podía hechar a perder sus planes. Si quería lastimar masivamente a quienes odiaba, tendría que actuar con cabeza fria. No existía en el mundo mágico, joven con tanta capacidad de herir como Draco Malfoy. Ella no sabía en qué manos había caído.

-Creo que tengo que aclararte cuáles van a ser tus labores de ahora en adelante.- dijo él caminando por la habitación. – Sabes lo que las guerreras mestizas hacen?

-Tengo una leve idea.- respondió ella. – Somos como guarda espaldas para mortífagos, no es así?

Draco sonrió frívolamente.

-Exactamente. Mi padre y yo somos mortífagos de suma importancia, estamos más cerca de Voldemort que nadie. Por eso salimos constantemente en misiones, y por supuesto, magos y brujas blancas intentan interferir. Ahí es cuando entran ustedes. Su deber es impedir que ellos nos toquen, y como ellos son incapaces de tocarlas a ustedes porque saben que son inocentes en todo esto, nosotros salimos ganando. Entiendes?

--Entiendo.- dijo ella con sequedad. Sus ojos marrones se habían fijado en los de él, transmitiéndole con una sola mirada todo el asco que sentía hacia el uso que les daban.

Draco caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a unos metros.

-Pero ya debes saber que estoy aquí por algo más importante.

Hermione lo sabía. No podía ser que él hubiera entrado a su habitación solo para explicarle lo que cualquier sirviente podría haberle explicado antes. Él quería algo, ella lo sabía.

Draco avanzó un poco más cerca de ella. Hermione no se movió de donde estaba.

-Elisa..¿ese es el nombre de la sangre sucia que vino contigo no es cierto?

Los ojos marrones de Hermione parecieron alarmarse. Sentía su corazón later a un ritmo desesperado y sus labios se despegaron mágicamente los unos de los otros.

-¿Qué van a hacerle…?- dijo temiendo la respuesta.

Draco rió.

-Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, Niobe.

Ella no le respondió.

-Tengo esclavos, sí, pero les doy donde vivir, comida, y trabajo. Otros mortífagos simplemente los matan. No soy tan terrible como te imaginas.- le dijo, pero en su mente pensaba cómo la mataría a ella cuando todo aquello acabara. – A Elisa, pienso ponerla en libertad.

Hermione pareció impactarse ante aquella declaración. No pudo pronunciar palabra durante varios segundos y su expresión reflejaba confusión extrema. Draco pudo notarlo, y mantuvo una sonrisa irónica.

-Qué?...- dijo ella sin entender absolutamente nada. – Por qué?... harías eso?

Draco clavó su mirada en ella.

-Claro que lo haría; es más, lo haré.- dijo con severidad. – Pero no sin antes pedir algo a cambio…

Hermione lo miró temerosa.

-Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Draco sonrió. Ella parecía comprender todo a la perfección mucho antes de que él se lo explicara. No podía esperar menos.

-Lo que quiero es muy simple.- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos grises de ella. – Quiero que de ahora en adelante, tu lealtad sea única y exclusivamente puesta en mí. Vas a ser mi esclava personal, y me servirás por el resto de tus días, sin atreverte a traicionarme, ni mucho menos pensar en escapar. Tu vida no tiene por qué ser difícil mientras estés bajo mi protección, que es lo que pienso brindarte si de ahora en adelante cubres todas mis órdenes. Y no solo pienso darte mi protección, y preferencia sobre las otras esclavas, sino que también, si así lo quieres, me encargaré de averiguar tu pasado para que sepas quién eres.

Hermione pareció conmoverse de repente. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto vacío, y miles de cosas parecían pasar por su cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada se chocó con los ojos grises de Draco.

-En verdad puedes hacer eso?- dijo casi sin voz.

Draco sonrió.

-Soy el mortífago más poderoso; puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pero como ya te dije, tengo un precio. La pregunta es, estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

Si liberas a Elisa, y me ayudas a recordar mi pasado, yo haré lo que tú quieras que haga por el resto de mis días. Mi único propósito en la vida será obedecerte, pero por favor, ayúdame a recordar.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora. La tenía en sus manos, no podía creer lo fácil que había sido. Él se ganaría su confianza, la engañaría, le haría creer que le debía hasta el aire que respiraba para utilizarla a su antojo. Después, solo la eliminaría de una vez por todas.

* * *

Luna sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y parecía querer desfallecer cuando unos ojos celestes la vieron detrás de unos lentes en forma de media luna. Sus palabras habían sido "Eso no es cierto", y la voz serena y potente pudo ser reconocida por ella al instante. Aún así sus sentidos no querían entender lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente porque era imposible. Pero allí estaba, mirándola de frente y caminando hasta colocarse al lado de Severus Snape. Sus ojos no la engañaban; él era Albus Dumbledore. 

Luna se dejó caer en la silla en la que antes había estado sentada aún sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cabelllo rubio plata bailó cuando se sentó hasta acoplarse a ambos lados de sus hombros. Su tez había palidecido, y sus ojos azules eléctricos parecían en un mar de confusión. Respiró profundamente, aún sin poder encontrar palabras. Pero la sonrisa serena de Dumbledore logró tranquilizarla un poco. Sí, definitivamente era él.

-Luna es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.- dijo él sonriendo. – Espero que la presencia de Snape no te incomode más ahora que sabes que no estoy muerto.

-Luna casi no podía respirar.

-Profesor…cómo puede ser?- alcanzó a pronunciar débilmente.

Dumbledore mantuvo su sonrisa afable.

-Puede ser, y es.- dijo mientras se sentaba. – Tuve razones fuertes para fingir mi muerte, y necesitaba que Harry lo presenciara; especialmente él, para que no tuviera duda alguna de que yo había fallecido.

-Todo fue un plan?- dijo Luna mientras miles de ideas se chocaban dentro de su mente. – Por qué fingir su muerte? …al menos que eso fuera lo que Voldemort quería, y sí lo quería. Lo hizo para salvar a Draco Malfoy, para que él no se ensuciara las manos.

Dumbledore rió.

-Eres extremadamente inteligente, no podía esperar menos de ti.- le dijo. – Snape no podía quedar mal tampoco con Voldemort, no podía dejar que nadie descubriera que estaba de nuestra parte. No habrás creído en verdad, que yo habría puesto toda mi confianza en alguien de quien no estuviera cien porciento seguro no es verdad?

Luna bajó la cabeza tímidamente.

-Lamento haber dudado de su juicio, es que todo parecía tan real..- dijo confundida.- Entonces el Profesor Snape fingió matarlo para que Voldemort y todos lo creyeran así?

-Y de paso salvar al joven hijo de Lucius.- continuó Dumbledore. – No creo que Draco hubiera sido capaz de matarme esa noche, pero si me hubiera dejado escapar, Voldemort jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Por eso planeamos todo con Snape, y fue lo más conveniente fingir mi muerte. Por supuesto, todos deben seguir creyendo que es así, y tú Luna, debes permanecer en silencio.

Luna asintió ya tomando el color natural en sus mejillas.

-Pero, no me trajeron aquí solo para que me enterara de esto no es así?- dijo ella mirando inquisitivamente a los dos.

Snape dejó salir un respingo y con su expresión de siempre, pedante, se mantuvo callado. Dumbledore le sonreía con la mirada.

-Luna, es muy cierto lo que dices.- continuó Albus Dumbledore. – Estás aquí, porque es necesario que lo estés. Estás aquí, no por coincidencia, ni mucho menos una casualidad. Sabes bien el estado del mundo mágico en la actualidad, me he enterado de lo de la Señorita Granger. Lo siento mucho.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, y Snape pareció no soportar ver a otra persona más llorar por un conocido atrapado por los comerciantes.

-Estoy con los mortífagos, que en general son todos los que tienen sangre limpia.. – dijo con sequedad evidente. – Haré lo que pueda para obtener el paradero de la Señorita Granger, pero contrólese.- le dijo intentando evitar que llorara.

-Gracias.- dijo Luna sonriendo con tristeza. Esa fue una de las sonrisas más vacías que Albus Dumbledore había visto en su vida.

-Debido a toda esta situación, hay que tomar acciones prontas. Todavía hay esperanzas.- continuó Dumbledore. – Esperanzas que solo se pueden llevar a cabo mediante usted, Señorita Lovegood.

Luna pareció confundida.

-Pero¿qué puedo hacer yo en todo este asunto?

-Me temo que mucho.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras siguiendo a Draco. El rubio le parecía sumamente enigmático, no conseguía entenderlo. De vez en cuando él volteaba ligeramente para observarla, y ella bajaba la mirada. Pero cuando él no la estaba viendo, ella aprovechaba para mirarlo. Su capa negra caía por los escalones mientras descendían¿acaso él era el mismo ser que la había golpeado el día anterior¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ahora, repentinamente ya no le parecía tan terrible. Iba a liberar a Elisa, y a ayudarla a encontrar más sobre su pasado. Había algo en él que la aterrorizaba, pero a la vez la hipnotizaba; era su voz, su piel, su porte, sus gestos…sus ojos, sí, esos ojos que eran capaz de convertirla en piedra. Él tenía algo que la perturbaba. A veces no podía comprender cómo alguien tan joven podía ser un mortífago. Ser un asesino. Al pensar en eso tropezó con un escalón casi perdiendo el equilibrio. 

Draco se volteó mirándola fríamente. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Bajar escaleras no es algo tan complicado.- le dijo mientras se volteaba nuevamente y seguía su camino.

Ella siguió observándolo. Pronto llegaron al primer piso, y caminaron en dirección al jardín, o patio de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron la puerta de cristal se abrió y el sol golpeó el rostro de Hermione. Vio ante ella un enorme campo con cesped y árboles dispersos. Muchas mujeres practicaban con distintas armas. Un sirviente se acercó. Parecía ser el entrenador.

-Señor.- dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Niobe comenzará hoy mismo.

Draco se volteó y caminó hacia Hermione sin detenerse. Ella retrocedió un poco pero él la sostuvo del brazo hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando su oído derecho. La cercanía del cuerpo del rubio hizo de la piel de Hermione se erizara. Le habló susurrándole.

-Solo dos guerreras son mías, las demás son utilizadas en ocasiones especiales. Las dos guerreras bajo mis órdenes actualmente son Brena y Saskia. Si entrenas con fuerza pronto te verás en batalla con Saskia. Véncela y podrás ocupar su lugar.

Inmediatamente después de decirle esto se separó de ella y se dirigió a otro sirviente que permanecía en la puerta.

-Libera a la esclava que ingresó hace algunos días con ella. Su nombre es Elisa.

* * *

Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante acompañado por Ron. Ambos tenían una capa negra que los cubría, pues era preferible para su seguridad. Actualemente, Hogsmade no se diferenciaba en mucho al Callejón Knocturn; había mortífagos en cada esquina, y si reconocían a un sangre sucia lo eliminaban en medio de la calle, sin importarles en lo más mínimo que otros los vieran. Después de todo, nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. 

En el Caldero Chorreante algunas personas permanecían conversando en las mesas, trantando de mantener el silencio sepulcral que actualmente se mantenía en todo el mundo mágico. Todos hechaban miradas dudosas a cualquiera que se les acercaba. Nunca antes había habido tiempos tan oscuros como aquellos.

George y Fred permanecían en una mesa, y reconocieron desde lejos a Harry por sus ojos verdes. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa con ellos y se sacaron las capas. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar de buen humor- y nadie los culpaba.-

-Sentimos lo de Hermione.- dijo Fred. – Todos estos malditos van a pagar. Es lo mejor de pertenecer al regimiento. Tienes licencia para matar a los bastardos.

-Creí que Luna vendría con ustedes.- dijo George. – Era importante que estuviera aquí, no pienso contar la historia dos veces.

-Luna ha desaparecido.- dijo Ron. – No estaba en la madriguera y nadie la ha visto en todo el día.

Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en George.

-Qué es lo que saben?- dijo repentinamente.

Fred miró a George.

-Como ya saben ascendimos en el regimiento. Nos asignan ya misiones, y bueno, al asignarnos misiones nos enteramos de algunas cosas que vienen desde la Orden.- dijo Fred.

-Tenemos una gran idea de lo que los mortífagos están planeando, por eso los citamos aquí.- dijo George. – Se trata de un plan masivo, y que si estamos en lo cierto, ocasionará el fin de la era blanca de la magia y el comienzo de la oscura.

-De qué se trata todo esto?- dijo Ron cansado. – Quieren explicarse de una buena vez?

- Él habla de la revolución de las bestias.- dijo una voz femenina que apareció de repente. Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en Ginny mientras ingresaba con su arco en la espalda y el uniforme del regimiento, al igual que Fred y George.

- Ya te ascendieron?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

Harry desvió la mirado nuevamente a George.

-Sigue.- le dijo.

-Mi hermanita tiene razón.- dijo George. – No hay mejor título para el plan de los mortífagos; es la revolución de las bestias.

-¿Conocen el bosque de Tirania?- dijo la pelirroja sentándose.

Todos asintieron.

-Qué pasa con ese bosque?- preguntó Ron tratando de entender.

-Allí habitan todas las criaturas fantásticas que existen en el planeta. El bosque de Tirania es como un mundo entero. Es Gigantesco. Imposible recorrerlo todo, y muchos no han regresado intentado atravesarlo.- dijo Ginny. – Dentro del bosque existen ciudades resguardadas por muros, en donde viven magos y brujas medievales. Y gracias a ellos es que sabemos lo poco que sabemos del bosque.

-El bosque de Tirania es un cuento de hadas en resumen. – dijo Fred. – Digo que es un cuento de hadas porque todas las criaturas de los cuentos residen allí. Y esa es la maldad del bosque. Los pocos que han conseguido salir han regresado dementes, porque se han encontrado con siete enanos y después de seguirlos, encontraron a una blanca nieves empalada; totalmente atravesada por una estaca y agonizando en un mar de sangre.

-El bosque hace uso de historias conocidas como los cuentos de hadas para crear ilusiones desagradables. Y por supuesto, está lleno de bestias, criaturas de todo tipo.- continuó George. – El bosque se alimenta de sangre; es como una sanguijuela indestructible. Creemos que los mortífagos están negociando con las bestias del bosque para que se unan a Voldemort, así él podrá transmitir el poder del bosque a él mismo, y será indestructible. A cambio del apoyo de las bestias, Vodemort ofrecerá al bosque un festín de sangre….sangre de impuros.

Ron se levantó bruscamente palideciendo.

-Estás diciendo que esos asesinos pretenden entregar a todos los impuros reclutados como una asquerosa ofrenda!- dijo levantando la voz.

-Sí Ron, eso es lo que planean. – dijo Ginny. – O al menos eso es lo que sospechamos. Las misiones que nos encomiendan son muy pobres, por eso hemos decidido que ahora que contamos con un entrenamiento, podemos intentar detenerlos.

-Nos internaremos en el bosque de Tirania.- dijo Fred.

-Seremos solo nosotros: Ron, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Fred y yo.- dijo George. – Iremos averiguando todo deteniéndonos en las ciudades que se encuentran dentro del bosque. Conozco a alguien que lo conoce a la perfección. Nos dará un mapa, e indicaciones necesarias.

Ginny chocó con la mirada fría de Harry, pero éste no la mantuvo durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó bruscamente y salió.

-Todavía está mal por todo esto verdad?- dijo Fred. – Sigue empeñado en matar a Voldemort?

-Es lo único que le importa.- dijo Ron. – Y lo entiendo. Si yo fuera él, también sería mi único objetivo en la vida.


	5. Judith

_Hola! Bebitas MIL GRACIAS por sus mensajes! Todo su apoyo es impresionante, he estado tan atareada y ustedes siempre están para levantarme el ánimo. Yo les tengo un regalito: un enorme capítulo. LAS ADORO, miles y millones de besos a:_

_Sakura (q mal lo de tu estuche bebita, créeme, mereces amigas cien veces mejores), nukire (muchísimas gracias! Espero el dibujo con ansias!) verox, maraweasley, yezzie, jane granger, swemy, aniss, pau, annaweasley, nymph, laia, krencita, vampisandi, babyjapan, melissapotter (yo tb extraño el foro!), malfoy-anne, naty, ivanna, demeure (hermosa, acá algunas bebitas han pasado mis fics, por ejemplo sakura y fanny, puedes buscarlos, gracias por la ayuda!), libert(hermosa! Q lindo verte!), jannine, withered(ay muchísimas gracias!), xochil, tefy, hallie, meli, chanty. _

_A todas las bebitas mencionadas: les dedico está chapter. Recíbanlo con todo mi cariño._

**Capítulo V**

**Judith**

El entrenador guió a Hermione a través del campo. Ella observaba todo con algo de timidez, sobre todo las distintas armas que las guerreras poseían.

Por supuesto, no les dejan usar varitas pues podrían usar magia para tratar de escapar. pensó ella mientras avanzaba.

El entrenador se detuvo frente a una joven que Hermione calculó tendría mas o menos su misma edad. La chica entrenaba con cadenas largas de las cuales salían gruesas púas. Su cabello era negro y lacio; largo hasta pasar un poco de su cintura. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, como la leche. Y sus ojos eran azules brillantes, todo en ella parecía perfecto.

-Brena enséñale en dónde guardamos las armas y haz que escoja una.- ordenó el entrenador.

-Sí señor.- dijo Brena inclinándose y mirándolo desaparecer. Luego miró a Hermione. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brena.

-Niobe.- dijo Hermione respondiendo a la sonrisa que aquella chica le ofrecía. Ella era una de las guerreras de Draco. Sin embargo, y lo recordaba bien, era a Saskia a la que debía eliminar.

-Pareces agradable.- dijo Brena. – No todas aquí suelen serlo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Hermione mirando a las demás. – No lo son?

-No, al menos no conmigo.

Brena guió a Hermione a un pequeño cubículo en donde cientos de armas colgaban de las paredes. Los ojos azules de Brena recorrieron el lugar y luego se posaron en la castaña.

-Tienes unos ojos impresionantes.- dijo Brena repentinamente.

-Son marrones, no hay nada de impactantes en ellos.- agregó ella.

-No, es la forma, y son grandes. Hay algo en ellos..solo que no sé qué es.

Hermione caminó por el lugar, observando todo tipo de armas, hasta que hubo una que llamó su atención. Una espada samurai de fina plata y forjada en hierro y acero puro aparecía frente a ella con un equipo de pequeñas dagas.

-Quiero esta.- dijo tomándola.

-Bien, ya que eres nueva te va a tocar empezar por lo más bajo. Pero si aprendes rápido conseguirás ascender.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en Brena.

-¿Qué tal te llevas con Saskia?- le preguntó en un tono casi inocente.

Brena entornó los ojos.

-Nada bien.

-¿Te gustaría que la reemplace?

Brena se mantuvo en silencio, no porque no supiera qué responderle, sino porque la pregunta la había sorprendido.

-Sí, por supuesto..- le respondió finalmente, mas bastante confundida.

-Pues bien. Lo haré.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró a la biblioteca encontró a Pansy sentada encima de su escritorio. Sus finas piernas quedaban al descurbierto por la capa negra y esbozó una sonrisa cuando el joven rubio ingresó. Jack Spencer y Blaise Zabini se encontraban en los sillones; ambos parecían contentos.

-Miren nada más a quién tenemos el honor! Draco Malfoy! El mortífago más ocupado de Londres..- dijo Jack levatándose y haciendo algunos gestos con sus manos. Sus ojos verdes opacos quedaban al descubierto bajo los mechones de su cabello castaño. – Tan ocupado que no se ha dejado ver en mucho tiempo!

Draco caminó hacia su escritorio manteniendo la inexpresividad de su rostro.

-He estado ocupado.- respondió con frivolidad.

-Claro, ya sabemos sobre tu nueva…adquisición.- completó Zabini. – Es el destino no crees? La Granger..en tu casa, sirviéndote. Ni en tus mejores sueños lo habrías imaginado no es así Malfoy?

-Como sea.- dijo Draco, aunque sabía que lo que le decían era cierto, y cada segundo que pasaba sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca lo perturbaba.

Pansy se bajó del escritorio.

-Vinieron porque te traen noticias. Tu padre ya debe saberlo pero está de viaje.- dijo la morena.

-Tu prima va a venir a pasar una temporada aquí en el castillo.- dijo Jack. – órdenes de Voldemort.

-Malina?- dijo Draco fijando sus ojos grises en Pansy.

-Sí. Tenías razón después de todo..- dijo la morena. – Su sangre es completamente la de una elfa oscura. Es la princesa.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Siempre lo supo, aquello era evidente.

Jack se acercó a Pansy y le hizo señas para que la acompañara a buscar a un sirviente. Ella lo hizo saliendo con él y dejando solos a Draco y a Zabini.

-Cuándo te casas con Pansy?- le preguntó sentándose.

-Cuando quiera. - respondió secamente el rubio.

Zabini se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, sin despegar los ojos de los de Draco.

-Cómo es que puedes permanecer allí sentado sabiendo que tienes en tus manos a la sangre sucia Gryffindoriana?- le dijo finalmente.

Draco lo perforó con su mirada.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Yo ya la habría matado.

-Hay cosas que me interesan más de ella.

Zabini sonrió.

-Malfoy, dime la verdad, qué es lo que quieres de Granger?

Draco no se demoró mucho en responder.

-Todo.

* * *

Ginny caminaba por las calles de Hogsmade en camino hacia la madriguera. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había visto a sus padres y a sus otros hermanos. Se acomó el arco que le colgaba de la espalda y las flechas mágicas. Algunos copos de nieve cayeron en su rostro pero pronto se desvanecieron. Su cabello color sangre caía en tiernas ondulaciones mientras cruzaba la esquina. No pudo evitar dejar salir un grito cuando encontró el cadáver de una niña sobre el suelo. Al lado de ella colgaba un pergamino en el que se leía: "Aquí yace otra sangre sucia".

-Malditos desgraciados!- exclamó mientras lágrimas de ira escapaban de sus ojos.

Se inclinó y acarició los cabellos casi anaranjados de la pequeña. Al verla allí tendida, solo pudo pensar en Hermione. Tenía que creer que aún estaba viva; tenía que creer que estaba bien.

-Duerme pequeñita; al menos tú ya te liberaste de todo este infierno.- le susurró dándole una última caricia. Se levantó y siguió caminando, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que una mano la agarró del brazo y la obligó a pegarse contra la pared.

Ginny quiso gritar como primer impulso, pero la misma mano tapó sus labios y de repente vio unos ojos verdes brillar debajo de una capucha negra. Su respiración se tranquilizó: ella jamás podría confundir aquella mirada.

-Soy yo...- le dijo Harry lentamente sacando su mano de la boca de Ginny, mas no apartándose de ella o dejándola separarse de la pared.

-Lo sé.- dijo la pelirroja fijando sus ojos miel en él. Se sentía estúpida, su corazón latía demasiado rápido al estar tan cerca de él y no podía evitarlo. Mucho menos ocultarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo él secamente mientras se separaba de ella y caminaba a través del callejón. Al ver que Ginny no lo seguía se volteó y la miró directamente. – Camina.

La pelirroja reaccionó y lo siguió, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Zabini sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Un olor a menta se esparció por la biblioteca. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Draco.

-Todo?- continuó Blaise. – Qué es todo para ti Malfoy.

-Destruirla. Es mía después de todo.- le respondió el rubio.

Jack y Pansy regresaron con el un sirviente. Éste hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de su amo.

-Señor Malfoy.- dijo el sirviente. – Me necesitaba?

-Sí.- dijo el rubio. – Ya liberaste a la sangre sucia?

-No señor, supuse que era preferible esperar su confirmación.

-Hiciste bien.- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Al mirar a través de ella pudo observar el bosque. – Suéltala como te dije.

-Qué!- dijo Pansy molesta. – Entiendo que debes manipular a la Granger pero soltar a una impura es una debilidad!

-No he terminado.- dijo Draco fijando sus ojos fríos en Pansy, y ella entendió que debía callarse. Luego los fijó en su sirviente.- Le dije a Granger que la solaría, y yo cumplo con mi palabra. Claro que, nunca le dije en dónde la soltaría…

Todos los presentes sonrieron esperando las órdenes finales de Draco.

-Entonces en dónde la soltamos señor?- preguntó el sirviente.

-Hasta Pansy se congeló cuando escuchó a su novio pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-En el bosque.

* * *

Ginny entró a lo que parecía un bar. Era mucho menos acogedor que el Caldero Chorreante, pero había menos gente. Harry se sentó en una mesa y ella lo siguió sentándose frente a él. Sus ojos miel lo miraban inquisitivamente. Quería entenderlo, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya eso se le hacía imposible.

Harry se quitó la capucha dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello negro azabache cayeran por su frente. Sus ojos verdes intensos la penetraban y ella no pudo evitar volver a sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. ¿Cómo era que él podía hacerle todo eso con solo mirarla? Le dolía tanto.

-Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

-No vas a ir con nosotros.- dijo con sequedad. – Te quedarás aquí.

Ginny se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente pero pronto comprendió que hablaba del viaje al interior del bosque de Tirania.

-Esa no es tu decisión.- le dijo finalmente algo confundida. – Quiero ir e iré.

-Si vas no te lo perdonaré nunca.- dijo Harry clavando su mirada en ella.

Ginny intentó controlarse. Aún no podía entender absolutamente nada. Ella no podía comprender nada de lo que Harry hacía desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Terminó con ella, la alejó de su vida por completo, casi no le dirigía la palabra y ahora pretendía manipularla. Entendía que Harry sufría, que había pasado por demasiadas cosas y que eso lo había convertido en alguien frío y distante; pero eso no iba a detenerla. Ella tenía que involucrarse, ser parte de la solución de todo aquello. Hermione también era su amiga, y ella quería que la guerra terminara; que los mestizos fueran liberados.

-Tengo que ir. – dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar todos sus motivos para involucrarse. – Lo siento.

-Si lo haces te odiaré para siempre Ginny.- la amenazó mientras sus ojos verdes se inundaban de ira.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? Es que acaso crees que no tengo derecho a luchar por aquellos que me importan? Crees que podría seguir aquí, viendo cadáveres en las esquinas y preguntándome si Hermione está bien? Crees que puedo vivir levantándome todas las mañanas pendiente de que el diario el profeta ponga en sus listas de muertos a algún conocido mío?

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo levantándose bruscamente y saliendo.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te amo Harry.- susurró para sí.

* * *

Luna entró a la madriguera silenciosamente. Ya era muy tarde, y no quería despertar a nadie. Además, se sentía muy débil Tenía que descansar como se lo había dicho Dumbledore. Miró sus manos solo con la luz que penetraba por las ventanas. Todo su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba en la naturaleza de Luna el tener miedo de los cambios, no porque fuera excesivamente valiente, sino porque la inocencia que poseía le daba fuerzas para creer que lo malo algún día tendría fin. Se sentía bien al saber que ella era un elemento clave para restaurar la paz.

Se sacó los zapatos y con sus pies porcelánicos pisó el primer escalón. Entonces la luz de la sala se encendió y ella saltó hacia atrás, viendo a Ron apoyado contra la pared.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó sin moverse de su sitio y mirándola con seriedad.

Luna sonrió levemente humedeciendo sus labios rosa. Sus ojos, grandes y azules, bailaron por la sala como si estuvieran inspeccionando que nadie más estuviera por ahí.

-Eres tú el único despierto? Ya es muy tarde deberías ir a dormir.- le dijo Luna dulcemente, preocupada por Ron. Había estado viviendo en la madriguera desde hacía ya algunos meses, y para compensar todo lo que los Weasley habían hecho por ella se preocupaba de cada miembro e intentaba ayudar a Molly en las labores domésticas.

-Luna, respóndeme.- le ordenó el pelirrojo. – Ya estaría dormido de no ser que me quedé esperándote así que espero me expliques por qué llegas tan tarde.

-Estuve haciendo algunas diligencias en la Orden.

-Creí que habías renunciado.- dijo Ron mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Sí pero al parecer no querían aceptar mi renuncia, pero ya solucioné todo.- dijo Luna sonriendo y acercándose al pelirrojo. – Pero ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir. Mañana me cuentas lo que sucedió en la reunión con Fred y George si?

Ron no le creyó ni una palabra. Eran más de las doce de la noche; no podía haber estado tanto tiempo solucionando ese problema. Sin embargo dejó de hacer preguntas, pues había algo que le importaba mucho más.

Te ves pálida, te sientes bien?- dijo repentinamente acercándose y posando su mano sobre la frente de Luna. No tenía fiebre.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes solo necesito descansar. Mañana estaré bien, lo prometo.- le dijo.

Pero segundos después tambaleó como si fuera a caerse y sus labios, siempre rosados, ahora estaban pálidos como toda su piel. Ron la sujetó y la miró con curiosidad insistente. Luna le sonrió.

-Puedes creerlo? Solo un día agitado y ya me tambaleo. Qué débil que soy! Pero mañana seré fuerte, sí, mañana..- dijo casi como para sí misma.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto.- dijo Ron mientras se inclinaba y la cargaba en sus brazos. – Dudo que puedas subir las escaleras en estas condiciones.

Cuando llegaron la habitación de la rubia, ella ya había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Ron la acostó, le quitó los zapatos, y la cubrió con la sábana. Antes de irse depositó un beso en la frente de Luna, pero en lugar de sentir el calor de su piel se chocó con un frío que casi congeló sus labios.

Tal vez ella tiene razón y mañana estará mejor, pensó Ron. Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La noche llegó con rapidez en el castillo Malfoy. Hermione había entrenado exhaustivamente todo el día, y se sentía bastante orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Solo siendo su primer día había derrotado a una de las esclavas que llevaban semanas entrenando. El uso de la espada se le daba muy bien, la puntería con las dagas habría que perfeccionarla, pero eso no importaba ya. Tenía que alcanzar su meta y derrotar a Saskia para ocupar su puesto. Hermione le debía cosas importantes a Draco, y pensaba retribuirle tal y como se lo prometió.

Se dio un baño y cuando salió encontró una bandeja con comida sobre su cama. Se lanzó a ella para comer, viendo cómo gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cristales de las grandes ventanas.

-Qué horrible es no recordar.. pensó bajando la mirada con tristeza. Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a una bella joven de cabellos negros y piel de porcelana.

- Vine a comer contigo.- dijo Brena entrando con su bandeja. – Es terrible comer sola.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Adivina a quién vi por los corredores.- dijo Brena mientras mordía una manzana.

-A quién?- preguntó la castaña esparciendo su kimono por la cama.

-A Draco Malfoy.- dijo Brena humedeciendo sus labios rojos. – Es muy extraño verlo pasearse por el piso de las guerreras; es más, nunca lo he visto por aquí. Me pareció que observaba la puerta de tu cuarto…

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante algunos segundos.

-En serio nunca viene para acá?- dijo mirando a Brena.- No habla con las guerreras?

Brena rió como si Hermione acabara de decir una broma.

-Él jamás nos dirige la palabra al menos que sea necesario. Ya sabes, porque somos mestizas. Todos los de esta familia son funestos, sus amistades, etc. Ni siquiera sé si Brena es mi verdadero nombre.

-Tú tampoco recuerdas nada..- dijo Hermione. Aunque en su mente se preguntaba por qué Draco era tan frío con las demás y con ella en cambio, se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Obliviate.- dijo Brena. – Niobe, tú perdiste la memoria naturalmente no es así?

-Sí.- dijo Hermione

-Sabes quién es una verdadera pesadilla?- dijo Brena casi susurrando. – La novia de Draco, Pansy.

Hermione sintió como si aquel nombre no se le hiciera desconocido, pero ignoró aquel sentimiento.

-Tiene novia?

-Sí, y es una antipática no la soporto. Pero es de sangre pura, así que tengo que tolerar sus insultos. – le dijo mientras mordía nuevamente la manzana. – Me alegra que estés aquí, es difícil no tener con quién hablar.

* * *

Draco arrancó la blusa de Pansy y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus manos la recorrieron casi con violencia. Ella lo notó en sus besos desesperados y en la fuerza que ejercía cuando la tocaba. Bruscamente lo paró, aunque en el fondo de su ser no quería hacerlo; algo le estaba pasando.

-Draco!- exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio. – Basta.

El rubio golpeó con uno de sus puños la cama, aún estando encima de Pansy. Ella fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de él.

-Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada.- dijo él con sequedad mientras se levantaba y abotonaba su camisa. – Ándate no estoy de humor.

-No me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que tienes!- dijo Pansy resuelta. – Es por la sangre sucia no es así? Estás muy extraño desde que la compraste.

Draco la miró fríamente.

-La odio. Sabes cuánto esfuerzo tengo que hacer para no correr en este mismo instante y matarla con mis propias manos? No es justo que la tenga tan cerca..hasta puedo sentir su asqueroso aroma. Es demasiada tentación y no lo soporto.

-Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello.

-Lo sé. Ahora vete.

Pansy se vistió y salió como él se lo ordenó. Draco se sentó al borde de la ventana y se quedó pensando en ella, en la sangre sucia.

* * *

Era ya muy tarde. Los relámpagos caían y hacían temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Hermione estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, pero repentinamente algo la obligó a despertar.

-Qué es eso? pensó escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón. Un olor extraño pero embriagador la había envuelto. Pero¿de dónde provenía?

Se levantó lentamente, y sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío mármol negro. Caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando la cola de su larga bata blanca para dormir. Sus ojos marrones se asomaron por el corredor oscuro.

El olor se intensificaba.

Hermione salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La curiosidad que sentía era más fuerte que su miedo. Además, había algo que la estaba llamando. Sentía cómo sus pies se congelaban por el frío del piso, y los relámpagos iluminaban el pasillo mientras avanzaba hasta el final, y entonces vio las escaleras que subían.

"Está terminantemente prohibido subir al tercer piso", recordó que el sirviente le había dicho. Sin embargo, ella no podía resistirse.

Qué gran error.

Al llegar al piso superior el sonido de los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron. Entonces siguió el olor, que cada vez se había más fuerte. Caminó por varios minutos, hasta llegar al final del corredor. Una puerta gran puerta negra se encontraba semiabierta. Dos gárgolas de diablos se encontraban a los lados de éstas. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido intimidada por ellas, pero en ese momento no. Hermione empujó la puerta lentamente, asomando su mirada en el interior.

Lo que vio la sorprendió enormemente.

Frente a ella tenía una gran habitación, quizás el doble del tamaño de la suya. En una gran cama una mujer permanecía atada con grilletes y cadenas. Hermione no pensó, solo seguía aquello que la llamaba. Entró.

Los relámpagos caían con fuerza. Se acercó lentamente para poder ver bien a aquella mujer. Las sábanas de la cama eran blancas de seda y brillantes, y su vestido también lo era, tanto así que se confundía con todo lo demás. La piel de aquella mujer era extremadamente blanca, y las venas se dibujaban claramente en su piel. Su cabello era de oro, rubio y brillante, se esparcía por las sábanas. Una cruz de metal colgaba de su cuello, y una corona con rosas blancas permanecía en su cabeza.

La mujer abrió los ojos.

Hermione quiso retroceder, pero algo se lo impedía. Miró directamente a los ojos a aquel ser, y notó que su iris era completamente gris. La mujer se sentó en la cama, y las cadenas se chocaron unas con otras. Repentinamente, sin que Hermione lograra entender qué estaba sucediendo, cayó en la cama, como si sus fuerzas se hubieran desvanecido por completo. La mujer se acercó a ella, y tomó su muñeca.

-Adiós y hasta siempre..- le dijo casi en un susurro. Y entonces abrió su boca mostrando unos colmillos enormemente largos.

-Expelliarmus!- gritó Draco desde la puerta. La vampireza voló hasta donde las cadenas le permitieron y chocó contra la pared para caer nuevamente a la cama.

Hermione recuperó su voluntad y se levantó espantada. Draco caminó enfadado hasta ella y la sacudió de hombros.

-Cómo se te ocurre subir! Está prohido! Qué no te lo explicaron o fuiste demasiado estúpida como para comprenderlo?

Lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por las mejillas de la castaña. Se sentía aterrada. Draco volteó la mirada rabioso y del brazo la sacó por la fuerza.

Cerró la puerta y la encantó con un hechizo. No soltó a Hermione, la arrastró tomando con fuerza su brazo hasta su habitación en las torres. Ella seguía llorando.

Draco la soltó bruscamente una vez adentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos grises la miraron con furia. Hermione lo miró sollozando.

-Perdóname, perdóname no quise..

-Pero lo hiciste! Nunca debí haberte sacado de las mazmorras! Ni soltar a Elisa!.- gritó histérico mientras caminaba por la habitación. – Dijiste que obedecerías!

-No quise! No quise!- repitió ella sosteniéndose la cabeza. – Ese olor me despertó, y algo me llamaba con fuerza..y después mi corazón, que latía con ritmos acelerados…no sabía lo que hacía! Qué estúpida!

Draco paró repentinamente. Las palabras de la castaña lo habían sorprendido. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella, mirándola con detenimiento. Su cabello castaño caía largo hasta su cintura, en ondulaciones constantes. Se sintió algo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía.

Hermione quitó sus manos de su rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas. No entendía por qué él había dejado de gritarle. Pero se sintió avergonzada por cómo la estaba mirando. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Draco caminó hacia ella y paró a unos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos grises seguían clavados en su cuerpo, congelándola.

-Dices que un olor extraño te levantó. Cómo era.?.- le preguntó con sequedad.

-Era como….rosas blancas creo.- dijo ella deteniéndose a pensar a qué se asemejaba el olor.

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Tienes razón no fue tu culpa.

Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello. Draco caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en el borde de ésta.

-Ya puedes irte. No volverá a sucederte lo mismo.

-Pero..no entiendo..- dijo ella.

Draco volteó y la miró de arriba a bajo. Nuevamente se sintió desnuda.

-Eres virgen, eso es todo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron escandalosamente y bajó la mirada. Draco seguía observándola y notó cuán perturbada estaba debido a aquel comentario. Parecía un niña sonrojándose. Pansy nunca lo hacía; para él era extraño aquel gesto. Aquella mestiza que se encontraba frente a él era la misma a la que siempre odió en sus años de colegio, y no comprendía cómo solo ahora notaba que había algo infantil en su mirada y en sus gestos. Tal vez solo lo había notado porque se enteró que era virgen, y que aún no podía ser una mujer. Hasta entonces no había notado que las sangre sucias también eran mujeres.

-Judith es mi hermana. La convirtieron en una vampireza contra su voluntad. Los vampiros se alimentan de cualquiera, pero solo convierten a otros en vampiros dándoles la vida eterna cuando son virgenes. Si eres virgen y hay un vampiro cerca, sentirás la atracción de inmediato. Y como ya debes saber, las rosas son el órgano femenino de la planta, y son un símbolo de el órgano femenino de una mujer. Rosas blancas significan pureza, virginidad. Eso fue lo que oliste.- le dijo algo malhumorado. – Ahora vete.

Hermione seguía avergonzada pero consiguió levantar la mirada.

-Cómo sé que no sucederá nuevamente?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-No sucederá. Me encargaré de ello.

La castaña dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de irse volteó un momento.

-Gracias por salvarme, por lo de Elisa, y por lo de averiguar quién soy.- dijo sintiendo que cada vez le debía más a aquel ser que parecía un témpano de hielo. Lamentablemente ella ya no lo veía con desagrado, es más, sentía que era como un protector. Qué equivocada estaba.

-No me lo agradezcas, todo tiene un precio.- dijo el rubio fijando sus ojos grises en ella.

Esa noche Hermione casi no pudo dormir.


	6. La marca del dragón

_Hola bebitas! primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes! no tienen idea lo mucho que me animan, y ahora precisamente que no me siento nada bien, por algunas cosas que están sucediendo en mi vida. En fin, solo quiero decirles que espero este capìtulo sea de su agrado, las adoro, reconocimientos de mi parte a:_

_kaoruriddle, hermalfoy,jeannine, annaweasley, agf, lucy, macarena, crystaldoll, nimi, k-risslupin, nymph, carialvarado, sonia zaoldyeck, laila and grinchy, kmiriel, naty, malfoyteamo, pansy, monshy layom, mara, iris warren, arsami, swemy, yuntao, alexia, ana lovegood, montse, melissapotter, erol, hallie, laia, inuko, yaiza, lauriz, galadriel, jane, silviota, demeure, babyjapan, sweet granger, nulka, jud, isilwen, aniss, adriana, alevkgirl, amira, ana, magic girl, vampisandi, sakura, juanes love, pau,conny, istel, meli, kjannine, nukire._

_Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a mis bebitas adoradas: erol, istel, karla y lucy...perdónenme por lo de la última vez, qué descuidado de mi parte. Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome, y por ser lo que son._

**Capítulo VI**

**La marca del Dragón**

-El desayuno está servido!- gritó Molly mientras Luna terminaba de poner el último plato.

Fred y George bajaron primero, casi lanzándose por los pasamanos de las escaleras. Ginny bajó con elegancia cepillándose su cabello sangre y Ron al último, colocándose la capa.

-Y papá?- preguntó Fred.

-Se fue al ministerio temprano. Percy también.

Ron se sentó y observó a Luna; el cambio lo impactó. El rosa en sus mejillas había vuelto, sus labios estaban más rosados que nunca y sus ojos azules irradiaban algo magnífico. Su cabello rubio brillaba largo y suelto. Parecía como si jamás en la vida se hubiera sentido mal.

En cuanto Molly salió de la cocina Fred y George miraron a Luna.

-Ya te contó Ron?- preguntó George.

-Contarme qué?- dijo Luna sin entender nada.

-Ya lo haré yo mientras nos alistamos. Saldremos esta misma noche no es así?- dijo Ginny levantándose. – Hay mucho qué hacer.

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Luna y se la llevó.

* * *

-Vaya! Se te da bien el uso de la espada no es así?- dijo Brena mientras agitaba sus cadenas.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

-Creo que he hecho esto en mi pasado. Lo siento en mí, no hay otra explicación de que se me haga tan fácil.

-Es bastante probable.- dijo Brena haciendo volar sus cadenas en círculos alrededor de ella.

Se habían levantado temprano como siempre, y se encontraban entrenando junto a las demás. Hermione permanecía pensativa mientras movía su espada con una técnica casi profesional.

-Estás pensativa.- comentó Brena.

-No vas a creer lo que me sucedió a noche.- dijo Hermione pero pronto se vio interrumpida por una voz que se dirigió hacia ella.

-Así que tú eres la nueva.- dijo una mujer que poseía una espada como arma, al igual que ella. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio y lacio tan solo le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

-Déjala Saskia.- dijo Brena interponiéndose. – Ya sé lo que pretendes y no es justo.

Saskia sonrió.

-Por qué no dejas que lo decida ella?- dijo señalando a Hermione.

Niobe miró a su alrededor; todas las guerreras habían dejado de entrenar para observar la situación.

-Tú eres Saskia.- dijo Hermione fijando sus ojos marrones en ella. – Mucho gusto.

Saskia rió sonoramente.

-Así que eres educada, Niobe. Ese es tu nombre no es cierto?..Como sea, usualmente reto a algunas de las nuevas guerreras a que se batan a duelo conmigo. He decidido que será divertido hacerlo con alguien que ha escogido mi misma arma…

Brena empujó a Saskia.

-Ella recién entró ayer! Acaso eres tan cobarde que te quieres batir a duelo con alguien que recién empieza? Por qué no me lo pides a mí!

Pero Hermione pudo su mano en el hombro de Brena haciendo que se calmara. Sus ojos marrones permanecían serenos, y pronto, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia delante, se vio frente a Saskia.

-Si quieres pelear, peliemos.- dijo Niobe mirándola fijamente. – Pero debes recordar que si te venzo, automáticamente asumiré tu posición y tú descenderás.

Saskia rió con fuerza.

-Sí, claro que lo sé; pero eso no va a suceder ni en tus mejores sueños.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo varias cartas que había recibido de mortífagos. Ya todo estaba preparado para que la revolución de las bestias se llevara a cabo. Sin embargo, entre tantos papeles, su mente se encontraba desconcentrada. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el techo; brillantes, oscuros. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a la sangre sucia en aquel momento¿Estaría entrenando con fuerza para convertirse en una de sus guerreras? En aquel momento, no había nada que deseara más que tenerla para él. Desde que Hermione Granger había sido comprada y vivía dentro de las mismas paredes que él, se había convertido en una obsesión. No podía pasar un solo segundo sin que él pensara en ella. Por supuesto, eso se debía al odio que sentía hacia la castaña; la detestaba de tal manera que conseguía volverse loco cada vez que la tenía cerca. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba perturbando; quería acabar con ella de una vez y terminar con el martirio que estaba sufriendo. Respiró profundamente. ¿Y si las cosas no salían como él las planeaba¿Y si Hermione no conseguía derrotar a Saskia?

-Maldita sangre sucia.- soltó en voz alta.

Si no conseguía hacerlo no podría ser su guerrera; y por más que le costase reconocerlo, deseaba tenerla cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera de él. Solo así podría transformarla en una asesina, y ponerla en contra de sus amigos. Solo así tendría el arma perfecta.

Con un movimiento brusco se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca. Tendría que encargarse personalmente de que Hermione venciera a Saskia a como diera lugar. Aún estaba de principiante, para llegar a luchar contra Saskia le faltaba derrotar a otras primero.

Lo que no sabía era que la batalla se había adelantado.

Draco Malfoy salió al jardín y se quedó estático frente a la escena que tenía en frente. Todas las guerreras se encontraban en filas observando en el centro, a Saskia y a Hermione dispuestas a batirse a duelo. La castaña se encontraba en el extremo de la izquierda, y la rubia en el extremo de la derecha.

El entrenador corrió directamente a donde se encontraba Draco.

-Señor.

-Me puedes explicar qué está pasando!- dijo extremadamente irritado. Sin duda alguna aquello lo arruinaría todo.

-Saskia retó a duelo a Niobe, y ella aceptó.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Cruzado de brazos desde las sombras observaba la escena. De repente, la situación no le pareció tan terrible. Saskia sin duda alguna vencería a Hermione, y él quería estar presente cuando aquella espada atravesara el pequeño cuerpo de la virginal castaña. Quería verla en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Quizás le diría después al entrenador que se demorara un poco en curar las heridas de su cuerpo, solo para verla sufrir. ¿Por qué no? Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, lleno de odio. Tal vez así conseguiría apaciguar sus ansias de verla agonizar, y al menos por unos instantes quitarse de encima el peso de su obsesión. Ya después vería cómo hacerla su guerrera. Por ahora, nadie podría quitarle el placer de verla al borde de la muerte.

-Lista?- preguntó Saskia del otro extremo, sosteniendo su espada en forma horizontal encima de su cabeza.

-Siempre lo he estado.- respondió Hermione, sosteniendo su espada verticalmente frente a su rostro.

Saskia esbozó una media sonrisa. Niobe le parecía enigmática, y estaba en lo cierto. Su rostro poseía facciones finas, nada llamativas, pero sus ojos eran excesivamente bellos; grandes y marrones. Eran sus ojos, los que más la intrigaban. En su mirada, había algo infantil, y sin embargo, también había algo oscuro. Allí paradas en posición de duelo, mirándose dijamente, Saskia pudo ver cómo la oscuridad crecía hasta el punto de cubrir todo lo infantil había antes. Solo entonces temió, pero solo un poco.

-Sabes, esto va a ser corto.- dijo Saskia. – Voy a correr hacia ti, y voy a herirte. Vas a caer, y la batalla habrá terminado. Será cuestión de segundos.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa infantil que petrificó a Saskia; definitivamente, aquel gesto no congeniaba con su mirada oscura.

-No voy a perder.- dijo Hermione en voz alta.

Entonces Saskia corrió cortando la distancia, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se encontraban tan lejos la una de la otra que ambas corrieron por unos segundos hasta alcanzarse. Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron, las miradas de los presentes se llenaron de emoción. Pronto, Saskia y Hermione hubieron levantado sus espadas y se cruzaron consiguiendo que la castaña terminara en el lado derecho, y la rubia en el izquierdo. El público contuvo la respiración.

Ambas contrincantes estaban dándose la espalda la una a la otra. Se habían cruzado solamente, pero todos habían visto cómo ambas habían levantado sus espadas y lanzado un golpe. Pasaban los segundos, y ninguna de las dos se movía. Nadie podía decir quién había herido a quién. Hermione mirada al frente con su espada en forma horizontal frente a ella, mientras que Saskia hacía lo mismo del otro lado, pero con la espada en forma vertical. Aquello no duró mucho. Los ojos de Saskia se llenaron de lágrimas y tambaleó. Un grito ahogado por parte de las guerreras se soltó al notar lo que les parecía asombroso. Draco Malfoy dejó su inexpresividad y descruzó sus brazos para mirar con sorpresa a Saskia sostenerse el abdomen y caer al suelo en un charco de sangre. Solo hasta entonces, las nubes se disiparon y unos pocos rayos de luz dieron contra la espada de Hermione que, horizontal frente a ella, se mantenía embarrada de sangre.

-No puede ser…- dijo Brena casi en un susurro y sin poder respirar.

Saskia lloraba a gritos en el suelo desangrándose. El entrenador corrió hacia ella y con un hechizo curó sus heridas y limpió la sangre del césped. Pero aún nadie se atrevía a moverse.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Contra toda suposición, Hermione había ganado la batalla contra su mejor guerrera. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella, sin aún poder comprender lo que sucedía. Allí estaba, parada con su kimono manchado por pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Su cabello castaño ondulado bailaba con el viento mientras que su rostro permanecía sereno, calmado. Dejó correr la manga larga de su Kimono contra la espada, limpiando la sangre de ésta. Por unos breves momentos vio oscuridad en la mirada de la castaña, pero pronto ésta se desvaneció y ocupó su lugar esa inocencia casi infantil que la caracterizaba.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y sus mejillas se encendieron. No supo por qué se sonrojó, tal vez por todas aquellas miradas sobre ella. Parecía una niña, pero trató de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo; al menos hasta que sus ojos se chocaron con los de hielo a lo lejos. Hermione lo vio, en la entrada, mirándola fríamente. El rubio dio media vuelta haciendo volar su capa negra e ingresó a la casa sin decir nada. Y ella sintió un extraño vacío.

Draco estaba furioso. Entró haciendo sonar la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Allí se topó con dos esclavas limpiando y un sirviente vigilándolas. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de ira, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que descargarse con lo primero que tenía en frente. Si no podía lastimar a la sangre sucia por ahora, lo haría con las demás de su misma especie.

-A ellas dos, las quiero en la sala de torturas. Permanentemente.- le dijo al sirviente. Las dos muchachas sollozaron tapándose las bocas para no hacer ruido y al menos, salvar lo que les quedaba de sus tristes vidas.

Entró a la biblioteca y lanzó la puerta al cerrarla. ¡Se le había escapado de las manos¡Se le había escapado nuevamente! La muy estúpida, asquerosa, sangre sucia. Los deseos que rugían dentro de su pecho eran insoportables; necesitaba hacerle daño, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar. No podría soportar todo aquello durante más tiempo. Tenía que encontrar fuerzas de alguna forma, algo que aplacara por completo el intenso deseo que tenía por herirla. Al menos para estar tranquilo, para no pensar en ello todo el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al entrenador.

-Señor, Niobe a ganado la batalla. Sustituirá a Saskia. ¿Le hará usted la marca?

Draco fijó sus ojos en el sirviente.

-Sí, llévala a mi habitación.

* * *

Harry estaba ansioso. Eran ya más de las doce de la mañana y aún no llegaban. Se paseó por el monte caminando en círculos. ¿Y si no llegaban¿Y si se habían arrepentido de venir a la misión? No, eso era poco probable. Pero definitivamente sí deseaba que al último momento Ginny hubiera reconsiderado su petición, y le hiciera el inmenso favor de no meterse en lo que no le importaba. Si ella iba, solo resultaría una distracción para él de su objetivo principal; y ahora muchas vidas pendían de un hilo, entre ellas la de Hermione.

-Hermione…resiste.- dijo para sí.

Entonces sus ojos verdes los divisaron.

Ron, Luna, Ginny, Fred y George subían la colina con sus mochilas. Harry se subió la capucha negra de modo que subriera su cabello negro azabache y dejara su rostro en las sombras. El viento hacía que el cabello dorado de Luna volara al igual que su vestido blanco. Ginny cargaba con su arco, y su cabello sangre también bailaba con la brisa. Fred y George cargaban con sus dagas, cada una con un poder especial, y fueron los primeros en alcanzar a Harry.

-Perdona el retraso, pero tuvimos que esperar a que mamá saliera.- dijo George fijando sus ojos miel en Harry.

-No importa.- respondió él, y sus ojos verdes se chocaron con los caramelo de Ginny. Mas pronto cortó el contacto. Quería olvidarse que ella estaba allí.

-Listo. Hagamos esto de una buena vez.- dijo Ron caminando hacia el traslador, que era una lata de jugo que yacía en el monte.

Todos se acercaron, y entonces notaron que Luna no lo había hecho. Se voltearon para verla allí, parada, con sus ojos azules fijos en el cielo. Su vestido blanco volaba, y su cabello parecía de oro puro bajo el resplandor del sol. Su piel nunca había estado tan gloriosamente blanca como aquel día. En ese momento todos notaron lo que Ron había notado en la mañana: había algo distinto en Luna.

-Looney tiempo de partir!- dijo Fred sonriendo. – Llamando a Looney a la tierra, me escuchas?

Pero Luna no dejó de mirar el cielo, solo sonrió y dijo:

-Qué pureza. Va a llover.

-Luna, estamos en verano.- dijo Ginny.

-Aquí no, en Tirania.- dijo Luna por fin fijando los ojos en sus amigos. – Va a ser un diluvio mortal.

George rió con un tono burlesco.

-Sí Luna, y cuando lleguen tus amigos los extraterrestres les diré que los quisiste buscar. Ahora ven, ven.

Luna no dejó su sonrisa y caminó inocentemente hacia el círculo que sus amigos estaban haciendo.

-A la cuenta de tres.- dijo Ron.

-1

-2

-3…

Y pronto desaparecieron de la ciudad.

* * *

Brena caminaba de un lado a otro en el extremo más lejano del jardín. Hermione la observaba sin pronunciar palabra.

-Eres una genia sabes?- le dijo a Hermione. – Insuperable, una genia!

-No fue para tanto..- dijo la castaña sonrrojándose.

-Para tanto? Fue para mucho! Increíble!.- dijo Brena casi saltando de la emoción.

Un sirviente se acercó a ambas y mirando despectivamente a Brena se dirigió a Hermione.

-Acompáñeme, son órdenes del joven Malfoy.- y con esto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Brena le dirigió una mirada intriga y Hermione se la respondió de la misma manera. Inmediatamente corrió para no perder de vista al sirviente.

Lo siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y sin embargo no se detuvo. Siguió por las escaleras que guiaban al tercero.

Hermione paró bruscamente. El sirviente se volteó para verla.

-Dije que me siguieras, eres tonta o qué?

La castaña titubeó.

-No me es permitido subir..- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Son órdenes del joven Malfoy! Si él quiere que las reglas se rompan, entonces se romperán! Ahora sígueme!

Hermione no tuvo más opción que continuar el trayecto. Al fondo del corredor pudo ver las gárgolas de diablos y la puerta que daba a la habitación en donde Judith descansaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero increíblemente la sensación de que la llamaban y el olor no aparecieron. Ya más confiada, avanzó por el corredor hasta otra puerta bastante familiar. El sirviente se la abrió haciéndola pasar y luego la cerró tras de ella.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en la habitación de Draco? Sí, la noche anterior había estado, pero solo por una equivocación. ¿Para qué la hacía llamar y volver allí nuevamente? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar pues divisó al rubio junto a la ventana. Con sus manos en ambos bolsillos de su capa y sus ojos grises clavándose en ella. Algunos mechones rubios caían por su frente.

-Venciste a Saskia- dijo él con un tono indiferente. Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, y ella volvió a sentirse desnuda. – Me impresionas.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Por alguna razón se sentía mal sosteniendo la del rubio, y lo que menos quería ahora era sonrojarse. Se mantuvo allí, en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Acércate.- le ordenó el rubio.

La castaña levantó la cabeza repentinamente y fijó sus ojos inquisitivos en él. No se movió de donde estaba. Draco sonrió frívolamente; ella parecía un animal asustado. Sus ojos marrones eran los de una niña, y a la vez, había algo de misterio en ellos.

-Entonces, sí me temes después de todo.- dijo él satisfecho. Ella pudo notar esa satisfacción.

Hermione caminó decididamente y quedó a un metro de distancia del rubio. Draco levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Se incorporó, pues antes había estado apoyado en la pared, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Acércate más.

--No creo que sea necesario.

-Eso lo decido yo.

Ante ésta última palabra, Draco tomó una expresión severa. Hermione supo que no le convenía desafiarlo, mucho menos molestarlo, así que se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

Draco sintió cómo todos sus instintos masculinos gritaban en su interior. Allí, estaba, tan indefensa ante él. Ella, la maldita gryffindoriana; la siempre amiga de Potter y Weasley; la sabelotodo; la preferida de los profesores; la que se paseaba por Hogwarts y lo miraba con aires de superioridad; la que lo había golpeado; la asquerosa sangre sucia. Podía sentir su respiración a esa distancia, su aroma femenino mezclado con las gotas de sangre que tenía aún en su kimono lo estaban enloqueciendo. Un solo movimiento de su mano, y podría matarla. Sería tan fácil acabar con su pequeña e indefensa vida. Y el deseo regresó a él con una fuerza sobrenatural que lo empujaba al abismo.

Hermione permanecía quieta, serena, con sus grandes ojos marrones fijos en los de él. Al principio, había sentido el frío que aquella mirada le transmitía desde tan cerca. Pero después, un miedo terrible creció en su pecho. Esos ojos tenían algo horrible, no sabía qué era, pero se sentía en peligro. Quiso retroceder, pero cuando planeaba hacerlo Draco colocó la mano en su cuello.

No fue un acto violento, tal vez por eso Hermione no se movió. Draco dejó correr sus dedos por la piel de la castaña, y pudo sentir cómo ella temblaba. Aquel simple contacto lo estaba matando; qué fácil sería solo apretar y ahorcarla. La piel de Hermione era tan tibia que podía sentir cómo sus dedos fríos se descongelaban. Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron nuevamente, y ésta vez con intensidad casi indecorosa. Luchando contra sus deseos, Draco la soltó y caminó unos metros lejos de ella, luego se volteó y la miró.

-Quítate el kimono.

Las mejillas de Hermione, que habían empezado a recobrar su tonalidad natural cuando él la soltó, volvieron a encenderse mientras que sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los de él.

-No.- alcanzó a decir

-Tienes que hacerlo, debo marcarte en la espalda.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Para qué?

-Eres mía ahora, al igual que Brena. Voy a tatuarte un dragón.

Hermione pareció confundida. No dijo nada durante algunos segundos, pero después consiguió mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No tengo que quitármelo todo verdad? Solo hasta descubrir mi espalda.

-Sí, es allí en donde voy a tatuártelo.- dijo Draco enfriando aún más su mirada.- Ahora, si no quieres hacerlo, mis sirvientes lo harán. Quise ser yo quien te lo tatuara para hacer que fuera menos pesado para ti, pero ya que parece incomodarte entonces que otros lo hagan por mí.

-No!.- exclamó Hermione, aterrada ante la idea de que los sirvientes la vieran aunque sea un poco descubierta. – Lo haré…

Hermione se volteó y enroscó su cabello con una liga para que éste no cubriera su espalda. Abriéndolo por delante, sus hombros lentamente se fueron descubriendo al igual que el resto de su espalda. Se detuvo en donde debía, y con ambos brazos se abrazó por delante para cubrir sus pechos. Aunque en realidad sabía que Draco no podía ver más que su espalda, ya que estaba detrás de ella, sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente. Estaba avergonzada, pero trató de ocultarlo. Sin duda alguna estaba feliz de que él no pudiera ver su rostro en esos momentos.

Draco paseó su mirada por aquella piel crema, grabando en su memoria cada curva que poseía. Sí, definitivamente era una mujer; y la odiaba aún más por serlo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo. Solo tenía que hechar la maldición y matarla, pero bien sabía que no le convenía hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo para destruirla, ahora era un arma necesaria. Trató de controlar la intensidad de su odio, y apuntó a su espalda.

-Va a dolerte.- le advirtió con sequedad.

Hermione se abrazó con fuerta y cerró los ojos.

Draco lanzó el hechizo.

La castaña contuvo el primer grito, pero pronto dejó salir algunos más. El rubio movía su varita dibujando al dragón mientras tinta negra salía de la punta de ésta. Hermione sentía como sí miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel, y la sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Dejó salir un último grito y Draco terminó. Ella no se movió por unos instantes. Su respiración estaba agitada, y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Cúbrete.- le ordenó el rubio.

Hermione se subió el kimono, colocándoselo de forma normal. Se soltó el cabello dejando que cayera como un manto sobre su espalda. Entonces un intenso dolor de esparció por su espalda. Hermione gritó con fuerza mientras caía al suelo. Aquello había sido como una mordida. El dolor había sido terrible.

-Eso te sucederá si me haces enojar, lo que espero no suceda nunca.- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.- Solo tengo que pensar en el dragón, y él te morderá.

Draco extendió su mano para que ella se levantara, pero Hermione lo hizo sola, sin tocarlo.

-Tenemos que cambiar esa actitud que tienes.- dijo él reprochándole con la mirada. – Actúas como si fuera a lastimarte, lo que no pretendo hacer.

-No?- dijo ella. – Y qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento entonces?

-Eso fue una prueba. Necesitabas saber lo que podía sucederte en caso de que decidas traicionarme.- le dijo friamente. Sus ojos estaban penetrándola con fuerza.

-No te he dado ninguna razón para que creas que puedo traiconarte.- le respondió Hermione. – Me pediste que derrotara a Saskia, y lo hice. Dije que obedecería cada una de tus órdenes sin importar cuáles fueran. Hicimos un trato, y yo no rompo promesas.

Draco caminó hacia ella, nuevamente quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

-Soy un mortífago, cómo puedes creer en mi palabra?

Hermione no despegó sus ojos de los de él.

-Porque no tengo nada más en qué creer.

Draco la miró con la misma frialdad acostumbrada y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Ya puedes irte.- le dijo. Y ella caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del rubio volvió a sonar y la detuvo. – De ahora en adelante entrenarás como Brena, solo en las mañanas. En la tarde, te quiero aquí.

-Perdón?- dijo Hermione sin entender lo que había escuchado.

-De ahora en adelante vas a permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo posible. Te quedó claro?

Hermione asintió tímidamente y salió.


	7. Lluvia

_Bebitas hermosas! siento haberme retrasado tanto con el chap, es que estaba en exámenes, por favor compréndanme. Ahora mismo no tengo ni tiempo para resolver ciertas inquietudes que han surgido de su parte, perdónenme, solo tengo tiempo para mencionarlas, y agradecerles por escribirme, y por leer lo que escribo:_

_Anahiboty, alicia, silvy, nymph, sakura, lna, erol, anapao, jannine, sabriny, gby-evanz, tefy, agf, lilyesmeralda, pau, arsami, nimi, brinitonks, tanix, verox, anahi, arya, paukla, iris, farinita, jm10, demeure, lettice-evans, carialvarado, lucy, laia, 2ait2, alicia, conuli, lauriz, atenhea, montse, sailor, alexia, nymph, chantygranger, alevk girl, hallie, samantha, aniss, jud, crystal, natillas, anna, hermione, mara, ginny, cynthia, aluky, nulka, malfoy-anne, istel, noe, nukire, vampisandi, kmiriel, silviota, isabela, yezzie, meli, k-risslupin, pau, gisse, zhirru, ladylathenia, lucy, malfoyteamo, ana lovegood, babyjapan, connyhp, rianne, kaoru, hermalfoy, rocío-lovegood,_

_Si me he saltado alguna, PERDÓN, es que ando con tan poco tiempo, perdónenme en verdad. Aquí les va:_

**Capítulo VII**

**Lluvia**

Ginny cayó en el monte, y su cabello rojo intenso quedó esparcido combinándose con el verde del césped. Sus ojos miel estaba abiertos, mirando al cielo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se sentó con brusquedad y miró a su alrededor. Se tranquilizó cuando vio a todos a unos metros de ella.

Luna fue la primera en levantarse, y como en una trance, su mirada quedó prendida en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos azúles océanicos. Harry se levantó después, sacudiéndo su túnica; Ron, Fred y George hicieron lo mismo. El polvo de la tierra se había alzado cuando cayeron, y por eso tosían un poco.

-¡Cuánto polvo!- dijo Fred tosiendo y sacudiéndo su túnica lo mejor posible. – Demonios…

-El viaje tardó más de lo que esperaba, fueron como cinco minutos ¿Qué tan lejos está éste bosque para que inclusive en traslado demore tanto!- dijo George en tono burlón.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Ginny uniéndose al grupo.

-Sí, y tú?- preguntó Ron.

-Yo bien.- respondió la pelirroja, y sus ojos nuevamente chocaron con los verdes intensos de Harry, pero éste solo la miraba con frialdad. Pronto desvió la mirada de ella y tomó su varita colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-¿Y Luna?- preguntó Fred repentinamente.

Todos miraron hacia delante. La silueta de Luna se dibujó ante ellos. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la entrada del bosque con una expresión curiosa e inocente, muy contraria a la que los demás adoptaron cuando se acercaron y vieron unas ramas negras mezclarse en el espesor de un pasaje oscuro que se abría bajo el letrero viejo y roído de madera, que colgaba encima de ellos.

Luna giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, para poder leer con claridad lo que decía el letrero.

-Ti..ra…nia..- dijo con su voz suave.

-El bosque de las bestias.- dijo George adelantándose a través del camino hacia el interior del bosque.

Fred sonrió.

-Aquí vamos.- y siguió a su hermano.

Harry entró sin pronunciar palabra y con aire decidido.

-Supongo que hay que hacerlo..- dijo Ginny respirando profundamente y caminando tras los demás.

Ron fijó su mirada en Luna, y ella le sonrió mientras caminaba siguiendo a Ginny. El pelirrojo no se movió durante unos segundos, viendo cómo el vestido blanco de Luna rozaba las ramas negras de la entrada.

-Merlín, guíanos.- y con éstas últimas palabras entró.

* * *

Brena caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Niobe. Su cabello negro azulado bailaba con ella y acariciaba su piel porcelánica. Parecía analizar algo haciendo uso de toda su concentración. Finalmente paró bruscamente y fijó sus ojos azules en Hermione.

-Niobe, no me gusta para nada lo que me estás diciendo.- dijo mirándola con algo de preocupación. – Draco Malfoy haciéndole favores a una mestiza? Ofreciéndote su protección? Ordenándote a que pases tiempo con él? …Lo siento, pero todo esto me pone nerviosa.

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.- Yo también me pongo nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca de él, pero, es que estoy atada de manos. Me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, y yo me veo obligada a retribuirle.

-Retribuirle?- dijo Brena exasperada. – Creo que es eso lo que quiere! Quiere que seas tan dependiente de él y por eso te ayuda, o finge hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que Draco Malfoy no hace nada sin pedir nada a cambio, y tengo mucho miedo de lo que pretenda conseguir de ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó salir ninguna.

-Yo sé, yo sé.- dijo la castaña sosteniéndose la cabeza. – Estoy tan aturdida. Pero no me queda otra salida; si tengo que convertirme en su esclava personal, lo que creo que ya soy, con tal de descubrir mi pasado, entonces no me importa..

Brena tomó las manos de Hermione entre la suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Niobe, quiero que tengas algo bien claro: yo ya llevo algún tiempo aquí, y cuando te conviertes en guerrera de Draco Malfoy, le perteneces únicamente a él, y tienes que seguir cada una de sus órdenes.- le dijo. – Quiero que sepas, que si él nos pide matar a alguien, nosotras tenemos que hacerlo. Nosotras también somos asesinas.

Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa.- respondió. – No me importa matar, no me importa ni siquiera mi propia muerte con tal de saber quién soy. Es todo lo que quiero. Daría mi vida entera por solo recordar cuál era mi verdadero nombre.

-Yo he visto cómo te mira Niobe.- dijo Brena. – Y tiemblo solo de recordarlo. Hay algo terrible en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, algo que siempre me a aterrado. Pero cuando fija sus ojos en ti, esa cosa que me aterra parece crecer de una forma que nunca antes he visto.

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione. – Yo también lo siento. Hoy me tatuó el dragón.

El entrenador se lo sacó a Saskia hoy después del duelo.- agregó Brena. – Solo nosotras dos tenemos esa bestia en nuestra espalda. Es otro signo de que le pertenecemos a Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos claros de Brena se llenaron de lágrimas, y una rodó por su mejilla porcelánica. Las dos entendieron que sus vidas estaban marcadas de una forma cruel. Solo por la sangre, por la estúpida sangre.

Brena miró por la ventana de la habitación, fijando sus ojos en el bosque. Entonces, Hermione creyó reconocer la tristeza de su propia mirada en la de su amiga Brena.

- Algún día saldrenos de aquí Niobe, yo tengo esperanzas.- dijo acariciando con su mano el cristal de la ventana, ese cristal que le mostraba el exterior. – Saldremos y ya no tendremos que servir a nadie; respiraremos sin sentir ésta presión en el pecho, sonreiremos porque de verdad lo sintamos. Seremos alegres…sí, alegres.- y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. - Pero sabes qué es lo más triste?... Que aunque lo hagamos, aunque salgamos de toda ésta pesadilla…estaremos marcadas para siempre. La sangre en nuestras manos, no se borrará. La muerte deja cicatrices muy profundas, y nunca desaparecen. En momentos como éstos quisiera recordar, seguro en mi pasado fui feliz.- y sonrió tristemente. - Me gustaría recordar, porque en mi memoria, no guardo un solo instante en el que realmente haya sido feliz.

* * *

-Muy bien, cuál es el plan?- preguntó Ginny mientras saltaba una rama que brotaba de la tierra.

Tan pronto como se internaron en el bosque, el camino se fue desvaneciendo, y ahora seguían con ayuda de una brújula mágica que George cargaba colgada de su cuello. Los árboles sin hojas tomaban formas macabras, y a medida que avanzaban se hacían cada vez más grandes. Algunos rayos de luz penetraban por los agujeros de los árboles, pero lo cierto era que mientras más caminaban, menos luz se presentaba. La primera impresión, con ramas negras y oscuridad había desaparecido. Ya en su interior, el bosque era extrañamente bello. Los árboles eran gigantescos, y cuervos volaban de rama en rama. A pesar de lo tétrico que podía llegar a ser, era hermoso. Solo Luna parecía poder apreciar todo aquello. Y mientras caminaba, la rubia miraba a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa inocente. Ron lo notó, y aunque sabía cómo era Luna, no pudo evitar resaltar lo extraña que estaba desde aquella mañana. No dijo nada, pero avanzó sin perderla de vista.

-El plan es llegar a la ciudad de Halt Mich.- dijo Fred al lado de George. – Ciudad de magos y brujas medievales. Es la primera ciudad en nuestro camino. Allí nos esperan, nos darán caballos, información, y así podremos guiarnos mejor a través de este maldito bosque.

-Y Luna?- preguntó Ron bruscamente, notando que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado.

Todos pararon y miraron hacia atrás. La rubia se encontraba a unos metros, abrazada al tronco de un árbol.

-Qué le pasa!- exclamó George.

-Shhh…- dijo Luna desde la distancia. Su oído izquierdo se encontraba pegado al tronco, y sus manos blancas y pequeñas habían comenzado a acariciar la madera de éste.

Ginny caminó hacia ella y con una voz suave le habló.

-Luna, qué está pasando?

-Escucho.- le respondió.

-Qué escuchas?- dijo la pelirroja sin comprender nada.

-Los gritos.

Los rostros de Fred, George, Ron y Harry se ensombrecieron al unísono. Caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las dos amigas, e intentaron separar a Luna del árbol.

-No!- dijo ella decidida. – Quieren decirme algo..

-Quiénes! No hay nadie Luna!- exclamó Fred caminando de un lado a otro.

-Las voces que gritan quieren decirme algo.- dijo la rubia y se cerró los ojos, poniendo sobre sus labios su dedo índice en señal de que todos se callaran.

Nadie supo por qué, pero todos permanecieron en silencio. Observaban a Luna, quien tenía sus dedos clavados en el tronco al igual que su oído. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda ésta vez sin que el viento pudiera moverlo. Después de unos segundos ella se separó del tronco. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ella se volteó y con sus ojos azules, claros e intensos, los miró fijamente.

-Dicen que nos alejemos de los árboles de tronco torcido. Ellos quieren sangre.

Todos la miraban confundidos.

-Luna qué demonios está…..- comenzó Fred, pero unas gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre su rostro y luego se intensificaron en miles de gotas que golpeaban ferozmente la tierra lo hicieron detenerse. – pasando…

-Está lloviendo.- dijo George mirando a todos como anonadado.

-Sí, y? qué hay de extraordinario en eso?- dijo Fred mirando a hermano gemelo.

-Luna..- dijo Harry fijando sus ojos verdes en ella. – Ella lo predijo antes.

-Un diluvio mortal..- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga. – Eso dijiste Luna…

Todos la miraban confundidos. Pero en el rostro de Luna no parecía haber perturbación alguna, más bien, una paz terrible reinaba en cada una de sus facciones.

-Busquemos un lugar en dónde refugiarnos.- dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba.

-Luna qué está pasando?- dijo Ron obligándola a detenerse. Ella se volteó y lo miró con inocencia.

-Nada..- respondió. – No pasa nada.

Y siguió caminando. Todos se miraron mutuamente, pero al ver que Harry decidió seguir caminando, los demás lo hicieron también. No se detuvieron a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Una tempestad estaba cayendo de los cielos a la tierra. Hermione y Brena miraban tras los cristales a las demás esclavas, siguiendo con su entrenamiento bajo la lluvia helada. Su turno se acababa hasta la tarde, y ellas ya no debía entrenar; pero las otras tenían que sufrir hasta la noche en aquellas condiciones inhumanas.

.- No es justo.- dijo Brena mirando por las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín de entrenamiento. – No van a soportarlo.

Hermione fijó sus ojos marrones en su amiga con angustia. Tenían que soportar, tenían que hacerlo. Pero la realidad golpeó a la castaña de frente y sin previo aviso: ninguna esclava era correctamente alimentada, solo tenían permitido alimentarse en la mañana y en la noche. Una persona que trabaja días enteros sin recuperar sus energías no tenía defensas contra factores debilitadores como aquel. Hermione observaba casi sin poder respirar la escena desgarradora de más de sesenta mujeres entrenar con rostros pálidos por el frío y cuerpos temblorosos.

Todo tiene un límite, y es cruel sobrepasarlo cuando una persona ya no aguanta más. Hermione estaba llegando al borde de lo que como ser humano podía soportar; algo se oprimía en su pecho, algo que desconocía pero que le decía a gritos que no era justo. ¿Es que acaso eran seres tan despreciables solo por ser mestizos¿Por qué tenían que ser víctimas de una forma tan terrible? Brena gritó y se tapó la boca al ver a una de las esclavas caer al suelo desfallecida.

Hermione no pudo más.

-Niobe no!- exclamó Brena observando cómo su amiga abría las puertas corredizas y corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Gotas heladas de lluvia la cubrieron empapándola al instante. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza de la esclava que había cedido a la interperie. Le dio leves golpecitos en las mejillas descoloridas, pero ella no reaccionó. Las demás guerreras pararon de entrenar observando desde sus puestos lo sucedido. El entrenador caminó furioso hacia Hermione.

-¡Tú¡Aléjate¡Vuelve al castillo!- dijo entrando en histeria. Las gotas de lluvia deformaban aún más sus facciones.

-No! Está grave! Lo que hacen es inhumano! Ninguna de ellas puede más!- le gritó la castaña sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!- gritó el entrenador, y sacando su varita la apuntó. – ¡Te lo advierto una vez más¡Retírate¡Ella pagará por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con el entrenamiento¡Pasará la noche aquí¡Bajo la lluvia!

-¡No me iré sin ella!- gritó Hermione mientras sollozaba. La furia destellaba en sus ojos con intensidad. No podía tolerar más injusticias.

-¡Crucio!- gritó él y de su varita salió aquel terrible hechizo.

-No!- gritó Brena interponiéndose.

Hermione vio cómo su amiga gritaba con fuerza mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. No pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

* * *

Desde las puertas corredizas Pansy observaba lo sucedido, pronto corrió adentrándose al castillo y por un pasillo llegó a la biblioteca.

Draco no se exaltó cuando su novia penetró a la estancia con brusquedad. Ella tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de explicarse.

-Draco…es Granger, ha habido un incidente.- dijo recuperando el aire por haber corrido hasta llegar allí.

El rubio no esperó detalles. Automáticamente se levantó y salió de la biblioteca a paso decidido hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía oler la gravedad del asunto. Empujó las puertas de cristal para irrumpir en el jardín y entonces lo vio.

Una esclava en el suelo, completamente desfallecida bajo la lluvia; Brena retorciéndose de dolor y Hermione, amenazando al entrenador con su espada. Al lado de éste estaba su varita rota.

-¡La magia no está hecha para torturar¡No está hecha para matar¡Si quieres lastimarme hazlo como yo lo hago¡Con ambas manos cobarde!- gritaba Hermione empuñando su espada.

-Basta!- gritó el rubio, y de sus ojos grises estallaron llamas de furia contenida.

Hermione no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero repentinamente se vio soltando su espada y cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Era la mordida del Dragón. En su espalda sentía cómo se clavaban gruesos colmillos y despedazaban su piel, hasta llegar a sus huesos y también rasgarlos. Por supuesto, aquello no sucedía en verdad, pero el sentimiento era como si realmente estuviera pasando. Gritó como seguramente nunca nadie ha gritado, ni siquiera con el hechizo crucio.

Los alaridos helaron a Pansy cuando llegó a la escena. Su cabello negro brillante cubría su tez cálida, y sus ojos grandes y negros observaban a su novio mirar con inmensa ira a la castaña mientras ésta se retorcía en el piso.

La lluvia caía descomunalmente. Draco estaba completamente empapado, con mechones rubios cayendo por su frente llena de gotitas de agua clara. Caminó hacia la escena, al parecer sin liberar de la moridida a Hermione, que seguía gritando mientras clavaba los dedos en el césped. Con un movimiento de varita reparó la del entrenador que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Me puedes explicar qué maldita sea está pasando aquí!- estalló Draco furioso.

-Mi señor, una esclava colapsó por el frío de la lluvia y Niobe quiso intervenir. Le dije que saliera, que no era su asunto, pero no me escuchó. La apunté con la varita para que entendiera, pero me levantó la voz…la muy insolente. Le lancé un crucio, pero Brena intervino también..

Draco se volteó y puso los ojos en la bella figura de Brena, que permanecía desfallecida en el suelo, con sus mejillas rojas y su piel extremadamente blanca. Su cabello negro estaba esparcido por el césped como un manto, al igual que la cola de su kimono.

-Siempre ha sido obediente.- agregó el entrenador mirando a Brena. – Es la influencia de la nueva…

Hermione seguía gritando, ya no podía más con el dolor de su cuerpo. Colapsó allí, en el césped, desmayándose por el sufrimiento ya inaguantable. Draco la miró, al parecer liberándola del suplicio; no servía de nada si estaba inconciente.

-A la esclava y a Brena las quiero en sus habitaciones, en cama, quiero que estén sanas para el castigo que voy a imponerles.- dijo el rubio, y la sangre de todas las guerreras que estaban presenciando el evento se congeló definitivamente. Aquellos ojos grises parecían más mortíferos que nunca cuando se fijaron en Hermione. – A ella la quiero en mi habitación. Encadenada en la cama.

-Draco ya creo que es suficiente.- dijo Pansy avanzando hacia él. – La Granger acaba de perder el conocimiento del dolor. Acaso piensas seguir torturándola toda la noche?

Los ojos fríos de su novio se fijaron en ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase o no a ésta sangre sucia?

-Desde que me doy cuenta que estás nuevamente actuando por instinto.- dijo la morena hablándole bajo, pero con fuerza. No quería que los demás la escucharan. – Estás aprovechando la situación para castigarla, para satisfacer tus propias necesidades. Bien sabes que el plan no es ese, no aún. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes¿Matarla? Lucius puso en claro que no nos convenía y ahora entiendo su punto. Si queremos a la banda completa, la necesitamos a ella.

Draco tomó una expresión temible, solo por lo que se reflejaba en su mirada. Se acercó a Pansy lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, y sin despegar la mirada de ella, le habló.

- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, Pansy. Nunca, me oíste? Nunca, vuelvas a decirme lo que me conviente o no.

Y con esto caminó hacia el castillo aún con la ira reflejada en sus ojos de cristal.

* * *

Hermione despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas largas se movieron como mariposas mientras intentaba ver en dónde estaba.A su mente regresaron las imágenes de lo sucedido; el dolor, y la fría lluvia. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada, solo un terrible cansancio. Su cabeza le pesaba, y estirando sus manos notó que estaba en la comodidad de una cama. Ya no había frío, no; todo era tibio a su alrededor, cálido. Movió sus piernas y sintió la suavidad de la sábana contra su piel Era exquisito. Intentó restregarse los ojos para poder ver con claridad en dónde se encontraba…

Entonces lo notó.

Sus muñecas estaban prisionadas con unos gruesos grilletes a ambos lados de la cama, al igual que sus talones. Trató de soltarse, pero lo único que sintió fue dolor. Estaba encadenada en esa cama que no era la de ella, según notó cuando las imágenes se fueron haciendo más claras. Las mantas eran plateadas, y mucho más suaves que las de su cuarto. Los bordes que sostenían el colchón eran negros, con dragones y figuras mitológicas saliendo de ellos. Sí, ella reconocía aquella cama.

No era la suya.

Era la de Draco Malfoy.

Trató de sentarse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, y cayó acostada, retorciéndose, intentando liberarse. Sus ojos marrones se habían llenado de lágrimas y lanzaba ligeros alaridos de frustración. Todavía podía recordar el dolor de la mordida en su espalda, y también recordaba las palabras del rubio, cuando le dijo que solo la lastimaría cuando ella lo hiciera enojar. Tal vez lo había conseguido, había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para enojar a un asesino, a un mortífago.

Perdóname Elisa, perdóname pensó sin parar de retorcerse, aún con la bana esperanza de poder liberarse.

Miró al frente, y por los cristales de la ventana pudo observar cómo la lluvia seguía cayendo, mas el día había acabado, y ahora era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente? Quizás unas cuatro horas, se dijo a sí misma.

La puerta del cuarto sonó al abrirse, y volteando la cabeza a su derecha pudo ver la capa negra de mortífago mientras el rubio ingresaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella inexpresivamente, mas un frío la recorrió entera cuando éstos se posaron en ella. El dolor por la mordida del dragón volvió a su mente, y temió, sí, temió; volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y continuó retorciéndose mientras halaba las cadenas.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo secamente mientras caminaba hacia el armario y colgaba su capa. Su camisa blanca estaba desordenada, y su piel más pálida que nunca. – Mejor; quiero que estés conciente.

La respiración de Hermione se volvió agitada. Él quería que ella estuviera conciente¿para qué¿para torturarla? Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de aquella terrible situación. ¿Qué quería hacerle aquel ser cruel? Sí, ella le había desobedecido, y era una sangre sucia; ¿acaso iba a torturarla nuevamente? Hermione hubiera preferido cien veces ser enviada a la sala de torturas antes que sentir nuevamente la mordida del dragón. Hubiera preferido morir antes que volver a experimentar un dolor semejante. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Draco se apoyó en la pared justo al lado de la larga ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba la palidez de su rostro y le daban un nuevo brillo a sus ojos grises. La recorrió con la mirada, allí, temerosa, en sus manos. Su cabello castaño, lleno de ondulaciones, estaba esparcido por sus sábanas. Sus piernas, casi descubiertas ya que el kimono se había abierto considerablemente, ahora permanecían estáticas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella había comprendido que no podría liberarse. Allí estaba, entera; y él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella menos lo que realmente deseaba…

Matarla.

El deseo se incrementaba cada vez más mientras la observaba. Aquella tarde él había disfrutado al torturarla con la mordida del dragón. Su satisfacción había sido tan grande y placentera, que todos sus sentidos habían explotado y la adrenalina lo había dominado por completo. Y sin embargo…no había sido suficiente. Sabía que se estaba dejando ganar por sus instintos, y por sus más intensos deseos personales. No entendía qué era aquello que lo estaba obsesionando con tanta fuerza, pero podía sentir cómo esa obsesión comenzaba a controlar cada parte de sí.

-Abre los ojos.- le dijo el rubio con frialdad. – Quiero que me mires mientras te hablo.

Hermione abrió los ojos tiernamente, sus pestañas dejaron de acariciar su piel y se elevaron mostrando la grandeza de unos ojos marrones brillantes. Ella lo miró, su el miedo solo se incrementó dentro de su ser. La crueldad de aquella alma joven le aterraba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan joven, tan bello, y tan cruel? Draco Malfoy tenía la apariencia de un ángel maligno. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y sin embargo, había algo terriblemente oscuro en él. A pesar de esto no retiró la mirada; no iba a ser tan estúpida como para desobedecerlo otra vez.

-Rompiste mis reglas.- dijo él sin moverse de donde estaba. - ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es romper las reglas de un mortífago?

Hermione respiró profundamente y con voz temerosa pero firme le respondió:

-¿Vas a matarme?

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa irónica. No hay nada que desee más que eso, Granger Pero automáticamente recuperó la inexpresividad de su rostro.

-No. Muerta no me sirves para nada.

Hermione estiró las cadenas levemente. ¿Entonces qué iba a hacerle¿Torturarla de nuevo?


	8. Bestiario

_Hola bebitas! muchísimas disculpas por el retraso, en serio, no saben cómo he estado de líada. Bueno aquí les pongo el enorme capítulo, porque sì es grande. Antes que nada quiero decirles que quizás me odien porque no es lo que esperaban (según vi en sus mensajes algunas tenían expectativas), pero es que admito que la relación entre Draco y Hermione va lento, pero si va asì es porque lo que va a pasar después va a sar bien fuerte..ni se imaginan, demasiado; tengo todo perfectamente elaborado, y todo lo que sucede hasta ahora tiene un cómo y un por qué...Espero que les guste y que aguanten la tensión._

_Al último encontrarán los saludos, las respuestas a sus preguntas...y un regalo! Pero no sean tramposas! primero lean! jaja_

**Capìtulo VIII**

**Bestiario**

Draco se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia ella. Los latidos de la castaña se aceleraron a un ritmo inverosímil, pero no se movió, temiendo enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Él se sentó a su lado, mirándola profundamente. Con su voz fría le habló de forma tranquila, pausada; y eso la asustó más.

-Intenté hacer de ti una excepción, tratarte de forma privilegiada sobre las demás esclavas. Pero tú lo único que haces es desobedecerme e irritarme.- le dijo, y con su mano derecha rozó la mejilla de Hermione.

Al principio ella tembló, creyendo que iba a lastimarla como antes. Sin embargo, pronto notó que no era eso lo que él estaba haciendo; el rubio acariciaba su mejilla corriendo hasta su cuello, como si estuviera tocando a una de sus mascotas. Hermione temblaba, ya no de miedo, sino por algo más grande que no sabía qué era. A pesar de estarla acariciando, ella pudo ver en sus ojos grises un intenso odio. Todas las acciones en él eran contradictorias; a veces creía que iba a lastimarla, pero no lo hacía. ¿Era acaso que se equivocaba viendo sentimientos oscuros en sus ojos? No, había algo negro en aquellos ojos claros, algo que la hacía sentirse amenazada a tiempo completo.

Draco continuó.

-He sido más que condescendiente contigo Niobe, algo que no he hecho con ninguna de mis esclavas. Si fueras otra, ya estarías muerta; o en la sala de torturas. Y sin embargo, tú estás aquí, viva, en mi cama….

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y una cayó por la comisura de su ojo. Era tan desdichada¿por qué tenía que ser así¿por qué?

-No llores.- le ordenó con frialdad el rubio. Su mirada se secó aún más, de tal manera que la castaña automáticamente se prohibió a sí misma seguir llorando. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle si ella continuaba haciéndolo. – De ahora en adelante vas a aprender a no llorar.

-¿Vas a castigarme?- le preguntó ella repentinamente, casi en una súplica. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de él.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.- le dijo Draco, y sus ojos grises fueron iluminados por algo potente que la hizo temblar por completo.

¿Una buena razón¿Qué tal la de que ella era un ser humano! Pero eso no funcionaría con él; para los mortífagos ella era menos que un insecto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Tendría que ser rápida, si es que pretendía escapar de esa. Hermione humedeció sus labios y cerró sus ojos por unos breves instantes, no pudo ver la sonrisa tétrica que se dibujaba en el rostro de su enemigo.

-Haré lo que quieras que haga, lo que sea: es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Un fuego interno invadió el pecho de Draco al escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía creer lo placentero que estaba resultando todo aquello.

-Lo que sea? Estás prometiendo mucho.- le dijo con una voz suave, casi seductora.

-Lo sé.- respondió ella, abriendo sus ojos marrones y clavándolos en él.

Hermione lo miró suplicante. No podría soportar más dolor. Pero entonces dos imágenes volvieron a su mente: Brena y la esclava desmayada. No pudo contenerse, tenía que preguntar por ellas.

-¿Brena¿Está bien¿Y la esclava que se desmayó¿Cómo están ellas?

Draco sonrió secamente.

- Me sorprendes; te estoy dando la oportunidad de liberarte del castigo y tú preguntas por dos esclavas que hicieron lo mismo que tú…desobedecer.- dijo con frialdad, mas manteniendo aquella tranquilidad que tanto asustaba a Hermione. – No puedo ser condescendiente con tantas esclavas, solo contigo. Así que está en tus manos, o ellas sufren el castigo, o lo sufres tú.

Repentinamente el miedo se desvaneció del cuerpo de la castaña. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ninguna.

-Castígame entonces, pero que ellas estén bien.- dijo y cerró los ojos volteando la cabeza, esperando en cualquier momento aquella terrible mordida.

Pero aquello no sucedió. Después de unos minutos ella abrió los ojos nuevamente, y volteó mirando a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente, sin hacer nada contra ella.

-No sé si eres una filántropa, o extremadamente tonta.- le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa irónica.- No voy a castigarte, ni a ellas, por esta única vez; pero voy a tomar tu palabra. Harás todo lo que yo quiera de ahora en adelante, sin preguntar por qué, sin cuestionar mis métodos. Debes prometerme que de ahora en adelante vas a obedecerme ciegamente. Quiero poder confiar en ti, pero tú no estás poniendo de tu parte.

-Puedes confiar en mí, jamás he hecho nada en contra de ti. Hasta ahora, he hecho lo que me has pedido, sin preguntar por qué, sin pensarlo dos veces..Lo de ésta tarde, fue un impulso, una debilidad. Estaban entrenando bajo la lluvia helada, era inhumano.

-Y quién te dijo que nosotros, los mortífagos, tenemos algo de humanos.- dijo Draco con seriedad..

Él volvió a acariciar su piel. Era extremadamente suave, tersa, la más delicada piel que sus manos hubieran tocado jamás. Ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos eran tan deleitablemente suaves. Cada vez que la tocaba, una corriente eléctrica encendía su cuerpo, y no podía hacer más que seguir tocándola; porque lo disfrutaba. Se decía a sí mismo que le gustaba acariciarla porque sentía su posesión sobre ella. La sentía suya, allí encadenada, como un objeto que tenía tatuado su apellido. Sí, ella era su objeto; su más preciado objeto. La obsesión crecía aún con más fuerza.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir..- pronunció ella con suavidad. – Yo hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla. Voy a obedecerte siempre, siempre..

Aquellas palabras encendieron con más fuerza el sentimiento que crecía en el pecho del rubio.

-Lo harás, porque eres mía.

-Lo soy.- dijo ella.

-Y yo también cumpliré. Tengo noticias para ti, Niobe..

Hermione se emocionó notablemente ¿Acaso había averiguado algo de su pasado? Cualquier leve pista, cualquiera sería suficiente para hacer que la esperanza volviera a ella.

Draco disfrutó de verla, tan inocentemente, esperar por una noticia real que no llegaría. Tan estúpida, ella creía que él iba a revelarle algo de su pasado, cuando su meta era alejarla de todo aquello que alguna vez la hicieron Hermione Granger.

-Parece que en tu vida anterior, tenías un hermano.- le mintió. – Estoy investigando sobre él, según mis contactos, fue vendido a otra familia pura. Si sigues cumpliendo con lo que debes cumplir, tal vez consiga liberarlo, y ponerlo bajo mi protección.

Varias lágrimas de esperanza corrieron por las mejillas encendidas de Hermione. Tenía una familia, alguien que la quería; y aunque no lo recordaba, el simple hecho de saberlo le daba razones para seguir viviendo. Miró a Draco con gratitud infinita, y él pudo notarlo. Mas su expresión seguía siendo fría, seca.

-Harías eso? Lo liberarías? Lo protegerías?- dijo ella inocentemente.

-Yo cumplo con mi palabra Niobe.- dijo venenosamente. – Si digo que lo haré, es porque lo haré. Pero tú debes también satisfacerme..

-Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea.

-Bien entonces.- dijo Draco sonriendo. – Te soltaré e irás a descansar. Te quiero con energías mañana por la mañana. Tú y Brena me acompañarán.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione mientras él la soltaba de las cadenas.

Pero después de que él le respondió, por alguna extraña razón, deseó no haber preguntado.

-Al bosque.

* * *

Ginny exprimió su cabello dejando que el agua cayera sobre la tierra. La noche estaba terriblemente oscura, y la lluvia parecía tomar más intensidad a medida que las horas pasaban. Habían caminado durante horas buscando refugio, todos estaban totalmente empapados y tiritando por el frío hasta que Harry logró ver un árbol con un agujero bastante grande. Los seis amigos entraron en él como si fuera una cueva, y en realidad bien lo parecía. Definitivamente los árboles de Tirania eran los más grandes en el mundo mágico. Ron encendió una fogata en el centro, y aunque se mantení bastante débil, conseguía mantenerlos tibios.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Halt Mich?- preguntó Ron a George.

El pelirrojo retiró algunos cabellos de su frente y sus ojos almendra recorrieron el mapa.

-Según mis cálculos a un día más de caminata. Suponiendo que no nos detengamos.

-Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte.- dijo Fred. – Nada inusual ha sucedido en el bosque.

-No creo que hayamos tenido suerte..- dijo Harry fijando sus ojos verdes en el pelirrojo. – Creo que tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca. El hecho de que no hayamos encontrado hasta ahora interrupciones es bastante sospechoso.

-Harry tiene razón.- dijo Ginny, pero automáticamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Lo había dicho sin darse cuenta de lo que salía de sus labios así que continuó tratando de no mirar al moreno. – Mejor será que intentemos dormir para levantarnos temprano mañana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se recostaron como pudieron, apoyados en las paredes del gran tronco. Luna estaba empapada e intentó dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo la voz de Ron le susurró en el oído.

-Luna, quiero saber qué está pasando..

La rubia entendió las palabras, pero el sueño la venció y quedó profundamente dormida.

La luz del alba roció su frescura sobre el rostro porcelánico de Luna. Sus ojos azules se abrieron antes que los de nadie, y pudo ver que el diluvio había terminado. Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro. Su primer impulso fue despertar a todos, pero los vio tan tiernamente dormidos, que decidió que una media hora más de sueño no les caería mal. Pasó su suave mano por la frente de Ron, apartando algunos mechones pelirrojos, y luego se levantó silenciosamente. Cuando salió del tronco los cuervos cantaron y volaron de algunas ramas a otras. Era como si la sola presencia de Luna los espantara. La rubia respiró estirando su brazos y sonriendo mientras algunos rayos de luz caían sobre sus facciones.

No podía sospechar siquiera lo cerca que estaba del peligro.

Luna vivía en un estado de elevación mental, por eso no estaba en su naturaleza sentir miedo sino a la maldad misma. Inocentemente decidió caminar por los alrededores del bosque, para así estirar sus piernas. Algunas hojas caídas volaban a su paso, o se pegaban en los bordes de su vestido blanco. La ligera brisa de Tirania rozaba sus mejillas y les daba una tonalidad rosa. Humedeció sus labios e inmediatamente, tras escuchar el llanto de un joven, se escondió tras un roble. Lentamente, asomó sus ojos azules para observar lo que estaba unos metros de ella.

La escena la conmovió.

Un joven de cabello negro y piel blanca sollozaba sentado en una piedra. Sus manos cubrían su rostro, pero Luna podría bien decir que tenía que tener su misma edad, o quizás unos pocos años más. Cargaba una camisa blanca y una capa morada, su pantalón era negro, al igual que sus botas. Parecía sufrir un gran dolor, y Luna, quien por naturaleza no podía soportar presencia del dolor ajeno, poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite, caminando hacia aquel hombre.

-Perdón¿puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la rubia parando a unos pasos de él.

El joven retiró las manos de su rostro, y unos ojos negros profundos se clavaron en los de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y como lleno de un sentimiento se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-Bella..- dijo con una voz suave y seductora.

Luna no comprendió hasta que vio al jóven caer al suelo como desmayado. Ella quiso acercarse para ayudarlo, pero entonces vio cómo se retorcía en el piso, gimiendo, sacando gritos que se convirtieron en los rujidos de una bestia.

-No…- susurró Luna tapándose la boca mientras veía cómo los huesos de aquel hombre se ensanchaban, estirándole la piel, y cómo pelos comenzaban a crecer de cada poro de su cuerpo. Su boca fue cambiada por un hocico mosntruoso, y sus manos por garras enormes y espeluznantes. Un último rujido espantó a todos los cuervos que volaron asustados. Luna retrocedió tapándose los oídos y tropezó con una piedra, cayendo para atrás.

La bestia respiraba con sonidos espantosos, y de sus afilados dientes caían hilos de saliva. Se volteó para ver a Luna, quien se arrastraba lentamente de espaldas, intentando a lejarse de él.

-¡No he dicho que te puedes ir bella! Voy a castigarte…por haberme tenido esperándote tanto tiempo!- gruñó la bestia acercándose peligrosamente hacia la rubia, mostrando sus gigantescos colmillos.

Luna recordó lo que Ginny le había contado del bosque, y del uso que daba de cuentos de hadas para transformarlos en finales sangrientos y sumamente peligrosos. Aquel no podía ser otro cuento que La bella y la bestia…, ella era la bella, y él, lamentablemente, la bestia.

-No soy bella, te estás equivocando de personaje..- dijo Luna arrastrándose hacia atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a alejarte!.- gruñó con tanta fuerza, que ella tuvo que taparse los oídos nuevamente.- ¿Acaso no leíste el cuento, en el que para vivir feliz para siempre era necesario besar a una bestia¿Acaso no conoces este cuento, en el que todo lo que quiero es justamente lo que jamás tendré?

La bestia paró de caminar hacia ella bruscamente cuando, contra todas sus suposiciones, Luna dejó de retroceder. Con sus manos blancas y pequeñas se apoyó hasta ponerse de rodillas, y con sus ojos azules fijos en los negros de la bestia, estiró su mano porcelánica sin temor, hasta acariciar aquel rostro temible. La bestia no de movía, solo recibía las caricias que seguramente, jamás había recibido antes. Los ojos puros de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas de compasión mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, no soy bella..no soy a quien buscas.- dijo susurrándole.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Ginny mientras soltaba una de las flechas de su arco con tanta potencia, que le dio en la espalda a la bestia.

Un gruñido terrible golpeó al bosque mientras la bestia empujaba a Luna y la obligaba a caer al suelo.

-No!- gritó la rubia cuando vio al monstruoso animal correr hacia su amiga aún con la flecha incrustada en su espalda. Ginny consiguió esquivar el ataque de sus garras, y entonces se escuchó una voz a lo lejos lanzar un hechizo.

-Crucio!- gritó Harry mientras la bestia se quejaba de dolor y se arrancaba la flecha de la espalda.

Los ojos de la fiera se fijaron por última vez en los de Luna, y salió corriendo lejos de ellos, dejando solo sus enormes huellas en la tierra.

-Estás bien!- dijo George corriendo hacia su hermana.

-Sí, no me hizo nada.- respondió Ginny.

-Luna en qué diablos estabas pensado cuando decidiste salir sin compañía!- exclamó Fred caminando hacia ella.

-Lo siento..- dijo ella levantándose del suelo. – Pero no era tan peligroso como parecía.

Ron entró en cólera.

-Luna esa bestia casi te mata! Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es éste lugar!

-De hecho, yo creo que es la única que se ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es el bosque.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba. – Tiene razón, esto no fue tan peligroso. Habrá cosas mucho peores.

Fred movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Genial, lo único que nos faltaba: una bestia obsesionada con Luna.

* * *

Hermione despertó al sentir un soplido en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Brena frente a ella, sacudiéndola.

-Levántate ya! Debes hacerlo! Draco nos está esperando!- dijo la morena llena de vitalidad.

-¿Estás bien¿No te han hecho daño?- preguntó Hermione incorporándose y restregándose los ojos.

-Estoy bien! Pero no lo estarás tú si no te vistes ahora mismo!

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para colocarse el kimono.

-No puedo entenderlo aún, creí que ambas íbamos a ser enviadas a la sala de torturas después de lo sucedido.- dijo Brena mirándose al espejo que había en el tocador del cuarto. – Contra todo lo esperado, estamos vivas, sin un rasguño, y Draco Malfoy actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido..No lo comprendo.

-Tal vez no es tan despiadado después de todo.- dijo la castaña saliendo del baño y cepillándose el cabello. – Tengo que admitir que yo también esperé lo peor, pero no fue así. Me prometió no hacerte daño, ni siquiera castigarte, y está averiguando sobre mi pasado.

Brena fijó sus ojos celestes en Hermione.

-Niobe, hay veces que en verdad pienso que tu olvidas quién es Draco Malfoy, y eso me preocupa.

-Es que él conmigo es diferente! No puedo evitar sentir gratitud..

-Es eso precisamente lo que me angustia! Que sea tan diferente contigo! Draco jamás habría perdonado lo sucedido a otra esclava, pero como eres tú, lo hizo ¿No te parece extraño que tenga tantas atenciones contigo?

Hermione bajó la mirada colocando el cepillo en el tocador.

-Sí, creo que es muy extraño.

-Qué te pidió a cambio de liberarnos?- preguntó Brena con inquietud.

-A cambio tengo que hacer todo lo que quiera que haga.- dijo Hermione casi inocentemente.

-No me gusta nada esto..- dijo Brena. – Eso de que debes hacer todo lo que te pida..

Ambas salieron del cuarto y entonces Brena fue la primera en detenerse bruscamente. Hermione chocó con la espalda de su amiga al intentar avanzar, y luego notó lo que la había parado. Draco se encontraba apoyado en la pared del corredor, justo a fuera del cuarto. Sus ojos fríos pasaron de Brena a Hermione, y se quedaron clavados en ella con tanta intensidad que provocaron que se sonrojara de tal manera, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

-Señor..- dijo Brena bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Brena, contigo no he hablado, pero supongo que Niobe te explicará lo que discutimos ayer. No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme, lo esperaba de ella, pero no de ti. No perdono dos veces, la próxima no seré indulgente.- dijo Draco fijando su mirada glacial en Brena. – Tu sabes bien que no lo seré.

Brena asintió en señal de comprensión.

Draco caminó a lo largo del pasillo y ambas amigas lo siguieron de cerca.

Bajaron las escaleras siguiendo los pasos del rubio. Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en su vida pasada, en aquella que no recordaba. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo fría, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol negro. Había herido a Saskia sin remordimiento alguno, solo para complacer las órdenes de Draco Malfoy. Ella sabía que tenía motivos, que debía obedecerlo porque era la única forma de establecer esa conexión que tanto deseaba con su pasado. Y sin embargo.. ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar con tal de recuperar su memoria?

Hasta adonde tenga que llegar, se dijo.

Hermione nunca había salido del castillo, mucho menos por la puerta principal. Tras cruzar la enorme estancia de la sala, las puertas negras de la entrada se abrieron y ella pudo observar el exterior. Frente a ella había una gran muralla que los separaba del bosque, una fuente con dragones y demonios esculpidos, y un camino que daba a la gran puerta que les permitiría salir de las murallas que los resguardaban.

Draco se montó en un caballo negro que uno de los sirvientes sostenía. Brena tomó el blanco de la izquierda sin pronunciar palabra. El rubio fijó su mirada en Hermione.

-Toma el de mi derecha.- dijo mientras se colocaba la capucha negra de mortífago que cubría su cabeza, dejando su rostro en las sombras, y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran esplendorosos en esa misma oscuridad. Unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos, manos que le señalaban el caballo blanco que se encontraba a unos metros.

Un sirviente se acercó a Hermione y le entregó su espada samurai, después caminó hacia Brena y le proporcionó sus cadenas.

La castaña avanzó hasta estar cerca del animal. Como lo sospechaba, los caballos eran pura sangre e indomables; si quería subirse a él, tendría que ganarse su permiso.

Draco la observó en silencio. Brena pareció preocuparse.

-Señor no creo que ella sepa cómo..

-Que aprenda.- dijo él con seguridad. Sus ojos glaciales se fijaron en la castaña. Durante años había sido la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, la más astuta e inteligente. Que ahora lo probara.

Hermione estiró su mano levemente hacia el potro. El caballo relinchó y levantó sus patas delanteras del suelo unos centímetros. Ella vaciló, pero no se detuvo. Tragó saliva, y clavando sus ojos grandes y marrones en los de la yegua acercó su mano lentamente.

-Vamos pequeña, no voy a lastimarte. Yo soy como tú, también soy domada.- le dijo en un susurro. Y aquello pareció calmarla. El caballo no podía comprender nada de lo que Hermione le decía, pero el sonido de su voz femenina la volvió dócil.

La castaña colocó su mano en la cabeza de la yegua y la acarició con gentileza. Sus ojos marrones brillaron y una sonrisa pura se dibujó en su rostro. Draco se estremeció; hasta entonces no la había visto sonreir.

No supo si eso le desagradó o por el contrario, le agradó demasiado. Por eso haló las riendas de su caballo negro haciéndolo relinchar y levantar sus patas delanteras en el aire, agitándolas.

-Ya súbete, no hay tiempo que perder.- le dijo friamente y cabalgó hacia la puerta.

Hermione se montó en la yegua y junto a Brena se encaminaron a la puerta de la muralla, que ahora se encontraba abierta.

Una gran espesura se abrió ante sus ojos.

Draco estaba al frente, y sin voltear para mirarlas les ordenó:

-Colóquense las máscaras.

Brena sacó del bolsillo de su kimono un antifaz blanco y se lo colocó. Hermione metió la mano en el suyo, rogando porque estuviera allí la mascarilla. Sus dedos finos acariciaron el material del antifaz. Lo sacó y se lo puso al igual que Brena.

El sonido de los cuervos que se posaban en los grandes robles de la entrada, a una gran profundidad, le dijeron que estaba frente al bosque de Tirania. Draco siguió como si nada, y Brena la miró antes se seguirlo.

-Cuando entremos, debes galopar con fuerza. Solo no pierdas de vista a Draco.

-Está bien.- dijo la castaña.

Draco volteó ligeramente y las miró a ambas con frialdad. Las dos bajaron la mirada. Luego volvió a mirar al frente, y alzando las riendas, el caballo negro galopó con fuerza al interior. Brena y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, esquivando árboles y ramas angostas.

Cabalgaron con extrema rapidez, y Hermione no comprendió cuál era la prisa hasta que vio las siluetas de cosas monstruosas a su alrededor quedar atrás mientras avanzaba. Esas figuras le eran bastante conocidas. A un lado vio un río oscuro con un hombre en una barca, y entonces supo qué era lo que estaban cruzando con tanta prisa.

El infierno pensó.

Caronte, aquel que llevaba las almas en pena a lo largo de un río quedó atrás. Claro, aquel era el infierno de La divina comedia. Recordó haber leído el libro en algún momento de su existencia. Pronto las siluetas y las sombras desaparecieron, y el bosque se convirtió en lo que era: un bosque. Draco paró bruscamente frente a un gran árbol. Una mujer de cabellos largos y verdes con piel morena y ojos verdes claros se encontraba frente al roble. Brena miró a Hermione.

Es una Driada, una ninfa de los árboles. Ella fue capturada por los Malfoy y con su ayuda nos puede transportar a cualquier parte en cuestión de segundos.- le explicó Brena.

-Cállense.- ordenó Draco al oírlas susurrar. – A Hogsmade.- le dijo a la Driada.

La bella mujera tocó el árbol con sus manos, y éstas se hundieron en él. Un gran agujero se abrió en el tronco, lo suficientemente grande como para que Draco entrara. El rubio bajó de su caballo y penetró en el roble. Brena hizo lo mismo. Hermione bajó de su caballo y antes de seguir a su amiga miró a la Driada, que la observaba con algo tétrico en su rostro, y aún así, hermoso.

La castaña entró, y la oscuridad se apoderó de su alrededor.

* * *

Bueno! se acabó! ahora las respuestas a sus preguntas:

_Aquí van algunas respuestas generales de sus mensajes: Una bebita preguntó por qué me agrada tanto Luna, y la respuesta es muy simple: Luna es un personaje en blanco para mí, cuando me refiero a "en blanco", no es porque me parezca literalmente pura e inmanchable, sino porque en los libros de Harry Potter se habla tan poco de ella que en mis historias en un personaje del que se sabe, y a la vez no se sabe nada. Sabemos que Luna existe, sabemos que es enigmática y algo alocada, pero no se sabe nada màs. Algunos pocos detalles de su vida, pero en cuanto a profundidad, el personaje me lo entregan en blanco, como un lienzo el cual yo puedo pintar como quiera. Eso me agrada, entonces recargo partes importantes de la historia en ella, ya que puede darse el lujo de llevarlos, no como otros personajes que me son entregados pintados._

_Otra bebita preguntó sobre el nombre de Niobe, y por supuesto que contesto: a mí me agrada mucho la mitología griega, y bueno, tengo un libro enorme con nombres de ninfas, diosas, mostruos, etc de esa época. En la mitología griega existe una mujer llamada Niobe, que es muy fértil, tanto asì que tiene muchìsimos hijos, pero al enemistarse con una diosa, èsta la castiga con la infertilidad y asesina a todos sus hijos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Niobe dentro del fic, pero el nombre me fascinó y proviene del griego. Literalmente, significa: la que rejuvenece._

_Cynthia, tú me preguntaste sobre cuando Draco le dice Granger, lo que pasa es que eso lo dice en su mente, no es voz alta._

_Otra bebita muy querida me preguntó sobre si Luna tiene poderes en este fic. Esta respuesta prefiero reservármela, lo irán descubriendo como vayan desenredando la trama. Yo les he dado herramientas necesarias para que deduzcan y vayan creando sus propias teorías de lo que le està pasando a Luna, pero les doy otra pista: nada en este fic sucede porque sì, todo està conectado._

_Lucy bebita hermosa, sì puse lo del diluvio, quizás te saltaste y no lo viste, lo que sucede es que eso no está en ese capítulo, lo del diluvio lo coloqué en el chapter anterior._

_Mil gracias por apoyarme siempre! a todas, son unas diosas, mis bebitas bellas:_

_gataskablack, ale, pau, lisky, sakura, brenda, farinita, kaos, meli, nymph, summerh, nulka, ladylathenia, fanny, xenia, anapao, harrymaniatica, rocio, ladymoon, consue, alevkgirl, paulita, carialvarado, inuko, gatax, laiacamps, brinitonks, dangrint, jannine, valeri, mariapaz, sabri, krisslupin, meltif, gbyevanz, maragaunt, fatima girl, lucy, dakota, istel, chanty, vivis, cynthia, espe, marce, alexia, hermione, angelica, yezzie, krencita, arsami, natillas, key, atenhea, mara, agf, lucy, zhirruurie, kmiriel, arely, silviota, montse, vampisandi, ilsiwen, lettice, anipotter, nimi, hermalfoy, afroditacoral, sabriny, amymoon, jm10, connyhp, jud, sailor, babyjapan, annagranger, malfoyteamo, klass, mikito, macarena, monchy, lna, malfoy-anne, teffy, hallie, demeure, isabela black, zarika, kaos, sabrina, khaly, any, dianitha, cris, mei you li, mayy, dracosyes_

_Gracias a cada una, a las nuevas, a las viejas bebitas de la warner que siguen leyéndome y que son mis amigas màs queridas de internet, y tambièn gracias a aquellos que leen silenciosamente y no tienen tiempo para escribir. MUCHAS GRACIAS_

y para demostrar mi agradecimiento un regalo:

h t t p /larevoluciondelasbestias.b l o g s p o t .c o m/

ustedes ponen la pagina con todo junto, que aquí tuve que separar algunas letras porque sino no se sube. besos!


	9. Inocencia cruel

_Hola bebitas! como están? espero que bien! Les cuento que me fui este fin de semana al oriente y fue divertido! con unas dos amigas. Estaba algo estresada así que me ayudó mucho. Bueno, aquí les pongo el capítulo. Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, por seguir apoyándome, y por sus sugerencias. Les quiero informar que voy a aceptar lo que me han sugerido, eso de poner resumenes de los próximos capítulos en el blog que les di del fic. Voy a hacer eso de ahora en adelante. Mis agradecimientos a:_

_hermione j malfoy, espe, nimi, galadriel, lucy, anapao, sabri, vivis, sakura, mandy, agf, gab18 mex (claro q me acuerdo!), pau, cynthia, nulka, kaoru (gracias!), cari, yas malfoy, consue, libert, hermalfoy, macarena, lucy, atenhea, la alech, alevivancov, yezzie, supersonica malfoy, dakota, swemy, ani, kmiriel, arya, nymph, nukire, taniz, klass, babyjapan, dangrint, jannine, krlita potter, ana, aniss, lisky, lettice evans, gby evans, conny, tefy, montse, niurka, sabriny, meli, afroditacoral, malfoyanne, gataskablack, yanhira, jud, mara, solviota, laia, blackrose, angelica, vampisandi, arely._

_Abajo pongo las respuestas a sus preguntas, espero que disfruten del chap! > !_

**Capítulo IX**

**Inocencia cruel**

Hermione se vio pronto en un lugar que, a pesar de estar casi desierto, se le hacía bastante familiar. Había calles, tiendas, letreros..pero las pocas personas que transitaban permanecían en silencio, y cuando vieron la presencia de Draco, cubierto con la capa de un mortífago, se alejaron casi corriendo. El rubio se volteó y mirando fijamente a Niobe habló.

-No quiero que te separes de mí ni un instante¿entendiste?

-Sí.- respondió la castaña.

Draco avanzó por la calle. Brena miró a su amiga y en un susurro le dijo:

-Qué protector..

Ambas caminaron, siguiéndolo. Hermione vio algunos cuerpos en el suelo, gente asesinada seguramente por mortíos. Sin embargo, guardó la repulsión que sentía y permaneció fría. Tal vez sí estaba aprendiendo a ser insensible después de todo.

Es necesario para sobrevivir.. pensó mientras avanzaba.

Algunas personas miraban a Brena y a Hermione por los cristales de las ventanas, y parecían verlas con lástima. Sabían que eran esclavas bajo el hechizo de obliviate, y habrían dado cualquier cosa por poder identificar sus rostros. Sin embargo, el antifaz las volvía irreconocibles, ni aunque sus propios progenitores pasaran ante ellas las reconocerían.

Draco se desvió por un callejón. Ambas los siguieron de cerca, pero pronto se detuvieron ante una señal de su parte. El rubio se pegó a la pared y las obligó a hacerlo. Algo le impedía voltear en aquella esquina.

Draco había alcanzado a ver antes de voltear a Molly, Arthurd y Percy Weasley por el callejón diagonal. No podía ni iba a permitir que Hermione estuviera siquiera cerca de ellos. Con mano derecha agarró a Hermione por la muñeca, asegurándose de que ella estuviera ahí, con él, y no con ellos. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de odio mientras escuchaba las voces de aquella familia que tanto detestaba.

-Los estúpidos de Fred y George…lo habría esperado de ellos, pero no de Ron.- comentó Percy. – Siempre fue más inteligente que ellos..

-Ya basta Percy! Buscar culpables no va a solucionar nada.- dijo Arthurd. Su voz sonaba exhausta. – Ya reporté su desaparición al Ministerio.

-Están solos Arthurd! Solos en ese bosque maldito! Quién sabe si volveré a ver a mis hijos! Mi Ginny, oh mi pequeña!- sollozaba Molly inconsolablemente.

Ya váyanse, asquerosos pobretones, pensaba Draco con ansiedad tras el muro. No se percataba de lo mucho que apretaba la muñeca de Hermione.

-Lo peor de todo esto no es que hayan entrado a Tirania en busca de quién sabe qué! Sino que se llevaron a dos mujeres con ellos. Ginny, aunque recibió preparación sigue siendo una mocosa.- dijo Percy colérico. – Y Luna, por favor! Está en cualquier parte menos en el planeta tierra. Han llegado demasiado lejos. Todo por culpa de Potter.

-¡No lo culpes a él!- dijo Molly furiosa. – ¡No te atrevas a ponerte nuevamente en su contra!

-No puedo creer que aún después de todo sigas defendiéndolo.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Es él quien tiene la culpa de todas las desgracias de nuestra familia. Ron no debió juntarse jamás con él. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts debí haberlo impedido..

Draco notó que las voces comenzaban a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer. Lentamente soltó la muñeca de Hermione y asomó sus ojos grises para ver nuevamente el callejón desierto.

-Por fin.- dijo como para sí mismo.

Brena miró de reojo a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto total. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar más; Draco comenzó a caminar nuevamente y con bastante rapidez, dejándolas atrás.

* * *

-Ya no puedo más..- dijo Fred apoyándose en una roca. – Descansemos aunque sea dos segundos.

Ron se sentó cerca de un árbol y sacó su varita.

-Quieren comer algo?

-No, suficiente con el desayuno que apareciste.- dijo George cruzándose de brazos. – Saben, esta es la pérdida de un tiempo precioso..

-Hemos caminado sin parar ni un solo segundo George, ya cállate.- dijo Fred tomando aire.

-Como quieras!- le respondió George molesto y cerrando el mapa.

Harry permanecía callado, apoyado en un árbol, con sus ojos fijos en la nada. Ginny intentaba no mirarlo. Desde el incidente con la bestia aquella mañana, el moreno no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla con reproche. Sí, la había salvado, pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiera cuidarse sola. Ginny sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza egocéntrica de Harry en esos instantes, la miraba con reproche porque su propia profecía se estaba haciendo realidad: Ginny estaba siendo una distracción. La bestia había estado a punto de herirla, y él no tenía tiempo como para cuidarla. Existían cosas más importantes, cosas que no podían posponerse. Por eso la pelirroja evitaba esa mirada, y la evitaba porque en el fondo le dolía todo lo que viniera de él.

Harry, por el contrario, sentía que la ira lo carcomía lentamente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. No porque la odiara, sino por el contrario: por aquella inmensa pasión que crecía dentro de él, y que lo desviaban de su objetivo principal. Ginny tenía que entender que lo de ellos era imposible, que él debía sacrificar lo que sentían para mantenerla a ella alejada de toda la oscuridad de su vida. No podía hacer otra cosa que canalizar su rabia en la pelirroja, pues ella no parecía querer entender. Él la necesitaba lejos, y ella, sabiendo que era así, había ido al bosque. Eso lo enojaba terriblemente, y habría querido gritar por la ira en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a consumir su propio fuego, sus propios sentimientos. Sentía que se estaba ahogando, pero quizás, solo quizás, eso era lo mejor.

Ginny caminó hacia unos arbustos. Parecía inhalar con fuerza, como absorviendo el aroma de algo. Miró a su alrededor, arriba, abajo, y luego a sus amigos. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en ellos y no dijo nada sino después de unos segundos.

-No huelen eso?

Todos comenzaron a inhalar, pero ninguno pareció sorprenderse.

-No.- respondió George. – Tal vez es un truco del bosque.

-O se está volviendo loca.- dijo Fred entornando los ojos.

Luna, por el contrario, permanecía con sus ojos azules eléctricos fijos en los arbustos que estaban detrás de su amiga. Ginny lo notó y la miró confundida.

-Pasa algo Luna? Tú también el hueles?

-Aléjate de ese arbusto.- dijo Luna suavemente. Su rostro estaba sereno, como si nada estuviera sucediendo en realidad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny aturdida.

-Porque detrás de ellos hay cadáveres.

La respuesta de Luna fue tan perturbadora que Fred cayó de la roca en la cual había estado sentado. Ron y Harry se alejaron de los árboles en los que habían estado apoyados y miraron a la rubia. George caminó hacia Luna sin poder creer aún que aquellas palabras tan macabras hubieran salido de aquellos labios con tanta tranquilidad. Tomó su brazo derecho con algo de fuerza sin darse cuenta de ello y la reprendió con la mirada.

-Luna tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo!- dijo George con un tono de voz bastante severo.

-Suéltala!- dijo Ron mirando a su hermano bastante molesto.

George la soltó notando lo que había hecho.

-Perdóname.- le dijo avergonzado a Luna.

-¡Se está volviendo loca¡Loca!.- dijo Fred levantándose del suelo. – A ella sí le está afectando el bosque.

-A quién no!- dijo Ginny mirando friamente a su hermano.

-Ya cállense.- dijo Harry, y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándolo a él. – Si crees que Luna está loca Fred, entonces por qué no vas a ver qué hay detrás de los arbustos y salimos de dudas?

El gemelo vaciló. Su rostro había tomado una tonalidad bastante pálida y sus ojos pupilas se dilataron. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y lanzó un quejito de rabia mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Harry se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Lo suponía, no vas a hacerlo.- dijo el moreno mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. – Creo que ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que Luna tiene facultades especiales en este bosque, para ver y sentir cosas que nosotros no percibimos. Cómo y por qué las tiene, eso no lo sabemos y dudo que ella lo sepa. Podemos desesperarnos y asustarnos ante lo que no comprendemos, o aprovechar que tenemos a alguien que sabe cosas que nosotros desconocemos para avanzar y sobrevivir en este maldito bosque.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Luna entornó los ojos y caminó bruscamente hasta el arbusto.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos!- dijo y con una mano apartó la maleza antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

La imagen que se apareció ante ellos fue repugnante. Ante ellos estaba una carnicería humana, y pequeños duendes recogiendo los fragmentos podridos de quienes alguna vez estuvieron vivos. El escenario estaba lleno de moscas, y el olor a putrefacción comenzó a espanderse en el preciso instante en el que Luna apartó la maleza.

-Oh Merlín…- dijo Fred dándose la vuelta para vomitar cerca de un árbol.

Ginny se tapó la nariz y la boca al igual que los demás, que parecían tener el estómago más fuerte que el de Fred. Luna sonrió satisfecha, Ron la miró espantado.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreir en un momento como éste?- le dijo molesto.

El rostro de Luna se ensombreció.

-Perdón.- dijo casi en un susurro, y bajó la mirada.

-Desde cuándo los duendes se alimentan de restos humanos?- preguntó Ginny asqueada.

-Aquí todo es posible.- dijo George mientras se apartaba y caminaba lejos de allí. – Sigamos. La próxima vez yo escogeré el lugar en el cual paremos a descansar.

* * *

Draco entró a un especie de bar completamente vacío a excepción por la presencia de otros mortíos y alguno que otro borracho en la esquina. Brena dejó salir un leve grito al ver al cantinero muerto en el suelo, pero no dejó que ello la perturbara. Draco se sentó en la mesa en la cual los otros mortífagos se encontraban. Brena se quedó parada a su lado izquierdo, y Hermione a su derecho. El rubio retiró su capucha, y varios cabellos cayeron por su rostro angelical. Sus facciones eran tan finas y frías; sus ojos tan implacables. Hermione se vio hipnotizada mirándolo, sintiéndose incapaz de comprender cómo un ser tan perfecto podía ser un asesino. ¿Cuàntas vidas se habìan ido gracias a aquellas manos pálidas que ahora se cubrían bajo aquellos guantes de cuero negro?

-Era necesario traer a tus esclavas?- preguntó un mortío bastante jóven también. – Me da asco su sola presencia.

-Pues tendrás que tragártela.- dijo Draco con frivolidad. – Habla de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo.

El mortío dio una mirada despectiva Brena y a Hermione.

-El señor oscuro quiere verte.- dijo con seriedad.

-Pues tendrá que esperar.- contestó agresivamente el rubio.

Hermione tembló. ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar Draco con su arrogancia¿Era acaso tan petulante como para ni siquiera ceder ante su amo?

El mortío también pareció palidecer ante la respuesta de Draco. Otro mortífago intervino.

-Vas a enojarlo. No abuses de la preferencia que tiene contigo.

-Poco me importa su preferencia.- respondió Draco. – Él y yo hicimos un trato; yo me unía a los mortífagos porque ambos buscábamos el mismo fin: poder, y eliminar a los sangre sucia. Pero si me unía, no iba a ser uno de sus tantos lamebotas.

-En fin.- dijo otro mortífago. – Cuando decidas hablar con él, nos avisas. Por ahora, te toca convencer a los licántropos que se unan a la revolución. Será fácil, solo háblales del bosque y el festín de sangre que le vamos a ofrecer con los impuros.

La respiración de Hermione se hizo pesada. ¿Acaso iban a sacrificar a todos los impuros para alimentar al bosque¿Eso la incluía a ella? Y entonces, increíblemente, se dio cuenta de algo terrible: ya no le importaba su vida. Si moría en ese mismo momento, no le importaría en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso era tan infeliz que ya ni ganas de vivir tenía?

Si recordara, entonces tendría razones para existir pensó.

- Me encargaré de los licántropos.- dijo Draco. – Y de los elfos oscuros también.

- Ya te enteraste lo de tu prima, Malina.

- Siempre lo supe.- dijo con arrogancia. – Solo que en mi familia todos son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de las cosas más obvias.

- No sé cómo puedes llevar esas cosas repugnantes a cuestas.- dijo un mortío mirando a Brena y a Hermione.

Un borracho en una esquina derramó algunas botellas que se quebraron en el suelo interrumpiendo la conversación. Draco fijó los ojos en aquel anciano decrépito, y luego posó sus ojos de puñales en Brena.

-Mátalo.- le ordenó.

Brena no dudó ni un instante, pero Hermione pudo ver que mientras caminaba hacia el anciano, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. La morena sacó su cadena con púas y con un solo movimiento lo destrozó. Hermione solo pudo ver la sangre chispear contra las paredes y esparcirse en el suelo. Brena limpió la cadena con la manga de su Kimono blanco.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los mortífagos que estaban en la mesa con una fría sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por eso cargo a cosas repugnantes.

Draco salió del bar y caminó por varios callejones hasta llegar al punto de partida. Hermione y Brena lo seguían siempre de cerca, y ésta vez sin decir nada. Al llegar al mismo lugar por donde habían entrado, aparecieron nuevamente en el interior del viejo tronco. Brena salió, y Hermione estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero entonces sintió una mano que rodeó su cintura y la pegó contra las paredes del interior del tronco. El lugar era oscuro, pero los ojos grises de Draco brillaban muy cerca de ella, y podía sentir su aliento embriagador mezclandose con su propia respiración. Draco la pegó con más fuerza contra el tronco, y ella soltó un ligero gemido.

-Lo que hizo Brena hoy, lo tendrás que hacer tú algún día.- le dijo, y aunque ella ya no intentaba moverse, apretó más sus manos contra su cintura.

-Ya sé eso.- dijo Hermione con voz débil. No sabía por qué, pero tanta cercanía la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Draco permanecía frío.

-Bien.

Con esto la soltó y salió del tronco. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia fuera. La Driada permanecía apoyada en el árbol, y no dijo nada cuando los vio salir. Brena le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad y temor a Hermione, pero tampoco se dijeron nada.

Draco se montó en su caballo negro y galopó por un lugar diferente al cual habían atravesado antes. Hermione miró preocupada a Brena, y ella entendió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, es que el bosque a veces cambia los caminos para confundirnos. Draco sabe lo que hace, estaremos en el castillo antes de lo que esperas.

-Él parece saber todo sobre las cosas macabras y oscuras.- dijo Hermione mientras galopaba al lado de Brena.

-No tienes ni idea..- completó.

Siguieron a Draco muy de cerca, pero ya no iban con rapidez. Poco a poco el rubio iba descendiendo la velocidad, hasta que de repente se detuvo con brusquedad. Brena haló las riendas para que su caballo se detuviera a tiempo. Hermione hizo lo mismo y el caballo blanco elevó sus patas en el aire. Draco se mantuvo en silencio y sin moverse, sus ojos grises recorrían los alrededores, sin mirar a sus esclavas. Aún dándoles la espalda, habló con voz gélida.

-No estamos solos.

Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza incontenible. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiera percibido con tanta facilidad¿Era acaso que el mal solo podía ser sentido por aquellos que pertenecían a su misma especie¿Era por eso que el bien siempre era corrompido? Porque no podía sentir llegar a su enemigo…

Unas ramas se quebraron haciendo un sonido fuerte.

Era la señal.

Brena cabalgó al frente de su amo, Draco, y sacando su cadena estuvo pendiente a cualquier movimiento. Fue entonces cuando Hermione recordó que era guerrera de los Malfoy, y que su deber era protegerlo como pudiera. Colocándose atrás del rubio sacó su espada y comenzó a inspeccionar alrededor. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba escondiéndose en el bosque, debía hacerlo porque había jurado servicio a Draco, y él sí estaba cumpliendo su parte al ayudarla a recordar.

Sin embargo, Draco parecía cualquier cosa menos asustado. ¿Cuán frío podía llegar a ser? Sus ojos grises permanecían tranquilos, con una paz casi demoniaca. Sus facciones mantenían la misma inexpresividad de siempre, y había oscuridad en ellas. A Hermione se le erizó la piel cualo lo vio sacar lentamente su varita. Sí, después de todo le temía.

Entonces pudo percibir a su lado izquierdo un movimiento. Antes de que ni ella misma comprendiera qué sucedía había sacado una de sus dagas y la había lanzado directamente, sin siquiera ver bien qué era, al tronco de donde había provenido el movimiento. Draco y Brena se voltearon, y vieron a una mujer con cientos de cabezas atrapada con la daga en el árbol, sangrando.

-Qué rápida.- dijo Brena sonriéndole.

Pero la mirada furiosa de Draco borró su sonrisa y la obligó a bajar la cabeza. El rubio miró a Hermione clavando sus ojos en ella y con impaciencia habló:

-En dónde aprendiste eso?- le dijo con sequedad.

-No lo sé…creí que era mala con las dagas.- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Draco no dijo nada más. Sentía una ira interna y debía descargarla con alguien, así que le lanzó a la Hidra de Lerna el Avedra Kadevra. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Hermione Granger hubiera podido atrapar más rápido que él a aquella criatura del bosque lo enfurecía.

Quizás era porque en el fondo, aún seguía compitiendo con ella.

Siempre, cada año de su adolescencia, y ahora juventud, Hermione Granger le había restregado en la cara su supuesta perfección. La asquerosa sangre sucia a quien él tanto despreciaba, no cometía ni un minísculo error en su estúpida y patética existencia. Creyó que el tenerla en sus manos sería suficiente para aplacar su ira, pero no era así, y ahora comprendía por qué: era porque a pesar de su inferioridad, era insoportablemente perfecta en cada una de sus acciones, para compensar la imperfección de su sangre. Lo enfurecía aún más el hecho de que fuera tan excelente en todas las áreas de desempeño: inclusive siendo su guerrera y esclava, era perfecta. En ese momento se sintió notablemente irritado, y trató de no mirarla, de no dirigirle la palabra siquiera; porque tenía miedo de perder el control y torturarla en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Hermione mirando el cadáver de la mujer de cientos de cabezas.

-Es una Hidra de Lerna.- respondió Brena.- No me preguntes cómo lo sé, seguramente en mi vida pasada conocí a una.

Draco siguió sin mirarlas, y ellas galoparon cerca de él, pero manteniendo la distancia debida.

-Mataste a alguien.- dijo Hermione repentinamente, en voz muy baja.

Brena no miró a la castaña, mantenía su vista al frente.

-Sí, eso es lo que somos ahora Niobe: asesinas.

Hermione no dijo nada el resto del camino, y también ignoró esa pequeña vocecita infantil que escuchó en los matorrales y repetía contínuamente:

"_1,2,3…juguemos en el bosque.."_

* * *

George caminaba al frente con Fred, siguiendo la brújula y el mapa mágico. Harry iba detrás de ellos, y a unos metros Ginny. Ron iba al lado de Luna, siendo ellos los últimos. La luz de la tarde cada vez era más débil, algunas sombras se comenzaban a formar por las figuras del bosque. Nadie había pronunciado palabra desde el incidente con los duendes, y tal vez era mejor que así fuera. Ron volteó y pudo ver una lágrima correr por el rostro de Luna.

No supo por qué, pero eso lo hizo sentirse vulnerable.

-Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-Me siento terrible.- respondió ella con voz suave.

-Te duele algo?

-El alma.

Ron fijó sus ojos miel en ella, sin entender el lenguaje que utilizaba para expresarse. Las mejillas blancas de Luna estaban encendidas, rosadas, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por ellas, bañándolas de amargura.

-Por qué te duele el alma?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose algo estúpido por repetir aquellas palabras que para él no tenían sentido.

-Es que pesa tanto Ron, pesa tanto.- le dijo casi en un susurro. – Pero eso no es lo principal, yo puedo cargar el nuevo peso que tengo encima. Es que tenías razón allá cuando nos detuvimos. Soy un ser insensible¿cómo pude sonreir mientras estaban todos esos cadáveres en el suelo?

Y Ron comprendió de inmediato.

- Luna, yo estaba alterado, no debí haberte reprendido de esa forma.- le dijo sonriéndole. – Fue una estupidez, no te sientas mal por eso.

- No fue algo estúpido.- dijo ella. – Soy frívola.

- Luna, no hay forma en que tú puedas ser frívola. Eres el ser más inocente de la tierra, y a veces es esa misma inocencia la que no te deja ver algunas situaciones.

Luna se secó las lágrimas pero su expresión no cambió. Fijó sus ojos azules en los del pelirrojo.

-Yo sé que es inocencia, y ésta crece cada vez más; es eso lo que hace de mi alma tan pesada. Pero Ron, la inocencia puede llegar a ser más peligrosa que el odio, y por qué no, que el mal mismo.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente.

-Luna¿qué pasó ese día en la orden?

Luna bajó la mirada unos instantes y luego la volvió a subir para mirar directamente al pelirrojo.

-Ese día pusieron el peso sobre mi alma.

Ron quiso decir algo, pero entonces vio cómo George, Fred, Harry y Ginny se detenían repentiamente frente a una muralla de piedras blancas, un poco cubiertas por plantas trepadoras. Se quedaron allí, mirando la grandeza de las paredes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de George.

-Amigos, hemos llegado a Halt Mich, ciudad de magos y brujas medievales.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto de Draco y entró. Respiró aliviada cuando vio la habitación vacía. No entendía bien por qué el rubio le había ordenado pasar las tardes en su cuarto, pero suponía que era para mantenerla vigilada con facilidad. La castaña humedeció sus labios y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No sabía por qué todo aquello que rodeaba al rubio la embelesaba de alguna extraña manera. Caminando por el sitio, pasó sus manos por los bordes de la cama, acariciando la seda. Llegó a un aparador, en donde descansaban algunos objetos y posiones. Pasó su mano derecha también por ellos, y luego se concentró en uno de los cajones. Volteó para comprobar que estaba sola, y luego lo abrió.

Con la curiosidad de una niña sacó una caja de madera con serpientes tatuadas. Acarició con sus dedos la tapa, y luego la abrió con delicadeza. En ella habían algunos recortes del Diario el Profeta, todos sobre ataque mortíos. Hubo uno en especial que llamó su atención, pues tenía en la portada a una mujer sumamente hermosa. Su cabello era rubio, casi plateado, lacio con leves bucles al final, su piel extremadamente blanca, y con facciones angelicales le recordaron a las de Draco. Sus labios estaban pintados de carmín, y contrastaba con su piel y su vestido negro. Fue entonces cuando vio que su nombre era "Narcisa Malfoy", bajo el título de: "Otra víctima del bosque de Tirania"

-Es su madre..- dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero no pudo pensar en inguna otra cosa. Pues sintió una mano agarrándola por el brazo con brusquedad y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caer, y se sostuvo a la pared golpeándose un poco. Cuando miró al frente deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la ira de los ojos grises de Draco era tan grande como jamás la había visto. Su cuerpo tembló, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mucho antes de que los gritos estallaran por la habitación. Solo él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir así con una sola mirada.

-Nunca, me oíste? Nunca te atrevas a tocar mis cosas!- gritó Draco con furia lanzando la caja con los recortes al suelo.

Hermione se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el ruido que hizo la caja al caer.

-Perdón! No pensé…- dijo ella temblando.

Draco caminó hacia ella y la acorraló en la pared. Sus manos atraparon el cuello de la castaña, aún con los guantes negros puestos, y ella soltó un gemido mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de esos ojos.

-No te atrevas a seguir llorando, te lo he prohibido ya.- dijo con voz tétrica, que solo consiguió alterar más a la castaña. – Que pares ya!

-No puedo..- dijo ella sollozando. Se sentía tan estúpida. Sus pequeñas manos estaban aferradas a las de él, mientras Draco sostenía su cuello con fuerza, pero sin apretar aún.

El rubio se pegó a ella, y Hermione soltó un leve grito. Sus narices se rozaban, y el aliento que salía de su boca se mezclaba con el de ella. Hermione podía sentir los mechones rubios que caían de su frente rozar la suya.

-Eres mía, y harás lo que yo quiera que hagas. Quiero que de ahora en adelante aprendas lo que es obediencia, y obedecerme en éste instante es dejar de llorar como un estúpido animal asustado. Tus lágrimas me fastidian, y van a desaparecer porque así lo he decidido.- Draco apretó el cuello de Hermione levemente, y ella soltó un quejido. – El llanto es de los débiles, y ninguna de mis guerreras va a ser débil. Lo sangre sucia no puedo quitártelo, pero sí la debilidad y el miedo. Así que para de una buena vez!

Hermione quería parar, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El hecho de que aquellos ojos grises estuvieran tan cerca de ella, y que su cuerpo estuviera atrapado en el de él solo empeoraba las cosas. Desde su llegada a aquel lugar, en muy pocas ocasiones había llorado, mostrando una gran frialdad; pero ella no era de piedra¿cómo esperaba él que lo fuera?

Draco la soltó con brusquedad, dejándola caer al suelo. El rubio no se quitó la capa, ni los guantes; solo caminó hacia una silla tapizada en la cual se sentó y con ojos frívolos la miró secamente.

-Precisamente por esto te quiero cerca Niobe; para enseñarte lo que debes aprender para seguir a mi lado. Nada es gratis, y ahora vas a aprender tu primera lección: ser fuerte.- dijo mientras ella lo miraba sollozando en el suelo. – Esto va a dolerte, pero solo así podré enseñarte. Lo haremos hasta que de tus ojos no salga ni una sola lágrima, así que dependerá de ti.

Hermione no entendía lo que él estaba diciendo hasta que lo vio sacar su varita. Trató de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, pero el hechizo crucio llegó antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

Un grito de dolor se esparció por el lugar. Hermione se retorció por el piso, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas. Draco la observaba inexpresivamente, no entendiendo por qué ya no sentía placer al verla sufrir. No sentía nada en su interior, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo se sentía con el repentino deber de hacerle ver la realidad, y esa era que el mundo solo era para los fuertes. Ella y su inocencia casi infantil…eso debía desaparecer. Él se iba a encargar de moldearla, de convertirla en un ser fuerte que trabajara bajo sus órdenes. Ella tenía que aprender, a cualquier costo. Y de paso, pagar por haberse atrevido a tocar sus cosas. Él iba a cambiarla para siempre.

Fueron cinco cruciatus, uno tras otro, en los que Hermione había deseado morir. Sin embargo, pronto una oscuridad comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, la misma que la había acompañado cuando derrotó a Saskia. Su mirada se nubló, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Draco lo notó inmediatamente, y retiró el hechizo.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente por el dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo. No quería moverse, no quería hacer absolutamente nada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero ya ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos. El rubio caminó hacia ella y al llegar, se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando la mejilla de Hermione con sus manos ahora desnudas. Ella abrió los ojos, y éstos se chocaron con los gélidos de Draco.

-Has aprendido una lección importante.- le dijo. – Considéralo como un favor. Y ahora yo tengo una buena noticia para ti: tu nombre era Adriana, Adriana Miller.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Aquel nombre no le sonaba para nada, y tampoco lo sentía suyo. Había pensado estúpidamente que cuando descubriera su nombre, éste la haría sentir diferente. Pero no había sido así.

Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó, colocándola en su cama. Caminó hacia su aparador, tomando una poción en un frasco de serpiente.

Tómate esto y el dolor se irá.- le dijo dejándosela en la mesita de al lado. – Te quedarás dormida por unas horas, cuando te levantes podrás irte a tu habitación.

Y con esto se fue.

* * *

Ahora sí, las respuestas a sus preguntas:

_Para mi Lucy bella: Me encanta que preguntas sobre Elisa y Judith. Sabes? son personajes de los que sabrás a su debido momento. Ya aparecerán nuevamente. Ya sabrás de las dos, no te preocupes. Con respecto a lo del hermano de Hermione, entiendo tu punto, quizás no entendiste bien yo te explico: Draco no quiere que Hermione recuerde, no le conviene, porque necesita tenerla domada. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione recuperara la memoria? Pues preferiría la muerte antes que servirle a Draco. Por eso él no puede decirle nada de su verdadero pasado, si lo hace, ella podría comenzar a recordar. A parte de que la necesita con amnesia, también lo hace por pura crueldad. El plan de Draco es hacerle creer a Hermione que ella no tiene a nadie más en quién confiar; solo en él. Para ganarse la confianza de Hermione él la engaña, diciéndole que está "ayudándola" a recordar su pasado. Con esto la pobre de Hermione cree que Draco en verdad la ayuda, pero Draco solo le da datos falsos como lo de su hermano, cosa que no existe. Draco está enredando a Hermione en una trampa, la envuelve y le hace creer mentiras. Por eso el dato del hermano, por eso todo lo que le ha dicho. Con respecto a ordenarle a Hermione que mate a sus amigos..jaja te me estás adelantando, pero en fin, ahora como vez Draco no puede hacer eso: primero porque ella no está lo suficientemente bien entrenada, segundo porque no sabe el paradero de Potter ni de Weasley. Pero ya verás, las cosas se irán dando poco a poco. Ah! se me olvidaba! jajap, en cuanto a los nuevos personajes: dijiste que no te agrada que incluya muchos nuevos personajes en la historia porque eso nunca te ha agradado, pues yo te propongo esto: déjame convencerte de que puedo agregar personajes nuevos y que éstos te van a gustar. Si no te terminan gustando, pues te dejo libre jaja, pero si consigo que te agraden a lo largo de la historia entonces mejor! me das la oportunidad de convencerte?_

_Libert bella! mira, lo que pasa es que no debes aplastar el link que puse, reescríbelo en tu dirección de internet sin los espacios que yo puse, escribelo todo junto así: larevoluciondelasbestias.blogspot., claro, pones antes http y al final "com" _

_jajaja Nukire, me hiciste reir tanto con lo del kimono y el caballo..jajaja, pues mira, hay muchos tipos de Kimonos, algunos que son muy ajustados, y otros que son sueltos. El de nuestra querida Hermione es suelto, así que bueno, no tuvo muchos problemas jaja. _

_jannine, hermosa, lo siento, no tengo ese fic ya que cuando lo escribí mi compu se dañó y pues se me perdió. Sin embargo, creo que tengo lectoras que lo tienen. Lo buscaré y te informo._

_lettice: judith saldrá mas..jaja_

_gby linda, le puse bestiario porque el bosque es un gran bestiario. jeje_

_jud hermosa claro q me he leído la divina comedia! y pues ahora me leeré decameron si me la recomiendas! gracias!_


	10. Asesina

_Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No saben lo mucho que me animaron! Perdónenme por no haber puesto en este tiempo, es que he tenido muchísimas cosas qué hacer. Discúlpenme sí?_

_Ahora mismo sigo, primero grandes saludos a:_

_Sasha, arsami, gaby, mara, isabela, paola, pau, nukire, sakura, silviota, silvi, ladylathenia, pau, sabri, gardenia, krlita, merope, camila,gabrielita, angianasus, harrymaniaca, anapao, itzel, sabri, mayy de felton, lucy, pixie, jannine, isilwen, cynthia, vivis, taniz, consue, espe, angelica, kirlatan, mei you li, atenhea, silvy malfoy, nymph, dinluna, inuko, nimi, jud, hermalfoy, lia, ana, gby, tefy, laia, nulka, yezzie, lucy, fatima, lisky, agf, vampisandi, dakota, kmiriel, lettice, aniss, zarika, sabri, sexyprongs, conny,niurka, meli, dangrint, khaly, la alech, farinita, dark layom, chigi_

_Este chap va dedicado a Nukire, por sus magníficos dibujos! Tq nukire!_

_No he podido resolver sus dudas por la extensión del Chap, en el próximo capítulo les respondo bellas. Abajo hay dos respuestas para dos personas que creo las necesitan de urgencia._

**Capítulo X**

**Asesina**

**1.-**

-Halt Mich…increíble.- dijo Fred mirando la estructura de la gran ciudad protegida por las murallas. – Y ahora cómo entramos?

George caminó cerca de la muralla y tocó algunos bloques. Cuando estuvo seguro dio tres golpes en una de las piedras y ésta se movió mostrando la cara de un enano barbudo.

-Quiénes son ustedes!- exclamó molesto. Parecía estar borracho.

-Venimos a buscar a la bruja medieval Agatha.

-Mmm..- dijo sobándose la barbilla. – Si eso es cierto entonces les tuvo que haber dicho la contraseña secreta.

Ginny miró a su hermano George.

-Sabes la contraseña no es cierto?- le preguntó dudosa.

-No. Porque no existe ninguna contraseña. Si fuera así me la habrían dado.- dijo el gemelo molesto por la mirada aprehensiva de su hermana menor.

-Exactamente!- dijo el enano, y un hipo salió de su boca. – Un momento queridos visitantes!

El bloque de piedra se cerró. Los amigos estuvieron parados en la entrada por varios minutos, pero luego notaron cómo los bloques de la muralla se fueron desplazando hasta formar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos entraran a la ciudad.

-¡Bienvenidos a Halt Mich!

Luna corrió hacia la entrada e ingresó perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Luna!- exclamó Ron corriendo tras ella.

Los demás los siguieron.

Al entrar, un mundo nuevo apareció ante sus ojos. Habían dejado atrás la tierra por un piso de piedras, caminos, calles con fuentes, personas transitando, y edificaciones en donde había farmacias, herbologías, librerías etc. Estaban en una ciudad medieval. Los magos y brujas usaban vestidos largos con encajes y bordados oscuros, dignos del medioevo. Algún enano cantarín tocaba su armónica en las esquinas y varias personas le dejaban pepitas de oro en su media. Luna caminaba seguida por sus amigos embelesada. Pero entonces un hombre realmente alto y fornido, vestido como un gitano la detuvo.

-Ustedes no son de aquí.- dijo con voz ronca y gruesa.

-¡Qué observador!- dejó escapar Fred sonriendo, pero George le lanzó un codazo en el estómago y lo calló.

Luna lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y azules.

-Tenemos una cita con Agatha Brulosqui¿podría usted llevarnos a dónde ella vive?

-¡Ja! Quieren hablar con la hechicera Agatha, eso pocos lo consiguen. No sé si querrá recibirlos.

Harry dio unos pasos al frente y dejó caer la capucha que cubría su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cicatriz.

-Nos recibirá.- dijo él mirando al hombre con sus ojos verdes decididos. – Dígale que "el que vivió y sus amigos" la buscan, y que necesitamos su ayuda para detener la revolución de las bestias.

El tono arrogante de Harry sorprendió al hombre tosco, pero también lo sorprendió ver la cicatriz en su frente, y mucho más escuchar el término tan temido últimamente.."la revolución de las bestias", así que dio media vuelta y tras un "síganme" se encaminó por las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Ay todo esto es tan hermoso!- comentó Luna mientras seguía a sus amigos.

**2.-**

Hermione despertó en la cama de Draco. La seda de las sábanas acariciaban su piel, y el olor masculino del rubio irrumpió sus sentidos. Inconcientemente se abrazó a la almohada, aspirando el aroma que ésta despedía. Cuando notó lo que había acabado de hacer, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación.

Ignoró el aroma a rosas blancas cuando pasó por la puerta de Judith y bajó los escalones de mármol negro. La familia Malfoy tenía muchos misterios, especialmente Draco, quien era sumamente enigmático. Hermione sabía que el bosque de Tirania tenía mucho que ver con lo que le sucedía a esa familia. Tanto la madre como la hermana de Draco habían sido víctimas de aquel lugar. En el fondo, él tenía que odiar ese bosque más que a nada en el mundo.

Al llegar a su corredor se chocó con Brena, quien la miró angustiada.

-¡Melín¡Hasta que apareciste!- le dijo. – Estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

-Niobe, ya sabes que no me gusta para nada la idea de que Draco Malfoy tenga tantas preferencias contigo. Y no solo es el hecho de que te trata diferente, sino la forma en la que te mira. Me produce escalofríos. Además, aún no entiendo para qué te tiene en su cuarto. A ninguna otra guerrera le ha permitido ni siquiera subir a las torres.

Mientras Brena hablaba, ambas caminaban por el largo pasillo.

-Brena..- interrumpió la castaña. - ¿Sabes algo de Narcisa Malfoy?

La morena se detuvo repentinamente, justo al lado de una ventana. Por los cristales penetraba la luz de la luna, que hacía ver la piel blanca de Brena luminosa y plateada.

-Si, pero porque he escuchado muchas conversaciones de los sirvientes.

-Cuéntame.

Brena humedeció sus labios rosa.

-Muy bien, parece que la señora Narcisa siempre ha vivido un infierno. Lucius Malfoy la golpeaba y la humillaba diariamente. Por la época en la cual aún los impuros no eran vendidos, justo cuando Draco se graduó del colegio de hechicería, se mudaron de la mansión a aquí; al castillo de Tirania. Seguramente lo hicieron porque ya estaba comenzando la guerra. Supongo que por ese entonces ya empezaron los mortífagos a tomar control del mundo mágico, pero en fin, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que parece ser que el bosque enloqueció a Narcisa, ella sentía voces que la llamaban, y un día, escapó y se internó en el bosque para nunca más volver.

-El bosque se la tragó viva…- susurró Hermione casi para sí.

-Quizás, o tal vez aún ande por ahí rondando. Pero dudo mucho que ésta familia vuelva a escuchar de ella.

Hermione sintió lástima hacia Draco por alguna extraña razón. Él guardaba los recortes de aquella catástrofe, así que era indudable que el hecho le importaba. Aquel ser enigmático no era tan frío después de todo. Su madre parecía ser su punto débil.

**3.-**

La noche había caído cuando llegaron a las entradas de una torre inclinada con muchas ventanas. El gran hombre tocó la puerta con sus nudillos ásperos y ésta se abrió. Una anciana con joroba y nariz excesivamente grande apareció en el umbral. Luna retrocedió y se abrazó al brazo de Ron.

-Qué quiere?- preguntó la anciana con voz aguda.

-Yo nada.- dijo el hombre. – Ellos sí.

La anciana pasó la mirada por cada uno de los seis amigos con algo de escepticismo.

-Ellos no son de aquí.- dijo recelosa.

-No, no lo somos señora.- dijo Ginny dando un paso adelante. – Somos del mundo exterior, fuera de Tirania. Venimos en busca de la hechicera Agatha.

La anciana sonrió, mostrando unas grandes encías y unos dientes amarillos y chuecos.

-Lo sé, tengo órdenes de llevarlos hacia ella.

La anciana tomó una lámpara de fuego y salió de la torre.

-Puedes irte ya Walter.

El hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación por cortesía y se fue. La anciana se colocó una capa verde de tercipelo y los miró con sus ojos vidriosos y hundidos.

-Los llevaré..

-¡No puede ser¿Hay que caminar más?- dijo Fred a su hermano mientras avanzaban.

-Ella no me agrada.- dijo Luna sin desprenderse del brazo de Ron.

-No te hará nada Luna, es solo una anciana.- le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Luna tiene razón, hay algo raro en ella. – dijo Ginny, sin percatarse que Harry la estaba observando.

Caminaron por algún tiempo por las calles ahora desiertas de Halt Mich, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de la anciana. Parecían estar alejándose del centro de la ciudad, y acercándose a algún lugar privado y recóndito. Pronto se vieron frente a un castillo blanco, y un viento frío hizo que sus capas volaran. El vestido blanco de Luna bailaba con el viento furioso, y un relámpago cayó con fuerza.

-Justo antes de la tormenta.- dijo la anciana sin voltearse. – Síganme.

Caminaron por un puente de piedra. Luna miraba las estatuas de ángeles y hadas con atención. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par y la anciana ingresó sin siquiera anunciarse. Ginny y los demás hicieron lo mismo, y la luz cegadora del interior los obligó a restregarse los ojos. Pronto vieron la inmensidad de una sala totalmente blanca. La anciana había desaparecido, y ante ellos estaba una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, de piel tersa y brillante, y con ojos completamente negros. De su cuello caía un collar de una estrella encerrada en un círculo, y una gema cubría su frente.

-Quién es usted?- dijo George sacando una de sus dagas mágicas.

-Para George!- dijo Ginny levantando su mano para detenerlo. – Es la anciana, mira…tiene su capa verde.

El gemelo lo notó de inmediato, y con la boca abierta guardó su daga. La mujer los observaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos a Halt Mich brujos del mundo exterior. Mi nombre es Agatha Brulosqui; los he estado esperando.

**4.-**

Draco empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, detrás de él lo siguió Spencer. El rubio se volteó cuando su amigo cerró la puerta y lo miró con severidad.

-Voldemort puede irse al mismo diablo! También él es un sangre sucia, así que no le debo el menor respeto.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando así.- dijo Jack mirándolo incrédulo.- Tú tienes la misma marca que yo en el hombro Malfoy! Estás a sus servicios!

-Voldemort y yo hicimos un trato, y en él yo no me convertía en su sirviente, sino en una herramienta más. Él es para mí un medio que necesito para conseguir lo que quiero, y lo mismo significo para él. No le debo nada. Iré a verlo cuando me de la gana.

Con esto se sentó en uno de los muebles negros. Jack se apoyó a la pared y durante unos minutos no dijo nada. Finalmente fijó sus ojos verdes oscuros en Draco y habló:

-Vine por otra cosa además.- dijo Spencer ahora menos agitado. – Necesito sangre para sellar el pacto con los Vampiros. Quedamos en que sería sangre de algún sangre sucia, solo necesito un poco.

Draco levantó una ceja sin decir nada. Lo miraba escéptico. Jack prosiguió.

-Habría cogido a uno por la calle, o a uno de mis mismos esclavos pero se me antojó otra cosa..- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – Qué mejor sangre para cerrar el trato que la de Granger.

Draco lo miró con frialdad y hubo un destello en sus ojos grises.

-Olvídalo. No tocarás a Granger.

Ésta vez Jack levantó una ceja.

-Vamos Malfoy, no la voy a desangrar..bastarán con dos o tres gotas.

-Ya dije que no.- dijo con voz firme y levantando un poco el tono. – No me ganaré su confianza, quitándole sangre.

-Por cierto¿cómo va todo con ella?

-Resultó ser más útil de lo que creí.- dijo Draco secamente. – Es una...gran aprendiz.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono escalofriante. Jack rió con fuerza.

-Te conozco Malfoy, qué piensas hacerle a esa pobre criatura infeliz?

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los de Spencer, y éste pudo sentir la oscuridad que salía de ellos.

-Lo mismo que con Brena; voy a convertirla en una asesina.

**5.-**

Agatha los hizo sentar y una sirvienta trajo unas bebidas y bocadillos a la sala, que era iluminada con velas puestas en candelabros plateados.

-Vive en un lugar maravilloso.- dijo Luna examinando todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, realmente lo es.- dijo Agatha sonriendo. Sus ojos de por sí oscuros estaban delineados de negro. – Siento haberme presentado como una anciana ante ustedes, pero como ya saben, ni siquiera Halt Mich es segura en éstos tiempos. Debo protegerme ya que muchos quieren hacer uso de mis poderes. Todos creen que vivo aquí encerrada desde hace años, pero en realidad vivo en la torre, con mi disfraz de anciana. Vengo al castillo pocas veces, solo cuando es necesario.

-Debe ser una gran hechicera para convertirse en una anciana con tanta facilidad y después, en una mujer tan hermosa..- dijo George con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

Ginny le dio un golpe disimulado, pero Agatha solo sonrió.

-George, yo triplico la edad del fallecido Dumbledore.- dijo Agatha mientras tomaba una taza de porcelana y vertía unas hierbas en ella. – En fin, qué es lo que saben de mí?

-Es una hechicera medieval que ha vivido por lo menos cuatro siglos. Usted creó Halt Mich, y los brujos que viven aquí son milenarios. Aquí todos están aislados del mundo mágico, éste es su mundo. – dijo Harry repentinamente. – Es una hechicera con poderes extraordinarios, nadie podría ser capaz de citar las cosas que es capaz de hacer..

-Harry Potter.- dijo Agatha sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la taza de porcelana que tenía en sus manos. Ginny notó que ella tenía anillos planeatos en sus dedos. – Eres tal y como te vi hace unos meses en mi taza herbal. Yo los vi llegar a Halt Mich, preguntar por mí, e inclusive mantener la conversación que estamos teniendo ahora mismo.- se hizo un silencio, pues Agatha levantó la mirada para fijarla en Luna únicamente. – Es curioso que, haya visto en ese entonces a todos menos a esta joven rubia. Por eso quise comprobar el asunto en este mismo instante, pensando que había cometido un error. Pero mi taza sigue mostrándome a todos ustedes, excepto a ella.

Luna bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Todos la miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía. Agatha rompió el silencio.

-En fin, quizás esté muy cansada. El poder oscuro incrementa, y mis facultades comienzan a fallar. Porque no hay duda alguna de que Luna Lovegood está aquí, la equivocación viene de mi parte.

Luna sonrió levantando la mirada disimuladamente. Agatha prosiguió:

-Todos deben estar cansados, sigan a Mara que los llevará a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansen. Mañana trataremos sobre los temas que nos interesan.

-La revolución de las bestias.- dijo Ron.

-Exactamente.

Todos se levantaron para seguir a Mara, pero solo Ginny pudo percibir la extraña mirada que Agatha le envió al retirarse. Había algo en ella, que se le hacía bastante familiar.

**6.-**

Esa mañana Hermione se levantó con las órdenes de ir con Brena a la entrada principal del castillo. Ambas se montaron en sus caballos, y vieron que Draco las esperaba en la gran puerta abierta que daba al bosque de Tirania. El rubio no les dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y cabalgó al interior.

-Vamos que nos deja!- dijo Brena acelerando el trote.

Hermione cabalgó a la par que Brena, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso volverían a aquel lugar llamado Hogsmade? O tal vez irían a algún otro lugar. Draco definitivamente era el ser más enigmático que conocía. A veces, estando cerca de él sentía miedo, pero otras solo curiosidad casi infantil. Sí, sentía curiosidad hacia él..como un extraño magnetismo hacia el único ser que conocía y le era extrañamente familiar. Hermione estaba estableciendo en su interior un lazo hacia Draco sin que él lo supiera, y lo hacía inconcientemente, porque era él el que la guiaba en esos momentos de oscuridad, el que la ayudaba a encontrar su pasado...

¿Cómo podía ser un mortífago y a la vez, ser quien ella tanto necesitaba en esos momentos? Quería serle útil, y ya no lo despreciaba. A pesar de saber que él siempre la despreciaría a ella.

Pronto se vieron frente a la Driada nuevamente. Draco bajó de su caballo y sus guerreras también. Ni Brena ni Hermione dijeron algo, Draco tampoco se volteó a mirarlas. Caminó hacia la bella mujer de cabellos verdes y la miró ácidamente.

-Al ministerio de magia.- le dijo y entró al agujero del tronco.

Brena tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó con ella al interior también. Pronto la luz los tragó.

Pronto se vieron en un callejón. Al final Hermione vio una calle transitada por magos y brujas. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza; así era el mundo exterior. Draco las miró a ambas y se colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándoles así que guardaran silencio. Brena se colocó la máscara, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. El rubio caminó fuera del callejón.

Tan pronto como la luz de la mañana le dio en la máscara a Hermione, pudo ver cómo todos los que transitaban en la calle se alejaban espantados. Supo que era por la presencia de Draco, que hasta por su vestimenta era fácil de identificar como mortífago. Ella caminó a su lado, un poco más atrás de él, paralela a Brena. Se sintió mal, por estar trabajando a las órdenes de un mortío. Pero ella no tenía vida, y la poca que existía no era de ella, sino de él.

Subieron unas escaleras de mármol, acercándose a un edificio grande con estrutura típica de los griegos, con columnas jónicas. Todos quienes estaban cerca corrían espandados, Draco ni siquiera los miraba, solo se abría paso entre la multitud. Hermione distinguió las palabras doradas que se levantaban frente al edificio:

"Ministerio de Magia"

Draco entró al edificio y las recepcionistas gritaron aplastando botones en sus escritorios brillantes. Cientos de magos guardianes aparecieron repentinamente empuñando sus varitas al invasor. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Brena, mátalos.

Brena sacó su cabena y caminó lentamente hacia los guardianes, agitando la cadena larga y con púas a su alrededor. Los guardianes retrocedían sin saber qué hacer: tenían órdenes expresas de no agredir a las esclavas de los mortíos, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada. Hermione miraba cómo su amiga avanzaba peligrosamente. Entonces sintió una mano posarse en su hombro por detrás, y el aliento de Draco en su cuello la hizo temblar. Los labios del rubio rozaban su oreja, enviando ondas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo a Brena lanzar su primer ataque a los guardias, y con solo un movimiento de cadena destrozar a por lo menos cinco hombres.

-Me debes todo Niobe, yo soy el único ser que se preocupa por ti, recuérdalo siempre. Podría haberte destruido, podría haberte dejado en las mazmorras para que murieras de frío y hambre; pero no lo hice, te acogí como nadie más sería capaz de hacerlo. No solo te he brindado protección, sino que te he puesto por encima de todas mis otras guerreras, y pienso ayudarte a recordar tu pasado.- le dijo susurrándole despacio, convenciéndola de que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.

Sus oraciones eran venenosas, tan letales que se inyectaban en los tímpanos de la inocente Hermione hasta manipularla por completo. Los ojos marrones de la castaña se humedecieron: Draco tenía razón, ella estaba sola, solo lo tenía a él, su amo. Increíblemente, no pudo soltar ni una sola lágrima ¿Significaba que se estaba volviendo fuerte o que su alma se estaba convirtiendo en piedra? Se mantuvo estática, y no pudo percibir la perversa sonrisa que Draco esbozó mientras le susurraba rozando sus labios en su cuello.

-Mátalos. Es una orden Niobe, yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que Brena.

Hermione volteó su cabeza levemente, y sus ojos marrones se chocaron con los de hielo del rubio. No supo cómo, pero encontró una fuerza oscura en la mirada de Draco que movió algo desconocido en su interior. Y supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione sacó su espada y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde se desataba la batalla con los guardias. Todos intentaban detener a Brena sin lastimarla, pero nadie podía acercarse a ella y vivir para contarlo. Cuando vieron a una nueva guerrera aproximarse, le suplicaron que se detuviera, que ellos no podían herirla. Hermione no escuchó, y con su espada lanzó un primer golpe fatal.

Draco observaba la escena con frialdad, sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. Las recepcionistas y personas del Ministerio salían corriendo por las grandes puertas, y él se abrió paso a los elevadores.

Debía encontrar a Percy Weasley.

**7.-**

Ginny se despertó agitada. Había tenido un sueño sumamente extraño, una serie de imágenes sin sentido y sin orden metódico. Ante sus ojos se había aparecido un tronco grande y torcido, con ramas monstruosas; luego un caballo negro con ojos inyectados de sangre; un río de cadáveres; un campo de lirios rojos intensos y al final...ella misma, pero era diferente, se había visto a sí misma y sin embargo, no se identificaba. Su cabello rojo estaba convertido en rizos perfectos, y en sus ojos había algo hueco..algo maligno. El solo recuerdo le provocó un estremecimiento. Entonces notó que la puerta de su habitación estana semi abierta, y que unas voces que provenían del pasillo penetraban con claridad.

Ginny se levantó desclaza y caminando muy lentamente se acercó a la puerta, escuchando dos voces que reconoció como la de Agatha y Luna.

-Siento haberte expuesto la noche anterior, esa no fue mi intención Luna.- dijo Agatha con sinceridad. – Es solo que debes comprender que, para mí es una impresión sumamente grande ver que el plan que tanto había discutido con Dumbledore se ha llevado a cabo, usándote a ti para ello. Nunca creí que sucedería, pero creo que ha escogido a la persona correcta.

-Espero poder ser útil.- dijo Luna con voz suave e insegura.

-La magia blanca nunca se equivoca, y si te ha elegido a ti para ésta misión, no tengas duda que eres la indicada. – Agatha colocó su mano en la barbilla de Luna. – Eres pura, y eso emana por los poros de tu piel y por tus ojos de cielo. En verdad siento que tengas que llevar una carga tan pesada, en verdad siento que hayas tenido que ser tú.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Dumbledore? Acaso él le había encomendado algo a Luna antes de morir? Sí, definitivamente Luna tenía un secreto. ¿Pero por qué no se lo contaba a sus amigos¿Qué tan terrible podría ser?

Agatha tocó con el puño la puerta de Ginny que se abrió de par en par.

-Oh! Ya estás despierta, mejor aún. Es hora de que todos se levanten, tenemos que hablar.

Ginny volvió a sentir que Agatha le mandaba una mirada extraña, como de cierto odio escondido, o rencor. Sin embargo, en sus palabras sentía sinceridad. ¡Cuántas contradicciones!

**8.-**

Percy caminaba por el pasillo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y la figura de Draco Malfoy se vio ante él. Sus ojos miel se abrieron por el asombro aún más de lo normal, y por unos segundos no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Fue después de que Draco dio unos pasos hacia él cuando pudo hablar.

-Los mortífagos no son bienvenidos en éste ministerio.- dijo con seguridad, sin demostrar ni un poco se miedo.

-Tengo entendido que tampoco los delatores, o no es así Percy Weasley?

Percy se mantuvo firme.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Draco esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa perturbadora. Ni Percy fue capaz de evitar ponerse nervioso ante aquello.

-Ah no?- dijo Draco con sarcasmo. – Me pregunto qué diría tu hermano Ron Weasley si supiera que fuiste tú quien denunció a los comerciantes el lugar en donde ocultaban a Hermione Granger y a otros más...

Percy dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente.

-Lo hice por el bien de mi familia. Si ustedes, mortífagos, se enteraban que mi hermano estaba ocultando mestizos, habrían sido capaz de matar a mis padres, a mi hermana, y a todos los demás. Lo siento mucho por Hermione, pero mi prioridad es proteger a los míos. Así es la vida.

-Lo que hiciste fue bajo Weasley, muy bajo, incluso para un pobretón como tú. Pero sabes? Debo agradecerte haberlo hecho, porque gracias a tu denuncia, el destino me guió a Hermione Granger...y ahora está en mis manos.

Percy bajó la guardia, su expresión cambió automáticamente a una de culpa. Ya era suficiente saber que le había desgraciado la vida a la mejor amiga de su hermano como para que ahora se viniera a enterar que no solo había hecho eso, sino que se la había puesto en bandeja de plata a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Maldito Malfoy qué has hecho con ella!- gritó Percy imaginándose lo peor. - ¡Qué hiciste con Hermione!

-Lo que haya hecho o no, es gracias a ti Weasley. Vine a agradecértelo personalmente.- dijo Draco sacanco su varita y lanzándole un crucio con rapidez. Percy cayó al suelo gritando por el dolor. – Vine a hacerte pagar el haber vendido a Granger con tanta facilidad. Aunque no lo creas, me da lástima saber que haya tenido tan mala suerte al caer en mis manos. Alguien debe enseñarte algo de lealtad Weasley.

-¡A ti desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a una impura maldito mortífago!- gritó Percy entre quejidos.

-Si se trata de Granger, más de lo que te imaginas. Gracias a ti, ella es mía, y créeme que lo que le espera no es nada agradable.

Draco lanzó otro hechizo crucio. Si había algo que detestaba era la traición, y cuando se enteró por medio de los comerciantes que Percy había denunciado el lugar en donde Hermione se escondía, no pudo evitar sentir ira en su sangre.

Brena llegó por el ascensor y se detuvo a unos metros de Draco.

-Señor, Niobe a acabado con todos.

Draco miró a Percy, quien se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizado.

- Si le dices a alguien que la amiguita de tu hermano está en mis manos, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con toda tu familia, y por qué no, con ella también. Preferible tenerla muerta, que no tenerla en lo absoluto.

Con esto dio la vuelta y se fue seguido por Brena. Percy se mantuvo en el suelo, y después de varios minutos de no moverse comenzó a sollozar como un niño.

-¡Por Merlín¿Qué he hecho!

**9.-**

El regreso al bosque fue silencioso. Draco no pronunció palabra alguna, y Brena, aunque intentó dirigirse a Hermione, no consiguió que ella le respondiera. La castaña estaba confundida, aturdida, y de repente no tenía ganas de volver a hablar por el resto de su vida. Había matado a muchas personas, demasiadas. ¿Por qué no sentía nada? Era un vacío terriblemente grande, y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Pronto salieron del tronco, y la Driada esbozó una sonrisa tétrica que Brena detestó al instante. Draco colocó brevemente su mirada en Hermione, pero no la sostuvo por mucho tiempo. Sí, la había convertido en una asesina. Era lo mejor, ella tendría que aprender que la vida consistía en matar para sobrevivir. Él le iba a enseñar cómo defenderse de ahora en adelante, le estaba haciendo un favor.

Draco estaba a punto de montar su caballo cuando una serie de mortífagos salieron por detrás de los árboles, rodeándolo a él y a sus guerreras. El rubio fijó sus ojos grises en ellos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Un mortífago habló:

-El Señor Oscuro nos ha enviado a buscarte Malfoy, debes venir con nosotros.

-Eso no lo decide él.- dijo Draco con firmeza. – Dije que iría cuando quisiera.

-Tenemos órdenes explícitas, lo sentimos pero debemos llevarte con él.- el morífago posó su mirada en Brena y Hermione. – Éstas con sangre sucias? Deben venir también.

Draco lanzó una mirada de odio a uno de los mortífagos y luego miró a sus guerreras.

-Solo necesito a una, a la otra la mandaré de regreso al castillo.- dijo el rubio decididamente.

-Como quieras.- dijo el mortífago.

Draco caminó hacia Hermione.

-Sube a tu caballo.- luego se dirigió a Brena despectivamente. – Tú ve al castillo. Conoces bien el camino. Niobe me acompañará.

Los ojos azules de Brena se abrieron de par en par con pánico evidente ¿Qué era lo que éel pretendía?

-Señor, Niobe aún no está bien preparada. Yo podría acompañarlo..

-No. Niobe irá conmigo. – dijo Draco con firmeza, y fijando sus ojos glaciales en la castaña.- Ella tiene que aprender.

Hermione no se perturbó ante lo último pronunciado. Había acabado de matar a seres humanos¿a qué más podría tenerle miedo sino era a ella misma?

**Fin del Capítulo**

_Solo he respondido a estas dos personas porque este chap es tan largo que no me ha permitido subir las otras respuestas. Prometo subirlas en el próximo chap._

_Para hola, mucho gusto. Siento mucho que no te guste mi fic, ya que lo has catalogado como mary sue, pero en fin, tienes todo el derecho a poner tu opinión, y la respecto mucho. Gracias por opinar!_

_Anónimo: hola! Pues está bien que me hagas esa crítica, me parece muy válido. Es más, es muy probable que tengas razón y he escrito algunos hechos erróneos. ¿Me podrías decir los errores? Así los corrijo, o los mejoro. Muchas gracias por la crítica, a mí me gusta que me hagan ver este tipo de cosas. Cuidate!_


	11. Samantha

_Hola bebitas! primero que nada, gracias por esperarme. Siento haberme demorado tanto para subir este chap, es que he estado en exámenes, y bueno, no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Sin embargo ya terminé, y me fue muy bien! Aquí les paso el capitulo, hoy salgo con mi novio así que estoy algo emocionada. Parece que va a ser un buen día. _

_Siento no poder responder a todas una por una, en serio, es que en verdad no me da el tiempo, sin embargo, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, especiales agradecimientos a:_

_lydia: hermosa no me molesta para nada que comentes acerca de los personajes, gracias por ser tan bella! Te dedico este chapter._

_Rakel, luzapotter, aniss, shelea, anapao, camigrint, lilith, cristhine, saritaweasley, barbie, liss, pau, espe, mireya, alevivancov, dinluna, paolalissette, atenhea, gatax, kmiriel, dakota, zcianya, arely, brinitonks, prongs, ana, krlita, nukire, loretitokinomoto, yezzie, lolegrint, isabela black, harrymaniatica, lucy, nik, lettice, tefy, adriana, yas, malfoy-ane, carla, vampisandi, angelica, conny, nymph, laia, gerulita, k.riss, anne, arsami, sexyprongs, mara, amy, psicodelyc corpse, consue, silviota, dangrint, lisky, sakura, jane_

**Capítulo XI**

**Samantha**

**1.-**

Hermione no iba a engañarse: tenía miedo. Pero su exterior no lo demostraba. Cabalgaba siguiendo a Draco con la mirada altiva y una expresión seria en sus facciones delicadas. El rubio se volteó unas cuantas ocasiones para observarla, y en ella notó todo menos miedo. Hermione permanecía inexpresiva, y desde el cruento asesinato que había provocado no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Habían estado cabalgando a través del bosque durante algún tiempo, y aún no llegaban a su punto de encuentro con el señor oscuro.

Los caballos caminaban lentamente, en un paso constante. Draco, quien estaba algunos metros delante de Hermione, habló repentinamente.

-¿Qué sentiste al matarlos a todos?

La castaña levantó la mirada, y sus ojos marrones se fijaron en la espalda del rubio, que permanecía firme, sin siquiera mirarla mientras avanzaban.

-Nada.- mintió.

-Mientes.- le respondió él abruptamente.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- dijo Hermione con voz suave.

-Te conozco

-No me conoces.

Draco paró halando las riendas de su caballo. La castaña hizo exactamente lo mismo, y sin moverse esperó alguna reacción por parte de él.

-Estoy esperando Niobe..- dijo él con voz severa.

-¿Esperando qué?

-Tus disculpas

-No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme.

Draco haló ferozmente las riendas de su caballo dando media vuelta y quedando de frente a ella y su caballo. Sus ojos grises la miraban con ira, y ella solo mantenía la misma mirada con altivez.

-No estoy de humor, no voy a soportar nada que venga de un ser como tú.- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Un ser como yo?- dijo Hermione con rabia. – Dejemos algo en claro, señor Malfoy: yo soy tu esclava porque no tengo otra opción, porque tú me quitaste la libertad, no porque sea un ser inferior. Si te sirvo, es porque entre tú y yo hay un trato. En ese trato no consta que deba decirte lo que siento o no, que en todo caso, no debe importarte en lo más mínimo.

-Eres tan estúpida.- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Yo soy dueño de hasta lo que sientes...

La conversación se cortó con un frío que heló hasta la sangre de la castaña. Lo sabía, aquello tenía que ser una presencia sobrenatural del bosque. Hermione vio un ave negra de tamaño considerable volar con rapidez y ella consiguió colocarse frente a Draco justo antes de que atacara. El ave lanzó de sus alas una púa larga plateada, y ésta se clavó directamente en el pecho de Hermione.

- Niobe!- exclamó Draco al verla caer de su caballo al suelo.

Hermione intentaba mantenerse conciente, pero todo le daba vueltas y sus ojos solo miraban al cielo cubierto por las ramas largas de los árboles. Pronto vio el rostro de Draco y sus ojos grises mirándola.

-No te duermas.- le dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento..- dijo Hermione casi sin respirar. Cerró los ojos.

-Maldición!- gritó Draco mientras arrancaba la púa del pecho de la castaña.

**2.-**

-Siéntense.- dijo Agatha.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa larga y con candelabros en el centro. Todo, absolutamente todo en aquel castillo tenía un aspecto medieval.

-Es hora de que hablemos.- dijo George.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Agatha. – Hay mucho de qué conversar.

-La revolución de las bestias..- dijo Ron

-No.- respondió Agatha fijando sus ojos negros en el pelirrojo. – Lo lamento, pero ustedes no han sido enviados aquí para que yo sea quien les diga sobre la revolución de las bestias. En las otras ciudades que les toca recorrer habrán expertos en el tema, con los que deberán charlar.

-Pero usted es una gran hechicera, la más fuerte del bosque. Usted debe saber acerca de esto.- dijo Fred

-No digo que no sepa.- dijo Agatha sonriendo astutamente. – Digo que no es mi deber hablarles de eso.

-Esto nos hace perder el tiempo.- dijo Harry de forma grosera. Agatha lo miró con seriedad.

-Tus ojos verdes, grandes y hermosos, muestran la bondad y arrogancia de tu alma. Solo por eso te diré que la impaciencia será tu mayor condena. Ustedes han llegado aquí para otra cosa, para que yo les proporcionara corseles, información sobre el bosque, y otros datos más que considero extras..Sobre la revolución, por ahora ya saben lo que deben saber: el bosque tiene criaturas de razas poderosas, Voldemort las están invocando, todas en contra de los magos y brujas blancos.

-Díganos entonces lo que debe decirnos.- dijo Luna mientras tomaba una taza de leche.

-Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes. Comenzaré por las buenas: tendrán sus corseles, y un artefacto que brillará cada vez que se encuentren en peligro en el bosque. Ahora las malas: su amiga pelirroja es un ser peligroso.

El último comentario perturbó a todos el la mesa. Agatha lo dijo con tanta serenidad, con tanta tranquilidad, que eso solo consiguió impactar más a los presentes. Todas las miradas se centraron en Ginny, y ella miró a Agatha confundida, de la misma manera la hechicera le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- dijo Ginny ofendida.- Desde que llegué no deja de observarme de una forma despectiva y ahora dice que soy peligrosa¿qué es lo que tiene en contra de mí?

-Cálmate niña- dijo Agatha con serenidad.- No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero tantos años me han dado sabiduría suficiente como para saber cosas que ni imaginas.- dijo, y apartó la vista de Ginny. – Ahora todos deben escucharme, porque lo que les voy a contar no es agradable y quiero que lo entiendan bien. Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, Tirania tenía dos jóvenes hechiceras con magníficos poderes: una de esas era yo, y la otra era Samantha Fedorini. Una se inclinó hacia la magia blanca, la otra hacia la negra. Cuando descubrieron a Samantha, que por cierto, fue mi amiga desde la infancia, la condenaron a muerte debido a sus prácticas oscuras. Dos días antes de que la ejecutaran la visité, y me dijo lo siguiente: _"Agatha, tú no comprendes la grandeza del poder que poseo. Me van a matar, pero lo que tú ves con tus tazas herbales yo lo veo sin uso de ningún instrumento; siempre fui superior a ti, y lo sabes. Dejarás que pasen trescientos años Agatha, y escúchame bien, al cumplirse la cantidad exacta de 300 años de mi muerte, mi descendiente puro entrará a Tirania, y yo..volveré"_

Todos permanecían en silencio. Agatha se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la pared.

-Creo que es necesario que vean a Samantha para que entiendan.- dijo ella, y con su mano derecha retiró una tela negra que cubría el cuadro de una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabellos rojos como la sangre. Cargaba un vestido negro y de su cuello colgaba un collar idéntico al de Agatha. Aquella joven era idéntica a Ginny.

Todos en la mesa estaban impactados. No podían respirar de la impresión. Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Qué demonios!- gritó Fred sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. – Es Ginny, es nuestra hermana.

Agatha volvió a cubrir el cuadro. Sí, aquella mujer era idéntica a Ginny, a excepción de su mirada. La mirada de Ginny era transparente, la de Samantha producía temor.

-Me temo que el poder que existe en el bosque hará que Samantha reencarne en Ginny.- sentenció Agatha.

-¿Cómo puede decirme eso tan tranquilamente! Usted tiene alguna idea de lo que eso significa!- dijo Ginny exaltada, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?- preguntó George sereno.

-Me temo que no tengo esa respuesta. Ahora los dejo para que discutan lo que van a hacer.

Agatha se retiró del salón y cerró la puerta. Un silencio inundó el lugar durante varios segundos.

-Mmm, esta leche es muy rica.- comentó Luna.

**3.-**

Draco permanecía sentado en el sillón del cuarto de Niobe. Observaba en silencio mientras el médico revisaba a Hermione, ahora tendida en la cama con una pijama blanca de seda. Su cita con Voldemort había sido interrumpida por el incidente, a penas la castaña quedó inconciente él cabalgó con ella de regreso.

El médico se incorporó y guardó su varita.

-Sí, era veneno. Ya se lo saqué de su sistema, pero debe descansar. – dijo el doctor.

-Bien.- dijo Draco. – Puede largarse.

El doctor lo miró con algo de resentimiento y caminó hacia la puerta para irse. Draco no se movió del sillón, miraba el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione aún dormido sobre la cama. ¿Que no la conocía¡Qué estúpida! No había nadie que la conociera mejor que él en el mundo. Los recuerdos en Hogwarts aún regresaban a su mente con frecuencia..recuerdos de ella.

Una noche él había salido de su sala común, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts solo con su túnica y la corbata de Slytherin suelta. Muchas veces lo hacía, prefería pensar fuera y alejado de los otros Slytherins. Era tarde, le estaba prohibido como prefecto salir a esas horas; pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Esa noche vio una luz que provenía de la biblioteca y no pudo evitar caminar hacia la puerta. Si había alguien allí, fuera de la casa que fuera, aprovecharía para descargar la rabia que sentía en aquel momento con esa persona.

Entró silenciosamente, sus ojos grises brillaban con la luz plateada de la luna. La luz de una vela al final de la biblioteca lo guió mientras se escondía tras los puestos de libros. Y allí estaba ella, dormida sobre un grueso tomo de Magia para todos. Su cabello castaño regado sobre la mesa, y su boca levemente abierta le daban un aire casi indefenso. Draco salió de su escondite y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, y respiró el aroma del cuello de Hermione rozando la nariz con su piel. Ella tembló un poco, pero no despertó. Draco sopló sobre la vela apagándola, y acercó sus labios a los de ella. ¿Qué se sentiría besar unos labios impuros? La curiosidad lo inundó por completo. Esbozó una media sonrisa; era lo suficientemente cruel como para aprovecharse de la situación si así lo quería. Se acercó aún más, absorviendo el aliento cálido de Hermione. La besó.

La castaña se despertó al sentir el calor de otros labios sobre los suyos. Cuando vio de quién se trataba quiso gritar, pero al abrir la boca solo ayudó a Draco a introducir su lengua en ella. Hermione soltó un gemido, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Aquello era excitante, y nunca había imaginado que lo fuera tanto. Con su brazo izquierdo la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra sí mientras ella intentaba soltarse de él. Sin embargo, él sabía que en el fondo ella lo disfrutaba..todas lo hacían. Pero no, ella no podía disfrutarlo. Era una sangre sucia, tenía que hacerla sufrir.

Draco comenzó a ser violento, y su beso se volvió agresivo. Hermione soltó otro gemido de dolor y con su mano alcanzó un libro que arrojó sobre Draco para soltarse. El rubio reaccionó cuando ella ya estuvo de pie y a unos metros de él. Hermione se limpió una gota de sangre que había caído de su labio inferior.

-¿Qué es lo que demonios te sucede Malfoy!- gritó Hermione sollozando.

Draco sonrió fríamente.

-Me aprovecho de tu situación Granger, y agradeceme que no hice nada peor, porque créeme, pudo ser mucho peor.

-¡Eres un idiota¡Te juro que no vas a salir como si nada de esto¡Le diré a McGonagal!

-Claro, y cómo le explicarás que estabas a altas horas de la madrugada en la biblioteca? No le dirás nada. Eres lo suficientemente ambiciosa como para no querer perder la oportunidad de ser premio anual por haber roto una regla estúpida.

Hermione lo miró aún llorando de la ira.

-¡Te odio!

-No más que yo.- dijo Draco levantándose y mirándola con tanta severidad que por un momento Hermione pensó que iba a herirla. – Me voy, eres demasiado aburrida y patética. Por cierto, agradece que te dejé una marca.- dijo señalando el labio de la castaña. –Nadie nunca va a volver a hacerte eso.

En ese entonces, Draco había estado seguro de ser el primero en besar los labios de la sabionda de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, dos días después, vio a Hermione besándose con un Ravenclaw en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.

A la semana siguiente el Ravenclaw, accidentamente por supuesto, cayó de su escoba que misteriosamente se volvió loca.

-Mmmm...- gimió Hermione desde la cama, sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos. Movió su cabeza un poco hacia el lado izquierdo, y la dejó caer quedándose nuevamente dormida.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Los ojos grises de Draco se fijaron en la silueta de Pansy, quien lo observaba severamente desde el umbral.

-¿En qué diablos estás pensando!- gritó Pansy histérica.

Draco la miró que severidad mientras se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida para sacarla del cuarto. Una vez que la empujó hacia fuera cerró la puerta para que los gritos de su novia no llegaran hasta donde estaba descansando la castaña.

- ¡No me empujes Draco, no soy tu estúpida esclava!- gritó Pansy furiosa.

Draco la miró con ira, y con esa sola mirada ella entendió que debía callarse. El rubio posó su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio. Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que lo siguiera.

**4.-**

Ginny permanecía ante el cuadro. Cuando Agatha desapareció y los dejó solos, ella caminó nuevamente hacia el retrato y lo destapó. La sorprendente similitud helaba su sangre; era ella, y sin embargo, no era ella para nada. Un cuerpo no es nada sin el alma, unos ojos no son iguales sin la mirada. Samantha tenía una mirada coqueta, astuta, fría, y seca a la vez...no se parecía en nada a la suya. La expresión de su rostro era irreconocible en Ginny. No era ella...no.

-Ginevra deja de ver ese maldito cuadro.- dijo George mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. – Sabía que no debíamos de haberte traído.

Ginny se volteó violentamente para enfrentar a su hermano.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Yo entrené en el campo al igual que tú y Fred, y me gradué igual que ustedes, y soy igual o mejor que ustedes en lo que hago. ¡No te atrevas a decir que no debí venir¡Vine porque quise¡Y no voy a dejar que una bruja oscura que murió hace más de 300 años venga a tomar mi cuerpo!

-¿Ah Sí Ginny¡Me encantaría saber cómo diablos piensas impedirlo!- dijo Fred empujando una silla. – Creo que debemos regresarla a Londres.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo George.

-Allá estará lejos de este maldito bosque. Samantha necesita del bosque para tomar el cuerpo de Ginny ¿no es así? Debemos sacarla.

-¡Ya te dije que es imposible Fred!- gritó George. – Entiende que no conocemos el camino de regreso. Tirania no tiene los mismos caminos de entrada que de salida, es imposible retrasarnos, imposible buscar una salida, imposible sacarla de aquí.

-¡Al demonio con todo esto!- gritó Fred.

Un silencio imperó en la sala por algunos segundos.

-Sus comentarios son inútiles.- dijo Luna repentinamente mientras seguía tomando su leche. – Hablan, pero no dicen nada. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Bueno pues! Querida Lunita. Ya que tú pareces saberlo todo dinos cómo diablos hacemos que nuestra hermana no sea poseída.- dijo Fred molesto.

-Baja el tono Fred.- dijo Ron mirándolo con severidad.

-Mira tú cállate Ron¿crees que nadie aquí sabe que te mueres por Looney? Todos lo saben menos tú. Eres el único que no se asusta con ella.

-Ya basta Fred.- dijo George. – Harry¡di algo! Lo que sea, has estado demasiado callado.

Harry permanecía apoyado en la pared del fondo de la sala. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en George friamente.

-No tengo nada qué decir. No me importa. Tenemos que irnos ya de esta ciudad.

-¿Y Ginny¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Fred.

-¡No necesito que me busquen una solución!- gritó Ginny desesperada. Algunas lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas y unos mechones de su cabello rojo cubrieron su frente. – No voy dejar que nadie use mi cuerpo ¿entendieron? Soy fuerte, no necesito que me cuiden. Agatha no sabe cómo detener lo que me va a suceder, pero yo sé que podré. Soy dueña de mí, ella no podrá tomarme.

Harry rió sarcásticamente. Luna caminó hacia la pelirroja y miró a los demás.

-Vámonos ya de Halt Mich, usemos los corseles, y vámonos.

-Entonces qué¿vamos a olvidar todo esto?- dijo Fred

-No.- dijo Ron. – Vamos a seguir nuestro camino. Es verdad, es inútil discutir acerca de lo que no tenemos respuestas. Ya veremos qué hacer en el momento.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta de la sala y salió. Los demás lo siguieron lentamente. Ginny fue la última en salir, mirando por última vez a Samantha, y sintiendo un escalofrío.

**5.-**

Draco entró a su habitación seguido por Pansy. La morena azotó la puerta y nuevamente comenzó a gritar.

-¡No te entiendo Draco¡No te entiendo para nada¿Es que acaso quieres que el Señor Oscuro se enoje contigo y te destruya¡Qué es lo que sucede contigo!

-Ya cállate de una vez.- dijo el rubio molesto.

-¡No me callo¡No te tengo miedo Draco Malfoy¡Tú no me mandas ni me ordenas! Si obedezco ciertos de tus mandatos es únicamente porque te respeto, pero cuando pasas el límite yo...

-¿Tú qué!- dijo Draco caminando amenazadoramente hacia ella. Pansy retrocedió hasta golpearse contra la pared.

-Tú no me respetas.- dijo Pansy. –Soy tu futura esposa.

-Eres una cualquiera, y mi futura esposa, y un objeto, y la futura madre de mis hijos. Nada de eso merece respeto.

Pansy lanzó una bofetada sobre Draco.

-¿Es así como me vas a tratar siempre¿me vas a tratar como tu padre trataba a Narcisa¡Así que te vas a convertir en él después de todo!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Draco tomándola del brazo y lanzándola al suelo. – No me provoques Pansy, porque puedo ser mucho peor que mi padre.

Pansy no se levantó. Se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, su vestido corto negro se levantó un poco más, mostrando sus hermosas piernas. Tenía todo su cabello negro regado por el piso, y sus ojos negros mirando al techo. Pronto estalló en risas.

-Estás desquicidada.- dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Pansy se sostenía el estómago y continuaba riéndose.

-No, es que es tan cómico. ¿Tú de verdad crees que estoy contigo porque te tengo miedo verdad? Déjame seguir riendo.

-No, nunca he creído eso.- dijo Draco apoyándose en la pared y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Estás conmigo porque soy poderoso, porque tengo dinero, porque siempre he sido tu mayor obsesión y porque eres masoquista.

Pansy seguía riéndose.

-Por supuesto Draco, me encanta que me trates como una ramera. Soy feliz sufriendo.

-Así son las mujeres como tú.

-Sí, tú me conoces bien.

-Mejor que nadie.

-Pero no me amas.

-Nadie ama lo que conoce bien.

Pansy se volteó en el suelo, ahora boca abajo y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Miraba a Draco fijamente.

-Pero sí me quisiste alguna vez.

-Te deseaba, era distinto.

-Eso aún lo haces.

-Eres hermosa, eso ya lo sabes. Es obvio que te deseo.

-¿Qué va a suceder cuando nos casemos y el deseo termine?

-Vamos a ser una pareja común.

-Nunca seremos una pareja común Draco, los dos estamos dañados y vacíos, por eso no nos complementamos bien, necesitamos alguien que nos llene.

-Tal vez.

-Pero no lo merecemos.- dijo Pansy sonriendo. – Porque somos lacras sociales, somos asesinos, ladrones, mentirosos, torturadores, etc, etc, etc. El problema es que solo podemos querernos entre nosotros. Nadie nos va a querer jamás.

Draco no dijo nada, la obsevaba en silencio. La morena continuó:

-El señor oscuro está furioso porque no llegaste a la cita. Por supuesto, le dije que Granger había sido herida y que para ti era más importante atender a una sangre sucia sin memoria que al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. No te preocupes, Voldemort se rió y dijo que admiraba tu buen corazón..y que por eso un día de estos te lo sacaría con sus propias manos.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste realmente?

-Que no sabía, y que le informaría en cuanto supiera. Que estaba segura de que había sucedido algo grave.

-Hiciste bien.

-Debes citarte con él de inmediato.

-Lo haré.

-Pansy se levantó del suelo y arregló su vestido.

-Me voy, tengo algunos asuntos qué resolver. Vendré mañana. Nos vemos, querido novio mío.

-Adiós.

La morena salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Draco se quedó solo.

**6.-**

George se montón en su corsel blanco y jugó con él un poco. Los demás se acercaron a los suyos, familiarizándose con ellos. Agatha los observaba seguida de una grandulón barbudo.Ya era hora de que partieran.

-Ha sido un honor tenerlos durante este poco tiempo en nuestra ciudad. La misión que van a completar es terriblemente dura, el destino de todo está en sus manos..

-Y no pensamos defraudarlos.- dijo George empuñando su espada.

Agatha sonrió, mas sus ojos negros se posaron en Luna repentinamente. La rubia acariciaba el corsel sin pronunciar palabra, perdida, como si estuviera en otra parte. Agatha se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído.

-Encontrarás fuerza en donde menos lo esperes; recuerda, estás hecha de lo que no puede ser destruído jamás. – le dijo y caminó nuevamente hacia el frente del grupo. – Muy bien.- dijo en voz alta. – La gema que cuelga del collar que lleva Fred es sacada del ojo de un Dragón. No existe criatura más instintiva que el Dragón, por lo tanto, cuando estén cerca de algún peligro mortal, la gema se encenderá con un color rojo sangre. No se confíen únicamente de la gema; este bosque es engañoso, y además, recuerden que ese mismo dragón no pudo percibir que yo le quitaría el ojo.

Harry se subió a su caballo e inmediatamente los otros lo hicieron también. Las grandes puertas de la ciudad medieval Halt Mich se abrieron, dejándolos salir para siempre.

Minutos después, mientras Agatha caminaba a su castillo, uno de sus sirvientes trajo en brazos a una chica de cabello casi blanco, pero se notaba en las puntas que alguna vez había sido castaña. Estaba algo rasguñada y sucia, como si hubiera estado caminando perdida en el bosque durante mucho tiempo.

-Merlín¿qué le ha sucedido a esta pobre niña?

-No lo sé.- dijo el sirviente. – La encontré mientras hacía mi ronda matutina por las afueras de la ciudad.

-Aún vive, pero debemos atenderla. Sea quien sea, tiene suerte. No todos consiguen salir vivos del bosque.

-Cuando la encontré estaba delirando, pero alcanzó a decirme algunas cosas sin sentido

-¿Qué cosas?

-Algo de unos ángeles caídos, monstruos, y me dijo su nombre..

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Si recuerdo bien, dijo que se llamaba Elisa.

**7.-**

Hermione intentó abrir los párpados, pero éstos se le hacían demasiado pesados. Movió la cabeza un poco al otro lado de la almohada y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, abría los párpados y nuevamente los cerraba; como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos. Finalmente consiguió dislumbrar que estaba en su cuarto: vio su cama, la ventana, su sillón, su cómoda, y al lado de ella en la cama, a Draco Malfoy.

Instintivamente se empujó a sí misma al otro extremo de la cama. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de él sin poder decir nada. Se miró a sí misma, estaba con una pijama blanca y larga. Lo último que recordaba era el ataque de aquella ave, y los ojos grises del rubio mirándola y pidiéndole que no se durmiera.

-No te asustes.- dijo Draco.

-No estoy asustada.- mintió ella.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah no? Perdóname, no sé de dónde saqué esa idea tan absurda. Quizás haya sido porque casi te caes de la cama cuando me viste cerca, o tal vez porque hasta aquí te siento temblar. Pero no importa, deben haber sido impresiones mías.

Hermione no respondió a esto. Se mantuvo en donde estaba, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Puedes creer que traje un médico solo para que te atendiera?- dijo Draco esbozando una media sonrisa algo tétrica. – Como si fueras humana, o importante...

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo tengo más humanidad en un centímetro de mi piel que tú en todo tu cuerpo.- le dijo mordazmente.

-¿Si?- preguntó Draco. – Pruébalo.

Antes de que ella pudiera preverlo, Draco se movió hasta ella y la tomó de las muñecas. Hermione lanzó un quejido mientras caía en la cama con el peso del rubio encima de ella. El aliento de Draco se mezcló con el suyo, y aquello la hizo temblar. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y sus cuerpos totalmente juntos. La castaña viró la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió la boca del rubio rozar la de ella. Aquello lo molestó profundamente.

-Todas las mujeres son unas zorras.- dijo con odio. – Pero sin duda alguna tú debes ser la más despreciable de todas.

-Suéltame.- dijo ella con firmeza, aunque en el fondo quería hecharse a gritar.

-¿Humana eh? Solo porque eres tibia, pequeña, inteligente, egoísta, vanidosa y egocéntrica crees que eres mejor que yo? Siempre caminabas como si estuvieras pisando aire, muy por encima de los otros, muy por encima de mí. ¿Te creías mucho mejor eh¿Y ahora? Ahora no eres más que un objeto de mi pertenencia. ¡Me perteneces! Y ya no puedes atreverte a negarme poseerte.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que él le decía. Hablaba como si la hubiera conocido antes, pero eso era imposible.

-Por favor, suéltame.- volvió a repetir.

-No. Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos que te deje libre.- le dijo Draco. – Antes no podía siquiera pensar en rozarte, y ahora, puedo hacer mucho más que eso..

Draco pasó su lengua por el cuello de Hermione hasta su oreja. Ella arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un gemido. Él sonrió. La castaña volteó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, el rubio automáticamente aprovechó la acción para besarla.

Hermione lanzó otro gemido al sentir la lengua de Draco irrumpir dentro de ella. Movió su cuerpo para intentar liberarse, pero él la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, imposibilitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo¿Hasta adónde quería llegar?


	12. La niebla y Malina

_Lamento la demora, aquí les va el chapter._

**Capítulo XII**

**La niebla y Malina**

**1.- **

El beso de Draco era todo menos frío. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir una corriente poderosa que la recorrió completamente para luego explotar en el centro de su vientre. Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando terriblemente, y él lo había notado. La castaña sintió cómo el rubio sonrió mientras la besaba, y eso la movió a oponerse con más fuerza. Las manos de Draco agarraron las muñecas de Hermione, aprisionándolas arriba de su cabeza.

Ella era justo como él la recordaba. Suave; deliciosamente tersa.

Soltó su boca solo para recorrer el cuello de la castaña, pasando su lengua por él y mordiéndolo. Ella soltó un gemido, y a él no le importó en lo más mínimo si fue de placer o de dolor.

Rompió el beso sin separarse mucho de ella, aún sintiendo el fuego de su cuerpo ardiendo debajo del suyo. De repente, sintió un calor insoportable; era como si en cualquier momento fuera a prenderse en llamas. Casi podía sentir el dolor sobre su piel, y entonces lo comprendió; era ella. Era Niobe, era Hermione...ella lo estaba quemando.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se chocó con aquellos grises que siempre conseguían hacerla temblar. Draco la miró sin decir nada. Había algo en la mirada del rubio que aterró a Hermione. En él había un mar de confusión, algo de ira, furia, odio y a la vez...¿placer? La castaña sentía miedo. Aquel ser que la despreciaba por su sangre se acercaba a ella con un propósito; no era tonta, entendía que él la necesitaba para algo¿pero para qué?

El rubio no pudo desprender sus ojos de hielo de los pardos de Hermione. Le era imposible; en ellos vio nuevamente aquella mezcla de inocencia y de frivolidad a la vez. Era como si en el interior de la castaña coexistieran dos personas diferentes, una débil, y otra temible. Recordaba haber percibido esa letal mixtura antes, cuando combatió con Saskia y la derrotó sin ningún inconveniente. Sí, había algo oscuro en la mirada de Hermione.

Draco volteó su rostro y dejó salir un grito casi inaudible de rabia, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores. Se levantó con brusquedad y caminó hacia la puerta. No podía dejar que el fuego lo consumiera, no podía permitirlo. Paró justo antes de salir, y un tono fuerte y firme dijo:

-Te quiero esta noche en mi habitación. Sabes bien lo que te sucederá si no vienes.

Pues bien; él congelaría el fuego.

**2.-**

Agatha colgó alrededor de su cuello una estrella de cinco puntas con un diamante en el centro. Su cabello largo corrió por sus bellos hombros mientras se colocó la capa negra. El castillo estaba siendo cubierto por una neblina y la noche se acercaba. Su taza herbal ya no podía decirle más de lo que sus ojos podían ver; el momento se acercaba, sus poderes se estaban debilitando.

Lucharé hasta el final, con todas las fuerzas que me queden, se dijo a sí misma. Dos de sus guardaespaldas vigilaban la puerta de la gran habitación de la bruja medieval, mientras que una de sus criadas humedecía la frente de la joven recientemente encontrada. Al lado de la chica estaba un hechicero milenario. Sus ropas holgadas y sus gafas lo hacían ver bastante desaliñado, pero en sus ojos había algo de sabiduría inverosímil e inigualable.

-Majestísima.- dijo el hechicero a Agatha. – Esta chica está sufriendo una transformación.

-¿Transformación dices?- inquirió Agatha. – Por Merlín¿qué le ha hecho el bosque a esta pobre chica?

-Ojalá pudiera decirle más, pero no conozco todos los misterios del bosque. Solo sé que esta criatura ha dejado de vivir hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, respira.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Agatha tomando un semblante de preocupación.

-Me refiero a que, lo que corre por sus venas ya no es sangre, y que su corazón ha dejado de latir. Sin embargo, sus pulmones funcionan, y recargan aire extra que ningún humano podría obtener con un solo respiro. Literalmente Majestísima, esta chica está hecha de aire.

Agatha fijó sus ojos negros en Elisa.

-Le agradezco su ayuda Yoglan, cuidaré de ella hasta que despierte, y lo mantendré informado.

El hechicero Yoglan caminó acompañado por una criada a la salida de la habitación. Agatha se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la chica que reposaba sobre su cama.

-Te vi, bella mujer de cabellos blancos, mucho antes de que hubieras nacido. Y como las hierbas nunca mienten, debo asumir que me queda poco tiempo...

**3.- **

Harry cabalgaba lentamente a la cabeza del grupo. Los seis amigos avanzaban en silencio, imperturbables; o al menos así querían aparentarlo. Ron había notado desde hacía ya algunas horas que una neblina se avecinaba, y sabía que los demás lo habían notado también. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la neblina subía y ya no se podía ver el suelo. El pelirrojo se colocó al lado de Luna, para mantenerla vigilada.

-Voltea a la derecha Harry.- dijo Luna mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el moreno.

-Porque a unos cinco metros hay un pozo sin fondo y si continuamos caeremos.

-Es una buena razón.- dijo Fred.

-El ojo de Dragón no se ha encendido.- dijo George mirando el cuello de su hermano.

-Dudo mucho que un ojo pueda ver peligro con esta neblina.- argumentó Ron.

-Opino lo mismo que Ron.- dijo Harry. – Confío más en los instintos que últimamente Luna ha desarrollado que en el objeto que nos dio Agatha.

Harry abanzó a la derecha, seguido por George, Fred y Ron. Luna no volteó ni continuó, se quedó estática. A unos metros Ron giró para observarla, y los otros lo imitaron.

-Luna¿qué estás esperanddo?- dijo Fred.

-Un momento...- dijo George tomando un semblante pálido. - ¿En dónde está Ginny?

Luna volteó y los miró fijamente con sus ojos grandes y azules.

-Oh, oh...- dijo como una niña que acaba de cometer un error. – Ginny está acercándose a los árboles de tronco torcido...

**4.- **

Hermione se sentía bien, pero sus fuerzas fueron decayendo en cuanto la luz del sol se fue poniendo. Pronto oscureció, y el llamado de Draco se le hizo cada vez más poderoso. Tenía que ir, no le quedaba opción alguna. ¿Qué querría? Era imposible adivinarlo. ¿Por qué la había besado tan ferozmente? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Estaba jugando? Claro, no podía ser otra cosa. Ella era una asquerosa esclava, y quizás era así como los Malfoy se divertían. Entonces¿la estaba usando para divertirse¿y qué debía hacer ella¿reclamarle¡Como si pudiera! Jamás, tendría que soportar ser utilizada. Solo Draco podía ayudarla a recuperar la memoria, y por lo tanto, ella estaba en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- susurró para sí misma.

Draco Malfoy era un joven sumamente atractivo, inteligente, talentoso y millonario; entonces¿por qué era tan vil y cruel¿qué le había hecho el mundo a él para que guardara tanto odio hacia todo y hacia todos?

-No, no odia a todos.- se dijo, recordando la pequeña caja que había encontrado poco tiempo atrás.

Él guardaba fotos y recortes de Narcisa, su madre. ¿Significaba eso que, quizás, después de todo, había algo de bondad en él? Draco Malfoy era un misterio, un enigma temible y a la vez impresionantemente interesante. Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero en aquel mundo de oscuridad, en donde ella no recordaba a nadie a quién querer...él era la única persona a la cual le debía más que un favor, y por la que estaba empezando a sentir más que respeto.

El reloj tocó la media noche. Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

- Tengo que ir.

**5.-**

Ginny no sabía en qué momento se había alejado del grupo, solo sabía que ya la luna había aparecido, que la niebla había subido a tal nivel que no le permitía ver absolutamente nada, y que estaba empezando a sentir frío.

La pelirroja avanzaba lentamente con su corsel, la niebla le nublaba toda la vista y le impedía observar lo que se encontraba cerca. No hay nada peor que no saber lo que hay alrededor, por eso para los niños, la oscuridad es el elemento más peligroso que existe.

-¡Freeed!...!Geoooorge!... ¡Ronaaaald!...!Lunaaa!... ¡Haaaary!..- gritaba escuchando su propio eco. - ¿En dónde están?

Ginny volteó la cabeza bruscamente cuando escuchó una rama romperse a sus espaldas. El corsel se mantenía estático.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó con voz baja pero firme.

No hubo respuesta.

La pelirroja se bajó del corsel y caminó lentamente hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. La niebla no le dejaba ver nada, pero pronto pudo ver lo que el manto de nubosa no le permitía. Un árbol no muy grande con tronco torcido estaba a unos metros de ella.

Un árbol...quizás solo el viento provocó el sonido.- se dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba. Con su mano derecha acarició el tronco. – Es increíblemente suave...

De repente algo sucedió. Ginny no pudo separar su mano del roble, y aunque lo intentó desesperadamente le fue imposible. Su mano, blanca y tersa, tomó forma de madera mientras que su brazo lentamente se convertía en parte del tronco.

-¡No!- gritó Ginny aterrada.

Pero entonces, el tronco cambió de color. Su tonalidad antes fuerte y vigorosa, palideció como si se tratara de un humano. Escupió la mano de la pelirroja mientras Ginny caía al suelo aterrada. Sus ojos miel observaron al árbol palidecer como si estuviera enfermándose, y luego torcerse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La pelirroja se arrastró para alejarse del horrible árbol, pero pronto se vio obligada a detenerse. Una terrible punzada en el centro de su cabeza la hizo retorcerse del dolor y gritar agudamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza en el suelo. Imágenes sin sentido llegaron mezcladas en su cabeza: un campo lleno de lirios rojos, sangre, calaveras, gritos, y unos ojos miel...un rostro familiar...rizos pelirrojos, ella misma...sonriendo, riendo a carcajadas..Y una voz...

"He vuelto" 

-¡Noooooo!- gritó desesperada. Y abrió los ojos. Harry la apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los de ella.

-Soy yo, tranquila; todo estará bien.

**6.- **

Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su cuarto, observando la neblina que cubría el bosque aquella noche. Sus ojos grises brillaban con el plateado reflejo lunar, y su piel, blanca como la de un ángel, parecía más perfecta de lo normal. ¿Ser atrevería a no venir? No, no era tan tonta como para desafiarlo de tal manera. Esperaría unos minutos más; y si no aparecía, él iría por ella personalmente.

Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta entreabriendose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hermione asomó sus ojos marrones por la apertura de la puerta, y vio al rubio sentado, majestuosamente, frente a la ventana. La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que penetraba era la de la luna por medio de los cristales de las ventanas.

-Entra.- dijo Draco secamente.

La castaña entró y cerró la puerta. Se mantuvo allí, estática, mirando hacia abajo. Draco la observó desde la ventana. Cuánto la detestaba; era tan insignificante. Entonces¿por qué la quería tener cerca de todo momento? Necesitaba observarla, tenerla bajo su comando. ¿Qué era lo que le atraía tanto de ella¿Era acaso el deseo indomable de poseerla por completo?

- Acuéstate.

Repentinamente la castaña levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises que la miraban desde lejos.

-¿Perdón?- dijo asombrada.

-Que te acuestes.- dijo Draco con severidad mirando hacia su cama.

Hermione bajó la mirada sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que el rubio pretendía. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó primero en ella. Su cuerpo temblaba, había algo que no le agradaba de todo aquel asunto.

-Quiero que te acuestes, no que te sientes.- ordenó Draco.

Hermione se fue acostando poco a poco, hasta que todo su cuerpo por completo estuvo reposando sobre la gran cama del mortífago.

Desde allí, Hermione solo podía observar el techo. Pero aún así escuchó la voz de Draco.

-Ahora respóndeme Niobe¿te sientes protegida junto a mí?

-No siento nada.- respondió ella friamente.

Un silencio se esparció por la habitación. Hermione permanecía estática sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz del rubio, pero esta vez provenía de un sector mucho más cercano a donde ella se encontraba. Tuvo que haberse movido ya de la ventana.

-Qué sucedería si te digo que me cansé de ayudarte a recordar tu pasado sin pedir nada a cambio – demandó el rubio.

-Te diría que me digas qué quieres de mí.- respondió ella.

Hermione sintió que Draco se había subido a la cama. Sin embargo, ella no movió la vista del techo. Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y sentía que pronto explotaría en mil pedazos.

Pronto sintió el calor del aliento del rubio en su cuello, y luego ascender hasta su oído.

-Y si te digo que a cambio de mi ayuda, quiero tu cuerpo.

Ni todos los sabios del mundo mágico podrían haber convencido a Draco de que escucharía por boca de Hermione Granger lo que escuchó.

- Te diría que lo tomaras.

Draco no pudo decir nada, aún no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y mirando al techo, dentro de sí estaba convencida de que lo màs importante era descubrir su pasado; poco le importaba ya lo que le sucediera. Lo que no conseguía comprender era por qué un mortífago joven y letal como Draco quería poseer el cuerpo de una sangre sucia. ¿Por qué quería tenerla precisamente a ella?

Pero mientras Hermione analizaba su situación, Draco la observaba en la oscuridad con un placer egoísta y macabro. No podía creerlo; Hermione Granger estaba en su cama, y él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. La fiel amiga de Potter y Weasley le pertenecía, y ¿qué podía ser más placentero que destruirla para así destruirlos a ellos? Lo había decidido en la tarde, cuando la besó y una viva llama intentó quemarlo: tenía que poseerla totalmente, convertirla en su esclava de todas las maneras posibles. Draco tenía tantos deseos de destrucción que no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera herir a Hermione.

Y lo haría, apagaría esa llama peligrosa de una vez por todas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera prepararse sintió la fuerza de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. La lengua de Draco penetró en su boca con furia, dejándola lanzar un gemido mientras él paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Su mano derecha irrumpió en la apertura del kimono, tocando así los muslos de la castaña, y subiendo.A Draco le importaba poco que fuera virgen, mucho menos le importaba saber si ella estaba disfrutando: lo único que quería era tomar todo lo que pudiera de ella, y así, dejarla sin nada. Hermione arqueó su espalda al sentir el cuerpo del rubio sobre ella, sus manos seguían tocándola toda, intentando encontrar aperturas en el kimono que le permitieran más contacto. Pronto sintió la erección del rubio golpear su pelvis, y un electrizante sentimiento llenó su vientre de algo extraño. Lujuria.

Draco mordió el cuello de la castaña mientras seguía explorando aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Sí, tenía que tomar todo lo que pudiera, todo. Hermione corrió sus manos por la espalda atlética del rubio, pero entonces él las apartó tomando las muñecas de la castaña y colocándolas arriba de su propia cabeza, aprisiónandolas.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.- dijo el rubio mientras seguía besando el cuello de la castaña.

No, ella no tenía derecho a tocarlo en lo absoluto. Solo él tomaría; y la función de ella era únicamente dejarse tomar.

Draco arrancó el kimono de Hermione, dejando el cuerpo de la castaña completamentee expuesto. Cada centímetro de la piel que él tocaba era una llama ardiente de fuego que lo quemaba. Hermione observó cómo él se despojaba de su capa de mortío, y luego de su camisa. La piel blanca de Draco brillaba como la de un ángel, y en aquel momento no le habría sorprendido para nada que le salieran alas de la espalda. El rubio no despegaba sus ojos grises de ella, quería recordar cada centímetro del cuerpo que ahora le pertenecería para siempre. Era hermosa, y eso por alguna extraña razón lo enojaba. No quería que fuese hermosa, quería que fuera repugnante, justo como él la consideraba.

Justo antes de penetrarla le susurró al oído:

Siempre mía.

**7.- **

Luna tarareaba una canción sobre su corsel seguida muy de cerca por Ron. La neblina no les dejaba ver nada, pero esto parecía no importarle en lo absoluto a la rubia. Era como si esa clase de problemas terrenales no estuvieran a su altura. El bosque era aún más peligroso y tenebroso que nunca en aquella oscuridad. Era imposible ver más allá de lo que permanecía cerca, y aquello significaba una desventaja terrible en comparación con las otras criaturas monstruosas que podían estar escondiéndose tras la neblina.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos separado de los demás.- dijo Ron molesto. – Ahora no solo hay que encontrar a Ginny, sino a Fred, George y Harry.

-Los encontraremos.- dijo Luna sonriéndole.

-No comprendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.- dijo Ron

Pero Luna no respondió, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto lejano, como si pudiera ver algo impresionante.

-¿Luna?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

La rubia se bajó de su corsel y corrió a través de la niebla.

-¡Luna no!- gritó el pelirrojo.- ¡Diablos!

Ron se bajó de su corsel también e intentó seguirla, pero la neblina provocó que la perdiera completamente de vista.

-¡Lunaaaaa¡Maldición!

**8.- **

Harry abrazaba a Ginny contra su pecho mientras sus ojos verdes se mantenían clavados en el roble de tronco torcido. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Luna. Ahora más que nunca confiaba en sus predicciones.

-Creo que los árboles de tronco torcido se tragan a las personas.- dijo el moreno. – A eso se refería Luna todo este tiempo.

Ginny sollozaba silenciosamente, aún aterrada por las imágenes recientemente vistas. Era Samantha, lo sabía; era Samantha anunciando su llegada.

Ginny empujó a Harry se levantó sola, secándose las lágrimas antes de que el moreno pudiera verlas. Sacó una flecha de su arco y la lanzó al árbol ya de por sí lastimado. Varios gritos se escucharon cuando la flecha atrevesó la madera.

-Asquerosa naturaleza, nunca me gustaste.- susurró para sí misma.

Al voltearse se encontró con los ojos severos de Harry, que brillaban como esmeraldas debajo de algunos mechones negros.

-O eres ingenua, o eres estúpida.- dijo el moreno acercándose a ella. - ¿En qué estabas pensando alejándote de nosotros? Mucho peor con lo que nos dijo Agatha hoy.

Ginny lo miró sumamente molesta.

-Mira Harry, yo no me desaparecí porque me pareció divertido vagar sola por un bosque asesino. Sí, me encanta arriesgarme a la muerte como ya lo sabes, pero esta vez, no lo hice por placer.- dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Harry la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a voltearse, quedando ambos tan cerca el uno del otro que pudieron sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

-Deja el sarcasmo Ginny, no te queda bien. Te lo dije antes de entrar al bosque, te dije que no quería que vinieras. Debiste escucharme desde un principio, ahora eres una carga más que soportar en este camino.

-En todo caso no seré tu carga.- dijo Ginny soltándose con brusquedad. – Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada desde hace un año¿recuerdas? Deja el peso de la carga sobre los hombros de mis hermanos.

-¿Nunca vas a madurar verdad?- le dijo Harry enfadado

Ginny caminó nuevamente hacia él cortando todo tipo de distancia, sus narices se rozaron.

-Ya maduré Harry; maduré cuando me dejaste sola. Qué lástima que nunca te diste cuenta.

**9.- **

Fred y George cabalgaban juntos con sus corseles, gritaban los nombres de sus amigos para intentar encontrarlos, mas con la neblina les era imposible. Ya llevaban una hora perdidos, y estaban comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Maldición! Tenemos que encontrar a los demás ahora mismo.- dijo George molesto. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba disperso con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente. – ¿Qué sucede Fred?

Fred se había detenido bruscamente, y miraba a un punto fijo en la niebla. En su rostro había entre emoción y melancolía. Tardó unos minutos en responder a su hermano.

-George, creo que esta no es una neblina normal….

George cabalgó al lado de su hermano, y entonces, ya cerca de él, pudo ver que al frente, no muy lejos, en la neblina se levantaba la imagen clara de Molly Weasley, sonriendo y llamándolos.

-No es mamá, es un truco del bosque.

-Es la niebla.

-Nos hace ver lo que queremos ver, lo que más extrañamos. – dijo George por fin comprendiéndolo todo. – Fred, tenemos que encontrar a los demás ahora mismo. Ellos no lo saben, podrían confundirse…

-Y no quiero saber qué sucede si nos acercamos a esas alucinaciones.- argumentó Fred temeroso.

-Yo menos.

Pero no pudieron ver a Ron, que caminaba no muy lejos de donde ellos habían estado, buscando a Luna entre la niebla.

-Maldito bosque.- dijo mientras caminaba.

Fue entonces cuando, atravesando la neblina, vio a Luna tirada en el suelo, con su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la tierra como un manto dorado.

-¡Luna!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella.

El pelirrojo tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos, y unos minutos después Luna abrió los ojos, mostrando la belleza pura de su color azul.

-Ron..- dijo con una voz débil.

-¿Qué te sucedió Luna?

La rubia levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Ron, sus ojos azules seguían fijos en los de él. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Ron¿me quieres?

La pregunta golpeò al pelirrojo con fuerza. La miró extrañado y le costó responder.

-Sí, ya sabes que te quiero.

Luna sonrió y se inclinó levemente, acercándose con lentitud a los labios de Ron. El pelirrojo no se movió, sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de la rubia.

-¡No!- gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Ron volteó y vio a la verdadera Luna a unos metros. Cuando regresó la mirada se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía al frente era un espectro. La criatura gritó agudamente, obligando a Ron a taparse los oídos.

-¡Vete ya!- gritó Luna corriendo hacia Ron, y en cuando se acercó, el espectro huyó lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso!- exclamó Ron.

-Es la niebla, nos hace ver cosas que deseamos o queremos para engañarnos.- dijo la rubia. – Lo supe en cuanto vi a Hermione por la niebla. Supe que no era ella.

Ron no dijo nada. Se levantò bruscamente y luego miró a la rubia.

-Eso es ridìculo, para qué te vería a ti..

Luna lo miró y sonrió.

-Si tú no lo sabes, no esperes que yo lo sepa.

**10.- **

Hermione sintió un dolor profundo cuando Draco la penetró, y aún más cuando lo sintió moverse dentro de ella. Sin embargo, el sentimiento poco a poco fue cediendo, y pronto ya no hubo más dolor. Muy por el contrario a lo que ella esperaba, una explosión de placer llenó cada parte de su cuerpo. Y por alguna extraña razón sintió que aquello lo había vivido antes de alguna manera, y aunque sabía que aquello era imposible porque era virgen, era como si el cuerpo del rubio y su cercanía le fuera familiar. Sin duda alguna estaba loca, aquello era simplemente imposible.

Draco sentía un placer inexplicable cada vez que entraba en ella. Sabía que la estaba burlando, que la estaba destruyendo sin que ella lo supiera. Estando con ella, derrotaba a Potter, a Weasley y a todos a quienes siempre odió. Con un gemido terminó encima de ella, y aspiró su aroma, el olor a triunfo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**11.- **

Harry y Ginny caminaban sin decirse nada el uno al otro. La niebla no había cedido en lo absoluto y el frío comenzaba a golpear sus cuerpos con fuerza.

-Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para dormir. – dijo Ginny.

-Primero tenemos que encontrar a los demás.- dijo Harry

-Pero estàn perdidos.

-Y lo seguirán estando si dejamos de buscar.- argumentó el moreno.

-¡Ginny¡Harry!- dijo Luna apareciendo entre la niebla seguida de Ron. – ¡Por fin los encontramos no puedo creerlo!

-¿Estás bien Ginny?- preguntó Ron

-Sí estoy bien, no pasa nada. ¿En dónde estàn Fred y George?

-Se perdieron también.- dijo Luna. – Escuchen, la niebla, es peligrosa. Nos hace ver lo que más queremos ver para atraernos. Así que no crean en nada de lo que ven por favor.

-Eso es un complicado.- dijo Ginny pasando su mano por el cabelllo rojo sangre.

-Allí estàn.- dijo Harry caminando a travès de la niebla.

El moreno llegó a un claro, y allí vio a Fred y a George. Los gemelos se voltearon y miraron aliviados al resto del grupo.

-Al fin.- dijo Fred suspirando. – Estaba comenzando a aterrarme. Un momento¿son ustedes verdad?

-Sí, somos nosotros. – dijo Ron.

-¿Ya descubrieron que la niebla crea alucinaciones?.- preguntó Fred.

-Sí, ya lo descubrimos.- dijo Ron mirando a Luna y provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Los seis amigos se montaron en los corseles que quedaban. El de Ginny se había perdido al igual que el de Luna así que ambas tuvieron que subirse en el caballo de otro. Ginny se subió al de George, y Luna al de Ron.

-Tengo una pregunta hermanito.- dijo Fred

-Dime. – respondió George.

-Yo vi a mamá, pero¿quién era esa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que viste entre la niebla¿La conozco?- inquirió en tono burlón.

-No, y nunca lo harás.- dijo George con una seriedad poco característica de él.

Fred no siguió preguntando, sintió muy dentro de sí que el recuerdo de aquella chica, fuera quien fuese, lastimaba a George de una forma bastante peculiar.

**12.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos con la luz del sol brillando sobre su rostro. Al principio no pensò en nada, pero pronto recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y que estaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy. Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad: no había nadie. Tomó su kimono y se lo colocó debidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente, por alguna razón no quería ver a Draco.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y sus ojos marrones de chocaron con los grises del rubio. Draco la miró con un semblante indiferente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia su closet para sacar una capa de mortífago.

-Ve a la sala y quédate junto a Brena.- le ordenó el rubio sin siquiera voltear a verla. La trataba igual que antes, o quizás con más frialdad.

-Esta bien.- dijo ella.

Hermione caminó hasta la puerta y salió. Al cerrarla se apoyó en ella ya afuera y se tapó la boca para no gritar. Sí, tenía un grito ahogado en la garganta, y le dolía.

Trató de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse. Bajó las escaleras de marmol negro arreglándose el cabello en una rosca y cuando llegó a la majestuosa sala Malfoy vio a Brena parada en la eentrada.

-Hoy no va a ser un buen día.- dijo Brena mirando a Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Alguien va a venir a quedarse de huesped. Lucius mandó a algunos criados para que arreglaran una habitación en la plata alta, he visto a los amigos de Draco, Blaise y Jack pasearse discutiendo sobre algo o alguien. No sé quién es esta persona, pero parece importante.

-No lo comprendo¿para qué nos tienen aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque somos las esclavas personales de Draco. Supongo que por cuestión de protocolo y seguridad debemos resguardar la puerta.

Brena abrió la gran puerta de la sala que daba al patio exterior del castillo y se colocó en el lado derecho.

-Anda a la izquierda.

Hermione se puso al pie del lado izquierdo de la entrada.

-Quiero que te encargues de ella, será tú responsabilidad de ahora en adelante.- dijo Lucius bajando las escaleras seguido por Draco. Ambos, mortífagos, dejaban volar sus capas con elegancia.

-No tengo problema en encargarme de ella. Es una Malfoy, sabe estar a la altura.

Draco y Lucius atravesaron la sala y salieron por la puerta. Draco ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Hermione.

-Bueno.- dijo Brena.- Ahora sabemos que es una mujer, y que es parte de la familia.

Hermione miró hacia fuera. Draco y Lucius continuaban discutiendo.

-Puede ser que sea una Malfoy, Draco, pero no posee altura eso te lo aseguro. Olvida ya que es tu prima favorita y olvida esos lazos que te han unido siempre a esa mocosa. Las cosas han cambiado, y ella reniega de su apellido y por lo tanto, de su familia.- dijo Lucius molesto.- Si la traemos aquí, es porque lo que ya te expliqué. Hay que tenerla vigilada.

-Tendrá que entender en algún punto que esta guerra es necesaria.- dijo Draco. – Ella es inteligente, lo comprenderá en algún momento.

De repente, las grandes puertas que daban al bosque de Tirania se abrieron de par en par. Un carruaje negro con figuras barrocas entrò conducido por dos enormes pegasos. Hermione nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

-Llegó.- dijo Brena observando con curiosidad.

Un hombre bajito y con barba bajó y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Lo primero que vio Hermione fue una mano exquisitamente blanca, con un anillo de brillantes, apoyándose en la mano del hombre para bajar. Luego pudo ver unas zapatillas negras y magníficas, que salieron para pisar el suelo fuera del vehículo. Los ojos marrones de Hermione brillaron cuando un enorme y hermoso vestido rojo color sangre cubría las zapatillas, y mostraba a una joven de no más de 16 o 17 años, de piel blanca como la leche, labios rojos, cabello negro y lacio hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos grises que inevitablemente la identificaban como parte de la familia Malfoy. La muchacha miró la inmensidad del castillo que tenía al frente con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, y luego posó la mirada en Lucius mirándolo con desagrado.

- Bienvenida, Malina.


	13. Mensaje para mis lectoras :

Mensaje: BEBITAS. solo escribo para avisarles que en septiembre volveré con este fic, como les prometí. Sé que me he demorado, pero ha sido por razones fuertes. pienso cumplir con mi palabra. Este será mi último fic y con él me retiro de los fanfictions, pero lo acabaré, justo como se los prometí, y lo haré bien. Gracias! espero no haberlas perdido durante todo este tiempo de ausencia.


	14. 1,2,3 Juguemos en el bosque

_Bebitas!!! bueno, sé que dije que iba a publicar en septiembre y aún no es septiembre; pero decidí darles una sorpresa y adelantarme por unos días. Estoy tan emocionada de volver que he reabierto el blog, visítenlo!! para los que no lo tienen es "larevolucióndelasbestias" blogspot punto com. Allí encontrarán una sorpresa. Hice un video musical del fic! sí, y bueno, sé que está plagado de errores, pero es que tenía un programa de edición que no me permitía hacer mucho. Pero me acabo de bajar sony vegas, y ahora podré hacer más videos del fic. El blig queda reabierto, subiré imágenes, y cosas que me invente del fic. Espero que disfruten de este chap! ya estoy escribiendo el seguiente!_

_Gracias por su apoyo constante. _

**Capítulo XIII**

**1…2…3…Juguemos en el bosque**

**1.- **

-Bienvenida, Malina.- dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia algo irónica.

Hermione vio cómo la joven mantenía su rostro totalmente inexpresivo, mas en sus ojos grises, (bastante parecidos a los de Draco pero con un toque sutil de femenidad), había algo reprimido que estaba esperando por explotar y destruir todo a su alrededor. Su cabello era negro azulado, perfectamente lacio, y su piel, blanca como nieve, y quizás por eso era que aquel vestido rojo sangre la hacía resaltar como un diamante en un estanque.

-Es tan hermosa.- dijo Brena observándola algo anonadada. – Así que es la prima de Draco. Tienen la misma mirada ¿no crees?

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrada observando la situación. Aquella llegada no parecía ser nada cómoda ni para la huésped ni mucho menos para los anfitriones.

-Bajen el equipaje y llévenlo a la habitación que le asignamos.- dijo Lucius a varios sirvientes que se encargaron de sacar las grandes maletas negras del carruaje. Después volvió a fijar sus ojos en su sobrina. – Has crecido rápidamente, a pesar de que aún sigues siendo una niña. Me encargaré de que la pases lo mejor posible en nuestro castillo.

La comisura del labio de Malina se movió levemente, como esbozando una media sonrisa llena de ironía.

-Dudo mucho que pueda pasarla bien en esta cárcel, tío.- dijo con un tono tranquilo, mas lleno de odio reprimido. – Puedes obligarme a estar aquí, y puedes alejarme de todos a quienes amo…pero no podrás jamás convertirme en uno de ustedes.

-Pretenciosa, como siempre. Terminarás entendiendo que todo esto es por el bien de todos.- argumentó Lucius con una sonrisa ácida. Se acercó a Malina lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído: - Y si no lo terminas entendiendo, me encargaré personalmente de obligarte a hacerlo.

Con esto Lucius caminó hacia el interior del castillo. Malina cerró los ojos por unos instantes, como queriendo con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos y ver un escenario diferente. Lamentablemente, cuando los abrió, solo se encontró con aquella terrible realidad. Draco la miró y con un gesto de cabeza le ordenó que lo siguiera.

Ambos caminaron y pasaron la puerta del castillo sin observar ni a Brena ni a Hermione.

-No lo comprendo, ¿es que la están obligando a estar aquí?- dijo Brena.

-Al parecer sí.- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-No parece tener el carácter de los Malfoy…-

-Pero sin duda alguna lo es.- dijo Hermione. – ¿Observaste sus gestos, su forma de mirar y de caminar? Es una Malfoy, no hay duda.

**2.- **

Agatha abrió la puerta e ingresó a la amplia habitación. La luz a penas penetraba por los vitrales de forma tenue. En la cama, Elisa yacía sumergida en el delirio. Una joven criada humedecía un pañuelo blanco en agua y se lo colocaba en la frente.

-Está ardiendo, majestísima.

-¿No ha abierto los ojos?- preguntó Agatha mientras la observaba. Su cabello estaba totalmente blanco y su piel palidecía y se volvía traslúcida.

-No, majestísima. Sólo lanza quejidos de vez en cuando. Ha permanecido así demasiado tiempo.

-Y continuará así hasta que la transformación se complete…

Agatha sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco con un líquido color plata y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

-Voltéala, que esté boca abajo. El dolor en su espalda debe ser terrible. Úntale un poco del líquido de este frasco cada dos horas.

-Sí su majestísima.

La joven criada tomó a Elisa y la fue volteando lentamente.

-Por Merlín!- exclamó cuando vio que dentro de su espalda dos huesos largos a los lados de su columna estiraban la piel hacia afuera creándole una especie de joroba. - ¿En qué se está convirtiendo esta chica?

Agatha caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-En un ángel oscuro.

**3.- **

-Aquí está bien, descansaremos una hora para comer algo y seguiremos.- dijo George mientras se bajaba del corcel y caminaba unos metros lejos del grupo. Se sentó sobre una roca y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-No tengo idea.- respondió Fred.- Mejor dejarlo solo.

-No tan solo.- dijo Ginny.- Aquí no es bueno dejar solo a nadie.

-Desde esta distancia no lo perdemos de vista.- dijo Fred.- Conozco a George, y sé que quiere estar solo.

-Por ahora todo parece tranquilo.- dijo Harry. - ¿Tú que opinas, Luna?

-Hay paz.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Si Luna lo dice, le creo.- dijo Fred tranquilizándose. – Bueno, mejor aparezcamos comida de una buena vez.

Más allá George mantenía su mirada perdida, sumergido en sus propios recuerdos. Sólo reaccionó para ver la palma de su mano derecha, en donde seguía la cicatriz recta del corte que se había hecho hacía ya un año para capturar al Simurg, el pájaro inmortal más famoso y misterioso del mundo mágico, y poder arrancarle una pluma para un proyecto que había armado con Fred para su tienda de bromas. Hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de ella…

-Gabrielle…- dijo para sí mismo casi en un murmullo.

Cerró los ojos.

En aquel tiempo el mundo mágico aún estaba dominado por la magia blanca. Fred y a él les estaba yendo bien el Hogsmade con su tienda de bromas y juntos habían planeado un proyecto especial.

-Hay que ir a buscar esa ave pero sólo habita en las selvas tropicales así que el viaje será largo y no podemos dejar sola la tienda- dijo Fred.

-No te preocupes, iré yo.- le dijo George emocionado. – Es una aventura de la que no pienso perderme.

Y así fue. Consiguió teletransportarse sin ningún problema a la selva amazónica, y allí, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione –quien sabía todo de los traficantes de animales mágicos porque luchaba contra ellos, precisamente- pudo hallar a uno de los más buscados, un experto en aves mágicas que sin duda era uno de los pocos que sabían cómo hallar al grandioso Simurg.

George entró a la pequeña cabaña ubicada en el norte de la selva. Sólo las brujas y magos eran capaces de verla; para los turistas humanos, sólo sería una roca grande impidiendo el paso. Adentro, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías móviles de aves preciosas y fantásticas. George se sintió embelesado y cada vez más atraído hacia su aventura. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tan de obtener la pluma del Simurg, de conquistar a ese dios de la naturaleza aérea. Sonrió.

-Y supongo que tú eres George Weasley.- dijo una voz anciana tras de él.

George se volteó, y vio al gran cazador de aves mágicas Arghelos Rottman, un anciano bastante parecido a Dumbledore, pero mucho más pequeño de estatura, y regordete.

-Así es. Asumo que recibió la carta que lo informaba de mi llegada.- dijo George sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. – Es un placer

-Para mí no tanto. Estoy un poco cansado así que ve al grano; no creas que eres el único que viene a visitarme. Al menos, tengo 10 visitas diarias. Y eso que he hecho lo posible porque mi domicilio sea de lo más recóndito.

-Digamos que tuve una excelente guía.- le respondió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el suelo. – Está bien, iré al grano: necesito encontrar al Simurg, y para eso, lo necesito a usted.

Arghelos, quién había empezado a caminar hacia el sillón se detuvo de repente. Lentamente se volteó y lo observó incrédulo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Y te crees capaz de poder contra el ave más fuerte del mundo mágico?

-No creo: sé que podré.- le dijo George.

-Bueno…en ese caso te daré los datos precisos. Pero, muchacho, debo decirte algo: al Simurg, sólo dos personas lo han visto. Yo, y Gigulos Rottman, mi padre.

-Y pronto me uniré a esa lista.

Arghelos rió.

-Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti. Te felicito. La juventud es así: poderosa.

En una hora Arghelos le explicó que el Simurg vivía en la selva amazónica, pero no dentro de ella precisamente. En la selva, había un árbol con hojas de plumas de colores muy difícil de hallar, y quien lo tocara, sería transportado al hogar del Simurg, una selva mágica en donde todo era diferente. Una vez allí, todo lo que habría que hacer sería seguir los árboles de plumas rojas, y encontraría al Simurg. George prestó atención a cada una de las palabras de Arghelos, pero justo antes de retirarse, la voz del anciano lo detuvo.

-Muchacho, creo que debes apresurarte..

George volteó y lo miró intrigado.

-¿Por qué?

Arghelos sonrió.

-Porque minutos antes de que llegaras, una chica vino a preguntarme por el Simurg y se veía igual de confiada que tú. Te lleva ventaja.

**4.-**

Malina cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró profundo. A su alrededor, la habitación se le presentaba suntuosa, con candelabros de plata y una cama amplia, con cobertores aterciopelados. Caminó hacia la ventana y a través de ella vio el bosque. Hacía poco había descubierto el origen de su linaje. Su madre era la reina de los elfos oscuros, y abandonó a su raza para casarse con Alastor Malfoy, su padre. El secreto se había mantenido oculto, pero debido a las circunstancias caóticas en las que se encontraba el mundo mágico en aquellos momentos y tras la muerte de sus padres, la verdad surgió. Era la heredera, la princesa de su raza; y estaba siendo reclutada por mortífagos.

La puerta se abrió y Malina vio a su primo cerrarla con seguro. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella, y ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

-Te he extrañado.- dijo Draco acercándose unos metros pero manteniendo la distancia.

-Yo también.- dijo Malina, pero pronto bajó la mirada con tristeza. Su piel pálida resaltaba con lo negro de su cabello, y el rojo intenso de su vestido. Draco notó el gesto.

-Malina, sabes que esto tiene que ser así.

-No, no tiene que ser así.- dijo ella clavando sus ojos en él nuevamente. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? ¿Es que acaso mi tío ha conseguido transformarte en su copia?

-No sigas. Tú también eres una Malfoy.

-Si eso significa ser una mortía y sacrificar a tanta gente inocente, pues renuncio a este apellido.- le respondió ella con dureza. Sus ojos grises se inundaron de lágrimas, mas no soltó ninguna. – Tú y Lucius pueden forzarme a estar en este castillo, forzarme a ser una prisionera; pero no me van a obligar a unirme a su causa. Prefiero morir antes que levantar un solo dedo para que se siga regando sangre de mestizos.

Draco enfrió su mirada.

-Los sangre sucia no son importantes en esto. Ellos son simplemente víctimas que deben ser sacrificadas por algo más grande. Es todo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Estás hablando de seres humanos! ¡Dices que no son importantes pero es por ellos que se está armando toda esta guerra!

-Para Voldemort son importantes. Él los odia, siente que debe hacer una limpieza. Y así mismo muchos mortífagos comparten ese sentimiento. Yo estoy envuelto en esto por otras circunstancias; los sangre sucias para mí, no merecen el más mínimo intento de esfuerzo.

-No te reconozco…- dijo Malina con su voz entrecortada. - ¿quién eres?...

Draco permaneció en silencio y su semblante se mantuvo imperturbable, frío, severo, oscuro.

-Sean cuales sean tus motivos para estar envuelto en todo esto, deberías analizar en lo que te estás convirtiendo…en un monstruo.- Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Malina. - ¿Sabes? Eras para mí como un hermano.

Draco miró a Malina de forma vacua y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y de espaldas, sin voltear, le dijo:

-Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Y desapareció por el corredor.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con uno de los sirvientes y le habló sin detenerse.

-Cuando termine de entrenar, asegúrate de que Niobe vaya a mi habitación.

-Sí, señor.

**5.-**

Fred, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry comían sentados en un círculo. George se había negado a probar bocado y a acompañarlos, seguía a unos metros inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles y todo hasta entonces se había mantenido tranquilo.

-Según mis cálculos, nos queda aún un día más de viaje para llegar a Rewenbel. Allí debemos hablar con Quintiliano Goncourt, experto en pociones. Tiene información fundamental sobre la revolución de las bestias…- dijo Fred, pero fue interrumpido repentimantente por Luna, quien había clavado sus ojos azules en Ginny.

-Ha comenzado, ¿no es cierto?

-Todos miraron a Luna intrigados y el silencio se prolongó por unos segundos.

-No te entiendo…- dijo Ginny confundida.

-Lo que ves…- dijo Luna con una voz casi compasiva.- Estás viendo cosas horribles…

-¿Qué está pasando, Ginny?- dijo Ron un tanto molesto.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Harry tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en ella.

-Habla de una buena vez.- le dijo secamente.

Ginny levantó la mirada.

-¿Quieren saber lo que veo? Está bien, se los diré: veo sangre, lirios manchados, infectados por ella, calaveras y escucho gritos, y la veo a ella….

-A Samantha..- completó Luna.

-¿Está tomando a Ginny?- dijo Ron preocupado, y luego miró a la rubia. - ¿Cómo supiste esto, Luna?

Pero Luna no respondió, sus ojos azules seguían fijos en Ginny.

-No sé por qué le preguntas Ron; ni ella sabe por qué demonios sabe todo lo que sabe.- dijo Fred.

-Nadie va a tomarme.- respondió la pelirroja. – Voy a luchar contra esto.

-Eres una niña.- dijo Harry evidentemente fastidiado. Se levantó bruscamente y caminó lejos.

-¡Harry no te alejes demasiado!- le gritó Fred. - ¿Qué les está pasando a todos por Merlín!

-No…- dijo Luna de repente.

-¿Pasa algo, Luna?.- dijo Ron preocupado.

-No llames a Harry, ni a George…Ya no nos escuchan.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Fred volteándose: George ya no estaba.

-Un crujir entre las ramas los alertó.Ginny se levantó bruscamente y levantó su arco en posición de defensa; Fred sacó su espada y Ron y Luna sus varitas.

-Luna…- dijo Ginny angustiada. – Tenemos que encontrarlos…

-Tranquila..- dijo Luna con voz serena y suave. – Ellos están bien…pero nosotros, no.

**6.-**

Brena y Hermione caminaban hacia el interior del castillo después de las prácticas cuando un sirviente se les acercó.

-Niobe, debes ir directo a la habitación del joven Malfoy.

Brena le dirigió una mirada que Hermione interpretó de preocupación.

-Voy a dejar nuestras armas. Tú ve. Cuidate.

-Brena…- dijo Hermione en voz baja. – Hay algo que debo contarte..

-Lo harás después. No hagas esperar a Draco; lo que menos quiero es que tome represalias contra ti.

Y con esto Brena caminó hacia el jardín.

Hermione respiró hondo. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Aquella mañana, la reacción de Draco había sido la misma de siempre, quizás un tanto más frío en su trato; pero las cosas eran distintas. Hermione se preguntaba si era la primera vez que él tenía relaciones sexuales con una de sus esclavas. Quizás no. Quizás aquello era normal para él, teniendo en cuenta que para los mortífagos personas como ella eran solo objetos, piezas que podían mover donde quisiesen. Lamentablemente no tenía muchas opciones: o se sometía a Draco Malfoy, o nunca podría saber quién realmente era, y el desconocimiento de su pasado era probablemente lo que más dolor le causaba.

Entró al castillo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no alcanzaba a entender. ¿Por qué un mortífago como Draco Malfoy tenía tanto interés en ella? ¿Por qué no Brena, que era mucho más bella, y tenía más tiempo bajo su mandato? Había algo detrás de todo aquello, y ella tendría que buscar la forma de descubrirlo.

-Tú…

Hermione se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz, dura, masculina, desconocida… Se volteó: frente a ella, justo al final del corredor que llevaba a la gran sala, estaba un joven –por su ropa dedujo rápidamente, un mortífago, quizás amigo de Draco-, su cabello era castaño claro, y sus ojos miel; su piel era pálida, traslúcida, y había algo en su mirada, algo que la obligó a ponerse en guardia.

Blaise caminó hacia ella. No lo podía creer: Hermione Granger estaba frente a él. Sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor de ella. Había pasado un año ya desde que dejaron Hogwarts, y desde la última vez que la había visto. Seguía igual que siempre, igual de insignificante.

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte aquí…- le susurró maliciosamente al oído. – Supongo que Draco te está dando el trato de una princesa.

Pero una voz nueva lo interrumpió.

-¡Blaise!- gritó Spencer con furia. – Aléjate de ella. Es de Malfoy.

Y Blaise se apartó con las manos levantadas en el aire y manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres libre.- le dijo a Hermione.

Hermione cruzó el pasillo caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y desapareció.

Jack miró con ira a Blaise.

-¿Qué era lo que pretendías hacer, Zabini?- le dijo amenazadoramente mientras caminaba hacia él. – Te recuerdo que ella es el juguete de Draco; y nosotros no tocamos los juguetes de Draco, ¿entiendes?

Blaise borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tranquilízate Spencer. Granger no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Ese nombre está prohibido dentro de éstas paredes ¿O es que quieres arruinarlo todo y que ella recuerde lo que no debe?

-Como quieras.- dijo Blaise mientras se retiraba.

**7.- **

Hermione tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró. La habitación estaba vacía. Suspiró aliviada, pero pronto la voz fría de Draco la sacó de aquel ligero momento de serenidad.

-Entra.

Fue entonces cuando vio la puerta del baño abierta. Jamás había estado allí antes. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo justo en el marco. El lugar era tan grande como la misma habitación; las paredes eran blancas y el suelo recubierto por marmol negro. Los espejos que decoraban la mayor parte de las paredes tenían marcos plateados, y justo en el centro del lugar había un jacuzzi lleno de burbujas; y en su interior, Draco, recostado, con los ojos cerrados. Hermione lo observó un tanto hipnotizada. Su cabello rubio estaba húmedo, y tenía algunos mechones sobre su frente. Su piel blanca parecía porcelánica, y la perfección de sus brazos, fuertes, acababa con la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Hesitó. Había algo diferente en la expresión de Draco…

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Cuando él posó su mirada en ella, Hermione tembló. No había nada violento en el gesto que tuvo al verla, simplemente fue la profundidad, la oscuridad de aquellos ojos grises lo que la perturbó…y lo que había pasado entre ellos. Imágenes, sensaciones de la noche anterior regresaron a ella en una oleada. Trató de ocultarlo, aunque a veces sentía que él podía adivinar sus pensamientos, y eso la angustiaba.

-Acércate.

Hermione caminó hacia él y se detuvo justo frente al jacuzzi.

-Toma mi varita.

Hermione no se movió.

-Es una orden.

La castaña se inclinó y tomó la varita que descansaba en una de las esquinas de marmol. Draco se sentó despegando su espalda de la tina. Hermione contuvo su aliento: en la espalda del mortífago había una cicatriz corta, vieja, quizás de algunos meses, pero parecía profunda y causarle dolor. La castaña se inclinó y pasó sus dedos por ella en una caricia. Draco sintió el calor de la mano de Hermione incendiar su piel y la tomó por la muñeca bruscamente.

-No me toques.- le dijo clavando su mirada en ella de forma amenazadora. – Creí que habíamos dejado eso en claro ayer por la noche.

Y la soltó.

No soportaba el contacto con Hermione; sólo él podía tocarla, ella tenía que ser un objeto, un ser sobre el que él mandaba, al que usaba, al que podía poseer cuando quisiera.

-¿Estás familiarizada con el hechizo Sedarum?

-No lo sé.

-Voy a arriesgarme.- le dijo secamente.- Hazlo.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil.

-No voy a aplicar un hechizo sobre ti sin saber qué es.

-Es un hechizo que elimina el dolor. Lo necesito una vez al mes.- le dijo con un tono hastiado. - ¿Satisfecha? Ahora hazlo.

Hermione levantó la varita. Su mano temblaba. ¿Qué sucedería si lo hacía mal? Si lastimaba a Draco Malfoy, aquello sería su perdición. Después de todo era una sangre sucia, y estaba bajo el techo de una familia mortía.

-Sedarum.

La cicatriz de Draco fue eliminándose lentamente hasta desaparecer de su espalda. Draco contuvo un gemido y luego se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el respaldar de la tina con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era pesada. El cuerpo de Draco se dibujaba bajo el agua, un cuerpo masculino, fuerte, excesivamente bello. Hermione parecía aturdida, tenía sus ojos fijos en el rubio, pero no por su belleza oscura, sino por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella había podido con aquel hechizo…

-Tú sabías que iba a poder hacerlo...- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?- le respondió él en un tono oscuro.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.- dijo ella poniéndose justo de frente a él. – Porque dudo mucho que arriesgaras tu salud de tal forma en manos de una esclava cuyas habilidades mágicas son desconocidas para ti.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció. Sus ojos grises brillaban letalmente mientras la miraba. La había subestimado: seguía siendo igual de astuta e inteligente. Claro que sabía que podría con aquel hechizo: Hermione era una bruja excepcional, y eso él lo reconocía. Había cometido un error; no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad.

-En primer lugar, creo que debes medir tus palabras cada vez que te diriges a mí. No te permito hablarme como un igual; sabes bien que no lo eres.- le dijo mientras salía del jacuzzi.- Y sí; yo sabía que podrías con ese hechizo: recuerda que estoy averiguando tu pasado.

Hermione se sonrojó y volteó al verlo desnudo y goteando. Draco tomó una toalla y fijó sus ojos en ella.

-Has hecho más que verme desnudo. No sé de qué te averguenzas.

La castaña se sonrojó aún más y volteó para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes de mi pasado que te hace pensar que sé de este tipo de hechizos?

Draco se colocó la toalla y dándole la espalda le respondió:

-Eras una bruja talentosa. Te graduaste con las más altas calificaciones.

-¿En qué colegio?

-Eso qué importa.

-Sí importa.

Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

-Mantenme contento, y quizás te lo diga.

Y salió.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, pero pronto, incapaz de contener la frustración que sentía, salió también del baño casi corriendo tras de él.

-¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido! ¡No comprendo qué hay de mí que ya no hayas tomado!- le gritó furiosa.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejar a un lado la oscuridad de su mirada. Tenía razón: de Hermione lo había tomado todo. Pero aún así quería más. Ya la había hecho suya, su cuerpo, su vida la pertenecían; todo aquello que deseó intensamente incluso desde Hogwarts ahora era realidad: la tenía a sus pies como el ser insignificante que era, como el objeto descartable que era.

-Vaya, vaya…así que por fin sacas al aire tu verdadera personalidad.- dijo Draco caminado hacia ella. Hermione no retrocedió ni un paso, ni siquiera cuando ya no hubo espacio entre los dos. – Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y hacer todos los berrinches que te dé la gana; pero si piensas que así vas a conseguir lo que necesitas de mí, piénsalo dos veces.

Y con esto se alejó. Draco caminó hacia el armario y sacó su ropa. Se deshizo de la toalla y la arrojó a la cama. Esta vez Hermione no se dejó intimidar y se mantuvo firme.

- ¿Quién eres?..- le dijo casi en un susurro y Draco se pretificó; era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba aquella pregunta, pero en distintas condiciones y por distintas personas. Fijó sus ojos grises en ella y se hundió en los suyos, unos ojos marrones inquisitivos que intentaban escudriñar en él.

- Soy tu dueño.

- Eso lo sé.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la cama sin cortar el contacto visual. – Lo que no sé, ni entiendo, es por qué estoy aquí. Por qué si soy una esclava como cualquiera tengo un trato que ninguna otra posee. Por qué cuando llegué por primera vez me golpeaste. Por qué en numerosas ocasiones dices cosas que me hacen pensar que me conoces. Por qué tanto interés en que sea leal a ti...

- Me estás cansando …y créeme, tú no quieres verme de mal humor.

- ¡Quiero respuestas!

Draco caminó hacia ella y la empujó sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera escapar se colocó sobre ella y la tomó por las muñecas impidiéndole así cualquier movimiento.

-No eres especial. Eres una asquerosa e insignificante sangre sucia, igual que todas las demás esclavas en esta casa. Que te escogiera fue pura coincidencia, nada más.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos ojos tan claros, fueran a la vez tan oscuros? No pudo sostenerle más la mirada y giró la cabeza a un lado. Draco cortó la distancia y cayó justo en el cuello de Hermione; dejó que su nariz lo acariciara mientras aspiraba su aroma. Era un olor embriagante. Pronto sintió deseos de besarla y estar dentro de ella una vez más, sintió ansias de apretarla contra él, de penetrarla con furia, y aquello lo disgustó.

Se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose de ella, recomponiéndose; y al hacerlo dejó caer del velador un cuaderno de cuero negro. Caminó hacia el espejo y se colocó la camisa.

-Recoge el cuardeno.- le ordenó secamente.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos. Éste había caído abierto, y estaba completamente escrito con unos signos que para su sorpresa, podía entender a la perfección.

-"1..2…3…juguemos en el bosque"

Draco se volteó bruscamente y la observó confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que acabaste de decir?- le preguntó alterado.

-Es lo que está escrito..- dijo señalando el cuaderno.

-¿Puedes leer lo que está en ese cuaderno? ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí. Lo entiendo.

Draco caminó hacia el velador y casi empujándola tomó el cuaderno y se dejó caer sobre la cama, primero sentado, sin despegar sus ojos grises del cuero negro, y luego cayó recostado, mirando al techo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Draco respondió.

-Era de mi madre.

**8.- **

Ginny mantenía su guardia y la flecha lista para ser disparada mientras Fred caminaba alrededor del grupo con la espada afuera. Ron empuñaba su varita, mas Luna había ya bajado la suya.

-¡Quién está ahí?- gritó Fred.

-Sea quién seas da la cara!- le acompañó Ron.

-Luna dinos qué está pasando..- dijo Ginny fijando sus ojos miel en su amiga.

-No lo sé…- dijo Luna con la tranquilidad de siempre. Sonrió. – Pero si de algo sirve, sé que estamos atrapados.

-¿Qué!- dijo Fred.

Una voz áspera los interrumpió.

-Así es…están atrapados.

Todos voltearon, y vieron ante sí a un enano de gorro rojo y amplia barba. Sonreía y mostraba dientes de oro; su aspecto era desaliñado y desaseado. Cargaba una bolsa consigo, y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Ah, es solo un enano.- dijo Ron bajando su varita.

-No te confíes de nada en este bosque, Ron. – dijo Fred aún con su espada levantada. - ¡Identifícate!

-Quién soy es lo menos importante..- dijo sonriendo. Ginny notó algo malvado en su mirada que la hizo temblar. – Lo que importa, es que están dentro de mi burbuja, y ahora tendrán que jugar.

-O podemos matarte si no nos dejas salir.- dijo Ron avanzando hacia él pero Fred lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

-¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo! Si lo matas quizás nunca salgamos de esta prisión.

-Pero si ni siquiera veo la prisión!- dijo Ron fastidiado.

Luna levantó el dedo señalando hacia arriba y todos miraron: varias aves descansaban paradas en el aire a unos metros de altura.

-Es verdad lo que dice.- dijo Ginny. – Estamos en una burbuja gigante.

-Qué lista. Bueno, hay una forma de salir ja ja!

-Pues dila ya!- respondió Ron furioso.

-Tendrán que encontrar a los niños...ellos les darán las solución…sino, seguirán andando en círculos por este sector para siempre… Y bien, que comience el juego.

El enano dio dos palmadas y de repente la tierra tembló. Todos cayeron al suelo incapaces de mantener el equilibrio, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban juntos.

**9.- **

Draco entró al cuarto de estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar con tantas ideas confusas asaltándolo. Acababa de dejar su habitación y a Hermione en ella. Había sido claro: "Traduce el cuaderno." Recordaba los ojos grandes y marrones de la chica, mirándolo con profundidad, dispuesta a obedecer. No podía concebir que de todas las personas a las que había consultado, magos y brujas reconocidos por sus conocimientos, fuera Hermione Granger la única capaz de entender aquel idioma. No debía sorprenderle, después de todo, Hermione siempre fue una bruja con conocimientos elevados en cualquier materia del mundo mágico, incluso en lenguas, pero le asombraba lo inesperadamente útil que estaba resultando ser para él.

Cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba aquella noche en Hogwarts, en séptimo curso, cuando se había internado en el bosque prohibido durante la noche para recibir una carta de su padre, enviada por un halcón negro y no por la usual lechuza. Al recibirla comenzó a leerla: a penas terminara el curso y se graduara, tendrían que tomar parte en la nueva era. Draco arrugó el papel, pero entonces escuchó el crujir de una rama…

Se volteó instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde había escuchado el ruido con su varita en mano. Silencio. Entonces escuchó el arranque de huida de aquella persona. Sí, no era una criatura. La vio saltar y atravesar los arbustos corriendo lejos. Draco corrió tras su presa.

No tardó en alcanzar a divisarla: sí, era una persona, una chica…era Hermione Granger. Al ver sus rizos castaños e identificar su silueta aceleró con todas las posibilidades que su físico le proporcionaba: no se le iba a escapar. Pronto la alcanzó y tomó del brazo. Ambos cayeron al piso por la brusquedad del encuentro. Hermione gimió, pero pateó a Draco tan fuerte en el estómago que éste lo hizo mucho más. La castaña se arrastró por la tierra alejándose del rubio, pero la serpiente de Slytherin la tomó por el tobillo y violentamente la empujó hacia él. Hermione se golpeó de frente con la tierra y la fuerza con la que fue arrastrada le elevó la falda y le raspó las piernas. La castaña volvió a patearlo con la pierna que le quedaba libre, esta vez en el pecho, con una fuerza que ella misma desconocía que poseía. Draco dejó salir un gemido de furia y a la vez de dolor, pero no soltó el tobillo de Hermione, por el contrario, subió su mano hasta agarrar su pantorrilla y la volvió a empujar hacia él, luego la agarró arriba de la rodilla y con esto la colocó justo debajo de él. Hermione levantó su rodilla y logró darle justo entre las piernas. Draco gritó de dolor y cayó al lado, liberándola por unos breves segundos. Aquella era una batalla física entre la serpiente y el león. Draco no dejó que el dolor lo obnubilara y se incorporó para caer encima de ella nuevamente. Esta vez puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, imposibilitándola. La castaña retorció su cuerpo debajo del de Draco, arqueó su espalda, movió sus piernas, pero era imposible; el peso del rubio no le permitía defenderse. Entonces formó puños cerrados y comenzó a golpearlo. Draco logró asirla de las muñecas y las clavó en el suelo. Sus alientos se mezclaban; ambos respiraban con agitación.

-Dame una razón para no lastimarte en este mismo instante.- le dijo él.

-Que no vas a poder.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y alcanzó el cuello de Malfoy, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza. Draco gritó y la soltó, tratando de quitársela de encima. Dio la vuelta en la tierra y Hermione quedó sobre él. El rubio tomó su varita pero ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo y ahora los dos se clavaban las puntas de sus varitas al cuello, ella montándolo, con las piernas abiertas sobre su pelvis, y él debajo. Los dos se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos. Sus miradas eran intensas, sus respiraciones agitadas. Ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra, con raspaduras que sangraban.

-Puedo pasar así toda la noche Granger, así que mejor baja tu varita.

-Nunca Malfoy, estás en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Lentamente Hermione se levantó, y de igual manera lo hizo Draco.

-No vuelvas a seguirme, mucho menos espiarme Granger.

-Hago lo que crea conveniente, mortífago.

-Sangre sucia.

-Sí, pero esta sangre sucia te ha ganado el día de hoy.

Hermione fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a un roble que le sirvió de escudo y corrió lejos, dejando a Draco solo.

A la mañana siguiente todos los Slytherins se preguntaban qué le había sucedido a Draco en el cuello. Él no respondió nunca y se ponía de malhumor cuando insistían en ello. Durante varias noches tuvo sueños con el cuerpo de Hermione debajo del suyo; primero luchaban como aquella vez en el bosque, pero luego él la tomaba por la fuerza, y la hacía suya sin importarle nada más que el placer de humillarla. Aquel deseo ahora estaba satisfecho: podía poseerla cada vez que quisiera, humillarla debajo de él cuantas veces le placiera.

La repentina presencia de Lucius en el estudio lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar.

-Qué sucede.- le preguntó fríamente.

-Es hora de usar a Granger.


	15. Los enemigos de la revolución

_Hola bebitas!!! primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, he leído cada uno de ellos porque para mí es importante la retroalimentación, saber lo que ustedes piensan de la historia. Salesia: me encanta que comentes cada capítulo, así veo lo que vas entendiendo de la historia, y hasta ahora déjame decirte que vas captando los datos muy bien, creo que eres una excelente lectora, nada se te pasa! Vampisandi!! qué alegría! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!! de verdad significa mucho para mí que lean: jos black, andrux, threenames, blasiprincess, silvers draco, iliona potter, espe (bebita!!!), fati potter, meri, gab black, canicabrunac, angieshields, chanita, aiko amitie, so glad, dangrint, gabriellaspotter, maragaunt, yedra phoenix, lizette, elwing nyar, mel saulnier, natasha granger, yanhira, laurika, sobeydas granger, lucero, monalisa, mari1591, camila 92, karix7, poppox, chibi arishia, valery, lunalu87, fleurione, andeli malfoy cullen, lostinfantasy22, akainsane...si se me escapa algún nombre, díganmelo!!_

_Espero que disfruten este fic, revisen el blog, voy a subir otro video (youtube me quitó la canción original y tuve q escoger una de las q ellos ofrecían..no quedó como yo esperaba pero en fin, ya vendrán más videos)_

**Capítulo XIV**

**Los enemigos de la revolución**

**1.- **

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en su padre con un destello de interés oculto.

-¿A qué te refieres con usarla?

-Sabes que Granger está viva aún porque te dije que la íbamos a necesitar, y eso va mucho más allá de molestar a Potter y a sus amigos.

-Ve al grano.- dijo Draco impaciente.

-Es hora de probar la fidelidad de Snape.

Lucius caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través del cristal.

-No veo qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto.

-Mucho, Draco. Quiero que la lleves a la próxima reunión de mortífagos.

Draco se levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que había permanecido hasta entonces sentado.

-¿Quieres que la lleve a la boca del lobo?

-Precisamente.

-No voy a llevarla- le respondió Draco de forma absoluta. –Sobre mi cadáver Granger se acercará a los mortífagos.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad de Hermione Granger?

-Desde que descubrí que tenías razón; terminó por ser útil.- dijo Draco con sequedad.

-De cualquier forma no correrá peligro, Draco. Todos tienen esclavas impuras.

-¡Pero ninguno se atreve a llevarlas a una reunión de mortíos!

Hacía poco él mismo había estado dispuesto a llevarla, pero pensaba mantenerla escondida. Aquello traspasaba los límites.

-Irá en calidad de tu guardaespaldas, ya se los he comunicado: que llevarás a una impura que te protege de los magos y brujas que te están cazando para conseguir información del señor oscuro. Lo único que no saben es que se trata de Hermione Granger.

-Adviérteles que si levantan un solo dedo hacia ella me encargaré de ellos personalmente.

-No lo harán, Draco. Están avisados de que se trata de un caso especial, incluso Snape. Necesito que lleves a Granger porque quiero ver su expresión al verla, y más aún; si después de la reunión Potter y sus amigos se enteran de que ella se encuentra en nuestras manos…está claro que tenemos a un informante inmiscuido entre nosotros.

-Dudas de Snape…

-Nunca confié en él. No pienso permitir que la revolución corra riesgos. Haz lo que te digo.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Mañana por la mañana. Y llévala lo mejor vestida que puedas. Que Snape se lleve la mejor impresión.

**2.- **

Ginny cayó sobre la tierra y rodó hasta que una roca la detuvo. Miró alrededor; no sabía en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, pero estaba sola. Sus amigos probablemente habían sido enviados a otros sectores.

-El bosque trata de separarnos.- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Primero la niebla, luego aquello. Era obvio que el bosque hacía todo lo posible para desunirlos. Tenía que hallarlos. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Entonces una risa infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora lo recordaba: el enano les había dicho que tenían que jugar, debían encontrar a los niños y obtener la salida de aquel juego.

Ginny volvió a escuchar la risa, pero esta vez desde otra dirección. No podía ser: ¿eran dos niños? Las risas habían salido de lugares distintos. Otra vez una nueva risa, pero del costado. Luego otra, más allá. Ginny volteó a todas partes dándose cuenta, con preocupación, que el bosque, desde todos sus lados, estaba plagado de risas.

**3.-**

- ¿Brena?

- Niobe, ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió Brena levantándose de su cama. – Creí que debías estar en la habitación de Draco.

- Sí, pero se fue…y necesitaba hablarte- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Niobe te estás arriesgando demasiado, ¿tienes idea de lo que te hará si sabe que desobedeciste?

- Necesito que hablemos.

Hermione se lanzó a la cama junto a Brena.

-Debo preguntarte algo… Draco Malfoy… ¿qué tan cercano es a sus esclavas?

Brena frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya te he dicho que no es cercano a ninguna. Yo, que he sido su esclava personal desde casi siempre, a duras penas he cruzado diez palabras con él a lo largo de mi estancia aquí. Contigo ha sido la excepción a toda regla.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

-Brena…ayer él y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

**4.-**

George seguía con la cabeza recostada sobre la roca. Sí, lo recordaba bien: hacía un año salió de la cabaña de Arghelos y se adentró en la selva amazónica en busca del árbol con plumas de colores. Las palabras del viejo cazador de aves mágicas rondaban su cabeza: "una chica vino a preguntarme por el Simurg" "Te lleva ventaja". Já! Era obvio que Arghelos no conocía a George Weasley: nadie se iba a interponer en su camino, mucho menos una chica.

Pronto llegó a su destino, el bar Gawndel. Según las instrucciones de Arghelos, allí encontraría a Madeline, una anciana que le entregaría una brújula mágica que lo ayudaría a encontrar el árbol. No sabía qué tanta ventaja le tenía aquella chica, pero Arghelos le había asegurado que Madeline tenía más de una brújula, así que ese no sería problema alguno.

Al entrar al bar pudo ver a muchos magos y brujas tomando cerveza de mantequilla u otras bebidas. En el escenario, una chica de cabello corto bailaba entreteniendo a su público. George entró y se sentó en una mesa. Un señor cojo se le acercó.

-¿Qué desea joven?

-Necesito a Madeline.

-Oh, Madeline. En ese caso tus problemas están resueltos.

En cuestión de segundos, el anciano se transformó en anciana y dejó caer su demacrado cuerpo sobre la silla.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito una de sus brújulas. Voy en busca del Simurg.

La anciana sonrió y mostró sus encías vacías.

-Arghelos cree que hago las cosas gratis. Qué va. Está bien, me agradas muchacho de cabellos rojos. Toma.

Y le dejó sobre la mesa una brújula. Con esto se levantó y volvió a convertir en un anciano mientras caminaba lejos. George sonrió con la brújula entre sus manos. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro. No volteó. Al frente suyo pudo ver a una chica hermosa. Su vestimenta le indicaba que no trabajaba en el bar. Llevaba consigo una cámara de fotos, su cabello era largo y negro como el carbón, lacio, y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico profundo, insondable. Su belleza obnubiló a George por algunos segundos. Ella le sonrió y se sentó en donde minutos antes había estado Madeline.

-Perdona que haya escuchado lo que hablabas con Madeline, pero, ¿en verdad buscas al Simurg?

-George sonrió.

-Y lo voy a encontrar.- le dijo de forma arrogante.

La chica sonrió.

-Vaya, tienes agallas. Encontrar a un ave así no es lo más fácil del mundo.

-Lo difícil es lo que me interesa. Lo fácil es aburrido. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Gabrielle Vandelsen, soy periodista.- le dijo ella coquetamente. – Qué descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado.

-Soy George Weasley, y por ahora busco al Simurg porque necesito una de sus plumas.

-Yo estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre la magia en la selva amazónica. Sé que debes tener prisa, pero también me aburro con facilidad. ¿Te quedas conmigo un rato?

-Eso depende.- le respondió George sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué?- dijo ella también sonriendo.

-De que no me aburras, periodista.

Gabrielle rió. El sonido armónico y la luz que irradió su rostro hipnotizaron a George.

-Yo soy y seré lo más divertido que le pasará a tu vida, George Weasley.

**5.-**

- ¿Que tú y Draco qué?!- gritó Brena levantándose de la cama. – No puede ser cierto…

- Lo es. No sé cómo pasó.- dijo Hermione con una voz suave pero intensa.

- Te obligó a hacerlo?- preguntó Brena ofendida. – Sé que Draco Malfoy es muchas cosas, pero jamás lo creí capaz de forzar a una chica a…

- No me forzó.

Brena se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que está sucediendo! Creo que preferiría escucharte decir que te obligó a acostarte con él! Es un mortífago no lo olvides!

-Brena…no sé qué está pasando.- dijo Hermione sumamente confundida. – No comprendo por qué él si desprecia tanto a los impuros, quiere tenerme a su lado a todo momento. Ayer por la noche…sentí que me deseaba…

-Eso es evidente.

-Pero no era un deseo normal…era como si quisiera que yo le perteneciera por completo, era un deseo lleno de frustración.

-Y tú correspondiste.

-No sé por qué.- dijo Hermione levantándose también de la cama. – Pero él es lo único que siento familiar. Hay algo que no puedo explicar…que me une, que me atrae de él. No lo comprendo. Quisiera ser indiferente pero no lo soy. Cuando me toca, algo pasa conmigo.

-No puede ser que estés desarrollando sentimientos por tu captor.

-Al principio, sólo le temía. Ahora le temo, pero hay algo más que no consigo entender.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto es más que sólo peligroso? - dijo Brena sin poder ocultar su estado de alteración. – Es evidente que te desea, y eso explica por qué quiere tenerte en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero buenos sentimientos hacia ti, eso es lo único que sabes que no puedes esperar de un Malfoy.

-Lo sé. - dijo Hermione. – Pero entiende que se me hace imposible de comprender por qué me trata de esta forma tan distinta. Y no sólo es eso. Ayer, cuando nos acostamos, no me permitió tocarlo. Es como si quisiera que yo fuera este recipiente inerte del cual sólo él puede tomar.

-Niobe, se siente atraído hacia ti. Desde que llegaste todo ha sido diferente. Él te mira de un modo devastador, incluso me asusta. No hay que olvidar que aunque es un mortífago, también es un hombre, y de 18 años. Sus hormonas pueden estarle jugando pasadas.

-¿Con una impura? Y aceptémoslo. No soy la más bella aquí.

-Lo único que no me cuadra es que sienta atracción hacia una sangre sucia. Esto no debe saberlo su padre, por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué dice que quiere ayudarme?- dijo Hermione acercándose a la ventana y luego regresando. – No soy una tarada. Hay algo que me oculta, y es algo que debo saber.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Nada. Permitir que las cosas avancen, estar pendiente a cualquier gesto, cualquier cosa que me dé una pauta, una pista hacía dónde investigar. Por lo pronto seguiré siendo obediente.

-Niobe, ¿vas a seguir acostándote con él?

-Cuantas veces él quiera. Lo dejaré usarme como quiera. Entiende que es lo único que puedo hacer si pretendo conseguir algo de él. Hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¿Hay más?

Hermione sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su kimono blanco un cuaderno de cuero negro.

-Es el cuaderno de Narcisa Malfoy.

**6.-**

Luna llevaba caminando una hora sin hallar pista alguna ni de sus amigos ni de los niños que debía conseguir para ganar el juego del enano. Suspiró. Sentía el pecho pesado y su respiración estaba agitada. Miró sus manos: irradiaban. _¿Podré yo con este poder?_, pensó, ¿_podré yo con todo este peso?_ Respiró profundo. Dumbledore se lo había dejado claro: sólo puedes ser tú, Luna.

Tendría que poder.

Siguió avanzando, y entonces vio algo que rodaba unos metros más allá. Era una pelota marrón. Luna caminó hacia ella y se agachó, y entonces vio unos pies. Levantó la mirada: una niña con un vestido y un gorrito blanco que cubría su rostro permanecía quieta frente a ella. Luna le sonrió.

-¿Es tuya, pequeña?

La niña rió, y la risa se expandió como un eco. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la niña había salido corriendo.

-No! Espera! No puedes irte!- gritó Luna. Y salió detrás de ella.

La niña iba a una velocidad exacerbada, a veces aparecía, otras parecía esfumarse. Luna no se daba por vencida. Pronto se vio entrando entre unas rocas, y allí, en la oscuridad, una luz penetraba justo sobre un pequeño estanque. Frente a éste, estaba ella.

Luna caminó lentamente, lo que menos quería hacer era espantarla. Se detuvo justo cuando alcanzó el pie del estanque.

Un enano nos dijo que te encontráramos, que nos darías la solución para salir de este juego…

La niña no respondió; su rostro seguía oculto en las penumbras. Se inclinó y empezó a chapotear en el agua. Luna hizo lo mismo. Las dos se echaban el agua una a la otra hasta que la niña se detuvo y se incorporó.

-¿Deseas ver mi rostro?- dijo la niña con una voz suave y delicada.

Luna asintió y se fue acercando lentamente. Sentía que aquello era parte del juego, que debía ver el rostro, sus instintos se lo decían. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la niña se deshizo del gorrito. Una faz negra y venosa, de ojos hundidos apareció frente a ella. Luna gritó y la niña rió estruendosamente mientras la lanzaba al estanque.

En cuestión de segundos Luna cayó, pero no sintió el agua, sino el vacío. Se aferró a una rama y pudo ver que ya no estaba en donde antes; sino colgando de un precipicio. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que estaba a punto de soltarse. Entonces una mano firme la agarró de la muñeca. Luna levantó la mirada y vio el cielo y a Ron, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-No te soltaré.- le dijo para tranquilizarla, y poco a poco la fue subiendo hasta que ambos llegaron a tierra.

Luna se lanzó a los brazos fuertes de Ron, abrazándolo como si quisiera perderse en él. Ron le correspondió.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- le preguntó una vez que el abrazo terminó.

-No, estoy bien. Le vi la cara…era horrible.- dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también. Creo que de eso se trata el juego: encontrarlos, y mirar directamente a sus rostros.

-¿Crees que los demás consigan hacerlo?- preguntó Luna.

-No lo sé. A mí se me complicó mucho forzarlo a mostrarse.

Luna frunció en entrecejo.

-¿Te costó?

-Sí.

-A mí me lo mostró de forma voluntaria…

-Bueno Luna, contigo todo es diferente en este bosque.

**7.-**

Hermione corrió subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso. Su conversación con Brena le había servido para desahogarse, y no sólo eso, sino también para poner en claro sus prioridades. Había cosas que no podía entender que la ataban a Draco Malfoy, pero habían otras que sí entendía: él era el único ser que podía ayudarla, y destruirla a la vez. Tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas si quería recuperar lo que más le importaba: sus recuerdos.

"_Traduce el cuaderno, tal y como él te lo pidió. Con esto tienes una ventaja, Niobe: si hay algo que le importa a Draco Malfoy, eso es su madre. Te necesita. Quizás puedas sacar algo bueno de todo esto."_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras acertadas de Brena. Sí; si alguna vez se había topado con una especie de sensibilidad en Draco eso había sido cuando encontró la caja, y aquel día, con el asunto del cuaderno. La armadura fría, violenta y oscura parecía bajar la guardia cuando se trataba de ese tema. Era el lado humano del joven mortífago.

Hermione corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró, y la cerró tras de sí. Su sangre se congeló cuando se chocó de frente con los ojos grises de Draco.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó con una voz baja, pero lo suficientemente oscura como para producirle escalofríos.

Hermione no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Ya había oscurecido; sin embargo la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna que atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas. Aquella luz hacía brillar aún más el gris de los ojos de Draco, y su piel blanca parecía tersa, mientras mechones rubios caían por su frente. Parecía increíble que alguien con apariencia tan angelical despidiera tanta oscuridad por cada poro de su piel.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir, pero no terminó, porque a Draco no le importó escucharla y la empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y la besó.

Hermione sintió la lengua del rubio irrumpir dentro de su boca y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Otra vez esa oleada de pasión que la embargaba y le hacía olvidar quién era él. Trató de contenerse, de no responder más que con frialdad a las caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba. Draco sintió aquel intento de rechazo, y le pareció por demás absurdo. Se pegó aún más contra ella, obligándola a sentir su erección y luego bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo, succionando partes claves que derrumbaron todos los esfuerzos de la castaña por reprimir el placer que sentía. Hermione clavó sus dedos en la espalda del rubio, pero éste a penas sintió el contacto de las manos de la castaña la empujó hacia la cama y sacó su varita.

Incarcerus.

Las muñecas de Hermione quedaron atadas en el respaldar de la cama. Draco se deshizo de su camisa y luego le quitó el kimono a Hermione casi arrancándoselo. Se colocó encima de ella sin quitarse los pantalones y comenzó a besar su seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Hermione no pudo contenerse y lanzó un gemido bastante sonoro. Cada sonido que emitía ella tenía un efecto irrefrenable en Draco; lo excitaba aún más saber que ella lo disfrutaba, que gemía de placer ante sus caricias. _Si pudieras escucharte, Hermione Granger, disfrutando mientras te hago mía_, pensaba mientras continuaba recorriendo el cuerpo que tanto deseaba. La primera vez, cuando le quitó su virginidad, poco le había importado si ella disfrutaba o no; estaba demasiado concentrado saboreando su victoria, su victoria al poseerla físicamente. Ahora deseaba más, y hubiera dado todo porque la Hermione que lo desafiaba en Hogwarts viera lo que ahora él le estaba haciendo. Draco introdujo dos de sus dedos en Hermione, y ella lanzó un nuevo gemido. _Todavía está apretada_, pensó, y sin retirarlos succionó el cuello de la castaña y pasó su lengua por su clavícula. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable, unas ganas de ella que debía saciar al instante. Pronto se deshizo de sus pantalones, y sin más preámbulos la penetró.

Hermione gimió pero Draco no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y comenzó a moverse rítimicamente dentro de ella. Tomó las piernas de la castaña y las abrió lo más que ella podía aguantar, para ganar mayor acceso, y continuó penetrándola y sintiendo en su cuerpo una oleada de placer que jamás había experimentado antes con ninguna otra chica. Era un placer no sólo físico, sino psicológico: era una victoria de los sentidos.

Hermione no podía evitar hacer sonidos de placer, por más que intentaba retenerlos en su garganta. Después de algunos minutos sintió la oleada final, y Draco cayó sobre ella, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le volvió a preguntar. Ésta vez no había nada oscuro en el tono de su voz; era un tono firme, pero notablemente afectado por el acto que acababan de llevar a cabo.

-Brena….en su habitación…-le respondió ella, aún con la respiración agitada.

Draco besó la oreja de Hermione, pasando su lengua por ella. La castaña contuvo la respiración. No se percató en qué momento las cuerdas de sus muñecas habían sido soltadas. Pronto Draco se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

-No vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**8.-**

Tanto tiempo sumergido en sus recuerdos lo hicieron desconectarse del mundo. George se percató, demasiado tarde, de que ya había oscurecido y que sus amigos y sus hermanos ya no estaban en donde los había dejado. Sintió confusión; ellos jamás se habrían ido sin él. Algo debía haber pasado.

-Tengo que encontrarlos.- se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar.

Aquella noche en el bar pasó horas conversando con Gabrielle. Era una chica audaz e inteligente, con muchas historias qué contar de sus viajes.

-El periodismo es una carrera para aventureros.- le dijo sonriendo.

George había quedado prendado de ella. Era sin duda una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto. Su piel era porcelánica, y contrastaba con el ébano de su cabello, y sus ojos azules. Sus labios parecían algodón, rojos, de forma natural.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero debo seguir mi camino.- dijo George levantándose de la mesa.

-Espera.- le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. – Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

George sintió intriga y la siguió. Subieron unas escaleras alejándose del ruido del bar. Gabrielle abrió una puerta y lo hizo pasar. Adentro era una habitación repleta de luces tenues de colores y por la ventana se veía una enorme jaula llena de aves mágicas. George quedó embelesado.

-Es magnífico.- le dijo en voz alta.

Cuando se volteó a verla. Gabrielle se había quitado toda su ropa y estaba frente a él desnuda. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y parecía haber sido tallado en mármol por algún artista. George sintió el deseo arder dentro de él a medida que Gabrielle fue acercándose hasta que no quedó ningún espacio entre ellos.

-No nos volveremos a ver. Tienes que regalarme esta noche, George Weasley.

Y con esto lo besó. George no pudo contenerse y le hizo el amor en aquella cama, rodeado de luces de colores y del brillo de los plumajes de las aves que desde la ventana adornaban todo el ambiente.

**9.-**

Malina había apagado las luces de su habitación y de disponía a acostarse cuando escuchó el ruido del viento penetrar en el cuarto. Se volteó y descubrió el gran ventanal abierto. _Qué extraño, creí haberlo cerrado, _pensó mientras caminaba hacia éste y lo cerraba. Miró por el cristal: el bosque. Allí, en alguna parte, estaban los de su pueblo: los elfos oscuros. Todo aquel tiempo compartiendo espacios con magos y brujas, y sintiéndose siempre ajena, y recién ahora entendía que aquello era porque era una elfa oscura, como su madre.

Caminó hacia ya cama y se acostó. Las cosas en el mundo estaban cada vez más difíciles. Sí, ella sabía bien que Lucius quería que ella, como princesa de los elfos oscuros, los convenciera para que se unieran a la revolución. _Pero no lo haré tío, sobre mi cadáver convenceré a mi gente de unírsele a una banda de asesinos_.

Entonces del techo cayó sobre la cama un peso humano. Malina lanzó un pequeño grito mientras se levantaba de la cama con varita en mano, pero pronto descubrió en la oscuridad, unos ojos turquesa inconfundibles.

-Dante…- murmuró de forma casi inaudible mientras se lanzaba a la cama, y a él.

Dante recibió el abrazo de Malina y se lo devolvió, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y de su cuello. Sus manos, fuertes, corrieron por la espalda desnuda de la chica, y el choque de piel contra piel los mareó a ambos. Malina buscó su boca de inmediato y se sumergió en ella. Dante soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de la chica penetrar en su boca, y su cuerpo, pegarse al de él, de modo que sintió el calor de sus senos sobre su frío pecho.

Dante se dejó caer sobre ella en la cama y la besó con lujuria. Malina clavó sus dedos en la espalda del chico mientras éste levantaba el pequeño vestido para dormir de la chica y acariciaba sus piernas. De repente, él se separó bruscamente y saltó de la cama lejos. Malina se incorporó, todavía mareada por el contacto siempre embriagador de Dante.

-No lo vuelvas a ser: sabes que no puedo controlarme.

-No quiero que te controles.- le respondió Malina.

Dante se apoyó contra la pared, regularizando su respiración. Malina lo observaba: su cabello castaño brillaba como siempre, y su piel pálida, irradiaba con la luz de la luna. Era igual de joven que ella, 17 años.

-Sabes bien lo que ocurrió la última vez que hicimos el amor.- le dijo él.

-No me interesa; no me lastimaste.

-Estuve a punto.

Al decirlo, la voz de Dante cambió. Era evidente que el recuerdo aún le afectaba.

-¿Para qué has venido entonces? ¿Para volver a abandonarme?- le dijo Malina entre enojada y dolida. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No.- le respondió Dante mirándola fijamente con sus ojos turquesa. – No puedo mantenerme lejos de ti.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Trepé por la muralla, y luego por la torre.

-Supongo que es así como lo hizo el vampiro que convirtió a Judith.

-No todos los vampiros tienen respeto por la raza humana, Malina.

-Pero tú sí.

-Pero mis instintos siguen siendo los de un vampiro. No lo olvides.

-No lo olvido, pero sé que me amas.

Dante esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso es evidente.

Malina caminó hacia él hasta que estuvieron cerca, pero no hizo ningún intento de tocarlo.

-Sentí que me iba a morir cuando dijiste que nunca más volverías a buscarme. Que ya no querías saber más de mí.

-Lo intenté, Malina. Hice todo lo que pude para alejarme de ti, para protegerte de mí. Pero no puedo estar lejos…siento que algo me quema…no lo soporto.

Sus miradas eran intensas; desde que se conocieron por accidente había sido así. Dante la había salvado de convertirse en la presa de uno de los de su clan, y desde entonces no había podido separase de ella. La atracción que sentían era demasiado poderosa. Malina no había podido olvidar aquellos ojos turquesa, y soñaba todas las noches con él, y despertaba sudando y agitada, llamándolo. En ese entonces ella no descubría la verdad de su origen. Le había llegado por medio de sus padres, la noticia de que Judith, su prima, había sido convertida en vampiresa, y que su tía Narcisa había sido capturada por el bosque. Tenía miedo, y en todo ese mundo de caos y terror sólo Dante permanecía firme, una imagen que le daba calor y que eliminaba todos sus temores. Lo buscó: incluso se expuso a otros vampiros ingresando a zonas no debidas. Hasta que por fin dio con él. Desde entonces Dante la visitaba a su castillo todas las noches, y hablaban, solo hablaban; la regla era clara e inviolable. _"No podemos acercarnos…me atraes demasiado, no solo físicamente…también tu sangre"_ Pero una noche todo se salió de control. Malina no pudo evitarlo y lo besó, y Dante se dejó envolver. Lo que sucedía cuando se tocaban era inexpresable. Era una corriente embriagadora que los mareaba y los volvía como dos imanes incapaces de separarse. Dante le quitó su virginidad aquella vez, y como no había sucedido nada, todas las demás noches fueron iguales: hacían el amor y acababan extasiados, en un estado sublime que no lograban explicar. Hasta que una noche Malina se cortó accidentalmente, y Dante intentó morderla.

-Te amo, Dante. Sácame de aquí.- le dijo Malina.

-No, Malina, debes quedarte.

Malina lo miró confusa.

-¡Pretenden obligarme a convencer a los elfos oscuros de unírseles en la revolución!

-Malina, si queremos hacer algo en contra de lo que se viene, debemos estar atentos y cerca de los mortífagos: es así como nos enteraremos de todo.- dijo Dante caminando hacia la ventana y mirando al bosque. – Si te llevo conmigo podrás convencer a los elfos oscuros de negarse, ¿pero y las demás especies?

-¿Y qué puedo hacer desde aquí?

-Para empezar, yo seré tu intermediario. Te comunicarás con los elfos oscuros por medio de cartas que yo les llevaré, y los convencerás de que deben fingir estar de parte de la revolución.

-Quieres que finjan para que así podamos atacar desde adentro; descubrir lo que planean y armar un complot…

-Exactamente.- dijo Dante acercándose a ella. – Malina, las cosas están muy complicadas. Los vampiros están a punto de unirse a Voldemort. Si no hacemos algo, esto va a ser un derramamiento incontrolable de sangre.

Malina asintió. Entendía por completo su deber.

-¿Vas a volver?

-Vendré todas las noches.- le respondió mientras abría la ventana. – Ya te dije que no puedo estar lejos de ti.

La miró intensamente y saltó por la ventana. Desde allí Malina lo vio alejarse a una velocidad inverosímil. Y sonrió con tristeza.

**10.- **

Ginny llevaba horas caminando. Ya había oscurecido y ni rastro de los niños. Había escuchado sus risas, pero cada vez que intentaba seguirlas se encontraba con el vacío total y el bosque, más grande que nunca. Pensó en que tendría que buscar algún sitio en donde pasar la noche, y entonces se vio frente a una pequeña laguna cercada por árboles. Nunca se alegró tanto de ver agua frente a ella. Caminó directo a la laguna y se inclinó para humedecer su rostro. La sensación fue refrescante. Entonces sucedió…

Al ver su reflejo en el agua notó que algo era distinto: sí, era ella, pero su mirada era diferente, y había una ligera sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Ginny soltó un pequeño grito y golpeó el agua alejándose de ella. Una pequeña ardilla pasó cerca de sus pies.

-Avada Kedavra!.- gritó matando a la pequeña e indefensa ardilla. – Asqueroso roedor…- dijo mirando el cadáver de forma despectiva.

Le costó unos segundos notar lo que había hecho, y lo que había dicho. Esa no era ella. Su rostro adquirió una matiz de preocupación y se dejó caer al suelo, justo frente al cadáver de la ardilla. No, no podía estarse convirtiendo en Samantha. Samantha no podía estar tomándola.

-¡Qué quieres de mí! ¡Qué quieres!- gritó llorando. Se sentía desolada. Entonces vio que del otro lado de la laguna un niño permanecía parado con una máscara.

-Tú no necesitas jugar: estás libre, Samantha.- le dijo y todo tembló.

Ginny intentó aferrarse a la tierra, pero la tierra también cambió, pronto se vio en otro terreno, rodeada de árboles, pero en otro sector del bosque. Se incorporó con dificultad.

-Expelliarmus!.- escuchó a lo lejos, pero ella también fue rápida y lanzó una flecha de donde había venido la voz de su atacante.

El hechizo la lanzó contra un roble y desde el suelo levantó la mirada, y vio a Harry atrapado en su túnica contra otro árbol, por su flecha. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de ella.

-Creí que eras… ¿en dónde se metieron! Los busqué por todas partes!- exclamó el moreno.

Ginny exhaló tranquila. Había vuelto a sentirse segura.


	16. El anuncio

_hola!!!! muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!! en serio, debo confesarles que para mí es muy importante que me escriban, la verdad es que me motiva mucho a escribir, y cuando leo sus comentarios me animo mucho y me olvido de mis problemas acá en la vida :) jaja, muchas gracias por leer, y por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme aunque sea un mensaje corto. No tienen ni idea lo contenta que me pone. Chiks, les dijo mi mail para que me agreguen si quieren hablarme, preguntarme algo, o lo que sea: larevoluciondelasbestias arroba gmail punto com. mm ah! por cierto, perdonen que en este chapter no las mencione una por una, es que voy a tomarme el espacio para hacer una aclaración general sobre lo de Dante y Malina._

_Me percaté que muchas tenían dudas acerca de por qué la relacióN Dante/Malina se parece tanto a la de Crepúsculo. Tienen toda la razón: se parece. Pero quiero dejar en claro que no fue para nada mi intención hacer que se parezca. Quienes siguen este fic desde su inicio, saben que yo creé esta historia en el 2006 (nunca en mi vida he leído Crepúsculo, lo único que sé lo sé porque vi la película) Me inventé lo de Dante y Malina, pues, en desconocimiento total de esta historia famosa que es la de Crepúsculo. Entiendo que se parezca, y no sé qué tanto parecido tendrá a lo que la vaya desarrollando (pues repito, no he leído el libro) sin embargo, espero que por el contrario, se vaya diferenciando. Para empezar me aferro a que Malina no es para nada como Bella: es una elfa oscura. Y bueno, a lo que se vaya desarrollando la historia se verá lo que pasará. _

_Espero que disfruten el chapter: se los dedico a cada una de las lectoras, del país que pertenezcan, tengan la edad que tengan. Esto es para ustedes._

_Les recuerdo que visiten el blog del fic: larevoluciondelasbestias punto blogspot punto com...siempre estaré actualizando, subiendo imágenes y demás._

**Capítulo XV**

**El anuncio **

**1.-**

Hermione seguía echada en la cama, mirando al techo, recomponiéndose. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, y en su cabeza trataba de recordarse a sí misma que no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con un mortífago, con alguien que carecía de cualquier tipo de humanidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en sus brazos parecía olvidar todo aquello. ¿Qué bueno podía ella hallar en Draco Malfoy? Aquel ser parecía carecer de sentimientos; pero no, ella misma había comprobado con asombro que los tenía cuando se tocaba el tema de Narcisa Malfoy. Sin embargo, aquellos eran momentos efímeros y el mismo rubio se encargaba de aniquilarlos de inmediato.

Draco seguía en el baño. Hermione aprovechó para vestirse y pronto escuchó la voz fría del rubio atravesando la puerta.

-Vete a tu habitación.

Hermione se levantó sin hesitar y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo en ese instante ésta se abrió.

Pansy se quedó estática por unos minutos en el marco de la puerta, pero luego la cerró tras de sí y caminó hacia Hermione con una expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con desdén.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar Draco salió del baño cubierto por una toalla.

-Te dije que te fueras.- le dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña fríamente e ignorando la presencia de su novia.

Hermione pasó al lado de Pansy y caminó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo.

Pansy fijó sus ojos oscuros en Draco.

-No voy a preguntarte qué hacía Granger aquí, a estas horas.- dijo Pansy venenosamente.

-Te prohíbo pronunciar ese nombre.- le respondió Draco, evidentemente fastidiado. – No dentro de estas paredes.

-Me resulta claro que estás divirtiéndote con tu nuevo juguete.- dijo la morena caminando alrededor de la cama y viendo la ropa de Draco regada por el suelo.

-No estoy de humor para una escena.

-¿Una escena?- Pansy rió. - ¿Crees que estoy celosa, amor? Si me pusiera celosa por cada estúpida con la que te has revolcado, creo que ya estaría en St. Mungo.

Pansy se acercó a él por detrás y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Con sus brazos rodeó su cintura, y pegó sus labios a su oreja.

-No, querido. No estoy celosa.- le dijo casi susurrando. – Tú eres mío, nos pertenecemos. Tus deslices o diversiones sádicas me tienen sin cuidado.

Draco caminó lejos de ella.

-A qué viniste.

-Vine porque me enteré de los planes de Lucius.- dijo Pansy echándose a la cama. – Así que el primer uso de Granger será ser carnada para Severus Snape.

-No quiero tener que repetírtelo otra vez Pansy.

-Está bien, está bien: Niobe.- se corrigió a sí misma en tono de burla. - ¿Te das cuenta de que tu padre no soporta que Snape haya subido tanto de nivel a los ojos del Señor Oscuro? Es por eso que quiere tenderle trampas y demás. Para mí Snape ha probado hasta el final ser uno de nosotros. Francamente, no entiendo qué es lo que Lucius busca.

Draco desarregló un lado de la cama y se acostó. No podía tenerle más sin cuidado las razones de su padre para desconfiar de Severus Snape. La revolución no le importaba en lo absoluto: los planes de Voldemort le eran indiferentes. Había otras cosas que ocupaban su mente, otros planes, otros asuntos por resolver. Pero Pansy no se rindió a la falta de interés de Draco y se trepó encima de él, y sentada sobre su abdomen le dijo:

-Así que Niobe va a hacer su presentación en público.- le dijo de forma venenosa, y recibió de parte de Draco una mirada gélida. – Tranquilo; también me informaron que Gr…Niobe, es intocable. Todos los mortífagos citados a la reunión saben que no deben pronunciar ese apellido que tanto detestas; saben que es la amiga de Potter, y que ha perdido la memoria, y que es tu esclava. Tienen claro que deben respetar…su seguridad: por ahora.

-Quiero dormir, Pansy. Quítate, o lárgate.

-Te advierto que después de la reunión Jack te llevará con Voldemort. Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de regresar a tu esclava sana y salva al castillo. Ya no puedes seguir evadiendo al Señor Oscuro.

Con esto Pansy rodó al otro lado de la cama y se puso cómoda.

-Buenas noches, amor.

**2.-**

George había buscado a sus hermanos y a sus amigos durante horas sin obtener resultados. Ya era muy tarde, y la oscuridad en el bosque se había vuelto densa. Decidió que lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde dormir y mañana por la mañana emprender el viaje hacia Rewenbel. Encontrarse con ellos en el bosque era casi imposible, pero estaba seguro de que ellos sabrían que ir a Rewenbel (su punto en común) los haría reencontrarse. Era la solución más inteligente.

Se recostó en la tierra, rodeado de algunas rocas grandes y cerró los ojos. Recordó perfectamente aquella mañana en el bar, cuando despertó y encontró la cama vacía. La luz del sol lo golpeó fuertemente, y supo que había dormido demasiado. Se vistió rápido, rememorando el cuerpo de Gabrielle, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. _Tengo que volver a encontrar a esa chica,_ pensó. Pero primero lo primero: había que ir en busca del Simurg.

Entonces lo supo. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se percató de que estaban vacíos. La brújula ya no estaba. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia el bar que estaba solitario, a excepción de Madelaine, que otra vez había tomado su forma real.

-¡Pero chico! Creí que tenías prisa con el Simurg…- dijo Madelaine.

-Sí, tenía. – dijo evidentemente fastidiado. - Pero temo que me han robado.

-Ah sí, la chica con la que hablabas, Gabrielle.

-Exactamente. Me engañó total y absolutamente.

-Y bueno, era de esperarse. Después de todo los dos están en una carrera. Fue muy astuta.

George levantó una ceja y caminó hacia Madelaine.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que esa chica también iba en busca del Simurg. Llegó al bar media hora antes que tú, enviada por Arghelos también, a pedirme una brújula. Se quedó un tiempo a descansar, y entonces te vio llegar y te escuchó. Supuse que cuando se sentó a hablar contigo, te dijo que ella iba en su búsqueda también.

George golpeó una mesa con su puño.

-¡Es ella! ¡Ella es la chica de la que Arghelos me advirtió!

Madelaine rió.

-Ay muchacho, pobre muchacho: te has dejado engañar por la belleza y por la astucia. Me temo que tu contrincante es bastante inteligente y audaz.

George la miró de forma penetrante. En sus ojos miel había un brillo poderoso: el brillo de la competencia.

-No más que yo.- le dijo. - ¿Puede decirme a qué hora abandonó el lugar?

-Como hace dos horas.

-¿Puede darme una brújula?

Madalaine volvió a reir.

-Muchacho, sigues subestimando a esa chica: antes de irse me compró todas a 30 sickles. No es mucho, pero la verdad es que a mí las brújulas no me sirven. Pero tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

Madalaine puso sobre la mesa un péndulo de color verde esmeralda.

-Sigue hacia donde apunta, te llevará a donde quieras.

**3.-**

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la figura de Ron a unos metros cambiándose de camisa. Su cabello rojo brillaba con los rayos del sol; parecía no haberse percatado de que ella ya se había despertado. Luna se sentó y se estiró extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba como una niña. Una brisa la refrescó y sintió el aire penetrar sus pulmones con brío. Sentía al bosque palpitar en ella misma; cada día sus sentidos se agudizaban aún más, tal y como Dumbledore le había advertido.

Ron se volteó y al verla despierta le sonrió.

-No quise despertarte. Creo que la mejor solución a todo esto es avanzar hasta Rewenbel. Allá irán los demás, estoy seguro.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie. – Sólo hay que cuidarnos de los niños…

-Luna, ya terminamos ese juego. Estamos libres.

-Sí, ya nos liberamos de la burbuja y podemos seguir hasta Rewenbel.- dijo Luna caminando hacia él. – Pero no estamos libres de peligro. Seguimos en su jurisdicción. Estas son sus tierras.

Ron pareció preocuparse, mas se puso alerta y sacó su varita.

-Pues bien, ya veremos qué tan fuertes son.- y tras decirlo, tomó la mano de Luna entre la suya. – No te separes de mí.

Luna tomó un color rosa claramente perceptible y se dejó guiar en silencio.

**4.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar ruido dentro de su habitación. Se restregó los ojos y pronto vio a Draco, corriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y no atinó a decir nada, así que se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo. Draco fijó sus ojos grises en ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sígueme.

Hermione se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo iba atrás de él, siguiéndolo a un paso apresurado. Se mordió los labios y se recogió el cabello torpemente. Pronto se vieron subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso. La castaña se percató que de la impresión, había salido de su cuarto sin siquiera colocarse los zapatos y ahora estaba descalza. Se detuvo un instante, aturdida, y Draco lo sintió. Se volteó y la miró inexpresivamente.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que estoy descalza…y ni siquiera he podido arreglarme…

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso.- dijo Draco volviendo a caminar de forma apresurada. Hermione lo siguió. No comprendía nada; era muy temprano, tan temprano que ni siquiera era la hora de que las esclavas guerreras se levantasen y todas permanecían aún en sus habitaciones, durmiendo.

Una vez en el pasillo, a Hermione le sorprendió que Draco pasara y dejara atrás la puerta de su habitación. _No vamos a su cuarto, ¿entonces a dónde?_, se dijo a sí misma hasta que él se detuvo cuatro puertas más allá. Tocó tres veces con el puño.

-Soy yo, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió y Draco ingresó. Hermione se mantuvo estática.

-Entra.- le ordenó él.

La castaña entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se encontraba en una habitación tan grande como la del rubio, con los mismos lujos pero con toques femeninos. En la gran cama estaba sentada la prima de Draco, Malina, con una bata de seda negra que resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos grises brillaban, y su cabello negro, lacio, apenas acariciaba sus hombros. Malina miró a Hermione durante algunos minutos, y la castaña se percató que a pesar del color y de la forma, aquellos ojos eran muy distintos a los de Draco Malfoy: la mirada de Malina era cálida y profunda; era confortable.

-Trata de hacerlo rápido.- dijo Draco. – Estaré listo en veinte minutos.

-¿En dónde es la reunión?- preguntó Malina.

-En la mansión de Zacarías Noctorn.

-Entonces un vestido es lo adecuado.- dijo Malina observando a Hermione de arriba abajo. Luego volvió su mirada a Draco. – En realidad, más adecuado sería colocarle una armadura encima, ¿no crees?

-No empieces, Malina. No quiero discutir. – dijo el rubio en un tono delicado que Hermione jamás le había escuchado antes.

-Yo tampoco. Vete tranquilo; me encargaré de todo.

Y con esto Draco salió sin siquiera mirar a la castaña.

Malina fijó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Te ha maltratado?

-No sé qué responder a eso.- dijo Hermione con toda sinceridad. – Dentro de lo que cabe, creo que he corrido con suerte.

Malina pareció conmoverse.

-Sin duda debes ser algo especial para que mi primo te dé ciertos privilegios. Claro, dentro de lo que cabe.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. – Sé que debes odiar a toda esta familia, pero si es posible…quisiera disculparme por todo el daño que los Malfoy han podido, o podrán causarte…

Hermione permanecía estática y sorprendida. No sabía qué decir. Malina tomó su mano entre las suyas, y aquel contacto generoso, de amistad, tan humano, viniendo de una Malfoy, la petrificó.

-Si en algún momento necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda; después de todo, no somos tan diferentes. Yo también soy una prisionera.

Malina soltó a Hermione y tomó su varita. Antes de usarla pareció examinar a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que sé lo que te conviene.- dijo finalmente. – Quedarás deslumbrante. Más que muchas de las mortífagas con las que te encontrarás hoy.

La sangre de Hermione se petrificó. Pareció aturdida durante algunos segundos.

-¿Mortífagas?

Y la respuesta terminó por detener su corazón.

-¿Es que Draco no te lo ha dicho? Lo acompañarás a una reunión de mortíos.

**5.-**

Ginny y Harry se habían levantado con el alba y ya caminaban hacia Rewenbel. La pelirroja había despertado con dolor de cabeza, pero no creyó conveniente mencionarlo. De vez en cuando, Harry volteaba a verla y notaba que se sentía algo mal. Sus ojos verdes la examinaban cautelosos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó de repente, quebrando el silencio.

-Como si te importara.- dijo Ginny de forma seca. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los maltratos de Harry, que ella misma había optado por ponerse a la defensiva en cualquier situación.

-Olvida que te lo pregunté.- le dijo Harry notablemente molesto y aceleró el paso dejándola un poco atrás.

Ginny se detuvo de repente al escuchar ligeramente un sonido especial: como de pequeñas campanas sonando con el viento. La brisa movió su cabello rojo y algunas hojas secas se levantaron acariciando su cuerpo. Harry, al no sentirla, se volteó y la miró fastidiado.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Escucha…- le dijo sin mirarlo. Seguía con sus ojos miel clavados en la espesura de una enramada, de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Harry se acercó y lo escuchó. Automáticamente se puso frente a Ginny.

-Quédate detrás.- le ordenó.

-No necesito que me protejas, gracias.- le respondió Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia la enramada. Harry la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ninguno de los dos calculó la fuerza, y quedaron frente a frente rozando sus narices. A pesar de esto Harry no la alejó, sino que rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo, pegándola más a él.

-Estamos solos, eres mi responsabilidad. No pienso permitir que te ocurra nada.

Ginny se sentía a punto de desfallecer entre los brazos del moreno. Aquellos ojos verdes la penetraban con fuerza, y estaban tan cerca. Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo. Imágenes de otros tiempos golpearon su memoria. Harry todavía tenía – y probablemente siempre tendría- un poderoso efecto sobre ella.

-Libérate de esa carga: yo no necesito que me salves, no soy tu responsabilidad. Sé que te encanta cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, con el destino de miles de magos y brujas porque eres el único que puede acabar con Voldemort; desde que lo sabes, te agobias con el peso de esa responsabilidad. Pero despierta: yo no estoy entre el grupo que necesita ser salvado, yo soy de las que combate a tu lado, quieras o no. Ya no soy la niña que conociste en Hogwarts, ya no soy la niña que se enamoró de Harry Potter. Soy mucho más que eso.

Y con esto se soltó. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de forma firme, como si ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder. Las campanas seguían sonando.

-Hagámoslo juntos.- dijo Harry sin ganas de tocar temas pasados. No podía darse el lujo: había cosas más importantes.

-Está bien.- dijo Ginny.

Los dos caminaron y se adentraron en la enramada con dificultad. Tras unos minutos de atravesarla, por fin lograron divisar lo que había al otro lado. Harry tomó a Ginny por la muñeca y la forzó a detenerse. La pelirroja, esta vez, le hizo caso. Los dos tenían ante sí a por lo menos veinte niños con los rostros cubiertos y con globos en sus manos, todos globos transparentes con un líquido rojo espeso en su interior. Ninguno de los niños parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Eso es…- susurró Ginny.

Y Harry completó la frase:

-Sangre.

De repente todos los niños se detuvieron, y voltearon a la vez hacia donde Ginny y Harry se escondían. El corazón de Ginny se detuvo. Ya no se escuchaban campanas.

-Corre.- le dijo Harry y la tomó con fuerza mientras se empujaban fuera de la enramada.

La pelirroja sintió, con pánico, muchos pasos detrás de ellos.

**6.-**

George avanzaba con prisa hacia Rewenbel, inmerso en sus recuerdos. Después de partir lejos del bar, se había adentrado a la selva con un pálpito y un fuego incandescente por dentro: nadie le ganaba a George Weasley. Sí, se sentía burlado, y podía ser que Gabrielle fuese brillante, pero no podría con él. Eso ni hablar.

No le costó mucho armar su plan. Fue bastante sigiloso, y la alcanzó en menos de un día. Gabrielle estaba tan confiada de que había quitado a George del camino, que se dio el lujo de detenerse a tomar fotos con su cámara mágica y a descansar. George la siguió unas horas sin que ella se diera cuenta, y luego se adelantó bordeando el camino. Sonrió para sí mismo: tenía la trampa ideal. Era hora de que la periodista pagara.

Gabrielle avanzó varios metros a través de la selva amazónica siguiendo su brújula. De repente, el sonido de una cuerda rodando la alertó pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse en el aire y en menos de un minuto quedó colgada desde su talón de un gran árbol tropical. Boca abajo, se sacudió como pudo para soltarse, pero entonces se percató de que la cuerda era mágica, y que con cada movimiento, ésta se ajustaba más.

-Yo de ti, no me movería.- dijo una voz que Gabrielle reconoció al instante.

George caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios, se veía triunfante. Gabrielle sonrió.

-Supongo que te subestimé.- dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos. Su cabello negro colgaba en el aire.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo George caminando alrededor de ella. – Creí que eras una chica cualquiera, pero ahora sé que me equivoqué. Eres inteligente y astuta; lástima que te topaste conmigo. Nadie vence a George Weasley. Y pensar que me comí el cuento del periodismo.

-Soy periodista, no te mentí en eso. Solo que no la clase de periodista que crees: soy fotógrafa, hago foto reportajes. Busco al Simurg para fotografiarlo: seré la primera que lo haga.

-Qué pena que tus planes se arruinaran.- dijo George sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sólo has ganado esta batalla, Weasley; no la guerra. – dijo Gabrielle mirándolo con intensidad. – Voy a encontrarlo antes que tú. De eso no tengas duda alguna.

George caminó hasta estar a unos milímetros de sus labios. Sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Me encantará verte intentarlo.- le dijo, y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolsillo y la mordía, triunfante, tarareando una canción desconocida.

-Te gané una vez y lo volveré a hacer- le gritó Gabrielle para que la escuchara.

-Incluso entonces estuve sobre ti, en todo sentido.- le respondió George alejándose.

Gabrielle abrió la boca y no dijo nada más porque se quedó sin palabras. Lanzó un pequeño grito de furia.

**7.-**

Draco llevaba diez minutos esperando en la sala de la mansión. Cargaba un terno negro, -como lo era toda su ropa-, y parecía impaciente. Todo aquello, la reunión, la cita con Voldemort, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. A pesar de ello tenía que seguirle la corriente a su padre; era lo conveniente.

Tras unos minutos Malina apareció al inicio de las escaleras.

-Perdona la demora.- le dijo ella de forma distante. Había tomado esa actitud con él desde la charla que habían sostenido. A Draco le afectaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a tocar el tema.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo el rubio. - ¿En dónde está ella?

Malina miró a su lado derecho, donde terminaba la pared.

-Ven, acércate.- le dijo con una voz suave.

Hermione dio pasos cortos, acostumbrándose aún a los zapatos de tacos que Malina le había colocado, y se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras. Draco contuvo la respiración. Sus recuerdos se encendieron: recordó cuarto curso, el baile, a ella transformada en brazos de Krum. También entonces había sido sorprendido. Cuando usaba vestidos, cuando usaba joyas y su cabello estaba recogido de aquella forma tan elegante, Hermione mostraba un porte, una postura, casi con clase, y fácilmente podría engañar a cualquiera y hacerle creer que era parte de una familia importante, de renombre.

Malina notó la expresión de su primo y lo observó confusa. Sin embargo habló para cortar el silencio.

-¿Te parece lo adecuado? Como la mansión de Zacarías Noctorn es bastante "elevada", y teniendo en cuenta que está en Rewenbel, cuidad de magos y brujas Reales, consideré que…

-Está bien.- dijo Draco interrumpiéndola.

Hermione cargaba un vestido lila largo, que caía en forma rectilínea, y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Malina le había colocado una gargantilla y unos aretes de plata, y recogido el cabello. El maquillaje era suave, suficiente y nada exagerado. Hermione miraba a Draco sin pronunciar palabra. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vámonos.- le dijo Draco cortando el contacto visual y caminando hacia la puerta. Dos sirvientes la abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al exterior dos corceles atados a una carroza.

Hermione bajó las escaleras con cuidado y aceleró el paso para alcanzar al rubio. Ya afuera el sol la mareó un poco, y vio que Draco la esperaba dentro de la carroza.

-Entra.- le ordenó.

La castaña levantó un poco el vestido para poder subir. Una vez adentro Draco cerró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para que desde afuera fueran imperceptibles. La castaña se atrevió a hablar:

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó finalmente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-A una reunión de mortífagos.- le contestó él, y notó que el semblante de la castaña empalideció. – No tengas miedo. Eres mía; nadie te tocará.

Hermione rió irónicamente.

-No tengo miedo, te equivocas. Después de todo, vivo en una casa llena de mortífagos. Y más aún: convivo contigo, ¿no es así?

Draco ignoró aquel comentario.

-Te regresarás con Pansy a la mansión. Hay cosas que debo resolver.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-¿Entendiste?- insistió Draco, esta vez con fuerza en el tono de su voz.

-Como digas; se hará lo que tú digas. Como siempre.- dijo Hermione con un tono de resentimiento y sin mirarlo.

Draco no necesitaba preguntarle qué le pasaba; era evidente, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Hermione estaba incómoda con la situación de tener que encontrarse cara a cara con mortífagos, con seres que la odiaban por su sangre, y que tanto daño le causaban a otros. ¿Era acaso aquel sentimiento el que tenía para con él? Después de todo, él también pertenecía a ese grupo. No le respondió. Era increíble cómo incluso en aquellas circunstancias la gryffindoriana no podía controlar su carácter. Cualquier otra en su situación, jamás se habría atrevido a contestarle a un mortífago de aquella manera. Pero estaba claro que ella no era cualquier otra.

**8.-**

Harry corría halando a Ginny consigo lo más rápido que podía. La pelirroja volteaba de vez en cuando para confirmar, aterrada, que los veinte niños corrían tras de ellos, esquivando árboles, saltando; y había algo oscuro, algo que le erizaba los vellos de la piel. Sentía temor; sentía en lo más profundo de sus instintos que nada bueno pasaría si ellos los lograban alcanzar.

De repente las risas pararon, y ya no se escuchaban pasos siguiéndolos. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny siguieron corriendo unos metros más allá, hasta que por fin pararon, exhaustos, y trataron de recuperar el aire mientras miraban a su alrededor asegurándose de que habían desaparecido.

Harry se apoyó en sus rodillas. Respiraba de forma agitada.

-¿Sentiste eso?- le preguntó fijando sus ojos verdes en ella. – Esa sensación oscura…

-Sí…- le respondió Ginny.

Entonces un niño cayó de la rama de un árbol aledaño. Ginny y Harry lo miraron aterrados. Luego otro cayó al suelo, parado, de otra rama. La pelirroja y el moreno voltearon a verlo. Otro volvió a caer, y así fueron cayeron de los árboles cercanos, todos con globos llenos de sangre entre sus manos, rodeándolos. No había dónde escapar.

Harry tenía su varita afuera y Ginny su arco en guardia. Los niños iban acercándose, haciendo el círculo cada vez más pequeño. De repente, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlos con sus manos diminutas, todos pararon. Harry y Ginny no se movían, los niños tampoco. Un niño que estaba justo frente a la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Samantha.- dijo casi en un murmullo.

Entonces uno de los niños que estaba cerca tomó a Ginny por la muñeca. La pelirroja sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y un rayo de luz que la cegaba. Pronto se vio en un campo que no le era desconocido, estaba lleno de lirios blancos y árboles grandes. Ella estaba en el césped; la brisa del bosque era fresca, y aquel bosque, a pesar de tener la esencia de Tirania, no parecía Tirania en lo absoluto. Había paz. De repente, de una de las ramas de los árboles grandes cayó un niño colgado del cuello y rebotó en el aire mientras sus piernitas temblaban en el aire. Ginny gritó con fuerza. Luego otro, y otro, y pronto el escenario se fue llenando de cadáveres convulsionantes de niños colgando de las ramas de los árboles. Ginny lloraba aterrada. En el centro del escenario, surgiendo de la tierra, salió un cuerpo femenino: un vestido blanco, como los lirios, una cabellera roja sangre con perfectos rizos de espaldas a ella. Poco a poco se fue volteando: unos ojos miel con destellos dorados la miraron de frente, era ella misma, Samantha.

-Estoy dentro de ti, Ginevra. No puedes negarme.

De cada cuerpo colgante caían gotas de sangre a la tierra, al principio eran pocas, luego se volvieron muchas cayendo como lluvia sobre el suelo. Ginny sintió la tierra palpitar, absorviendo la sangre. Los lirios fueron cambiando de color a un rojo oscuro, y el vestido se Samantha se oscureció también. Los árboles, antes blancos, se volvieron grises y negros, y se torcieron mientras las hojas iban cayendo de sus ramas, muertas. Ginny iba retrocediendo mientras gritaba.

Un rayo de luz la volvió a cegar.

Sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos: los niños seguían allí pero Harry los amenazaba con su varita mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Ginny había dejado de gritar, pero lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Uno de los niños se acercó demasiado.

-Expeliarmus!- gritó Harry, pero el hechizo no funcionó y el niño lo empujó, quemándolo al contacto.

Harry cayó al suelo soltando a Ginny. Uno de los niños se acercó a ella:

-Samantha.- le volvió a decir. Y le tiró el globo encima.

Ginny gritó mientras el globo se rompía sobre ella y la bañaba en sangre. Tras esto, los niños desaparecieron.

**9.-**

Cuando Hermione bajó de la carroza se vio frente a un camino de piedras que daba a la suntuosa entrada de una mansión. Miró hacia atrás: unas puertas negras con placas de color dorado brillaban, y tras ellas, una especie de ciudad en donde circulaban personas con vestidos o ropas elegantes. _Rewenbel, ciudad de magos y brujas Reales_, recordó que había dicho Malina. Supuso que era una ciudad fortificada dentro de Tirania, en donde vivían magos y brujas de linaje perteneciente a la Realeza.

-No te separes de mí.- le ordenó Draco mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Hermione lo siguió.

Adentro, había un salón amplísimo, con decoración mezclada entre dorado y negro. Música instrumental inundaba el lugar. Draco y Hermione ingresaron y la castaña sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, mas no bajó la cabeza ni un solo instante. Todos eran mortíos, seres despreciables; ella no tenía por qué someterse. Podían tomar su vida, pero jamás su dignidad. Pronto se percató de que no era la única impura en el salón. Varios mortífagos habían llevado a las suyas de compañía, y estaban, al igual que ella, adecuadamente arregladas mas había una diferencia notable: aquellas esclavas tenían grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas y permanecían mirando al suelo. Algunas temblaban espasmódicamente mientras sus dueños conversaban con otros mortíos riendo, completamente indiferentes al dolor o sufrimiento de sus acompañantes.

Hermione se percató de que había comenzado a temblar, pero no por miedo; lo que sentía era algo muy distinto…se sentía agredida, insultada, ofendida hasta lo más hondo. Apretaba los dientes y los labios, intentaba mantenerse como una piedra ante aquel escenario cruel, de gente tan despreciable. Podía sentir las miradas de los mortífagos pasearse por ella de forma despectiva, mirándola como un bicho, como algo asqueroso que sólo puede causar repudio. Sentía el odio de todos en aquella sala sobre ella, un odio infundado, un odio que no tenía razón de ser; estaba segura de que nunca en su vida se volvería a sentir tan despreciada, tan odiada como en aquel instante. Pero debía ser fuerte; debía poder con todo aquello. Las cosas en su vida habían cambiado y por lo tanto ella se había visto forzada a cambiar también. Había matado ya junto a Brena para defender los intereses de Draco. Después de todo, ella ya no era la chica inocente que cayó por desgracia en manos de los Malfoy. Ya no podía considerarse, ni podría considerarse jamás, inocente.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en ella y notó la tensión que corría por el cuerpo de la castaña. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para hablarle en un tono bajo y disimulado.

-Tranquilízate. No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada como un golpe, y Draco sintió por un momento que sería capaz de agredirlo frente a todos igual que en tercer curso. Sí, conocía aquella mirada perfectamente: estaba indignada. Nadie la conocía mejor que él. _No debí traerla_, pensó. Aquel plan ridículo de su padre, todo aquello era innecesario. Reuniones de aquel tipo lo disgustaban. El ambiente estaba afectando a Hermione, y él podía sentirlo. Tenía que sacarla lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar: hacer que Snape la viera, y enviararla a casa con Pansy.

-Te olvidaste de los grilletes.- le dijo Hermione de repente.

-Eso es para que veas la suerte que tienes de estar conmigo.- le respondió el rubio ácidamente.

Draco vio a su padre a unos metros, hablando con Zacarías Noctorn y otros mortífagos; más allá estaba Pansy y Zabini. Pronto vio a Jack acercársele; ni siquiera miró a Hermione.

-Tu padre va a hacer un anuncio importante, por eso todo esto de la convocatoria.- dijo Jack sosteniendo entre sus manos una copa con champane. – Inmediatamente después del anuncio iremos con Voldemort. Ya no puedes seguir evadiéndolo.

-No lo evado. He tenido otros asuntos qué resolver.

Entonces Draco vio, a unos metros junto a una columna, a Severus Snape. Sus ojos oscuros, negros y profundos, estaban clavados en Hermione, y no parecían soltar la visión de ella. Instintivamente, Draco se colocó delante de ella, y con un gesto casi imperceptible de la cabeza, saludó a Snape. Él le devolvió el saludo.

El sonido de varita chocando contra una copa llamó la atención de todos los que permanecían en el salón. En el centro, Lucius Malfoy había optado por tomar la palabra. Sonreía triunfante.

-Queridos amigos. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de tener que fingir frente al mundo mágico, de estar sometidos bajo reglas mediocres, estamos aquí, más fuertes que nunca, apoyando al Señor Oscuro en su propósito, siéndole más fieles que nunca y en camino hacia la victoria.- Lucius hizo una pausa en la cual todos los mortífagos aplaudieron y asintieron a cada una de sus palabras. Draco permanecía indiferente, al igual que Snape. –Zacarías y yo los hemos convocado porque ya es tiempo de dar inicio a una nueva época, de comenzar con el plan del Señor Oscuro: la revolución de las bestias.

Los mortífagos volvieron a ovacionar.

-Para ello, los roles deben ser repartidos. Y es eso lo que haremos hoy. Cada familia de mortífagos se encargará de hablar con cada especie, y decirles lo que el Señor Oscuro está dispuesto a darles a cambio de que se unan a la nueva era. Hay que hacerles ver que les daremos su espacio en el mundo mágico, espacio que no siempre ha sido respetado. Goyle: ustedes se encargarán de los licántropos. Parkinson: los ángeles oscuros. Lestrange: vampiros. Crabbe: las acromántulas. Nott: centauros. Mcnair: cíclopes. Jugson: gigantes. Carrow: sirenas. Dewnter: gorgonas. Fabrini: Ninfas oscuras. Noctorn: ogros y trolls. Nosotros, los Malfoy: elfos oscuros.

Hermione permanecía quieta, pero por dentro todo tremulaba: ¿es que acaso convencerían a todas las bestias a que se unieran a Voldemort? ¿Era ese plan, acaso, el que daría fin a todas sus esperanzas?


	17. La decisión de Severus

_WOW, este capítulo sí que me salió grande!! jaja bueno, no me quiero ir por las ramas. Me costó mucho escribirlo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por eso me he dedicado a responderles sus mensajes una por una de forma individual. A las que me escribieron y no tienen cuenta en fanfiction...muchas gracias de verdad por sus mensajes, los he leído todos y me gustaría responderles...si me dejan algún correo o lo que sea, lo haré con gusto :) muchas gracias. _

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí va.  
_

**Capítulo XVI**

**La decisión de Severus Snape**

**1.-**

- ¿Tú y Zabini no se encargarán de ninguna especie?- preguntó Draco con un dejo de desinterés; más bien, estaba concentrado en Snape. Una nueva duda lo había asaltado, una posibilidad que hasta entonces jamás había considerado: ¿y si su padre estaba en lo cierto? ¿y si Snape fuera en realidad un traidor? ¿Y si informaba a Potter y a sus amigos del paradero actual de Hermione? Fijó sus ojos grises en la castaña. Ella permanecía silenciosa, tensa, ofuscada. De repente algo le oprimió el pecho: no, no quería que Potter y los demás supieran de Hermione. No quería que supieran que estaba con él; el que se enteraran, el que supieran en dónde buscarla sólo hacía más fuerte la posibilidad de que la hallaran y se la quitaran. Qué estúpido había sido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

- Nosotros tenemos otras obligaciones.- contestó Jack, pero Draco no lo escuchó.

El rubio metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. No; su miedo era infundado. Snape no podía ser un traidor. Él había estado allí; lo había visto asesinar a Dumbledore. Aquella muerte que lo trastornó durante tanto tiempo, aquella muerte que él debió finiquitar pero no pudo hacerlo. Draco respetó a Dumbledore siempre, y aún ahora, después de muerto, lo seguía considerando un gran mago. De cualquier forma no podía dejar de sentir que había puesto todos sus planes con Hermione en peligro. ¿Pero cuáles eran sus planes? Al principio, simplemente humillarla, y humillar a Potter al humillarla a ella. Después había cambiado de parecer: quería hacerla su esclava y convertirla en un arma contra sus propios amigos. Si se la quitaban, de cualquier forma ya había conseguido bastante: humillarla, convertirla en una asesina. ¿No era eso lo único que quería de ella? ¿Entonces por qué la idea de que se la arrebataran lo disgustaba de tal modo?

-Draco, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto extraño, más de lo normal.- le dijo Jack.

Sólo había una cosa que podía explicar tal disgusto: el diario de su madre. Claro, ahora lo comprendía: si Hermione era arrebatada de sus manos para siempre, jamás podría conocer lo que su madre había escrito en aquellas páginas. Necesitaba de Hermione. No podían quitársela ahora.

-No me pasa nada.- le respondió de forma casi agresiva.

Snape terminó de un solo trago el champagne de su copa. La veía, y no podía creerlo. ¿Tan mala suerte tenía Hermione Granger que había llegado a parar a manos de los Malfoy? Era casi inconcebible, y sin embargo allí estaba. Probablemente su memoria había sido eliminada, borrada como un cassette al igual que la de todas aquellas esclavas y esclavos que permanecían en manos de mortífagos. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? _Potter es tan estúpidamente impulsivo que es capaz de dejar a un lado su búsqueda de Voldemort con tan de sacar a su mejor amiga del aprieto,_ pensó. Lo mismo con Ron Weasley. Y a pesar de ello: ¿podría él quedarse en silencio, después de conocer el peligro que corría Hermione Granger? _Tu deber es con Potter, y nada más que con Potter_, pensó. Su propósito, lo único que lo obligaba a seguir viviendo era eso: cumplir con el último deseo de Lily. Pero Hermione Granger, aquella mañana, le recordó más que nunca a Lily Potter: joven, inteligente, impura, y expuesta a grandes peligros. _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué demonios hacer?_

Sus ojos negros se despegaron de Hermione y pasaron a los de Draco. El joven rubio tenía sus ojos grises clavados en él con intensidad. Snape se sorprendió: aquellos ojos grises lo miraban amenazadores, como enseñando las garras. Ya antes había tenido una actitud bastante peculiar: se había colocado frente a la castaña, como diciéndole: "no te atrevas a acercarte a ella", como diciéndole "ahora es mía".

De repente Draco hizo a un lado a Spencer y tras susurrarle algo a Hermione, la dejó en esa esquina y caminó hacia él. Snape estaba intrigado. ¿Qué vendría a decirle?

Mientras Draco caminaba hacia Severus Snape, su ex profesor, tenía en claro que debía hablarle. No sabía de qué, pero debía analizarlo, corroborar su lealtad, borrar aquella repentina duda que había surgido algunos minutos atrás. Aplastarla y aniquilarla.

-Draco, tanto tiempo.- dijo Snape como si nada. – Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿cómo la…conseguiste?

-Suerte.- le respondió el rubio manteniendo la distancia, desconfiando más que nunca. - Un golpe de suerte del que salí afortunado.

-Ciertamente.- dijo Snape manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. – Me enteré de lo de Narcisa. Qué tragedia.

Draco se perturbó notablemente ante aquel tema tan sensible. Snape continuó:

-Por otra parte, veo que tus relaciones con Lucius han mejorado.

-Así es.- dijo Draco. – Las cosas cambian, y a veces nos sorprenden.

Snape hesitó. Notó una oscuridad, una niebla en la mirada de Draco al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, sin embargo fue incapaz de descifrar lo que se escondía tras ellas. Le había bastado intercambiar unas cuantas oraciones con Draco para darse cuenta de que su ex alumno y protegido había cambiado. Ya no era un niño; era un hombre. Un hombre marcado por una tragedia, por un dolor que intentaba ocultar, mas lo tenía tatuado en la mirada como una cicatriz. Todo en él era duro, de acero, a pesar de la belleza un poco angelical que sin duda había heredado de Narcisa, había algo peligroso en él, algo que sólo se percibía, según su experiencia, en un hombre que no tiene absolutamente nada más qué perder.

Siempre se había sentido inclinado hacia Draco; desde primer año en Hogwarts, desarrolló una empatía singular hacia el hijo de Lucius. Al igual que él lo había sido, Draco no era nada más que un chico confundido, cuya familia le inculcaba el odio sin fundamentos. Todos los años en Hogwarts no hicieron más que corroborárselo, y siempre intentó protegerlo dentro de lo que pudo. Snape sabía que Draco no era como Lucius; y el joven Malfoy se lo probó en sexto curso, cuando no pudo matar a Dumbledore. Eso le dio esperanzas de que tal vez Draco no cometería los errores que él cometió y que le costaron la pérdida de lo que más le importaba en el mundo: Lily Evans. Confiaba en que Narcisa lograra influenciar más en él que Lucius. Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar; no había sabido nada de Draco desde que abandonaron Hogwarts y el mundo mágico fue tomado por los aliados de Voldemort. Ahora lo veía cambiado, mucho más duro y frío que antes; congraciado con su padre, y sometiendo a Hermione Granger, una inocente. Quizás el lado oscuro había podido sobre él. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Hermione que a unos metros permanecía quieta, esperando el regreso de su amo. _¿Qué hacer? Por Merlín, ¿qué diablos hacer?_

**2.-**

Ron y Luna pararon frente a una gran puerta dorada en cuyos lados se erigían dos estatuas majestuosas de lo que parecían ser un rey y una reina. Luna observaba la entrada con sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió.

-Rewenbel…ciudad me magos y brujas Reales. ¡Llegamos, Ron! ¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Luna lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ron rió y le devolvió el abrazo levantándola en el aire. Al bajarla, sus labios casi se rozaron. Luna tembló. Ron clavó sus ojos en los labios rosa de la rubia. No la soltó; su cabello, así de cerca, despedía un aroma frutal. De repente, Luna tomó la mano de Ron, y sin cortar el contacto visual, la colocó en su pecho. Ron respiró profundamente: podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la rubia, acelerados, golpeando contra la palma de su mano. Ella quería que él los sintiera; que supiera lo que él le hacía cuando estaba cerca. El momento era perfecto; los dos parecían acariciarse con la mirada, y aquel silencio era todo menos silencio, era el palpitar de Luna, un palpitar que marcaba un ritmo indescriptible.

Un ruido y la figura de Fred saliendo de atrás de la estatua del rey los forzó a separarse. Ambos con tonalidades rosas en su rostro.

-¡Hasta que por fin!- dijo Fred caminando hacia ellos. – Me quedé dormido de tanto esperarlos. Bueno, a decir verdad pensé que George llegaría primero. Recuérdenme humillarlo por esto.

-Te lo recordaré, no te preocupes.- dijo Ron. – Así que fuiste el primero…

-Pero por supuesto, me queridísimo hermano.- dijo Fred sonriendo. – Aquí afuera es muy aburrido. Opino que entremos a la ciudad y los esperemos adentro.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Luna?- dijo Ron fijando sus ojos miel de forma intensa en ella, tanto así que la rubia volvió a sonrojarse.

-Creo que Fred tiene razón. De cualquier forma van a entrar, ¿no es así?

-Listo, entonces.- dijo Fred mientras caminaba a la entrada.

En la puerta había una corona en relieve, y de ella pendía una cadena. Fred tiró de ella.

-Buenos días, se encuentra usted en Rewenbel, ciudad de magos y brujas Reales. Si es usted residente, diga la clave y tire nuevamente de la cadena. Si es usted un visitante con intenciones no agresivas, jure solemnemente que sus intenciones son buenas y tire la cadena. Si es usted un monstruo, bestia, fantasma, o criatura maligna, dé la vuelta y retírese. Si es usted un mago o bruja visitante pero con intenciones bélicas, haga lo mismo. Gracias.

-Vaya, qué políticos.- dijo Ron.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.- dijo Fred, y tiró la cadena.

Las doradas puertas de Rewenbel se abrieron.

**3.-**

George notó que al fin había alcanzado el camino de piedras; supuso que le faltaba poco menos de diez minutos para llegar a Rewenbel. Respiró profundo. Tras dejar a Gabrielle aquella tarde, caminó siguiendo el péndulo durante algunas horas hasta que éste apuntó directamente a un grueso árbol con plumas de colores. Los ojos de George brillaron: aquella visión era un éxtasis. Jamás había visto un árbol tan hermoso como aquel. Estuvo dispuesto a acercarse más a él cuando escuchó una voz.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre.- dijo Gabrielle sentada en una de las ramas del árbol. – Honestamente, pensé que ibas a ser más rápido que esto.

George pareció sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-¡No! ¡Tú no!- exclamó. - ¡Ya me deshice de ti!

Gabrielle saltó al suelo sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que tú creíste, Weasley.

George se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y dio un respingo. Luego fijó sus ojos miel en Gabrielle mientras ella seguía sonriendo. No pudo evitar sonreírle también.

-¿Sabes? Eres insoportable.- le dijo el chico caminando hacia ella, manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

-Supongo que nos parecemos, irremediablemente.- le dijo Gabrielle.

-Obstinada.

-Necio.

-Mentirosa.

-Tramposo.

-Para empezar: ¿por qué si llegaste antes no has entrado al tronco del árbol?

Gabrielle hesitó.

-Lo que sucede es que pasó algo…cuando logré soltarme de donde me dejaste, caí al suelo y…bueno, rompí mi varita.

George rió.

-Así que ahora necesitas de mí para que con mi varita abra el tronco.

Gabrielle asintió.

-Eres increíble.- dijo George. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte entrar conmigo?

-La competencia.- dijo Gabrielle acercándose aún más al pelirrojo. – Si me dejas aquí; el resto será demasiado fácil para ti. Además, merezco que me dejes entrar; me solté de tu trampa. Lo de la varita fue algo extra. Sabes bien que lo justo es que los dos estemos allí al mismo tiempo. Una vez que lleguemos a isla del Simurg, la competencia se reanudará. Si me dejas aquí, todo será muy aburrido para ti, George Weasley.

Gabrielle se acercó más rozando sus labios contra los de él.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: lo fácil es aburrido.

George sonrió.

-Gabrielle: ¿te estás enamorando de mí?

La morena rió y aplaudió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco!

-Porque debo decirte que lo nuestro fue algo de una noche. Nada más.- dijo George jugando, mientras caminaba hacia el árbol. – Soy un hombre libre.

-Eres un…

-Soy el hombre de tu vida, lo sé. Eso dicen todas.- dijo el pelirrojo disfrutando de lo mucho que aquello molestaba a Gabrielle, sin embargo, incluso cuando peleaban no podían dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro. – _Numen._

Y el tronco del árbol se abrió como una boca húmeda.

-¿Tú eres una chica, no? Después de ti.

Gabrielle entró con el mentón elevado.

-Como si no supieras de sobra que soy una chica. Weasley.

-No lo sé; esa noche estaba ebrio. Pude haberme acostado con un enano y no habría notado la diferencia.

Gabrielle volvió a abrir la boca, ofendida, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. George entró y la madera del tronco se cerró antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

**4.-**

Hermione permanecía quieta, justo en el sitio en donde Draco le había indicado que se quedara. Jack estaba a un metro de ella, pero parecía evitar mirarla. La castaña fijó sus ojos marrones en el rubio, a lo lejos hablaba con un hombre alto, de cabello negro y piel pálida. Algo se movió en su interior, pero no supo por qué. Pronto lo vio alejarse de aquel hombre y caminar nuevamente hacia ella. No quiso admitírselo a sí misma, pero sintió un gran alivio.

-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó Jack a Draco.

-Antes debo hablar con mi padre.- le respondió el rubio fríamente.

-Salió, debe estar en el centro de Rewenbel. Estaba acompañado de Zacarías Noctorn, supongo que querían hablar en otro ambiente.

Draco permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera analizando qué hacer.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo a Hermione y dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la mansión.

-¡Draco! – gritó Jack mientras corría hacia él y lo detenía. - ¿Qué haces? En todo caso déjala con Pansy para que la regrese de una buena vez.

-No. Viene conmigo.- dijo Draco soltándose bruscamente de Jack. – Dile a Pansy que me espere a las afueras de la mansión, en el carruaje. Estaré allí con Niobe en menos de diez minutos.

Y con esto salió, sintiendo a Hermione atrás de él. No podía dejarla en la mansión mientras Snape estuviera allí. Pansy no era ninguna garantía.

Las calles de Rewenbel eran suntuosas, con esculturas de mármol y de jardinería. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, saliendo de tiendas o entrando a ellas. Más allá vio a Lucius junto a Zacarías Noctorn. Ambos fumaban de una pipa y parecían estar del mejor de los humores. Draco caminó hacia ellos.

-¡Draco! ¿qué sucede, hijo?

-Necesito hablarte.

Lucius le entregó la pipa a Zacarías y caminó con Draco unos pasos más allá. De repente fijó sus ojos de víbora en Hermione, mirándola con un desprecio tal que ella sintió como si le estuviera escupiendo. Draco miró a la castaña.

-Espérame en esa esquina.- le dijo.

Hermione caminó hacia la esquina en donde comenzaba un callejón que lejos de ser oscuro, estaba lleno de luz y de estatuas, al igual que la ciudad entera.

-Necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con Snape.- le dijo Draco con insistencia.

-Creí que no estabas interesado en Severus, Draco.

-Cambié de parecer.- le respondió secamente el rubio. – Si es un traidor; quiero saberlo.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada escrutadora a su hijo.

-Bien.- le respondió con escepticismo. – Te mantendré informado, si es lo que deseas.

Tras éstas palabras Lucius dio la vuelta y regresó con Zacarías. Los dos se dirigieron a la mansión dejando a Draco solo en la avenida. Permaneció unos instantes en donde estaba, organizando sus ideas, tratando de despejar su mente. Su padre tenía que estar equivocado; nunca antes había deseado tanto que lo estuviera. Se sentía ofuscado. Había tantas cosas por hacer, tantos asuntos que él debía resolver según sus planes…y ahora aquello; un peso más sobre su cabeza.

Pensaba en esto cuando la multitud pareció abrirse ante sus ojos como una ilusión visual, y vio de forma inconfundible un color rojo. Sus ojos grises se paralizaron en la imagen: dos altos jóvenes pelirrojos, y una rubia de ojos celestes. Los tres sentados a unos cuantos metros de él junto a una fuente. Reían y hablaban entre ellos. No, no podía ser. Draco no se movía, no respiraba, ni siquiera podía reaccionar; Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley y Luna Lovegood estaban en Rewenbel.

De repente sintió un estallido en su pecho y dio la vuelta bruscamente caminando directo hacia Hermione mientras empujaba a varias personas que transitaban con tranquilidad por la calle. Cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó violentamente del brazo, obligándola a soltar un quejido, y la arrastró por el largo callejón, alejándola velozmente del centro de Rewenbel.

Hermione no ponía resistencia al avanzar, pero intentaba soltarse por el dolor que sentía en su brazo. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Notaba a Draco sumamente alterado. Pronto llegaron a un sector en donde estuvieron rodeados de esculturas hechas con plantas y el rubio se detuvo, soltándola. Hermione lo vio caminar hacia un muro y golpearlo. Luego pegó ambas manos en éste, apoyándose en él, respirando. Mechones rubios caían por su frente. Hermione estaba confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime qué sucede…- le preguntó olvidando su disgusto de hace unos minutos.

Draco no le respondió. Había estado tan cerca; demasiado cerca. Si no los hubiese visto, quizás ellos lo hubiesen visto a él, y por consiguiente, a Hermione. _¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?,_ pensó. Potter y los otros Weasley no debían estar lejos. Entonces recordó: aquella vez había escuchado a Molly, Arthud y Percy Weasley hablar acerca del viaje que todos ellos habían emprendido a Tirania. No cabía duda: ellos sabían sobre la revolución de las bestias. Eso significaba que estaban todos en la ciudad, incluso Potter. Tenía que sacar a Hermione de allí lo más pronto posible.

Volvió a golpear el muro. No se entendía. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido miedo, el verdadero miedo. Aquella mañana lo había sentido dos veces: con Snape, y el peor de todos, cuando vio a aquellos tres sentados a unos metros de él. ¿Por qué sentía tal desesperación en su interior de solo pensar en perderla? _Draco, contrólate_, se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó ella nuevamente, casi en un susurro.

Draco se soltó de ella bruscamente y la pegó contra el muro, poniéndola frente a frente con él. La castaña respiraba de forma agitada y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grises eran siempre un misterio para ella, pero ahora lo eran más que nunca; no podía comprender lo que pasaba por su mente, mucho menos lo que sentía. Él la miraba, tan cerca, sin decir ni hacer nada. Algo le preocupaba al rubio, eso era evidente; pero no iba a decírselo a ella. En todo aquel tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había entendido que Draco no compartía sus problemas con nadie; ni siquiera con aquellos que parecían ser cercanos a él.

Draco la mantenía aprisionada con los brazos apoyados en la pared a su lado derecho e izquierdo. La observaba en silencio, con un sin número de sensaciones encontradas. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué era aquella angustia? Desde ya detestaba aquel sentimiento. Entonces Hermione habló, y sus palabras lo ayudaron a recomponerse de inmediato:

-Por favor, sácame de aquí.- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

La castaña vio cómo el semblante de Draco cambió al instante. El rubio no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo. Su mente se había despejado: el camino a seguir era evidente.

-Sí, te voy a sacar de aquí.- le dijo con un tono de voz suave; tono con el que jamás se había dirigido antes a Hermione. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser frío y distante, como si en realidad hablara para sí mismo. – Te voy a alejar de ellos.

Otra vez estaba pensando calculadoramente. Las palabras de la castaña lo habían hecho volver a la realidad, y la realidad era que él la poseía, y ellos no. Ella era de él, todavía era de él…y pensaba mantenerlo así por tiempo indefinido. Conocía otro camino hacia la entrada de la mansión Noctorn; tenía que llevar a Hermione allá y hacer que Pansy se la llevara de inmediato.

Tomó la mano de la castaña y la condujo a través de un camino de piedras. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. ¿Estaba agarrándola de la mano? Estaba segura de que ni él mismo se había percatado de ello. Parecía estar en otra parte, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, la estaba agarrando de la mano y de una forma suave, gentil. Aquel era el primer contacto amable que recibía de él, aunque no fuera consciente. No entendía nada; aquella había sido una mañana demasiado confusa. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía en ese preciso instante; se sentía insultada, agredida por las miradas crueles de las que había sido blanco, molesta con él por haberla llevado allí, por ser un mortífago también, y con ella misma, por olvidar que él lo era. Lo cierto era que aquella reunión le había hecho recordar quién era Draco Malfoy y que estaba en sus manos. Dependía totalmente de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía más que soledad. Ni siquiera experimentaba más la desesperación inicial, cuando despertó en la mansión Malfoy. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. ¿Es que acaso ella se estaba volviendo tan fría como él? _Es fácil volverse de piedra cuando no hay un pasado ni un futuro_, pensó. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Entonces recordó aquella experiencia en la habitación de Draco, cuando él la castigó hasta que aprendió a no llorar más, a soportar el dolor sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sí, él estaba siendo su maestro: le estaba enseñando a someterse a todo aquello, a volverse tan fría como él. _No, no quiero morirme por dentro_, se dijo a sí misma.

Pronto se vio nuevamente en la entrada de la mansión Noctorn. El carruaje estaba listo. Draco abrió la puerta. Pansy estaba en el interior.

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de todo.- dijo la morena, y sus ojos oscuros se desviaron a la mano de Draco, que seguía inconcientemente sujetando la de Hermione.

-Entra.- le dijo de forma fría a la castaña, y la soltó aún sin percatarse de lo que había hecho todo el camino. – Nos veremos allá.

Draco cerró la puerta una vez que Hermione estuvo adentro y se quedó allí, parado, hasta que el carruaje desapareció por completo.

**5.-**

Después de revisar y asegurarse de que el sector era seguro, Harry caminó de regreso al estrecho río que habían encontrado minutos atrás. Ginny se había quedado allí, limpiándose la sangre que uno de los niños le había lanzado dentro del globo como una bomba que la dejó atónita. En vano el moreno había intentado hablar con ella, preguntarle qué había sucedido durante esos instantes en los que pareció estar lejana, en otro mundo, y él tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos para defenderla de los niños que la llamaban Samantha. Sí, lo recordaba bien; tras haber sido tocada por uno de ellos, Ginny cayó al suelo y pareció suspenderse en un trance. Al volver en sí estaba alterada, y luego…la sangre. La pelirroja no había querido pronunciar palabra tras el incidente. Harry estaba preocupado.

Caminó entre árboles y maleza, hasta que llegó al punto exacto en donde había dejado a Ginny. Allí estaba ella en la orilla del río, con sus cabellos de fuego totalmente mojados, la blusa en el suelo, lavándose la cara, el pecho y los brazos; restregándose con fuerza a pesar de que ya no quedaba rastro de sangre. Harry se detuvo. La luz del sol golpeaba sobre Ginny y las gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo. Sí, conocía bien esas pecas en los hombros y esa piel tersa, de leche.

La pelirroja sintió el calor de su mirada, y fijó sus ojos miel en él. Los ojos verdes de Harry le sostuvieron la mirada durante algunos segundos, y luego volteó.

-No tienes que voltear. Me has visto más expuesta que esto.- dijo Ginny con una voz cansada, casi ausente.

Ginny lo recordaba bien. Cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione terminaron séptimo curso y consiguieron todos los Horcrux, pero no a Voldemort, Harry le dejó en claro que lo de ellos debía acabar. _Tengo que matarlo, Ginny, y no puedo involucrarte_, le dijo aquella vez. En vano la pelirroja había intentado hacerle ver que ya estaba involucrada, que no podía sacarla del asunto; que lo amaba, y que estaría a su lado hasta el fin. Harry había sido claro: _¡no podría soportar que algo te pasara!_, le gritó aquella tarde en las afueras de Hogwarts mientras todos se dirigían al tren para regresar a sus hogares. Ginny jamás había visto a Harry tan decidido. Lloró todo el camino hacia Londres, y luego hacia la madriguera. No supo de Harry durante meses. Luego Voldemort y los mortífagos tomaron el mundo mágico y Hogwarts cerró sin que ella pudiera terminar séptimo curso. Lo que sabía de Harry era poco; a veces escuchaba a Ron decir que se reunían juntos, pero quién sabía a dónde.

Una noche, Ginny bajó por un vaso con agua. La noche estaba más oscura que nunca, la luna estaba cubierta por nubes espesas y un viento fuerte corría alrededor de la madriguera. Al subir las escaleras sintió algo extraño, como una presencia, pero la ignoró y una vez que entró a su habitación cerró la puerta. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su boca, tapándosela firmemente. Se petrificó. Un cuerpo tibio estaba atrás de ella, pero pronto un olor familiar la relajó; no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero estaba segura de saber quién era. Sintió a Harry, desde atrás, hundirse en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y produciéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía…lo había extrañado tanto. Lentamente el moreno fue retirando su mano de la boca de Ginny y sin dejar de olerla, caminó hasta quedar frente a frente; sus ojos verdes fundiéndose en los de ella, sus alientos mezclándose.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero Harry colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ginny recordaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, cómo brillaban los ojos del moreno en aquella oscuridad; eran dos esmeraldas entre las tinieblas.

-Shh…no digas nada. – le dijo susurrándole cada palabra de forma pausada, como si le pesaran sobre la lengua. -Las cosas están mal. Puede ser que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Puede ser que muera intentando matar a Voldemort.

Los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna.

-No debería estar aquí.- continuó Harry. – Debo aprender a dejarte. – su brazo rodeó la cintura de Ginny, pegándola contra él, y volvió a su cuello, a hundirse en aquel aroma a cerezas que tanto adoraba. Luego subió hasta su oreja, y allí, tan cerca, siguió hablándole. – eres lo único…

-Entonces no me obligues a estar lejos.- dijo Ginny, esta vez sin poder contener las lágrimas. – Déjame luchar contigo, y si es necesario, morir contigo también.

-No.- dijo Harry. Y se alejó.

Por un momento estuvieron así, a una distancia prudente, mirándose. Entonces Harry caminó hacia la puerta. Se iba. Ginny corrió hacia él y lo detuvo. Lo empujó contra ésta, y lo besó con una intensidad irrefrenable. Harry no pudo detenerse; sus brazos rodearon a la pelirroja y la pegó contra sí como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Su lengua penetraba en la boca de Ginny mientras sus manos corrían por su vestido de dormir y lo levantaba para acariciar sus piernas. Ginny se dejó guiar sin ninguna resistencia hasta la cama, y los dos cayeron en ella sin dejar de besarse, como si nada fuera suficiente, como si nada de lo que pudieran hacer alcanzara para saciarlos. Ginny le ayudó a sacarse la túnica negra, y luego la camisa, dejando ver su espalda ancha y sus pectorales perfectos, como esculpidos. Harry besaba el cuello de Ginny y ella intentaba reprimir los gemidos; lo que menos quería era que su familia la escuchara. Pronto el vestido de dormir cayó al suelo, y Harry se detuvo por un instante solo para observar y retener en su memoria aquel cuerpo. Ginny podía ver el fuego en las pupilas del moreno mientras grababa en su mente cada curva, cada espacio. _Eres perfecta_, le dijo, y volvió a besarla. Sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la penetró, y Ginny gimió dentro de su boca, silenciando así cualquier sonido.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor varias veces, hasta el amanecer, y ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos; mas al despertar él ya no estaba, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Un mes después, sin tener ningún tipo de noticias de Harry, ella se enlistó en el Regimiento para servir a la causa. Sus hermanos, Fred y George, ya estaban en niveles avanzados. Luego comenzó la cacería de mestizos: empezaron a tomarlos por la fuerza para venderlos de familias puras. Fred, George, Luna, Ron, Harry y ella se reunieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo para discutir qué hacer con Hermione; debían esconderla. Fue allí cuando vio a Harry después de tanto tiempo, pero algo había cambiado; sus ojos ya no la miraban como antes, de hecho, no la miraban en lo absoluto. Era como si ella no existiera, y aquello le dolió más que nada. Tras decidir dónde esconderían a Hermione, ella volvió al Regimiento y no salió más hasta el desastre de la captura de la castaña.

Ginny seguía mirando a Harry, quien aún permanecía volteado.

-Claro que también puedes quedarte así y fingir que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.- le dijo de forma ácida. – Estoy más que acostumbrada a tu patética actuación.

La pelirroja se colocó la blusa nuevamente sin percatarse de que Harry caminaba hacia ella, mirándola con cierto enojo.

-Nunca he actuado como si nada hubiera pasado.- le dijo el moreno ofendido. – Fue un error. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-No. Francamente no.- dijo la pelirroja enfrentándolo. – Ya no me importa entenderlo tampoco. Lo único que me importa es detener esta matanza y recuperar a Hermione. Es todo.

-¡Por supuesto que no te interesa entenderlo! ¡Eres incapaz de ver más allá de las cosas que tienes enfrente!- le dijo Harry furioso. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas. – Te ordené que te quedaras en casa, pero no me hiciste caso; viniste, y ahora una hechicera del pasado está tomando tu cuerpo. ¿Crees que puedo concentrarme de esta manera?

Ginny lo miró entre confundida y molesta.

-¿Concentrarte? ¡Entiende que no es tu problema! Yo lo resolveré, es mí asunto.

-¿En verdad eres tan ilusa para pensar que puedo enfocarme en destruir a Voldemort cuando estás a mi lado? ¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo Harry ignorando lo que ella le había dicho. - ¿En verdad eres tan estúpida como para pensar que puedo preocuparme por alguien más que no seas tú?

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Harry continuó:

-Tú ocupas todos los espacios dentro de mí.- le gritó. – Estás adentro, quemándome ¡No puedo tenerte cerca porque amarte me hace olvidar que tengo que salvar a miles de personas! ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¡Amarte me hace ponerte por encima de todos los demás y yo no puedo darme ese lujo! Soy el único que puede destruirlo; no tengo nada qué ofrecerte.

Los dos callaron y el silencio del bosque los envolvió; lo único que podía percibirse era el ruido del río corriendo.

Unas pisadas los obligaron a cortar el contacto visual que habían mantenido durante aquel tiempo. De entre los árboles, un joven alto apareció y al verlos, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Al fin.- dijo George. – Rewenbel está a cinco minutos. Nos hemos retrasado, los demás ya deben estar allá.

**6.-**

Draco y Jack entraron dentro de un armario de la mansión Noctorn que pronto se descubrió ante ellos como un pasadizo secreto. El rubio siguió al moreno mientras avanzaban por aquel túnel oscuro. _Lumus_, dijo Draco y su varita se encendió permitiéndole ver mejor por dónde caminaba. Pronto llegaron a una puerta de apariencia pesada por la cantidad de cerraduras que poseía. Spencer murmuró un hechizo vago, y la puerta se abrió.

-Te esperaré acá afuera.- le dijo Jack. – Quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fría y entró. La puerta se cerró tras de sí. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con una mesa central y varias sillas. Al igual que el salón de la mansión Noctorn, todo era suntuoso. En una silla de respaldar elevado, una figura que reconoció al instante lo observaba fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no permitió que se reflejara en su rostro; Voldemort tenía una presencia poderosa y amenazadora, incapaz de pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, Draco no podía verlo como algo más que un sádico, un ser que a pesar de su inteligencia y habilidad en la magia disfrutaba demasiado de ejercer dolor en otros únicamente por el placer mismo que tal acción le causaba. No veía en él un propósito más allá que el de conquistar el mundo, no sólo para imponer sus leyes, sino para poder destruir como si fuera una especie de dios; era pues, igual que un niño que lo único que buscaba era satisfacer sus más primitivos impulsos. Aquello siempre lo puso por debajo de Dumbledore.

-Draco…cuánto tiempo.- dijo Voldemort con una voz que volvió a perturbarlo en lo más hondo. - Soy afortunado de que por fin acudieras a mi llamado.

Draco no pronunció palabra. Podía notar el sarcasmo mortal en el mago oscuro, y sabía que debía medir muy bien cada una de sus palabras. Voldemort jugaba con la varita entre sus manos. Sus ojos eran claros y a la vez como dos agujeros negros.

-Supongo que recuerdas nuestro trato…Draco.- le dijo tras una pausa fría, casi insoportable.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- le respondió el rubio.

-Quiero confirmar que no te has retractado, por supuesto.

-No. Soy un hombre de palabra. – dijo Draco con firmeza. – Pero antes debo vengarme, y tú debes encontrar a mi madre.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

-También soy un hombre de palabra, Draco. Encontraré a tu madre, y una vez que hallas llevado a cabo…tu venganza, - aquellas últimas palabras las pronunció de forma pausada. - Nuestro pacto se llevará a cabo. Y tú, me darás lo que me prometiste.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron de forma oscura.

-Lo tendrás.

**7.-**

Hermione se sentía mareada por el movimiento del carruaje. Había pasado ya media hora desde que abandonaron Rewenbel y se internaron en el bosque. Pansy no pronunciaba palabra, pero la miraba de pies a cabeza de una forma vacua. Hermione prefería evitar sus ojos negros así que cerró los suyos deseando llegar a la mansión lo más pronto posible. Entonces recordó a ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. ¿Por qué la miró de tal forma? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar?

De repente el carruaje saltó tan bruscamente que Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo flotar en el aire y su cabeza golpear contra el techo de éste. Pansy gritó. La velocidad del vehículo fue disminuyendo hasta que se detuvo por completo. La morena miró a Hermione; ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-¿Llegamos?- preguntó la castaña.

-Imposible.- respondió Pansy. – Es demasiado pronto.

Las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. No se escuchaba nada y como las ventanas estaban cubiertas era inútil intentar ver lo que sucedía en el exterior.

-¡Pierre! ¡Pierre! ¿Me escuchas?- gritó Pansy al chofer, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La morena fijó sus ojos nuevamente en Hermione. – Tú quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo.

La castaña vio cómo Pansy sacaba su varita de una túnica que se había puesto sobre su vestido verde y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Hermione sólo vio mucho viento y las hojas del suelo levantándose antes de que la morena cerrara la puerta nuevamente. No se escuchó nada, sólo los pasos de Pansy en el exterior. De repente se detuvo todo sonido. Hermione ni siquiera escuchó el ruido del viento.

El carruaje volvió a saltar.

Hermione voló al asiento de enfrente y se golpeó fuertemente en el brazo derecho. Esta vez el movimiento no se detuvo; el carruaje continuó sacudiéndose con fervor de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, y la castaña gritaba con fuerzas mientras intentaba asirse de algo. Entonces ocurrió: el carruaje dio totalmente la vuelta y Hermione sintió el dolor de irse golpeando contra todo; por un momento ella creyó que ahí iba a acabar, pero el vehículo dio tres vueltas más antes de quedar boca abajo. La castaña, casi desfallecida, escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de Pansy, y antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder a lo inevitable, con un pie pateó la puerta del carruaje y le colocó el seguro.

Luego todo se puso negro.

**8.- **

- Ron, Fred, ¡allí están!- gritó Luna saltando sobre el mismo sitio y luego corriendo hacia Ginny, Harry y George.

- Hasta que por fin, hermanito. Te tardaste demasiado; hasta éstos dos te ganaron.- dijo Fred riendo y señalando a Ron y a Luna.

George esbozó una sonrisa.

-De vez en cuando debo dejar que mi hermanito menor gane en algo.- dijo dándole un ligero empujón a Ron. – En cuanto a ti; ya era hora de que me vencieras en algo, aunque fuera una vez.

Todos rieron menos Ginny y Harry. Luna tenía sus ojos azules oceánicos clavados en la pelirroja. Su rostro poco a poco fue borrando todo rasgo de sonrisa y pareció adquirir un tono de preocupación, mas no dijo nada.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tienes, Ginny? Pareces enferma.- dijo Fred mientras caminaba hacia ella y estiraba su mano para posarla en la frente de la pelirroja, mas ella se hizo para atrás, rechazando el contacto de su hermano.

Ron miró a Ginny con preocupación.

-Fred tiene razón. No te ves nada bien.

El estado de Ginny era evidente; tenía ojeras profundas y había perdido el color en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban algo partidos y pálidos, y había algo en su mirada, cierta oscuridad.

-Es el bosque…está afectándome.- dijo la pelirroja con una voz pesada que casi ninguno reconoció.

-Nos afecta a todos.- dijo George. – Pero no así. Esto se trata de Samantha.

-Esa perra.- dijo Fred pasándose la mano por el cabello rojo. – Está debilitándola.

-Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora.- dijo Ginny. – Dije que me encargaría de esto.

-Ginny tiene razón.- dijo Luna interviniendo repentinamente. – Es algo de lo que ella debe encargarse.

Todos miraron a Luna sorprendidos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Bien sabes que no es algo de lo que ella se puede encargar. Esa bruja está poseyéndola.- dijo Fred alterado.

-Hay que confiar en Ginny. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…- dijo Luna con firmeza.

-Ya no puedo más con tu ingenuidad.- dijo Fred dando media vuelta.

-Tranquilo.- dijo George posando su mano en el hombro de Fred. – En algo Luna tiene razón: no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Lo mejor es que nos encaminemos a lo que sí podemos hacer, y si surgen problemas, los iremos resolviendo en el camino.

Harry permanecía silencioso.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Rufus Demiens, historiador mágico. Nos está esperando.- continuó George. – Vamos a preguntar por él.

Todos asintieron.

Ninguno sintió cómo Snape los observaba de lejos, escondido tras un sobretodo negro. Eran ellos. Habían llegado ya a Rewenbel; eso significaba que se estaban defendiendo bien en el bosque. Miró a Luna; la veía bien, no parecía estar afectada por los cambios que seguramente estaba experimentando. A Harry lo notaba afligido, pero íntegro en su físico. La Weasley (ahora que había crecido, se parecía increíblemente a Lily), por el contrario, parecía encontrarse en terribles condiciones. Los demás Weasley se veían como siempre: altos, fuertes y vigorosos. Una sensación de tranquilidad lo embargó; para llevar más de un mes en Tirania, estaban en excelentes condiciones, grupalmente hablando. Los vio moverse, caminar por las calles del centro de Rewenbel. De repente, los ojos oceánicos de Luna se chocaron con los de él; lo había visto. La rubia siguió caminando para no llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero inclinó levemente la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, como saludándolo. Snape hizo lo mismo, y la vio desaparecer con sus amigos. Esa habría sido su oportunidad: pudo haberle hecho alguna señal para que lo buscara o se acercara e informarle del paradero de Hermione Granger. Pero no, eso habría sido imprudente. La decisión estaba tomada: si los demás se enteraban de que Hermione estaba en manos de Draco Malfoy, toda la atención se desviaría hacia este hecho, desconcentrándolos de la revolución de las bestias y de Voldemort. Aquello no podía suceder, había demasiadas vidas en riesgo; el destino del mundo mágico en riesgo. Si quería velar por la seguridad de Hermione Granger, tendría que buscar otro modo.

_Maldita sea_, pensó.

**9.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía los párpados y la cabeza pesada. Con esfuerzo se sentó y se acarició el brazo derecho, adolorido. Se tocó la barbilla; tenía sangre. Le ardía el pómulo izquierdo, así que estaba segura de haberse golpeado en el rostro también. Era imposible para ella calcular cuánto tiempo había permanecido desmayada. Se arrastró hacia la puerta del carruaje y la abrió. Afuera todo estaba tranquilo; las copas de los árboles estaban iluminadas por un sol incandescente y ella lo observaba todo desde el suelo, aún incapaz de levantarse. _Tengo que moverme_, se dijo a sí misma. Tomó sus zapatos de taco y los lanzó lejos; se le haría mucho más fácil caminar descalza. El peinado elegante que Malina le había hecho había desaparecido y su cabello castaño caía desordenado por doquier. Algo mareada se incorporó y tambaleó, pero pudo recuperar la postura. Se volteó y el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Los caballos negros alados pura sangre que antes habían estado llevando el carruaje, yacían muertos en la tierra con los ojos grandes y abiertos. El horror caló en los huesos de la castaña y las lágrimas esta vez no se tardaron en salir. Estaba sola, en Tirania, sin varita, ni siquiera tenía su espada…estaba indefensa, totalmente indefensa.

_Tranquilízate Niobe, lo que sea que los mató ya no está aquí,_ se dijo a sí misma, pero sus manos temblaban, _vamos Niobe, tienes que ser valiente_. Lo único sensato parecía ser caminar, moverse, no estar quieta porque era como esperar a que algún peligro llegara a ella. Sí, debía avanzar y si corría con suerte encontraría algún lugar conocido, como el árbol de la driada, o quizás la mansión Malfoy. No podía estar tan lejos, estaban camino hacia allá. ¿Pero cómo hallarla si aquel bosque le era completamente desconocido?

Hermione comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar del incidente. Sus pies aplastaban hojas secas mientras que la pequeña cola de su vestido iba llevándose algunas consigo. De repente, escuchó un rugido y se paralizó. Aquel sonido era similar al de un perro rabioso, pero mucho más grave y oscuro. La respiración de Hermione se volvió agitada mientras que todos sus músculos se tensaban en alerta. Lentamente fue dando la vuelta, y entonces lo vio: no era un perro, era mucho más grande y más peligroso…era un lobo. Hermione retrocedió despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bestia. El lobo era blanco como la nieve, pero sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, y sus colmillos estaban manchados. No, no podía ser aquel su fin. Hermione dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron; inmediatamente después sintió al lobo tras de ella, rugiendo salvajemente. De los lados surgieron más lobos, la castaña no quiso contar cuántos; debía correr y no mirar atrás, correr hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque sabía de sobra que la batalla la tenía perdida.

_Voy a morir, y ni siquiera puedo recordar a quienes me amaron_, pensó mientras saltaba un tronco caído. Pocos metros más adelante tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara contra la tierra. La frente le ardió como si fuego se hubiera encendido cerca de ella. Se sentó y pudo ver a los lobos llegar y detenerse formando un círculo; rodeándola. _Este es el fin_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba en posición fetal, dispuesta a recibir las garras y los colmillos de los lobos en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió nunca. Pronto escuchó golpes y aullidos. Se incorporó y la luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes. Todo brillaba demasiado pero pudo distinguir una figura masculina apuntando a los lobos con su varita. Poco a poco la figura fue haciéndose nítida; sí, reconocía aquel cabello rubio, aquel cuerpo joven y fuerte y aquellos ojos grises.

Era Malfoy…

era Draco.


	18. El cuaderno de Narcisa

_Bebitas!!! hola!! pues bien, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. De ahora en adelante me establesco publicando una vez a la semana :) Espero que les guste. ANTES DE QUE LEAN, por favor, a las bebitas que me escribieron y que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction net...noté que algunas me pusieron sus mails, es decir, intentaron, porque fanficion net les borró esa parte y no me salió sus mails...para que puedan escribirlos y yo pueda verlos, deben poner así: ejemplo arroba hotmail punto com, es decir, escribir loscomandos de forma literal porque sino fanficion lo borra. Por eso no les he podido responder, pero les dedico entonces este capítulo a ustedes, que aunque no tienen cuenta se tomaron la molestia de escribirme: claudia-malfoy, esmeblack, benqx, antuzzz, mia, a0311, merii, areli uchiha, victoria krum, gabrielle malfoy, athenas, elena, anne._

_Por cierto, entren al blog: www punto larevoluciondelasbestias punto blogspot punto com, voy a subir fotos de Pansy, Jack y Zabini._

_Ah! y tuve dos incidentes: dos bebitas lectoras me escribieron y sí tenían cuenta, pero al momento que yo puse para responderles, me salió que tenían inabilitado ese servicio, o sea, q no podía yo responderles: una es vivis weasley, y la otra diianaa. Yo les quise responder, pero no pude. Así que les agradezco por aquí, y tb les dedico el chapter._

_Ojalá les guste: acepto críticas constructivas :)  
_

**Capítulo XVII**

**El cuaderno de Narcisa  
**

**1.-**

-Draco…- murmuró Hermione para sí misma de forma inaudible. Allí estaba él, a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, apuntando con su varita a por lo menos cinco lobos blancos que se mantenían amenazadores frente a ellos. La castaña respiraba agitadamente, casi no pudo ver de dónde apareció un nuevo lobo que se abalanzó sobre la espalda del rubio, sin que él pudiera preverlo.

El animal cayó con todo su peso sobre Draco, haciéndolo rodar sobre la tierra y levantar consigo un manto de hojas secas. El rubio acertó a agarrar al lobo por el cuello y así evitar que la bestia lo mordiera. Sin embargo, su fuerza era descomunal; Draco se debatía en el suelo con el lobo sobre él, rugiendo y mordiendo en el aire, haciendo todo lo posible por acertar y matar a su enemigo de una buena vez. Su varita había caído lejos tras el ataque desprevenido; no quedaba más que defenderse con sus propias manos. Draco lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado en el cuello del lobo, obligándolo a soltar un aullido de dolor. Los otros lobos no se tardaron en llegar, y juntos, se abalanzaron sobre el rubio. Draco sintió garras despedazar su camisa, mas ninguno lograba su meta principal: morderlo. Y no lo hacían porque el rubio poseía reflejos rápidos; conseguía esquivarlos, patearlos, golpearlos…pero siempre al librarse de uno venía otro, y así en una cadena que estaba agotándolo. Justo cuando sintió otra vez unas garras clavarse en su espalda y rasgarle la ropa hasta el coxis, una voz suave pero firme y un rayo de luz dieron contra un lobo que se disponía a atacarlo:

-Avada Kedavra!

El lobo cayó unos metros más allá, tieso como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y el color blanco de su pelaje tornándose gris. Draco levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione parada cerca de un árbol, con la varita extendida hacia el animal que acababa de matar. Pronto reaccionó y apuntó a los otros lobos, quienes al ver lo sucedido con su compañero entendieron que no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar, y fueron retrocediendo sin dejar de gruñir hasta que se dieron la vuelta y corrieron lejos.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado con ambas manos en la tierra. Su camisa estaba completamente desgarrada y con manchas de sangre y su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, mas su rostro no expresaba ningún rastro de dolor; permanecía imperturbable, con sus ojos grises fijos en la castaña. Allí estaba ella, con aquella actitud gryffindoriana que lo llevó a recordar sus épocas en Hogwarts. Sostenía la varita sin titubeos, con una firmeza admirable a pesar de haber estado a punto de ser atacada. Ella lo miraba también, y sus ojos marrones eran profundos, insondables. Su cabello estaba despeinado, su vestido rasgado, en su brazo había un gran hematoma y su rostro estaba marcado por algunos golpes y rasguños. Aún así, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que jamás la había visto tan bella como en aquel instante; es más, nunca la había considerado bella, realmente bella, hasta ese momento en el que sus ojos brillaban con una valentía y fuerza indescriptibles. La castaña caminó lentamente hacia él, su mirada había soltado la de Draco para fijarse en sus heridas. Se arrodilló a su lado y sin decirle nada fue desabotonando la camisa del rubio.

-Te hirieron…- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Una vez que la camisa estuvo abierta, Hermione pudo ver las heridas que los lobos habían causado; ninguna era grave, todas eran superficiales. _Esto fue por salvarme_, pensó. Y pasó su mano por el pecho desnudo de Draco, esquivando las heridas, acariciándolo. Esta vez, él no la empujó ni la obligó a alejarse. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella de forma intensa, tanto que ella sentía que la quemaban por dentro, que la penetraban y que podían ver todo su interior. ¿Cómo podía él ser su captor y a la vez su único protector y salvador? A veces, junto a él, sentía miedo; y otras, como en aquellos instantes, que sólo podía estar segura en sus brazos. Él la miraba de aquella forma tan intensa y ella no sabía qué pensar; los pensamientos de Draco eran para ella un misterio. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era confuso y desconocido. Sin embargo, la había salvado; había arriesgado su vida por la de ella. Tuviera las razones que tuviera para hacerlo, aquello jamás lo habría imaginado de él, Draco Malfoy. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía para nada, de que había tantas cosas en él que ella no veía, tantas cosas tras esa armadura de hierro, tras el mortífago.

Hermione apuntó el pecho del rubio con la varita.

-Podría matarte, si quisiera.- dijo la castaña hablando bajo, en un tono suave, delicado, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Entonces hazlo.- dijo el rubio sin que su rostro cambiara de expresión. Seguía mirándola de forma intensa, y en él no había ni un rastro de temor.

_-Sanatus…_- murmuró Hermione, y un rayo blanco salió de la varita cubriendo las heridas de Draco y curándolas hasta que de ellas no quedó nada.

La castaña se incorporó y Draco hizo lo mismo. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Esto te pertenece.- le dijo ella entregándole la varita.

El rubio la tomó sin cortar el contacto visual. Allí estaba ella. Había podido escapar, matarlo, vengarse por su maltrato en el pasado, pero no; no solo no había intentado herirlo, sino que además lo había curado. Claro, debía ser así; Hermione Granger era demasiado noble como para traicionar a quien acababa de salvarle la vida. Aquello no iba con ella. Nunca le preocupó la posibilidad de un ataque de su parte. Lo que le preocupaba ahora eran otras cosas: todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana, y su actitud de defenderla. _Has estado a punto de dejarte matar por ella,_ pensó. Tenía que ser lo de Narcisa, no cabía duda alguna. Los eventos de aquella mañana lo habían perturbado. Necesitaba descansar.

Draco levantó su varita hacia el rostro de Hermione sin distanciarse de ella.

_-Sanatus…_- murmuró y las heridas en el rostro de la castaña desaparecieron. – _Sanatus._- volvió a decir, esta vez apuntando a su brazo.

El rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, y silbó tres veces. Un corcel negro apareció corriendo y se detuvo frente a su amo. Draco se montó en él y le extendió la mano a Hermione.

-Sube.- le ordenó.

Y ella obedeció, pero justo antes de partir escuchó un leve canto, casi imperceptible pero claramente reconocible:

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque…"_

**2.-**

Tras preguntar en varios lugares de Rewenbel por Rufus Demiens, Ginny, Harry, Ron, George Fred y Luna por fin dieron con lo que parecía ser su hogar. Habían pasado por tres caminos y cruzado algunas bifurcaciones; aquella ciudad en sí misma era mucho más grande que Halt Mich, y era aún más difícil hallar las direcciones. Al igual que todas las casas en Rewenbel, la de Rufus Demiens era elegante, aunque no tanto como otras. Incluso dentro de la realeza había estratos.

-Y bien, aquí vamos.- dijo Fred caminando hacia la puerta y halando una cadena de plata.

Cantos de pájaros sonaron alrededor del lugar. Fue sólo entonces cuando se percataron de que había jaulas plateadas con aves multicolores colgando de las paredes de la casa. Todos cantaban armoniosamente, y Luna los veía embelesada mientras sonreía. George mantuvo un semblante melancólico que nadie pudo comprender.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los pájaros se silenciaron.

Un hombre apareció en el umbral, era alto, con bigotes negros y cabello negro desordenado. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con una túnica negra. Usaba lentes grandes, mas tras ellos se podían apreciar claramente unos ojos almendrados. El hombre pareció sorprenderse al ver al grupo en la puerta de su hogar. Paseó su mirada por cada uno de ellos, y cuando vio a Harry y la cicatriz en su frente, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, mostrando unos dientes blancos y brillantes.

-¡Por Merlín! Los he estado esperando con ansias. Pasen, pasen.- dijo ofreciéndoles la entrada.

-Debemos asumir, entonces, que usted es Rufus Demiens, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Fred.

-Asumen bien.- dijo Rufus.

Al ingresar los seis amigos se sorprendieron: la casa era mucho más grande en su interior que lo que aparentaba en el exterior, y estaba totalmente llena de libros. Eran pasillos cubiertos por ellos, los gruesos tomos incluso alcanzaban el techo, que de por sí era bastante elevado. En el centro había una mesa grande y larga en la que descansaban papeles, libros y tinteros. Parecía ser que allí, justo en la sala, Rufus Demiens trabajaba.

-Genial.- dijo Ron paseándose por el lugar. – A Hermione le habría encantado.

Todos de repente se entristecieron y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Era cierto; aquello habría sido el paraíso para Hermione. Pero ella ya no estaba, y no sabían nada de su paradero. Aquella era una herida que no terminaba de sanar en ninguno de ellos, y no lo haría hasta que supieran de ella.

-Por Merlín, Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurre andar por ahí mostrando tu cicatriz, enseñándoles a todos que eres Harry Potter? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de en qué tiempos estamos viviendo?- dijo Rufus mientras se sentaba en la silla central de la mesa.

-Todo el tiempo estoy con el sobretodo puesto.- respondió Harry mostrándole su sobretodo negro, con capucha. – Solo me lo quité al entrar a Rewenbel.

-Pues hiciste mal.- dijo Rufus. – No te confíes de las ciudades fortificadas en Tirania. Son como cualquier espacio en el mundo: hay buenas personas, y malas personas. Aquí mismo viven también aliados de Quien-ustedes-saben.

La conversación se interrumpió porque un perro negro saltó de detrás de un sillón y corrió hasta quedar frente a Ginny. Le mostró sus dientes y comenzó a rugir amenazadoramente. La pelirroja lo miró de forma indiferente, casi despectiva.

-No le hagas caso, a veces se porta así.- dijo Rufus llamándolo por su nombre, pero el perro no parecía querer ceder.

-Me odia.- dijo Ginny. – Y todos sabemos por qué.

Todos callaron y se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Rufus logró en ese tiempo sacar al perro al patio trasero. Cuando volvió les sonrió.

-Bien, deben estar agotados. Suban, con confianza, escojan una habitación, descansen. En la noche hablaremos de lo que nos interesa.

Todos asintieron; la verdad era que estaban más que agotados. Luna fue la primera en encaminarse hacia la escalera, cuando una figura juvenil femenina bajó por ellas de forma intempestiva. Cargaba un vestido ligero de color azul, su piel era blanca y su cabello rizado y oscuro. Sus ojos también eran almendrados, igual que los de Rufus. La chica pasó su mirada por los presentes y se detuvo en Ron. Sin quitar los ojos de él, le habló a su padre:

-Papá, no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas.- dijo un poco confusa.

-Ah, cariño, lo siento. Son unos viejos amigos. Se quedarán poco tiempo. Hazlos sentir en casa.

-Claro.- dijo ella, aún sin apartar la mirada de Ron. El pelirrojo le sonrió. – Me llamo Alexis. Síganme, les mostraré las habitaciones y en el camino pueden presentarse…

-Parece que tienes una admiradora, queridísimo hermano.- dijo Fred dándole una palmada en el hombro a Ron mientras subían por las escaleras.

Luna notó que ante ese comentario, el pelirrojo sonrió.

**3.-**

Los sirvientes se apresuraron en abrir las puertas de la mansión Malfoy para dar paso a Draco, el primogénito. Malina, quien había pasado dando vueltas por la sala corrió hacia él pero se detuvo antes de abrazarlo. Recordó las diferencias que tenía con su primo, y reprimió aquel gesto de cariño y de alivio a su preocupación. Pansy se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles; estaba siendo atendida por un doctor. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron de Draco a Hermione, quien permanecía a unos pasos se él con el vestido rasgado y sucio de tierra. Malina miró la camisa desagarrada del rubio y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó angustiada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- respondió Draco mientras caminaba hacia Pansy. - ¿Todo bien?

La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-Como siempre.- le respondió. – Veo que se te hizo fácil hallarla.

Draco ignoró aquel último comentario y volteó hacia Hermione. La miraba fríamente.

-Sube y prepárate para entrenar. Has perdido ya demasiado tiempo.- le ordenó con indiferencia. – Y esta tarde no quiero verte. Quédate en tu habitación.

Hermione no comprendía. Hacía poco tiempo, allá en el bosque, la mirada de Draco hacia ella había sido intensa, y ahora era como un témpano de hielo; dura, fría, sólida e indestructible. Era la primera vez que le ordenaba alejarse; siempre estaba buscando tenerla consigo. _¿Acaso está molesto conmigo?_, pensó. _Debe estarlo, le he causado demasiados problemas en menos de cinco horas,_ se dijo a sí misma. La había salvado, sí, ¿pero por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de ir en su búsqueda cuando lo que más le sobraban a los Malfoy eran esclavas? La respuesta vino a la mente de Hermione de forma abrupta: el cuaderno de Narcisa.

Malina intervino repentinamente.

-Draco, ella necesita descansar; acaba de ser atacada por lobos mágicos no puedes…

-Se hará lo que yo diga.- la interrumpió. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de forma ruda. – Y no estoy de humor para discutir.

Draco dio unas cuantas órdenes más y subió las escaleras. Malina guardó silencio. Ese era su primo, con el que había crecido, el que había sido como su hermano, y sin embargo no podía reconocerlo. No conseguía entenderlo en lo absoluto. Hacía unas cuantas horas había llegado y hallado a Pansy en el salón, herida, y ella le había explicado lo ocurrido; cómo había sido atacada y se había visto en la necesidad de huir, y cómo los lobos habían volteado el carruaje. Draco se desesperó, lo pudo notar porque lo conocía mejor que nadie; ¿pero por qué se preocupó tanto si lo que peligraba era tan solo una de sus esclavas? Malina no conseguía entenderlo. Ella misma lo vio insistir con angustia a Pansy para que le indicara exactamente el sitio en donde el carruaje había sido volcado, y cuando la morena lo hizo, salió velozmente en su caballo sin decir más. Malina fijó sus ojos en Hermione; no, aquella no era una esclava común, ni una chica común. Había algo que su primo le estaba ocultando.

En la sala sólo quedaron las tres: Malina, Pansy y Hermione. Todas se mantenían en silencio. Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y prepararse para el entrenamiento, pero justo antes de que las alcanzara escuchó la voz de Pansy:

-Ojalá hubieras muerto.

Malina miró a la morena con una indignación absoluta, casi no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de esos labios rosa pálido. Hermione no volteó a verla, sólo se mantuvo estática, como una pared, y tras unos segundos de recuperarse de aquel golpe se dirigió al segundo piso.

Malina fijó sus ojos grises en los negros de Pansy.

-Al parecer tú también has cambiado.- le dijo de forma distante.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

Malina subió las escaleras sin decir nada más. El doctor aprovechó para dejar sobre la mesa de centro una poción de color rojo intenso. Le indicó a la morena, con nerviosismo, que debía tomarla y que la ayudaría a sanar del todo la mordida que había recibido en la pierna. Guardó apresuradamente sus cosas en un maletín raído y manchado, y se dirigió a la puerta, cruzándose con Jack Spencer.

El viejo doctor hizo una ligera reverencia; era evidente que estaba nervioso al permanecer en casa de mortíos, y desapareció casi corriendo. Jack caminó hasta el centro de la sala y miró a Pansy de arriba abajo, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Larga historia. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Jack avanzó hacia ella y le extendió la mano. Pansy la tomó y de un solo impulso se puso de pie. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, y Jack notó, así de cerca, que ella lo observaba directamente a los ojos de forma detenida, casi precisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó él sonriéndole, curioso.

Pansy permaneció seria.

-Tus ojos. Acabo de notar que finalmente se tornaron verde oscuro, de un tono casi pálido.

-Y pensar que hace cuatro años tú decías que los tendría como Potter.

-Un verde cualquiera; te dije en ese entonces.- dijo Pansy sin soltarle la mirada. – Pero me equivoqué.

-Como siempre.

-Bueno, cuando eras solo un niño los tenías amarillos; el proceso de transformación fue largo.

-Así es.

-Debo admitir que son cautivadores.- dijo Pansy y cortó el contacto visual para tomar la poción que yacía sobre la mesa. – Odio los remedios.

Jack avanzó hasta el bar y llenó una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos nueve años y tus padres te dejaron en mi casa por las vacaciones y te enfermaste después de jugar bajo la lluvia (eras una debilucha y sigues siéndolo); y tuvimos que llamar al doctor y te recetaron tres pociones de color rosa espesas que nunca querías tomar?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Eran terriblemente malas.

-Disfruté mucho de verte hacer todo un escándalo cada vez te tocaba tomarlas.- dijo Jack sonriendo y tomando un poco de vino.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? Si mal no recuerdo, Jack, estuviste tan preocupado por mí que te dio fiebre.

-Porque era un niño y creí que había sido mi culpa.- se defendió.

-Incluso lloraste cuando al segundo día no me recuperaba.- dijo Pansy sonriendo. – Admítelo Spencer; me quieres.

-Nunca, Parkinson.- dijo Jack dejando la copa de vino sobre el bar. – Nunca me escucharás decir eso.

Pansy le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Jack notando que cojeaba.

-A mi casa, tengo que descansar al menos diez horas, según el doctor de los nervios que casi muere de un infarto hace unos instantes.

-Te llevo. Y así me cuentas qué sucedió.

**4.-**

Tras bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Draco bajó al estudio y se encerró. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Harry Potter y su grupo estaban en Tirania; lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, pero sólo aquella mañana después de verlos había caído en cuenta de lo que significaba. Sólo podían estar en el bosque por una razón: la revolución de las bestias. Tenían que saberlo, y seguramente estaban internados en Tirania para impedir que se llevara a cabo, y para destruir a Voldemort. Draco sabía que debía meditar fríamente su siguiente paso; tenía dos opciones, decirle a su padre que los había visto en Rewenbel, o callar. Lo más sensato era advertirle a Lucius para que él se encargara de informar a los mortífagos del hecho; no podía darse el lujo de que Potter consiguiera encontrar a Voldemort y enfrentarse a él. Según la profecía, el único que podía destruirlo era él, y Draco necesitaba de Voldemort, lo necesitaba vivo. No podía permitir que la profecía se cumpliera, no lo iba a permitir.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró. Dejó su bastón apoyado en el escritorio central y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba justo frente a la ventana. Sus cristales proporcionaban una clara visión del jardín, y de las esclavas entrenando. A una gran distancia estaban Brena y Hermione. Lucius ni siquiera lo notó.

-Analizaste a Snape y te percataste de lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?- dijo Lucius mientras clavaba sus ojos en Draco.

-Creo que todo sentido común te desmiente, Padre.- agregó Draco. – Yo lo vi matar a Dumbledore. Estuve allí.

-Pero aún así lo sentiste…sentiste que algo no encajaba.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Lucius había dado en el clavo; sí, había sentido algo extraño en la mirada de Snape, algo inexplicable, y que ciertamente, aunque no lo hacía culpable de nada, había sido suficiente para despertar en él una duda peligrosa.

-Bien, pero no vine a hablarte de eso.- continuó Lucius. – Sino de Malina, y su situación.

Draco no reprimió su hastío.

-Malina no quiere colaborar. No es una mortía. No es una seguidora de Voldemort.

-Eso es lo que menos nos importa. No vengo a discutir sobre ello; de una u otra forma, así sea a la fuerza, deberá unirse a nuestra causa. Eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.- Lucius sacó de su bolsillo una pipa y la encendió. – Vengo a hablarte de otra situación.

Draco, por primera vez desde que su padre ingresó a la estancia, pareció intrigado.

-¿A qué situación te refieres?

-Creo que desconoces ciertas cosas que rodean a la necesidad de tener a Malina en esta mansión. Pero ya es tiempo de que las conozcas; Malina no sólo fue traída aquí para que podamos tener control sobre sus acciones con respecto a los elfos oscuros, sino también para mantenerla alejada de una aventura inconveniente.

Draco pareció perder la paciencia.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos y decirme de qué se trata todo esto de una buena vez?

Lucius hizo una pausa, disfrutando el humo que salía de su pipa, antes de dar el golpe final.

-Que Malina, tu querida prima, lleva meses involucrada con un vampiro.

**5.-**

Luna había dormido apenas dos horas, pero ya se sentía recuperada. Su cabello rubio aún estaba húmedo por el reciente baño, y brillaba con destellos dorados que se hacían más fuertes cada día, igual que su piel; se había vuelto excesivamente tersa y porcelánica, y sus ojos habían adquirido un color azul peculiar. Aquellos eran síntomas inevitables, Dumbledore se lo había explicado. Ver a Snape en Rewenbel la intrigó; su ex profesor y ahora aliado estaba actualmente unido todo el tiempo a los mortífagos. Eso significaba que Rufus Demiens tenía razón: en Rewenbel habitaban mortíos. Habría que andarse con cuidado.

Caminó por la habitación y se pegó a la pared. Las voces de Fred y de George llegaban claramente debido a que las paredes no eran muy gruesas.

-No quiero entrometerme, pero me gustaría que me explicaras qué es lo que te pasa.- dijo Fred. – Nunca has guardado secretos conmigo, no me parece que sea tiempo de que lo hagas ahora.

-Fred, es…demasiado complicado.- dijo George. –Es una historia larga y complicada que no te conté a su momento, y ahora no tiene sentido que lo haga.

-Como quieras.

Luna notó que la voz de Fred en aquella última oración había estado manchada por el resentimiento. Se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia la ventana; lo que vio le hizo sentir, de forma inexplicable, un hueco en el centro del pecho.

Afuera, saliendo de la casa, estaban Alexis y Ron. Ambos sonreían y charlaban mientras avanzaban por la calle principal. Luna los observó alejarse poco a poco, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

**6.-**

Agatha entró a la habitación y vio, como lo había hecho todos los días desde hacía ya algún tiempo, a Elisa acostada boca arriba sobre la cama. Estaba despierta y consciente, pero desde que se recuperó del todo no había abierto la boca ni había intentado pronunciar palabra alguna. Todos los días permanecía en la misma posición, con la mirada a un lado, fija en la ventana, mirando el cielo.

Agatha avanzó y se sentó en una esquina de la cama. La observó: su piel era de un blanco pálido, traslúcido, y algunas venas estaban claramente dibujadas en su rostro, en sus manos, y en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos ya no tenían esclerótica, eran dos pepas negras; y su cabello era blanco en su totalidad. La transformación había terminado hacía ya algunos días. Suponía que la experiencia, fuera cual fuere, que había vivido aquella pobre chica, la dejó traumatizada o demasiado agotada para querer hablar. Aún así, siempre la visitaba, e intentaba dialogar con ella. Aquel día no era la excepción.

-Elisa, estoy aquí.- empezó Agatha. – Vengo a preguntarte una vez más si ya estás lista para que hablemos.

La respuesta fue el silencio y la inmovilidad de la joven. Agatha bajó la mirada y se levantó sin más. Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando de repente, una voz la detuvo:

-No necesito hablar, sé muy bien en lo que me han convertido.- dijo Elisa sin moverse, sus ojos seguían fijos en la ventana. – No hay nada que usted pueda decirme.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Agatha volviendo sobre sus pasos. – Para empezar, quiero decirte que me alegra que hayas decidido hablarme. Elisa, sé cómo te sientes…

Pero al decir aquella última frase, Elisa volteó la cara abruptamente y fijó sus ojos negros en la hechicera. Su expresión se había tornado oscura, y sus venas eran más visibles que nunca.

-No; tú no sabes lo que siento, ni cómo me siento. Para que lo supieras, tendría que convertirte; matarte, y convertirte…como hicieron conmigo.

Agatha bajó la mirada por unos instantes pero pronto volvió a sostener la de Elisa, recuperando fuerzas.

-Está bien; tienes razón, nunca sabré lo que es ser un ángel oscuro.

-Una bestia.

-Una bestia de Tirania, parte de un clan; como prefieras llamarlo. Pero Elisa, las cosas no están tan perdidas como tú imaginas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Es que acaso puedes volverme a la vida y convertirme nuevamente un humana?- dijo Elisa en un tono oscuro y severo. Repentinamente se deshizo de la sábana y se levantó: estaba completamente desnuda, y en su cuerpo, por todas partes, se dibujaban venas. - ¿Es que acaso puedes quitarme esto?

Agatha quedó obnubilada cuando, como si nada, de la espalda de Elisa brotaron dos alas negras tan grandes que ocuparon casi todo el espacio a su alrededor; eran, incluso, más grandes que la misma Elisa.

-No, no puedo.- dijo Agatha. – Pero tu estado puede ser utilizado para el bien. Elisa, tú eres mestiza, seguramente eres consciente de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico. Voldemort planea usar a las bestias del bosque para formar un ejército sanguinario. Mis visiones me dijeron que vendrías con información relevante, sin embargo aún no logro descifrar de qué se trata; necesito que me cuentes cómo llegaste a Tirania. Mis visiones nunca fallan: eres importante, y tu participación en el futuro del mundo mágico es inevitable.

Elisa respiró profundamente y lentamente, sus alas fueron regresando al interior de su espalda. Su rostro se contorsionó; parecía ser que sacarlas e introducirlas le causaba un agudo dolor.

-Está bien…Te contaré todo lo que recuerdo de cómo llegué a Tirania.

**7.-**

Draco no se movía, tenía sus ojos grises fijos en los de su padre. Su mano, que hasta entonces había estado jugando con cosas sobre el escritorio se detuvo abruptamente. Todo él parecía una estatua de marfil; dura, inquebrantable. Lucius continuó.

-No sé exactamente cómo ocurrió, ni desde cuándo. Tampoco sé nada de este…vampiro. Lo único que sé es que esa relación debía ser cortada de raíz, y lo mejor que podíamos hacer era mantener a Malina vigilada.

Draco seguía sin moverse.

-Sabes muy bien la pésima relación que tienen los elfos oscuros con esa raza despreciable que son los vampiros. Si los elfos oscuros llegaran a saber que su princesa está en relaciones con un vampiro, serían capaces de irse en su contra, y al hacerlo, todos nuestros planes de unirlos al Señor Tenebroso quedarían pisoteados, y todo por el capricho de una niña malcriada.- Lucius dijo esto último con desprecio. – Tampoco podemos declararle la guerra a los vampiros; los necesitamos para la revolución, y así me causen desprecio y repugnancia, tengo que admitir que con un clan numeroso y fuerte que no nos conviene dejar a un lado. Como puedes ver, se trata de un asunto delicado.

Draco se paró bruscamente de la silla y pegó al escritorio dos golpes. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira que a duras penas podía contener. Lucius permanecía impasible.

-A lo que voy con todo esto es que Malina de hoy en adelante es tú responsabilidad; queda en tus manos obligarla a que colabore, y vigilarla, porque lo que menos necesitamos es a otra chiquilla enamorada de un vampiro.

Aquel fue el golpe final. Los ojos de Draco parecieron incendiarse de algo peligroso y amenazador. Velozmente se aproximó a la puerta y de un empujó la abrió, saliendo del estudio con una rapidez excepcional, y atravesando la gran sala hasta llegar a las escaleras. Fue empujando a algunos sirvientes que se colocaban accidentalmente en su camino, y nadie se atrevió a intentar detenerlo; Draco emanaba un aire de furia desmedida, y quien fuere que estuviera cerca lo podría sentir y temer lo peor. El rubio llegó al tercer piso en un santiamén. Avanzó por el pasillo como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza oscura, y al llegar a la puerta de Malina la abrió y dio un portazo al cerrarla. Malina, que había estado sentada frente a la ventana, observando con tristeza a las esclavas entrenar durante horas, se levantó del susto que le propició aquella entrada violenta. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de su primo, su miedo no cedió: algo había en Draco, algo oscuro y terrible, algo que instintivamente la obligó a retroceder hasta golpearse contra el cristal de la ventana.

-Draco…- dijo Malina casi en un susurro, pero el rubio no le permitió decir más.

Draco caminó peligrosamente hacia su prima y la tomó violentamente por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia afuera de la habitación. Malina gritaba por la fuerza que su primo ejercía sobre ella. Estaba asustada, nunca antes Draco se había atrevido a tener una actitud así con ella. Instintivamente, la morena se agarró de las paredes con su otra mano mientras el rubio la arrastraba por el pasillo y la obligaba a caminar hasta el final, a unas puertas grandes negras con dos gárgolas a sus lados. El rubio sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

_-Andemus!_

Y las dos puertas se abrieron como la boca de una bestia.

Malina no supo por qué, pero sintió miedo. Draco la arrastró hacia adentro, a esa oscuridad por la que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Escuchó las puertas cerrarse y no vio nada más. Estaba en el suelo, y sentía todo frío bajo sus manos. Pronto escuchó nuevamente la voz de Draco.

_-Incendio_.

Una vela tras otra en cada uno de los muchos candelabros que había en la habitación se fueron encendiendo, iluminando la estancia con una luz cálida pero artificial. Sí, estaba en un cuarto, y pronto entendió de quién…

-Judith…- dijo casi ahogándose, al ver a su prima encadenada a una cama.

Malina se enteró de la tragedia de Judith hacía ya algún tiempo, sabía que por su propio bien la tenían encerrada, pero no la había visto desde entonces. Judith permanecía sentada en el centro de la cama, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en los de ella. Sí, la transformación la había cambiado: su piel era casi transparente, pálida, como la de Dante. Los colmillos asomaban por sus labios rosa, mientras que su cabello dorado caía en ondulaciones perfectas sobre sus hombros y cubría su espalda.

Malina continuaba en el piso, mas sin quererlo y sin poder evitarlo, había empezado a llorar. Judith no parecía reconocerla, simplemente la veía como un alimento, y poco a poco el gris de sus ojos se iba inyectando de un rojo sangre. De repente, Judith se levantó bruscamente de la cama y saltó hacia Malina, pero las cadenas la retuvieron y la devolvieron a la cama, mas ella siguió forcejeando, soltando gritos bestiales.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué me has obligado a verlo?- le preguntó Malina a Draco, bañada en lágrimas.

-No, ¡Tú no te atrevas a preguntarme nada!- gritó Draco en histeria. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto! ¡Después de lo que esos malditos le hicieron a Judith! ¿Cómo pudiste involucrarte con uno de ellos!

Malina sollozaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sí, también conocía bien aquella historia. Judith había conocido a un vampiro también, y se había enamorado de él; sin embargo, él la usó como alimento, y al ver virgen, terminó convertida en uno de ellos. Del vampiro nunca se supo nada más, solo que la abandonó a su suerte.

-No todos los vampiros son…

Pero Draco no le permitió terminar la frase. El rubio golpeó la pared con su puño y Malina guardó silencio.

-¡Mírala!- le gritó a Malina. – Mira a Judith, ¡mírala bien! ¿Sabes por qué te observa de ese modo? ¡Porque no te reconoce! ¡No te recuerda en lo absoluto! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo que ese vampiro le hizo la transtornó: está loca, no escucha, no entiende, no puede coordinar razonamiento alguno. Judith, mi hermana, tu prima,…ella está muerta. Lo que ves aquí, es el monstruo que ellos hicieron de ella! Y tú te atreves a involucrarte con uno de ellos!

-¡Para!- gritó Malina tapándose los oídos y llorando. - ¡Basta ya!

-¡No pienso parar! ¡Ellos la destruyeron! ¡Y con ella a mí!- la voz de Draco adquirió una oscuridad aún más insondable. Malina lo miró con ternura. Sabía muy bien que aquello le dolía al rubio más que a nada en el mundo.

-Tú estás vivo Draco, y no tienes la culpa de nada de esto…

-Te equivocas; todo es mi culpa. No defendí a mi familia: el bosque se llevó a mi madre, y permití que eliminaran a mi hermana. – esto lo dijo con una frialdad de hierro. - Pero escúchame bien, Malina; no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro. Así tenga que encerrarte para siempre, voy a protegerte incluso de ti misma.

Draco tomó a Malina nuevamente por el brazo y la arrastró consigo hacia afuera. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, la morena escuchó las puertas negras cerrarse nuevamente tras de ellos. Pronto estuvieron en su habitación, y él la soltó con la misma brusquedad que antes, obligándola a caer otra vez al suelo.

-Voy a tener sirvientes en la puerta de tu habitación y te seguirán a donde quiera que vayas dentro de la casa. – dijo Draco recuperando un poco su temple. Pero antes de salir miró amenazadoramente a su prima. – Y si logro averiguar quién es ese vampiro, o si me entero de que ha estado cerca de ti otra vez…no dudes que lo eliminaré con mis propias manos. ¿Entendido?

Y cerró la puerta.

**8.-**

Hermione miró por la ventana y notó que la tarde se le había escurrido de las manos más rápido de lo que pensó. Ya había oscurecido, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado: toda su concentración estuvo en el cuarderno de Narcisa. Llevaba horas traduciéndolo, y estaba sorprendida con lo fácil que le resultaba comprender aquella lengua. Sin embargo, la traducción era compleja; no se trataba de la extensión, pues el cuaderno era grande mas lo que Narcisa había escrito no debía ir más allá de unas diez páginas. Lo que era problemático era encontrar los términos precisos, aquellos que encajaran con el idioma (cualquiera que fuese) en el que estaba escrito.

Al notar que ya era de noche, Hermione volvió en sí y se percató de que había traducido perfectamente tres páginas. Las releyó:

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque…_

_Esas voces no paran, las escucho siempre dentro de mi cabeza. Me llaman, y sé que en algún momento tendré que acudir. Escribo porque necesito creer que no es cierto lo que Lucius dice, que no es cierto que estoy loca; hay algo terrible allá afuera, entre esos árboles de copas altas, en esa tierra oscura e indomable. No me gusta este lugar; he hecho lo imposible por convencer a Lucius de que volvamos Londres y nos alejemos de Tirania. Sin embargo creo que me he acostumbrado ya a las voces, así como me he acostumbrado a muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Es esto lo que quiero para mis hijos? ¿para mi pequeña Judith? ¿para mi amado Draco? ¿es que acaso quiero que se conviertan en seres que se acostumbran a lo que está mal, a la maldad, y a la infelicidad? Cuando los veo siento que les fallo constantemente, que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente para ellos…que Lucius acabará por arruinar sus vidas igual que lo hizo con la mía, y yo no podré hacer nada porque el miedo seguirá dominándome._

_Ayer iniciaron a Draco como mortífago. Lucius me obligó a asistir a la ceremonia. Fue repugnante. Al final me acerqué a él, y le pedí en voz baja que me perdonara. Me miró confundido, no entendía a lo que me refería._

_Por Merlín, no entendía nada…_

_Septiempre 5."_

"_Otra vez me encuentro escribiendo. Las voces continúan. He tenido una pesadilla. Yo corría fuera de la mansión arrastrada por alguna fuerza desconocida y lograba internarme en el bosque. Alguien o algo me perseguía. Yo corría sin parar. Me desperté agitada. Juguemos en el bosque…¿qué juego perverso es este?_

_Octubre 1."_

"_Hoy, mientras cenábamos, tuve una revelación: vi a Lucius y noté el ser monstruoso en el que se ha convertido. Si alguna vez lo amé, eso murió con su maltrato y la deshumanización de su alma. En ese momento entró Draco; sonreía, y llevaba consigo un libro de literatura escrito por un muggle, un tal Chejov. Lucius enloqueció. Destruyó el libro. Draco le gritó que era arte. Lucius no lo comprendió. A penas han pasado cuatro meses desde que Draco se graduó de Hogwarts. Entendí de inmediato que mi hijo necesitaba una guía desesperadamente, que estaba en una época decisiva de su vida, y que si no encontraba rápidamente alguien que lo guiara por el camino correcto acabaría como Lucius, por el camino que él mismo le seleccionara. No puedo permitirlo. He decidido actuar. _

_Todavía no es tarde para Draco._

_Octubre 10."_

"_Sé que debo manejarme con cuidado. Es inútil hacerle ver a Lucius que Voldemort es un ser vil y que las acciones contra esa pobre desafortunada gente mestiza es un crimen abominable. Antes yo también los despreciaba; fui educada bajo esos preceptos. Ahora comprendo que pasé toda mi infancia y juventud despreciando lo que desconocía, actuando sin pensar. Desperté ya de esa enajenación: pienso, pienso y entiendo que nada justifica tanto odio y tanta violencia. Draco es noble, lo sé; conozco su corazón. Le sucede lo mismo que a mí: fue educado para odiar. Yo no tuve nadie quien me abriera los ojos, pero puedo hacer esto por Draco. Él hasta ahora no ha cuestionado los motivos de Lucius, ni los de Voldemort, ni los de esta futura revolución de las bestias de la que tanto hablan. Estoy segura de que en el momento en el que las cuestione, el momento en el que piense al igual que yo lo he hecho, comprenderá la abominación de todo esto, y despertará. _

_No permitiré que Lucius lo convierta en él: mañana es el día._

_Octubre 13."_

"_He hablado con Draco. Creo que he llegado a su alma. Tuvimos una discusión. Le pregunté si creía que el amor era más grande que el odio, me respondió que sí, que me amaba más de lo que odiaba o creía odiar a los mestizos. Le pregunté por qué los odiaba. No supo responder. Le pregunté si creía que eran intelectualmente inferiores. Pensó antes de responder: dijo que no, que había una chica en Hogwarts a la que detestaba, que era impura, pero que era brillante, la más brillante de su generación. Parecía confundido, admitió que jamás se había cuestionado aquello; que simplemente lo había aceptado porque era eso lo que Lucius y yo le habíamos enseñado. Le pregunté si realmente quería ser un mortífago, si realmente quería matar a tantas personas. Me confesó que no, que no tenía interés alguno en nada de aquello, pero que lo había aceptado al igual que todo lo demás. Le pregunté si tenía sueños, si alguna vez había soñado hacer algo diferente. Draco me sonrió, (por Merlín, cuando lo hace recuerdo cuando tenía tan solo cinco años y era mi niño, mi pequeño), dijo que le gustaba la idea de viajar y conocer el mundo. Dijo que eran solo ideas sueltas, utopías, cosas irrelevantes que jamás consideró seriamente como opciones de vida. Le pregunté por qué. Me dijo: porque eso no es lo que quieren para mí. Me acerqué a él y pasé mi mano por su cabello, tan suave, -ya eres un hombre, le dije, lo que quiere Lucius es que seas un asesino; lo que yo quiero, es que seas lo que realmente eres, y tú no eres un asesino. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que seas feliz-_

_Al menos, he sembrado la duda en su mente. Espero que el resto venga por cuenta propia._

_Octubre 14."_

"_Hoy ha sido terrible. Draco y Lucius han tenido una pelea. Draco entró a nuestra habitación justo cuando Lucius intentaba golpearme; se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. Lucius le devolvió el golpe y le rompió la nariz, pero Draco era imparable, y mucho más joven y fuerte, así que inmovilizó a Lucius en el suelo. Intervine, y logré que lo soltara. Draco lo miraba con desprecio. Gritaron. Draco le dijo que no pensaba unirse a Voldemort, que la marca tenebrosa no podía quitársela, pero que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo convertirse en él. Le dijo que los impuros no le interesaban; vivos o muertos, le daban igual. Ni siquiera los odiaba, simplemente le eran indiferentes. Que tenía otros planes para su vida. Lucius entró en cólera. Draco lo amenazó con su varita y le advirtió que él ya no era un niño, y que haría todo por defenderme, y que ya no estaba más bajo su comando. Lucius salió furioso. _

_Lo he conseguido. Mi Draco…eres libre._

_Octubre 30."_

Hermione se vio obligada a detener su lectura cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, dando paso al joven que hace pocos segundos aparecía en las páginas recién traducidas. Draco cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. No parecía fijarse en Hermione, ni siquiera la miraba; simplemente permanecía apoyado, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. La castaña no se movía, estaba en el centro de la cama con el cuaderno y unas hojas regadas sobre la sábana. No le costó nada entender que algo le sucedía al rubio. En su rostro se reflejaba una preocupación, y a la vez, un dolor profundo. Sin embargo, continuaba con aquella armadura de hierro, impidiéndose a sí mismo mostrar lo evidente. Hermione podía verlo; podía ver a través de él…sí, algo le dolía. Aunque no podía comprender la mente de Draco Malfoy, algo le hacía entender sus sentimientos, o al menos percibirlos. La castaña se sintió de repente, conmovida. Hacía pocos segundos había leído las palabras de Narcisa, palabras que describían a un Draco con ideales, que iba por el camino incorrecto, sí, pero que todavía parecía tener posibilidades de rectificación. Lo que tenía al frente era otra cosa, un ser muy distinto al que Narcisa conoció en ese entonces; era un joven marcado por eventos trágicos que lo habían convertido en lo que era, un ser con propósitos oscuros, frío y distante. Una persona insondable, interpretable, impredecible. Aún así, Hermione pudo ver, por primera vez en Draco lo que Narcisa veía: tan solo un joven que estaba por el camino incorrecto, antes porque había sido educado para ello; ahora porque ya no tenía nada. Su madre estaba desaparecida, su hermana convertida en un vampiro. Hermione sintió una inmensa ternura hacia aquel ser que permanecía como en otro mundo a unos metros de ella.

Draco no abría los ojos. Se sentía abstraído, obnubilado por los recuerdos de un pasado oscuro y doloroso, un pasado que lamentablemente continuaba siendo su presente. Le había dolido hablarle así a Malina, le había dolido recordar la situación de Judith y por tanto, la de su madre. Su vida era aquello, era esa oscuridad interminable, esa que no pudo detener a tiempo.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Malina, instintivamente, sin saber por qué, había avanzado por el pasillo, bajado al segundo piso, y entrado a la habitación de Hermione. No se preguntaba por qué, simplemente necesitaba paz, no estar solo, no estar consigo mismo y recordar lo mucho que le había fallado a todos aquellos que alguna vez significaron algo para él. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó en dónde estaba, y vio a Hermione caminar hacia él lentamente, sin decirle nada. Draco permaneció en donde estaba, y pronto sintió la mano de la castaña tomar la suya con delicadeza, y llevarlo hacia la cama. Draco no puso resistencia.

Hermione retiró el cuaderno y las hojas de la sábana. Entendía que las palabras en aquel momento eran innecesarias. Lo hizo sentarse, y se colocó atrás de él. Sus manos se colocaron en la espalda del rubio, y comenzó a darle un masaje. Draco cerró los ojos; era la segunda vez en el día que le permitía tocarlo. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aún con los ojos cerrados, y mientras Hermione continuaba masajeando su espalda ella pudo ver sus facciones perfectas, casi angelicales, irse relajando. ¿Cómo podía alguien con aquel aspecto, ser un asesino, un déspota, un mortífago? Ahora parecía tan consumido por el dolor que sentía, un dolor que no quería compartir con nadie.

Poco a poco, el rubio fue dejándose caer en la cama, en los brazos de Hermione, y ella lo abrazó, y así, con el rostro hundido en su cabello castaño, aspirando el único olor que ahora podía reconfortarlo, Draco se quedó apaciblemente dormido.


	19. Noche de revelaciones

_Bebitas!!! hola otra vez! como les prometí, aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Me costó trabajo escribirlo, espero que les guste. Les he respondido a todas de forma individual los mensajes, pero aquellas que no tienen cuenta, quiero agradecerles mucho el apoyo y el haberse tomado la molestia de dejar un review :) me anima mucho, y me motiva. Muchas gracias: esme black, marie, carolin, andy, a0311, antuzz (pornto te responderé por mail), meri (pornto te responderé a tu mail) ck cabb, alejandra, gabrielle malfoy (tb te responderé pronto por mail) _

_Bueno, sin más qué decir, solo recordarles que se pasen por el blog del fic. Disfruten!_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Noche de revelaciones  
**

**1.-**

George había quedado dormido al poco tiempo de colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada. En sueños recordó el hermoso paisaje de la isla del Simurg, aquel que se le presentó frente a frente cuando el tronco del árbol de plumas se volvió a abrir.

Gabrielle corrió hacia afuera y respiró con fuerza el aire fresco mientras la brisa del mar hacía bailar su larga cabellera negra, casi azulada. George la observó embelesado nuevamente, como la primera vez, por su belleza, pero ahora era distinto; no sólo se sentía atraído hacia la perfección de su físico, sino hacia su inteligencia, astucia y competitividad. Gabrielle fijó sus ojos azules en él y sonrió. Caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo de pie frente a George, y extendió su mano.

-Antes de comenzar quiero decirte que has sido un buen contrincante, y que te deseo suerte; porque la vas a necesitar.- le dijo.

George tomó la mano extendida de Gabrielle y la apretó delicadamente entre la suya.

-Acepto tu halago, pero la suerte guárdatela.- le dijo el pelirrojo y de repente tiró de la mano por la que la tenía sujetada y la pegó contra sí mientras que con su otro brazo rodeó su cintura.

La sonrisa segura de Gabrielle se borró y dio paso a una mirada nerviosa que jamás le había percibido antes, ni siquiera aquella vez en el bar, cuando se desnudó y se le entregó. Incluso entonces permanecía segura e imperturbable, pero en ese instante estaba vulnerable a él, lo podía sentir. George sonrió.

-Así que en verdad te estás enamorando de mí…- agregó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Gabrielle lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas obligándolo a soltarla y lanzar un quejido de dolor. George vio cómo la morena corría lejos riéndose.

-Como siempre, te quedas atrás Weasley!- le gritó mientras se alejaba.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Gabrielle!- gritó George, y entonces, al verla perderse entre una maraña de plantas, vio por qué la chica había corrido; a menos de unos metros estaba el primer árbol de plumas rojas, que parecía fuego encendido sobre lo verde. Recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones de Arghelos: sigue los árboles de plumas rojas, y te llevarán al Simurg.

Gabrielle lo había notado, y ahora sabía que sólo se trataba de una carrera: el más veloz, llegaría primero. George no iba a darle el lujo de ganar. El pelirrojo salió corriendo tras la morena y se internó en las profundidades del bosque tropical. El sol quemaba su piel como brasas de fuego intenso; el calor era casi asfixiante y las ramitas de distintas plantas iban rozándolo a medida que aumentaba la velocidad. Pronto vio a unos metros el gran árbol de plumas rojas y la mano de Gabrielle rozándolo sin parar de correr.

-Uno!- exclamó ella mientras seguía adentrándose en el bosque.

George corría con todas sus fuerzas. Rozó el árbol y vio a lo lejos el siguiente. Gabrielle seguía adelante; era muy veloz. De vez en cuando se volteaba para mirarlo y sonreírle. Su cabello brillaba con el sol en un tono azulado, y el blanco de su piel parecía esculpido en cerámica. Gabrielle reía alejándose cada vez más, y su risa llenaba el bosque por encima del canto de los pájaros y el ruido incesante de los insectos. George aceleró. Pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco árboles de plumas rojas, y él se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. Gabrielle lo notó, pero estaba comenzando a agotarse. Justo cuando estaban a centímetros de diferencia, una gruesa rama los hizo tropezar y ambos cayeron a la tierra dando vueltas uno sobre otro, cayendo por una pendiente cubierta por flores amarillas que fueron exclamando pequeños gritos a medida que ellos iban aplastándolas, sin poder detenerse. Al llegar a la planicie dejaron rodar y Gabrielle quedó encima de George. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los miel del pelirrojo. George bajó su mirada y la fijó en la boca de la morena, rosada, como hecha de algodón. Sintió unos enormes impulsos de besarla, pero justo entonces la vio sonreír y mirarlo de forma burlona.

-Weasley, ¿te estás enamorando de mí?- le preguntó ingeniosamente, y George rió sin contenerse. La morena también reía.

Entonces sucedió. Un canto en extremo armonioso llenó cada espacio y silencio cada criatura viviente en el bosque. Gabrielle y George sintieron sus oídos extasiados por aquellas notas perfectas, puras, fantásticas, que parecían cubrir todo el aire a su alrededor. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y caminaron cruzando una barrera de palmeras: habían llegado a la otra orilla de la isla, y justo frente a ellos, estaba el enorme y grandioso Simurg. George sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba y a la vez relajaba; sus ojos se encendían en éxtasis…allí estaba, un ave de más de veinte metros de altura con alas por lo menos dos veces más grandes que su mismo cuerpo, y plumaje multicolor que parecía, bajo los rayos del sol, escarchado. El Simurg cantaba y la isla entera parecía reverenciarlo con un silencio absoluto, como si nada más estuviera a la altura de tan sublime animal. George despegó los ojos del Simurg sólo para observar a Gabrielle: lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso…- dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin percatarse de que estaba llorando. – El mundo es perfecto, George; es un lugar maravilloso.

Y él de verdad lo sintió: en ese momento sintió que el mundo era un lugar que albergaba bellezas indestructibles e indescriptibles. ¿Cómo dudar de que la vida era algo maravilloso cuando estaba él allí, observando aquella creación perfecta de la naturaleza? ¿Cómo dudar de la belleza, la bondad, la pureza, la armonía, cuando estaba frente al gran Simurg, y a su lado, Gabrielle, a quien desde entonces decidió amar por siempre?

-Gabrielle…- dijo George volviendo su mirada al Simurg.

-Shh.- dijo ella colocando un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo. – Regresaremos a Londres juntos. Ya nunca más nos separaremos, Weasley.

George sonrió, sintiendo que la felicidad era eso: aquella calma, aquella belleza, aquella sensación de contento y armonía. Agarró la mano de Gabrielle entre las suyas, y permanecieron así, juntos, observando al Simurg mientras el sol de la tarde caía y cubría el cielo de un rojo oscuro.

-¡George! ¡GEORGE!- exclamó Fred mientras le lanzaba almohadas encima

George abrió los ojos y el paisaje de la isla del Simurg se desintegró como un castillo de arena. Frente a él apareció una habitación suntuosa, la que pertenecía a la casa de Rufus Demiens.

-¿Sueño pesado, eh?- dijo Fred. – Todos están abajo, hay que ir; es hora de hablar sobre la revolución de las bestias.

**2.-**

Malina se abrazaba a las sábanas de su cama mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Había apagado todas las luces y cerrado la ventana con la esperanza de que Dante entendiera la señal, que algo no estaba bien, y se fuera. La seguridad se había multiplicado. Afuera, justo en el sector de su ventana, habían cinco sirvientes; tras su puerta, dos más. Parecía ser imposible salir de aquella situación. Sentía una piedra en el estómago, dura, pesada. Era una sensación terrible. De repente las ventanas de su habitación de abrieron estruendosamente y Dante ingresó de un solo salto. La ventanas se volvieron a cerrar tan rápido como se abrieron. Malina se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia él para taparle la boca con ambas manos. En un susurro, le habló:

-Mi tío le contó a mi primo lo que sabe de nosotros. Estoy rodeada. Tienes que irte, si te descubre, sucederá una desgracia.

Dante retiró las manos de Malina de sus labios lentamente, acariciándolas con las suyas mientras cortaba toda distancia con la elfa oscura y se hundía en su cuello blanco, aspirando ese aroma embriagador que conseguía despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, incluso los más incontrolables: los de sus instintos. Malina cerró los ojos y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse; siempre le sucedía eso cuando estaba en sus brazos, bastaba una caricia, por más superficial que fuere, para que se sintiera mareada y extasiada. Los labios de Dante sólo rozaban el cuello de Malina, tentándose de forma peligrosa, y luego fueron subiendo hasta su oreja.

-Malina, creo que estás olvidando que soy un vampiro.- le dijo Dante en un susurro, y ella sintió la tibieza de su aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja. – Sé muy bien que hay dos humanos tras tu puerta, y antes de entrar, vi a los cinco de abajo; son incapaces de verme entrar, y lo serán siempre…soy demasiado rápido y ágil como para que puedan percibirme. En cuanto a los sirvientes de afuera…de esos espero que te encargues tú.

Dante se alejó de Malina dos pasos atrás y fijó sus ojos turquesa en la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. La morena sonrió levemente y caminó hacia ella. Una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos, supo lo que debía hacer, y en un murmullo colocó un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Estaban protegidos.

Malina se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama, su rostro había tomado un semblante preocupado y triste. Dante avanzó hacia ella pero se detuvo; era mejor no tentarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-Draco tiene razones para odiar a todos los vampiros. Él no ha conocido a ninguno como tú, ninguno que no sea su enemigo. Hoy vi a Judith.

Dante comprendió de inmediato.

-Sé que nunca te quise preguntar sobre esto, pero al verla las cosas han cambiando.- continuó Malina. – Alguna vez me dijiste que sabías quién era el vampiro que la convirtió, pero yo te pedí que callaras. Ahora te pido lo contrario: quiero saber quién es él. Quiero saber quién le hizo eso a mi prima.

Antes de contestar, Dante guardó silencio. Su semblante había cambiado de forma evidente; parecía estar en guardia.

-¿De qué serviría saberlo?- le preguntó.

-Porque voy a destruirlo.- aseveró la morena. – Voy a matarlo.

El rostro de Dante se oscureció. La conversación era incómoda, pero la mirada de Malina era implacable; sus ojos grisáceos parecían acero, hierro, algo duro y frío.

-Tú no eres una asesina.

-No se trata de eso. Aquí no cabe moral alguna.- dijo Malina, sacando por primera vez, una característica de los Malfoy. – Lo que le hicieron a Judith no puede quedar impune. Y ese vampiro, sea quien sea, es un ser cruel: no se trataba de alimentarse, porque si hubiera sido así lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día. La enamoró, le hizo creer que la quería, y luego la convirtió en una de ellos. ¿Para qué? Para abandonarla como si fuera un objeto desechable. Dante…¿cuántas veces no habrá hecho lo mismo con otras chicas?

Dante tenía sus ojos turquesa, como dos cristales, fijos en los de Malina. Había algo misterioso en su semblante, como un manto que ocultaba una verdad terrible.

-Te lo diré, si quieres saberlo.- dijo Dante, y pareció prepararse para soltar algo que le pesaba adentro. – El vampiro que convirtió a tu prima se tiene por nombre Nigel. Es mi hermano.

**3.-**

Ron y Alexis entraron riendo por la puerta principal de la casa, y encontraron a todos sentados ya en la mesa central de la sala. Fred miró con curiosidad a su hermano y luego le sonrió.

-¿Ocupado eh? Siento interrumpirte pero el deber llama.- dijo Fred mostrándole una silla vacía.

-Iré a descansar, ya es tarde.- dijo Alexis mientras subía por las escaleras.

Ron avanzó hasta la silla que Fred le había extendido y miró a Luna, pero ella cortó el contacto visual casi al instante, evitándolo. Harry vio a su mejor amigo sentarse junto a él y una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Rufus comenzó la plática.

-Bien, como bien ustedes saben, Voldemort tiene un plan que le garantizará la victoria; un plan que es conocido por todos nosotros como la revolución de las bestias.

Todos parecieron estremecerse al escuchar una vez más el nombre de la guerra que se les venía encima. Era su deber detenerla, pero no sabían absolutamente nada de aquel plan. Lo único que podían sospechar era lo evidente: los mortífagos pensaban convocar a las bestias de Tirania para que se unieran a su bando. ¿Pero qué era lo que planeaban hacer? ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquella alianza oscura? Esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, George y Fred desde que se internaron en el bosque. Y por fin, gracias a Rufus Demiens, tendrían respuesta.

-He sido un amante de la historia mágica desde la infancia, por eso me convertí en historiador. Nací y crecí en Rewenbel, y me especialicé, por supuesto, en la historia de Tirania. Por supuesto que hay elementos de este bosque que ni yo, con mis estudios de toda la vida, podré desentrañar jamás. Pero puedo ponerles sobre la mesa mis conocimientos, sean vastos o nulos, para que los usen como armas contra la revolución.

-Voldemort planear convocar a las bestias.- dijo Harry impaciente, como direccionando la conversación. Su semblante era serio, concentrado.

-Sí. Como sabrán, en Tirania hay un sin número de criaturas mágicas; tantas que son innumerables, muchas desconocidas y nunca antes estudiadas. Sin embargo, en las que Voldemort está interesado son las que están integradas por numerosos miembros.

-Clanes…- dijo Ron, comprendiendo a lo que Rufus se refería.

-Precisamente. Le interesan las especies que poseen clanes. Es evidente por qué: son numerosas, y son las que poseen gran poder. Eso reduce nuestra lista a trece especies: licántropos, ángeles oscuros, vampiros, acromántulas, centauros, cíclopes, gigantes, sirenas, gorgonas, ninfas oscuras, ogros, trolls y elfos oscuros.

-Son demasiados…- comentó Ginny con una voz débil.

-Son trece poderosos clanes que viven, algunos en ciudades dentro de Tirania, y otros en el mismo bosque, en lugares a los que ni yo mismo sabría cómo llegar.

-¡Genial!- dijo Fred de forma irónica.

-Por favor, continúe.- dijo Harry con sus ojos verdes clavados en los almendra de Rufus.

Rufus se aclaró la garganta y extendió unos mapas sobre la mesa.

-Estas especies no juegan; si se unen a Voldemort será porque su propuesta es lo suficientemente atractiva y conveniente para ellos. Y el asunto más terrible, es que lo es.

Los seis amigos se quedaron en completo silencio. Sí; Rufus poseía información poderosa. Era increíble cómo aquel hombre de aspecto aristocrático tenía tantos conocimientos sobre la guerra.

-Usted sabe lo que Voldemort les está ofreciendo…- dijo Ginny.

-Lo sé. Es lo lógico; no creo en las casualidades. Se trata únicamente de atar cabos sueltos.- dijo Rufus mientras se ponía de pie y apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa. – Se han cumplido ya 300 años desde que Samantha convirtió Tirania en una fortaleza oscura. 300 años desde el sacrificio de aquellos 2500 niños.

Todos voltearon hacia Ginny, observando su semblante pálido y débil. La pelirroja tenía sus ojos miel, apagados, fijos en Rufus y no prestó atención a las miradas de sus amigos y hermanos. Sus manos blancas tremulaban bajo la mesa. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Sacrificio…de niños.- dijo casi en un murmullo. - ¿Qué sacrificio?

Rufus bajó la mirada.

-Hace 300 años Samantha era una hechicera poderosa, y Tirania era un bosque mágico bendecido por las sacerdotisas de la orden blanca. Era conocido como el bosque blanco, por la blancura de sus árboles y de sus plantas en general. Las criaturas vivían en paz, (no digo que no eran peligrosas, por supuesto que lo eran, si se les presentaba algún enemigo), pero aquello no sucedía. Las especies convivían con otras especies. Era lo que se había logrado por la bendición de las sacerdotisas. – Rufus hizo una pausa, como ordenando sus ideas. – Samantha era una gran hechicera, pero ambicionaba un poder mayor al que poseía, y encontró una forma oscura para conseguirlo.

-Cuál.- dijo Ginny bruscamente. Ni siquiera le dio tonalidad de pregunta a la palabra; la afirmó como un golpe lanzado, algo directo y crudo.

-El bosque.- respondió Rufus. – Intentó fusionarse con el bosque para convertirse en una sola materia, una sola cosa. Su poder habría sido desmedido si lo hubiera conseguido. Pero Agatha la detuvo a tiempo, aunque tarde a la vez. – Rufus hizo una nueva pausa, era como si explicar aquello le costara en demasía. – La única forma de comenzar el ritual de fusión era liberando al bosque de la bendición de las sacerdotisas de la orden blanca. Si Tirania permanecía protegido por ese conjuro, su plan habría sido imposible. De modo que encontró la forma de ensuciar la pureza del bosque, y así romper con la bendición sagrada: con sangre.

-La sangre de aquellos niños.- completó Ron ensimismado. La historia le parecía horrible.

Luna permanecía con la mirada perdida, y sus ojos oceánicos estaban inundados de lágrimas que luchaban por caer. Parecía escuchar y a la vez no; como si aquella historia le doliera, pero no le sorprendiera. Su expresión era la de una niña a la que le relataban una vez más la historia de terror que más detestaba, justo antes de dormir.

-Sangre de inocentes.- dijo Rufus. – Pero no eran niños cualquiera. Samantha escogió muy bien su carnada. Aquellos niños eran sacerdotisas y sacerdotes mágicos de linaje sacerdotal blanco. Eran el pueblo de la orden blanca, los hijos del pueblo. Era común que éstos niños fueran de peregrinaje una vez al año al corazón de Tirania, el centro, un lugar amplio cubierto por lirios blancos y rodeado de gruesos robles del mismo color. Era un ritual sacerdotal para renovar la bendición de la orden blanca sobre el bosque. Ese año fueron 2500 niños. Samantha los eliminó a todos.

Ginny cerró los ojos mientras ponía todo de su parte para no temblar. Recordaba perfectamente su visión; ella estuvo en el corazón de Tirania, ese campo de lirios blancos…y luego, los niños, colgando de las ramas de los árboles mientras la sangre corría de sus cuerpos al suelo, esparciéndose por la tierra; la tierra succionando el mal, palpitando como un monstruo que despertaba de un largo sueño.

-Los desangró, y el corazón de Tirania, como una enorme boca, bebió la sangre de inocentes. Sangre que rompió con el conjuro sacerdotal. Sangre que volvió a Tirania, lo que es hoy.

Todos guardaban silencio. Aquella historia era demasiado cruel y oscura. Había tantas cosas que desconocían de Tirania, y aquel hombre, Rufus Demiens, iba a por fin llenar esos vacíos.

La charla apenas había empezado.

**4.-**

Para Hermione era imposible conciliar el sueño. Draco había caído rendido en sus brazos, y dormía como un ángel sobre su pecho, pero ella no podía sacar de su mente el cuaderno de Narcisa: tenía que seguir traduciéndolo. Volteó la cabeza y lo vio en la mesa de noche. No se atrevió a despertar a Draco, así que estiró el brazo y agarró el cuaderno de un solo movimiento. Pasó las tres páginas que ya había traducido y con impaciencia llegó a la cuarta. Leyó:

"_No consigo comprender qué es lo que sucede conmigo. Hoy pasé horas frente a la ventana, mirando el bosque como si estuviera hipnotizada. No recuerdo nada de aquellas horas, solo que cuando volví en mí, noté que había dejado pasar la mayor parte de la mañana._

_Lucius está furioso. Dice que es mi culpa que Draco se haya desviado del camino a seguir que él le había trazado, que debo hacerlo volver en sí, que es mi deber como madre. Ya no respondo a sus quejas ni a sus insultos. Sólo ahora estoy cumpliendo mi deber; durante años he sido la peor madre de todas…por fin estoy haciendo algo por mis hijos. Lucius no puede dañarme ya. Pansy, Jack y Blaise vinieron en la tarde y se encerraron con Draco en el estudio. Los escuché: intentaban disuadir a Draco de abandonar la causa mortía. Draco les dijo que no tenía interés en servir a nadie, ni siquiera al Señor Oscuro, y que los impuros, aunque le seguían pareciendo despreciables, bien podían vivir como morir; le daba lo mismo. No tenía pasión por aquellas causas políticas, y no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en algo que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo. "Todo esto de la guerra y la revolución me parece vacuo y absurdo." Les dijo. _

_A Judith la siento cada vez más lejana. Sale a menudo al bosque, me preocupa. Dice que Draco le enseñó el camino indicado, libre de peligros, y que sólo va hacia la Driada para viajar de vez en cuando a Londres. No me agrada. Siento que me oculta algo._

_Noviembre 2."_

"_Lucius y Draco han tenido un nuevo enfrentamiento, y esta vez no ha sido con los puños. Lucius le lanzó un cruciatus, pero Draco se defendió e hizo lo mismo. Fue terrible. Ver a padre e hijo en tales circunstancias…no es lo que deseé nunca para mi familia. Si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser distintas, pero Lucius es como es, y el que Draco sepa darse su sitio y defenderse de sus ofensas y agresiones me hace sentir orgullosa. Mi hijo no es como yo, no se dejará jamás someter por nada ni nadie._

_Noviembre 4."_

"_Otra vez las voces, esas voces infantiles…1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque. Esta vez he caminado dormida y he avanzado hasta la pared fortificada que separa la mansión del bosque. Desperté justo antes de intentar abrir las puertas. ¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

_Noviembre 5."_

"_Hoy ha venido Bellatrix. La guerra ha iniciado, los mortífagos han comenzado a reclutar mestizos. Trajo consigo a unos diez impuros que fue asesinando uno tras otro en el jardín de la mansión junto con otros mortífagos. Festejaban con Lucius el primer reclutamiento masivo de mestizos. Bajé a tiempo para evitar la muerte de la única chica que quedaba. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, temblaba y lloraba. Su piel era blanca y su cabello largo y negro. Supe lo que debía hacer, la única forma de evitar que la asesinaran igual que a los otros; le dije a Bellatrix que la quería como esclava. Ella accedió, por supuesto; la idea de tal degradación le fascinaba. _

_Dice que se llama Gabrielle. Mañana los sirvientes, bajo la orden de Lucius, le borrarán la memoria. Por Merlín, ¡es apenas un año mayor a mi Draco!_

_Noviembre 6."_

"_Hoy unos magos blancos estuvieron a punto de matar a Bellatrix. Lo impedí, creo que asesiné a uno de ellos. Siento que no puedo salir de este mundo oscuro, de este mundo de asesinos porque ya tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, y esas manchas son indelebles. No podía permitir que mataran a Bellatrix, es mi familia. Incluso en conocimiento de que todos los que me rodean son seres con pensamientos e ideas oscuras, y que sus enemigos son los que están en la luz, los que intentan acabar con tanta violencia; no puedo darle la espalda a mi familia. Sí, estoy atada a esta negrura. Pero mis hijos, Draco y Judith, ellos aún están limpios. Tengo que sacarlos de esto._

_He nombrado Brena a Gabrielle. Cuánta amargura. No hay hechizo más cruel sobre la tierra que el obliviate. No hay nada más terrible que te arranquen la única luz dentro de tanta oscuridad: tus recuerdos._

_Noviembre 8."_

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. El verdadero nombre de Brena era Gabrielle… ¡En este cuaderno había aunque sea, una pequeña pista del pasado de su amiga! Sintió ganas de correr hacia la habitación de Brena y contárselo, pero vio a Draco respirar tranquilamente sobre su pecho, y supo que no era lo conveniente. Debía seguir leyendo, ya sólo le quedaba una página.

¿Qué otros secretos revelados podrían surgir en aquel cuaderno?

Hermione volteó la página, la última, y continuó leyendo:

"_Las voces se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Siento que necesito ingresar al bosque. Es un llamado al que no puedo resistirme. _

_Hay peligro. No puedo abandonar a mi familia._

_¿Qué son esas voces?_

_Ese bosque es lo peor que me ha sucedido en la vida._

_Noviembre 10."_

Entonces, para sorpresa de la castaña, lo único que quedó por traducir eran dos líneas confusas que parecían no tener sentido.

"_Los niños…la sangre…los niños…cuánta sangre…el bosque, una boca, un hocico, ¿estoy soñando? ¿estoy escribiendo o descanso sobre una piedra?"_

Hermione cerró el cuaderno y sintió una angustia profunda en el centro de su pecho. Sí, Narcisa había sido perturbada por una fuerza oculta del bosque; pero al contrario de lo que todos decían, ella no creía que la madre de Draco hubiese enloquecido. No; no se trataba de locura. Se trataba de que Narcisa Malfoy había sido capaz de percibir cosas de Tirania que nadie más, escuchar esas voces…El bosque la había perturbado. Aquel cuaderno no era el de una loca; la coherencia de los pensamientos, de las ideas, era demasiado clara para pertenecer a una persona mal de la cabeza.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Recordó que ella también había escuchado esas voces en el bosque. Por un instante sintió un miedo terrible, abrumador, pero el sueño la venció y todo continuó en pesadillas.

**5.-**

- Así que la sangre de inocentes rompió la bendición que protegía al bosque de la magia oscura.- dijo George. – Pero, ¿qué pasó con las especies?

- Las especies que vivían dentro del bosque fueron contaminadas con éste cambio de hábitat. Los árboles, las plantas, los espíritus del bosque…todo. No sé si alguna vez se habrán preguntado por qué el bosque posee ilusiones de cuentos y narraciones infantiles tergiversadas y convertidas en relatos horribles…se debe, precisamente, a que el espíritu del bosque fue contaminado por el derramamiento de sangre. Y como se trata de niños, son los espíritus de esos niños los que crean esas ilusiones. – Rufus se volvió a sentar, y prosiguió. – Las especies independientes, es decir, las pertenecientes a clanes, tuvieron que adaptarse a este cambio, lo que inició la hostilidad entre especies. Muchas tuvieron que dejar sus espacios y trasladarse, habituarse a un nuevo entorno y modo de vida. Nunca nada volvió a ser como antes.

- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero aún no hemos vuelto sobre el tema que más nos interesa: la revolución. Usted dijo que sabía lo que Voldemort les va a ofrecer a los clanes a cambio de que se unan a él. – dijo Fred.

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió Rufus. – Como dije, han pasado 300 años desde aquello. Ya casi nadie recuerda cómo era Tirania antes. Pero el bosque, al transformarse, comenzó a necesitar sangre para sobrevivir. Por eso se convirtió en una planta carnívora que ha devorado a cientos de viajeros y peregrinos, pero no es suficiente. Tirania necesita un sacrificio masivo; necesita sangre en enormes cantidades para que su poder no se extinga. Tirania es el hogar de miles y millones de especies, magos y brujas. Hay ciudades en su interior; los clanes viven dentro del bosque…si Tirania pierde su poder y muere, todos quedaremos desamparados. Quizás para nosotros, magos y brujas, no todo esté perdido: podemos trasladarnos a Londres, a vivir con los citadinos. Pero, ¿y las especies de los clanes? No hay espacio para ellas en el mundo de afuera. Los bosques mágicos que existen en el mundo son numerosos pero pequeños en comparación a éste, y además, están ya sobrepoblados. La muerte de Tirania implica la muerte de todas las especies y los clanes que habitan en él.

De repente todos guardaron un silencio oscuro, como si hubieran comprendido al fin una verdad terrible. Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban perdidos en un punto distante. Humedeció sus labios antes de hablar, con el corazón palpitándole a mil dentro de su pecho.

-Voldemort les va a ofrecer salvar a Tirania…- dijo Harry en voz baja, pero todos lo escucharon. – Les va a ofrecer el sacrificio de sangre que necesitan…- continuó mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba. – Les va a ofrecer la sangre de los mestizos…

**6.-**

- Tu hermano…- dijo Malina con la voz en un hilo. – No puede ser cierto…

El rostro de Dante pareció ensombrecerse de pronto. Su piel era más pálida que nunca, y había algo oculto en su mirada, una vergüenza latente. Caminó hacia la ventana, y la luz de la luna iluminó de forma tenue sus facciones.

-Nigel desertó el clan hace algún tiempo. No sabemos en dónde se encuentra. Por supuesto que gran parte de los vampiros de mi clan se alimentan de sangre humana, pero no estan de acuerdo en los métodos de Nigel. La conversión es un acto violento que no siempre resulta bien. Algunas personas no lo soportan, y acaban desquiciándose.

-Como mi prima.- dijo Malina con dolor.

-Nigel fue condescendiente con Judith. Hubo otras a las que…- Dante se detuvo. Le costaba recontar los crímenes de su hermano. – Hubo otras a las que convirtió, y luego mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ellas. Nigel encuentra placer en la conversión, y eso sólo puede hacerlo cuando se trata de vírgenes. Por eso las convierte primero, antes de…

-Forzarlas.- terminó Malina. – Y como a Judith no la forzó, dices que corrió con suerte.

-Sí.- dijo Dante. – No sé en dónde se encuentra Nigel. No puede aparecer frente al clan porque le espera un castigo, quizás la muerte.

-Así que la muerte le espera en muchas partes.

Malina se detuvo. Su ira era grande, su odio hacia ese ser era irrefrenable; pero podía ver que a Dante le afectaba, y entendió que después de todo, se trataba de su hermano. ¿Cómo podían de la misma familia salir dos seres tan diferentes? Ella misma lo experimentaba en su familia: Lucius era un ser despreciable, y sin embargo era su tío. La sangre a veces, sólo a veces, no es nada.

Malina se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Dante. Él retrocedió pero ella lo alcanzó y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Sus labios se unieron en un beso deleitable que los debilitó a ambos. Dante gimió dentro de la boca de Malina mientras ella se pegaba más a él. La deseaba de una forma casi enfermiza. Se atraían peligrosamente, y ambos lo sabían. El efecto que tenía Dante sobre ella cuando se tocaban era embriagador, casi sentía como si estuviera consumiendo algún tipo de droga. Dante la apartó y de repente saltó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Malina podía escuchar su respiración agitada a la distancia. Estaba frenando sus instintos.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir huyendo de mí?- le preguntó ella.

-Hasta que esté seguro de que no te haré daño.- le respondió él. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad deslumbradora en la oscuridad.

-No lo harás. Tú no eres Nigel.

Aquella afirmación fue como una caricia sobre la herida de Dante. Lo que más le dolía era lo que Malina pudiera pensar al conocer la verdad, y ahora tenía claro que los crímenes de Nigel no se trasladaban a él. Que Malina no lo despreciaba.

-Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.- dijo Dante de repente. – Creo que sé en dónde podemos conseguir a los aliados ideales.

Malina avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en el centro de ella. Estaba interesada.

-Dime, ¿a quiénes has descubierto?

A un grupo de magos que han irrumpido en Tirania, y estoy segura que con el afán de destruir a Voldemort.- dijo Dante, su voz era pesada y oscura, grave, y a la vez seductora. – Los vi en Rewenbel.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que están de nuestro lado?

Dante movió ligeramente la comisura de su labio. Jamás sonreía.

-Porque con ellos, estaba Harry Potter.

**7.-**

Nadie en la mesa de Rufus Demiens se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Tras la revelación de los oscuros planes de Voldemort, todos habían quedado petrificados por el horror. Fred fue el primero en levantarse empujando la silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos. En su rostro había una contorsión extraña, entre indignación, temor, y odio.

-¿!Cómo puede existir un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort?! ¿!Sangre de mestizos!? ¡La sangre de nuestros amigos! ¡De seres inocentes!

Luna lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas porcelánicas y una tristeza inconmensurable se reflejaba en sus ojos oceánicos. Rufus miró a Harry, quien permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida, mas en el verde de sus ojos había una nube espesa, oscura, y sus manos sobre la mesa estaban apretadas en un puño, y temblaban.

-Precisamente, porque son inocentes…víctimas, son perfectos para el sacrificio. – dijo Rufus. – Tirania requiere sangre masiva de inocentes. No puede ser cualquier sangre; debe ser la que esté purificada por una limpieza de espíritu.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron cerrando los ojos.

-¡Evitaremos esto a cualquier costo! ¡La vida de la gente que amamos depende de ello!- dijo Fred, aún en su efervescencia.

-¿Ah, sí!.- gritó de repente George, enfrentándose a su hermano. - ¡¿Cómo lo vamos a impedir, ah?! ¿Cómo vamos a evitar lo inevitable?! ¿!Qué tenemos nosotros para ofrecerles a los clanes?! ¿Qué tenemos que ofrecerles que sea más atractivo que la ofrenda de Voldemort?!

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Fred miraba a su hermano, y no lo reconocía; George tenía una expresión de desasosiego absoluta, como si un dolor inmenso lo embargara de pies a cabeza y se desbordara por los poros de su piel. Por un momento, pensó que vería a George desmoronarse allí mismo. Pero no sucedió.

-Es inútil.- dijo de repente Ginny en voz baja. Su mirada también estaba perdida, y su semblante, más pálido que nunca. – No importa cuánto hagamos…ni qué hagamos; no hay esperanza alguna.

Entonces Luna se levantó de su silla y miró a todos de forma firme.

-Sí hay esperanza. Siempre hay esperanza.- dijo con una voz sólida, manteniendo su tono suave, como una brisa que corría por los oídos de sus amigos. – Hemos recorrido tanto…y no vamos a rendirnos. Así nos parezca imposible, tenemos que confiar. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Confíen en mí cuando les digo que hay esperanza.

-Quizás ya es hora de que nos digas, entonces, de qué se trata todo esto de las percepciones que tienes del bosque y que nadie sabe ni entiende.- dijo Fred mirando a Luna directamente a los ojos. – Si se trata de confianza, demuestra que la tienes en nosotros.

Ginny se levantó de su silla.

-Es probable que ni ella misma sepa por qué tiene esas facilidades, Fred. El bosque nos afecta a todos de forma distinta.- dijo la pelirroja quitándole un peso de encima a Luna.

Harry se levantó también, saliendo de su abstracción, y miró a sus amigos.

-Luna tiene razón.- sentenció. – Así tengamos todas las de perder, lucharemos hasta el final. No nos podemos rendir; por Hermione, por todos los mestizos, y por el mundo mágico.

Todos asintieron; estaban de acuerdo, si lo que les esperaba era incluso la muerte, intentarían hasta el último minuto de sus vidas defender la causa que los congregaba.

La noche había terminado.

**8.-**

Draco sintió el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la piel de Hermione y la tela de su kimono. Debajo de su cabeza sentía la suavidad de los senos de la castaña, y el palpitar relajado de su corazón. El rubio se levantó bruscamente, sin lograr despertarla. Hermione seguía, plácidamente, dormida. Draco se levantó y la observó confundido. Sí, recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer a la perfección. La noticia de Malina lo había dejado mal y agobiado. Pero ¿acaso era aquello una excusa para haber ido al cuarto de la castaña y dormir en sus brazos? La noche se le hacía difusa, lejana. Lo que recordaba bien era que ella lo había hecho sentarse en la cama, y sus manos habían corrido por su espalda y él se había sentido, de pronto, como hipnotizado; como si sus problemas se hubiesen vuelto livianos. Y luego el olor del cuerpo cálido de Hermione lo había llamado, pero no de una forma sexual y violenta como otras veces; aquella vez había sido diferente. Se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, en esos brazos frágiles; jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. De pronto la observó de forma implacable. Estaba allí, dormida, sin mover un solo músculo. Draco sentía que si despertaba, no podría controlarse y la maltrataría de la peor forma. Sintió una rabia que creyó era odio, un odio profundo hacia aquel ser casi indefenso que descansaba sobre la cama. Aquel ser que lo había visto en su debilidad. Si Hermione hubiese despertado en aquel instante, se habría chocado con los ojos grises de Draco mirándola de forma despectiva e iracunda, con una frialdad y un desprecio inmedibles. El rubio se sintió sofocado; debía salir de allí en ese mismo instante, no verla, estar lejos de su presencia.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al salir se encontró frente a frente con Blaise, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. En su rostro había una sonrisa burlona, su cabello negro caía sobre la piel pálida de su frente mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando frente a él.

-Vaya. Sí que te diviertes. - dijo Blaise mirándolo peligrosamente. Continuaba sonriendo de forma venenosa. – Mira que pasar la noche en el sector de las sangre sucias no es de gente como nosotros, Draco.

Draco tenía sus ojos grises de acero clavados en él. No dijo nada, su expresión era más bien de fastidio e indiferencia. Se dispuso alejarse y caminar hacia las escaleras para el tercer piso cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Blaise como un eco en el pasillo:

-Tal vez debas dejarme divertirme un poco a mí también con la sangre sucia Gryffindoriana.

Draco avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Blaise y lo empujó contra la pared aledaña. Lo sostuvo por el cuello de su camisa, y lo mantuvo así mientras lo miraba fijamente, con furia desmedida. Blaise no dejó de sonreír ni por un instante, ni siquiera al ver la oscuridad en los ojos de Draco.

-No vuelvas a mencionar las casas de Hogwarts ni nada que tenga que ver con el pasado de Niobe en esta mansión. ¿Entendiste?- dijo Draco con una voz negra y espesa que cayó como un golpe sobre Blaise.

-¿Seguro que es eso lo único que te molestó de lo que dije?- dijo Blaise empujando a Draco y soltándose de él. Esta vez su sonrisa desapareció. – Nos conocemos desde siempre; no somos amigos, somos hermanos. Los hermanos también se odian y se desprecian. Y no olvidemos que es en todas las culturas, incluso en esta historia fantástica de Caín y Abel que una vez nos contaron en…el colegio. Sé que podrías matarme, al igual que yo podría hacerlo contigo, pero Draco; no pretendas que te tema. La sola idea me produce risa.

Draco desgarraba a Blaise con la mirada.

-No soy un enemigo que quieras tener, Blaise.

-Lo sé, y de sobra.- dijo Zabinni caminando por el pasillo, alejándose. – Tranquilo, no tengo el menor interés en tu sangre sucia. Pero a Pansy no le gustará…no le gustará nada.

Y con esto desapareció.

**7.- **

Brena se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo de su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de forma brusca. Hermione ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y en sus manos tenía un cuaderno de hojas manchadas de tinta, evidentemente escritas a mano. La castaña caminó hacia ella sin decirle nada y dejó el cuaderno sobre el tocador. Sus ojos marrones estaban encendidos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Brena le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Brena…lee la página número siete, específicamente noviembre 5 y noviembre 8. Están traducidas.

La morena obedeció a su amiga y tomó el cuaderno mientras caminaba hacia la cama, pero no se sentó. Hermione avanzó hacia la ventana. El bosque era como un monstruo allá afuera, invencible, gigantesco. Se alegraba de poder proporcionarle a Brena un dato de su pasado, pero a la vez sentía un dolor ahogado, suprimido, como un cadáver que llevaba a cuestas; ella todavía no sabía gran cosa de su pasado. Draco se lo había prometido, pero no le había dado mayores datos. Sabía que tenía un hermano, que había sido una bruja excelente en su educación, y que su nombre era Adriana Miller, pero nada más. _Adriana_, pensó. Sentía aquel nombre tan ajeno; incluso Niobe ya lo empezaba a sentir familiar, más suyo. ¿Pasaría lo mismo si tuviera en frente a su hermano? ¿Lo sentiría lejano, un completo extraño? Debía presionar más a Draco, lograr que averiguara más de su pasado. Tenía que saberlo; era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

De repente recordó el suceso de la noche anterior. Ella había acogido a Draco y sentido una ternura infinita hacia él. ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos sentimientos hacia su captor, hacia un mortífago, hacia un asesino? Sin embargo, no podía engañarse; había algo indescriptible que la unía, que la ataba a él. No podía descifrar de qué se trataba; quizás era todo el dolor que por distintas razones ambos experimentaban. Aquella mañana había despertado y encontrado su cama vacía. Draco se había ido de la misma forma en la que llegó: intempestivamente. _Niobe, ahora lo único que debe importarte es descubrir quién fuiste, nada más, _se repitió a sí misma. El cuaderno de Narcisa era un arma; y debía usarla a su favor.

Hermione se volteó y vio a Brena desmoronarse sobre la cama, caer sentada como en un trance mientras que el cuaderno se resbalaba de sus manos al suelo. Los ojos azules de la morena estaban perdidos, lejanos, e inundados de lágrimas; pero no soltó ninguna. Brena no movió un solo músculo ni se percató del momento exacto en el que Hermione avanzó y se colocó frente a ella. Tras unos minutos de silencio, fijó sus ojos azules en los marrones de su amiga, y Hermione se sintió embargada por una tristeza infinita; la que desbordaba de aquellos ojos apagados, fríos, indiferentes.

-Me llamaba Gabrielle…- dijo Brena con un tono de voz que parecía quebrarse.

-Creí que te alegraría saberlo.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo también lo creí.- dijo la morena otra vez perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar recóndito. – Y me duele que no sea así.- Brena hizo una pausa para recoger el cuaderno y entregarlo en las manos de su amiga. – No siento nada. No lo recuerdo…No recuerdo nada.

Hermione sintió un dolor profundo en el centro de su pecho que subía hasta su garganta. Eso eran: dos personas huecas, vacías, sin recuerdos. En eso las habían convertido. De repente sintió un odio inmenso e indestructible. Entendía el dolor de Brena. ¿De qué servía saber su nombre, si por el hechizo obliviate no lo volvería a asociar jamás con nada? Ella aún tenía esperanzas; ella aún podía recuperar la memoria, tal vez. Pero Brena….Brena jamás podría volver a ser la que era antes, y el saber que le habían quitado aquello a su amiga, que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado, lo más importante, la llenó de una tristeza insoportable.

Brena se levantó de la cama y miró otra vez a Hermione, esta vez de frente.

-Gracias, Niobe. Pero lo mío no tiene solución.- le dijo esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa. – Eres tú quien debe hacer lo posible por sacar información sobre su pasado. Tú tienes esperanzas; tú puedes recordar.

Hermione asintió y apretó el cuaderno en sus manos. Narcisa, sin quererlo, le había proporcionado un arma poderosa.

La única que tenía a su favor.

**8.-**

Draco se encontraba en la sala de estudio, sentado frente al escritorio, revisando los periódicos mágicos y preparándose para escribir las cartas de amenazas al ministro de magia. La revolución estaba por empezar y había muchos asuntos por resolver. Ya casi era tiempo; su tiempo. Sus planes se estaban acomodando de la forma justa; si todo salía como debía habría llevado a cabo su venganza, recuperado a su madre, y con ello cumplido todo lo que realmente deseaba. El resto ya no importaba; que Voldemort tomara lo que tanto quería tomar, que el pacto se finiquitara. Después de todo, le había dado su palabra.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose intempestivamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y encontró, para su sorpresa, a Hermione frente a él. La castaña cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el escritorio y lanzó el cuaderno de Narcisa sobre éste. Su rostro estaba tenso y parecía contener algún sentimiento fuerte; sus ojos marrones, siempre cálidos, ardían en llamas peligrosas. Hermione lo miraba directamente y de forma firme; ya nada tenía qué perder. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo si era necesario, mas no pudo evitar sentir un temblo interior al chocarse con la mirada gélida del rubio, cruda, más dura y oscura que nunca. A pesar de ello, no dio un paso atrás.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?- le dijo Draco con una voz sólida. Estaba, claramente fastidiado. – Lárgate ahora antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

-No.- respondió ella.

Draco sintió un calor extenderse en su pecho y quemarlo; sí, recordaba aquella sensación detestable…la había experimentado tantas veces en Hogwarts, cada vez que tenía un encuentro con ella y se atrevía a responderle de igual a igual. Esa prepotencia, esa seguridad absurda en sí misma cuando era tan frágil, un insecto minúsculo que él podía aplastar en cualquier instante si lo quisiera, lo desquiciaba.

-No voy a irme de aquí. No vas a botarme ¡Quiero que me digas ya lo que sabes de mi pasado!

Draco se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mirándola fijamente. Hermione respiraba de forma agitada, los ojos de Draco parecían extraerle todo el aliento. Temía, sí; lo conocía bien, sabía que era capaz de todo…ya la había lastimado antes, pero ahora no le importaba. Iba a llegar hasta el final.

-Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad.- le dijo en un tono de voz tenebroso. – Lárgate ahora mismo, o no respondo.

Pero Hermione no se movió.

-Si no me das lo que necesito puedes olvidarte de la traducción de este cuaderno. No te la daré jamás.

Draco no pudo creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Hermione. ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando? Sacó su varita de forma veloz y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta que pareció sellarse de forma definitiva, luego a las ventanas que se cubrieron por unas telas negras y las luces del lugar se encendieron de forma automática. Hermione tembló. Algo oscuro en el gris de los ojos de Draco se volvió más que peligroso, macabro. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Nunca debiste haber pronunciado esas palabras, Niobe.


	20. Cuidado, Luna

_Bebitas!! hola!!! bueno aquí está el chapter. Ya comencé clases en la universidad por lo que mi tiempo se ha reducido nuevamente :( así que les pido perdón por esta vez no haberles respondido una por una sus reviews. Los he leído todos, créanme, pero de verdad que no me da el tiempo ahorita. Prometo que la próxima sí responderé. A las bebitas que me dejaron sus correos y no les he escrito, pues, hay algunos que creo los escribieron mal o algo, porq me rebota al mail. Y hay algunas que simplemente no me sale el mail porq fanfiction borra cuando lo escribes unido, nuevamente escribo mi mail para que quien quiera hablarme o preguntarme algo me escriba:_

_larevoluciondelasbestias arroba gmail punto com_

_espero que les guste el capítulo :)  
_

**Capítulo XIX**

**Cuidado, Luna  
**

**1.-**

-Nunca debiste haber pronunciado esas palabras, Niobe.

Hermione dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. Su respiración se volvió pesada, casi intolerable. Podía escuchar el ruido de su propio corazón latiendo de forma furiosa dentro de su pecho. Se había jugado absolutamente todas sus cartas; si perdía, lo perdía todo. Draco parecía tener un demonio por dentro, algo tan sórdido y tenebroso que se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones perfectas, angelicales, de forma paradójica.

Draco la miraba de una manera cruel e implacable. Ahí estaba ella, como un animal asustado; lo podía sentir, le temía. Y con justa razón. Pero aún así no suplicaba ni se doblegaba. Así eran los Gryffindors, se tragaban su miedo y enfrentaban lo que fuera necesario de enfrentar. Siempre había detestado esa actitud estúpida que a lo largo de los años había llevado a tantos gryffindors a la muerte. Eran como suicidas. Draco sentía una furia desconocida, miles de sentimientos encontrados que dominaban sobre él como una bestia oscura, como otro Draco que estaba ahí, oculto, y que cuando salía era mortal. Todo lo que había querido era alejarse, pasar por lo menos la mañana solo, lejos de todos, lejos de Malina y de Hermione. Suficiente había tenido con levantarse y encontrarla a su lado. Y ahora ella ingresaba de esa forma intempestiva y lo desafiaba. Era mucho más de lo que su carácter y su humor podían tolerar.

Draco elevó su varita y la apuntó. Hermione paró de respirar.

-¡Mátame! ¡Aplícame cuantos dolores quieras! ¡Crucio! ¡todas las maldiciones! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Ni siquiera necesitas de esa varita! ¡Puedes hacerme sufrir sin ella con la mordida del dragón que tatuaste en mi espalda! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea pero no vas a doblegarme! No hay nada que puedas hacer que me sorprenda ya.- exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes, como dos aves fénix que iluminaban la habitación de algo indescriptible.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tu vida, tu presente, tu pasado y tu futuro me pertenecen. Nada es tuyo. Tú no tienes nada.- le dijo con desprecio.

-Te equivocas: mi presente y mi futuro son tuyos. Mi pasado es mío y lo voy a reclamar. Era nuestro trato.

-Trato que cumpliré cuando a mí me dé la gana.

-Entonces también sabrás lo que dice en ese cuaderno cuando a mí me dé la gana.

Hermione empalideció casi al instante de pronunciar aquello. Una media sonrisa oscura y tenebrosa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco. ¿Por qué se estaba demorando tanto en agredirla? ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? Ya no podía soportar más aquella tensión.

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer de una buena vez!- le gritó. – Empieza ya, porque mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, más pronto te haré entender que ni con todos los dolores que puedas aplicarme te daré la traducción de ese cuaderno.

Draco mantenía la varita apuntándola. Sus ojos eran de acero y brillaban amenazadores.

-No voy a agredirte; eso lo harás tú misma…y después, me darás la traducción.- le dijo, y ella al escucharlo lo comprendió todo. Su piel se erizó sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No, no podía ser…no podía hacerle eso.

Draco levantó un poco más su varita.

_-¡Imperio!_

**2.- **

Elisa y Agatha habían pasado toda la noche hablando. La hechicera ahora conocía bien que ella había sido capturada y llevada a una mansión de mortífagos de apellido Malfoy. Sentía, por alguna razón, de debía guardar muy bien ese nombre en su memoria. Elisa había sido lanzada al bosque sin piedad alguna, a merced de todas las bestias y todos los peligros. La madrugada las había alcanzado y ahora la mañana era clara y las dos estaban agotadas, pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a detener el relato. Era ahora de saberlo todo.

-Estuve días vagando en el bosque.- continuó Elisa con la mirada perdida en algo distante, lejano. – No había comido, ni bebido nada desde que fui expulsada de la mansión Malfoy. Entonces llegué a una cascada justo detrás de unos robles. El agua caía de lo alto y formaba una nube de agua que se levantaba en gotas pequeñas. Me lancé sobre el agua con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, pero me apresuré demasiado. Estaba tan débil que no podía mover bien mis piernas en el agua…no podía nadar. Empecé a ahogarme y supe que era el fin, pero entonces apareció ella…

Elisa hizo una pausa. Agatha la miraba impaciente.

--¿Quién?- dijo la hechicera intentando que retomara el relato.

Elisa fijó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

-Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos claros. Me sacó del agua y me arrastró hacia la orilla. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Me desvanecí. Cuando desperté, estaba justo detrás de la cascada, en un túnel pedregoso. La mujer ya no estaba. En lugar de salir, de atravesar la barrera de agua y exponerme al bosque, decidí caminar por el túnel cavernoso. Mientras me iba adentrando, la luz iba disminuyendo hasta que me quedé en las sombras. Podía escuchar el eco de mis pasos, eran duros contra las piedras. Tras unos minutos de vagar en la oscuridad una luz tenue comenzó a iluminar mi camino; al principio pensé que eran mis ojos que se estaban acostumbrando a aquella negrura, pero la luz se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, hasta que llegué al exterior…al otro lado de la cascada.

-La tierra de los ángeles oscuros…- completó Agatha.

-¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?- dijo Elisa mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía. Sus venas parecían brotar de su piel en relieves. – Estaba agotada. La luz directa me cegó por unos instantes, pero luego pude ver que estaba en un lugar sin árboles, cubierto por muros de piedra grises. Más allá, sobre una especie de piedra llana y pulida, descansaba la mujer que me había salvado. Llevaba un vestido negro rasgado, viejo, pero su cuerpo era de un esplendor magnífico; toda ella era hermosa. Entonces…

Elisa pareció abstraerse. Agatha tuvo que insistir.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Entonces…¿alguna vez has sentido esa sensación que recorre tu espina dorsal cuando, de forma inexplicable, sientes que estás en peligro inminente? Yo no solía creer en aquello. Ahora lo creo. Lo sentí. La angustia me hizo comenzar a sollozar sin saber exactamente por qué. Buscaba alrededor algún sitio en dónde esconderme, pero no hallé ninguno. No había nada a mi alrededor, solo aquella mujer dormida; pero yo sabía que algo terrible estaba a punto de sucederme, que tenía que salir de allí de forma inmediata. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la entrada del túnel por el que había ingresado, pero no pude llegar.

Elisa se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Agatha comprendió que no quería que viera su rostro mientras relataba la historia de su conversión.

-Un hombre, de mediana edad, cayó desde el cielo a mis pies. Lo tenía frente a mí, sus brazos estaban rotos, torcidos hasta su espalda; sus piernas dobladas de formas imposibles…sus ojos permanecían abiertos, como cubiertos por una ligera tela blanquecina. Fue como si la muerte me viera directamente a los ojos.

La voz de Elisa se quebraba a veces; estaba tan introducida en la narración de su historia, que era como si la estuviera reviviendo nuevamente.

-Me di la vuelta con un grito ahogado que nunca pude soltar. Sentía una presión en el centro del pecho; el aire no ingresaba a mis pulmones. Estaba aterrada. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda. Miré hacia arriba: por lo menos unas cinco aves gigantes volaban y agitaban el viento sobre mí. Me protegí con ambos brazos, sintiendo la fuerza de aquel viento cada vez más fuerte. Entonces paró, y supe que aquellas aves tenían que haber aterrizado a unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba. Al descubrirme…me di cuenta de que no eran aves.

-Los ángeles oscuros.

-Estaban frente a mí: dos con forma masculina y tres con forma femenina. Tenían aspecto humano, y a la vez de bestia; su piel era traslúcida y acuosa, las venas brotaban de sus pieles, sus cabellos eran blancos en su totalidad, y sus ojos negros, como dos agujeros, dos pozos oscuros. Había algo violento en ellos, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando me vieron, no me observaron como un ser viviente; sino como un pedazo de basura, algo descartable que invadía su territorio. Fue entonces cuando la mujer sobre la piedra despertó.

Agatha cerró los ojos. De repente sintió muchas imágenes correr de forma veloz dentro de su mente. Estaba recibiendo una visión clara de lo sucedido en aquel espacio, una revelación. Veía a Elisa aterrada, pero viva; su cabello era castaño y su piel blanca con tonos rosados de juventud. Uno de los ángeles oscuros, de sexo femenino, avanzó hacia la mujer sobre la piedra de forma amenazadora.

-Tú la trajiste…Narcisa.- le dijo peligrosamente.

La mujer permanecía inmóvil con sus cabellos rubios cayendo a lo largo de su espalda. No parecía asustada.

-Estaba en peligro, tuve que resguardarla. La dejé en la gruta, no la traje hasta aquí.- dijo con una voz débil. Agatha vio la palidez de su rostro; sus labios estaban morados.

El ángel avanzó con la mano derecha extendida hacia Narcisa. De sus dedos habían salido grandes uñas, garras negras y afiladas, y sus venas brotaban de forma grotesca. Justo antes de que pudiera lastimar a Narcisa, un ángel de sexo masculino lo impidió tomándola por la muñeca. Aquel ángel era alto, y su rostro tenía una dureza que superaba a la de los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Galadriel? ¿Matarla?

Galadriel dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de observar a Narcisa.

-¿No es eso lo que hacemos con ella todos los días?- le respondió. Sus voces eran graves, casi no había diferencia entre la voz femenina y masculina.

-Todavía nos sirve.- le dijo el ángel oscuro, el de aspecto duro.

-¿Qué hacemos con la humana?- preguntó otro ángel.

-Yo me encargo de ella.- dijo el ángel masculino que hasta entonces no había tomado parte. Tenía una característica peculiar; en su hombro derecho, poseía una cicatriz.

Agatha vio cómo el ángel voló hacia Elisa y la tomó con fuerza de los brazos, elevándola en el aire y alejándose del lugar. Su visión acabó de forma brusca. Abrió los ojos: Elisa seguía junto a la ventana.

-No sé cuánto tiempo volamos. Cuando descendimos, vomité. Exhausta, incapaz de defenderme, caí sobre la tierra y él se colocó sobre mí. Recuerdo sus ojos negros mirándome de una forma espeluznante. No sé por qué no me eliminó del todo, como a aquel pobre hombre. Su mano se hundió en mi estómago, lo perforó por completo con sus garras. Para mi sorpresa, el dolor duró solo unos segundos. Luego no hubo dolor, sino algo mucho peor; el vacío. Sentí mi cuerpo vaciarse, y mis pulmones hundirse…pensé que esa debía ser la muerte, que así debía sentirse. Me desvanecí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Cuando desperté…vomité sangre en grandes cantidades. Creí que era una pesadilla; que había muerto y en mi muerte soñaba que moría eternamente. Sólo escuchaba los ruidos del bosque haciendo eco sobre mi cabeza. Todo lo veía doble. Constantemente sufría espasmos, y el enorme agujero en mi interior…estaba hueca.

-Y luego te encontramos…

-Luego me encontraron.

Agatha no podía creer el terrible destino que había caído sobre la cabeza de aquella joven. Sin embargo, ahora que habían hablado, no sólo comprendía su desgracia; sino que también tenía una pista importante qué seguir. Sí, Elisa había caído en sus manos por una razón, lo supo en sus visiones. Aquella mujer llamada Narcisa; la vio, sí, era humana, y los ángeles oscuros parecían tenerla prisionera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la mataban como lo hacían con cualquier humano? ¿Qué había de especial en aquella mujer? ¿Por qué la necesitaban?

-Elisa. Lo que te voy a pedir sé que es terrible, y estás en tu derecho a negarte, pero con toda mi alma espero que no te niegues; que aceptes y me ayudes a desenredar éste mensaje que mis visiones intentan revelarme.

Elisa la observó detenidamente sin mover ni un músculo. Se mantuvo en silencio, en espera de que Agatha hiciera definitivamente su propuesta.

-Úneteles. Únete a los ángeles oscuros y descubre por mí quién es esa mujer, Narcisa.

**3.-**

Hermione recibió el hechizo como un golpe doloroso en el occipital que se extendió por todo el interior de su cerebro. Cayó aturdida de forma violenta y comenzó a revolcarse por el intenso dolor que experimentaba dentro de su cabeza. Era como si una mano ingresara en su cerebro y clavara las uñas dentro de él. Draco escuchó los gritos de Hermione y de repente, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, una especie de desesperación. ¿Qué era aquello? No era la primera vez que había aplicado el hechizo imperio en alguien, y nunca nadie había sufrido de tal manera, durante tanto tiempo. El dolor era de cinco segundos, máximo, luego la persona era un juguete que seguía instrucciones de forma precisa. Pero ya había pasado más de un minuto, y el dolor continuaba agrediendo a Hermione y por el nivel de sus gritos, parecía volverse cada vez más intenso. Draco entendió casi al instante que ella estaba resistiéndose; estaba resistiendo el hechizo Imperio y era eso lo que la estaba lastimando tanto.

-¡Deja de resistirte y el dolor terminará!- le gritó con desesperación mientras se arrodillaba en el piso junto a ella. - ¡Deja de resistirte!

Hermione escuchaba en su mente dos voces: la voz del imperus que le ordenaba hacerle caso, dejar de resistirse,y la otra que le ordenaba levantarse, entregar la traducción, y hacerle caso a Draco en adelante. Pero no, no podía ceder ante ninguna, y dentro de sí misma batallaba con una fuerza que no sabía poseía. De repente tuvo una imagen que se mezclaba con el sufrimiento del que estaba siendo víctima; era un sótano oscuro, y estaba ella rodeada de muchas más personas, todas con ropas raídas y sucias. Frente a ella estaba un señor de quizás cincuenta años, la miraba fijamente y le decía: _"La única forma de salvarse del imperius es combatirlo mentalmente…claro que los resultados pueden ser terribles. Te puedo enseñar, si estás dispuesta."_ Pero el dolor in crescendo eliminó el resto de la imagen, que se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció.

Draco sentía una opresión en su pecho y no podía explicar de dónde provenía. No, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir de aquel modo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto en él si antes bien había sido capaz de torturarla y golpearla? Escuchar sus gritos, verla experimentar un dolor grandioso antes lo complacía, ahora sólo le provocaba una angustia intolerable. La tomó por las muñecas y se las pegó en el suelo, sentándose encima de ella para impedir que siguiera golpeándose contra el suelo. Los gritos no cedían.

-¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Para!- le gritaba, pero sentía que ella no lo escuchaba.

Rápidamente volvió a empuñar su varita y apuntó a Hermione con ella.

_-¡Finite!_

Los gritos pararon de forma brusca, pero Hermione seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma espasmódica. Draco la observaba sin poder comprenderlo: ¿cuándo había aprendido a poner resistencia sobre un hechizo como el imperio? Aquel era un hechizo que había vencido a grandes magos, y ella, una bruja brillante pero de tan solo dieciocho años, ¿cómo había podido desarrollar tanta fuerza mental como para resistirlo durante tanto tiempo? Estaba consciente de que de haber continuado, seguramente ella hubiese cedido; pero se le había hecho imposible de tolerar sus gritos y el dolor que experimentaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo para llevarla hasta el mueble de cuero negro en donde la colocó delicadamente. Hermione continuaba temblando, y sus ojos no se abrían. Parecía no distinguir todavía la realidad física, no haberse recuperado del todo del hechizo. El rubio la observaba con preocupación. _Despierta, vamos, despierta_, repetía mentalmente mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en ella. Permanecía sentado junto a la castaña, pero Hermione sólo temblaba y su semblante estaba pálido, como el de un cadáver. Él rozó su mano; estaba helada. La tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, intentando transmitirle calor a aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo. _Despierta, por favor despierta_. Sentía algo terrible, una desesperación que no conseguía explicarse. Toda su ira, su rabia, su rencor, su odio,…todo lo que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos atrás hacia ella, se había desvanecido. Todo lo que quería era que abriera los ojos; ver esos ojos grandes y marrones y que éstos le devolvieran la mirada.

Hermione salió de una oscuridad profunda y dejó de temblar. Con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos. Podía sentir los brazos de Draco alrededor de ella, abrazándola contra sí. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era estar debatiéndose en el suelo, poniendo todo de sí para no ceder ante el Imperio. Y ahora estaba en el mueble de cuero negro del estudio, y su agresor la abrazaba. Hermione respiró el embriagador aroma del cuerpo de Draco; era un olor masculino que la embelesaba. Desde allí escuchaba los latidos del corazón del mortífago y el calor de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo tan cálido y armonioso ser también tan peligroso? Pero no; él le había puesto término al Imperius. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Hermione salió de su trance al sentir las manos de Draco agarrarla por los hombros y alejarla de él unos centímetros. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella, y ésta vez tenían una expresión distinta a la de antes, casi no podía reconocerlos. Parecía confundido, pero había algo más; algo que no conseguía descifrar.

-¿Vas a volver a lastimarme?- le preguntó ella casi en un susurro; no con miedo, sino más bien como si se tratara de una pregunta cualquiera, una banal.

Draco no respondió; tenía sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y sólo bajó la mirada para fijarse en los labios que tantas veces había ya besado. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia ellos como ahora. El rubio dejó que su mano corriera por la espalda de Hermione, y ella sintió un escalofrío que la obligó a temblar. Para sorpresa de la castaña, de repente él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con una profundidad hasta entonces desconocida. Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se rindió ante aquel beso; la lengua de Draco penetraba en su boca despertando cada uno de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo instantáneamente se pegó al de él sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia. Un ardor en el pecho de Draco se extendió dentro de sí, quemándolo, sofocándolo; era un deseo que lo hacía arder, era una explosión. Hermione colocó su mano en el pecho del rubio mientras ambos se besaban con una pasión irrefrenable; sintió el corazón de Draco latir fuertemente. ¿Era acaso posible que ella fuera la causa de aquella reacción física en él?

De repente Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la retiró de su pecho como si ésta fuera fuego que le estuviera incinerando la piel , pero la castaña no permitió que él la alejara. Pegó su cuerpo aún más al de él, y lo sintió estremecerse; sí, él luchaba para no dejarse llevar. Hermione elevó su pierna y rodeó la cintura del rubio con ésta. Draco soltó un gemido y se dejó caer encima de Hermione mientras le abría el kimono con desesperación. Sus manos corrieron por el cuerpo de la castaña y masajearon sus senos para luego besarlos mientras que con la otra mano apretaba la pierna que lo rodeaba. La castaña sentía su propio corazón latir a mil y su sangre bombear de forma estrepitosa. Sus manos corrían por la espalda del rubio, sintiéndolo, y fue desabrochándole la camisa hasta quitársela y poder así acariciar su piel.

Era la primera vez que Hermione acariciaba a Draco mientras tenían relaciones. Sintió al rubio estremecerse entre sus piernas cuando ella dejó correr sus manos por su espalda. La castaña colocó sus labios en la oreja de Draco y la besó pasando su lengua por ella. El rubio pareció enloquecer ante aquello y, sin que ella supiera cuándo había sucedido, se desabrochó el pantalón y la penetró.

Hermione dejó salir un gemido sonoro y para callarlo, mordió el hombro desnudo de Draco. El rubio no podía contenerse; sentía una ola de deseo golpeándolo, una marea en la que le era imposible tomar el control. Aquel fuego, aquel ardor que sentía cada vez que ella lo tocaba era tanto doloroso como inmensamente placentero. Había luchado contra sus propios deseos pero ahora se rendía ante ellos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto estar dentro de ella como en aquellos momentos en los que sentía sus besos y sus caricias. Ya no era sólo un objeto, era una persona, era una mujer que encendía cada uno de sus sentidos. No quería pensar; sólo quería seguir penetrándola, seguir estando dentro de ella cuanto le fuera posible.

Hermione gemía debajo de él mientras Draco besaba y mordía su cuello. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Era la primera vez que la castaña sentía aquella conexión mientras tenían relaciones; era una atracción indescriptible y por primera vez ambos cedían a ésta totalmente. Draco ya no intentaba frenarla ni evitar sus caricias, parecía envuelto en la misma pasión que la envolvía a ella. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Una impura y un mortífago sintiéndose mortalmente atraídos el uno hacia el otro? ¿Qué era aquello que él encontraba en ella, y qué era lo que ella encontraba en él? ¿Qué era eso que ambos parecían necesitar el uno del otro de forma desesperada? Hermione sentía que el placer embriagaba cada espacio de su cuerpo y para entonces era incapaz de articular pensamiento coherente. Sólo sentía el placer y el corazón de Draco y el suyo, los dos latiendo como tambores en sus pechos. Hermione abrió los ojos y se chocó con los grises del rubio, que la miraban mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella; la miraban tan profundamente como si fueran dos dagas que se clavaran en su interior, era como si sus ojos también la estuvieran penetrando, como si le hiciera el amor con solo observarla.

El orgasmo llegó como una ola chocándose contra ellos y desorientándolos.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en volver en sí totalmente, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que habían pasado ya algunos minutos y Draco no se había movido. Seguía sobre ella en aquel mueble. Estaba acostumbrada a que apenas terminaba, él se levantaba y desaparecía bruscamente, como si tuviera la necesidad imperiosa de alejarse. Sin embargo, ahora podía sentir la respiración cálida del rubio sobre su pecho, y la sensación era agradable, aún a pesar de que no sabía qué o cuál podría ser su reacción siguiente. Con Draco Malfoy no había certezas.

Draco estaba obnubilado. No podía entenderse, ¿por qué había sentido todo aquello al acostarse con ella? Antes había sido solo sexo. ¿O también se había engañado al respecto? Nunca había experimentado lo que acababa de experimentar, con nadie, ni siquiera con Pansy. Había querido frenarla, impedir, como siempre, que lo tocara, pero no pudo hacerlo porque lo deseaba. En ese momento no la quiso como un objeto, sino viva, móvil, que ella también fuera parte. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de torturarla; no había soportado sus gritos, gritos que antes lo complacían o en todo caso, le resultaban indiferentes.

Hermione vio cómo Draco se levantó y se colocó la camisa. Mientras se la abotonaba, habló:

-Puedes irte. Necesito resolver unos asuntos y ya me has quitado demasiado tiempo.

La castaña se incorporó y mientras se volvía a acomodar el kimono, fijó sus ojos marrones en el cuaderno de Narcisa que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Draco notó de inmediato lo que le preocupaba.

-Voy a decirte todo lo que sé de tu pasado esta tarde.- le dijo. – Y tú me darás lo que te pida.

Hermione sintió como si aquellas palabras fueran irreales, inventadas por su propia imaginación. ¿En verdad iba a decirle lo que ella necesitaba escuchar? Draco tomó su varita y deshizo el hechizo en la habitación. La luz de la mañana volvió a iluminar la sala de estudios y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Ahora, vete.- dijo Draco dándole la espalda y volviendo al escritorio.

Hermione tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y salió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**4.-**

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo Ron fue bajar y tomar una manzana del bodegón de frutas que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina de Rufus Demiens. No había podido dormir bien pensando en la charla de la noche pesada. Había muchas cosas por finiquitar, y sentía que el camino se volvía cada vez más espinoso. Por la ventana pudo ver el amplio jardín y un gran árbol del que colgaba un columpio. Luna estaba en él, meciéndose, y su cabello rubio brillaba más que nunca con la luz dorada de la mañana. Ron sonrió.

El pelirrojo mordió la manzana y salió para reunirse con ella. Se detuvo cerca del columpio mientras Luna continuaba meciéndose.

-Moría de hambre…- comentó Ron y lanzó la manzana en el aire para volverla a atrapar entre sus manos. - ¿Ya desayunaste?

Luna no respondió y siguió columpiándose. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera abstraerse del lugar que la rodeaba. El pelirrojo recordó lo duro que había sido para ella lo de ayer. Luna era tan frágil, tan sensible. Si él estaba afectado, estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba el doble.

-Escucha…, sé que esto es duro. Pero voy a protegerte; estoy aquí para ti…para todos. – completó Ron sonrojándose levemente. –Vamos a encontrar la manera de…

-¡Ron!- gritó Alexis desde la entrada del jardín. - ¡Ven! Te voy a mostrar mi lugar favorito de Rewenbel.

Ron miró a Alexis y la saludó de lejos con la mano. Al volver hacia Luna, notó que ella ya no se columpiaba y que había abierto los ojos.

-¿Quieres venir?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Luna se levantó del columpio.

-No, vayan ustedes.- dijo con un tono de voz bajo y suave. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sé que encontraremos la forma.

Y con esto caminó hacia el interior de la casa, cruzándose con Alexis.

Llegó pronto a su habitación. Sentía una presión en el pecho. Antes de poder pensar en nada más, vio que junto a su ventana descansaba una lechuza negra y de grandes ojos amarillos. La rubia caminó hacia ella y tomó el sobre que ésta cargaba en su pico. La lechuza voló lejos sin esperar ninguna contestación.

Luna abrió el papel:

"_Estoy seguro, Señorita Lovegood, de que recuerda haberme visto en Rewenbel, entre las sombras. Necesito hablar con usted. Diríjase ésta noche a la Avenida Cela, allí me encontrará._

_S.S"_

Luna arrugó el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Severus Snape. La última vez que mantuvieron una charla fue cuando aún estaban en Londres, antes de internarse a Tirania; cuando Dumbledore le encomendó la misión.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué tendría Snape que hablar con ella?

**5.-**

Jack entró por la puerta principal a la casa de Zabini seguido por dos mucamas bastante atractivas que lo escoltaron hasta el salón central. Allí encontró a Blaise sentado en uno de los muebles, tan solo con un salto de cama negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Su cabello negro caía ligeramente por su frente. Con una mano sostenía una copa de vino, y con la otra acariciaba a una chica de cabello largo y castaño. A sus pies, estaba otra chica, rubia. Blaise le sonrió a su amigo cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Jack, no sueles venir acá tan temprano.- dijo Blaise.

La chica rubia que estaba a los pies de Blaise miró a Jack de forma seductora. Él la ignoró y se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño claro. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de forma arbitraria y colocó los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y un pantalón del mismo color. Sus ojos verdes oscuros resaltaban como dos faros en una tormenta.

-Vine porque tenemos que concretar lo que acordamos.- dijo Jack. – Los ángeles oscuros son peligrosos, hay que ayudar a Pansy.

-El Señor oscuro se lo encargó a ella. A ella le toca hablar con ellos y convencerlos de unírsenos. Además, no sé de qué te preocupas; se nos van a unir, les conviene.

Blaise había ya soltado a la chica de su derecha.

-Claro que se unirán, pero antes pueden lastimar a Pansy y lo sabes.

-Pansy es más astuta de lo que crees. Además, es una excelente bruja. Esos ángeles sufrirán mucho antes de atreverse a tocarla.

Jack dio un respingo. Blaise sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien. La ayudaremos.- dijo son borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios. – Parece que viejos fuegos nunca se apagan del todo…

Jack le dirigió una mirada ácida, temible, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra porque Pansy llegó. Aún cojeaba levemente por la mordida que había recibido. La morena pasó sus ojos de Jack a Blaise, y luego a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tan temprano y ya haciendo porquerías, Blaise.- dijo de forma venenosa.

-Y claro, princesa.- dijo Zabini y luego les ordenó a las chicas que se fueran. – Ya vengo, iré a cambiarme. No puedo recibirte así, tan inapropiadamente.

-Te he visto en peores situaciones.- dijo Pansy mientras él se alejaba. – Qué edonista.

Pansy se dejó caer en uno de los muebles y su cabello negro se esparció por la superficie de éste. Jack la observó durante algunos minutos sin decir nada. Luego habló:

-Blaise y yo vamos a acompañarte a hablar con los ángeles oscuros.

-Me parece bien.- acotó ella. – Lo convenciste para que lo hiciera, ¿cierto?

-No sé a qué te refieres. Te conocemos desde siempre, nos importa.

-Te importa.

Jack miró al techo. Pansy se incorporó y clavó sus ojos negros en él.

-Ni siquiera a Draco le interesa. Pero eso es normal. Estoy más que acostumbrada.

-Draco tiene su carácter.

-Si estoy con él es por tú culpa.

Jack clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la morena. Parecía irritado.

-No volvamos sobre ese tema, Pansy. Estás con él y punto.

-Claro, no vale la pena volver sobre el pasado.- dijo la morena volviendo a su posición inicial. – Ni a cómo me pusiste en los brazos de tu mejor amigo.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa forzada, rencorosa.

-No te quejaste cuando lo hice.

Pansy volvió a fijar sus ojos en los él. Ambos estaban en silencio. Zabini apareció vestido y se detuvo paseando la mirada por sus dos amigos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

**6.-**

Ginny estaba en la sala de Rufus Demiens, revisando libros de historia de Tirania, empapándose de las experiencias de otros que decidieron escribir sobre el bosque. No se sentía bien, ni física, ni emocionalmente. Su cuerpo le pesaba, y sentía los músculos adoloridos, un ardor incesante en los ojos y falta de apetito. Cada vez que se veía al espejo, observaba a una joven pálida que nada se parecía a la que era antes. Era Samantha, lo sabía. La estaba debilitando y tomando cada vez más fuerza sobre ella. Pero, ¿cómo detenerla? Y si algo le causaba preocupación al máximo era que si Samantha quería volver para tomar control sobre los poderes del bosque, ¿eso significaría que se uniría a la causa mortía? ¿Conocería Voldemort la historia de Samantha y el bosque? Claro, tenía que conocerla. A Voldemort no podía escapársele nada; por algo había seleccionado ese bosque para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Un repentino ruido la desconcentró. Miró alrededor: no había nadie, pero ya no pudo estar tranquila. Sentía una presencia innegable. Caminó rodeando la mesa central y observando todo lo que estaba al alcance.

-¿Hola?- dijo con la voz oscura que tampoco se parecía a la de ella, pero que ahora se había anidado en su garganta.

No hubo respuesta, pero entonces Ginny sintió más que sólo una presencia, sino una amenaza; una sensación tenebrosa, el aura de algún tipo de bestia. ¿Era eso posible? Estaban en una ciudad fortificada. ¿Podría haber penetrado alguna bestia a Rewenbel? Ginny dio dos pasos hacia atrás de forma instintiva, y sintió su espalda topar contra el pecho de alguien. Su piel se erizó y se volteó de inmediato para chocarse frente a frente con un hombre desconocido. Alto, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes y turquesa. Su piel era tan pálida que causaba una impresión lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertarla. Era joven, pero el aura letal que se expandía sobre él era reconocible. Ginny tomó su varita la extendió hacia él.

-Eres un vampiro. Más te vale que te alejes, o te irá muy mal.- dijo la pelirroja.

-No voy a alejarme hasta que hable con Harry Potter y sus amigos.- dijo él con una voz fuerte, de temple. – Mi nombre es Dante. Estoy en contra de la revolución de las bestias y vengo a unirme a su causa.

Ginny no bajó la varita. A pesar de que las palabras de Dante parecían sinceras, directas y bastante firmes, sus ojos turquesa seguían siendo amenazadores; la observaban como una presa, y aunque sabía muy bien que existían vampiros que decidían refrenar su voraz apetito, también conocía que el deseo por la sangre nunca se evaporaba de ellos. Podía verlo y saber que en el fondo, Dante la consideraba todo un banquete, y no un ser humano.

La pelirroja escuchó ruidos de pies bajando las escaleras. Sintió algo de alivio al saber que pronto no sería ella sola frente a ese vampiro.

Harry, Fred, George y Ron aparecieron y se quedaron paralizados al ver al Dante en el centro de la sala, y a Ginny apuntándolo con una varita. No tardaron en comprender de quién se trataba, pues su aura era inconfundible. Harry corrió y se colocó frente a la pelirroja, extendiendo su varita.

-Lárgate.- le dijo el moreno. – Ve a alimentarte a otro sitio.

Dante esbozó una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. Sus colmillos aparecieron ante los ojos de todos pero él pronto los ocultó.

-No vengo a alimentarme.- les dijo. – Vine porque pienso unirme a su causa. No quiero que la revolución de las bestias se lleve a cabo. Es preciso que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre lo que podemos, y no podemos hacer al respecto.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Parecieron comprender que necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible, y mejor aún de algún miembro de los clanes involucrados. Harry bajó la guardia, y lo mismo hizo Ginny. Ron fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Dónde está Luna?

**7.-**

Luna caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Rewenbel aledañas a la Avenida Cela. Estaba próxima a llegar, pero quería apresurarse porque la noche ya la había alcanzado, y aquellas calles estaban alejadas del centro de la ciudad; en ellas no transitaba ni un alma y todo lo que había a su alrededor eran ruinas de lo que parecían haber sido castillos de reyes. En un minuto llegó a la avenida, y pudo darse cuenta de que un hombre encapuchado permanecía en la entrada de las ruinas de un castillo de piedra gris. El hombre se internó en las ruinas.

Luna lo siguió.

Adentro la luz de la luna penetraba por los grandes agujeros o espacios rotos de la construcción, y era suficiente como para iluminar el lugar. El encapuchado reveló su rostro, y Luna fijó sus ojos azules nuevamente en los negros de Severus Snape.

-Me alegra verlo, Profesor.- dijo Luna. – Pero no comprendo…

-Soy yo el que debe hablar.- dijo Snape con un tono de voz duro, el que siempre había tenido, incluso en Hogwarts.

Severus caminó hacia la rubia pero mantuvo su distancia. Tenía que comentarle asuntos importantes, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a tolerar escucharla. No estaba de ánimos, ni de humor como para lidiar con charlas casuales, mucho menos con Luna Lovegood.

-Señorita Lovegood, creo que ya debe haber experimentado grandes cambios desde aquella vez que sucedió lo que sucedió en el Ministerio…

Luna asintió.

-Los cambios van a seguir apareciendo, y son duros de tolerar, lo sé. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarle. – Snape hizo una pausa corta. – Ya vamos al tercer mes desde lo sucedido en el Ministerio, y la evolución de su transformación, está llegando a un nivel elevado. De ahora en adelante debe tener cuidado. Las bestias lo saben, y lo primero que intentarán hacer será herirla.

La mirada de Luna se ensombreció por el temor, pero mantuvo su temple sereno.

-Me refiero a que incluso la buscarán y andarán tras sus pasos. Creo que entiende que representa para ellos un gran peligro. Van a intentar, por sobre todas las cosas, quitarla del camino.

Luna bajó la mirada por unos instantes y jugó con los dedos de sus manos. Un mechón tubio cayó ocultando parte de su rostro, pero lo colocó atrás de su oreja y volvió a mirar de frente a Snape.

-Eso tenía que suceder, ¿no es así?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Quisiera o no reconocerlo, encontraba en aquella chica aparentemente débil y frágil, una mujer valiente dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera necesario, y aquello lo sorprendía. Así como se horrorizaba del mal que poblaba el mundo mágico, también se asombraba de encontrar de vez en cuando personas que fueran capaces de dar sus vidas por una causa justa. No podía evitar sentir respeto hacia Luna.

-Quizás no puedan lastimarte. No sabemos exactamente cómo ha evolucionado el poder en ti.- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. – Aún así debes cuidarte.

-Lo haré. No se preocupe.- contestó la rubia.

-Hay algo más.- le dijo él. – Creo que sabes bien que Voldemort tiene una conexión con Harry, una conexión de sangre.

Luna asintió.

-Eso hace que Voldemort pueda ingresar a la mente de Harry. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo entrené para que lo detuviera, pero en ese entonces Voldemort estaba recién cobrando fuerza. Ahora es otro cantar. Necesito que me hagas saber si notas algo raro en Harry, porque si es así tendré que tomar medidas.

-¿Cómo podría avisarle?

-Por medio de esto.

Snape le extendió a Luna un cristal de color negro azulado. La rubia lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Para llamarme sólo tendrás que hablarle al centro de la piedra. Me llegará el mensaje de inmediato. Recuerda no mencionar tu nombre, ni tu locación; yo me encargaré de hallarlos.

Con esto Snape dio media vuelta haciendo volar su capa negra y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de desaparecer se detuvo, y sin voltear, le habló:

-Tenga mucho cuidado.

Y se fundió con la oscuridad de la noche.

**8.-**

Draco caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Malina entre abierta, y los guardias a los lados inmutados, como si nada sucediera. Avanzó hacia ellos y antes de preguntar lo que le intrigaba, obtuvo respuesta al escuchar la voz de Lucius en el interior de la habitación. Empujó aún más la puerta y se colocó en el umbral; su padre enfrentaba a Malina y los dos parecían desafiantes, molestos, iracundos.

-Quieras o no, mañana te llevaré con los elfos oscuros y les dirás lo que te diga. Si ellos tienen tu aprobación para unirse al Señor Oscuro y a la revolución, pues lo harán. Ellos harán todo lo que les digas, y tú harás lo que yo te ordene.

-¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción?- dijo Malina con la voz alzada, casi gritando. – Monstruo.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa oscura.

-No soy yo el que se ha relacionado con monstruos, sobrina.- le dijo de forma venenosa.

Malina lo miró con desprecio y levantó su mano para golpearlo, pero Lucius la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. La morena intentó soltarse forcejeando y al no poder conseguirlo le escupió en el rostro. El silencio fue mortal. Lucius se limpió la saliva de Malina; su mano temblaba y en sus ojos estaba anidada una ira poderosa e irrefrenable. Enloquecido por la furia sacó su varita. Draco lo detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos.

-¡Quítate Draco! ¡Es hora de que esta niña malcriada aprenda una lección!

-¿Acaso vas a golpearme como a tía Narcisa? ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!- gritó Malina fuera de sí.

-Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo, Padre.- dijo Draco en un tono de voz duro y oscuro, como si intentara ignorar lo que había escuchado hace algunos segundos atrás.

Lucius fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo, y comprendió que éste le hablaba en serio. Sintió una especie de escalofrío momentáneo que no supo definir, como si la mirada de Draco fuera la de un enemigo, pero pronto comprendió que aquello no podía ser. Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco lo siguió sin voltear a ver a su prima.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar?- preguntó Lucius una vez en el pasillo y caminando por éste.

-Potter y sus amigos están en Tirania.

-Lucius se detuvo justo al nivel de la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

-¿Y crees que el Señor Tenebroso no lo sabe?

El rubio arqueó una ceja. Aquello, sin duda, lo había sorprendido.

-Querido hijo, él sabe que Harry Potter y sus compinches están en Tirania. De hecho, es necesario que estén. Todo está planeado ya. Vamos a ganar, no hay forma alguna de que nos venzan. Están perdidos.

Tras pronuciar éstas palabras, Lucius desapareció a lo largo del pasillo. Draco permaneció estático. Había deseado otra respuesta: una que le asegurara de que los mortíos se encargarían de alejarlos de Tirania, y por lo tanto, de Hermione. Aquello no lo tranquilizaba. Su cercanía, así fuera variable, le molestaba profundamente.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Se topó de frente con Hermione, quien evidentemente había estado escuchando la conversación entre él y su padre. Lo observaba de una forma distinta. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo parecido a la confusión y a la marea fue aparece justo antes del desastre.

-¿Quién es Harry Potter?- preguntó ella con la voz casi en un hilo.


	21. El hallazgo

_bebitas!!! hola!!! siento mucho haberme tardado con la actualización, lo que pasa es que como ya les dije, empecé la facu, entonces estoy con cero de tiempo. No dejaré el fic así que no se preocupen! pero sí tengo noticias; voy a tener que extender el tiempo de mis publicaciones a cada dos semanas: repito, publicaré cada dos semanas. Lo siento, es que simplemente no tengo otra opción. Muchas gracias de verdad por su apoyo, y muchas gracias a las bebitas que me escribieron y que no tienen cuenta, lamento que no se la hayan hecho porq no puedo responderles si no están registradas, pero aún así me siento sumamente agradecida._

_besos, espero que les guste el chapter._

**Capítulo XX**

**El hallazgo  
**

**1.-**

- Dime…¿quién es Harry Potter?- insistió Hermione al no recibir respuesta del rubio. Sus ojos marrones parecían incendiarse y su labio inferior temblaba de forma ligera, casi imperceptible. Draco no conseguía articular palabra, y por ello reaccionó de forma violenta; ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Hermione hizo caso omiso al portazo y lo siguió mientras él caminaba hacia la ventana, huyendo de ella. - ¡Dime quién es él!

- ¿Por qué tanto interés por ese nombre? ¿ah!- gritó Draco sumamente irritado. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber!

Hermione se sostuvo la frente como si estuviera mareada y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…ese nombre…ese nombre….- dijo mientras se apretaba aún más la mano sobre la frente. – Ese nombre me quema por dentro…lo conozco…lo conocí en mi pasado…estoy segura…

Draco golpeó el muro con su puño cerrado y apoyó la frente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos. Si no le daba una respuesta convincente, Hermione continuaría registrando en su memoria una y otra vez y eso podría obligarla a recordar. Él no podía permitir que ella recordara; aquello era impensable. Debía hallar la forma de salir del problema. La sola idea de que Hermione pudiera recuperar la memoria le aterraba de una forma incomprensible.

Draco se volteó y la miró de frente. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella. _No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí, no lo voy a permitir,_ pensó. _Eres mía, Hermione Granger; ahora me perteneces._

-De cualquier forma iba a tener que decírtelo.- dijo él mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana y se iba desatando la corbata. – Es una verdad que debes saber.

Hermione parecía confundida pero permanecía atenta.

-Sí, conociste a Harry Potter; fue tu amigo, en el pasado…pero te traicionó.- la oscuridad en los ojos de Draco se intensificó al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. – Le informó a los comerciantes de tu paradero, y de no ser por mí, habrías muerto en manos de otros mortífagos. Lo hizo porque te convertiste en una carga para él: los magos que ayudan o se relacionan con impuros, suelen ser castigados por nosotros, mortíos…así que tu amistad ya no era conveniente.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que hubiera sido traicionada, vendida, por alguien que supuestamente había sido su amigo. No recordaba aquella amistad, pero ese nombre lo tenía marcado adentro, y ahora comprendía por qué. La castaña no se movía y tenía la mirada perdida en algún espacio vacío. Draco se había levantado y caminaba alrededor de ella, hablándole desde muy cerca, erizándole la piel:

-Harry Potter es una basura…es el enemigo…- le decía mientras la iba rodeando. – Harry Potter es un nombre que tú y yo odiamos, y odiaremos por siempre.

Hermione fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises de Draco; estaban infectados por una indignación elevada y poderosa. El rubio pasó su mano por la mejilla de la castaña y la acarició, luego se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

-No te preocupes, Niobe; yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar por todo.

**2.-**

Dante permanecía sentado en el centro de la mesa, mientras que Ginny, Harry, Ron, George y Fred continuaban parados a cierta distancia. El aura de Dante era extremadamente oscura pero había algo en él que inspiraba confianza; probablemente la franqueza de sus palabras. El vampiro no les había mentido; les había dejado en claro que aún estaba aprendiendo a controlarse y que de vez en cuando asesinaba humanos cuando perdía el control. Llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo. A pesar de la disposición espacial, Harry y los demás habían bajado la guardia.

-Entonces dices que Malina, princesa de los elfos oscuros, está de nuestra parte.- dijo Fred confirmando el relato de Dante. – En ese caso tenemos a los elfos oscuros de nuestro lado, pero faltan las demás especies. Seguimos siendo pocos.

-¿Y los vampiros?- dijo Ginny. - ¿Crees que puedas convencerlos?

Dante torció levemente la comisura de sus labios. Un esfuerzo bastante tétrico de una media sonrisa.

-No.- respondió de forma seca y tajante. – Los vampiros irán tras la propuesta de Voldemort, al menos que tengamos algo mejor qué ofrecerles.

-Y no lo tenemos.- dijo Harry preocupado. – Seremos sinceros, Dante: no tenemos nada qué ofrecer a las especies de este maldito bosque, pero aún así vamos a luchar….hasta el final.

Dante fijó sus ojos turquesa en los verdes de Harry. Podía notar que hablaba muy en serio. Era una tarea suicida, y sin embargo, todos allí estaban dispuestos a actuar aunque les costara la vida.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Luna. Los ojos oceánicos de la rubia se chocaron con los de sus amigos, y luego se posaron en el vampiro que permanecía sentado sobre el centro de la mesa.

-Oh, un vampiro.- dijo ella notándolo de inmediato. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

Ron caminó hacia ella y le susurró en la oreja:

-¿En dónde estabas?

La rubia no respondió.

-Luna, ya te explicaremos después todo esto. Se llama Dante y quiere ayudarnos con lo de la revolución.- dijo George, resumiendo.

-En fin.- continuó Dante mientras se paraba. – Malina y los elfos oscuros fingirán unirse a Voldemort, quizás desde adentro hallemos alguna debilidad que podamos usar en su contra.

-¿Cómo nos contactaremos contigo?- dijo Fred.

-Yo los buscaré, no se preocupen.- dijo Dante mientras saltaba hacia la ventana. – Tengo su olor claramente identificado.

Y con esto desapareció.

Ron tomó a Luna por el brazo sin ejercer presión.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-Tenemos que abandonar Rewenbel mañana por la mañana.- intervino Ginny. – Hay que buscar a los clanes, y hablar con cada uno, intentar convencerlos, así fracasemos en el intento.

-Definitivamente.- dijo George.

-¿En dónde estabas?- insistió Ron atrayendo a Luna hacia él, sin soltarla del brazo.

-En Dansawl, ciudad de magos y brujas obreros, hay un hombre llamado Fedomir, que sabe cómo ubicar a cualquier clan. Necesitaremos de su ayuda para encontrar a los clanes.- dijo Fred.

-Entonces iremos allá.- dijo Harry.

Ginny fue la primera en subir las escaleras, seguida por Harry, George y Fred. Luna quiso seguirlos, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

-Quiero subir, Ron.- dijo Luna de forma dulce, y rehuyendo a su mirada.

-No quisiste salir conmigo y Alexis, pero sí sola.- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose aún más. – Me gustaría saber a dónde fuiste.

-Salí al anochecer; tú y Alexis lo hicieron por la tarde…a esa hora no me apetecía.

-No te apetecía…

-No…

-Está bien.- dijo Ron soltándola y haciéndose a un lado.

Luna lo miró por un instante antes de subir, los ojos miel del pelirrojo parecían resentidos, algo molestos. La rubia se dirigió a las escaleras y mientras las subía, habló:

-Espero que te hayas divertido con Alexis.

Casi no pudo creer que hubiera pronunciado aquella frase. Había sonado como una niña celosa, y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido y su corazón latía fuertemente. Hubiera querido retroceder el tiempo, pero ya era tarde. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, una mano la tomó por la cintura y la forzó a voltear. Se chocó de frente con la mirada intensa de Ron y antes de poder decir nada, el pelirrojo tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho, apretándola contra él. Luna pudo sentir en la palma de su mano la fuerza de los latidos del corazón de Ron y tembló. Una sensación extraña la envolvió por completo y sintió que podría desfallecer de un minuto a otro. Ron no cortó el contacto visual; sus ojos lanzaban llamas poderosas.

-Ni Alexis, ni ninguna otra chica me importan en lo absoluto.- le dijo en un tono de voz profundo que le erizó la piel. - ¿Sientes esto?- y apretó aún más la mano de Luna contra su pecho. – Esto sólo lo haces tú.

Luna no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Sentía el rostro ardiendo y un calor que la recorría toda. Ron la soltó de forma delicada y se alejó directo hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Luna se apoyó contra la pared intentando normalizar su respiración.

Una sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios.

**3.-**

Hermione permanecía parada junto a la ventana. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban tristeza, pero a la vez estaban firmes y no denotaban debilidad.

-Entonces mi hermano está a salvo…- dijo ella.

-Sí, y me encargaré de que continúe de ese modo.- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama. – Es todo lo que sé de tu pasado. Tus padres están muertos. No hay nada más qué decir.

-No puedo recordar nada.- dijo ella con un tono de voz frío, lejano.

-Quizás algún día lo hagas.- dijo Draco hipócritamente. – Ahora, el cuaderno…

Hermione pareció salir de su ensueño y caminó hacia la mesa de noche, abrió el cajón, y sacó unas hojas que entregó en las manos de Draco.

-Lo traduje de forma manual.- dijo la castaña. – Léelo. Cuando termines, hay algo que debo decirte.

Draco la miró de forma inquisitiva y luego clavó sus ojos grises en las hojas que sostenían sus manos. Hermione lo vio leer de forma atenta cada una de las palabras de Narcisa. Sí, tendría que decirle que ella también había escuchado esa voz del bosque, esa voz infantil que le pedía jugar. Ella también sentía, a veces, una extraña atracción hacia el bosque. Como si el peligro la embriagara, como si hubiera algo preciado dentro de la boca del lobo. Sí, tenía que decirle. Las cosas con Draco ahora estaban mejores que en el pasado. Ella no sabía explicar cómo, ni por qué, y estaba segura de que él tampoco podría, pero todo era diferente. Antes, Draco la había torturado sin sentir piedad, y aquel mismo día no había sido capaz de insistir con el Imperius. Ya una vez le salvó la vida, se tomó la molestia de internarse en el bosque para salvar a una esclava. Antes a ella se le habría hecho imposible negociar con él, imposible desafiarlo en lo más mínimo; ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Draco seguía siendo ese ser peligroso, pero ya no era mortal en lo absoluto, al menos cuando se trataba de ella. Hermione se preguntaba si él estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia ella. Aquella mañana en el estudio, cuando hicieron el amor, lo sintió más entregado que nunca. ¿Era sólo placer físico, o algo más? ¿Sería posible que Draco Malfoy se estuviera encariñando con una impura?

Entonces recordó las palabras de Brena. A pesar de que lo había chantajeado, y de que él le había soltado algunas verdades de su historia pasada, ella estaba segura de que había más, mucho más, que él le ocultaba. Debía hallar la forma de entrar en aquel estudio y revisar entre sus cosas, quizás así encontraría algo, una pista de quién fue en el pasado. ¿Pero cómo? Aquella casa estaba poblada de sirvientes, y el estudio usualmente estaba ocupado.

De repente fijó sus ojos de Draco. El rubio había dejado las hojas sobre el escritorio y permanecía con la mirada perdida, ensimismada. Sus ojos grises parecían tristes, melancólicos. Otra vez ese dolor, marcado como una cicatriz indeleble, surgía de cada una de sus facciones. Hermione avanzó hacia él y se detuvo a unos centímetros, lo observaba con piedad, como si sintiera ese dolor que lo marcaba.

-Hay esperanzas de que esté viva.- dijo ella en voz baja. – Todavía puedes encontrarla.

-Sí.- dijo Draco. – Voy a encontrarla.

El rubio se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Hermione no supo qué hacer. Supuso que aquello era lo único que Draco quería, la traducción, y como ya era tarde dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz del rubio la detuvo en seco.

-No he dicho que te puedes ir.

Hermione volteó y lo observó.

-Aún tienes algo qué decirme, ¿recuerdas?

La castaña lo había olvidado por un instante. El sufrimiento de Draco la había obnubilado y le había hecho dejar a un lado la situación del bosque.

-Además, ya no usarás tu habitación.- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie. – De ahora en adelante dormirás aquí. Haré mover tus cosas mañana por la mañana.

Hermione sintió aquellas palabras como agua helada sobre su pecho. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco quería que ella compartiera la habitación con él?

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó sin pensarlo.

-Porque me da la gana de que sea así.- le respondió él de mal humor, como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido inútil y absurda.

Draco se fue desabotonando la camisa y se la sacó, dejando visibles sus pectorales bien formados. Hermione decidió que era tiempo de hablar:

-Yo también he escuchado esas voces.

El rubio dejó de moverse. Por un momento el silencio de expandió a lo largo de la habitación y Hermione se sintió intimidada. Draco fue volteándose lentamente, hasta clavar sus ojos grises en los de ella. Había una expresión oscura en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Las puedo escuchar. También he sentido esa atracción hacia el bosque que describe tu madre en el cuaderno.- completó Hermione. – Se me ocurre que si sigo esos instintos, quizás el bosque me lleve hacia donde llevó a tu madre; quizás podamos hallarla de ese modo.

-¡Cállate! No tienes idea de lo que dices.- dijo Draco furioso mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba fuertemente del brazo. - ¿Desde cuándo te sucede esto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato?

-No sabía que tenía relevancia hasta que leí el cuaderno.- dijo Hermione confundida por la reacción del rubio. – Esta es la forma de hallar a tu madre. Si tenemos cuidado, nada malo pasará.

-Tirania es el lugar más peligroso del mundo mágico.- dijo Draco, bastante molesto. – Eres una niña. No tienes idea de lo que estás proponiendo. A veces tu ingenuidad es ridícula. Permitir que el bosque te atraiga igual que lo hizo con mi madre sería entregarte en bandeja de plata. No pienso hacerlo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y sintió su propio corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Estaba protegiéndola?

-Escúchame claramente, Niobe; cada vez que sientas al bosque llamarte, o escuches esas voces, quiero que me lo informes.- dijo Draco mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella nuevamente. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y se colocó otros de seda negra para dormir. - ¿Entendiste?

-Sí.- dijo ella.

Draco la observó, podía notar que estaba sumamente confundida. Él también lo estaba. No comprendía por qué, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca. Había querido resistirse a ese deseo que lo hacía arder por dentro, pero ya no; él la tenía, la poseía, era suya. Tenía todo el derecho a disfrutar de Hermione Granger como le diera la gana. Habría prferido despreciarla, detestarla tanto como al principio, cuando la vio en aquella jaula y la compró a los comerciantes, pero aquello ya era pasado. Todo había cambiado, y él debía adaptarse a esos cambios. La realidad era que la deseaba, y que encontraba en ella una paz que no hallaba en ninguna otra parte. La usaría para satisfacer sus deseos. Era de él, sólo de él. Pero prefería no pensar; no analizar nada de aquello porque eso sólo conseguía irritarlo. Se irritaba consigo mismo por no odiarla, por no despreciarla como debiera; por necesitarla.

Draco caminó hacia la cama y se acostó. Miró a Hermione que permanecía como una estatua a unos metros.

-Si no quieres dormir, ese no es mi problema.- dijo secamente mientras apagaba las luces con un hechizo y se cubría.

Tras unos minutos sintió el cálido cuerpo de Hermione introducirse bajo las sábanas y acomodarse junto a él. Pocas veces en su vida había dormido tan tranquilo.

**4.-**

George intentaba dormir, pero las pesadillas aparecían cada vez que conseguía sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Todas se referían a Gabrielle y a sus recuerdos, a esa noche terrible.

Tras ver al Simurg, Gabrielle tomó cientos de fotos corriendo alrededor del ave. George no había tenido tanta suerte; le había sido imposible arrancarle una pluma. En su último intento, el Simurg se convirtió en una llama ardiente de fuego y el pelirrojo tuvo que correr hacia Gabrielle para alejarla y que las llamas no la consumieran. La morena entraba en un trance cuando tomaba fotos; parecía no percibir la realidad, sólo aquello que le interesaba capturar en su cámara mágica.

-Supongo que no podrás tener la pluma después de todo.- dijo Gabrielle un poco desanimada por George. – Lo siento…

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

-No me importa. Obtuve algo mucho más hermoso en este viaje.- le dijo, y ella se sonrojó pero trató de ocultarlo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de forma coqueta.

-Me amas, Weasley. Qué tierno.

George la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Ella sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando el pelirrojo rozó sus labios con los de ella, y luego la besó. Aquel beso duró algunos minutos, los dos se disfrutaban y sentían sus corazones latir estrepitosamente. Casi sin aliento se separaron, y al mirarse fijamente sintieron una conexión irrompible que estaban seguros duraría para siempre.

-Te amo.- dijo Gabrielle mientras acariciaba el cabello de George. – Eres un estúpido, engreído, egocéntrico, presuntuoso y competitivo, pero te amo.

-Y tú una necia, terca, obstinada, orgullosa y caprichosa…- dijo George mientras repartía besos por el rostro de Gabrielle. – Y eres la primera que me hace sentir esto.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hago sentir?

-Que quiero estar contigo para siempre…

Gabrielle sonrió. Los dos hicieron el viaje de regreso felices, llenos de alegría y expectativas. Durante el camino George le contó acerca de su hermano gemelo, Fred, y de su familia. Gabrielle también habló de su familia; tenía una hermana menor a la que adoraba, era su centro, su sol, una pequeña que lamentablemente había nacido ciega, pero era un ángel, y precisamente su nombre era Angélica. Sus padres era una pareja trabajadora por quienes sentía también un afecto desmedido. Se veía obligada a alejarse de ellos por su profesión de fotógrafa, y también por ese fuego interno que la llevaba a ser nómada, a no permanecer en un solo sitio. Pero cuando regresaba, cuando entraba a esa casa que era su hogar, un sentimiento indescriptible de paz y sosiego la embargaban, y aquello era incomparable.

-Te los presentaré. Los adorarás.- le dijo Gabrielle una vez que estuvieron en Londres y George insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa.

Entonces sucedió.

Al llevar al barrio en donde vivía la familia de Gabrielle los dos se detuvieron espantados. Todo estaba destruido; carcomido por las llamas de un fuego imparable y muchos corrían intentando salvarse. George identificó rápidamente a los agresores; esas capuchas negras y esos guantes eran inconfundibles; eran mortífagos. El pelirrojo comprendió que todo había cambiado en su ausencia, que era `probable que durante el viaje, los mortífagos se hubieran tomado el mundo mágico y estuvieran atacándolo. Pronto vio a Gabrielle correr e internarse en el caos.

-¡Gabrielle!- gritó y corrió tras ella, esquivando hechizos, fuego, y personas desesperadas.

Un hechizo que no reconoció lo rozó en el hombro, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que sintió como si le estuvieran amputando aquella extremidad. Avanzó un poco más pero cayó al suelo. El dolor era exacerbado. Sintió un golpe de fiebre intenso que lo hacía delirar. A unos metros vio a Gabrielle gritando y llorando frente a una casa, y entre sus brazos, el cadáver de una niña de cabellos negros. Podía ver el dolor de Gabrielle, quería llegar hasta ella, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Entonces vio un rostro conocido, un vestido negro, un cabello oscuro y ensortijado, unos ojos grandes y negros y unos labios pálidos.

-Bellatrix…- alcanzó a pronunciar.

Bellatrix tomó a Gabrielle de su cabello y la lanzó lejos del cadáver de Angélica. La mortífaga pateó y escupió sobre el cuerpo de la niña, y luego lanzó un crucio sobre Gabrielle. George intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero era imposible, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel entonces; temía ver morir a Gabrielle, que ella murieran frente a él sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Aquello no sucedió; pero unos hombres altos, mortífagos, la tomaron por los brazos mientras ella seguía bajo el crucio, y la arrastraron, llevándosela…

Llevándosela para siempre…

George despertó bañado en sudor. Miró el reloj: aún era de madrugada. Fred descansaba en la cama contigua. Tras respirar profundamente, y sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y lloró silenciosamente, pronunciando el nombre de Gabrielle, ese nombre…quemándolo por dentro.

**5.-**

Luna despertó de forma violenta. Sintió con ardor en el pecho, una sensación de peligro que la hizo levantarse de la cama y correr hacia la ventana. Afuera no había nada, sólo la oscuridad de la noche, tan espesa y tan oscura como los tiempos que se avecinaban. Se tranquilizó un poco, pero la sensación era perenne.

-Vamos Luna, no hay nada.- se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba la ventana.

Pero entonces, al voltearse, vio una sombra reflejada en la pared. No había forma física, pero era una presencia, lo sabía. Su corazón se detuvo y observó por el contorno del ojo su varita, descansando sobre la mesa de noche. Mentalmente contó hasta tres, y se lanzó hacia la cama pero la varita salió volando y quedó pegada el techo. Luna vio a la sombra volar alrededor de ella, y luego tomarla de las muñecas, elevándola en el aire. La rubia gritó.

-¿Quién eres!- le gritó mientras intentaba soltarse, pero no lo conseguía. La presión invisible en las muñecas era fuerte, y la lastimaba.

Pronto la sombra cobró forma, y vio unas alas grandes y patas de ave, mas un rostro femenino, lleno de plumas, de ojos saltones.

-Una arpía…- dijo casi de forma inaudible.

-Tú…- dijo la bestia mientras Luna caía al suelo. La arpía avanzó hacia ella y extendió sus garras, pero justo cuando intentó dejarlas caer sobre la rubia, algo la detuvo.

La rubia no lo comprendía. Aquella criatura pudo haberla partido en dos con sus garras, pero se había detenido de forma inexplicable. Entonces, por el espejo que se encontraba a unos metros, pudo verse a sí misma. Su cabello rubio brillaba más que nunca con unos rayos dorados que iluminaban la habitación, y sus ojos, sus ojos nunca habían sido tan azules como en ese mismo instante. Su piel, blanca y porcelánica, irradiaba luz propia. Luna misma se asombró de aquello. _Tiene que ser el poder, tiene que ser lo que hay en mi interior_, pensó.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y la arpía retrocedió. Su expresión seguía siendo amenazadora, pero no conseguía volver a atacarla. De sus ojos de ave rapiña surgieron gruesas lágrimas, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma espasmódica. Luna miró con indiferencia cómo la piel de la arpía comenzaba a cuartearse, como su fuera piedra, y sangre comenzaba a correr de las grietas que quedaban.

-Dile a los de tu raza, o a cualquiera que esté tras de mí que aquí estoy, esperándolos.- dijo Luna. – Y cuéntales lo que te sucedió por intentar dañarme. Diles que ya no se trata solo de una bruja más, cuéntales del poder.

La arpía corrió hacia la ventana y se arrojó por ella dejando un rastro de sangre por el suelo y el marco. Luna sintió una fuerza en su interior que la agitaba, pero una vez que la bestia huyó, la fuerza fue disminuyendo dejándola agotada y bañada en sudor. Miró sus manos: temblaban. Sí, ya estaba sucediendo: el poder era mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo.

**6.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Draco vestido, sentado junto a ella, observándola en silencio. Se restregó los ojos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola. Sus mejillas se encendieron. El rostro de Draco era tan frío como siempre. Sin dejar de mirarla se colocó unos guantes de cuero negro.

-Hoy vamos a salir, Niobe.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar palabra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sirviente ingresó con una charola llena de alimentos varios, un desayuno individual suculento a simple vista. La dejó sobre la cama y se retiró. La castaña observó la charola en silencio.

-Y bien, come.- dijo Draco señalándole el desayuno.

Hermione abrió la boca y nada salió, ni una sola palabra, durante algunos segundos.

-¿Es para mí?

-Sí.- dijo él secamente. – Yo ya desayuné.

La castaña no podía creerlo, ni entenderlo. A las esclavas nunca solían darles tanto alimento, mucho menos en la mañana. Hermione seguía sin probar bocado, y observaba a Draco, quien se colocaba su túnica negra a unos metros.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sumamente aturdida.

Draco dio un respingo, evidentemente fastidiado.

-Si no quieres comer, no lo hagas.- le dijo en un tono bastante rudo. – No es mi problema.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, y tras unos breves segundos estiró la mano hacia la charola y comenzó a comer.

**7.-**

La mañana era soleada y vivaz. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, George y Fred se levantaron con el alba, desayunaron y se despidieron de Rufus y de Alexis. Mientras caminaban de nuevo a las profundidades del bosque, alejándose cada vez más de la entrada de Rewenbel, fueron discutiendo asuntos importantes:

-El bosque siempre intenta separarnos, hay que hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Ron limpiando su varita.

-Supongo que lanzar chispas al cielo no funcionaría.- dijo Fred.

-La mejor opción que tenemos es que si nos volvemos a separar, nos dirijamos hacia el punto en donde acordamos, en este caso, Dansawl.- dijo Harry. – Es la única alternativa.

De repente Harry se detuvo. Todos hicieron lo mismo, algo confundidos. El moreno se volteó, y vio que a unos metros de ellos, estaba Ginny, apoyándose en sus propias rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba de forma sonora, más bien ruidosa. Su piel estaba más pálida que nunca y su cabello rojo resaltaba como un río de sangre.

-Ginny…- dijo Fred caminando hacia ella, angustiado, pero la pelirroja extendió su mano en el aire.

-¡Detente! ¡No des un paso más!- le gritó con una voz que ya no era la de ella; era oscura, penetrante, mortal.

-Ginny…yo sé qué tú puedes contra esto.- dijo Luna dando un paso hacia adelante. – Esa bruja no va a poder al menos que tú te rindas.

Ginny seguía temblando y respirando de forma ruidosa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se clavaba las uñas en las piernas, como si sintiera un dolor insoportable.

-Es el bosque. Cada vez es peor para ella.- dijo Luna a los demás. – Pero sé que Ginny va a poder, yo sé que ella puede.

Harry observaba la escena como una piedra. Su corazón latía violentamente y sus manos estaban hechas puños. No podía soportar ver a Ginny en ese estado; se sentía impotente, incapaz de protegerla.

-¡Ginny lucha!- gritó Ron desesperado.

La pelirroja pegó un grito ensordecedor que invadió todo el bosque y duró algunos segundos. Luego su voz se apagó, y cayó casi desfallecida al suelo. Su respiración era agitada, pero ya no ruidosa, y ya no temblaba. Un sudor frío la envolvía. Todos corrieron hacia ella.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy bien.- dijo Ginny, pero su voz sonaba más débil que nunca, y su aspecto era peor que el de un cadáver. Harry se espantó al verla en aquel estado. El moreno la cargó entre sus brazos y ella intentó resistirse, pero carecía de fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Sigamos, yo la llevaré.- dijo Harry.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar más sobre el suceso.

**8.-**

- ¡Te alimentaremos, Tirania!- gritaba Zabini mientras saltaba eufórico, esquivando ramas y elevaciones de tierra. - ¡A ti y a todas tus bestias!

- Blaise deja de hacerte el payaso.- dijo Pansy, fastidiada, siguiéndolo unos metros atrás.

- Déjame divertirme, princesa. Después de todo, ser tu guarda espaldas no es entretenido.- dijo Blaise esta vez parando de saltar y haciendo pucheros.

- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda.- agregó Pansy venenosamente.

- Spencer la pidió.- dijo Blaise señalando a Jack, que caminaba no muy atrás de la morena.

Los tres mortífagos se habían internado en el bosque desde temprano por la mañana y seguían la ruta que daba a la cascada, ingreso a territorio de los ángeles oscuros. Los árboles eran grises, casi negros por aquel sector, y sus troncos torcidos, así que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse más de un metro a ellos. Pansy parecía fastidiada de tanto caminar, pero entendía que por aquella zona los caballos se ponían inquietos, como si sintieran algo terrible que nadie más era capaz de percibir.

De vez en cuando la morena volteaba para ver a Jack, quien avanzaba no muy lejos de ella. Su relación con él era bastante compleja; se preguntaba si él continuaría molesto por sus comentarios de ayer. Trató de no pensar en ello, pero miles de ideas rondaban por su mente y el pasado parecía volver a golpearla con fuerza. Desde que su relación con Draco había iniciado formalmente, ella había dejado atrás el asunto con Jack; incluso su rencor, que tan sólo afloraba de vez en cuando y en raras ocasiones. Sin embargo, en el fondo siempre estaba allí, perenne, eterno, ese resentimiento que a pesar de todo guardaba hacia Jack. Eso casi los había dividido, pero más pudo todos los años que llevaban juntos, esa amistad que desde niños fue tan fuerte y que los unió muy por encima de su propia voluntad. _Una amistad..sólo una amistad,_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa triste y sarcástica a la vez.

Pronto los tres mortífagos escucharon el sonido del río, lo que les indicó que estaban cerca. Blaise fue el primero en correr de forma veloz para adelantarse y Pansy y Jack lo siguieron. En cuestión de segundos estuvieron al inicio de la gran cascada. La morena tomó aire.

-Y bien, aquí vamos.- dijo mientras saltaba hacia el camino de rocas que se dirigían a la cascada.

Jack y Blaise la siguieron, pero ambos sacaron sus varitas de forma instintiva; no iban a adentrarse a un parque de juegos. Los ángeles oscuros eran peligrosos y sumamente violentos. Se alimentaban de órganos humanos y de carroña, y a veces mataban por simple placer.

Una vez que los tres atravesaron la cascada se vieron frente a un túnel de piedra negruzco. Pansy avanzó sin miedo y empuñó su varita con firmeza. Los mortífagos seguían el camino irregular, alejándose cada vez más del agua y de la luz del sol.

-Pansy, no te alejes.- dijo Jack.

-Claro que no, papá.- le respondió ella.

-Por fin hay luz.- dijo Blaise.

Los tres avanzaron hacia la salida del túnel, pero entonces Pansy extendió los brazos deteniendo a Jack y a Blaise para que no prosiguieran. Sus ojos morenos estaban fijos en el exterior; allí, al menos unos diez ángeles oscuros permanecían reunidos, aparentemente discutiendo acerca de algo, y más atrás, sentada sobre una gran piedra gris, una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabellos rubios. Estaba pálida y notablemente desmejorada.

-Por toda magia oscura….esa es…- dijo Blaise pero Jack completó la frase:

-Narcisa Malfoy…

Pansy tragó saliva.

-La mamá de Draco…


	22. La suma de todos los males

_Hola bebitas!! mil gracias por leer, por sus comentarios que siempre me animan tanto, y por estar apoyándome 100%. Les prometí que publicaría con más demora por la facu, pero que publicaría! y aquí estoy, cumpliendo con lo que dije. Lo único que realmente lamento es que estoy tan corta de tiempo, que me cuesta en verdad responder sus mensajes. Sin embargo, justo ahora que publique este capítulo me pondré a responderles. Quiero disculparme con aquellas bebitas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction net y por eso no puedo responderles. Perdónenme, pero leo todos sus mensajes, y de verdad me animan muchísimo, y me hacen mucho bien, porque me anima mucho saber que no me estoy tomando el tiempo de avanzar con el fic en vano, que tengo lectoras que disfrutan de lo que hago, y eso es una recompensa genial por la que vale la pena liarme todo lo que me lío para publicar, con el poco tiempo del que dispongo._

_mil besos a todas! Les cuento que pronto habrán videos musicales de George/Brena, Ginny/Harry, Luna/Ron, y por supuesto: Draco/Hermione. Claro, desde la versión de éste Fic._

_Espero que les guste el chapter.  
_

**Capítulo XXI**

**La suma de los males**

**1.-**

Pansy se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sentía un ligero temblor que la cubría por completo. El cielo se había tornado gris, y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba. Ninguno de los tres mortífagos pronunció palabra durante varios minutos. El cabello rubio platinado de Narcisa caía por la roca y se expandía; su piel era pálida, al igual que sus labios. Estaba débil y excesivamente delgada. Los ángeles oscuros permanecían en el centro y no se habían percatado de su presencia. Fue Jack el primero en romper el silencio:

-Hay que seguir con el plan, tal y como lo acordamos.

-¡Pero es la mamá de Draco!- dijo Pansy en un tono excesivamente alto, por lo que Zabini se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

-Jack tiene razón.- dijo Blaise. – Los ángeles oscuros son muy peligrosos. Si intentamos quitarles lo que consideran suyo, estaremos desafiándolos.

-No nos conviene de ningún modo, Pansy.- dijo Jack. – Nuestra misión es que se unan a nosotros, al Señor Oscuro. ¿Te parece que lo conseguiremos arrebatándoles a Narcisa?

-No podemos dejarla aquí.- agregó Pansy, quitándose de encima a Blaise. – Es la mamá de …

-Eso está más que claro.- dijo Jack. – Y nosotros somos sus amigos. Por supuesto que le avisaremos a Draco de inmediato dónde está su madre; pero lo que no vamos a hacer es entrar en territorio de ángeles oscuros y desafiarlos, porque tenemos todas las de perder.

Pansy comprendió que Jack tenía razón. No había punto en intentar arrebatarles a Narcisa. Tenían que ser inteligentes; si ella estaba viva, era por alguna razón. Por lo pronto no debían preocuparse de aquello. ¿Qué era lo que los ángeles oscuros querían de Narcisa? ¿Por qué la mantenían con vida? No podían obtener respuestas a esas preguntas, pero lo que sí podían hacer era seguir con el plan; aferrarse al plan como si fuera lo único sobre la tierra.

La morena respiró profundo y caminó hacia el exterior de la gruta. Un rayo cayó del cielo de forma estruendosa y todos los ángeles oscuros que permanecían en el centro parecieron sentir la presencia de los mortíos. Sus pieles, pálidas y translúcidas, dejaban ver las venas oscuras brotadas, palpitantes. Sus ojos grandes y negros se fijaron en la morena y en los dos chicos que la acompañaban, y que permanecían cada uno a los lados de la chica. Un ángel femenino extendió sus enormes alas y las venas de su rostro brotaron de forma grotesca. Otro ángel, masculino, a su derecha, le contuvo con una mano.

-¿Quiénes son y por qué osan a penetrar tierras oscuras?- dijo el ángel masculino. – ¿Es que acaso no saben que acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte? Nadie abandona éstas tierras, una vez que se ha atrevido a pisarlas.

-Pues nosotros seremos los primeros.- dijo Pansy levantándose la manga de la túnica y descubriendo así, su antebrazo. Los ángeles no dieron un solo paso atrás, pero parecieron controlar más su sed de sangre y violencia al ver la marca tenebrosa.

-Voldemort y sus aliados nos tienen sin cuidado. Tirania no tiene reyes ni reinas, ni reglas, ni líderes, ni seguidores; aquí la única norma es matar o ser asesinado. Así que si creen que esa marca les salvará la vida, se equivocan.

-Venimos a discutir un tema importante.- dijo la morena, intentando ignorar a Narcisa, unos metros atrás. – Venimos a pedirles que se unan a nosotros; que se unan a Voldemort en su lucha por conquistar el mundo mágico.

Varios ángeles oscuros respingaron y parecieron disgustados, ofendidos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos interés en llevar a un mago al poderío del mundo mágico?- dijo el ángel mientras varias de sus venas empezaban a brotar, signo de su creciente irritación.

Un rayo cayó nuevamente, y esta vez lo siguió miles de gotas de agua que empezaron a caer del cielo sobre ellos. Pansy dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Ustedes apoyarán al Señor Oscuro.- dijo la morena. – Y lo harán porque a cambio, él les entregará un festín de sangre; sangre de todos los mestizos…al bosque.

Los ángeles oscuros se mantuvieron un silencio y un cambio drástico se reflejó en sus expresiones. Parecían, más que nunca, piedras talladas en mármol blanco; gárgolas góticas y silentes.

-Nandiel, déjame eliminarlos.- dijo el mismo ángel femenino que se había mostrado agresivo desde el inicio.

-Cállate, Galadriel.- dijo el masculino, que definitivamente lideraba al resto. – ¡Humana! ¿Te das cuenta de que jugar con aseveraciones de ese tipo puede llevarte a una muerte peculiarmente dolorosa?

-No estoy jugando.- dijo Pansy con mucha más fortaleza, sin ceder. Sus ojos eran perlas de un negro casi tan profundo como el de los ángeles. Estaba empapada, y varios mechones de cabello permanecían pegados a su rostro. – El Señor Oscuro nos envió a transmitirles este llamado, esta propuesta de alianza.

Nandiel permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, su respiración era sonora; parecía atrapar grandes bocanadas de aire cada vez que respiraba, como si succionara todo el oxígeno a su alrededor. Lo mismo sucedía con los otros ángeles oscuros que lo rodeaban. Jack notó de inmediato que aquello debía ser cierto, pues sentía el aire pesado y se le estaba dificultando respirar en aquel lugar.

Nandiel dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Explícanos la propuesta de tu líder, humana.

**2.-**

Después de desayunar Hermione tomó una ducha en el baño de Draco, se colocó el kimono, se recogió el cabello en una rosca, y tras colocarse el antifaz blanco que cubría gran parte de su rostro, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su amo. Draco la esperaba en las afueras de la mansión. Su corcel negro estaba listo, y el blanco de Hermione también. El rubio se subió con gran agilidad al pura sangre, y éste relinchó levemente pero se dejó montar. La castaña asió con fuerza su espada y la aseguró en el cinto que rodeaba su cintura antes de subir a su corcel. Los grises de Draco se clavaron en los de ella, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era increíble cómo con tan solo mirarla podía causar tal efecto en ella.

-Sígueme.- dijo el rubio y cabalgó con rapidez cruzando la puerta hacia las afueras de la fortaleza Malfoy, y al interior de Tirania.

Hermione cabalgaba velozmente tras él, esquivando ramas y raíces grandes que brotaban de la tierra. Creyó escuchar, mientras el viento hacía volar los pliegues de su kimono, risas infantiles, pero las ignoró. Podía ver a unos metros la capa negra de Draco volar como un manto oscuro y seductor que la obligaba a permanecer junto a él. El rubio sostenía las riendas de su caballo con ambas manos, cubiertas por guantes negros.

Pronto la luz del sol comenzó a disminuir. Hermione notó que estaban bajando una especie de cuesta, y que los árboles cada vez estaban más unidos, como formando un pasaje tenebroso y zigzagueante. La castaña agitó las riendas de su corcel, no quería perder a Draco, y él avanzaba a gran velocidad. El rubio parecía conocer aquel camino extraño. Continuaron a lo largo de aquel pasaje interminable de troncos torcidos. Según los cálculos de la castaña, debían haber estado cabalgando más de media hora, cuando por fin, llegaron a un pequeño claro y Draco se detuvo. Hermione estaba agitada, apenas podía regularizar su respiración. Bajó del corcel y se apoyó en éste, cerrando los ojos y descansando un poco. Cuando los abrió, por primera vez analizó el lugar. Se trataba de un claro como cualquier otro, pero había una gran jaula colgando de la rama de un árbol gigantesco. En esa jaula, yacía el cuerpo pálido de un hombre. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que estaba muerto, pero pronto, al ver aquella cabeza moverse ligeramente y abrir los orificios de sus fosas nasales en dirección hacia ella, supo que se equivocaba.

-Buenos días, Nigel.- dijo Draco, y Hermione notó la oscuridad en su expresión. Sus ojos grises se cubrieron por una neblina negra, amenazadora, y sus facciones parecían más que nunca, las de un ángel caído. Había algo casi perverso en Draco, algo que no conseguía explicar, pero que le heló la sangre.

El hombre en la jaula se apoyó con dificultad en sus manos. Su cabello negro era largo, y alcanzaba sus hombros. Estaba tan pálido, que había partes de su piel que tomaban una tonalidad casi púrpura. Sus labios estaban partidos, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Pronto escuchó la respiración sonora de aquel hombre, y se asustó. Sintió un aviso de peligro terrible, y sin querer, dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo el mango de su espada. Nigel continuaba abriendo las fosas nasales, y los vellos de los brazos de Hermione se levantaron. Sí, estaba percibiendo su aroma. Nigel abrió los ojos, unos ojos grandes de un turquesa con manchas negras que se fijaron en ella, y de repente, se lanzó sobre las rejas de la jaula como si quisiera romperlas con un grito bestial, monstruoso, que aterró a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, las rejas quemaron el pecho de Nigel, y él tuvo que rendirse y caer al centro de la jaula nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, débil, en sufrimiento. De sus labios partidos, asomaban dos grandes colmillos.

_Un vampiro_, pensó Hermione.

Draco bajó de su pura sangre, y sin quitar los ojos del vampiro al que parecía haber capturado hace ya algún tiempo, caminó hacia la jaula.

-Debes estar realmente hambriento. ¿No es así? – dijo el rubio con cierto placer sádico que no pudo esconder. – Supongo que nunca te imaginaste que la sangre de mi hermana sería la última en correr por tus labios, ¿verdad?

-Pero estuvo exquisita.- dijo Nigel con una voz profunda y grave, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, pero no pudo, porque se desmoronó sobre el suelo de la jaula, víctima de temblores incontrolables.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron más que nunca.

-Vas a morir, de eso que no te quepa duda; pero antes….antes te haré sufrir todo lo que pueda. Vas a permanecer aquí, solo, muriéndote de hambre hasta que a mí me dé la gana. Y luego, cuando tu dolor me aburra, te quitaré la vida como lo hiciste con mi hermana.

Hermione lo comprendió todo: aquel vampiro, aquel ser que agonizaba en tan terribles condiciones, era el vampiro que se había atrevido a convertir a Judith. Por supuesto que Draco jamás se lo perdonaría. La castaña sintió un aborrecimiento enorme ante aquel vampiro. Lo detestó. Y entendió la reacción vengativa de Draco. Entendió que si ella tuviera familia, o amigos, y si alguien se atreviera a dañar a uno de ellos, ella habría hecho lo mismo. Sentía que cada día comprendía más a Draco. Las situaciones en las que su vida se había desarrollado lo hacían ser como era y tomar las decisiones que tomaba. No quería juzgarlo porque bajo aquellas circunstancias era imposible juzgar las acciones de nadie. _El bien y el mal, a veces, es tan relativo_, pensó y caminó hacia él. Una vez cerca, con la cabeza a unos centímetros de su hombro, le dijo:

-Si quieres, yo puedo deshacerme de él por ti.

Draco movió ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándole su perfil a la castaña. ¿Era Hermione Granger quien le proponía aquello? Sin duda alguna, aquella chica ya no era la que veía las cosas blanco y negro, la que creía conocer todo y saberlo todo. Sí, seguía siendo prepotente, y enigmática; pero ahora parecía insondable, como si fuera capaz de hacer cosas que en el pasado habrían ido en contra de todos sus principios. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que ella podía comprender su dolor, aquel que él jamás había compartido con nadie.

-No.- le respondió secamente. – Ésta es mí guerra, no la tuya.

Hermione dio un paso atrás. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento al eliminar a un ser tan despreciable como aquel. Ya lo había hecho antes, y con inocentes, por la situación en la que estaba colocada. Aquello no podía ser más difícil.

Draco dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su corcel negro, pero de repente se detuvo. Hermione no comprendió al principio qué era lo que había alertado al rubio, pero entonces escuchó el silencio profundo del bosque, y la adrenalina corrió por su sangre avisándole peligros cercanos. Pronto una brisa intensa barrió las hojas que descansaban sobre el suelo, y Draco miró hacia arriba. Aún no había nada, pero ya tenía una leve sospecha.

Su sospecha no tardó en convertirse en certeza.

Una púa larga y verde cayó sobre el cuello de Draco. El rubio lanzó un quejido y se arrancó la púa con las manos, pero ya era tarde; cayó de rodillas sintiéndose mareado, y apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Hermione corrió hacia él y desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a contraatacar a cualquier enemigo. Draco la haló del kimono hacia el suelo, y frente a frente, le habló con una voz débil pero decidida:

-Son arpías…vuelan en manadas. Este ataque que he recibido hará que me duerma durante tres horas aproximadamente…lo hacen para poder alimentarse sin tener que luchar con su presa. Si te quedas; harán lo mismo contigo. Cuando vienen en manada…son más de cincuenta.- Draco se dejó caer totalmente al suelo, su respiración era agitada. – Toma la varita de mi bolsillo izquierdo, monta tu corcel, y vete.

-¿Pretendes que te deje aquí?

-¡Niobe, qué no me escuchaste?- le dijo haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas. – ¡Huye! Vete….

Y su voz se apagó.

**3.-**

Harry, George, Fred, Ron, Luna y Ginny se detuvieron a comer algo junto a un gran roble que conservaba sus hojas verdes y su tronco recto. La pelirroja había viajado gran parte del trayecto en los brazos de Harry, pero unos minutos antes de que se detuvieran, logró ponerse de pie e insistió en caminar. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

Ginny llevó la ensalada de frutas que Fred había hecho aparecer unos metros más allá del roble en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se acomodó bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol que evidentemente era inofensivo. Sus manos temblaban; a duras penas conseguía introducirse la cuchara a la boca. Comer, incluso masticar, la agotaban. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y se repitió lo de siempre: _soy Ginny, no Samantha….soy Ginny, no Samantha….puedo con esto, yo sé que puedo_.

-Claro que puedes.- dijo Luna sentándose junto a ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos un tanto asustada. Era como si la rubia hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. Le habría preguntado sobre aquello de no ser que no tenía ganas de hablar. Se sentía enferma.

Luna la miró fijamente, con ternura, como si pudiera entrar en ella.

-Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Agotada.- respondió la pelirroja. – Me está ganando…no sé cuánto más pueda resistir.

-No digas eso.- dijo Luna.

-Mírame: soy un desperdicio.

Ginny pasó su mano derecha por su rostro; sentía su piel reseca y dura.

-Escúchame; Samantha no puede ganarte. Ella está muerta, tú estás viva. Ella es la que necesita de ti, y no podrá contigo, al menos que tú se lo permitas.- dijo la rubia, y se acercó más a Ginny. – Te voy a demostrar que Samantha no está ganando sobre ti. Creo que es hora de que sepas mi secreto…

Fred se estiró lanzando un bostezo al aire y luego fijó sus ojos en Ginny y Luna, que metros más adelante, parecían conversar. De hecho, la única que hablaba era Luna, y Ginny la escuchaba atentamente con una expresión extraña.

-¿Por qué se fueron allá?- preguntó Fred de repente.

Ginny no la está pasando bien, supongo que quería estar sola un segundo.- dijo George.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie; había visto desde allí, a su hermana abrir los ojos como platos y taparse la boca con ambas manos. Si la distancia no le hacía equivocarse, creía estar seguro de que lloraba. - ¡Ginny! ¿Todo bien?

La pelirroja fijó sus ojos miel en los de su hermano y asintió con la cabeza de forma mecánica para volver a su charla con Luna.

-Bah, no les importamos ahora.- dijo Fred.

Harry permanecía quieto, observando a lo lejos a las dos chicas. Ya ninguna de las dos hablaba. Ginny había tomado la mano de Luna y la apretaba entre las suyas. La rubia se levantó tras unos segundos y clavó sus ojos azules oceánicos en los chicos.

-Es hora de continuar. ¿No creen?

**4.-**

Snape hizo la respectiva reverencia frente a Voldemort en una pequeña estancia rocosa y oscura. A excepción por el fuego de la gran chimenea al fondo de la habitación, la luz era nula. Tres mortífagos de aspecto rudo y robusto resguardaban al líder oscuro; estaban casi en su totalidad cubiertos por sobretodos negros, mas su rostro estaba al descubierto, mostrando así cicatrices largas y grotescas.

-Severus, ¿Cómo están los asuntos en la ciudad?- dijo Voldemort desde una silla alta y con tallados arabescos. Su piel era acuosa, parecida a la de un pez, y cubierta de venas. Lo único que continuaba siendo humano –y a la vez, inhumano- en él eran sus ojos, profundos, insondables, como piedras.

-El Ministerio de magia ha cedido y se nos ha entregado. La única organización que continúa resistiéndose es la Orden de Merlín.

-Es tu deber quitarlos del camino. No me decepciones, Severus.

-Claro que no; no lo hice antes, y no lo haré ahora.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de repente, y al lugar penetró una figura femenina. Su cabello era negro, voluminoso y ensortijado; sus cejas pobladas, sobre unos ojos gatunos, felinos. Un vestido negro armaba su cuerpo esbelto, de un blanco pálido. Estaba acompañada por un titán; un mortífago velludo de gran pecho y brazos fornidos. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros. Snape los reconoció de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. Voldemort clavó sus mirada de serpiente en la mujer.

-Bellatrix…Al fin.

-Discúlpeme, mi Señor.- dijo ella haciendo la respectiva reverencia. – He ido con la rapidez que mis capacidades me han permitido. Potter y sus amigos son escurridizos.

La sangre de Snape se congeló al escuchar aquella última frase, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por disimular la impresión que le causó tal aseveración.

-Asumo entonces que los encontraste.- dijo Voldemort con su voz profunda y grave.

-Sí, mi Señor.- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes perlados, curiosamente, filudos, como pequeñas dagas. – Siempre tuvo toda la razón; se internaron en Tirania.

La expresión de Voldemort no cambió en lo absoluto, mas Snape notó que sus manos se habían contraído formando puños.

-¿Y?- dijo Voldemort, conservando su temple.

-Y…la Weasley también.- dijo Bellatrix esbozando una sonrisa demencial.

Snape no podía entender de qué se trataba todo aquello. ¿Qué podía querer Voldemort con Ginny Weasley? Curiosamente, parecía mucho más interesado en la pelirroja, que en Harry.

-Excelente trabajo, Bellatrix. Ahora; quiero que me la traigas.

Snape tembló ligeramente, y Voldemort volteó hacia él, notando aquella pequeña reacción involuntaria que no pudo contener.

-¿Sucede algo, Severus?- le dijo peligrosamente.

Snape hesitó.

-No, mi Señor.- dijo de inmediato. – Es solo que…éstas resoluciones me toman por sorpresa. No tenía idea de que íbamos a ir tras Ginevra Weasley.

Voldemort cortó el contacto visual. Snape respiró.

-No me importa Ginevra Weasley; es Samantha, la que me interesa.

Y entonces Snape lo comprendió todo. Por supuesto que conocía la historia de Tirania, y cualquiera que la conociera sabía perfectamente acerca de Samantha. En uno de sus tantos viajes pudo ver el retrato y reconocer a la menor de los Weasleys en él. Desde entonces supo que ella era la reencarnación de aquella bruja. Todo encajaba: Voldemort quería dominar Tirania y a sus bestias para formar un ejército invencible, y qué mejor forma para hacerlo que teniendo de su lado a Samantha, una vez que hubiese despertado del todo.

-Se la traeré de inmediato, mi Señor.- dijo Bellatrix y miró a su secuaz. – Lázaro me acompañará, y por supuesto, Jack Spencer y Blaise Zabini.

-La quiero en perfecto estado, sin un solo rasguño.

-Sí, mi Lord.

Snape sintió una piedra en el centro de su garganta. Entendía perfectamente que si conseguían raptar a Ginny Weasley, Potter se volvería loco y probablemente perdería la noción de las cosas. Era evidente que Voldemort todavía podía introducirse en la mente de Harry, sino, ¿de qué otro modo pudo haber sabido que él estaba en el bosque? Era peligroso que Voldemort pudiera seguir poseyendo a Harry. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. No le quedaba más remedio: tenía que alcanzar a Potter y a los demás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**5.-**

Draco respiró profundo e intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Sentía los párpados pesados, y el cuerpo adolorido. Por un momento creyó que el dolor punzante en el cuello lo mataría, pero de repente desapareció. Volvió a respirar. Intentó por segunda vez abrir los ojos; ésta vez lo consiguió. Todo era borroso, no conseguía identificar ninguna forma. Pronto, las figuras a su alrededor se pusieron claras, y pudo ver el techo alto de su habitación, y unos ojos marrones, grandes, pardos, que lo miraban desde cerca. Draco se puso la mano sobre la cabeza. Recordó el ataque de las arpías, recordó haberse desvanecido, haberle pedido a Hermione que huyera. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.- dijo la castaña acariciándolo. – Me he encargado de todo; todo está bien.

Draco se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Estaba sin camisa y Hermione permanecía a su lado, sentada. Miró a su izquierda; sobre el velador descansaba su varita. Estaba confundido, y ella pareció notarlo.

-Al parecer, puedo aparecerme.- dijo Hermione. – Te abracé, y pensé en la mansión…porque es el único lugar que conozco. Y aparecimos aquí, en tu habitación. – Draco fijó sus ojos glaciales en los de ella. – No pude dejarte.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él de forma fría.

-No lo sé…

El rubio sintió una presión en el pecho que lo llenó de una especie de rabia antes desconocida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Él había estado a punto de dejarla libre con tal de que sobreviviera, con tal de protegerla; y ella, ella había rechazado la libertad propuesta para salvarlo. Un vínculo evidente se estaba formando entre ellos, y eso lo enojaba. No quería pensar, no quería racionalizar lo que se estaba dando entre ella y él.

-Vete.- le dijo de forma tajante.

Hermione clavó su mirada en él. Sintió aquella palabra como una bofetada, y no pudo disimularlo.

-¿Es todo lo que piensas decirme?

Draco fijó sus ojos grises como témpanos de hielo sobre ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Qué quería de él? Ahora, lo único que podía sentir era esa rabia, esa especie de frustración incomprensible, ese mareo que la sola presencia de la castaña le hacía sentir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Ah?- le dijo él en un tono grosero.

-No sé, un gracias estaría bien.- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama. – Pero supongo que no lo obtendré.

-Supones excelentemente bien.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

La pregunta lo golpeó como un puño sobre el rostro. La miró directamente a los ojos. Hermione estaba alterada, parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier instante, mas había algo en sus ojos, una especie de debilidad que dejaba al descubierto frente a su enemigo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se mostraba vulnerable frente a él? ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo peligroso que aquello podía ser?

Draco se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia la ventana, también poseído por la intensidad del momento. Estaba confundido, aturdido, y no se sentía bien; sentía la rabia correr por su venas…necesitaba descansar, y necesitaba estar lejos de ella.

-Voy a olvidar que hiciste esa pregunta. Lárgate.

-¿Una esclava, una impura, una amante, una chica, una mujer, un objeto? ¡Qué soy para ti?

-¡Cállate! Bien sabes lo que eres.

-No. No lo sé.- dijo Hermione caminando hacia él, alterada.- No lo sé. No entiendo nada de ti. Me tienes encerrada en ésta mansión, y demuestras ser un déspota que odia a personas inocentes por un estúpido problema de sangre, como si no hubiera algo más importante en el mundo que eso. Pero luego descubro que hay más, que tienes una hermana, una madre, y toda una vida violentada por seres oscuros. Soy espectadora de cómo te vengas de aquellos que te hirieron o que hirieron a los que te importan; me consta que posees esa armadura firme,dura, fría; y entonces me salvas en más de una ocasión…a mí, a una impura. Me das la libertad en bandeja de plata con tal de que salga ilesa; me das comodidades que ninguna otra esclava posee. Me besas, me conviertes en tu concubina. Se supone que me desprecias, pero no actúas como tal, no todo el tiempo. Entonces, ¿qué diablos soy para ti? ¿qué soy? ¡Dime!

-¡Nada! ¡No eres nada!- le gritó Draco mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella. Hermione fue retrocediendo hasta golpearse contra la pared. - ¡Puedo prescindir de ti cuando quiera, cuando me plazca! Entiéndelo: no eres nada. Si mueres, si vives, si respiras, me es indiferente. Eres algo descartable, algo sin relevancia alguna. No despiertes al monstruo en mí, Niobe. No te va a gustar. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

Draco abrió la puerta y esperó a que Hermione saliera. La castaña hizo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. Insistir no habría tenido sentido. Conocía a Draco; estaba poseído por la ira, y provocarlo no le convenía. La castaña caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir se acercó a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Sigue engañándote a ti mismo si eso quieres, pero no pretendas que crea tus mentiras.

Y con esto se fue.

Draco lanzó la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. _Sigue engañándote a ti mismo si eso quieres_, ¿qué era lo que quería escuchar? Ella se había atrevido a responderle, a desafiarlo; antes no lo habría hecho. ¿Qué había cambiado, entonces? ¿Es que acaso cada día surgía con más fuerza la Hermione Granger que dormía en el interior de Niobe? No, no era sólo eso. Ella se estaba dando cuenta del poder que poseía sobre él. ¿Poder? La sola idea de que aquello fuera cierto lo enojó aún más. Draco lanzó un golpe sobre la pared. Sí, eso era: Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de que sus amenazas ya no eran llevadas hasta las últimas consecuencias, como antes. Antes él le habría propiciado la mordida del dragón, y acabado con esa prepotencia que tanto lo irritaba; ahora, era casi incapaz de hacerlo, y ella se había dado cuenta. Por eso se atrevía a responderle, por eso se atrevía a desafiarlo. _Esto no puede seguir así,_ pensó, _no puede_. Eran sus sentimientos…¿sus sentimientos? ¿es que acaso ella le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello? Draco asestó otro golpe contra la pared, hiriéndose los nudillos. No. Jamás lo admitiría. Jamás.

-No eres nada….nada.- repitió en voz baja.

**6.-**

Jack, Pansy y Blaise avanzaban atravesando el bosque, todos en silencio. Estaban abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos. El diálogo compartido con los ángeles oscuros había sido todo un éxito, mas no podían olvidar lo que habían visto. Narcisa, la madre de Draco descansaba en manos de esas criaturas. Tenían que informarle a Draco, aunque las consecuencias fueran nefastas.

-Son conscientes de que si le decimos, a él no le importará de ningún modo poner en peligro la alianza que hemos conseguido por parte de los ángeles oscuros con tal de recuperarla.- dijo Blaise. – Conocen a Draco, saben bien que lo que digo es cierto.

-Sí, pero no hay otra opción posible.- dijo Jack. – No podemos ocultarle algo tan vital. Y lo sabes.

-Lo sé.- dijo Blaise. – Mi relación con Draco no está en su mejor momento. Pero no olvido que es uno de los nuestros.

Pansy continuaba caminando en silencio. La lluvia caía sobre ellos sin piedad.

-En todo caso creo que la más adecuada para decirle todo esto eres tú, princesa.- dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy. - Intenta hacerle entender que debe proceder de forma adecuada.

-Claro Blaise, como si fuera tan fácil convencer a Draco.- dijo Pansy evidentemente molesta. – Como si él me hiciera caso o le importaran mis ideas, o pensamientos, o sentimientos, o…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una mancha veloz la empujó contra la tierra. Pansy gritó y trató de ver lo que sucedía, pero el agua nublaba su visión. Pronto sintió que la bestia ya no estaba sobre ella. Se incorporó y buscó su varita, pero no la halló. Miró al frente, Jack luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una bestia del bosque que ella no alcanzaba a identificar. Pronto reconoció aquellas formas gruesas, aquellas garras, y aquel hocico de grandes dientes; era un licántropo.

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡No encuentro mi varita! ¡Ayuda a Jack! ¡Ayúdalo!- gritó Pansy desesperada.

Blaise surgió con su varita en mano y lanzó el avada kedavra hacia el animal, pero el hechizo tan solo le rozó el pelaje, quemándole el sector por el que había pasado. El licántropo fijó sus ojos violentos en Blaise y de un solo salto dejó a Jack para lanzarse sobre Zabini. Jack se incorporó y empuñó su varita:

-¡Avada kedavra!- gritó. Y el hechizo calló sobre la bestia.

El licántropo rodó rígido sobre la tierra, librando de su peso a Zabini. Pansy y Jack corrieron hacia él. La morena fijó sus ojos en Jack.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, no consiguió dañarme. ¿Y tú?

-Todo bien…- dijo ella.

Blaise respiraba agitadamente sobre la tierra mojada y no se levantaba. Su cabello negro caía por su frente, mientras que sus labios se habían tornado pálidos por el frío.

-Blaise, vamos, hay que seguir.- dijo Jack extendiéndole una mano.

Entonces lo vieron. Justo en el centro del pecho de Blaise se abrían tres grandes líneas de sangre. Las garras del licántropo.

-Oh no..,- dijo Pansy llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Era de conocimiento masivo que cualquier herida producida por un licántropo significaba que la víctima se convertiría en uno también.

Jack no dijo nada, parecía aún no poder creer lo que había acabado de suceder. Blaise, desde la tierra, continuaba temblando, mas al abrir los ojos y ver los rostros petrificados de sus amigos, esbozó una sonrisa cínica y fingida.

-Creo que necesitaré que me carguen esta vez, amigos.

**7.-**

Luna tropezó con una rama, pero antes de caer Ron la sostuvo por el brazo. Ginny caminaba no muy lejos de los gemelos; su cambio había sido notable. A pesar de que su aspecto seguía siendo el de una enferma, su actitud parecía mucho más firme, y su semblante sereno, seguro de sí misma. A Harry le sorprendió este cambio, y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la conversación que había sostenido con Luna.

El grupo avanzaba sin tomar descansos y a un ritmo acelerado. Querían llegar a Dansawl lo más pronto posible, y ya empezaba a caer el sol de la tarde sobre ellos. Fred se detuvo unos segundos, jadeando. George lo observó boquiabierto.

-No me digas que estás cansado. Tú nunca te cansas.

-Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no te parece?- dijo Fred. – Me duelen las piernas, pero vamos, sigamos. Tenemos que llegar pronto.

Luna sintió un calor junto a su pierna derecha. Introdujo la mano dentro de su bolsillo y tocó el cristal negro azulado que Snape le había entregado; estaba caliente.

-¿Pasa algo, Luna?- le preguntó Ron.

-No, no es nada.- le respondió ella, pero entonces un ruido de pisadas cercanas los alertó a todos.

Ron y Harry empuñaron sus varitas y Ginny puso su arco en guardia. Los gemelos sacaron sus dagas, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier instante, mientras que Luna permanecía inmóvil, observando a su alrededor, confundida, hasta que su mirada se clavó en un roble alto y grueso, como si pudiera ver a través de la madera.

Harry vio con sorpresa cómo del roble aparecía la figura de un hombre cubierto por un sobretodo negro. Al principio, no pudo identificar de quién se trataba, pero luego, tras la capucha, reconoció unos ojos y un cabello negro inconfundibles. Un fuego interno lo quemó por dentro.

-¡Severus Snape! ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Harry mientras apretaba la varita con fuerza. - ¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo empujó a Snape contra el roble y mandó a volar su varita. Harry avanzó hacia él lleno de ira, y sin preguntarse siquiera por qué Snape había permitido sin luchar, que él lo desarmara.

-Maldito…- dijo Harry mientras volvía a levantar su varita, pero entonces, esta se topó con el pecho de Luna.

El moreno fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules oceánicos de la rubia. Luna se había puesto justo enfrente de Snape, interponiéndose entre Harry y el mortífago. Harry no comprendía aquella acción, y mucho menos comprendió algo más cuando Ginny se inclinó para tomar la varita de Snape y caminó hacia él para entregársela.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry, obligándola a detenerse. - ¿Qué estás haciendo!

La pelirroja fijó sus ojos en Luna, quien permanecía firme, impidiéndole a Harry continuar con sus ataques.

-Harry, Snape es de los nuestros.- dijo Luna, y ante aquellas palabras todos se petrificaron.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- dijo Fred, indignado. - ¡Ese hombre asesinó a Dumbledore y regresó con Voldemort!

Los ojos verdes de Harry ardían de furia.

-Quítate de en medio, Luna, o no respondo.- dijo el moreno amenazadoramente. – Voy a acabar con este infeliz.

-Harry, escucha a Luna.- dijo Ginny interviniendo. – Escucha lo que tiene por decir.

-¡No interfieras!- gritó el moreno. – Ni siquiera me consta que eres Ginny en este momento.

-Luna, ven hacia mí.- dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano. – Aléjate. Es un asunto entre Harry y ese bastardo.

Pero Luna lo ignoró. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Harry.

-Harry….Snape no mató a Dumbledore.- le dijo en un tono firme y a la vez suave, tan característico de ella. – Dumbledore está vivo.

Harry dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y mareado, se sostuvo la cicatriz con la mano que aún tenía libre. Su varita temblaba, aún extendida en el aire. Los gemelos y Ron, desde unos metros más allá, permanecían petrificados. Ginny le entregó la varita a Snape, y éste se incorporó, con la misma expresión dura y desdeñosa de siempre. Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en él.

-¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo estuve allí!- gritó el moreno. – No sabes lo que dices, Luna. ¡Yo estuve allí!

-Harry, yo vi a Dumbledore un día antes de que partiéramos hacia Tirania. Está vivo. Todo fue una treta, un truco para que Snape quedara bien ante Voldemort y pudiera seguir con su labor de infiltrado. Entiende que nadie podía saber la verdad. Ni siquiera tú.

Harry se rió sonoramente, y esa risa les produjo escalofríos a todos.

-¿No podía ver la verdad? ¡ah! ¡claro!, ¿pero tú sí podías saberlo, verdad Luna? ¡Tú sí lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo!- dijo Harry, fuera de sí. - ¡Incluso Ginny lo sabía! ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme? ¿Sirius también está vivo? ¿Mis padres son mortífagos? ¡Vamos, Luna! ¡Ilumíname! ¡Dime de una vez todo lo que sabes y que por lo visto ocultas tan bien de nosotros!

-Hay cosas que no puedo decir.- dijo Luna, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse firme. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. – Ginny se enteró hace unas pocas horas, no te enojes con ella. Si a alguien debes culpar, cúlpame a mí.

Harry le dio la espalda a Luna y caminó hacia un árbol en donde se apoyó, intentando controlar sus sentimientos encontrados. Ron observaba a la rubia como si quisiera introducirse en sus pensamientos, entenderla, comprender por qué ella parecía saber tantas cosas que ellos desconocían.

Snape guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su sobretodo y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

-Discutan lo que tengan que discutir después.- les dijo con indiferencia a la situación. – Si he venido aquí, es porque las cosas están a punto de salirse de control, y no me queda otra alternativa.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en él, pero no dijo nada. Snape continuó:

-Voldemort quiere a Samantha. Ha enviado ya a mortífagos hacia ustedes y pretenden llevarse a la señorita Weasley.

Ginny retrocedió. Todos parecieron alarmarse. Harry continuaba apoyado en el árbol, y su mirada había soltado la de Snape para fijarse en la pelirroja.

-¿Voldemort sabe nuestro paradero?- dijo George.

-Voldemort puede saberlo todo por el vínculo de sangre que posee con el señor Potter.- dijo Snape. – Por lo que veo, él aún puede introducirse en la mente de su amigo.

-Entonces…todo este tiempo ha sabido que estamos en Tirania.- dijo Fred, alarmado.

-Y puede entonces, saber nuestros planes.- continuó Ron. - ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No tenemos oportunidad alguna!

-Sí la hay.- intervino Snape. – No solo vine a advertirles que pronto serán atacados por mortífagos. También vine a decirles que los volveré a encontrar en Dansawl, y someteré al señor Potter a un último entrenamiento que deberá bloquear esa conexión que existe entre él y Voldemort.

-Tenemos que proteger a Ginny. No podemos permitir que se la lleven.- dijo Fred, aturdido.

-Debo irme.- dijo Snape. – Por obvias razones, ya no podré regresar con los mortífagos. No puedo arriesgarme a que Voldemort sepa, incluso ahora, que me he encontrado con ustedes. Las cosas se han complicado. Volveré a Londres a arreglar unos asuntos. De más está decirles que no pueden mencionar a Dumbledore, mucho menos que está vivo, a nadie. Los reencontraré en Dansawl.

Snape corrió hacia el roble y se hundió en él. La hojas del árbol temblaron, se encogieron, y luego se volvieron a abrir soltando un polvo blanco y escarchado. No quedó rastro de Severus Snape.

Los amigos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo durante varios segundos. Ron miraba a Luna, sin poder comprenderla; Fred y George a Ginny, y Harry mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano. Fue Fred quien se atrevió a romper el hielo:

-Continuemos.

**8.-**

Jack y Pansy ingresaron a la mansión Zabini dejando charcos de agua tras de sí. Con las varitas hacían levitar a Blaise, y lo llevaron hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba su habitación. Una vez que lo acomodaron sobre la cama, notaron que la heridas del licántropo habían desaparecido ya, y que Blaise dormía como un niño. No había nada más qué hacer.

Jack se dejó caer sobre un sillón se cuero y Pansy se sentó en la cama, junto a Blaise. No había nada qué hacer. Blaise se convertiría en un licántropo cada luna llena. Su vida nunca más sería la misma.

-Al menos nos deshicimos de esa maldita bestia.- dijo Jack pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño claro mojado, y descubriéndose la frente. Recostó la cabeza en el sillón, y cerró los ojos, descansando. Pansy lo observó en silencio.

El licántropo había caído sobre ella, y Jack se había lanzado encima de él para alejarlo. No era la primera vez que la salvaba. Pansy cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba cómo eran en Hogwarts, inocentes, creyendo que la vida les sería siempre simple; acabar con los impuros, tomar por la fuerza el mundo mágico, y disfrutar del poder. Nunca imaginaron que todo aquello era un camino lleno de espinas. Y ahora estaban allí, en esas circunstancias; y ella, comprometida con Draco. Hacía algunos pocos años creyó que se casaría con Jack, según sus planes de siempre. Nunca pensó que las cosas acabarían de aquel modo.

Desde niños Jack y ella habían sido inseparables, junto a Blaise y Draco. Pero la relación con Jack siempre fue más estrecha, ambos eran mejores amigos; incluso habían compartido su primer beso, a los diez años, en un juego infantil. En Hogwarts siguieron con esa amistad entrañable. Pansy recordaba muy bien que conforme fueron creciendo, sus sentimientos hacia él se fueron transformando. Odiaba verlo rodeado de chicas; Jack salía con una diferente cada semana, y si eran de Slytherin , incluso las metía en su habitación por las noches. Aquello la llenaba de ira, y la mayor parte de las veces se encargaba de hacerles la vida imposible a sus novias; Jack lo sabía, y se lo permitía. No había nada que Jack le negara. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, hubo un nuevo cambio. De repente, los chicos se empezaban a fijar en ella. Pansy recordaba que aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, pues, a pesar de que siempre se consideró atractiva, la adolescencia la desarrolló convirtiéndola en una mujer seductora. Su fama de princesa de Slytherin se afianzó. Ahora era Jack quien espantaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban. Fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó en ella.

Draco era el líder de Slytherin, y muchas chicas estaban tras de él. Cuando el rubio le propuso, no sólo ser novios, sino ser prometidos y en el futuro casarse, ella estaba consciente de que él lo hacía no porque la amara, sino porque sabía que ella era la compañera perfecta para el futuro que habían planeado para él. Esa tarde, tras pedirle a Draco que le diera tiempo para pensarlo, salió con busca de Jack. Lo buscó por todo Hogwarts sin poder dar con él. Le preguntó a unos Ravenclaw por su paradero, y ellos le indicaron que lo habían visto internarse en el bosque. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer mientras ella se adentraba en el lugar prohibido de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tras unos minutos, lo encontró sentado al pie de un árbol. Tenía la camisa por afuera del pantalón, y la corbata de Slytherin desarreglada. Algunos mechones castaño claros caían por su frente, y sus ojos, de un amarillo verdoso, pétreo, miraban al cielo.

Pansy se detuvo a unos metros de él. Jack bajó la mirada y la clavó en la morena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Cúbrete, parece que va a llover fuerte.- dijo él mientras se levantaba y le extendía su túnica, mas la morena no la tomó. A pesar de que temblaba por el frío, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los de él, y permanecían firmes.

-Draco quiere que sea su prometida.- soltó bruscamente.

La expresión de Jack cambió al instante; su sonrisa de desvaneció, y su ceño se frunció levemente. Parecía estar experimentando algún tipo de dolor oculto.

-Ah. ¿Y qué le dijiste?- le preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente, mas su voz tenía un matiz angustioso.

-Le dije que me dejara pensarlo.- le respondió Pansy. - ¿Tú qué piensas que debo hacer?

Jack retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el tronco nuevamente. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo, serio.

-Debes aceptar, por supuesto.- le dijo sin cortar el contacto visual. – Draco es perfecto para ti. No es un perdedor como los otros que te persiguen.

Pansy pareció indignada. Soltó una risa que hizo eco en el bosque y luego volvió a Jack, mirándolo con ironía.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas.- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. - ¿De verdad no te importa que me comprometa con uno de tus mejores amigos?

Jack permaneció inmóvil.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Pansy?

Un trueno cayó, estruendoso, del cielo.

-Vine a que me des una razón para no aceptar a Draco. Sólo una.- dijo la morena, su ropa ya estaba húmeda y su camisa se había pegado a su cuerpo esbelto y juvenil.

Jack cortó el contacto visual porque pareció no poder soportarlo.

-No tengo ninguna razón qué darte.

Un nuevo trueno rugió sobre ellos.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- exclamó Pansy. Y la llovizna se intensificó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga!- gritó Jack de repente, perdiendo el control.

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!- dijo Pansy caminando hacia él y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo. - ¡Quiero que admitas que hace mucho que no me ves como una amiga, que sientes lo mismo que yo, que estás enamorado de mí!

-Eso sólo está en tu imaginación.- dijo Jack de forma hiriente, pero justo cuando pretendía irse, la morena pegó su cuerpo al de él y lo besó.

Los dos sintieron una corriente de electricidad que los hizo temblar. El contacto duró unos pocos segundos, pues Jack se separó de ella bruscamente; pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos a los dos aturdidos, embriagados por la química que había entre sus cuerpos. Jack tenía sus ojos pétreos clavados en los de ella, y parecían haberse encendido con un fuego destructor. Antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada más, Jack la empujó contra el árbol y la besó con lujuria. Su lengua penetró la boca de Pansy, mientras que sus brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la pegaron contra sí. La morena dejó salir un gemido dentro de la boca de Slytherin, y se dejó llevar. La llovizna se convirtió en una tormenta que los empapó por completo, pero el frío no los tomaba por víctimas; juntos, ardían bajo el agua. Las manos de Jack se pasearon por las piernas de la morena y levantó una a la altura de su cintura mientras que con la otra, desabrochaba su pantalón, sin dejar de besarla ni un instante. Pansy gemía entre sus brazos, y con cada caricia se alejaba mucho más de la realidad que los rodeaba. Pronto lo sintió entrar, y ella apretó los muslos alrededor de su cintura. Dejó salir un grito de dolor; era la primera vez que tenía sexo. Jack se empujaba dentro de ella con una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica; sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas…no quedó un solo espacio que Jack Spencer no hubiera explorado. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax entre gemidos, y la tormenta decreció. Era como si la naturaleza armonizara con sus cuerpos. Jack se soltó de ella lentamente, y Pansy tuvo que aferrarse al árbol para no caer. Sus piernas temblaban. El Slytherin clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Era esto lo que querías?- le dijo secamente.

Pansy lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué?

Jack se subió el cierre del pantalón sin cortar el contacto visual.

-Listo. Lo obtuviste. Ahora puedes dejar a un lado este capricho que sientes por mí, y seguir adelante hacia tu verdadero futuro; convertirte en una Malfoy.

Pansy no podía creer que escuchaba aquellas palabras.

-¿Un capricho? ¡Eres un estúpido sin remedio!.- gritó ella lanzándose sobre él y asestando golpes sobre su pecho. Jack no hizo nada para detenerla.

Pansy le empujó fuertemente y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Esa noche, le dijo a Draco que sí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un rubio cubierto por un sobretodo negro. Sus ojos grises glaciales se fijaron en Blaise sobre la cama, y luego pasaron sobre Jack y Pansy.

-¿De qué me perdí? – les preguntó Draco.


	23. El corazón de las tinieblas

_Hola bebitas!!! cómo están?? espero que todo les esté yendo bien. Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo chapter que espero disfruten. Tengo que agradecerles por todo el apoyo que he recibido de su parte, en verdad me pone muy contenta. Les he respondido los reviews una por una a quienes tienen cuenta en fanfiction net. Para las que no se han creado cuenta, quiero mencionarlas aquí en agradecimiento:_

_Andreablack, salesia, GaBiThAaa, carolin, ixibi, mariee, mikuru_beam, gabrielle malfoy, siiinnsuu;*, sk8land, Meriii J, Ilona Potter, anne, Yaveth , Benqx, stephiechan, claudia_malfoy , poly, lokitaxdraco, ire, antuzzz: LES DEDICO ESTE CHAPTER, ya que no puedo responderles sus mensajes. Es mi forma de agradecerles :)_

_Hay una última cosa que debo decirles: he subido al blog dos nuevos videos, uno de George y Brena, y otro de Draco y Hermione. Entren y véanlos! , la direccion es esta: w w w . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot. com todo unido!_

_besos!  
_

**Capítulo XXII**

**El corazón de las tinieblas**

**1.-**

Draco caminó hacia la cama y observó a Blaise. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto y descansaba como un niño sumergido en un profundo sueño. El rubio se sintió un tanto molesto. Había venido precisamente para mantener una charla importante con Blaise, pero era evidente que aquello tendría que postergarse. Fijó su mirada glacial en Jack y en Pansy.

-Creo que me perdí de mucho, al parecer.- les dijo. - ¿Qué le pasa a Blaise?

-Es una historia que te contaré camino a tu casa.- dijo Pansy caminando hacia él y dándole un beso en los labios. – Adelántate: ya bajo.

Draco clavó sus ojos en Jack y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta y avanzar hacia el pasillo.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Pansy se acercó a Jack y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Escucha, no estoy segura de que lo mejor que podamos hacer sea decirle a Draco lo que sabemos de Narcisa.

Jack se soltó de la morena y la miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Sus ojos verdes oscuros, como pantanos, adquirieron una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Estás siquiera considerando ocultarle a Draco algo tan vital?

-Sí, honestamente sí.- dijo Pansy. Su rostro denotaba temor. – Jack, conoces a Draco. Él es imposible de detener, y cuando está poseído por la rabia, es como el mismo demonio. No quiero ni pensar lo que es capaz de hacer si sabe la verdad. Puede arruinar todos los planes del Señor Oscuro. ¿Crees que él le perdonaría a Draco haber arruinado su alianza con los ángeles oscuros? ¡Lo matará!

Jack comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus propios pasos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, echándolo hacia atrás, pero los mechones volvieron a caer por su frente.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos ocultarle algo tan importante. Además, Narcisa sigue viva, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-Sí, por eso debemos encargarnos de rescatarla.- dijo Pansy acercándose a Jack y bajando la voz. – Blaise, tú y yo nos encargaremos de rescatar a Cissy. Sólo nosotros.

Jack guardó silencio. Pansy tenía razón: la mejor opción era mantener a Draco alejado de aquel asunto. Ellos podían encargarse del rescate de Narcisa de forma cautelosa, sin romper las alianzas formadas, ni arriesgarse.

-Está bien. Hagámoslo así.- sentenció Jack, y con un tono ácido agregó: – Ahora vete. Tu novio te espera.

Pansy ignoró aquel último comentario y salió.

**2.-**

Hermione vio el sol de la tarde ocultarse desde la ventana de la que ahora era su habitación; la que estaba destinada a compartir con Draco. La luz comenzó a escasear, ya sólo pudo percibir las siluetas de los objetos y sin embargo no hizo nada por encender los candelabros. Ya era de noche, y ni rastro de él. Draco la había echado en la mañana, furioso, pero después de entrenar ella había regresado, como siempre, a la habitación. Sin embargo, él no estaba. Y él siempre estaba. Al principio no se inquietó. _Quizás está realizando alguna diligencia_, pensó. Pero tras el tictac del reloj y en el transcurso de las horas, una después de otra, y la espesura nocturna, comenzó a preguntarse si el mortífago pasaría la noche en la mansión o en otro sitio. Desde que tenía memoria, Draco nunca había pasado la noche afuera. Tampoco se había ausentado durante tantas horas. Hermione de repente, comenzó a desesperarse sin conocer el motivo. Era como si necesitara verlo, aunque fuera un instante. La ausencia del rubio le empezaba a incomodar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama; ni siquiera intentó dormir, porque no sentía el más leve rastro de somnolencia.

De repente, escuchó unas voces que se acercaban desde el pasillo.

-…así que Blaise es un licántropo.

-¡Draco! ¡Es tu amigo!

-¿Lo es?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Lumus.

Los candelabros se fueron encendiendo de forma veloz, iluminando toda la estancia. Hermione permaneció junto a la ventana, sintiéndose estúpida al no saber cómo reaccionar. Draco le dirigió una mirada insignificante y penetró la alcoba. Pansy, por el contrario, se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos de serpiente clavados en Hermione. Pronto dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Sácala.- dijo la morena a Draco con un tono de voz seco y duro. Pedregoso.

El rubio miró a Hermione como percatándose de su existencia por primera vez en la noche, y con la cabeza, de la forma más indiferente, le hizo una señal de que saliera.

Hermione sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría pero no bajó la cabeza ni un centímetro. Hizo lo posible por ocultar la indignación, y la incomprensible furia que parecía recorrerla por completo. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero al pasar al lado de Pansy, la morena la detuvo y lanzó su túnica al suelo.

-Antes de irte, recógela y colócala sobre la cama.- dijo la morena de forma venenosa.

Hermione la miró directamente a los ojos y Pansy sintió aquello como una bofetada. Los ojos marrones de la castaña eran grandes y poderosos; muy expresivos. Draco se sentó en el marco de la ventana, observando la situación sin intervenir. Pero los segundos pasaron, y Hermione no se movía; por el contrario, continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada a Pansy como desafiándola. La morena tomó todo aquello como un insulto.

-¡Que la recojas maldita sangre sucia! - dijo Pansy, y descargó una bofetada sobre el rostro de Hermione.

El sonido del golpe inundó toda la habitación. Ni bien las dos chicas reaccionaron de aquel enfrentamiento y la voz de Draco se levantó por encima la situación:

-¡Recoge la capa y vete!- le dijo a la castaña alzando la voz, notablemente enojado.

Hermione temblaba de la ira. Su mejilla derecha se había tornado de un rojo encendido, pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era la marca del golpe, sino la expresión que su rostro había adquirido tras la agresión de Pansy. Sus ojos marrones se habían oscurecido. La morena se sintió amenazada durante unos breves segundos, mas de inmediato recordó que esa chica no podría hacerle nada; que era simplemente Hermione Granger, y nada más.

La castaña, temblando por la furia contenida, se inclinó sin bajar la cabeza ni la mirada, y tomó la túnica del suelo con la mano derecha. Caminó con parsimonia hacia la cama de Draco, y la tendió sobre el fino edredón de seda negra. Dio media vuelta, y salió.

Pansy vio a la castaña desaparecer y luego se dirigió a Draco, pero al intentar avanzar se detuvo. Sus ojos negros encontraron los de hielo del rubio al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana, y tenían una expresión tétrica que ella conocía muy bien. Cuando Draco adoptaba esa expresión en su mirada, todo el que estuviera alrededor debía temer.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, golpearla, o a agredirla de cualquier modo…- dijo Draco y se detuvo como reprimiendo su propia ira. Pansy notó que el rubio tenía su mano derecha recogida en un puño que fue soltando, como recuperándose de alguna ofensa. – …haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tus días.

**3.-**

Ginny avanzaba al lado de Luna intentando confortarla con su cercanía, pero la rubia permanecía taciturna, lastimada por el repentino rechazo de sus amigos. Harry no le había dirigido la palabra desde lo sucedido, probablemente no estaba molesto, sino confundido, y era comprensible; tenían todas las de perder frente a Voldemort y la revolución, acababa de enterarse de que Dumbledore estaba vivo, que Snape seguía en bando de los magos blancos, y todo por boca de una de sus mejores amigas: Luna, quien de paso, no pensaba revelar el porqué de todos sus conocimientos. A eso, había que sumarle que mortífagos estaban tras de ellos para secuestrar a Ginny.

Fred y George caminaban más adelante, y habían dejado muy en claro que estaban resentidos; no entendían las razones de Luna para ocultar cosas tan vitales. Consideraban que los misterios de la rubia habían llegado ya al límite de lo tolerable. Estaban juntos peleando por defender al mundo mágico, juntos en una misma lucha; pero sentían que Luna rompía esa unidad al mantener secretos importantes. Los gemelos estaban seguros de que ella sabía muy bien el porqué de sus facultades especiales dentro del bosque; antes creyeron que era uno de los tantos efectos secundarios que tenía el bosque sobre ellos, y que afectaba a Luna de forma especial, pero tras percatarse de que lo que podían ver de ella era tan solo la punta del iceberg, se convencieron de que Luna tenía pleno conocimiento de cómo, dónde y por qué de sus dones.

Ron, por su parte, avanzaba no muy lejos de Fred y George, y lo que pasaba por su cabeza era para todos un misterio.

Harry, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, se detuvo repentinamente. Todos hicieron lo mismo de forma violenta. El moreno ahora usaba siempre su sobretodo negro –tal y como Rufus se lo había recomendado-, con la gran capucha cubriendo su cabeza y ocultando en las sombras su rostro y su distintiva cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Fred.

Harry dio media vuelta y dejó caer su capucha hacia atrás.

-No podemos seguir avanzando sin tener un plan.- dijo el moreno con sus ojos verdes desbordando preocupación.

-¿Plan?- preguntó Ginny, confundida. Su aspecto continuaba demacrado.

Harry clavó sus ojos en ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no la miraron con rabia, sino más bien con desesperación.

-Sí. Un plan para cuando los mortífagos den con nosotros e intenten llevarte.- dijo el moreno. Su voz pareció debilitarse al pronunciar aquella oración. Volvió a fijar su atención en el resto del grupo. –Tenemos que estar preparados; saber cómo actuar, qué hacer para evitar que se la lleven.

George asintió.

-Tienes razón. Estamos permitiendo que los sucesos nos agobien. No podemos permitir que eso suceda; estamos aquí con un propósito importante. Debemos ser más inteligentes que ellos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Fred. - ¿Pero cómo nos preparamos? Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos mortífagos nos atacarán.

-Sin duda alguna usarán maldiciones prohibidas contra nosotros.- dijo Ron. - ¿Repítanme por qué no podemos usar esas maldiciones en contra de los insectos esos?

-Porque es magia negra, Ron; es contra lo que peleamos.- dijo Ginny dando un paso hacia adelante. – Yo soy potencialmente magia negra. Que esté haciendo usos de todas mis fuerzas para evitar que Samantha salga, no significa que no esté aquí adentro. Y te puedo asegurar que el sentimiento no es agradable.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo una voz suave, un poco apartada del círculo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna, que los miraba con sus grandes ojos oceánicos.

-No es una idea grandiosa, pero creo que puede ayudar a…confundirlos.

-¿Confundir a los mortífagos?- dijo Fred. – Vamos, di cómo.

-Si le pedimos Snape una poción multijugos, podemos hacer que uno de nosotros tome la apariencia de Ginny durante tiempo prolongado, y Ginny la de uno de nosotros.

-Eso protegerá a Ginny, pero se llevarán a uno de nosotros de cualquier forma.- dijo George.

-Al menos si lo hacen. No será a Samantha. Y saben muy bien que si Voldemort y Samantha unen fuerzas, estaremos en más desventaja de la que ya estamos.- concluyó Luna, y todos asintieron. Tenía razón, bajo aquellas circunstancias era la única salida posible. Lo demás consistiría en confiar en sus habilidades mágicas para defenderse de los ataques enemigos.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon varios gruñidos desde no muy lejos. Todos se voltearon, y vieron a seis grandes lobos blancos con manchas grises. Eran mágicos, evidentemente, por su tamaño tres veces superior al de un lobo común.

-Nadie se mueva…- dijo George. – Antes de que consigan empuñar sus varitas, ya estarán sobre nosotros. Son muy veloces. Solo sigan mis instrucciones…

Pero entonces los lobos, mostrando sus grandes colmillos escurriendo saliva al suelo, dejaron de mirar al grupo de forma amenazadora para concentrarse en la rubia, que permanecía a unos pocos metros sin compañía alguna. Ron se percató de inmediato del peligro al que Luna estaba expuesta y corrió a un árbol aledaño, separándose del grupo también, levantando las manos en el aire para llamar la atención de los lobos.

-¡Aquí, bestias! ¡También estoy solo!- gritó Ron, y automáticamente Ginny hizo lo mismo, y Harry, Fred y George los imitaron.

El grupo se había dispersado para así alejar a los lobos de su presa inicial: Luna. Pero los lobos, a pesar de haber observado el muy beneficioso cambio, parecían no tener interés alguno en los demás. Sus ojos furiosos, amenazadores, estaban clavados en Luna, quien retrocedía lentamente mientras ellos avanzaban hacia ella.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a esos lobos! – gritó Fred, frustrado.

-No lo sé.- confesó George. – No es una actitud normal. Nunca he visto algo como esto.

Los lobos se acercaban a Luna lentamente, amenazadores, sedientos de sangre y de carne humana. La rubia iba retrocediendo, arrastrado los pies por la tierra del bosque. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpear con fuerza desde el interior de su pecho. Un aliento efímero se escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Todos conténganse! ¡Cualquier movimiento puede hacer que salten sobre ella!- dijo George alterado. Todos permanecían pendientes.

Hasta que sucedió: Luna tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo. Los lobos se abalanzaron sobre ella cortando toda distancia. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, quien comenzó a lanzar expelliarmus por doquier, pero tan solo alcanzó a uno de los lobos; las bestias eran demasiado rápidas. Ron, que estaba más cerca, se olvidó de la magia y saltó corrió con una velocidad impresionante, interponiéndose entre los lobos y Luna, pero uno de los lobos se le tiró encima, empujándolo metros más allá, y luego lo dejó para volver hacia la rubia.

Luna gritó ante la primera embestida del lobo. Trató de esquivarla, pero el golpe de las patas de la bestia la alcanzó y la hizo rodar por el suelo. George, Fred, Ginny y Harry intervinieron con hechizos, flechas y dagas. Tres lobos resultaron imposibilitados, pero los otros tres se concentraban en alcanzar a la rubia con el claro propósito de destruirla.

-¡Luna corre!- gritó Ron mientras extraída su varita y se unía en la lucha.

La rubia intentó volver a pararse, pero otro lobo la alcanzó y la volvió a tumbar contra el suelo. Ginny lanzó una flecha que cayó en el lomo de la bestia, y Luna pudo liberarse y correr. Dos lobos furiosos salieron veloces tras de ella. George, Fred, Harry, Ginny y Ron corrieron tras su rastro lanzando hechizos, flechas y dagas que ellos lograban esquivar.

Luna sentía cómo las bestias se le acercaban cada vez más. Eran demasiado rápidos. La rubia volvió a tropezar con una rama y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Los lobos disminuyeron la marcha cuando la vieron tendida, y avanzaron hacia ella. Algo los detuvo.

Los cuatro hermanos Weasley y Harry llegaron justo cuando el temblor inició. La tierra pareció palpitar bajo sus pies de forma amenazadora. Luna se sentó, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sonora, su cuerpo tremulaba. Sus ojos azules oceánicos se fijaron en los lobos a una distancia ínfima, y sus manos se clavaron en la tierra que continuaba temblando. Una gota de sangre corrió por la blanca piel de su frente y cayó al suelo, y justo en donde cayó la gota la tierra comenzó a agrietarse lentamente, creando un camino hacia los lobos. Las ramas de los árboles temblaron y una bandada de aves huyó lejos del lugar, cubriendo el cielo de plumas. La grieta se detuvo al llegar a la pata de uno de los lobos. Todo ese camino se había convertido en piedra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Harry confundido.

Los lobos no avanzaron, pero continuaron con la atención clavada sobre Luna y parecían haberse enfurecido aún más. Por alguna extraña razón no atacaban a pesar de que su presa estaba a menos de un metro de ellos. Parecían sentirse amenazados, como si alguien los estuviera retando a un duelo. Harry y los demás estaban confundidos pero alertas a lo que pudiera suceder. Ron fue el primero en notar que algo extraño sucedía con Luna. Sus ojos azules parecían resplandecer, al igual que su piel y su cabello. Era una especie de aura clara, luminosa, que la envolvía de forma sutil.

-¡Luna!- gritó Ginny cuando vio a uno de los lobos saltar hacia la rubia.

Pero su grito fue sofocado por el aullido del lobo, que tras caer con ambas patas sobre la rubia se hizo a un lado poseído por convulsiones, y pronto sus patas se fueron convirtiendo en una piedra marmólea y blanca, que al igual que la tierra iba agrietándose hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó hecho piedra rota, quebradiza, nada, polvo. El lobo restante gruñó y retrocedió, atemorizado. Luna continuaba en el suelo, aferrada a la tierra. Toda ella temblaba, y gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro porcelánico. Parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre.

-Vete, por favor vete.- dijo Luna, con una voz fuerte. - ¿Qué no ves lo que le ha sucedido a tu amigo? ¡Solo vete!- y tras decirlo, levantó su mano derecha y la dejó caer a la tierra nuevamente en un puño.

Ron no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos cuando el puño de Luna cayó: un viento fuerte y un nuevo temblor levantaron el polvo de la tierra como en una amenaza. El lobo entendió y corrió lejos, desapareciendo del lugar.

Tan pronto como el peligro pasó, el aura luminosa que cubría a Luna se desvaneció, y el temblor en ella fue cediendo. Las ramas recogidas de los árboles volvieron a extenderse. Ginny acudió a Luna y la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia clavó sus ojos oceánicos en Ron, quien permanecía estático, boquiabierto, confuso.

-¿Qué diablos eres, Luna Lovegood?!- exclamó Fred, entre aturdido, aliviado y molesto.

-Lo importante es que ella está bien.- dijo George. – Lo demás, no nos incumbe.

-Lo mejor es que acampemos aquí. – dijo Harry interviniendo de forma repentina, cambiando el tema abruptamente y quitándole a la rubia un peso de encima. Luna supo que lo hizo apropósito, y le agradeció de forma silenciosa.

**4.-**

Cuando Hermione despertó, lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el incidente de la noche pasada. La bofetada de Pansy le ardía en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Aquel golpe le había recordado lo que era: una esclava. Un ser privado de su absoluta libertad en casa de mortíos. Era increíble cómo a veces lo olvidaba; a veces, al lado de Draco, olvidaba que era una sangre sucia porque él, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había dejado de tratarla como tal. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el baño. Dejó correr el agua de la ducha y se introdujo en ella, tratando de despejar su mente. En un principio, Draco había sido un déspota. Le había herido con hechizos, le había tratado como un animal rastrero, y tanto peor que eso; le había hecho conocer el dolor en sus más oscuras facetas y la había transformado en una criatura asustada; porque eso era lo que había sido en un principio, se había dejado someter por miedo, terror a aquel monstruo con aspecto de ángel que era Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado de forma evidente. El miedo que antes la embargaba ya no existía. Ella había visto a través de las grietas de la máscara de aquel monstruo, y había visto al verdadero Draco. Y él lo sabía, y ya no podía lastimarla. Incluso intentó salvarla en innumerables ocasiones. Cuando le preguntó lo que ella significaba para él, Draco evadió furioso la respuesta. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Hermione salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Fue saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se escurría el cabello húmedo, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver unos ojos grises mirándola desde el sillón junto a la ventana. Draco permanecía sentado, con la camisa desarreglada y el cabello desordenado, y cuando habló, su voz fue clara y tranquila.

-Buenos días.- le dijo como si nada.

Hermione cortó el contacto visual y avanzó hacia el velador, en donde descansaba un cepillo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó la laboriosa tarea de desenredarse el cabello sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Draco sintió aquel silencio como una provocación abierta.

-¿Se te olvidaron los buenos modales, Niobe? ¿O es que tampoco conservas recuerdos de ellos?

-Es muy temprano y me toca ir a entrenar. ¿Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora visitándome? ¿Ya se fue tu novia? ¿Necesitas algo en especial?- dijo la castaña de forma seca y con un tono cordial falso. Solo lo miró un instante, luego volvió a concentrarse en su cabello.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio que, por mantener el mentón alto –costumbre Gryffindoriana y además, parte de su carácter- el cuello de Hermione se mantenía erguido en un aire casi aristócrata, formando una línea seductora que caía por sus hombros finos, delicados, tan deseablemente femeninos. El rubio intentó concentrarse.

-Pansy ya se fue.- le respondió ácidamente. – Vine a informarte que mandaré a pasar todas tus cosas a mi habitación. Y tu desayuno está sobre mi cama; tómalo antes de ir a entrenar.

-No veo por qué tenga que hacerlo; las otras esclavas parecen manejarse muy bien sin él. Y como soy igual que ellas, no veo el punto.

Si Draco había tenido dudas, ahora estaba seguro: ella lo estaba provocando. Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario, sacando de él uno de los tantos kimonos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo ella volteándose hacia Draco y manteniendo su tono burlón. – Dile a tus sirvientes que dejen al menos dos kimonos en esta habitación. Tú sabes, para esas noches en las que tu novia venga y yo tenga que dormir aquí.

Draco la miró con una expresión dura y a la vez curiosa.

-Sé directa. Quítate de una vez esa máscara de sarcasmo. No te queda.- le dijo sin levantarse del sillón.

Hermione sonrió de forma irónica.

-Mira quién habla, el rey de las máscaras.- le respondió mientras dejaba el kimono sobre la cama. - ¿Quieres que sea directa? Lo seré: la próxima vez que tu novia se atreva a agredirme, no me importará el hechizo mortal que puedas poner sobre mí; le devolveré la agresión con mis propias manos.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa que se obligó a reprimir de inmediato. Sí, Hermione Granger afloraba día a día con más fuerza, la Hermione indestructible, imperecedera, la que siempre estuvo adentro de Niobe. Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar el cierto encanto que aquello le producía, y tomó un tono autoritario, en su mayoría fingido.

-Antes de que pudieras tocarla, yo ya te habría detenido.- le dijo de forma seca. – Entiende que no hay forma alguna en la que yo podría permitirte acercarte a Pansy.

-Si la amas y la respetas tanto, ¿entonces por qué la engañas con una impura?- atacó ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban por la indignación que parecía quemarla por dentro.

Esta vez, el tono autoritario de Draco no fue fingido.

-No es tu maldito problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. – le respondió, fastidiado.

-No quiero dormir contigo.- dijo la castaña con ruda firmeza. – No quiero dormir en tu habitación.

Draco se levantó lentamente del sillón, sin cortar el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ambos. Hermione se mantuvo sólida en su posición, y lo miró desafiante.

--Y no quiero ser más tu concubina.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa bastante fría, y que contrastaba con el enojo creciente que estaba experimentando en el interior de su ser. Sus ojos se habían transformado en un hielo implacable. Pero Hermione ya no le temía a ese frío.

¿De verdad crees que a mí me importa lo que tú quieras o no quieras?- le respondió él. Su tono era oscuro. – Vas a mudarte a mi habitación porque así lo deseo. Porque necesito estar pendiente de tus reacciones respecto al bosque. Y sobre lo de ser mi amante, eso también está sujeto a mis deseos.

-¿Así que me deseas?- dijo ella dando dos pasos hacia adelante. - ¿Draco Malfoy, mortío, desea a una sangre sucia, a una impura, a una esclava? Dijiste que yo no era nada, que era prescindible. Pretendes que crea que me has protegido incluso sobre tu propia vida por pura caridad y benevolencia. Entonces no creo que se te haga difícil tomar a otra esclava de las muchas que tienes en esta mansión para que satisfaga los deseos que obviamente, tu novia no puede satisfacer.

Draco enfureció.

-Quizás te forcé a ser mía al principio. Pero después, tú también lo deseaste.- dijo el rubio mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaban. – Cada vez que te toco, cada vez que te tengo en mis manos, tiemblas, gimes, pides más.

-Y tú también.- respondió ella, a la defensiva.

-Para mí eres solo un cuerpo.

-¡Entonces toma a otro!

Draco estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella, pero Hermione se deshizo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y quedó completamente desnuda. La castaña tomó el kimono y empezó a abrirlo para colocárselo, mientras que el rubio no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada las largas y esbeltas piernas de Hermione, subió por su pubis, su abdomen plano, y se detuvo en sus perfectos senos, no muy grandes, no muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Una ola de deseo lo embriagó y no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante. Sentía una pasión que lo consumía desde el interior, incontenible, voraz. Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que su sola desnudez había causado en él, y se vistió casi de inmediato en total ignorancia del fuego que había encendido.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Draco se había avanzado hacia ella y la había tomado entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, e introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la cálida boca de Hermione. La castaña dejó salir con gemido; todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir la presión en el pantalón de Draco contra su pelvis. Siempre era así: una vez que él la tocaba, algo incontenible, como un maremoto, estallaba en su interior. Era una química chispeante en la que los dos se perdían por completo. Pero esta vez no: ella no pensaba ceder. Aún con el beso de Draco y sus manos intentando abrirle el kimono de forma desesperada, ella recordó a Pansy y la humillación, y las inumerables victorias de Draco sobre ella. Esta vez no se lo permitiría. Esta vez no.

Hermione hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo lejos, pero el rubio invadía su boca con un beso intenso del cual no pensaba soltarse. Entonces ella levantó la pierna y casi consiguió golpearlo en sus partes más íntimas. El rubio se alejó rápidamente, esquivando el golpe.

-¡Tendrás que violarme si eso es lo que quieres, pero no voy a ceder a ti, no voy a volver a entregarme hasta que admitas lo que quiero que admitas!

-¡¿Y qué es eso que pretendes que admita?! ¡Vamos! Ya que me conoces tanto, ¡¿qué es lo que no estoy confesándote!?

Hermione permaneció altiva, pero su voz se sensibilizó al hablar:

-Quiero que admitas que no soy prescindible. Que no soy igual para ti que cualquier otra esclava. Que tengo un significado. Quiero que me digas lo que soy para ti. Lo que en verdad soy. Lo que de verdad sientes. Eso es lo que quiero de ti Draco Malfoy. Y no hay nada con lo que puedas amenazarme: si quieres, inflígeme todos los castigos sádicos que se te ocurran. Lo único que quiero es que seas valiente por primera vez en tu vida y te deshagas de esa armadura. Eso es lo que quiero.

Draco la miró con resentimiento.

-¡Yo soy esto Niobe! ¡Soy esto! No hay armadura; soy este monstruo. Lo que quieres ver en mí no existe.

-¡Sí existe! – gritó Hermione, y sus ojos se humedecieron. - ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y Narcisa también lo vio!

Draco golpeó la pared cercana con su puño cerrado. Se sentía descompuesto. ¿Hermione Granger quería convertirlo? ¿Era eso? ¿Quería transformarlo? ¿Convertirlo en su proyecto personal? Qué inocente y estúpida era. Qué inocente y estúpidamente ingenua.

Draco la enfrentó, cara a cara, y su rostro se había cubierto con la misma máscara de odio de siempre.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¡Pues quédate!... ¿quieres que no vuelva a tocarte? ¡Por mí está bien! ¿Quieres ser como las otras esclavas? ¡Perfecto! ¡Serás peor que ellas! ¿No quieres desayunar? ¡Pues no comerás en todo el día! Y cada día que te resistas a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes, cuando te restringías de hacer estúpidas preguntas y de desafiarme, será un día en el que no probarás bocado alguno. ¿Entendiste?

-Vaya.- dijo Hermione conteniendo su indignación. - ¿Piensas matarme de hambre? Antes tenías técnicas más sádicas para torturarme. Te has ablandado.

-Si lo que quieres es morirte, hazlo.- le respondió lleno de ira mientras caminaba como un toro rabioso hacia la puerta.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Hermione.

-¡Bien!- dijo él, y desapareció con un portazo

**5.-**

Cuando Draco bajó las escaleras de mármol vio en la sala una reunión bastante singular: Jack, Lucius, Bellatrix y Fenrir, -reconocido hombre lobo y mortío que últimamente acompañaba a Bellatrix por doquier-, permanecían inmersos en una discusión importante.

-No puedo aventurarme a capturar a Ginevra Weasley, y ciertamente no puede Blaise.- dijo Jack a Bellatrix, levantando su tono de voz. – Él aún no se recupera del todo, y tengo que estar pendiente de su estado. No puede superarlo solo.

-Ya se acostumbrará.- dijo Fenrir. Era la primera vez que Draco lo oía hablar. Era un hombre –o una bestia- de pocas palabras.

-¡El Señor Oscuro te encargó a ti y a Blaise ayudarnos a capturar a la Weasley!- exclamó Bellatrix poseída por furia desmedida. - ¡No te atrevas a contrariarlo!

-¿Es que acaso se necesita de cuatro mortífagos para atrapar a una bruja como Ginevra Weasley?- contestó Jack de forma petulante y agresiva. Parecía no estar dispuesto a perder la discusión con Bellatrix. - ¿O es que tú y Fenrir le temen a Potter y su escuadra de inservibles e inútiles excusas de magos?

Fenrir dejó salir un gruñido y Draco vio a su tía mostrar los dientes como una perra rabiosa. Lucius intervino para calmar la situación.

-Basta. He tenido suficiente de ésta discusión absurda. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas más ayuda que la de Fenrir para secuestrar a la Weasley, Bellatrix. Jack tiene razón; en las condiciones en las que se encuentra Blaise, es imposible que se les unan.

-Supongo que nos las arreglaremos.- dijo Bellatrix dedicándole una mirada despectiva a Jack.

-¿Ginny Weasley?- dijo Draco haciéndoles notar su presencia. - ¿Para qué Voldemort quiere a Ginny Weasley?

-¡Draco, ten más respeto con tu Lord!- gritó Bellatrix en histeria.

-Eso es algo que te explicaré en el estudio. Pero antes creo que debes saber que no me equivoqué con Snape: todos los mortífagos han sido informados por el Señor Oscuro en persona que Severus no es más que un traidor.

Draco recibió aquellas palabras como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Un traidor? Yo lo vi matar a Dumbledore. Yo estuve allí.

-Te engañó, Draco. Te engañó como lo hizo con todos. El Señor Oscuro aún tiene acceso a la mente de Potter. Snape se les ha unido.

Draco sintió como si la sangre en su cuerpo hubiera dejado de circular. Los asuntos mortíos poco le importaban, era otra cosa la que lo había paralizado de temor; Severus Snape sabía que Hermione estaba allí, en la mansión Malfoy, en sus manos. Si lo que su padre le decía era cierto, si Snape en verdad se había unido a Potter y a los otros, su secreto corría peligro. Otra vez aquel inmenso agujero en la boca de su estómago, aquella presión, aquella ola de angustia. La sola posibilidad de que Potter intentara arrebatarle a Hermione lo hizo empalidecer.

-Mira como te has puesto. Estás pálido.- dijo Lucius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Draco. – Sé que es difícil de creer. En fin. Las cosas son así. Snape eligió un mal bando; el de los que están y siempre estarán destinados a perecer.

Lucius avanzó al estudio acompañado de Draco, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y miró a Bellatrix.

– No pierdas más el tiempo. Consigue a la Weasley de una buena vez.

**6.-**

Primero escuchó los pájaros; cientos de cantos de aves extendiéndose por el bosque. Luego una suave brisa sobre su rostro, y el rodar de las hojas secas sobre la tierra. Cuando Luna abrió los ojos, lentamente, sintiendo ya el calor de los rayos del sol de la mañana, vio unos ojos miel muy cerca de ella, observándola, y un cabello rojo encendido como brasas de fuego. Restregándose los ojos miró a Ron con extrañeza. Todos los demás aún dormían.

-Ron…- inició Luna en voz baja aún marcada por el sueño.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, Luna.- dijo Ron. Su voz no era baja, sino bastante sonora. – He estado como un loco dando vueltas sobre un asunto que siento es imaginario, casi fantástico; y necesito que me digas lo que está pasando. Necesito entenderte.

Luna se llevó el dedo a la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio. Por suerte, no consiguió despertar a ninguno del grupo. La rubia se levantó y le indicó que la siguiera; tenía que alejarlo de los demás. Ron estaba claramente alterado, y no quería que la discusión que se avecinaba irrumpiera en los pocos minutos de sueño que le quedaban a sus amigos.

Se detuvieron a unos metros entre dos robles de corteza negra. Luna miró desde la distancia a sus amigos, y luego volcó su atención a Ron.

-Ron…

-No, escúchame.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Ni siquiera puedo articular todas las ideas que están irrumpiendo en mi cabeza en este mismo instante. Esos lobos casi te matan. Yo los vi, los vi y aparecieron con el único propósito de atacarte.

-Ron…- dijo Luna, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Y pasó lo que pasó: esa aura extraña, y uno de los lobos murió. No es ningún secreto para nadie cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti…- Ron hablaba sin conseguir ordenar sus ideas. – Fred y George se burlan, es lo que siempre hacen. Son mis hermanos. Claro que lucho por ellos, y por mi hermana, y por Harry y por Hermione pero, ¿conoces la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí peleando contra lo que parece ser imposible de vencer? Es simple, es idiota: es para poder llevarte de regreso a Londres a vivir la vida que te mereces.

-Ron…- lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia.

-Es para que todos tengamos una vida completa y digna. Es… ¡Por Merlín, esos lobos casi te matan! Y pareces saber cosas que nadie más sabe. ¿Por qué nos ocultaste lo de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

-Ron…

-Y no se trata de los secretos, ni siquiera de eso. ¿Sabes cuál es mi único secreto? Que te amo; que hasta el día de hoy no había pronunciado esas palabras, a pesar de lo obvias que han sido para todos. ¡Listo! Sabes todo de mí. Soy un imbécil para estas cosas. Eso también lo sabes: soy Ron Weasley, el torpe. Sabes todo de mí. Sin embargo tú eres un océano insondable. No puedo entrar en ti.

-Ron…

-No es lo secretos, Luna. Es que siento una presión, una angustia en mi pecho y no entiendo por qué. Hay una barrera, como una pared que no me deja alcanzarte. No puedo acercarme. Y siento esta presión, esta sensación de que hay algo que yo debería saber y no sé.

-Ron por favor…

Ron cortó la distancia y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola contra sí, abrazándola con una fuerza tal que hizo que Luna se rindiera entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo había hundido su nariz en el cuello de la rubia, y aspiraba su aroma, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su cuello contra la punta de su nariz.

-Quiero protegerte…- le dijo mientras la apretaba más contra sí. – Déjame cuidarte. Déjame hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Ron soltó su cuello solo para ir acariciando con la punta de su nariz el inicio del rostro de Luna, avanzando por su mejilla, hasta quedar frente a frente, mezclando sus alientos y estremeciéndose por la cercanía.

-Ron…

-Te amo…

Y la besó. Cuando Luna sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, moviéndose tiernamente, abriendo su boca y acariciando su lengua con la suya, se sintió a punto de desfallecer. Tenía la sensación de que su corazón se le había alojado en la garganta y de estar flotando. Cada poro, cada espacio de su piel parecía responder y querer fusionarse a Ron en ese beso. Ron era todo lo que existía en ese momento; absolutamente todo.

Pero cuando el beso terminó, y el pelirrojo fue soltando los labios de Luna lentamente, sin cortar la distancia de sus cuerpos. Ella recordó que había más en el mundo, y que las cosas, lamentablemente, no eran tan simples. Ella había hecho un juramento, había dado su palabra. Muchas cosas estaban en juego.

-Ron…no puedo hacer esto. No puedo decírtelo. No puedo decirte lo que pasa. No puedo. Por favor, entiende que no puedo.

Y lentamente se fueron alejando, creando una distancia que para ambos fue dolorosa, como si sus cuerpos, al haberse separado sintieran un frío implacable.

Ron vio a Luna dar media vuelta y regresar a donde estaban sus amigos. Sentía una presión en el pecho, una amenaza de peligro, una impotencia. _¿Qué eres, Luna? ¿Qué eres?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras veía a la rubia despertar a los demás.

-¡Ron!- gritó Fred desperezándose. - ¿Qué haces por allá? ¡Ven! Es hora de continuar.

**7.- **

- No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy haya prefiero salvarte por encima de su propia vida.- dijo Brena mientras esquivaba con ayuda de sus cadenas un ataque de Hermione. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Has llegado al corazón de un mortífago. Al coeur des ténèbres.

La espada de Hermione quedó aprisionada entre las cadenas de Brena. Más allá, las otras esclavas entrenaban, también en parejas.

-El corazón de las tinieblas...- dijo la castaña mientras de un giro se soltaba de las cadenas y liberaba nuevamente su espada. – Ese es el nombre de un libro.

-Ajá. De Joseph Conrad.- dijo Brena esquivando un nuevo ataque. – Increíble cómo podemos recordar esas nimiedades, y no lo que en verdad importa. En fin. Aún así nos estamos olvidando de algo…

-¿De qué cosa?

-Recuerda que quedamos en entrar a su estudio. Niobe, que Draco tiene una debilidad por ti es un hecho. No sabemos qué es exactamente lo que siente, pero de que siente algo nadie lo duda. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué desde un inicio tuvo tantas preferencias contigo. ¿No te das cuenta? Hay algo que está ocultando. Y aunque haya dado la vida por ti, etc, no puedo olvidar que es un mortífago y no me fío. No me fío.

Hermione retrocedió rápidamente esquivando las largas cadenas de Brena, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito a sus espaldas. Era un grito de dolor mezclado con odio y furia. Cuando se volteó, vio a una mujer de cabellos negros y ensortijados, de expresión demente, piel pálida y vestido negro. Su mano sangraba; seguramente al retroceder la había herido accidentalmente.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!- gritó histérica mientras sacaba su varita, pero un hombre velludo, alto y fornido, con aspecto de bestia la detuvo.

Bellatrix, contrólate. No es nuestra casa.

Pero Bellatrix se soltó sin intentar atacar a Hermione nuevamente. Sus ojos negros la escrutaban de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa psicótica se fue formando en sus labios.

-Tú eres la amiga de Potter…!JAJA!- dijo Bellatrix soltando una carcajada estruendosa. - ¡Eres esclava de Malfoys!

Rió estruendosamente durante varios minutos en los que ni Hermione ni Brena se atrevieron a mover un solo músculo. Era la primera vez que veían a una mortífaga que daba muestras de total y completo desequilibrio mental. Sin duda, era de temer.

Un sirviente se acercó a Bellatrix y a Fenrir y haciendo una reverencia se ofreció a escoltarlos a la salida.

-Un momento…- dijo Bellatrix mientras clavaba los ojos en Hermione. – Antes de que nos vayamos, se le debe aplicar un castigo ejemplar a esta rata inmunda.

-No tenemos tiempo, Bella.

-Shhh…nos iremos de inmediato.- dijo la mortífaga mientas una sonrisa tenebrosa se extendía por la comisura de sus labios rojos. – Tú.- le dijo al sirviente. – Llévala por órdenes mías a que conozca al sótano.

Brena tembló y retrocedió tapándose la boca. Bellatrix lanzó una última carcajada antes de sentenciar la condena final:

-Llévala a la sala de torturas.


	24. La caída de Draco Malfoy

_hola!!1 uff este es de largo el capítulo más extenso que he publicado hasta ahora. En fin, no quiero extenderlo más con palabras innecesarias. Total, lo que a ustedes les interesa es la historia, no? jaja bueno. Solo quiero enviarles mil besos y abrazos y por supuesto, agradecimientos por su apoyo. Me apoyaron tanto en el chapter pasado, que decidí hacer largo éste capítulo como regalo. Muchas gracias, en verdad no saben lo agradable que es saber que hay quienes leen la historia. Vale la pena el esfuerzo y el sacar el tiempo de donde no tengo. _

_Mil besos a quienes comentaron sin cuentas en fanfiction: malaka, nahi,siiinsuu, mariee,elisa, ixibi, lady lathenia, SALESIA (eres un amor en verdad, siempre leo tus comentarios, solo que estoy con cero tiempo para entrar al correo y responderte, te decico este chapter :), anne, poly, mimesis,ire, esme black._

_Por cierto! subí nuevos videos, esta vez de Ginny y Harry y de Luna y Ron. Entren al blog w w w . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot. com_

_besos!  
_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**La caída de Draco Malfoy**

**1.-**

Los pasos de Brena hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo mientras corría hacia la habitación de Draco; los sirvientes estaban regados por toda la mansión, y si la veían la llevarían de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Con astucia había conseguido escabullirse, pero cada segundo era una amenaza inminente de ser descubierta.

-Por favor que esté, por favor que esté…- dijo mientras abría la puerta sin tocar. Poco o nada le importaba el castigo que pudiera recibir por tal intromisión. En aquellos momentos el único capaz de ayudarla, el único en el que podía depositar todas sus esperanzas era el mismo rubio alto de ojos grises que la había convertido en su esclava.

Brena dejó salir un grito de desesperación al ver el cuarto vacío. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para evitar ser vista por algún sirviente y se tapó la boca mientras lloraba, víctima de una angustia indescriptible. Su cabello negro azulado se resbalaba por sus hombros mientras ella se dejaba caer al suelo. Había escuchado historias terribles acerca de la cámara de torturas. Varios esclavos encargados de las labores domésticas y que dormían en la planta baja en habitaciones con más de 10 literas, le habían dicho que todas las noches escuchaban los gritos que traspasaban las piedras negras, gritos que helaban la sangre y les producían las más terribles y espantosas pesadillas. Eran pocos los que retornaban de aquel infierno, y de esos sólo uno había regresado cuerdo. Su nombre era Roth, y cuando lo sacaron del sótano apareció ante los demás esclavos sin dientes, tuerto y con cicatrices por doquier. Roth había dicho alguna vez (desde su experiencia en la cámara de torturas prácticamente dejó de hablar), que abajo nadie usaba varitas; que había tres hombres o mujeres –le fue imposible precisar sus sexos- encapuchados que utilizaban artefactos de la inquisición porque disfrutaban de herirlos y hacerlos sufrir "a lo muggle"; también dijo que el sótano era muy grande y estaba compuesto de pasadizos interminables, que las celdas eran frías, húmedas, llenas de porquería humana y de ratas gigantes que a veces servían para la creatividad sádica de los encapuchados. _Una vez vi cómo ataron a una mujer a una especie de mesa y colocaron una pequeña celda con una rata sobre su estómago; la celda estaba libre de barrotes en la parte de abajo, y lo único que le impedía al roedor salir era el estómago de esa chica. Los encapuchados asustaron a la rata con fuego por entre los barrotes de la pequeña celda, y la rata se asustó, y comenzó a morder la carne de esa pobre mujer hasta que cavó un túnel y la atravesó._ Esas habían sido las palabras de Roth, palabras que habían quedado grabadas en Brena como tinta indeleble. De sólo pensar que Niobe podría ser víctima de alguna de esas monstruosidades la piel se le transformó en piedra y hubo en estallido en su cerebro. _Tengo que quedarme aquí, tengo que quedarme_, se repitió. Era lo único que podía hacer; si salía, los sirvientes la devolverían a entrenar y entonces quién sabía cuándo podría ver a Draco. Su mejor opción era esperar allí, en la habitación del mortífago, y rogar que el rubio apareciera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**2.-**

- No, no puede ser.- dijo Draco mientras daba vueltas por la sala de estudios como un animal enjaulado. Mechones rubios caían por su frente. Se detuvo sólo para encarar a Lucius con una mirada de acero. – Yo lo vi matarlo; Dumbledore no puede estar vivo.

Lucius esbozó una media sonrisa, mas en su rostro estaba marcado el desdén que le producía el prospecto de que el director de Hogwarts continuara vivo.

-No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero ambos montaron un show ante nuestros ojos y lograron engañarnos a todos, incluso al Señor Oscuro.

-Yo lo vi.- dijo Draco apoyándose en la pared como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de su padre.

-El Señor Tenebroso cobra fuerzas cada día, de modo que puede acceder a la mente de Potter. Vio cómo Snape se les presentó a él y a sus amigos y los previno acerca de nuestros planes con Ginevra Weasley, y por supuesto, también la confesión de que Dumbledore vive.

-Si Snape sabía que Voldemort tenía acceso a la mente de Potter, ¿por qué reveló la verdadera condición de Dumbledore? ¿por qué diablos lo hizo si sabía que lo sabríamos?

-Porque la única razón por la cual Dumbledore debía morir ante nuestros ojos y ante los ojos del Señor Oscuro era para reafirmar la lealtad de Snape. Por eso montaron toda esa actuación, para tener un espía en nuestro bando.- dijo Lucius mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro y acariciaba su bastón de serpiente. Sus ojos eran grises como los de Draco, pero de un tono mucho más opaco. – A Snape no le quedaba otra salida que prevenir a Potter, así que aunque no hubiera revelado lo de Dumbledore, El Señor Oscuro habría, de igual manera, descubierto su traición. Una vez que la máscara ya estaba caída, poco importaba ya mantener en secreto la condición del maldito de Albus.

-Todo se complica para Voldemort.- dijo Draco con cierto tono de burla.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada severa y a la vez inquisidora.

-No. Albus Dumbledore no es una amenaza para nadie en éstos momentos. Está viejo y enfermo. Ya no es fuerte. Al Señor Oscuro le da igual su existencia.

-No parecía darle igual cuando me mandó a matarlo.- agregó Draco ácidamente. Sentía que todo aquello de Snape era la peor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en que el paradero de Hermione podía ser revelado en cualquier instante. Estaba preso por la rabia y por la angustia. Poco le interesaba lo demás.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.- dijo Lucius levantando la voz.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente.

-Asumo que esto te pone muy contento.- le dijo a Lucius. – Que Snape haya salido del camino te pone a la delantera en la carrera para ser la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Lucius esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Me conoces bien, hijo.

Draco no dijo nada, pero le sostuvo la mirada a su padre durante varios minutos. Lucius se sorprendió, de repente, al percibir cierta pesadez y adrenalina que lo forzó a tensar los músculos faciales; reacción que sólo tenía cuando estaba frente a un enemigo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió bruscamente. Draco vio a Malina irrumpir en la estancia y tras de ella, los sirvientes que le había asignado para su constante vigilancia. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y parecían descompuestos.

-Señor…discúlpenos…se nos escapó…- dijo jadeando uno de ellos.

Usó magia extraña….fuera de nuestras….habilidades…- continuó el otro

Lucius se levantó de la silla de cuero y miró de frente a su sobrina.

-Así que ya estás aprendiendo a usar tus poderes élficos, Malina.- dijo él mientras la miraba fríamente.

-Vine porque no pienso poner más resistencia.- dijo ella. El tono de su voz era sólido. – Mañana llévame con mi gente, y los convenceré a unírseles; a cambio, quiero mi libertad de vuelta, y con eso me refiero también a no ser vigilada por éstos…crápulas.

Los dos sirvientes hicieron una mueca desagradable.

-Son puros, son verdaderos magos.

-Son unos malditos nazis. Pero no espero que lo entiendas, tío; qué puedes saber tú de historia muggle. Quizás si lo supieras, sabrías que los nazis al final perdieron.

Lucius avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo justo a unos centímetros.

-Por suerte, esta no es historia muggle. El final, querida sobrina, será distinto.

Y con éstas últimas palabras salió dejando un aire de malestar suspendido por la estancia. Malina respiraba agitadamente y miró a los sirvientes que continuaban en la puerta de forma despectiva. Ni siquiera se percató de que Draco la observaba hasta que escuchó su voz y ella volcó toda su atención sobre él:

-Tenemos que hablar.

**3.-**

Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George avanzaban por el bosque camino a Dansawl. Según los cálculos de Fred, les quedaba a lo mucho dos días de caminata para llegar. Habían alcanzado la zona más fría de Tirania, el sector que siempre permanecía en invierno. La nieve les cubría los tobillos pero intentaban ignorarla. Todos caminaban en silencio; ya no había bromas ni conversaciones casuales. Los seis amigos estaban conscientes de que el panorama no era agradable. Ginny corría un inmenso peligro, y aunque ya habían decidido que le pedirían a Snape una poción multijugos, para ello debían esperar hasta encontrarse con él en Dansawl. Fred había propuesto también una nueva idea: crear un traslador que permitiera a Ginny escapar si los mortífagos aparecían. Lamentablemente, ninguno estaba capacitado para crear un traslador. Para eso también necesitaban a Snape.

Luna detuvo la marcha y los otros la imitaron, poniéndose en guardia. Sabían que ella podía percibir eventos peligrosos incluso antes de que sucedieran; era como si tuviera un olfato agudo para el peligro. Todos observaron a la rubia en espera de alguna explicación a su estatismo, pero Luna permanecía en silencio, observando directo hacia el frente, a un espacio oscurecido por enramadas de árboles grises.

-¿Qué sucede, Luna?- preguntó George.

La rubia no dijo nada, pero caminó hacia ese túnel y todos la siguieron atentos y listos para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

Cuando los seis estuvieron del otro lado, lo que vieron los desconcertó: ante sus ojos se acumulaban por lo menos cincuenta lápidas cubiertas por la nieve. Luna avanzó por entre ellas, mirándolas con una expresión de tristeza profunda. Ron lo notó de inmediato; ella parecía sufrir como si hubiera conocido a cada uno de los cuerpos enterrados.

Harry se inclinó y retiró la nieve de una de las lápidas. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se paralizaron sobre la única palabra tallada en aquella piedra: Envidia.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo Ron mirando la lápida.- ¿Dónde está el nombre de ésta persona?

Fred le sacó la nieve de encima a otra lápida. En la piedra estaba tallada la palabra "Lujuria".

-No puede ser…- dijo George mientras descubría una nueva en la que decía "Ira"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George comenzaron a descubrir las lápidas encontrando repetidamente Envidia, Lujuria, Ira, Gula, Avaricia, Soberbia y Pereza en cada una de ellas, siendo predominante la envidia. Los cinco estaban confundidos. Harry miró a Luna, quien permanecía quieta y con la mirada perdida sobre las lápidas.

-¿Entiendes todo esto?- le preguntó sin obtener respuesta. – Luna, por favor responde.

La rubia fijó sus ojos oceánicos en los de sus amigos.

-Son cadáveres, Harry. Son personas, magos, muertos. Eso creo que es evidente.- dijo ella.

-No te estamos preguntando eso, sino el por qué el nombre de éstas brujas. – dijo Fred.

-No son brujas.- dijo Harry.- Son los 7 pecados capitales. Los muggles creen que si uno cae en uno de ellos o en varios, irá al infierno después de morir.

-Harry, los muggles sacaron la idea de los 7 pecados capitales de una verdad.- dijo Ron. – De 7 brujas muy conocidas en el mundo mágico: Ira, Envidia, Pereza, Gula, Avaricia, Lujuria y Soberbia. Ellas, según la leyenda, existen.

El sonido de un cascabel los hizo voltear y encontrarse de frente con lo que parecía ser un Gorro Rojo, criatura que Harry estaba seguro le habían enseñado en Hogwarts; según lo que recordaba eran pequeños enanos que rondaban por los lugares en donde se había dado un derramamiento de sangre. De su cuello colgaba un cascabel y tenía un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

-Han penetrado al cementerio de las siete brujas.- les dijo el Gorro Rojo. – Sus almas están malditas.

-No me agrada ese bicho.- dijo Fred mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero George lo detuvo. – ¡Déjame! Voy a pisarlo.

-Las 7 brujas rondan por éstos lares y si se topan con alguna de ellas tendrán que superar las pruebas a las que serán sin duda sometidos. Si caen en la tentación, perecerán como todas éstas almas...- dijo el Gorro rojo señalando las lápidas. – Y sus almas les pertenecerán para siempre a la bruja que consiga hacerlos caer….Es una batalla de siglos. Hasta ahora, Envidia lleva la delantera…

-¿Ya puedo aplastarlo?- dijo Fred intentando soltarse de su hermano.

Un ligero tremular de las ramas y el sonido de herraduras sobre la nieve los hizo estremecerse. El Gorro Rojo dio un salto.

-¡Estampida de unicornios salvajes! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

La pequeña criatura desapareció rápidamente dando saltos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Harry cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el brillo de cuernos marmóleos.

**4.- **

- ¿Qué?- dijo Malina mientras subía las escaleras acompañada de Draco. – No te entiendo en lo absoluto.

- Creo que he sido bastante claro.- dijo el rubio mientras se adelantaba. Malina apresuró el paso.

- Draco, tú eres un mortífago. ¿Por qué quieres sabotear el plan de Voldemort? ¿Por qué quieres que haga que los elfos oscuros rechacen la alianza con Voldemort?

Draco se detuvo y la miró fríamente. Malina se estremeció; desde que descubrió su relación con un vampiro, su primo había dejado de tratarla con la ternura de siempre.

-Tengo mis motivos.- le respondió de forma tajante. – Y ninguno de ellos te incumbe.

-De cualquier manera lo que me pides era lo que pensaba hacer.- dijo Malina avanzando por el pasillo al lado de Draco. – Ya me comuniqué con los elfos oscuros, y ellos saben que voy a ir a pedirles que se unan a Voldemort. Saben que deben fingir que aceptan, pero que en realidad, no hay tal alianza.

-¿Y cómo te comunicaste con ellos?- preguntó Draco, un tanto sorprendido por los planes que su prima había forjado totalmente sola.

Malina lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo mis contactos.- le dijo con sarcasmo. – Y ninguno de ellos te incumbe.

Draco no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ante la audacia de Malina. Sin embargo, la ocultó pronto; no quería que ella creyera que las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Aunque en el fondo ya la había perdonado y olvidado el asunto, creía necesario seguir castigándola con su indiferencia. Después de todo, haber mantenido relaciones con un vampiro tras lo de Judith había sido insultante.

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras que Malina se dispuso a seguir de largo hacia la suya con los sirvientes pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, los gritos de Brena la hicieron detenerse en seco en el marco de la puerta y pudo ver cómo la esclava se lanzaba al los pies de Draco inmersa en un llanto que apenas le permitía coordinar su discurso. El rubio parecía aturdido. Tomó a Brena por los brazos y la levantó. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus ojos celestes estaban rojos e hinchados.

-¡Está abajo! ¡Lleva horas abajo! ¡Fue una señora de vestido negro! ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡lo aseguro! ¡Sólo entrenábamos! ¡Sólo entrenábamos! ¡Tienes que sacarla! ¡Por favor sácala!- gritaba Brena en un estado de crisis nerviosa incontrolable.

-No te estoy entendiendo, Brena.- dijo Draco en un tono frío, casi fastidiado por la escena tan tormentosa en la que se veía inmerso. Continuaba sosteniéndola por los hombros, zarandeándola de forma ligera, pero clavándole los dedos en los brazos para que se concentrara. – Dime qué sucede, articula tus ideas. No puedo entenderte y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Brena intentó respirar profundamente pero no pudo. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Aún así, casi tartamudeando por los nervios, consiguió decir lo que debía:

-Niobe….se la han llevado….se la llevaron…

Draco estuvo seguro de que su corazón se paró por unos instantes porque no lo sintió más; sólo una angustia que creció como un globo en el centro de su pecho llenándolo de una desesperación inigualable, de un temor a lo desconocido y a lo peor. No midió su fuerza y apretó más los brazos de Brena, esta vez zarandeándola con violencia.

-¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Niobe?

-¡Abajo! ¡Está abajo!

Malina no comprendía a qué era a lo que se refería Brena con "abajo", pero Draco, tras una revisión lógica en su memoria, entendió y la vista se le nubló; por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de despertarse de un mal sueño, pero pronto se percató de que no era así. Soltó a Brena bruscamente y salió veloz de la habitación, empujando a Malina y a los sirvientes que estorbaban su camino. Brena corrió tras de él, y Malina hizo lo mismo.

Draco bajó las escaleras como poseído por algún demonio. Malina no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir que se trataba de algo horrible. El mortífago cruzó el salón en segundos e irrumpió en la cocina. Los esclavos que se encontraban allí trabajando dejaron salir uno que otro grito de sorpresa y de temor y automáticamente bajaron la cabeza, pero Draco no los vio ni se percató de su presencia. Avanzó por la cocina seguido por Brena, Malina y los sirvientes que la custodiaban con algo extraño latiéndole en la sien.

-¿Hace cuánto!- preguntó de repente con un tono feroz que Malina no pudo reconocer como el de Draco.

-Hace más de tres horas.- dijo Brena corriendo tras de él.

Atravesaron pasillos interminables de piedra. Malina no podía creer que hasta entonces no hubiera conocido el sector doméstico, en donde tenían a muchos esclavos realizando labores supervisados por sirvientes. Draco llegó al filo de unas escaleras y comenzó a bajar a una velocidad sorprendente. Brena y Malina descendieron tras de él, sintiendo el calor a medida que iban bajando, enterrándose bajo tierra. Draco llegó a una puerta grande forjada en hierro y sacó su varita. Malina escuchó el sonido estridente de la puerta abriéndose de forma violenta. Cuando Brena penetró al sótano, Malina se detuvo horrorizada por los quejjidos y gritos humanos que provenían de aquel túnel oscuro.

-Por Merlín… ¿qué es esto?

Draco jamás había estado en la cámara de torturas. El sótano había sido adecuado para esa función por Lucius, y sólo él conocía el lugar. Cuando el rubio estuvo adentro, lo tenebroso de aquel sitio le heló la sangre. Se escuchaban quejidos y gritos que nunca cedían, el suelo estaba húmedo de quién sabe qué (en el lugar había tan poca luz que a duras penas se podían ver los colores de los objetos) y el calor era asfixiante. El pasillo principal estaba alumbrado apenas por dos antorchas con llamas débiles. Draco avanzó por él viendo a sus lados celdas en donde descansaban cuerpos desnudos y lacerados tanto de adultos como de ancianos e incluso niños. El rubio sintió un escalofrío que jamás había experimentado antes. ¿Esto se daba en su propia casa? ¿Ese nivel de crueldad para con magos y brujas que no habían cometido otro error que el de nacer con sangre mestiza? Le produjo horror ver a una niña con llagas en el rostro que se aferraba a los tubos de la celda. ¿También niños? ¡Niños! ¡Ni siquiera sabían cómo defenderse! Entonces la realidad golpeó a Draco; ninguno de los esclavos que habitaban en su hogar tenían cómo defenderse. Lo que les hacían era bajo y ruin. Los privaban de varitas, y los forzaban a dejar la magia simplemente porque los creían inferiores a ella. Ni siquiera les daban la oportunidad de defenderse. Y por supuesto que no lo hacían; ¿cómo permitirse un encuentro en igualdad de condiciones cuando muchos de los impuros que tanto despreciaban eran brujas y magos excelentes? A su mente regresó la imagen de Hermione: ella era una bruja excepcional que probablemente sería una contrincante de temer para cualquier mortío, incluso para él.

-¡Lumus!- gritó Draco iluminando las celdas con su varita, buscando entre los cuerpos sufrientes el de Hermione, pero no lo hallaba. Celda tras celda continuaba sin ver a la castaña.

Brena avanzaba muy pegada a Draco, pero Malina parecía espantada. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras observaba la crueldad que se había estado dando dentro de las mismas paredes en las que ella habitaba. Sentía un dolor profundo que le quemaba la garganta, como si no pudiera pronunciar palabra ante aquella maleficencia. Intentó abrir las celdas pero fue inútil; los barrotes estaban malditos con un hechizo de nivel superior.

Una vez que el pasillo hubo llegado a su fin, una estancia igual de oscura que la anterior abrió paso a una serie de puertas de las que provenían gritos espeluznantes. Draco lanzó un hechizo sobre una de las puertas abriéndola de golpe y se encontró con una escena desgarradora.

Una mujer era obligada a tomar aceite hirviendo con ayuda de un embudo. Un encapuchado se encargaba de la labor, pero cuando vio a Draco se detuvo.

-¿Quién….?- dijo por entre la tela oscura, pero no pudo acabar.

-¡Crucio!- gritó Draco lanzándole el hechizo fatal que lo echó contra la pared retorciéndose del dolor. Brena corrió a quitarle el embudo a la mujer y a soltarla de sus cadenas, pero éstas también estaban malditas. Lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue liberarla del embudo, y cuando lo hizo, la mujer dio arcadas mientras vomitaba aceite mezclado con sangre.

Draco tomó al encapuchado por el cuello mientras éste continuaba retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Dime en dónde está la nueva esclava que ingresaron hoy!

-No…AHHHH….Yo…aahhhh por favor que pare…ahhhhh, ingresan muchas….ahhhh todos los días ahhhh

-¡Ella no es como las otras, imbécil!

Draco descargó un golpe sobre el rostro cubierto del encapuchado mientras éste continuaba en sufrimiento.

-¡Es de cabello castaño y desordenado! ¡Ojos marrones y grandes! ¡Habla de una vez maldito!

-Ahhhh….nunca veo bien los rostros ahhhhh….acá abajo es oscuro..ahhhh son solo asquerosos puercos..ahh todos tienen el mismo repugnante rostro..AHHHH.

Draco pateó varias veces al encapuchado que permanecía echado en el suelo siendo víctima de terribles dolores.

-¡Draco detente! ¡Para!- gritó Malina espantada. – ¡Este lugar es monstruoso! ¡Hay que dejar a esta gente salir! ¡Hay que llamar a doctores que los atiendan!

Pero Draco no la escuchaba. En aquel momento no le importaba en lo absoluto las personas que sufrían en aquel sótano; lo único que le importaba tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.

El rubio salió como un demonio de aquella sala de tortura y penetró a la de enfrente con el mismo procedimiento. Adentro un hombre había sido atado de pies y manos y era estirado lenta y dolorosamente. Draco se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado esta vez sin hacer uso de ningún hechizo; quería que pensara bien, que lo entendiera bien cuando le describiera a Hermione.

-¡Es una esclava con kimono blanco! ¡En dónde la tienen?- le gritó el rubio.

-Draco por favor…- dijo Malina intentando liberar al hombre que había sido torturado.

-¡Habla!- le gritó el rubio al encapuchado mientras le propinaba un golpe en el centro del estómago.

-Está en la 3….en la sala número 3…- le respondió casi sin voz.

Draco lo soltó y salió del lugar como un bólido, pero al llegar al pasillo vio al tercer encapuchado salir de la sala 3 con el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione sobre sus hombros. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y su cabello castaño dejaba caer gotas de agua que iban formando charcos sobre el suelo. Hermione estaba, evidentemente, inconsciente.

-¡Crucio!

El encapuchado soltó el cuerpo de la castaña y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor por el hechizo del que había sido víctima. Draco corrió hacia Hermione y la levantó entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una pluma. La observó comprobando que no tuviera alguna herida grave y al verla completa la angustia desapareció. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una opresión en el pecho, una pesadez. ¿Había sido torturada? ¿Había sufrido? Aquellas preguntas no dejaban de rondar la mente del mortífago. Entonces, algo oscuro apareció en el interior de sus ojos mientras dirigía su mirada a Brena.

-¿Quién ordenó que la trajeran?- preguntó con un tono de voz que le produjo escalofríos incluso a Malina.

Brena aún estaba alterada. Le tomó varios segundos organizar sus ideas.

-No lo sé…fue una mujer de cabellos negros y ensortijados, de vestido negro, y acompañada por un hombre bastante grande…

Draco sintió cómo el veneno se esparcía por su interior, lentamente, contaminándolo de ira, y desde el fondo de su garganta surgió el nombre de la culpable como en un rugido:

-Bellatrix…

**5.- **

La estampida de unicornios había sido más que sorprendente. Ninguno de los seis amigos había sospechado siquiera que en sectores tan fríos del bosque pudieran habitar bestias como aquellas. Corrieron buscando un sitio seguro en donde esconderse antes de que fueran alcanzados y se dispersaron por el bosque, separándose una vez más. Harry procuró no alejarse de Ginny, pero ella no pudo sostener la marcha; se agotó de inmediato y empezó a respirar agitadamente, así que treparon un árbol y se sostuvieron fuertemente para no caer. Desde arriba, los cuernos de los unicornios cruzando a gran velocidad parecían miles de cuchillas. Cuando hubo terminado, Harry y Ginny bajaron pero no encontraron rastro de los demás.

-Genial.- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo mientras se recogía el cabello con una cinta. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor frío. Temblaba. La presencia de Samantha en el interior de Ginny la había vuelto más débil.

Los dos hicieron lo anteriormente acordado por el grupo: si se separaban por A o B motivo, tenían que seguir hacia el destino final y allí se reunirían. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante algunas horas, sin embargo, el frío se volvió insoportable; parecía avecinarse una tormenta. Un viento gélido comenzó a soplar y Harry se preocupó. Si no hallaban un refugio en donde poder encender fuego no sobrevivirían. Fue entonces cuando encontraron, entre una barrera de árboles congelados, una cabaña cubierta por sólida nieve.

-¡Harry no!- exclamó Ginny corriendo tras de él.

No sabían si había alguien adentro, si era un lugar seguro, si estaba abandonado o no; pero tenían que averiguarlo. Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse porque no tenían otra alternativa. El moreno dio patadas sobre el hielo que recubría la puerta hasta hacerlo añicos, y pudieron entrar. Adentro, la cabaña estaba llena de telarañas y suciedad. El lugar era pequeño y pronto lo registraron en su totalidad. Parecía estar abandonada.

-Cierra la puerta, nos quedaremos.- dijo Harry quitándose el sobretodo negro y sacando la varita para limpiar y organizar el lugar.

Ginny le hizo caso, y cuando se volteó todo era nuevo: las telarañas habían desaparecido, la chimenea estaba encendida y cortinas cubrían las ventanas. Harry caminó hacia ella y le colocó sobre los hombros su sobretodo negro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eres tú quien corre más peligro de ser reconocida. Úsalo.- dijo el moreno mientras extendía su varita para asegurar puertas y ventanas.

-Estamos aquí adentro, no tengo que usarlo.

-¿Quieres dejar de replicar como una niña y hacer lo que te pido por una vez?

-Bien.- dijo Ginny acomodándose el sobretodo. – Como quieras, papá.

Harry ignoró ese último comentario. Ginny no podía siquiera imaginar el nivel de preocupación que embargó al moreno desde que supo que los mortíos la buscaban. En el bosque, ni siquiera había podido dormir correctamente por estar vigilando y verificando constantemente los alrededores. Había visto a Ron levantarse y despertar a Luna, y los había sentido alejarse unos metros para sostener una conversación. Estaba agotado y no veía la hora para llegar a Dansawl.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre un sillón y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Ginny lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Su cabello negro contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, y así, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, dejaba a la vista su manzana y su mentón varonil. Pensó en lo desesperado que debió estar Harry por buscar un refugio, ya que se aventuró a irrumpir en aquella cabaña de la que no sabían absolutamente nada. Al principio a ella le pareció extraño encontrar una construcción en pleno bosque, pero tras pensarlo dos veces entendió que ellos no eran ni serían los primeros en penetrar Tirania en busca de algo. Era evidente que algún mago había dado a parar a ese sector y construido aquella cabaña para protegerse. ¿Quién era ese mago o bruja? Eso no lo podrían saber; lo cierto es que aquel sitio llevaba muchos meses deshabitado.

-Harry, voy a estar bien. – dijo ella con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

El moreno levantó la cabeza del respaldar del sillón y la miró profundamente. Ginny contuvo la respiración. _"Por Merlín, qué ojos tan hermosos tiene…"_ pensó.

-Claro que vas a estar bien.- le dijo. – Vas a estarlo porque yo no voy a permitir que nada te suceda.

Y volvió a descansar la cabeza. Pero Ginny insistió:

-Tienes que dormir. Te ves fatal.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy bien precisamente.- agregó Harry, con toda la intención de fastidiarla.

Ginny dejó salir un respingo.

-No puedo verme bien cuando estoy siendo poseída por una bruja de más de 300 años. Pero ese no es el punto: ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás todo el tiempo pendiente de mí? Cuando me despierto, te ves más cansado que nunca. Esto no puede continuar. ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte a Voldemort en éstas condiciones?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.- dijo el moreno venenosamente. – Tú me pusiste en éstas condiciones.

-Basta, Harry. No empecemos.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

-Harry…

-¿Ahora quieres que la conversación se termine? Sacas el tema, pero cuando se vuelve en tu contra quieres que termine. Es tan característico de ti.

-No podía quedarme en casa esperando. Tengo el mismo derecho que todos ustedes en luchar por lo que creo y por la gente que me importa.

-A veces, te odio.- dijo Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Eres una distracción. No puedo pensar contigo al lado. No puedo moverme si estoy aterrado todo el tiempo ante la posibilidad de que te lleven o algo te suceda.

-¿Y crees que yo no tengo miedo?- dijo Ginny, alterada. – Estoy asustada todo el tiempo. Tú no sabes lo que es esto, Harry. Tú no sabes lo que es sentir lo que Samantha siente. A veces, siento ganas de herirlos. – Ginny hizo un silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ni una sola. - ¿Sabes lo que es que una parte que sabes no es tuya pero está dentro de ti quiera herir a tus amigos? ¿Sabes lo que es para mí todos los días sostener este arco y éstas flechas y temer que mi mano ya no sea mi mano y lance un ataque sobre ti, o sobre Luna o mis hermanos? No tienes la más remota idea de lo que es éste infierno.

Harry se levantó del sillón bruscamente. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban llamas de fuego. Parecía fuera de sí. Ginny retrocedió inconscientemente.

-¿Qué no lo sé? Voldemort está en mi mente y en mi cuerpo por una alianza que hasta el día de hoy no he podido cortar… ¿y tú me dices que no sé lo que es este infierno?

-Harry no quise…- dijo Ginny, arrepentida.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. De que estamos perdiendo, que no tenemos nada a nuestro favor, ni siquiera un espía porque Snape tuvo que dejar su puesto por ti.

Ginny sintió todo aquello como un golpe.

-No pretendo ser una carga. Vine aquí a ayudar a todos…a ayudarte.

Harry se tranquilizó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, tomando aire.

-Lo sé. Todo va a estar bien.- dijo el moreno.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos miel seguían fijos en los de Harry, húmedos, transparentes. Dos luces que titilaban. Al moreno le pareció, repentinamente, ver algo oculto; como si ella supiera algo que él no y sin embargo callaba. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió un vacío.

-Cuando todo esto termine…- dijo ella en un tono suave, casi tímido, que le recordó a Harry las épocas de Hogwarts cuando Ginny tan sólo era una niña, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. - …cuando derrotemos a Voldemort y encontremos a Hermione… me gustaría…- la voz de Ginny tembló, pero intentó proseguir. - ¿aún me amas?

Los ojos de Harry eran dos llamas poderosas que la quemaban.

-No veo el punto de tu pregunta.- dijo él, receloso. Tenía la impresión de que ella se estaba despidiendo, y aquello no le gustaba.

-El punto es que estamos jugándonos la vida por lo que creemos, y que nada nos garantiza que en dos o tres minutos simplemente la perdamos. Y que esto del orgullo no tiene sentido, no es relevante. Quiero saber si aún me amas, y lo quiero saber ahora, no mañana, ni pasado; no sé si tendremos ese tiempo.

Harry volteó la cabeza a un lado, dándole el perfil a la pelirroja, evitándola, y se mantuvo en silencio. Ginny contuvo la inmensa tristeza que creció dentro de su pecho. Caminó hacia la chimenea para alejarse de él, pero entonces el moreno la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que sus labios se acercaron a su oreja.

-Más que a nada.- le respondió.

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a Ginny. Por unos breves segundos, sólo existieron esas palabras. Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos, y podía escuchar cada latido acelerado en el interior de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ginny enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, tomándolo desprevenido, exactamente igual que la noche en la que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Harry cedió a la tentación e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja. El sabor era dulce, y el placer que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo lo embriagó. Dejó salir un gemido mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo; había olvidado cómo se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos. A pesar de que en esencia el sabor y la intensidad de sus besos seguían siendo los mismos que hacía un año, había una nueva tonalidad, un nuevo matiz que supo definía su transformación en una mujer.

Ginny lo empujó repentinamente haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el sillón. Harry estaba aturdido, aún embriagado por la intensidad del beso. La pelirroja se deshizo del sobretodo negro, y de un solo movimiento se sacó la blusa y el brasier. Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en los pechos de Ginny, unos senos de tamaño mediano, perfecto, y con pezones rosados. Sintió el corazón en la garganta, y un fuego que ardía bajo su piel de forma incandescente. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, y su cabello parecía sangre. En su rostro se notaba el agotamiento por el cual había estado pasando; tenía profundas ojeras y labios partidos. Ginny seguía afectada por la presencia de Samantha, él lo sabía, pero parecía menos cansada, y con más esperanzas. La pelirroja se desabrochó el jean con facilidad, y una vez que lo hubo tirado lejos, también se sacó su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda.

-Ginny yo…- pero la pelirroja lo calló poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shh…no digas nada.- le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre él y se soltaba la cinta que sostenía su cabello; éste cayó como brasas de fuego sobre sus hombros pecosos. – Por unos momentos olvidémonos de esta guerra. Olvidémoslo.

La pelirroja lo besó con intensidad y él le correspondió, pero pronto cortó el beso sin separarse más que unos centímetros de su rostro.

-No. Déjame a mí.- dijo Harry tomando la batuta.

El moreno se levantó del sillón cargándola entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el pie de la chimenea. Recostó el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny sobre la alfombra, y se deshizo de su túnica y de su camisa. Harry observaba ese cuerpo grabando cada rincón, cada espacio en su memoria. Tiernamente hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, acariciando su piel, disfrutándola. Ginny temblaba ante cada caricia, se estremecía, lanzaba gemidos. No hubo sitio que Harry no acariciara con sus manos y con su boca, alcanzando el éxtasis junto a ella. Cuando la penetró, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse; una corriente de placer los forzó a gemir ante cada movimiento.

Y de éste modo llegó la noche a Tirania.

**6.-**

El día transcurrió de forma veloz en la mansión Malfoy. Tras rescatar a Hermione, Draco la había llevado a su habitación y llamado al doctor de la familia para que la atendiera. Dejó encargada a Brena de sus cuidados mientras continuaba inconsciente, y bajó al sótano con Malina para despedir a los encapuchados y sacar a los esclavos. El rubio no toleraba el hecho de que se actuara tan cobardemente en su propia casa; agredir a niños, a adultos y a ancianos incapaces de defenderse por sí solos, no sólo le parecía ruin, sino repugnante. En el pasado había estado de acuerdo, y ni siquiera le había molestado saber que existía dentro de la mansión una cámara de tortura. Pero ahora era diferente; ahora habían llevado a Hermione allí. Ella había sido víctima de aquel lugar, que como el hocico de una bestia lanzaba un aliento podrido sobre todos. A través del sufrimiento de Hermione había visto el de los otros. A través de ella todo era distinto. Poco le importaban los hombres y mujeres, los esclavos que habitaban en su hogar; sus vidas no le eran relevantes. Pero por alguna razón no podía concebir que acciones tan violentas se dieran en el mismo techo que cobijaba a Hermione. No quería someterla a eso, y no se perdonaba que la hubiera expuesto a tal peligro.

-Encárgate del resto.- le dijo Draco a Malina mientras reubicaban a las víctimas en el ala doméstica. – Tengo un asunto por resolver.

Draco caminó por el pasillo hacia el salón, pero Malina lo detuvo, corriendo tras él.

-¡Draco!- le gritó obligándolo a voltearse. – Sé lo que vas a hacer. Vas a visitar a Bellatrix y de eso no saldrá nada bueno.

Draco le dedicó una mirada gélida y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Malina corrió y se colocó frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Sabes bien que nuestra tía está loca. Es una demente. ¿Qué piensas decirle?

-No quiero hablarle, sino algo muy distinto.- le respondió. – Quítate.

-¿Y después de atacarla qué piensas decirle? ¿Qué lo hiciste porque estás enamorado de una esclava?

Draco recibió aquellas palabras de su prima como una bofetada. Durante varios segundos no pudo articular palabra alguna y sólo la miró desconcertado, insultado en lo más profundo.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Mide tus palabras si no quieres sacarme de mis casillas.

Malina dejó salir una risa de incredulidad. No se movió ni un centímetro.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera te lo hayas planteado. Pero por tu reacción me doy cuenta de que no lo sabes, o mejor dicho, no lo quieres saber. Draco, saliste como alma que lleva el demonio cuando supiste que Niobe estaba allá abajo, estabas descontrolado, creo no exagerar cuando digo que sólo te he visto así cuando sucedió lo de Narcisa y lo de Judith; tú no actúas de ese modo por casi nadie, y mucho menos por una esclava cualquiera a la que supuestamente desprecias.

-Lo que dices es absurdo.- dijo él comenzando a enojarse.

-No, no lo es. Y puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero no a mí; yo te conozco. Sabía que había algo con Niobe cuando quisiste que la vistiera para esa reunión de mortíos; desde entonces vi cómo la mirabas. Pero después de esto…me queda claro todo.

-No tienes claro nada. – Draco la hizo a un lado, empujándola, y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¡Estás enamorado de ella!- gritó Malina mientras él se alejaba.- ¡Draco detente! ¡No te enfrentes a Bellatrix!

Pero la puerta se cerró y lo hizo desaparecer.

**7.- **

Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo el fuego de la chimenea abrazándolo, pero no a Ginny. Se incorporó y la llamó por su nombre; no hubo respuesta. Caminó hacia el baño y lo encontró vacío. Entonces, con un temor que lo llenó de pies a cabeza, vio que la ropa de Ginny había desaparecido y que la puerta de la cabaña estaba entreabierta.

-¡Maldita sea!

Rápida y torpemente se colocó la ropa y salió. No debió haberse quedado dormido; cedió ante el cansancio sobre la piel lechosa de Ginny y olvidó todo el peligro. _¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido?,_ pensó. Lo último que recordaba eran los ojos miel de la pelirroja, ardiendo. Afuera, una ventisca helada lo cubrió de copos de nieve y pronto sintió el frío calando en sus huesos. ¿Cómo no percibió sonido alguno? _No pudieron forzarla a salir, el ruido me habría despertado_, pensó mientras corría adentrándose en el bosque y alejándose de la cabaña. _Debió salir por su propia voluntad_…_ ¿por qué?_ Harry encontró algunas huellas pero se iban borrando con la ventisca, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ginnyyyyy!- gritaba.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Frente a él, a tan solo unos metros, vio a un hombre alto y robusto, un titán velludo y de aspecto agresivo que portaba su varita de forma amenazadora. Curiosamente, sonreía, y sus dientes eran amarillos y roídos. Harry lo recordaba, era Fenrir, lo había visto en el pasado. Entre él y Fenrir estaba Ginny, cabizbaja, con el cabello rojo cubriéndole el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo. Parecía en una especie de trance.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Harry empuñando su varita. El mortífago rió sonoramente, y su risa se mezcló con una nueva, una risa femenina que el moreno reconoció al instante.

La figura de Bellatrix Lestrange apareció de entre los árboles, uniéndosele a Fenrir. Harry reconoció bien esos ojos oscuros, de rasgos delicados pero fuertes, esa piel pálida, ese cabello de telaraña, esos labios mortíferos. Sintió una corriente de furia y ansias de venganza. Bellatrix no tenía varita en mano. ¿Creía no necesitarla? ¿Lo sobreestimaba tanto?

-Harry Potter…- le dijo. Su voz era como el jadeo de una hiena. – El destino se empeña en que nos encontremos y que en esos encuentros siempre tenga que arrebatarte a alguien que te importa…

-¡No te la llevarás!- gritó Harry fuera de sí. Su varita la apuntaba desde la distancia. - ¡Ginny, retrocede, regresa a mí!

Pero Ginny no se movió. Seguía en el centro, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro por la ventisca. Bellatrix estalló en una carcajada gutural.

-Ginny Weasley ya no existe.- dijo ella sin dejar de reír. – Acércate a nosotros, Samantha; te llevaremos con el Señor Oscuro. Tiene intenciones de unir fuerzas contigo, y de darte lo que necesites.- Bellatrix miró a Ginny con ojos dementes, fervorosos. - ¡Únetenos, Samantha! ¡únete al Lord Oscuro, al dueño del universo!

Harry miraba a Ginny sin bajar la varita, dispuesto a atacar cuando fuese necesario. Sintió un ardor en la frente. Voldemort estaba penetrando en su cabeza una vez más, lo sabía. Trató de concentrarse.

-¡Ginny ven a mí!- gritó desesperado. - ¡Por favor, ven!

Y de repente la ventisca de detuvo y los árboles crujieron; el bosque entero se sumergió en un silencio espantoso. Ginny levantó su cabeza lentamente, descubriendo su rostro a la noche. Harry se petrificó. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, pero comenzó a abrir y las cerrar sus manos como si por vez primera descubriera la movilidad de sus propias articulaciones. Una ligera sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de Ginny. Luego abrió los ojos.

Bellatrix comenzó a saltar mientras reía como una hiena.

-¡Bienvenida Samantha! ¡Bienvenida!

Harry trataba de buscar alguna diferencia, pero lo que tenía en frente era lo mismo que había abrazado y besado horas antes. Era Ginny, era su Ginny. Y sin embargo, la pelirroja lo miraba como a un extraño, como si no supiera quién era él. Siempre creyó que si Samantha llegaba a poseer a Ginny, la transformación sería absolutamente reconocible; sin embargo, era el mismo cabello rojo, la misma piel, los mismos ojos. Todo era igual y a la vez distinto. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los miel que conocía de memoria y sintió miedo, porque lo que vio fue una barrera inconmensurable, indestructible. Un rostro inexpresivo. La nieve.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y fijó sus ojos en Bellatrix y en Fenrir.

-Su Lord no tiene nada qué ofrecerme. Tirania es mí bosque.- la voz salió de entre los labios de Ginny, pero no era su voz.

-¡Ginny reacciona!- gritó Harry dando un paso hacia adelante.

Y entonces sucedió.

La pelirroja se inclinó bruscamente y clavó sus dedos como garras sobre la nieve. Un temblor resquebrajó la tierra y obligó al moreno a retroceder. Bellatrix y Fenrir se pusieron en guardia.

-Mi nombre es Samantha.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry con indiferencia. De forma violenta giró para enfrentarse a los mortífagos. – Díganle lo que les dije a su Lord y lárguense.

-Samantha, El Señor Oscuro tiene a las víctimas para el sacrificio que necesitas para renovar el pacto de sangre con el bosque. Y te las piensa ofrecer.

Samantha sacó su mano de la nieve y se fue incorporando elegantemente, con un aire casi aristocrático. Sus ojos miel eran agudos, dos armas blancas que se posaban sobre Bellatrix.

-¿Quién es tu Lord?- le preguntó, mostrando interés por primera vez.

Bellatrix sonrió en una mueca.

-El amo del mundo.

Samantha pateó el arco y las flechas que estaban en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la mortífaga.

-Prúebalo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Harry mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo hacia Fenrir que lo hizo caer contra un árbol. Bellatrix reaccionó de inmediato y lanzó un expelliarmus que golpeó a Harry en el pecho y lo desarmó.

-¡JA JA!, has mejorado, Potter.- dijo Bellatrix echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. –Pero no es suficiente.

Rápidamente, Bellatrix tomó por la muñeca a Samantha y a Fenrir, y los tres se convirtieron en un manto negro que voló hacia arriba, hacia la densidad de la noche. Harry corrió con la desesperación abriéndole el pecho. Nada. Se la habían llevado. Sintió una agonía que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Su varita cayó sobre la nieve. Su rostro estaba contorcionado por el llanto a punto de estallar. Apretó las manos en un puño y gritó; gritó tan fuerte, tan desesperada y angustiosamente, que a lo lejos, en caminos distintos del bosque, Luna sintió escalofríos.

**8.- **

- ¡Joven Draco, espere!- dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras intentaba impedir la entrada de Draco, pero el rubio no lo escuchó; con un movimiento de mano la puerta Lestrange se abrió de par en par en un sonido seco, y los pasos del mortífago se extendieron por el salón, avanzando peligrosamente hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Joven Draco la Señora no está!- gritó un segundo sirviente.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Desde la tarde.

-Interesante.

Los sirvientes estaban asustados. Había algo en la mirada de ese joven rubio, algo oscuro y pétreo que los mantenía temerosos. Draco sacó su varita:

-¡Diffindo!

Los cristales del gran ventanal central del salón de hicieron añicos, y luego los contiguos; Draco volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y los jarrones explotaron, los cuadros se quebraron, los muebles se partieron, las lámparas, los candelabros, las alfombras, todo se iba destruyendo ante los aterrados ojos de los sirvientes que se escondían mientras pedazos de mesas y sillas volaban por el aire para chocar contra las paredes. En menos de diez minutos el salón Lestrange quedó reducido a piezas. Pero el rubio no se conformó. Subió las escaleras, esta vez sin que ningún sirviente tratara de detenerlo, y penetró en cada una de las habitaciones destruyéndolo todo, quebrándolo todo. Aquello hizo que su ira cediera un poco. Entonces una idea acudió a su mente.

Bajó las escaleras y con el dedo señaló a uno de los sirvientes.

-Tú, llévame con los esclavos.

El sirviente además de asustado, parecía confundido.

-No..no..no hay esclavos, joven.- dijo tartamudeando. – Cuando llegan, de vez en cuando, la Señora los elimina. No hay esclavos.

A Draco no le sorprendió escuchar aquella declaración. Había sido estúpido de su parte siquiera pensar que la locura de su tía le permitiría mantener con vida a impuros en su propia casa. De haber habido esclavos los habría liberado sólo para enfadar al extremo a Bellatrix, pero ya no importaba; al observar el desastre en el que había quedado la casa Lestrange, supo que había hecho bastante. Guardó su varita y caminó hacia el patio exterior para regresar a su mansión, pero en el centro del patio vio a Pansy, que observaba horrorizada las ventanas rotas. Draco la ignoró y bajó los escalones de la entrada. Ella avanzó hacia él.

-¿Qué has hecho Draco? ¡Respóndeme!- le gritó con furia. - ¿Qué demonios has hecho!

Pansy lo tomó por el brazo pero el rubio se deshizo de ella con rudeza.

-Lárgate.- le dijo con desdén.

-Acabo de venir de tu maldita casa, y me he encontrado con lo peor; ¿curando impuros? ¿disolviendo la cámara de tortura? ¡En qué estás pensando?

-Jamás lo vas a entender.

-¡No, jamás voy a entender cómo hiciste para enamorarte de Hermione Granger!

Draco levantó su mano y estuvo a punto de descargar un golpe sobre la morena, pero se contuvo. Mechones de su cabello rubio resbalaban por su frente.

-Tus sirvientes me lo contaron todo: "el joven Malfoy enfureció porque enviaron a una de sus esclavas personales a la cámara de torturas, a Niobe" Eres patético.- le dijo Pansy temblando por la indignación. - ¿Qué le vas a decir a Lucius? ¡ah?

-Lo que le diga a mi padre o no, no es tu problema.- dijo Draco mientras la hacía a un lado, pero Pansy persistió.

-¡No me empujes! ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Y tú estás enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia!

-No finjas que me amas Pansy, porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Yo te amo a mi modo, Draco.- dijo la morena. – Y me das lástima.

-Entonces lárgate.

-¡No puedo porque tengo que cubrir tu espalda de las idioteces que haces! ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Bellatrix llegue y se entere de que hiciste esto con su casa? ¿Y Lucius? ¿ Qué le vas a decir cuando se entere de que cerraste la cámara de torturas?

-Lo solucionaré solo. No te necesito.

-Todo por esa insípida de Granger. ¿De verdad vale la pena que te metas en todos estos problemas por alguien como ella?

Draco miró a Pansy directamente a los ojos.

-Sí.- le respondió.

Y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su caballo negro. A sus espaldas, sin detenerse, escuchó la voz de Pansy como un cuchillo:

-Ella nunca podrá amarte, Draco. Niobe sí, pero Hermione Granger nunca lo hará. Te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a repetir: estamos dañados y vacíos, y nadie puede amar lo que está roto. ¿Me escuchas?.- Pansy vio cómo el rubio se subió a su corcel, y siguió hablando: - Granger es demasiado completa, Draco, ¿por qué habría de quererte a ti, que estás hecho pedazos? ¡Somos asesinos! ¡Tenemos veneno adentro! Sólo podemos querernos entre nosotros, Draco. No aspires demasiado alto. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Regresa!

Pero Draco agitó las riendas de su caballo y salió, directo al bosque.

**9.-**

Luna, Ron, George y Fred se detuvieron ante la entrada de Dansawl, ciudad de brujas y magos obreros. Las puertas eran diferentes a las que hasta entonces habían visto: eran largas y de madera tallada. No se trataba de nada suntuoso, ni siquiera imponente. Los gemelos se dejaron caer a la vez al pie de un roble y respiraron. La nieve había quedado atrás y ahora el calor los sometía. Sus rostros estaban perlados por gotas de sudor.

-¡Qué infierno!- dijo Fred sacudiendo su propia camisa para despegarla de su cuerpo. Miró a Luna. – Looney, tranquila. Harry y Ginny están bien, lo sé. Llegarán en cualquier minuto.

La rubia no se quiso sentar y permanecía parada, evidemente inquieta.

-Sí, no es Ginny quien me preocupa. Sino Harry.- dijo Luna con voz inocente. – Sé que Ginny está bien.

Ron observaba a la rubia en silencio. Había notado que la piel de Luna estaba brillante y libre de sudor. Su cabello era dorado como el oro, un color intenso que antes de entrar al bosque no poseía. Sí, también existían cambios físicos en ella. Cuando estuvieron en la zona invernal del bosque, tampoco el frío pareció perturbarla. Era como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir cualquier cambio climático sin la más mínima reacción.

-¿Creen que Snape ya nos esté esperando adentro?- preguntó George.

-Ojalá.- confesó Fred. – Es la primera vez en la vida que daría cualquier cosa por ver a Snape.

Pero pronto todos se callaron cuando a lo lejos distinguieron la figura de Harry. Caminaba cabizbajo, con el equipo de arco y flechas de Ginny en su espalda. Su cabello negro azabache caía por su frente y avanzaba en un andar confuso y débil. Todos contuvieron la respiración y no pudieron articular palabra alguna. Ni siquiera se movieron. Harry caminó hasta que llegó a la entrada de Dansawl junto a ellos y dejó caer el equipo de Ginny sobre la tierra. Su rostro estaba húmedo por el sudor, sus mejillas encendidas, y sus ojos verdes eran lagunas oscuras. Luna sintió una opresión en pecho al verlo en aquellas condiciones; le daba la impresión de ser un hombre casi muerto.

-Harry…- dijo Luna, pero la voz del moreno la detuvo.

-Samantha se unió a Voldemort.- dijo él con una voz que no parecía la suya, y luego se desplomó sobre la tierra, inconsciente.

-¡Está deshidratado! ¡Necesitamos agua!- gritó Ron.

-Por Merlín, se llevaron a Ginny.- dijo Fred incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Iré por ayuda!- exclamó Luna.

Y la rubia penetró las grandes puertas de Dansawl.

**10.-**

Cuando Draco entró a la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue subir las escaleras y avanzar por el pasillo hacia su habitación para ver a Hermione, pero en el camino se topó frente a frente con Brena, y se detuvo.

-Te dije que te quedaras con ella.- le dijo en un tono severo. Sus ojos grises centelleaban bajo los mechones rubios.

Brena respiró profundo.

-Salí justo ahora; acaba de despertar. No quiere hablar, está como ida. Iba a buscar algo de agua….

Draco se pasó una mano con el cabello rubio, tirando hacia atrás los mechones que caían por su frente, pero automáticamente volvieron a caer, desordenados.

-Está bien. Puedes irte. Yo me encargaré de ella.- dijo él, esta vez sereno.

Brena asintió dubitativa y se alejó por el pasillo.

Draco cortó la distancia que quedaba entre él y la puerta de su habitación y entró. Las luces eran tenues pero suficientemente fuertes como para iluminar el lugar. Sobre la cama descansaba Hermione, sentada, apoyada contra un conjunto de almohadas. Su cabello castaño caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, su piel había recuperado el color, al igual que sus labios; pero sus ojos miraban hacia un lado y ni siquiera se fijaron en él cuando entró. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía vulnerable ante ella. Por primera vez.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la cama. Se detuvo justo al pie, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, su pecho se elevaba y descendía en una armonía inocua.

-El doctor dijo que estabas bien. – le dijo, pero automáticamente se arrepintió. Había sido una frase estúpida, y no era lo que realmente quería decir. En realidad, no sabía qué quería decirle. – No debiste haberte cruzado en el camino de mi tía Bellatrix. Ella no tolera lo que yo. – también se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pero continuó: - Sé que fue un accidente, por eso en cuanto lo supe fui a sacarte. Si hubiera estado allí, ni siquiera habrías pisado ese lugar.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Hermione continuaba sin pronunciar palabra y sin mirarlo.

-Niobe, mírame.- dijo Draco, pero ella no lo hizo.- Deja de comportarte como una niña.

Hermione no movió ni un músculo, pero parecía a punto de estallar; su respiración ya no era pausada, sino rápida y agitada.

-Mírame.- dijo Draco y se inclinó para tomar la barbilla de la castaña entre sus manos y forzarla a enfrentarlo, pero lo que obtuvo lo paralizó. Hermione golpeó la mano extendida de Draco en el aire antes de que pudiera tocarla con un violento movimiento de brazo. Draco retrocedió dos pasos. Ella clavó sus ojos en él, y en ellos ardía el mundo.

-¡Antes de que vuelvas a tocar prefiero volver al sótano!- gritó Hermione, llena de cólera. Lágrimas de rabia habían comenzado a brotar y a caer por su rostro mientras se aferraba a la sábana con ambas manos recogidas en puños. Parecía otra persona.

Draco estiró su brazo y lo recogió nuevamente, comprobando que el golpe de la castaña no le hubiera producido más daño que el dolor que recibió.

-Podría matarte por lo que acabas de hacer.- dijo el rubio.- ¡Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tú y tu maldita familia son unos monstruos!- gritó Hermione. Su rostro estaba completamente húmedo y tenso, su respiración era sonora.

Draco apenas podía respirar.

-¡Eres un ser desperciable! ¡Me das asco! ¡Por Merlín, en ese lugar habían niños! ¡Hay que ser un monstruo para tener un sitio así funcionando en su propia casa! ¡Mátame, no me importa! ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Igual que tu tía! ¡No quiero tu protección! ¡No quiero ser la protegida de un monstruo! ¡Estás vacío! ¡dañado! ¡Podrido desde adentro!

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Draco como espadas. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan agudo y profundo.

-¡Soy un mortífago y tú eres mi esclava! ¡Te tocaré cuando quiera! ¡Haré contigo lo que me plazca!

Hermione saltó de la cama y avanzó decidida hacia él. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, ella había tomado la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. En lugar de usarla, agarró la mano derecha del rubio para llevarla hacia el mango de la varita, de modo que Draco pudiera empuñarla, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho de Hermione.

Allí estaban, ella frente a él, y él apuntándola al pecho con su varita. Hermione extendió las manos como rindiéndose. Él la observaba confundido.

-Vamos, hazlo. Te doy toda la libertad de arrebatarme la vida en este mismo instante. Mátame. Hazlo. Te conviene. Me he vuelto demasiado problemática, demasiado altanera. ¡Mátame o mándame al sótano con las ratas y los demás impuros como yo! ¡Todo eso lo prefiero a las náuseas que siento al estar a tu lado! ¡Vamos, mátame! ¡Mátame!

La punta de la varita de Draco se clavaba en la piel de la castaña produciéndole dolor, pero ella no lo sentía, estaba demasiado alterada como para hacerlo. Draco tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, y una sensación de asfixia que lo mareaba. Sus ojos grises estaban siendo derretidos por el fuego destructor de los de Hermione, y la violencia en su alma de mortífago, en su orgullo, en su masculinidad, cedió resquebrajándolo y haciéndolo retroceder. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, y cuando levantó la mirada enfrentó la de la castaña con la misma barrera de hierro de siempre.

-Sí, soy un monstruo.- le dijo mientras continuaba retrocediendo, hasta alcanzar la puerta. – Y me perteneces.

Con esto Draco salió sellando la puerta con un hechizo, sintiéndose débil, vulnerable, acabado, destruido, por Hermione Granger.


	25. La enfermedad

_ufff hola!!! jaja bueno, por fin estoy aquí con nuevo chapter. FELIZ NAVIDAD. Está largo, 20 páginas en word. Mi regalo para ustedes y por todo su apoyo incondiciona. Muchas gracias. A las lectoras que no tienen cuenta no les he podido responder sus reviews pero las menciono porque quiero que sepan que he leído uno por uno sus mensajes, y las tengo muy presentes:_

_maria (mi e mail es larevoluciondelasbestias arroba gmail punto com), cantorra, chiquitina89, naxita, sacrilegio, lokitaxdraco, saraa (hola bebita!!! claro que me acuerdo!! a mí tb me encantaría retomar el contacto, mi mail está justo arriba de ésta línea, jaja, escríbeme) ,nirú seiei, bigi, a0311__,siiinnsuu;*Benqx, Rae, salesia, ana, marie, ksenia, mimesis, ire, malaka, diaana, anne, macaa, liara cullen (tú si tienes cuenta pero tienes desactivado y no puedo responderte, mil gracias por leer :)_

_Lo último que me queda por decir es que he subido un nuevo video al blog, es la perspectiva de Draco hacia Hermione. Chéquenlo cuando tengan tiempo:www larevolucióndelasbestias punto blogspot punto com_

_besos! ojalá les guste el chapter!  
_

**Capítulo XXIV**

**La enfermedad**

**1.-**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos todo a su alrededor se movía, pero podía vislumbrar algunas luces que parecían volar sobre su cabeza como luciérnagas; sí, debía seguir siendo de noche, quizás de madrugada. Había llegado a las puertas de Dansawl como a las 9 según su reloj. Recordaba haber perdido la noción de las cosas, aún ahora se sentía agotado y mareado, y era incapaz de ver las formas correctas de lo que lo rodeaba. Escuchó a lo lejos unas voces, como a kilómetros de distancia, como procedentes de algún túnel subterráneo, y ecos que triplicaban esas voces que no podía entender.

-Está delirando.- dijo Luna poniendo su mano sobre la frente del moreno. – Tiene fiebre.

-¿Crees que nos escuche?- dijo una voz masculina. Era Fedomir, el hombre al que habían ido a buscar a Dansawl, mago obrero conocedor de los distintos clanes en Tirania. A penas ingresaron a la ciudad fortificada, encontraron a una señora calva y de dientes roídos que los llevó a casa del bien conocido Fedomir. Se trataba de un lugar bastante grande pero comedido; una humilde morada construida en piedra. Fedormir los recibió con amabilidad y ayudó a recostar a Harry y a darle cuidados.

-No creo que nos escuche.- dijo Luna con tristeza.

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los gemelos y Ron. Los tres estaban sentados y permanecían idos. Estaba segura de que sufrían la pérdida de Ginny en silencio, y aquello la lastimaba. Ninguna palabra podría confortarlos. Con ellos así, Hermione desaparecida, Ginny en manos de Voldemort y Harry delirando, se sintió más sola que nunca. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de todos, a cargarlos si era necesario. No se iba a rendir. Nadie dijo que ingresar a Tirania para luchar contra la magia oscura sería camino fácil. Y ella, incluso desde su charla con Dumbledore, aceptó transitar por encima de las espinas.

Luna caminó hacia la ventana. Dansawl era una ciudad ocre, apagada, y en la noche no había actividad alguna. La gente pasaba el día entero trabajando, creando artefactos que eran enviados a las otras ciudades de Tirania. Pudo ver la acera solitaria y limpia; ni rastro de Snape. Deseaba que llegara y cerró los ojos como suplicándole a alguna fuerza que lo trajera. Estaban en un momento crítico.

-Bueno Luna, es ahora cuando tú sacas tus poderes mágicos y le avisas a Snape que ya estamos aquí y no hay tiempo qué perder.- dijo Fred en un tono agresivo.

-No tengo cómo comunicarme con él.- respondió Luna, y en los bolsillos de su vestido acarició el cristal oscuro que Snape le había dado que sólo servía por si Voldemort atacaba la mente de Harry.

-Claro, olvidé que estás empezando a fallar.- dijo Fred mientras se levantaba de la silla. – Como cuando nos dijiste que Ginny estaría bien.

-Fred, para.- dijo George.

-Esta lucha es inútil.- dijo Fred, alterado, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello rojo. – Desde que entramos al bosque lo único que hemos hecho es perder, una y otra vez. Estamos peleando contra fuerzas que nos aventajan por mil.

-Eso lo supimos antes de entrar.- dijo Ron mirando a su hermano con firmeza. – Y no nos detuvo.

-Somos unos mártires, no unos héroes.- dijo Fred, iracundo. – No estamos salvando a nadie, solo nos estamos condenando. Somos inútiles. Nunca quise creerlo, pero cada día desde que estoy en Tirania me convenzo más de ello: el mal es más fuerte que el bien.

-Puede ser, pero el bien nunca se rinde.- dijo Fedomir, interviniendo. Era alto y fornido, poseía toda la contextura de un obrero; manos grandes, cayosas, espalda ancha, hombros grandes y brazos gruesos.

-Sin importar el dolor.- dijo Luna. Sus ojos estaban perdidos a través del cristal de la ventana; húmedos, reales. Parecía como si supiera muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. – Aunque sea fuerte, insoportable…el dolor no detiene al bien, por el contrario; lo obliga a perseverar.

-Fred, estamos aquí por el bien.- dijo George, también levantándose de la silla. – Ganar, perder; da igual. Si nosotros no defendemos el bien, ¿quién lo hará?

-El mal.- dijo una voz que provenía del marco de la puerta.

Todos voltearon y encontraron la figura larga y oscura de Severus Snape. Sus ojos negros se posaron en Luna y luego cayeron sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y febril de Harry. Hizo una entrada segura y sólida; su capa oscura voló como un manto tras de él. Se detuvo al pie de la cama en donde descansaba Harry. Lo observó inexpresivo. Luna dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No es nada físico.- le dijo a Snape. – Samantha despertó, y se unió a los mortífagos. Es la pérdida lo que…

-Ya.- dijo Snape cortando a Luna. No necesitaba oír más. Sabía muy bien por lo que Harry estaba pasando; lo había vivido él una vez, con Lily. El recuerdo le produjo escalofríos y una presión en el pecho que hacía años no sentía.

Snape se volteó quedando frente a frente con los Weasley, Luna y Fedomir. Su rostro era aún más pálido que cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ahora ya no eran alumnos y profesor; ahora eran aliados con un fin en común. Nada más los unía.

-Déjennos solos.- dijo Snape al grupo.

-¿Ah?- dijo Fred, desconfiado.

-Necesito hablar con Potter.- completó, fastidiado.

-¿Cómo piensa hablarle si se encuentra en ese estado?- dijo Ron súbitamente.

Snape le dedicó una mirada dura.

-Largo.

Luna avanzó hacia la puerta y con la mano llamó a los demás.

-Luna no voy a dejar a Harry con…

-Ron…

-No confiamos en él.- dijo Fred.

-¿Y en mí?- dijo Luna. Todos guardaron silencio. – Si confían en mí, salgan.

Fedomir fue el primero en salir, y luego lo siguió el resto a regañadientes. Snape dio un respingo; todavía tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry. Supo de inmediato que le esperaba un arduo trabajo en Dansawl.

**2.-**

Draco bajó las escaleras abatido. Las palabras de Hermione todavía golpeaban dentro de su memoria con fuerza. Los problemas le habían caído encima de repente, y ahora no sabía qué haría para controlar nada de lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué haría Bellatrix cuando supiera que fue él quien destruyó su casa? ¿Y Lucius? ¿Qué diría él cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado con la cámara de torturas? Él mismo se había encargado de destruir su máscara, y ahora se resquebrajaba de forma violenta frente a todos. Muchas cosas estaban en riesgo: su cuartada, su posición actual y la confianza de su padre que se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Lo peor de todo era que aquello era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Lo que le dolía eran las palabras de Hermione, las de Malina y las de Pansy lacerando su cabeza, especialmente las de Hermione. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento le había empezado a importar tanto lo que ella pensara o sintiese hacia él? Tras el último escalón levantó la mirada y vio a Jack en el centro de la sala. Tenía sus ojos verdes pétreos clavados en él, y las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Algunos mechones castaños resbalaban por su frente.

-Vete.- le dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia el bar en donde descansaban varias botellas de colores y formas extravagantes.

-Creo que te estás olvidando de quiénes son tus amigos.- dijo Jack con seriedad. – Pansy me lo ha contado todo.

-No me sorprende que tu comunicación con Pansy sea tan veloz.- dijo el rubio incisivamente. – No creas que me importa, por supuesto.

Jack dejó salir un respingo.

-No vine a hablar del pasado con Pansy. Sino de ti.

-Ah. - dijo Draco mientras se servía una copa de un líquido rojo oscuro. – No estoy interesado.

-Pues debería.- dijo Jack caminando hacia él. – No te voy a preguntar si estás enamorado de una sangre sucia, porque la sola idea me parece absurda. Lo que sí vengo a decirte es que no creas que a nosotros no nos cansa tener que cubrir tus errores.

-No les he pedido su ayuda.- dijo Draco en un tono agresivo.

-Claro que no.- respondió Jack. – Pero igual lo hacemos.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia su trago, ignorando por completo a Spencer.

-Pansy le practicó el obliviate a los sirvientes de Bellatrix. No recuerdan nada.- dijo Jack mientras se servía el mismo trago que Draco. – En cuando a lo de la cámara de torturas, por eso estoy aquí.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los de Spencer de forma amenazadora.

-No te atrevas a contradecirme, Jack.

-Son animales, Draco. No lo olvides. – dijo el mortífago.

-Como esclavos están bien; igual que los elfos. Es suficiente.- argumentó Draco rápidamente, defendiéndose.

-Como quieras. No vine a cambiar tu opinión. Vine porque Lucius no puede enterarse de esto, así que debo someter a los sirvientes que presenciaron todo esto al hechizo imperio. Tu padre no tiene por qué saberlo, al menos que alguien se lo cuente. Dudo mucho que baje al sótano muy a menudo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a llevarse a la boca un trago de aquel líquido rojo. Jack lo observó, y notó la aflicción que se marcaba en las facciones de su rostro. No podía comprenderlo en lo absoluto. Siempre sintió que había algo oculto, un secreto, algo que Draco guardaba y no compartía con nadie, y le pesaba. Ahora no sólo veía ese peso, sino una especie de dolor que jamás había visto marcado en los rasgos juveniles de Draco. Parecía como si algo le ardiera por dentro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña botella con un líquido plateado. Draco fijó sus ojos grises en ella.

-Es mejor que lo que estás tomando.- dijo Jack. – Es más fuerte. Me ayuda cuando quiero dejar de ser yo.

Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina. Justo antes de desaparecer volvió a hablar:

-Ve a tu habitación después de tomarlo. Vas a necesitar tu cama.

**3.-**

Malina intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto de Draco pero una barrera sólida y transparente chispeó ante ella corrientes azules que la obligaron a alejarse. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que desvaneció la barrera y entró. Adentro, vio a Hermione sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. La castaña fijó sus ojos en ella pero no dijo nada. Malina avanzó.

-¿Estás bien? Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas…- dijo ella amablemente.

Hermione notó que Malina llevaba su cabello negro y lacio recogido en una rosca pequeña, y su vestido estaba manchado de sangre en algunas partes. Parecía cansada.

-Estoy bien. Supongo.- dijo ella en un tono oscuro.

Los ojos me Malina se ensombrecieron.

-¿Qué te hicieron allá abajo?

Hermione cortó el contacto visual.

-No quiero hablar de eso. – le respondió. – De cualquier forma, lo que me hicieron no es lo importante, sino todo lo que vi allá y que ésta familia permite que suceda.

Malina asintió, avergonzada.

-Lo sé. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no tenía idea de lo que se estaba dando allá abajo. De haberlo sabido antes, jamás hubiera permitido…

-Me refiero a ellos.- dijo Hermione. – Los otros Malfoys.

-Lucius es una manzana podrida, pero mi primo…

-Es un monstruo.- completó la castaña fijando sus ojos en Malina. Estaban llenos de rabia. – Por él estoy aquí.

Malina caminó hacia ella de modo que la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro blanco y terso.

-Sé que mi primo te ha hecho mucho daño.- dijo ella. – Pero no es un monstruo, y la forma en la que ha ido por ti lo demuestra.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Su cuerpo temblaba de indignación. Malina continuó:

-No sé qué tienes, Niobe; pero hay algo en ti que despierta lo mejor en Draco. Todo lo que creí que había muerto en él…existe gracias a ti.- Malina tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. – No sé cómo lo haces.

Hermione seguía sin mirar a Malina. Sus ojos marrones atravesaban el cristal de la ventana en silencio.

-Creo que te interesa saber que me he encargado toda la tarde de cerrar el sótano y darle atención médica a quienes se encontraban en él.

La castaña, aún sin mirarla, bajó la cabeza como aliviada ante aquella información. Malina soltó sus manos.

-Draco no es un monstruo. Es una persona a quien le han sucedido cosas terribles, eso es todo. Ha tenido la mala suerte de nacer con un padre despiadado, de perder a su madre y a su hermana, de ser criado para convertirse en un asesino. A veces veo en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, y me hiere, porque es una tristeza de doble filo; es entonces cuando creo que si tan sólo hubiera alguien capaz de creer en él y en lo que puede dar, las cosas serían distintas.

Malina escuchó nuevamente el silencio de Hermione y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir se volteó.

-Por cierto, con respecto a lo de la liberación de los esclavos y la atención médica, dije que yo me encargué de ello.- Malina hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para reactivar el hechizo de la puerta. – Pero fue Draco quien dio la orden.

La castaña sintió una corriente de aire atravesándola mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Malina. Parecía sorprendida e incrédula. En su pecho una sensación extraña la embargó y pareció sentirse a punto de desfallecer por la marea de sentimientos que la golpeaban. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, vio a la Malfoy cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

**4.-**

Cuando Malina entró a su habitación sintió de inmediato la fuerza de la presencia de Dante. Lo supo porque su corazón golpeó su pecho con latidos pausados pero sólidos, y porque su piel se erizó produciéndole escalofríos. No podía verlo, las luces estaban apagadas. De inmediato recordó que estaba embarrada por la sangre de los heridos de la cámara de torturas y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Dante no te acerques, tengo sangre seca en la ropa y…- pero se detuvo. Escuchaba una respiración ronca y agitada, sonora, pesada, lúgubre, y supo que algo andaba mal. - ¿Dante?

No hubo respuesta. Malina se dirigió a los candelabros para encenderlos pero una voz gutural la detuvo.

-¡No!- dijo Dante. - ¡No las enciendas!

Malina estaba asustada. La respiración de Dante era extraña y lóbrega, al igual que su voz. Avanzó según sus instintos, sintiéndose atraída por el vampiro como por un imán. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a la oscuridad de la habitación, y poco a poco podía apreciar las formas y los vacíos. Pronto vio la silueta de Dante sobre un sillón, con los pies sobre el asiento en posición gatuna; trémulo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Malina. - ¿Es la sangre? Lo arreglaré en seguida.

Malina sacó su varita y con un hechizo su vestido estuvo completamente limpio, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando no se fue. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No te acerques!- le gritó con esa voz que parecía ajena.

-Me estás asustando.- dijo Malina. – Déjame encender las luces.

-¡No!

-¡Entonces déjame acercarme!

Dante dio un salto hacia la ventana con una velocidad impresionante, pero Malina ya esperaba que hiciera aquello, que intentara escapar, así que cerró los cristales con un hechizo y avanzó hacia él. La luz de la luna le reveló unos ojos turquesa y una piel pálida y traslúcida que ya conocía, pero había más; los labios que usualmente eran grises estaban rojos. Por el cuello de la camisa de Dante, Malina vio con horror manchas de un reciente crimen.

La elfa dio dos pasos hacia atrás tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas. No era la primera ni la última vez que aquello sucedía. Ya antes lo había visto en ese estado, como enfermo por la culpa y a la vez convertido más que nunca en una bestia. Antes lo había consolado; había aceptado lo que era irremediable. Sin embargo, la situación la tomó por sorpresa esa noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que Dante no había recaído; inconscientemente creyó que lo tendría bajo control. Qué ingenua había sido. Sí, Dante se había alimentado. Justo después de hacerlo, se convertía en un Dante distinto. Sus ojos adquirían una expresión violenta, y sus venas brotaban más que nunca. Su respiración se volvía la de una bestia, y su voz como un pozo. Malina respiró profundo y dejó caer sus manos lejos de su boca. Contuvo las lágrimas y tragó saliva, obligándose a sí misma a reprimir el horror.

-¿Cuándo?- le preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

-Hace dos horas.- le respondió.

-¿A quién mataste?

Dante sintió recriminación en la formulación de esa pregunta. Aún con la adrenalina y lo peor de su naturaleza a flor de piel, esbozó una ligera mueca que lo hizo parecer más que nunca un animal.

-A una chica.

Malina recibió esa confesión como un golpe mezclado con una ola de celos que la invadieron de pies a cabeza. Sabía muy bien que para un vampiro, la acción de beber sangre de su víctima era tan placentero que a veces se podía confundir con un orgasmo, y por eso estaba tan relacionado con lo sexual.

-¿Cómo era?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡Mientes!- le gritó Malina mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero Dante la esquivó. - ¡Mientes!

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!- le espetó Dante.

Pero Malina volvió a intentar aproximarse a él. Dante la tomó por la muñeca haciendo uso de su fuerza natural y forzándola a gritar por la presión. Como si se tratara de nada, la lanzó sobre la cama y él cayó sobre ella pero a una distancia prudente. Permaneció en cuatro, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, aprisionándola sin tocarla.

-Era hermosa y su sangre era dulce, la más dulce que he probado hasta ahora.- le respondió.

Malina le lanzó una bofetada que lo obligó a girar la cara hacia un costado. La bestia y el hombre luchaban en el interior de Dante.

-No puedo controlarme siempre….- dijo mientras jadeaba. – Soy un vampiro….

-¡Lo sé!- le gritó Malina, y lo volvió a abofetear.

Dante la empujó fuera de la cama y la elfa rodó por el suelo. Su respiración continuaba pesada.

-Si no me alimento, muero, Malina.- le dijo con esa voz oscura. – Lo hago lo menos que puedo. Vivo bajo un autocontrol que va a favor de mis principios pero en contra de lo que soy.

_-Numen tagwer sindal moorte._

-No sé élfico.

_-¡Numen gaar fatowehua dimtya solu_!

-¡Ya para!

-¡Mírate!- gritó la elfa poniéndose de pie. – ¡Te mueres por morderme! ¡Quieres lastimarme!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Me has empujado y golpeado! ¡Mírame!

Dante observó, casi rugiendo, los morados en las muñecas de Malina. La expresión violenta de sus ojos desapareció por unos segundos, y luego afloró otra vez, pero débil. Se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Abre esa ventana. Tengo que alejarme de ti.

-Quieres tomar mi sangre y violarme, como lo hizo tu hermano Nigel con mi prima Judith.

-Nunca te haría eso.

-¡Pero quieres hacerlo!

-¡No!- gritó Dante. – Lo deseo….lo deseo porque está en mis instintos, pero no lo quiero. Hay una gran diferencia entre querer, y desear.

-Dices que no puedes controlarte siempre, pero es mentira. No te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

-¡No me pidas lo imposible!

-No es imposible.

-Abre esa ventana.

-No.

-¡Ábrela o la romperé!

-¡No!

-¡Te dije desde un principio que quería alejarme de ti!

-¡No puedes alejarte de mí ni yo de ti! ¡Estamos unidos por algo demasiado fuerte!

-¡No soporto que me desprecies!

-No te desprecio.

-Soy un asesino, un animal ante tus ojos.

-Eres un vampiro y punto. Tu cadena alimenticia incluye a los de mi raza, eso no te hace despreciable ni un asesino. Yo me alimento de animales también.

-¡Es distinto!- rugió Dante lanzando un golpe sobre la pared y dejando un cráter en ella. - ¡Abre la ventana o romperé la pared!

-No hasta que aclaremos esta situación de una vez por todas.- dijo Malina sumamente alterada

Dante dejó salir una risa sarcástica y bestial mientras continuaba temblando y las venas de su cuerpo se hacían más visibles.

-No hay nada qué aclarar. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. De ahora en adelante nuestro trato tendrá únicamente que ver con la revolución de las bestias.

-No seas ridículo.- dijo Malina, incrédula. – No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías.- respondió Dante, y sus ojos turquesa se inyectaron de algo profundamente oscuro. – En este momento, no eres más que una presa ante mis ojos. Todos mis instintos, mi cuerpo entero, mi sistema nervioso me pide a gritos que me lance sobre ti. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en por qué me estoy conteniendo.

-Porque me amas.

-Ahora no siento ese amor.

-Que no lo sientas no significa que no exista.- dijo Malina.

-Abre la ventana.

Entonces Malina empuñó su varita, pero en lugar de dirigir la punta hacia la ventana, la dirigió a su mano derecha. Pronunció un hechizo rápido, y una herida en la palma de su mano se abrió dejando correr sangre espesa que cayó en gotas al suelo. Dante se espantó tanto que de un salto quedó adherido al techo, y su respiración se volvió tan estruendosa que la elfa oscura se alegró de haberle puesto un hechizo silenciador a su habitación. Malina tembló al sentir el poder de la atracción fatal del vampiro. Los latidos de su corazón estaban más pausados que nunca y podía escuchar el sonido de su propia sangre bombear y recorrer su cuerpo.

En cuestión de segundos Dante se lanzó contra la ventana con toda la intención de romperla, pero un hechizo lo repelió y lo echó al otro lado de la habitación. Jadeando y temblando se aferró al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Malina nunca lo había visto así: evidentemente estaba sufriendo.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!- comenzó a gritar de forma espantosa.

-Lo que quiero es demostrarte que…

-¡DÉJAME SALIR!

-…puedes contra tus instintos y que…

-¡DÉJAME SALIR!

-…no eres esclavo de ellos!

Pero lo siguiente enmudeció a Malina; Dante se lanzó sobre su velador y tomó un candelabro de plata con ambas manos. Un humo blanco comenzó a brotar por el contacto, y un sonido parecido al de madera ardiendo llegó a sus oídos. No cabía duda alguna; se estaba quemando las manos.

-¡Dante para!- Malina corrió hacia él para arrebatarle el candelabro, pero el vampiro de un salto llegó al otro lado de la habitación entre quejitos y gritos de dolor. - ¡DETENTE!

-¡ABRE LA VENTANA!- gritó Dante sin soltar el candelabro. Era su única salida; o concentraba el dolor en su cuerpo, o sin duda alguna lastimaría a Malina.

La elfa, ante la desesperación de verlo lacerarse a sí mismo, deshizo el hechizo de la ventana. En cuestión de segundos Dante salió, desapareciendo en la negrura de la noche.

**5.-**

Hermione se levantó bruscamente de la cama cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Había estado esperando, ansiosa, la aparición de Draco durante más de dos horas. Era la una de la madrugada, quizás más tarde. Con las tenues luces de las velas vio al rubio cerrar la puerta tras de sí y apoyarse en ella. Tenía la cabeza caída, mirando al suelo. La castaña notó de inmediato que algo extraño le sucedía. Nunca había visto a Draco con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Draco? – preguntó algo confundida.

El rubio levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de ella. Hermione notó que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su expresión era fría y perdida. Varios mechones rubios caían por su frente. No se movía.

-¿Estás drogado?- preguntó ella, estática, sin poder reaccionar.

Pudo ver cómo una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura del labio del mortífago.

-¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?- dijo él mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Tambaleó. – Porque soy experto en mentir.

Hermione respiró profundo y vio al rubio caminar torpemente hacia la cama. Una vez que la alcanzó se sentó lanzando su peso sobre el colchón mientras que se arrancaba la túnica. Cerró los ojos.

-Estás exonerada de acompañarme a dormir. Ya que te doy tanto asco, puedes irte. Es una concesión que te daré por tus anteriores servicios sexuales…

Tras decir esto volvió a sonreír, pero de forma vacua. Hermione se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto reír honestamente, siempre había sido con sarcasmo y algo de maledicencia.

-Estás drogado.- aseveró, esta vez convencida de ello.

-Qué te importa, sangre sucia.

Hermione sintió aquello como una bofetada, y se percató de que Draco, ni en sus peores discusiones, se había referido con ese término hacia ella. Quizás al principio lo había hecho, pero ya no podía recordarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que él no la ofendía.

-A veces puedes ser tan detestable…- dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero clara.

Draco abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Su rictus era serio.

-Y tú insoportable.

Hermione lo ignoró y caminó hacia él resuelta a acabar con aquella situación. Draco se encontraba en un estado lamentable; lo mejor era acostarlo a dormir. Una vez que estuvo cerca quiso tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a recostarse, pero el rubio la agarró firmemente de la muñeca halándola hacia sí mismo. La castaña perdió el equilibrio por la brusquedad del gesto y cayó sentada sobre las piernas del mortífago. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la respiración de Draco en su cuello, justo en donde había hundido su rostro, aspirando profundamente. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Quiso alejarse, pero él la tenía asida con fuerza. Escapar era imposible.

-Eres la cosa más insoportable que existe.- le dijo sin despegarse de su cuello. Se movía levemente mientras seguía respirando su aroma, acariciando su piel con la punta de su nariz. – Tu voz, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu olor…tu maldito olor; todo en ti me resulta intolerable.

Hermione guardó silencio.

-Tu presencia es perenne.- dijo Draco. Una especie de fuego quemaba su voz mientras hablaba; sus manos habían comenzado a transitar por las piernas de la castaña, subiendo por la abertura del kimono blanco. – Estás impregnada en mí y no puedo deshacerme de tu presencia.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Aunque hubiera seguido intentando soltarse, habría resultado inútil; Draco era más alto, más atlético, más fuerte que ella. Con una sola mano aferrada en su cintura la tenía total y absolutamente dominada, imposibilitada de alejarse. El calor de la respiración y del cuerpo del mortífago la paralizaron y a la vez le produjo un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Desde allí, el olor a masculinidad que despedía Draco le nubló el raciocinio. Su mano acariciándole el muslo era como una llama que ardía directamente sobre su piel. Y esas palabras… ¿Qué era lo que significaban aquellas palabras? No se atrevió a decir nada, quería seguir escuchándolo. Pero de repente Draco se alejó de su cuello y fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella. Su expresión era fría como el más duro de los metales. Apretó su muñeca con fuerza; Hermione soltó un gemido. El rubio la empujó lejos de sí y la forzó a caer al suelo.

-Tú presencia no estaba en mis planes.- le dijo despectivamente y se aferró a la cama, mareado. – Me distraes de mis objetivos, de todo lo que me importa.

-¿Por qué te has drogado?- le preguntó Hermione desde el suelo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dijo. Se sentó, y la abertura de su kimono dejó al descubierto sus piernas.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia la piel de Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa débil.

– Porque eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo. - dijo en un tono sólido, y la castaña notó cómo el rubio empezaba a alterarse. Su rostro ya no estaba serio, sino ofuscado; como si una rabia desconocida lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro. – Porque no te merezco. Porque no puedo alcanzarte. Porque nunca, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, merecía estar a tu lado ni respirar el mismo aire que dejabas al pasar.

¿Hogwarts? Hermione no entendió esa palabra, pero la sintió familiar. Trató de buscarle durante algunos segundos un significado; sólo halló la nada.

-Pero yo te he demostrado que no eres intocable ni inalcanzable. – le dijo, y una sonrisa vengativa se dibujó en su rostro. - Te he tocado hasta el cansancio, he entrado en ti de todas las formas posibles. Hasta un monstruo puede desear la belleza; y también obtenerla.

Hermione se levantó del suelo, pero Draco la agarró antes de que pudiera ponerse del todo de pie y la atrajo hacia sí nuevamente, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

-Te tengo; eres mía.

Hermione hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para soltarse y lo consiguió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡No soy un objeto de tu pertenencia! No puedo hablar contigo si estás en este estado.

Draco intentó levantarse de la cama, pero cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, continuaba consciente.

-No tiene nada de malo que quiera tenerte. – dijo en un tono débil, muy poco característico en él. – Mi mundo es esto: asesinato y muerte, Y tú eres siempre vida….siempre.

-Draco…- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Pansy, Jack, Blaise, Bellatrix y mi padre pueden irse al infierno. Si quiero tenerte, puedo aspirar a hacerlo.

-Draco escúchame…

-Quisiera nunca haberte encontrado.- le dijo él, casi delirando.

-…voy a cuidar de ti.- dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba al lado del mortífago, consciente de que cuando amaneciera él no recordaría absolutamente nada; pero no era necesario.

-Quédate.- le pidió casi en una súplica.

-Sí. – le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Eres mía.

-Podría llegar a serlo...– le dijo, y lo vio poco a poco sumergirse en un profundo sueño. - …si me dejaras entrar aquí.- y colocó su mano en el centro del pecho de Draco. – Si me dejaras conocerte.

Hermione continuó acariciándolo aún sabiendo que se había quedado dormido. Luego de unos minutos se incorporó sin despegar sus ojos marrones del cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Quién eres en verdad, Draco Malfoy?

**6.-**

Harry sintió bruscamente el despertar. El túnel desapareció y por fin respiraba como si hubiera salido del agua. Tosió fuertemente y con dificultad se sentó sobre la cama. Su cuerpo entero estaba perlado por gotas de sudor. Miró hacia la ventana: era de noche. Extendió su mano hacia el velador para alcanzar los lentes. Cada uno de sus músculos le dolían y aún estaba con fiebre. Cuando se colocó los lentes se percató de que no estaba solo; Snape lo observaba justo al lado de la ventana. Su expresión era la de siempre.

- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- le preguntó Harry, confuso; pero en realidad parecía poco interesado. Su respiración era sonora y jadeante.

- Hace tres horas.- respondió Snape, arrastrando las palabras. – Te he dado una poción desabrumadora. Sabía que eras débil, pero nunca pensé encontrarte en condiciones tan patéticas.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de Snape. La antipatía que sentía hacia él seguía intacta, tal y como en Hogwarts. Sabía que Snape también sentía lo mismo hacia él, y que si estaban allí, juntos, era porque buscaban un fin en común. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo que menos le importaba era Snape. La imagen de Ginny alejándose junto a Bellatrix y Fenrir le produjo un dolor incalculable. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Snape pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Basta de niñerías, Potter. Tienes 18 años, ya eres un hombre. Es hora de que actúes como tal y te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades en esta guerra.

- Tú sabías que se la llevarían.- dijo Harry como si no lo hubiese escuchado. – Has estado con ellos, con los mortífagos. Dime qué le harán.

- No le harán nada. Según me contó la señorita Lovegood, Samantha ya regresó. Eso quiere decir que no le harán nada. La señorita Weasley ya no está.- dijo Snape con indiferencia. Su tono era el mismo de siempre. – Estoy aquí porque debemos completar las lecciones de oclumancia. Voldemort va a intentar penetrar tu mente. Debemos bloquearlo…

- ¿En dónde está él?- preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndolo. - ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

- Saber en dónde está no hará ninguna diferencia. Lo que hay que hacer es impedir la revolución de las bestias.

- Necesito encontrar a Ginny.- dijo el moreno, como delirando.

- ¡Basta ya, Potter!- exclamó Snape, enfrentándolo. - ¡En tus manos está el destino de todo! ¡Asume tu responsabilidad! ¡Sé menos como tu padre y da la cara!

Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama, furioso.

- ¡No puedo permitir que Ginny…!

- ¡No puedes salvarla si no te salvas primero!- concluyó Snape, y esas palabras redujeron a cenizas todo el ímpetu de Harry. Snape se serenó. – Si quieres recuperarla, debes actuar con cautela e inteligencia. El primer paso es que resistas la intromisión de Voldemort en tu mente.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas si siempre nos hemos detestado?- preguntó Harry, todavía molesto y aturdido.

Snape tragó saliva. La imagen de Lily golpeó sus recuerdos como una ola.

- No lo hago por ti.- le respondió. Y en esas palabras hubo honestidad pura.

Harry se sostuvo la cicatriz y caminó esquivando a Snape, pero él se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo volvió a enfrentar.

- No dejes que te posea. Lucha, Potter.

- ¡Luchar para qué? ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡Todo me lo ha arrebatado él! ¡Voldemort!...me lo ha quitado todo.- dijo Harry, atormentado.

- Eres tan débil.- le dijo Snape con desprecio, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. – Hace años que yo tampoco tengo nada, y sin embargo sigo aquí.

Harry tambaleó y se dejó caer en una silla. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Se sentía pesado, y la imagen de Ginny lo atormentaba como un fantasma. Se sentía débil y agotado por la fiebre. Sus ojos ardían. Estaba en un hoyo negro y profundo; tenía que salir.

- Enséñame a vencerlo.- dijo, resuelto, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Enséñame a salvarla.

Sus últimas palabras fueron como una súplica y Snape sintió compasión, mas no lo demostró. El solo sentimiento le dio asco y lo forzó a retroceder. Conocía muy bien el dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo y podía verse a sí mismo en él, cuando Lily le fue arrebatada. Ahora compartían eso y el odio hacia Voldemort. Nunca le diría, y Harry nunca sabría cuántas cosas tenían en común. Snape sacó su varita.

- Entonces que comience la clase.

**7.-**

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que lo obligó a gemir. La luz del sol penetraba por los cristales de la ventana y laceraban sus ojos. Con esfuerzo alcanzó su varita, que yacía sobre el velador, y lanzó un hechizo que corrió las cortinas sumergiendo la habitación en penumbras. Se sostuvo la cabeza. Sentía una guerra en el interior de su cráneo. Debía ser el efecto de la droga que Jack le proporcionó la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era beber todo el frasco de un solo trago, y nada más. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación, ni cómo había acabado sin camisa y sin zapatos sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor. Hermione no estaba. Se alteró de inmediato; ¿acaso le había permitido salir a lo que entró? Se serenó al recordar que donde quiera que ella estuviese, sería dentro de los perímetros de la mansión. Aquel lugar era una fortaleza y escapar era imposible. Fue entonces cuando, al levantar la mirada, vio a Hermione parada en el marco de la puerta que conducía al baño. Desde allí penetraba una luz tenue, que no lo lastimaba.

-Tengo el baño listo.- dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a ingresar al baño.

Draco permaneció estático durante algunos segundos. Se planteó la posibilidad de estar en una especie de ensueño, pero pronto se percató de que en verdad había despertado y aquello era real. Se levantó y tambaleó. Una vez que recuperó el control de su cuerpo, caminó hacia el baño y entró.

Hermione estaba sentada en el filo del jacuzzi y acariciaba el agua con su mano derecha mientras colocaba más espuma. La castaña levantó la mirada y se chocó con los ojos de grises de Draco. Tenía mechones rubios cayéndole por la frente y lo único que lo cubría era su pantalón negro. Sus pectorales, sus brazos, su abdomen, todo era definido, como tallado en mármol. Hermione se dejó admirar unos segundos por esa belleza peligrosa, pero pronto recobró el sentido.

-Necesitas bañarte. Te ayudará con los resagos de la droga.- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Sin embargo, Draco no se movió. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo. No conseguía entender por qué ella le estaba dirigiendo la palabra cuando lo último que recordaba eran sus insultos y su desprecio. Sí, lo recordaba. Ahora que estaba consciente lo recordaba. Un dolor agudo se extendió desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo.

Hermione, al verlo paralizado, caminó hacia él hasta que sólo hubo unos milímetros de por medio entre ellos. Draco contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en los de él, pero sus manos fueron directo hacia los pantalones del rubio, desabrochándolos y bajando el cierre. El mortífago estaba anonadado. No consiguió articular palabra ni gesto alguno. Hermione se inclinó para dejar caer los pantalones al suelo.

-Levanta los pies.- le dijo arrodillada en el suelo y Draco obedeció.

La castaña dobló el pantalón y lo colgó en el perchero. Luego volvió a mirar a Draco.

-Supongo que puedes quitarte el resto, ¿no?

Draco bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que lo único que faltaba era su ropa interior. Algo ofendido por haber sido agarrado fuera de guardia, se deshizo sin problemas de ésta y avanzó hacia el jacuzzi. Hermione lo había visto muchas veces desnudo, pero como siempre, se sonrrojó. Cuando Draco se sumergió en el agua, una ola de placer se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos, y el aroma suave de las burbujas lo serenó. Se hundió completamente y contuvo la respiración cuanto pudo. Luego salió y se recostó. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Entonces lo sintió. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y dio un pequeño salto sentado sobre el jacuzzi cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de Hermione sobre su pecho. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía agarrada de las muñecas con firmeza. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada; gotas de agua corrían por el rostro del mortífago y caían por los mechones de su cabello rubio.

-Te estoy enjabonando.- le dijo ella. – Tranquilo.

Draco la soltó y miró hacia el frente. Sus ojos grises habían adoptado una expresión extraña, taciturna. Parecía como si algo lo estuviera atravesando desde adentro y le produjera un dolor profundo e insondable.

-Nunca quise que te lastimaran.- soltó de repente, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. – Perdóname.

Hermione sintió una presión en el pecho, una conmoción. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco decir algo como aquello; era la primera vez que lo veía así, vulnerable ante ella casi por accidente, y no por efecto de alguna droga.

Draco deseó arrancarse la lengua en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Se sentía débil y vulnerable, adolorido por las palabras de Hermione del día anterior. Odiaba aquella sensación de debilidad; jamás la había sentido. Entonces sintió los brazos de Hermione por detrás amarrándose a su cuello, abrazándolo, y su corazón se detuvo. Sintió el calor de los senos de la castaña a través del kimono contra su espalda, y su mentón descansar en su hombro. Tenía la respiración de Hermione en su oído, su boca rozándole la oreja. Una fuerza se concentró en su zona baja.

-Sé lo que hiciste; …los liberaste…les enviaste un doctor.- le susurró al oído, y lo abrazó con más intensidad. – Gracias…

Aquellas palabras taladraron a Draco y dejaron en él un agujero de lado y lado. Una ternura desconocida, extraña, lo invadió de pies a cabeza. El abrazo de Hermione continuaba dándole calor y desarmándolo. Era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba, que ella le dedicaba un gesto así. Sentía placer, y a la vez, un dolor profundo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa debilidad, ese placer, esa sensación, ese dolor, ese ritmo acelerado en su pecho? Se sentía enfermo. Quería que la agonía terminase, que esos brazos cálidos lo soltaran y ella se alejara de él para que esa marea de sentimientos desapareciera. Pero aunque eso era lo que quería, otra parte de él deseaba intensamente que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre así, con ella sobre él, cubriendo su espalda con su cuerpo. Su pequeño y joven cuerpo.

Hermione hundió su rostro en el cuello del mortífago y lo acarició con la punta de su nariz, justo como él lo había hecho la noche pasada con ella. Draco sintió cómo su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Ella seguía prendida de él, y él permanecía como una estatua con una bomba en el centro del pecho. Draco podía escuchar sus propios latidos reventándole el corazón. Los labios de Hermione rozaron su oreja, y luego avanzaron por su mejilla, en donde depositó un beso.

Ese beso quemó a Draco.

-Te dejo para que descanses.- le dijo, y lo soltó.

Cuando los brazos de Hermione y su calor se alejaron de Draco, él se sintió increíblemente vacío, como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo sin su permiso. Sin decir nada la vio salir y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

El vacío persistía.

**8.- **

Los rayos del sol llegaron a la mansión de los Zabini penetrando por los cristales y pegando sobre la piel pálida del mortífago. Jack, desde el sillón, con la corbata desarreglada y la túnica a un lado vio a Blaise moverse y abrir los ojos. El moreno se sentó bruscamente y se llevó las manos al pecho, en donde había sido herido por el licántropo. La herida había desaparecido. Se llevó una mano a la frente; su cabello negro contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Durante todas aquellas otras de sueño, su cuerpo había tenido algunos cambios: los músculos de sus brazos, pectorales y abdomen se habían vuelto más grandes y definidos, y su espalda más ancha. Blaise giró su cuello y varios huesos tronaron. Por primera vez inspeccionó la habitación y vio a Jack.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.- dijo Spencer levantándose del sillón. – Estaba harto de hacer el papel de niñera.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te encanta, y lo sabes.

Jack fijó sus ojos verdes oscuros en los de Blaise. No podía entenderlo; acababa de ser convertido en un licántropo, pero actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo conocía desde que eran unos niños y ese había sido un aspecto de Blaise que nunca había sido capaz de comprender; siempre que algo importante sucedía, él evitaba el tema y fingía que no existía, que carecía de relevancia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Pansy ingresó furiosa, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en Blaise y pareció desconcertada entre el alivio de verlo despierto y la rabia que la poseía.

-Despertaste.- dijo poniéndose el cabello negro tras la oreja. – Qué bien.

-Sí, ya sé que me extrañaste, princesa.- dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Pansy se volteó y quedó frente a Jack.

-¿Hablaste con Draco? ¿Comprobaste lo que te dije?

-Hablé con él pero no perdí mi tiempo indagando sobre algo que carece de sentido.- dijo Jack, fastidiado.

-¡No estoy loca, Jack! ¡Sé muy bien lo que te digo!

-¿Y si me ponen al día de lo que está pasando?- preguntó Blaise, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose.

-Pasa que Pansy tiene la impresión de que Draco está involucrado con Hermione Granger.

-¿La impresión?- dijo la morena, interviniendo. - ¡Estoy segura, Jack!

-Bueno, está segura.- corrigió el castaño.

-Pansy tiene razón.- dijo Blaise riendo. – Draco se está tirando a la Granger.

-No me refiero al sexo, Blaise.- dijo Pansy, molesta por el comentario de su amigo. - ¡Les digo que está enamorado de ella!

En la habitación se extendió un silencio durante varios segundos hasta que la carcajada de Blaise estalló, irritando más a Pansy.

-¿Que Draco qué?- dijo Blaise entre risas estruendosas. Pronto empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cama, sosteniéndose el estómago. - ¿Draco…? ¿Draco qué?

-¡Estúpido!- gritó Pansy lanzándose a la cama sobre él y propinándole golpes sobre el pecho. Blaise continuaba riéndose sin hacer el menor intento de defenderse; los golpes de Pansy eran cosquillas para él.

-¡Escúchate, princesa! ¿Draco Malfoy, nuestro Draco, enamorado de una impura y no sólo eso, sino de la Granger? Es tan absurdo que no puedo parar de reír.- dijo Blaise.

-Miren, yo conozco a Draco mejor que ustedes y sé lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué creen que liberó a los esclavos del sótano y les envió un doctor? ¿Por qué otra razón se habría enojado tanto con Bellatrix al punto de destruir su casa sólo porque mandó a Granger a la cámara de torturas? Draco se está convirtiendo en otra persona. Es otro.

Blaise dejó de reír de repente y empujó a Pansy a un lado de la cama mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué Draco hizo qué?

-Larga historia.- dijo Jack. – Te la contaré después.

-Jack, lo estamos perdiendo.- dijo Pansy.

-Draco se enojó y tomó las medidas que tomó porque sabe bien que Granger es un as bajo la manga que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder o maltratar. Por eso, y nada más.- dijo Jack.

-Claro.- comentó Blaise, encontrando sentido en las palabras de su amigo.

-No voy a volver a la mansión Malfoy. No voy a seguir humillándome.- dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie. – Si Draco se ha enamorado de una sangre sucia, pues que la disfrute. Nuestro noviazgo ha acabado.

Jack esbozó ligeramente una sonrisa, pero la ocultó rápidamente y ni Pansy ni Blaise se percataron del gesto.

-Tu noviazgo no ha acabado, Princesa.- dijo Blaise. – Tú eres la mujer de Draco. Vas a casarte con él. Es el destino.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos sobre lo que haremos con tu condición actual, Blaise?- preguntó la morena de forma incisiva.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise se desvaneció.

-Mi condición no es tu problema.- le respondió de forma ruda. – Concéntrate mejor en tu condición de cornuda.

-Maldito licántropo.- dijo Pansy con toda la intención de ser hiriente.

-Maldita zorra; ni siquiera abriéndote de piernas conseguiste que ni Draco ni Jack te amaran. Apuesto a que Granger es mejor que tú en la cama.

Pansy sacó su varita dispuesta a lastimar a Blaise, pero Jack la tomó por la muñeca y mientras ella se retorcía, la haló fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo. Una vez allí la soltó y Pansy, agitada, lo abofeteó. Jack se quedó estupefacto durante algunos segundos y luego la empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Pansy se retorció durante algún tiempo pero finalmente cedió, tranquilizándose.

-¿Tranquila?- le preguntó Jack.

-Sí, estoy mejor.- contestó Pansy. – Es solo que Blaise…

-Tocaste un tema que bien sabes no está listo para abordar. No es de sorprender que haya optado por ofenderte.

-Es un imbécil.

-Está en ese estado por defenderte, no lo olvides.

Pansy guardó silencio. Tras una pausa prudente se pasó una mano por la nuca. Jack dirigió su mirada hacia el cuello largo de la morena. Algo en su interior se estremeció ligeramente. Recordó de inmediato la tarde de tormenta en Hogwarts, justo después de haber hecho suya a Pansy se adentró al castillo con la sangre corriéndole a mil en las venas. Entró a la sala común de Slytherin e ignoró a Blaise y a otras chicas que lo llamaron. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación cerró la puerta y se arrancó la ropa empapada. Su cuerpo entero estaba marcado por el olor de la morena. Todavía le ardían las manos tras haber recorrido ese cuerpo que desde hacía años había deseado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho. Pansy era la única chica por la que tenía sentimientos; todas las demás eran empaques vacíos, solo cuerpos. La morena era caso aparte; era su mejor amiga. Era elegante, seductora, atractiva, inteligente, sofisticada. Desearla no había sido difícil. Quererla, mucho menos. Entonces, ¿por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿por qué le hizo eso? No se lo podía explicar. Lanzó un golpe en la pared, lastimándose los nudillos. La lluvia seguía taladrando el cristal de la ventana. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que Pansy fuera pretendida por otro que no fuera él, al menos no seriamente. Desde siempre creyó que sería suya, y que no era necesario aclararlo. Por eso él disfrutaba de otras chicas, porque sabía que al final Pansy sería la última, la única, para siempre. Quería experimentar antes de semejante compromiso, lo que no mermaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, cuando ese mismo día por la mañana escuchó a Mcnair hablando con otros Slytherins de cómo Draco le había hablado de compromiso a Pansy, algo adentro como un monstruo despertó. Se internó en el bosque, golpeó y pateó árboles, furioso por el simple hecho de que jamás esperó tal jugada. Allí, entre las ramas, comprendió que la suposición de que Pansy era suya sólo estaba en su cabeza, pero no era algo real. Tal relación no existía. Era polvo, nada. Entonces llegó ella; se le plantó enfrente y le contó lo que él ya sabía, pidiéndole que dijera algo, exigiéndole que la detuviera; pero él estaba demasiado furioso, con una ira que lo carcomía por dentro y la culpó internamente de esa sensación. Si los demás no lo sabían, ella debió haberlo supuesto: debió haberse percatado de que era suya, de que tácitamente estaban unidos. A pesar de ello permitó que Draco le planteara un compromiso, y no sólo eso, sino que estaba pensando la respuesta. ¿Había qué pensarlo? Jack asestó otro golpe contra la pared. De todas las chicas que morían por Draco Malfoy, ¿tuvo que escogerla a ella? De repente un sentimiento de culpa surgió en su pecho. Tal vez no era tarde para disculparse, para arreglar toda esa cuestión de orgullo y dignidad Slytheriana. Se colocó ropa seca y avanzó hacia la puerta; cuando la abrió, vio el pasillo lleno de Slytherins. Al fondo, Pansy y Draco se besaban, y casi todos bebían en copas de cristal. Blaise se le acercó y le extendió una copa.

-¡Vamos Spencer! ¡Felicita al rey y a la reina!

Él contuvo la respiración y desde allí su mirada chocó con la de la morena, que seguía empapada por la lluvia. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con rencor, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y lo llevaba hacia una habitación vacía.

La voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para lo de Narcisa. – dijo ella cambiando el tema de conversación.

Jack asintió, aturdido, y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Blaise.

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó.

Pansy dio un respingo dudosa de si entrar o quedarse afuera, pero entonces Blaise apareció en el marco de la puerta y se apoyó con su brazo derecho. Jugaba con un mazo de cartas que siempre acostumbraba a llevar consigo. Tras un breve silencio pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que Pansy olvidara por completo de la discusión reciente:

-Si quieres, puedo ayudar a que tus dudas sobre Malfoy y Granger se disipen.- dijo el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa oscura. – Deja a Granger en mis manos.

**9.-**

Cuando Draco salió de su habitación se chocó con Malina, que regresaba a la suya seguida por los sirvientes que siempre la acompañaban. El rubio recordó que aquella era la mañana en que había quedado con Lucius en ir a hablar con los elfos. Seguramente venía de esa reunión.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Draco, pero Malina lo cruzó.

-Todo bien, según el plan.- le respondió mientras seguía de largo.

El rubio notó que algo en especial le sucedía a su prima, pero no tenía tiempo para indagar en esos problemas. Avanzó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras directo al salón; tras atravesarlo, siguió hasta la puerta del estudio y entró. Sobre el escritorio descansaban los periódicos que redactaban las noticias en el mundo mágico y todo lo que acontecía en éste. Miró las primeras páginas: las calles de Londres eran un desastre. De los tejados colgaban jaulas con impuros en su interior; los mortífagos estaban haciendo de las suyas y salían impunes. Aquella era la situación mágica. Él, por su parte, tenía cartas qué escribir y qué enviar a la comunidad mortífaga, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione.

Sacó cuatro pergaminos y los puso sobre el escritorio. La sensación del abrazo de la castaña lo hizo temblar y el recuerdo de sus labios sobre su mejilla ardió en su pecho. Trató de alejarla de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo. Comenzó a escribir en el primer pergamino. Su mano se movía sola, mas su atención estaba en otra parte. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de la castaña golpeó sus sentidos y una irrefrenable lujuria tomó posesión en él. Asestó un golpe sobre la mesa a puño cerrado. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Hermione era una chica cualquiera; no era hermosa, su cuerpo jamás le había llamado la atención. Si decidió hacerla suya en un principio fue por el simple placer de saber que estaba penetrando a Hermione Granger, ese había sido el móvil de su excitación. ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle? ¿Cuándo había empezado a volverse loco? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿podría seguir con sus planes con semejante distracción? La palabra amor golpeó su mente por unos breves segundos pero la desechó al instante. Jamás había creído en eso. Jamás lo había sentido. Sin embargo, dos cosas eran seguras: un sentimiento de protección hacia Hermione había crecido en él hasta el punto de apoderarse de su mente, bastaba con recordar las numerosas ocasiones en las que incluso expuso su vida y sus objetivos con tal de rescatarla; y también había crecido una pasión hacia ella que le resultaba incontrolable, una adicción, algo que se le escapaba de las manos. La palabra amor volvió a golpearlo y esta vez se sostuvo en sus pensamientos por más tiempo. ¿Era amor esa enfermedad?

Miró hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Allí debía estar ella, entrenando junto a las demás. Volvió a concentrarse en los pergaminos. Tenía que sacarla de su mente al menos cuando estaba trabajando. No podía permitir que sus deseos interfirieran con todo lo que se había propuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Del escritorio sacó un pergamino extra en el que escribió tan solo dos líneas. Lo envolvió en el interior de otro pergamino que iba en su totalidad escrito y dirigido a un mortífago; sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la ventana y le entregó la carta escondida a su lechuza negra, le susurró una dirección peculiar en donde no hallaría mortíos…

La tierra de los elfos oscuros.

**10.-**

- ¡Es una locura!- gritó Fred sacudiéndose el cabello rojo. - ¡Son las dos de la tarde y Harry no ha probado bocado alguno por estar encerrado en ese cuarto con Víborus Snape!

- Están practicando oclumancia. Es necesario.- dijo Luna mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. – Snape no quiere que Harry salga hasta que se haya completado la lección.

- Eso puede tardar horas.- dijo George. – Fred tiene razón; Harry está muy mal necesita alimentarse.

- Creo que debemos confiar en Snape. – dijo Luna.

- Que Snape esté de nuestro bando no significa que de repente le haya crecido un amor por Harry.- dijo Ron interviniendo. – Todos sabemos que no lo puede ver ni en pintura, y te aseguro que Snape está disfrutando de torturarlo. ¿Qué le cuesta dejarlo salir a comer?

- Yo confío en Snape.- dijo Luna de forma tajante. – Estoy segura de que sabe lo que hace.

- Tal vez confiaríamos más en Snapito si tanto él como tú se dejaran de enigmas y secretos y nos dijeran todo eso que parecen saber y nosotros no.- agregó Fred, agarrando una silla y volteándola para sentarse en sentido contrario.

Luna permaneció en silencio y bajó la mirada. Fred soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Lo imaginé. Los secretos continuarán. Bueno, es obvio que estamos más separados que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Fedomir se extendió por la sala:

-Chicos, chicos.- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa. – Debo ir a trabajar, ya saben cómo es en Dansawl; aquí siempre se trabaja. Pero antes les dejo lo que necesitan.

Sobre la mesa regó 13 mapas y al reverso de cada uno había una lista de instrucciones. Ron fue el primero en tomar uno de ellos entre sus manos.

-Son los mapas de las sedes de los 13 clanes.- dijo el pelirrojo, anonadado.

-Sí, ¿excelente, verdad? – dijo Fedomir bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. – Me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo. Cada mapa los guiará a los territorios de cada clan. En la parte posterior me tomé la molesta de anotar instrucciones y recomendaciones, ya saben, para evitar ser agredidos por los clanes.

George, Fred, Ron y Luna parecieron aterrarse ante aquella posibilidad.

-¡No se asusten!- dijo Fedomir agitando las manos. – Los clanes tienen sus distintas y propias culturas, si uno las conoce y las respeta, no hay peligro qué correr. Con mis indicaciones estarán libres de peligro.

Justo cuando acabó de decir aquello los cristales de la única ventana en aquella morada de piedra explotaron en mil pedazos, acompañados por un grito agudo y ensordecedor. George, Fred y Fedomir sólo alcanzaron a ver una mancha veloz dirigiéndose directo hacia Luna, pero Ron no; Ron la vio a través del cristal, vio su cabeza perruna y sus alas de vampiro, y cuando estuvo adentro fue lo suficientemente veloz como para tirársele encima centímetros antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la rubia.

-¡Ron!- gritó Luna al ver cómo la bestia y el pelirrojo rodaban por el suelo.

Tanto Fred como George sacaron sus varitas pero no tuvieron que usarlas. Cuando dejaron de rodar, Ron quedó sobre la criatura con una mano aferrada al cuello de la bestia y una rodilla sobre su espalda, dejándola boca abajo e imposibilitada.

-Genial.- dijo Fred, asombrado.

Los gemelos y Fedomir se acercaron pero mantuvieron una distancia prudente. La criatura intentaba soltarse y lanzaba gritos agudos y débiles, pero le era imposible soltarse de Ron. El pelirrojo la tenía dominada.

-Una erinia…- dijo Fedomir sin poder creerlo. - ¡Una erinia en Dansawl! ¡En mi casa! ¡Esta criatura es del bosque!

-Vino por Luna. Igual que los lobos.- dijo George mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la rubia, que parecía más que desconcertada, incómoda.

-¿Las erineas hablan?.- dijo Ron mientras apretaba más el cuello de la bestia. - ¿Hablas? ¡ah? ¡Dime!

_-Muerte…morte…mort…death..- _susurró la erinia con los ojos volados y la voz casi ahogada por los dedos de Ron.

Ninguno de los presentes se esperó jamás que aquello sucediera. Las erinias utilizaban los chasquidos para comunicarse entre ellas; sin embargo, parecía que esa había aprendido los idiomas humanos, y estaba haciendo el intento de comunicarse.

Ron se exasperó.

-¡Responde! ¿Por qué quieres matar a Luna? ¡Qué significa ella para el bosque!- preguntó Ron desesperado, viendo la posibilidad de obtener respuestas por parte de la erinia. - ¡Responde!

Pero entonces Luna se lanzó al suelo junto a él y con una mano tocó la cabeza de la erinia, convirtiéndola en piedra. Cada una de sus extremidades se endurecieron bajo el cuerpo de Ron, y tras la entrada de una ventisca el cuerpo de la erinia se transformó en cenizas que fueron barridas por el viento. El pelirrojo permaneció estático durante algunos segundos, pero luego se levantó bruscamente, tumbando a Luna, e hizo un camino hacia las escaleras.

-Ron…- dijo la rubia con la voz en un hilo.

El pelirrojo se volteó histérico.

-Tú.- dijo apuntándola con el dedo. – …no vas a ocultármelo por mucho más tiempo. Voy a descubrir lo que escondes, Luna. Voy a descubrirlo así sea lo último que haga, recuérdalo.

Y subió las escaleras dejando a todos atrás.

**11.-**

- Te digo que se volvió loco.- dijo Brena mientras guardaba sus cadenas en la caseta de armas. – Cuando le dije en dónde estabas, enloqueció. No paró hasta encontrarte. Jamás lo había visto así. Antes tenía mis dudas, pensaba que existía una razón en especial por la que Draco te daba tantas preferencias pero ahora sé que es mucho más simple de lo que imaginaba: has llegado al _coeur des ténèbres_.

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el tercer piso con las palabras de Brena resonando en su memoria. Cuando entró a la habitación que ahora compartía con Draco se dirigió directo hacia la ventana. Miles de ideas confluían en su mente. No podía entender a Draco ni mucho menos conocer su verdadera esencia, sus verdaderas intenciones. Todo sobre la máscara indicaba que era un déspota, un racista, igual que todos los mortífagos; pero debajo de ésta parecía haber algo distinto. El diario de Narcisa lo decía, y ella misma lo había comprobado con algunas de sus acciones que contradecían los principios de todo mortío. Hermione no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente hacia el rubio, de lo que sí estaba segura era que era imposible no querer a alguien a quien le debía la vida. Sí, lo quería; pero no era sólo eso. Ella también había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por la de él. En dos ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, de huir de esa esclavitud, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Se quedó a su lado. Siempre terminaba quedándose a su lado. Era algo inexplicable y no conseguía comprenderlo. Sentía como si algo la atara al rubio, algo fuerte e indestructible.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus meditaciones.

Hermione se volteó y vio a Draco cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El rubio avanzó hacia ella sin decir nada y la castaña, como reacción involuntaria, dio un paso hacia atrás. Una vez que Draco la alcanzó, la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared. Sus alientos se mezclaban mientras se miraban fijamente. De la boca del mortífago no salía una sola sílaba, así que ella se atrevió a hablar.

-Es temprano.- pronunció en voz baja, embriagada por la cercanía del rubio. – No sueles llegar a esta hora.

-Sí, es inusual.- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella, perforándola, taladrándola.

Hermione tembló cuando sintió la mano del mortífago sobre su mejilla. Fue un choque de electricidad. El rubio había empezado a acariciar su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, quemándola.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Siempre estás ocupado…a esta hora.- dijo con debilidad. Sus piernas temblaban.

El rubio estaba atrapado en la suavidad de la piel de Hermione. Toda la mañana había transcurrido mientras la pensaba una y otra vez, como si después de ese abrazo no hubiera podido quedarse tranquilo en lo absoluto. Necesitaba la cercanía; necesitaba tenerla. Y allí estaba ella, con sus ojos grandes y marrones, temblando ante el más leve contacto y no por miedo. Sí, se sentía enfermo.

Pero era la mejor enfermedad que jamás le hubiera tocado tener.

Hermione estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando sintió el calor de la respiración de Draco en su cuello. Sus labios le rozaban la piel y hacían que su corazón estallara en millones de latidos por segundo. El rubio bajó hasta su clavícula, y no pudo evitar depositar un beso sobre ésta. Hermione se estremeció. Lentamente deshizo el camino para volver al rostro de la castaña, que respiraba agitadamente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Ese simple gesto produjo tal efecto en Draco que se pegó mucho más a ella, pegándola aún más contra la pared.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Hermione sin ningún real interés por conocer la respuesta. Tan solo hablaba porque la situación la estaba desarmando y necesitaba cubrirla con frases estúpidas de las que se arrepentía al segundo de haberlas pronunciado.

-Por ti.- le respondió, pero no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse; unió sus labios a los de ella besándola con pasión ahogada. Al sentir los labios de la castaña, la humedad de su boca, el dolor de la enfermedad se aplacó dando paso a un enorme placer.

Hermione supo que su cuerpo entero ya no le pertenecía cuando sintió la lengua de Draco penetrar su boca, profundizando el beso. Sus piernas ya no le servían, y las sensaciones que experimentaba parecían ser controladas por el mortífago y no por ella. Draco soltó un gemido de placer cuando la sintió pegarse más a él, respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. El rubio le abrió de un tirón el kimono y una de sus manos fue directo hacia el brasier del que se deshizo en cuestión de segundos, mientras que la otra cayó sobre uno de los senos de la castaña. El contacto la hizo gemir. Draco estuvo a punto de acabar ahí mismo tan sólo por escuchar el gemido de Hermione. Cuando el kimono cayó al suelo, el rubio la levantó como si se tratara de una pluma y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a la cama. La depositó con delicadeza y la intensidad del beso fue cortada solo para succionar el cuello de Hermione. Ella volvió a gemir, y sus manos desabotonaron la camisa de Draco que terminó en el suelo. El rubio bajó hasta uno de sus senos y lo besó, succionándolo y haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua. Todo el cuerpo de la castaña reaccionó ante el incentivo. Mientras él hacía eso con su boca, con sus manos iba deshaciéndose de la última ropa interior que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione, y una vez que no estuvo más, bajó hacia su entrepierna y pasó su lengua lentamente. Hermione tembló tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para no gritar. Draco continuó y comenzó a besar el clítoris de la castaña. Todo era tan diferente ahora; antes él no quería que ella disfrutara mientras la hacía suya, ahora, escucharla gemir era su más grande placer. Se sentía poseído por una fiebre que lo hacía arder de adentro hacia afuera. Nunca antes le había dado sexo oral a una chica porque nunca lo había deseado; con Hermione era la primera vez, y sentía que podía quedarse allí abajo para siempre. La castaña temblaba, arqueaba la espalda, mordía las sábanas, las almohadas, su propia mano, haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener los fuertes gemidos que brotaban de entre sus labios. Después de hacerla llegar al orgasmo, subió y ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Volvió a besar sus senos mientras que sus genitales tan solo se rozaban, enviando ondas eléctricas por sus cuerpos. Hermione sentía que moriría si él no entraba en ella de inmediato, así que lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo apretó entre ellas. Draco soltó un gemido y entró.

Hermione arqueó la espalda y mordió el hombro desnudo del rubio para no gritar. El rubio comenzó a moverse sobre ella y los dos sintieron que el placer que los embargaba era insuperable. Ella se aferró a la espalda del mortío, clavando los dedos y las uñas, gimiendo, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax entre jadeos y palabras inentendibles.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella aún con la mente turbada por el placer y la fuerza con la que había acabado. La fiebre disminuyó, pero no desapareció. Seguía allí; él seguía enfermo. Acarició con su mano la pierna de Hermione que aún lo rodeaba. Se sintió pleno, lleno de vida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la ventana y vio como la tarde se tornaba rojiza por la caída del sol. Entonces recordó la fecha: era Navidad. ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo pasar en el calendario? No era asunto de él: el mundo mágico en su totalidad había olvidado esa fecha. Era imposible celebrar con Voldemort en la cima. De cualquier forma, a él poco le importaban las festividades, sin embargo, sabía bien que a los otros, los que más sufrían en aquella guerra, sí les importaba. A Hermione misma la había visto contenta en Hogwarts por la cercanía de Navidad. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de la castaña y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Un pequeño dolor por no poder entregarle esa felicidad le hincó el estómago.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó ella inocentemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No, nada.- respondió él y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, muy tenue, que no tardó en desaparecer, pero sus ojos tenían una luz diferente que mantuvo cálida a Hermione.


	26. La nueva era

_Hola bebitas!!! ay dios, perdónenme por haberme tardado más de dos semanas en publicar, la verdad es que he estado de cabeza con tantas cosas en la universidad y encima, este capítulo me exigió mucho esfuerzo; espero haber dado la talla. En fin. No piensen JAMÁS que si me tardo en publicar es que voy a abandonar el fic; no pienso hacerlo. No las volveré a abandonar como antes, lo prometo (al menos que me muera, claro, ahí sí no tendría cómo seguir el fic jaja). Bueno basta de aburrirlas con cosas de mi vida. Quiero agradecerles por su constante apoyo, que me incentiva día a día a continuar esta historia que a veces me saca canas de todos los colores jaja. Espero que disfruten mucho el chapter, honestamente, me costó mucho escribirlo y no sé si estoy muy conforme con él. De cualquier manera lo publico, y les digo que es un capítulo trascendental en la historia del fic. Ya lo verán._

_Después de que lean el capítulo, entren al blog del fic: w w w. larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com (le quitan los espacios jaja), y vean los dos nuevos videos que he subido. Hacen referencia a lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo, y sucederá._

_Besos y agradedimientos a las bebitas que no tienen cuenta y no he podido responderles personalmente por eso: carolin, cronopia, benqx, niki, kyra, anne, luna black slytherin, macaa, isa, esme black, tu fan is, criss,, yaveth, ely, salesia, ksenia, malaka, siinsuuu, alma, naxita, katia granger de malfoy, ire, maria, ixibi, sacrilegio, mariac, nirú seiei. Gracias en verdad por apoyarme._

_Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer se ha dicho!:  
_

**Capítulo XXV**

**La nueva era**

**1.-**

La noche se alzó sobre Tirania y la mansión de los Malfoy. Hermione continuaba abrazada al cuerpo de Draco, y él le acariciaba la espalda en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el más leve intento de moverse fuera de la cama desde que estuvieron juntos. La castaña temía que una vez que se levantaran todo volvería a ser como antes y Draco se tornaría el mismo de siempre. Estaba confundida; todavía no conseguía entender lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Brena acudieron a su memoria con fuerza: "Has llegado al corazón de las tinieblas". Aquel no había sido un simple acto sexual, casi animal, como habían sido sus anteriores encuentros. Draco Malfoy la había acariciado, y casi podía estar segura de que habían sentimientos de por medio. ¿Sería posible? Sin embargo, las cosas con el mortífago siempre eran inciertas. Draco podía ser amable y cariñoso con ella un segundo, y al otro convertirse en un déspota y en una estatua de mármol. A pesar de esto, tenía que admitir que nunca antes él la había tratado como ahora. Nunca antes, después del sexo, él se había quedado abrazándola.

Nunca se había preocupado tanto por su placer.

De sólo recordarlo Hermione sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Se apretó instintivamente a él; su piel era suave, su olor masculino la embriagaba, y desde allí, los latidos de su corazón le llegaban como en un ritmo acompasado. Lo único que realmente deseaba era conocerlo, entrar en ese enorme misterio que era su mente. ¿Qué sentía por Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia su captor? ¿Podía ser eso posible?

El rubio continuaba deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de la castaña, disfrutando de la tibieza de su piel y del olor salvaje de sus cabellos ondulados y desordenados. ¿Qué era esa ternura que sentía hacia ella? Era algo inmenso que lo conmovía de una manera casi irritante; era una necesidad de protegerla, de convertirla en su todo. Ya era su todo. Negó esa realidad internamente. No, no podía ser su todo. Tenía muchos asuntos por resolver, planes que le impedían ponerla por encima. ¿Cómo había Hermione Granger, una chica a la que desde siempre consideró indeseable, fastidiosa, insignificante, llegado a él de una forma tan poderosa, como ninguna chica jamás lo había hecho? Quizás porque era la única representación de lo bueno, lo incorruptible, lo salvable, en su mundo oscuro de muerte y crueldades sin fin. Ella era una luz titilante que lo había atraído como a un insecto, y a pesar de haber intentado apagar esa luz, nunca lo consiguió. Sólo pudo quedar prendido a ella, alimentándose de su calidez, de todo eso que siempre le había sido ajeno.

De repente, el rubio sintió los dedos de Hermione en su antebrazo. Bajó la mirada, y se chocó de frente con ese tatuaje que representaba la violencia y la muerte. Pudo ver cómo los ojos marrones de la castaña permanecían fijos en la marca tenebrosa, con los dedos de su mano detenidos justo al inicio de ella, como si no se atreviera a tocarla.

-Draco…- dijo Hermione casi susurrándole y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy lo que soy. - dijo el rubio, y notó cómo los ojos marrones de la castaña continuaban fijos en el tatuaje mortío de su antebrazo.

-No, no entiendes.- dijo ella incorporándose y mirándolo de frente. - ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-La verdad no existe, Niobe.- respondió él.

-Quisiera poder verte.

-Lo haces.

-No.—dijo Hermione, y se acercó lo suficientemente como para que sus narices se rozaran. Draco sintió la calidez de los senos de la castaña sobre su pecho, y el deseo volvió a poseerlo. – En verdad no entiendes nada. Quiero verte. Déjame verte.

Draco se sintió incómodo. Los ojos de Hermione taladraban a través de los suyos y quebraban el hielo, ese hielo que no podía desaparecer. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la mesa donde había quedado su varita.

-Debes tener hambre.- le dijo mientras que con un hechizo hizo aparecer un banquete. – Para ti.

Hermione se inclinó y tomó una frutilla bañada en chocolate, pero no se la llevó a la boca. Otra vez clavó su mirada en el rubio. Draco tomó algo que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de su velador, aquel que ella jamás había podido abrir debido a un hechizo. No pudo ver de qué se trataba; sólo lo sintió ponerse atrás de ella y deslizar algo helado alrededor de su cuello con mucha delicadeza. Hermione levantó la mirada y en el espejo de la pared pudo ver cómo un collar de diamantes resplandecientes colgaba de su cuello. Las manos de Draco acariciaban sus hombros desnudos, y él también la observaba en el espejo, admirando el collar sobre su piel. La castaña estaba boquiabierta, y a penas conseguía entender lo que sucedía. Entonces él habló:

-De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán para ti en esta casa, Niobe.- dijo el rubio. Sus ojos grises continuaban fijos en el cuello de Hermione y en los diamantes; estaba perdido en la imagen, hipnotizado por el contraste entre el natural aspecto de Hermione y el aristocrático de aquella joya. – Pronto entenderás hasta qué punto.

-Este collar…- dijo ella anonadada, deslizando sus dedos por los diamantes, y atrapada en el reflejo del espejo.

-Es tuyo.

Hermione se volteó bruscamente y quedó frente a frente con Draco. Las últimas dos palabras del rubio la habían dejado aturdida e incapacitada de articular palabra o pensamiento alguno. Estaba nerviosa y había comenzado a temblar ligeramente sin percatarse de ello.

-¿Mío? ¿Esto?...

-Ya tendrás tu momento de usarlo.- dijo Draco. – Sólo te pido que no me hagas más preguntas. Confía en mí.

Hermione guardó silencio. ¿Confiaba en Draco? Sí, lo hacía totalmente. Confiaba en el mortífago, en el rubio de ojos glaciales, en el asesino, en el del tatuaje de calavera. Confiaba porque ese mortífago, ese asesino, ese captor, también era el que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, el que la protegía, el que había liberado a los esclavos de la cámara de torturas; porque si era un monstruo, un demonio, una bestia, también era guardián, amante, ángel. Y porque ella era la menos indicada para juzgarlo, ella que también había matado, y que estaba dispuesta a matar otra vez, si así era necesario.

-Sí, confiaba; eternamente.

**2.-**

Snape salió de la habitación bañado en sudor y bajó las escaleras. En la sala se encontró con Luna, George, Fred y Ron. Todos se levantaron, impacientes y algo confundidos por la hinchazón que presentaba su ex profesor en el pómulo izquierdo, pero él los ignoró y avanzó hacia la mesa, en donde hizo aparecer un gran vaso con agua del que empezó a beber.

- ¿Qué pasó con Harry?- preguntó Fred, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su pregunta no sonara agresiva, pero no lo consiguió.

Snape apenas le dedicó una mirada indiferente y se dirigió a Luna.

- Hemos conseguido avanzar. El resto dependerá de Potter. Por mi parte, me desentiendo de los resultados finales.

- Esperábamos que lo hiciera.- dijo Ron, y dio la vuelta para subir al segundo piso.

- Le prepararé algo de comer a Harry al instante.- dijo Fred sacando su varita. – Debe estar débil.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Luna.

Snape respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- Visitar a los clanes, tal y como lo tenían pensado. Al menos que ya no sea necesario…- le dijo, y al pronunciar lo último, miró a Luna de forma enigmática. La rubia no se alteró.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Qué está sucediendo en el mundo mágico?- preguntó Luna.

- Ya todos saben que Dumbledore vive, aunque eso es lo menos importante ya que mi coartada ha sido desvelada. En cuanto al paradero de Dumbledore, creo que es mejor que no lo sepan. Como información extra, la revolución de las bestias ya no es un secreto; varios magos y brujas se han internado a Tirania para intentar hacer algo, por supuesto, gente que no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo.

- Gente que quiere luchar por el bien. Tienen derecho a hacerlo.- dijo George, molesto.

- Esto no es un parque de diversiones, señor Weasley. Mucho menos un cuento o una ficción. Es el mundo real. La realidad es más violenta de lo que usted, por lo visto, imagina.

George asestó un golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sé muy bien cuán violentos son sus compañeros mortífagos!- gritó, fuera de sí. Las imágenes del cadáver de la hermana de Gabrielle vinieron a su mente, perturbando su serenidad.

- Por favor, basta.- pidió Luna, casi en una súplica. – Harry nos necesita.

Con esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. George y Fred hicieron lo mismo, llevando consigo un plato de comida y un vaso con agua.

En la habitación encontraron a un Harry irreconocible; estaba pálido, con grandes ojeras y los labios partidos, bañado en sudor. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, y solo un pequeño destello brillaba en el centro de su pupila. Los gemelos dejaron la comida sobre una pequeña mesa y guardaron silencio. La única que se atrevió a decir algo, fue Luna.

- Debes comer, mientras tanto te prepararé el baño y dormirás lo que resta de la noche. Mañana por la mañana saldremos.

- ¿Harry estás bien?- preguntó Fred, preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo.

- Estoy bien.- dijo Harry. Su voz era otra. – Mañana saldremos.

Miró a sus amigos e intentó de sonreírles, pero no encontró fuerzas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y un plan casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Su entrenamiento con Snape fue exhaustivo y había obtenido información valiosa. Recordó a Snape, gritándole que se levantara del suelo, que defendiera su mente de sus ataques, y una vez más refiriéndose a su padre despectivamente. Harry se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y asestó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre el rostro de Snape. Ya no era su profesor, ya no podía someterlo. Ahora no estaban niño frente a hombre, sino hombre a hombre, sin nada qué deberse, sin nada qué esperar el uno del otro. Snape tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, corrió hacia Harry y lo pegó contra la pared colocando su antebrazo sobre el cuello del moreno y apuntándolo con la varita. En sus ojos había una oscuridad pétrea que no le produjo nada a Harry. Era un fantasma.

-Yo no soy tu enemigo, Potter, es Voldemort. Guarda tus fuerzas para él.

-¡Si me dijeras en dónde encontrarlo lo liquidaría ahora mismo!- gritó Harry, movido por la rabia.

-¿En verdad crees que en un duelo con Voldemort, saldrías airoso?- le preguntó Snape. Parecía sorprendido por la seguridad de Harry, casi ofendido por ella. - ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido como para creerlo?

Harry se retorció intentando soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-La profecía lo dice. ¿Para qué me han enviado a eliminar a Voldemort si no tengo oportunidad alguna con él? ¡Para qué si es una lucha sin sentido ni gloria?!

Snape apretó más su antebrazo en el cuello de Harry.

-Estúpido.- dijo con rabia. – Eres el único que puede derrotarlo, pero no por tus capacidades, ni porque hayas nacido un héroe. Se trata, simplemente, de una terrible casualidad. Llámalo azar o destino fatal; gracias a eso estamos en tus manos, Potter. ¿Crees que es porque naciste bajo algún hado magnífico? Resultaste ser el único capaz de usar la varita gemela de Voldemort, eso es todo. Por esa fatal coincidencia Dumbledore, yo, y mucha gente más llevamos salvándote el pellejo durante 18 años. Por esa fatal coincidencia Lily…

Pero no continuó. Snape soltó a Harry bruscamente y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ya no lo miraba, sino que le daba la espalda desde una esquina.

-Lo he discutido con Dumbledore y él cree que es tiempo de que lo sepas, Potter. La única forma que tienes de vencer a Voldemort es poseyendo una de las reliquias de la muerte, la varita de sauco.

Harry estaba aturdido, aún poseído por las fuertes emociones de la discusión y agotado. Se sostuvo de la pared y puso toda su atención en las palabras de Snape. Conocía la historia de las reliquias de la muerte gracias a Hermione, quien alguna vez le había hablado de ellas. La varita de sauco era una varita superior a cualquier otra, e invencible. Su poder era tal, que sólo su dueño podía hacer uso de ella, y para poseerla era necesario desarmar o vencer a ese dueño.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces necesito saber quién es el dueño de la varita, y enfrentarme a él lo más pronto posible.- dijo Harry con impaciencia. - ¿Quién es su dueño? ¡Dímelo!

-La historia es larga, pero iré directo a lo que nos importa: Dumbledore fue el último dueño de la varita implicada. De esto, evidentemente, Voldemort no tiene idea alguna.

Harry tambaleó.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó incrédulo, mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la cicatriz.- ¿Debo enfrentarme a Dumbledore?

-No, Potter. No has entendido nada.- dijo Snape volteándose y enfrentándolo. – Piensa: ¿quién fue el último en desarmar a Dumbledore? ¿Quién fue el último en dejarlo indefenso?

Harry contuvo la respiración. Hacía algunos días la respuesta habría sido Severus Snape, pero la verdad había sido revelada y Dumbledore jamás fue vencido; pero sí desarmado.

Antes de hablar, los ojos de Harry se opacaron.

-Draco Malfoy…

Los gemelos y Luna vieron a Harry comer abstraído, como si estuviera en otra parte. El moreno podía recordar lo estupefacto que quedó frente a Snape tras conocer el nombre del dueño de una de las reliquias de la muerte: Draco Malfoy. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía, ni sabía nada de él fuera de que era un mortífago aliado de Voldemort. Harry tambaleó, se sentía débil y enredado por las jugadas del destino. Snape tenía razón; todo era un juego del azar, un resultado fatal de puras coincidencias que confluían siempre en su contra.

-Entonces debo buscar a Malfoy, y vencerlo.- dijo Harry respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo aún estaba sufriendo los estragos del agotamiento.

-No es tan fácil, Potter. No se trata de decir que vas a buscar a Draco Malfoy y vencerlo. Tienes suerte de que ni él sabe que es dueño de esa varita. Dumbledore aún la tiene en sus manos, pero evidentemente no puede usarla. La varita le pertenece a Draco.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Snape.

-Tú fuiste un infiltrado, debes saber el paradero de todos los mortífagos incluyendo el de Malfoy.

-Sé en dónde está viviendo Draco, pero eso no te servirá de nada; su mansión está dentro de Tirania y es una fortaleza, es imposible que logres entrar, y en el caso de que lo hicieras, jamás saldrías con vida.- dijo Snape fastidiado. – Tu enfrentamiento con Draco se dará a su tiempo, y debe ser cuando él salga de su mansión, lo cual hace periódicamente. Yo te mantendré al tanto. Por supuesto, te limitarás a desarmarlo.

-Tranquilo Snape, no soy un asesino; yo no recluto, torturo, y arruino la vida de otros, como lo hace su alumno favorito.- dijo Harry venenosamente.

Snape ignoró ese comentario. Lo cierto era que sentía una inclinación hacia Draco, probablemente porque se veía en él a su edad; joven, confundido, arrastrado por el lado oscuro de una manera irrefrenable.

-Potter, hay algo más.- dijo Snape volviendo hacia él. – Las cosas han cambiado. Draco Malfoy, al igual que tú, ya no es un niño; es un hombre. Y sus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras es impresionantemente amplio, también lo son sus habilidades de duelo, y conocimientos mágicos en general. Desarmarlo no será fácil, por no decir que necesitarás ayuda para hacerlo.

-Puedo encargarme de Malfoy solo, gracias.- respondió Harry tajantemente. – Sólo dime cuándo, cómo y dónde. Es todo lo que necesito.

Harry hizo a un lado el plato vacío y George lo limpió con un hechizo. Luna esbozó una sonrisa triste y apesadumbrada. Salió de la habitación; antes de prepararle el baño a Harry le preguntaría a Snape si necesitaba algo, después de todo, él también había pasado el día entero sin comer. Pensó en él, en lo solitario y misterioso que era, y se preguntó si alguna vez tuvo alguien que se preocupó por todo lo que lo rodeaba. Quizás no, quizás siempre había sido un hombre solitario y había aprendido a defenderse y a cuidarse sin ayuda. Tal vez por eso tampoco esperaba nada de nadie. Tal vez por eso ella sentía una enorme compasión hacia él.

Cuando llegó, la sala estaba vacía. Sobre la mesa yacía un pequeño papel. Luna caminó desilusionada y lo tomó entre sus manos.

"_En caso de alarma con el asunto del señor Potter, la señorita Lovegood sabrá cómo contactarme. _

_Todo está dicho._

_Severus Snape." _

**3.- **

Hermione y Draco comían en la cama y una ligera lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre los cristales de la ventana. No hablaban, pero el silencio era tan suave y acogedor como una caricia, y los dos lo disfrutaban. Era su compañía, la cercanía de ambos transformaba el ambiente en uno íntimo y cálido. Draco no recordaba la última vez que había pasado un momento tan agradable, tan pacífico y placentero. Recordó la navidad pasada, cuando aún tenía 17 años y Hogwarts había sido cerrado, cuando sus manos aún estaban limpias de sangre y crímenes. Ninguno de los de su generación pudo terminar el colegio, ni graduarse, ni obtener sus títulos. El mundo mágico ya estaba de cabeza para ese entonces. Recordó cómo esa tarde de navidad mientras caminaba por Hogsmade en busca de su hermana Judith, furioso porque acababa de tener una discusión con su padre acerca de su destino de mortífago –había decidido que la causa mortía le era indiferente, que no tenía interés de ser vasallo y lamebotas de Voldemort-, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de un callejón aledaño. Hogsmade era un basurero; los mortífagos ya lo habían atacado y destruido todo a su paso. Casi nadie sin permiso ministerial transitaba por esas calles desoladas, a excepción de mortíos. Quiso ignorar esos gritos y proseguir con la búsqueda de Judith, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que mientras se alejaba escuchó una voz femenina inconfundible que desde el callejón gritó: "!Maldito bastardo!".

Estaba seguro de reconocer ese timbre de voz, ese que durante años le había producido nada más que rechazo. Algo oculto, una fuerza misteriosa lo forzó a voltear y regresar sobre sus pasos hasta asomarse por el inicio del callejón. Desde allí confirmó sus sospechas: una cabellera salvaje se agitaba a la distancia, intentando soltarse de los guantes de un mortífago. Conocía al mortío, Frederic Kein, ex Slytherin; debía superarle con unos cinco años, a lo mucho.

-Di: soy una asquerosa, fea, apestosa y repulsiva sangre sucia, y prometo que tu muerte será indolora.

Draco sabía bien que Frederic no jugaba y hablaba muy en serio. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un insulto interior para Hermione: "estúpida, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte atrapar?". Luego se preguntó a sí mismo si en verdad la Granger estaba sola, pregunta bastante ingenua porque de no haberlo estado alguno de sus amigos ya la habría rescatado. La idea de salvarla no cruzó por su mente, sin embargo sintió un poco de lástima. Hermione Granger no le agradaba en lo absoluto con o sin la cuestión de sangre, se trataba de un asunto de química. Sí, la consideraba inferior; no, no era como Frederic: no odiaba a los impuros. Le eran simple y llanamente indiferentes.

Draco estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino en busca de Judith cuando vio que Hermione le escupió en la cara a Frederic. El chico formó un puño con su mano derecha y asestó un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago de la castaña. Ella no pudo ni gritar. Aquello, por una razón desconocida, indignó a Draco. Instintivamente se colocó su capucha y la bajó tanto como pudo para ocultar su rostro en las sombras mientras avanzaba por el callejón directo hacia Kein. Cuando lo alcanzó le lanzó un golpe en el rostro, obligándolo a caer al suelo quejándose de dolor. Hermione aún seguía sin poder moverse: estaba encogida en el suelo, con el rostro rojo y con las venas de la frente brotándole. Draco fue rápido y notó que la varita de Hermione yacía junto a unos escombros, no muy lejos. Se la alcanzó fácilmente y entendió que era probable que Frederic la hubiera desarmado de improviso. _No haré más por ti, Granger, de aquí en adelante defiéndete sola_, pensó, y dio media vuelta para volver al camino.

-¡Expelliarmus!- escuchó a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar voltear.

Hermione, desde el suelo, había desarmado a Kein.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Y Kein quedó inmovilizado.

Draco consideró en ese momento que debió haber permitido que Frederic la eliminara. Después de todo aquello, de todo el maltrato, Hermione no había sido capaz ni siquiera de usar el crucio contra el mortío que la había golpeado, simple y llanamente porque se trataba de una maldición prohibida. Sintió una rabia profunda, unas ganas de gritarle que era una debilucha, un insecto que pronto sería aplastado si no aprendía a defenderse. ¿De qué le servía el ingenio, toda esa inteligencia de la que se jactaba, si no era capaz de devolver los golpes que recibía? El mundo era un lugar hostil, y si algo él había aprendido bien y por su propia cuenta era que jamás había que poner la otra mejilla, jamás. Tampoco esperaba de ella un avada kedavra, ni mucho menos. Un crucio habría sido suficiente.

Vio a Hermione levantarse, temblorosa, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en él, incapaces de distinguir su rostro por la capucha.

-Gracias.- le dijo, y corrió como pudo lejos del callejón.

Draco recordaba ese gracias como el primero que en verdad había tenido significado en su vida. El primero, y el único.

Y ahora también era navidad, pero la tenía a ella, en su cama, desnuda, comiendo junto a él. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado, y sin embargo, seguían siendo a la vez tan iguales.

De repente, Hermione quebró el silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con el collar.- respondió él, llevándose una cereza a la boca.

-Esto de la sangre…

-No tiene importancia para mí.- dijo él adelantándose a lo que sabía ella le preguntaría. – Al menos, no ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que ahora es importante para ti?

Draco guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y aunque la luz de las velas era tenue, Hermione notó una sombra que cubrió la faz del rubio y ennegreció sus ojos.

-La venganza.

Hermione se sintió confusa y sorprendida. No conseguía entender aquella confesión de Draco. Iba a insistir pero el rubio se levantó de la cama.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Niobe. Tendrás todo lo que quieras.

-Menos la verdad; tú verdad.

Draco permaneció en silencio. Hermione observó su cuerpo desnudo, casi como el de un semidiós, iluminado por la luz tenue de la alcoba. El mortífago tenía una espalda ancha, nada exagerada, esbelta, y sus facciones eran perfectas, su porte elegante y enigmático; verlo, sólo contemplarlo, le quitaba el aliento. El rubio fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

-Mañana va a ser un día importante.- dijo Draco mientras miraba por la ventana, meditabundo. – Un día que llevo planeando durante mucho tiempo. Y he decidido que vas a estar presente.

Hermione no comprendió y levantó una ceja en señal interrogativa.

-Mañana, cuando yo te mande a llamar vendrás a mí con el collar que te di, puesto.- continuó el rubio.

-Pero…

-No preguntes. Solo di que lo harás.

Hermione suspiró.

-Lo haré.

**4.-**

El día había llegado y Ginny había permanecido sentada en la silla de la habitación que le asignaron durante algunas horas. Bellatrix le dijo que pronto la llamarían para su encuentro con Voldemort, pero había pasado más de un día y nadie había entrado a su habitación para decirle nada. Repasó el plan: fallar, acarrearía la muerte. Todavía recordaba de forma vívida su charla con Luna al pie de un árbol, justo cuando más se sentía perdida, agotada, debilitada por la presencia de Samantha. Luna le había contado cosas importantes, deberes que le fueron encargados a ella únicamente y que la conmovieron de forma profunda. Luna, desde mucho antes que ella, pasaba también por transformaciones en su cuerpo y las soportaba día a día. _"Samantha no puede poseerte si tú no se lo permites. Recuerda: ella está en ti, no tú en ella. Tú la contienes. Tú la manejas."_ Le había dicho Luna bajo el árbol. _"La única forma en la que Samantha puede tomar posesión de tu cuerpo es si se lo permites, si le das un solo segundo de debilidad. Mientras no lo hagas, eres tú la que tiene el control"._ Aquellas palabras habían sido esclarecedoras: Ginny comprendió que todo dependía de su control mental. Todo. Después vino Snape, y las cosas cambiaron. La pelirroja supo que sólo había una forma de ayudar a la causa, de ayudar a sus amigos: infiltrándose.

La coartada de Samantha era perfecta. Supo, en cuanto Snape les informó que Voldemort quería a Samantha y que enviaría a mortífagos en su búsqueda, que ella debía dejarse atrapar. Snape, hasta entonces infiltrado, había pasado a ser traidor, y ya no tenían a nadie que pudiera averiguar debilidades del enemigo desde adentro. Ginny supo que aquella era la única salida, la única forma. Había entrado a Tirania para ayudar a la causa, para hacer algo a favor de aquellos que amaba. Ésta era su oportunidad.

Días antes de que Bellatrix y Fenrir la hallaran, ella llevaba esforzándose en secreto para sentir más a Samantha en su interior; localizarla, tenerla domada pero a la vez asida de las riendas. Sabía que si quería engañar a Voldemort, debía al menos manejar algunos de los poderes de Samantha. Si conseguía hacerlo antes de que la atraparan, el plan seguiría su curso. Y así fue. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose más en conexión con el bosque, la fuente de sus poderes. Y entendió que en Tirania, era fácil nutrirse de fuerzas desconocidas. La noche en la que se quedó sola con Harry en la cabaña, quiso despedirse de él, estar con él como si fuera la última vez, porque probablemente lo sería; su plan era uno suicida, y la posibilidad de que Voldemort la desenmascarara estaba siempre presente.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba temblando. Se golpeó a sí misma y se concentró: Samantha no temblaría jamás, ni siquiera ante la presencia de Voldemort. Si quería engañarlo, si quería tener alguna oportunidad debía convertirse en otra, en Samantha. Hablar como lo haría ella, caminar como lo haría ella, pensar como lo haría ella, hasta mirar como lo haría ella. Su primera vez había sido frente a Harry; fingió ser Samantha, y pudo ver en sus ojos verdes que lo creyó. Esa era la prueba de oro; si podía engañar a Harry que la conocía mejor que nadie, había oportunidad con Voldemort y los mortífagos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ginny mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y altivo, como el de una estatua, pero por dentro el corazón le reventaba en el pecho y sentía cómo el miedo la estrangulaba. Fenrir la miró desde el marco de la puerta. Ginny le dedicó una mirada despectiva. Samantha lo habría hecho.

-El Señor Oscuro quiere verte.- dijo el mortío con una voz grotesca.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Te equivocas; soy yo quien quiere verlo a él.

A Fenrir no le gustaron las palabras de Ginny, pero se contuvo. La pelirroja se levantó y salió. El mortífago le indicó avanzar en línea recta por un pasillo extenso. Ginny recordaba muy bien haber sido llevada por Bellatrix a una entrada subterránea y haber descendido metros bajo tierra hasta que la hicieron llegar a su habitación. No era difícil asumir que Voldemort viajaba por Tirania de ese modo, en esos caminos subterráneos, y que vivía en ellos. _"Como el topo que eres, buscas la oscuridad y los túneles"_, pensó la pelirroja.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta grande que Fenrir abrió pronunciando un hechizo, luego se hizo a un lado y le dio paso a Ginny. La pelirroja quiso gritar internamente, pero en el exterior, caminó a paso firme dentro de la boca del lobo. Allí estaba encendida una fogata y muebles elegantes decoraban las esquinas de la estancia; sin embargo, ni rastro de la presencia de Voldemort. _"¿En dónde estás?"_ , pensó Ginny, impaciente. Hacía años que no estaba con él frente a frente. Recordó la pesadilla que había sido en primer año con la cámara de los secretos, y se le heló la sangre.

-De modo que tengo ante mí, a la reina de Tirania.- dijo una voz pétrea que la obligó a voltearse automáticamente.

Sintió que el aliento se le escapó.

Sí, lo tenía frente a ella, con su mano pálida apoyada en un mueble, con una túnica negra aterciopelada cubriéndolo hasta los talones, con los labios partidos, con los ojos negros, grandes, como dos pozos llenos de cadáveres que gritaban y cuyos ecos ella podía escuchar. Estaba aterrada, pero a la vez, sorprendida; según los rumores el cuerpo de Voldemort estaba cada vez más deteriorado debido a todas las transformaciones a las que se había visto sometido, sin embargo, el cuerpo que veía ante ella, a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices y de tener más bien el aspecto de una serpiente, no parecía deteriorado, débil, o moribundo. _Una serpiente cambia de piel periódicamente_, pensó, y la verdad le llegó como una bofetada: para mantenerse en ese estado Voldemort requería de otros cuerpos, otras pieles que sustituyeran la suya en putrefacción. Pero aquel método no podía ser eterno; necesitaba otro cuerpo. Ginny se preguntó si ya lo habría encontrado, si ya habría hallado un nuevo envase en donde transportar toda su maldad.

-Yo, por el contrario, no tengo idea de con quién estoy tratando.- dijo Ginny, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia, arrogancia y altivez. – Tengo muchas cosas por hacer ahora que he regresado; espero no estar perdiendo mi tiempo.

Voldemort esbozó una ligera media sonrisa que tomó el aspecto de una mueca macabra.

-Discúlpeme, su alteza.- dijo en un tono escalofriante de burla, y se inclinó, como haciendo una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort; soy el dueño del mundo.

Ginny fue presa de un odio y un asco infinitos, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa cínica.

-Es la primera vez que conozco a un dueño del mundo que viva escondido bajo tierra como una rata.- dijo la pelirroja, a penas creyendo que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Pero tenía que ser Samantha; Samantha habría dicho algo así.

La expresión de Voldemort cambió y se volvió árida y dura. Tras algunos segundos sonrió nuevamente de forma macabra, y Ginny notó que las venas le brotaban de las manos de forma grotesca.

-¿Tienes, más de 100 años, no es así?- dijo Voldemort, y soltó una risa negra. – Me conviene que estés con vida. Me convienes.

De repente, Voldemort levantó su mano derecha desde la distancia y Ginny fue expulsada hacia una silla en la que cayó bruscamente. La sorpresa la descolocó, pero intentó reaccionar de la forma adecuada. Plantó sus pies en la tierra e intentó hacer lo que había hecho frente a Harry, Bellatrix y Fenrir. El suelo comenzó a temblar; Ginny tenía sus ojos miel fijos en Voldemort, quien la observaba en silencio, inmutable.

-¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, Samantha?- dijo él de forma fría. Ginny se paralizó.

-¿Es sentarme en una silla lo mejor que puedes hacer, Tom?- dijo ella jugando una nueva carta.

El resultado fue magnífico.

Si no podía superar a Voldemort en magia, y no podía descubrir frente a él que apenas podía manejar unos cuantos trucos de Samantha, debía jugar con la mente de Voldemort, despertar en él el miedo en otro sentido, alejarlo de la verdad. Mostrarle, repentinamente, que tenía conocimientos de él y de su vida personal. El factor sorpresa lo dejó anonadado.

-Tom no existe.- dijo Voldemort con rabia y asco, como si se sintiera ofendido ante el recuerdo. - ¿Cómo…?

-No vuelvas a subestimarme.- dijo Ginny sin levantarse de la silla. – Soy Samantha, y en ésta época o en cualquier otra sigo siendo la hechicera más poderosa que el mundo mágico haya conocido jamás.- la pelirroja, esta vez, se levantó. – No olvides que estás en Tirania, mí tierra, mí área. Sé muy bien de tus poderes, ¿crees que me dejé llevar por tus ineptos súbditos solo por curiosidad? Estoy reencarnada en el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley, y poseo toda su memoria, todos sus recuerdos. Sé muy bien quién eres.

-Ya veo.- dijo Voldemort como en el siseo de una serpiente. - Puedes ser mi aliada, o mi enemiga. Juntos podemos tomar al mundo mágico y transformarlo en lo que debería ser, o puedes ponerte en mi contra y ser destruida. Es tú decisión, Samantha. Supero tus poderes en medidas inimaginables.

-¿Entonces por qué me quieres de aliada?- le preguntó Ginny. Le sostenía la mirada sin dificultad aparente, pero por dentro sentía el horror. – ¿Por qué si puedes hacerme a un lado?

-Me convienes.- dijo Voldemort caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Ginny creyó que iba a desfallecer. – Quiero al bosque unido a la revolución de las bestias. Quiero a todas las bestias de Tirania en mi bando. Te quiero a ti en mi bando. Elige: la vida como mi aliada, o la muerte como mi enemiga. Es tú elección.

Ginny dio un paso hacia adelante, firme, decidido, que hizo que la cercanía entre ella y Voldemort fuera insoportable, pero la sostuvo.

-Me voy a unir a tu causa por una sola razón, Tom.- dijo Ginny. – También me convienes.

Voldemort no reaccionó ante lo dicho. Sus ojos eran catatumbas y recorrieron las facciones frescas y simétricas de Ginny. La observó durante unos segundos, escrutiñándola de una forma extraña que la pelirroja no consiguió entender porque los ojos de Tom Marvolo Riddle eran cuencas vacías, huecas, en donde sólo se podía ver el reflejo de la muerte.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y dos encapuchados ingresaron a la estancia.

-Escolten a la hechicera a su habitación.- les dijo a sus súbditos, y luego se acercó a la oreja de la pelirroja. Ginny hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no retroceder y salir corriendo. – Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

La pelirroja vio a Voldemort desaparecer por una puerta contraria a la que ella conocía. Durante el camino hacia su , ella se mantuvo en su papel de Samantha, sereno e imperturbable; pero al llegar y cerrar la puerta, todo su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor espasmódico que la venció. El horror de la experiencia la hizo vomitar sobre el suelo. Nunca antes había sostenido una conversación con el causante de todos sus males y de los males de muchos otros, nunca imaginó que fuera así; había algo negro, algo punzante, como si de su espalda saliera el aguijón de un escorpión, dispuesto a atacarla y matarla en cualquier momento. Voldemort había dejado en claro que la necesitaba, y ella estaba segura de que esa era la única razón por la cual ella seguía con vida. Él no tenía aliados: eran simplemente fichas que usaba de acuerdo a su propio interés. Una vez que la ficha se volvía inútil, la sacrificaba. Ginny no había tenido idea de la magnitud, grado y calibre de oscuridad que rodeaba a Voldemort, y ahora que había visto directo en ella, se percataba de que era insondable e infinita. Tenía que hallar la debilidad en el plan de la revolución de las bestias, el punto de quiebre, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella y para todos.

**5.- **

A penas el sol pegó en el cristal de la ventana, Draco se levantó. Casi no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se había abrazado al cuerpo cálido de Hermione, había hundido su nariz en sus cabellos, respirando su aroma, serenándose, esperando con ansias que la mañana llegara. Ese era el día que estuvo anhelando durante meses. Ese sería el día en el que recogería los primeros frutos del plan que había estado cosechando todo ese tiempo.

Antes de salir de la cama se inclinó sobre Hermione. La castaña dormía profundamente y su respiración era apacible. Draco la observó inexpresivamente durante varios segundos, y luego dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su mejilla, acariciándola; pero pronto cortó el contacto y se alejó de ella para ir directamente al baño.

No tardó mucho en bañarse y vestirse. Salió de la habitación de forma silenciosa para no despertar a Hermione, y bajó las escaleras, cruzó el salón, y entró directamente al estudio. Allí, se encontró a Malina. Su prima se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada y miró a Draco fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas, y sus ojos grises parecían perturbados.

-¿Sabes ya lo que está pasando?- dijo Malina, pero Draco la ignoró y caminó hacia el escritorio. - ¡Draco respóndeme!

-Ya lo sabrás, no falta mucho.- dijo el rubio con frialdad.

Malina seguía alterada.

-Draco, no he podido dormir porque afuera de los muros de la mansión se escuchan gritos y hechizos por doquier. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué buscan?

Malina se vio obligada a callar cuando se escuchó el sonido fuerte de la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de Lucius Malfoy, vociferando, llamando a los sirvientes. Draco clavó sus ojos en su prima, y con seriedad le respondió:

-A tu tío.

Tras éstas palabras, Draco salió del estudio y Malina lo siguió, confundida. Al llegar al salón, la elfa sólo encontró caos: todos los sirvientes de la mansión estaban aglomerados en la estancia, y Lucius Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro soltando improperios. Bellatrix lo observaba de pie, sin decir nada; parecía perdida y a la vez, molesta.

-¡Es tu culpa Lucius! ¿Qué hiciste! ¡Dejaste que la mocosa esa arruinara todo! ¡Que pusiera a los elfos oscuros en contra de El Señor Oscuro! ¡Ahora todo está perdido! ¡él no te lo perdonará jamás!

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Lucius, desesperado. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. – Yo estuve allí cuando ella habló con los de su maldita raza. La vi convencerlos a unirse a nuestra causa.- Lucius se detuvo bruscamente al notar la presencia de Draco y Malina. Su rostro empalideció mientras enterraba sus ojos grises en los de su sobrina. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le dijo mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella con varita en mano. – Maldita infeliz…

Lucius se vio obligado a detenerse cuando se chocó con la varita de Draco en el aire, apuntándolo. El silencio infectó el salón.

-No fue ella, padre. Fui yo.

Un grito de indignación por parte de Bellatrix se extendió por el lugar.

-¡Tú! ¡Draco! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!- gritó ella sacando su varita y poniéndola en alto.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, tía.- dijo Draco sin bajar su varita. – A Voldemort no le hará ninguna gracia saber que estás amenazándome.- Draco llamó con su mano izquierda a uno de los sirvientes y le susurró que fuera en busca de Niobe, luego volvió a concentrarse en su tía. – No soy un traidor a la sangre. Sigo, más que nunca, siendo un mortífago.

Todos en el salón estaban confundidos y a penas conseguían articular palabra. Bellatrix se colocó detrás de Lucius, aún desconfiando de su sobrino. Draco tenía dibujada una media sonrisa en los labios, pero en sus ojos había algo mortífero y oscuro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Draco?- dijo Lucius aún con la varita en el aire. - ¿Cómo que fuiste tú….cómo que convenciste a los elfos oscuros a romper nuestra alianza?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo Draco. El tono de su voz era ácido y frío. – Estás ahí, parado, con mortífagos en las afueras de la mansión haciendo todo para capturarte y llevarte con vida ante tu Lord, y aún no lo entiendes. – Draco sostenía su varita firmemente. Algo negro ensombreció su mirada. - ¿En verdad tengo que explicártelo?- Lucius no respondió, sólo lo miraba con incredulidad. – Ya veo…tendré que explicártelo.

Malina caminó hacia Draco y se detuvo una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Draco, por favor, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El rubio la ignoró.

-Es simple, padre: llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo tu caída. Apoyé a Malina para poner en contra de la revolución a los elfos oscuros, y no lo hice para traicionar a Voldemort. Yo no lo he traicionado. Has sido tú.

Bellatrix bajó la varita y dio un paso lejos de Lucius. Había comenzado a entender.

-Voldemort te encargó a los elfos oscuros, era tú misión: fallaste. Nos fallaste a todos los mortífagos, y al Señor Oscuro. Has estado en contacto con Snape, reconocido traidor, y con los ejecutivos que sobrevivieron al ataque del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix; enemigos de la causa.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando!- gritó Lucius, temblando y sudando. Su rostro estaba deformado por las venas que habían comenzado a saltarle debido a la tensión. - ¡Jamás he estado en contacto con….!

Pero se calló cuando Draco se sacó del bolsillo cinco cartas que lanzó al suelo, a los pies de Lucius.

-Claro que lo has hecho, padre. Yo me encargué de crear las pruebas. Éstas son las cartas que tú mismo has firmado entre los papeles que yo te he estado entregando mensualmente. Las originales están, desde ayer por la noche, en manos de Voldemort.

El labio inferior de Lucius tembló espasmódicamente, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Draco continuaba observándolo, taladrándolo con la mirada como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el salón.

-Eres un traidor a la revolución y a la causa. Todos lo saben. Por eso están esos mortífagos esperándote afuera de la mansión, porque Voldemort los ha enviado en tu búsqueda. Estás junto a Snape en la lista de los desertores, de los traidores a la sangre.- dijo Draco con serenidad, mas sus palabras eran frías y letales. - Esta casa ya no te pertenece; ahora yo ocupo tu lugar. Yo soy el único Malfoy, el único amo de la mansión, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y tú, eres el enemigo.

Bellatrix caminó lentamente lejos de Lucius y se colocó atrás de Draco. Lucius estaba descompuesto, su rostro, su postura, todo en él denotaba abatimiento.

-Te he destruido como lo hiciste con mi madre. ¿En verdad creíste que te lo perdonaría? – dijo Draco dando uno, dos, tres pasos hacia adelante. – Se acabó, padre. Tendrías que haber sospechado que llegaría el día en que lo perderías todo.

Bellatrix se acercó al oído de Draco.

-Vamos, átalo. Entreguémoslo al Señor Oscuro, Draco.

Malina se puso al otro lado de su primo.

-¡No, Draco! ¡Voldemort lo matará, no puedes entregárselo! Es tu padre; ya te has vengado, ¡no lo hagas!

Draco tenía los ojos clavados en los de Lucius. Los del Malfoy adulto estaban llenos de desesperanza y cobardía, los del Malfoy joven de odio y rencor. Durante esos instantes Lucius tuvo la plena seguridad de que su hijo no le perdonaría la vida y haría exactamente lo que Bellatrix le sugería.

Entonces sucedió.

Por las escaleras bajó Hermione, seguida por un sirviente. Bellatrix lanzó un gruñido espeluznante mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos, fijos en el collar de diamantes que colgaba del cuello de la impura.

-¡Blasfemia! ¡Voy a matarte maldita sangre sucia! ¡Voy a matarte!- gritó Bellatrix mientras la apuntaba con su varita. - ¡Cómo osas a usar el collar de Cissy! ¡Perra sucia!

Hermione se detuvo en seco y sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los de Draco. ¿Era acaso posible que el collar que le hubiera dado fuera nada más y nada menos que de Narcisa Malfoy? ¿Draco le había regalado el collar de su madre?

-Baja tu varita.- ordenó Draco con tanta potencia en su voz que Bellatrix no dudó ni un segundo en obedecerlo. – No vuelvas a amenazarla, insultarla, o intentar herirla. Si lo haces, correrás la misma suerte que Lucius.

Bellatrix se congeló y durante algunos segundos se mantuvo con la boca abierta.

-¡Es una impura! ¡Es una sangre sucia!- gritó finalmente, con demencia.

Draco giró su cabeza y enterró sus ojos grises como balas sobre su tía. Ella tembló e instintivamente retrocedió.

-Sabes muy bien quién es ella. Sabes lo importante que es.- le dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Hermione no pudiera escuchar desde la escalera. Una vez que lo dijo, volvió a alzar la voz y a clavar los ojos en su padre. – Estoy seguro de que recuerdas ese collar.

Lucius estaba pálido y parecía no poder soportar la situación durante mucho más tiempo. Sabía que estaba acabado, que ya no le quedaba nada. Se haló el cuello de la camisa sintiendo que se sofocaba, y con los ojos cerrados respondió:

-Es el collar de la familia. El que le regalé a tu madre el día de nuestro vigésimo aniversario.- dijo con voz cansada.

-Sigue.- le ordenó Draco mientras continuaba apuntándolo con la varita. Malina retrocedió dos pasos. La ira y el odio que salían en forma de llamas de los ojos de su primo eran tan grandes y poderosas que sentía que ya no lo reconocía en lo absoluto. Que estaba frente a un ser implacable.

Lucius tardó unos segundos.

-Es el collar que los Malfoy les damos a nuestras mujeres, generación por generación.

-Supongo entonces que entiendes por qué se lo he dado a ella.- dijo Draco, y Lucius empalideció aún más.

-Soy tu padre, Draco. Esa impura…- dijo Lucius con la voz ronca, casi en un hilo.

El rostro de Draco adquirió un matiz peligroso.

-No eres mi padre. No eres nadie.

Hermione observaba la escena desde las escaleras mientras que en su interior algo palpitaba con intensidad. ¿Era ese Draco de ojos ensombrecidos y rostro implacable, brutal, el mismo que hace unas horas la abrazaba y la acariciaba? Todo cobró sentido en su mente: la venganza a la que se había referido Draco era esa, la venganza hacia su padre por todos los años de maltrato a Narcisa Malfoy. El rubio lo había planeado desde siempre; destronar a su padre, y ocupar su puesto. Exiliarlo. Convertirlo en un enemigo. Desde allí podía ver a Draco lleno de odio, rencor, y ansias de venganza; sintió un agujero en el pecho, un hueco grande y profundo que la atravesaba de lado a lado. _Por Merlín, ¿quién eres?_ , se dijo a sí misma, conmovida, dándose cuenta de que Draco Malfoy era insondable, y que ella seguía cayendo dentro de él sin vislumbrar el fondo.

_¿Quién eres?...Por Melín, ¿Quién eres?, _se preguntó una vez más. ¿Era acaso posible ser tan implacable, estar tan profundamente marcado por las cicatrices del pasado, y a la vez ser tan delicado y protector? ¿Era Draco ese ángel y ese demonio?

La voz de Bellatrix la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Átalo, Draco! ¡Entreguémoslo al Señor Oscuro!- gritó Bellatrix.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, tan oscura, que los sirvientes retrocedieron y Lucius perdió toda esperanza.

-¡El Señor Oscuro estará contento de que le entreguemos al traidor!- exclamó Bellatrix entre carcajadas demenciales. - ¡Se acabó la era de Lucius Malfoy! ¡Bienvenidos a la de Draco Malfoy, amo y señor! ¡Mortífago por excelencia! ¡Mano derecha del más grande mago de la historia!

Las carcajadas de Bellatrix se extendieron por el salón y provocaron ecos que como serpientes se deslizaron por los muros.

-¡No!

Draco escuchó ese monosílabo proveniente de las escaleras, casi imperceptible, vago, débil, ahogado. Reconoció el tono de voz de Hermione y la miró sin dejar de apuntar a su padre. La castaña se estremeció cuando los ojos grises del rubio se clavaron en ella, y no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad e insensibilidad. Aquel "no" le había surgido de manera natural e involuntaria, y ahora tenía miedo; esos ojos le recordaban a los primeros días en la mansión, cuando Draco la maltrataba sin piedad alguna. Retrocedió inconscientemente, y se tropezó con el escalón superior. Para no caer, se sostuvo del pasamanos. En ningún momento cortó el contacto visual con Draco. Pronto, la oscuridad y el odio en los ojos del joven mortífago fueron disipándose, mostrando algo de claridad, algo de sensibilidad. Draco había estado obnubilado por la situación, poseído por la rabia, la ira, y el placer de su venganza cumplida. Hasta entonces la presencia de Hermione le había dado lo mismo, pero entonces, al voltear y verla, notó que los ojos marrones que quería, esos grandes y luminosos, estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. Algo extraño despertó en su interior. Al principio fue un sentimiento débil, casi imperceptible, pero luego se convirtió en algo que lo envolvió por completo.

Malina notó cómo la expresión de su primo fue transformándose, como si su humanidad se hubiera despertado repentinamente y estuviera tomando posesión de él otra vez. Draco cortó el contacto visual con Hermione y volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos de su padre. Antes de Hermione, él lo habría entregado a Voldemort, según el plan. Ahora, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, era incapaz de hacerlo. No podía, porque Hermione estaba en esa escalera. Después de ella, no podía.

Draco soltó un gruñido de rabia que mantuvo alerta a todos en el salón.

-Lárgate.- le dijo a Lucius. – Lárgate y no regreses nunca, porque si lo haces, te mataré.

Lucius no pudo creer el giro que había tenido la situación. De repente sintió que tenía esperanzas, que podía escapar, esconderse, salvarse de la muerte inminente. Draco miró a dos sirvientes que temblaron por el contacto visual.

-Llévenlo a la salida trasera.- les dijo.- Saquen a esta basura de mi mansión.

Los sirvientes apuntaron a Lucius con sus varitas y lo fueron empujando hacia afuera sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna, hasta que salió del salón. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente mientras que su mano libre estaba hecha un puño.

-No debiste dejarlo…- dijo Bellatrix, pero Draco abrió los ojos y la miró de forma tan violenta, que ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se calló.

-Sal, y saca a esos mortífagos de mi territorio.- dijo el rubio con sequedad. – Diles que esta ya no es la mansión de Lucius Malfoy, sino la mía. Y que si quieren buscarlo, lo hagan en otro sitio.

Bellatrix tragó saliva.

-Como ordenes.- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo.

Los sirvientes se mantuvieron en silencio, impactados y temerosos. Cuando Draco se dirigió a ellos, ninguno se atrevió siquiera a moverse de su sitio.

-Las cosas en esta mansión van a cambiar bajo mi mando, y quien desobedezca tendrá como castigo la muerte.- dijo el rubio mirándolos, uno por uno. – Para empezar, Niobe no será tratada como esclava. De ahora en adelante ella tendrá el mismo trato que ustedes me darían a mí o a mi prima. ¿Entendido?

Todos los sirvientes asintieron.

-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista. – dijo Draco con la mirada perdida, y antes de que Hermione pudiera dar un paso hacia adelante para acercársele, el rubio dio media vuelta y entró al estudio.

La castaña bajó las escaleras corriendo, esquivó a Malina, y frenó frente a la puerta del estudio. Estaba cerrada. Tocó, y llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Quería estar con Draco, darle su apoyo, pero él continuaba alejándola. Tenía un agujero en el pecho, un dolor que no comprendía, un dolor que no le pertenecía; era el dolor de Draco…su dolor le llegaba a ella como si le perteneciera. Sabía muy bien que el rubio estaba sufriendo; nadie aplastaba a su propio padre, lo convertía en un desertor, lo condenaba al exilio, y se sentía de maravilla después de ello. ¿Cuántos secretos más guardaba Draco? ¿Por qué escogía ser ese hombre solitario, cuando la tenía a ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la tenía? _Pero tal vez no soy suficiente_, pensó. Draco tenía un pasado cuyas cicatrices lo habían hecho lo que era, y tenía muchas deudas por saldar. Deudas que ella iba descubriendo junto a los demás que lo rodeaban, siempre, demasiado tarde.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó y se encontró con Malina, quien la tomó de la mano.

-No insistas. No te va a abrir.- le dijo mientras la alejaba de la puerta. – Draco es…es como un cofre cerrado. Es muy difícil saber lo que hay adentro cuando la llave no existe.

-Quiere estar solo.- dijo Hermione con una voz apagada, subiendo las escaleras.

La elfa suspiró.

-Draco siempre está solo.

**6.- **

Luna, Harry, Ron, Fred y George emprendieron su camino fuera de la ciudad de magos y brujas obreros con los mapas necesarios para encontrar a los clanes. El primer clan en su lista era el de los centauros, y a pesar de ser uno peligroso, era sin duda alguna el más inofensivo de la lista por visitar. Luna esperaba que lo que dijo Snape se cumpliera y ya no fuera necesario ir tras los clanes uno por uno, pero aquello únicamente dependía de los próximos movimientos de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Ella, por su parte, estaba lista.

-Bien, el clan de los centauros se encuentra a unos días de caminata, según el mapa. – dijo George extendiéndolo en el suelo. - Las indicaciones de Fedomir son precisas: cuando estemos en sus tierras lo sabremos porque en los árboles encontraremos cuerdas con esqueletos de animales y de humanos pintados de colores. Es su forma de asustar a los intrusos. Fedomir dice que debemos seguir. Cuando nos encontremos con ellos debemos inclinarnos y poner ambas manos en el suelo, para que las vean libres de armas.

-O sea que debemos doblegarnos.- dijo Fred, evidentemente reacio. – No me gusta la idea.

-Hay que hacerlo.- dijo Harry, quien ya había tenido antes encuentros con centauros. – Con ellos no sirve el orgullo, la dignidad, o la valentía. Odian la arrogancia, y detestan a los intrusos.

-Sí, debemos seguir las instrucciones de Fedomir al pie de la letra si queremos salir con vida de allí.- dijo Ron. - ¿Qué más dice?

-Según las indicaciones, debemos pedir hablar con el líder del clan. Una vez que estemos con el líder, le entregaremos nuestras varitas en muestra de confianza.- dijo George. Fred dio un respingo.

-Perdón, pero prefiero confiar en ellos con mi varita en mano.- dijo el gemelo.

-Fedomir sabe lo que dice.- dijo Luna. – Lo más importante es que nos contactemos con los clanes, y esperemos la noticia de Snape para el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Draco.

-¿Se han preguntado lo que le pasaría a Malfoy, si Voldemort se enterara de que él es el dueño actual de la varita de sauco?- preguntó Fred.

Todos guardaron silencio. Harry les había contado justo antes de salir el asunto de la varita de sauco, y que su actual dueño era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Todo era un caos. Estaban, sin duda, comenzando el periodo más oscuro de su viaje. Con Ginny capturada por los mortífagos y poseída por Samantha, y Hermione desaparecida durante ya casi un año, parecía ser que poco a poco el grupo se iba desmembrando.

Siguieron caminando sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía, muy de cerca.

**7.-**

-A un lado, imbécil.- dijo Blaise empujando a uno de los sirvientes y haciéndose camino hacia el salón Malfoy, seguido por Pansy y Jack. - ¿En dónde está Draco?

-El señor se encuentra encerrado en el estudio y no quiere ser perturbado.- dijo el sirviente calvo; parecía temeroso.

-Éstos sirvientes… de tanto tener contacto con los sangre sucia se les va pegando la estupidez.- dijo Blaise pasándose una mano por el cabello negro.- ¿Qué estás esperando para decirle que estamos aquí?

El sirviente tragó saliva.

-El señor no quiere ver a nadie.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Sabes quién soy?- dijo Pansy caminando hacia él. – No importa, yo misma entraré a ese estudio.

La morena caminó decidida hacia la gran puerta del estudio Malfoy, seguida por sus amigos. Giró la perilla varias veces; estaba cerrada. Pegó a la madera, llamando a Draco, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Supongo que tendremos que entrar por la fuerza.- dijo Jack, sacando su varita. - ¡Bombarda!

Pero el hechizo de explosión ligera chocó con el que seguramente, ya había puesto Draco en la puerta.

Pansy sacó su varita.

-¡Finite incantatem!

Jack volvió a lanzar su hechizo, y esta vez funcionó, haciendo volar la perilla y soltando los pernos de la puerta. Los tres mortífagos entraron y encontraron a Draco sentado en la silla del escritorio, con los pies sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida, como si no se hubiera percatado de la intrusión de sus amigos.

-Draco, ¿qué diablos has hecho?- exclamó Pansy sentándose sobre el escritorio, intentando llamar su atención, pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó a verla.

-Echastes a Lucius y tomaste su lugar sin darle oportunidad a explicarse.- dijo Blaise. – Conozco a tu padre, estoy seguro de su lealtad. Todo esto ha sido un complot, lo sé. Hay que interceder por él frente a Voldemort.

Draco continuaba sin responder, con la mirada perdida. Sólo Jack permanecía, al igual que él, en silencio absoluto mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Fuiste tú quien organizó su caída, ¿no es así?- dijo Jack repentinamente.

Pansy y Blaise clavaron sus ojos en él, y Draco hizo lo mismo, reaccionando por primera vez a su presencia. Jack continuó:

-Lo hiciste tú. Lo llevas planeando desde hace tiempo. Siempre supe que harías algo así. En tus ojos, cuando lo mirabas, había odio.

-¡Jack, cállate!- gritó Pansy.

-Déjalo.- dijo Draco volviendo a cortar el contacto visual. – Lo que dice es cierto.

Pansy se levantó del escritorio y Blaise hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Una traición como aquella no debía ser sorprendente para mortíos como ellos; era común que los hijos hicieran a un lado a los padres para escalar posiciones. Lo que les sorprendía era saber que Draco no lo había hecho por eso – a él poco le importaba el poder-, sino por venganza, por aplastar, derrotar, eliminar como a un insecto a un ser que desde hacía tiempo le estorbaba. Poco le había importado la sangre y su deber filial; no sólo había hecho a un lado a Lucius, tomado su lugar, su poder, sus posesiones; también lo había condenado al exilio y a la persecución…a la lista negra de Voldemort, es decir, a la muerte.

-Draco…- dijo Pansy sin poder articular ni una palabra más.

-Largo.- dijo Draco en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que lo entendieran. – Quiero estar solo.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa opaca.

-Malfoy, lo que hiciste, sobrepasa mi humor negro.- dijo Zabinni.- Pero, ahora eres uno de los mortífagos más fuertes. A veces hay que hacer cosas que…

-Váyanse.- repitió Draco echando la cabeza hacia atrás y reclinándose en la silla negra con los ojos cerrados.

-Nos vamos.- dijo Jack indicándoles a Pansy y a Blaise con un gesto facial que salieran. – Pero creo que debes saber que siempre estaremos de tu lado. Incluso cuando no compartamos tus ideas; ni las entendamos.

Jack fue el último en salir, y cuando lo hizo, reparó la puerta y la colocó en su lugar; encerrando nuevamente a Draco en la soledad de sus propias cavilaciones.

**8.-**

Malina acompañó a Hermione hasta la habitación de Draco, y adentro, las dos permanecieron en silencio a lo largo de la tarde. Para Malina era difícil asimilar los eventos recientes. Aún quedaban demasiadas interrogantes; todas respecto a Draco. Su primo jamás había dado el más mínimo rasgo o evidencia de que estuviera fraguando un plan en contra de Lucius, es más, siempre se demostró fiel a su padre. Resultaba sorprendente que todo ese odio y rencor hubiese estado alojado en el interior de su primo sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella, pudiera haberlo percibido o sospechado. La sangre fría que había utilizado para destronar a su padre y castigarlo por el mal que le había hecho a Narcisa Malfoy era un giro en su carácter que jamás esperó conocer. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco.

De repente, la voz de Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora Draco es un líder mortífago…- dijo la castaña. Su mirada estaba perdida en un espacio recóndito.

Malina se colocó una mano en la frente y la contrajo, como si con ello intentara despejar sus ideas.

-Sí, lo es. Supongo.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-A veces olvido lo que es, y su ideología.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que entiendo lo que Draco piensa.- dijo Malina sentándose en el borde de la ventana. – No lo comprendo, y dudo que lo haga jamás. No entiendo cuáles son sus planes, ni lo que en realidad quiere lograr. Lo que sí sé es que un verdadero mortífago, un segregador de mestizos, no se enamora de uno de ellos, ni mucho menos le regala lo que tienes en el cuello.

Hermione llevó sus manos al collar de diamantes que aún tenía puesto. Con todos los eventos de la mañana se había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

-Quizás soy la excepción.- dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos marrones en los de la elfa oscura. – Siempre he sido la excepción a la regla para él, pero la regla sigue siendo esa con la que me cuesta tanto lidiar.

-Puede ser que tengas razón. Puede ser que seas la debilidad de Draco, la debilidad del mortífago; pero entonces me alegro de que lo seas. La única razón por la cual Draco le perdonó la vida a Lucius fue porque tú estabas presente. No necesité ser exageradamente perceptiva para darme cuenta de ello.- dijo Malina mientras caminaba hacia Hermione. - ¿Te das cuenta del poder, de la influencia que tienes sobre mi primo?

Hermione continuaba con la mirada perdida pero sus ojos estaban secos, libres de sentimiento alguno.

-Soy una traidora.- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que Malina la escuchara.

-No te entiendo…

-He traicionado a todo lo que alguna vez debió importarme. He traicionado a los mestizos porque estoy del lado de un mortífago. Incluso a mí misma, porque Niobe no existe y sin embargo, es la única que conozco.

-No tuviste opción.

Hermione dejó salir una risa triste y evanescente.

-Claro que tuve opción. Siempre la he tenido. Maté a más de veinte personas que defendían el Ministerio de Magia cuando pude haberme negado y haber sufrido las consecuencias de ello. Incluso si Draco me hubiese matado en ese entonces por no obedecerlo, hubiera sido una muerte digna. Sin embargo lo hice, y lo hice porque él me dijo que si lo hacía me ayudaría a recuperar mi pasado. Matar a más de veinte personas para recuperar un pasado es un precio demasiado elevado. Maté, y no siento remordimientos. Lo único que siento es vacío.

Malina se conmovió por las palabras de Hermione. En la guerra, y bajo las circunstancias en las que ella estaba, era difícil no perderse y convertirse en otra persona.

-Si tengo esperanzas en Draco es porque sé que tú eres la única que puede sacarlo de la oscuridad a la que ha sido arrastrado. Eres la única a la que él ve y escucha.

-Soy sólo su esclava.

-Tengo que preguntártelo, Niobe.- dijo Malina mientras la miraba de frente. - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Draco?

Hermione se hundió en los ojos de la elfa, pero justo cuando iba a responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un rubio de ojos grises. Draco observó a las dos chicas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Malina contuvo la respiración.

-Ya me voy.- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía.

Draco avanzó hacia el armario y lo abrió. De él, extrajo una túnica negra y unos guantes de cuero negro. Hermione lo observó sin conseguir armar palabra alguna.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó de repente.

-Sí.- respondió él de forma seca.

-¿Voy a ir contigo?

-No.- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella. La oscuridad, el odio y el rencor habían desaparecido. Nuevamente era el Draco protector, aquel en quien ella confiaba. – Te dije que las cosas cambiarían. No quiero exponerte a nada.

-Soy tu esclava personal.

-Ya no.

-¿Entonces qué soy?

Draco guardó silencio, y ella supo que no sabía qué responderle.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Niobe, no insistas.- dijo él mientras se colocaba los guantes. – Hay asuntos que debo resolver. Volveré por la noche.

Hermione se levantó de la cama en donde había permanecido sentada.

-Draco, respecto a lo de tu padre…

-No hay nada qué decir.- dijo Draco interrumpiéndola. –Por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo padre.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Al mortífago, ese simple gesto le trajo reminiscencias que lo hicieron estremecer.

-Quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, estoy de tu lado, y no voy a juzgarte.- dijo la castaña mientras avanzaba hacia él. – Estoy a tu lado, como tú lo has estado del mío todo este tiempo.

Draco la miró de forma profunda, y se sintió vulnerable. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y continuó arreglándose la túnica negra.

-Volveré pronto.- le dijo, cambiando de tema. - La mansión es tuya, puedes pasear por donde quieras, menos por la habitación de Judith, y el estudio.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Draco caminó hacia la salida.

-Sobre la mesa del salón te dejé una pila de libros.- dijo el rubio mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, justo en el marco de la puerta. – Quizás te guste leer.

Y salió.

No se dio cuenta de que a una esquina del pasillo, no muy lejos de la habitación, un lobo llamado Blaise Zabinni esperaba, al acecho, su partida.


	27. Adiós, Brena

_UFF AL FIN! jaja, hola queridas lectoras!! he regresado. Sí, me tomé mi tiempo, lo sé; pero he vuelto con un capítulo realmente extenso, 26 largas páginas en word. Espero que les agrade. La verdad es que es un capítulo en el que se dan nuevos giros a la trama de la historia. Estoy muy contenta de haber llegado a esta parte. Bueno, quiero agradecerles en verdad por sus reviews. No tienen idea lo que me anima a continuar escribiendo; de hecho, muchas veces he querido dejarlo pero sus reviews constantes hacen que descarte la idea porque me digo "bueno, tal vez no lo está haciendo tan mal. Al menos consigo divertir a alguien." Y creo que es es lo importante, que consiga entretener a otros con mi historia. En fin. Muchos agradecimientos de mi parte y una cara sonriente :)_

_Agradecimientos a las lectoras que no tienen cuenta y a las que no he podido responderles, por ende: yaveth, Salesia, nikita,camila, carolin, virginia evanas cullen, macaa, malaka, blankii, criss, barbie, kyra, fran, katia granger de malfoy, anne, kikio shacklebot, sacrilegio, _a0311_, GRACIAS por el apoyo. Lo considero tanto..._

_En fin, he subido nuevos videos basados en lo que sucede en este capitulo. Uno de Draco y Hermione, otro de Dante y Malina, y uno de Blaise...(este video tiene un poco de adelantos y pistas de lo que sucederá entre Jack, Pansy y Blaise). Pueden encontrarlos en w w w . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com (quitan los espacios)_

_Sin más los dejo con el fic, espero que lo disfruten. Sino habré fracasado. jajaja.  
_

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Adiós, Brena**

**1.-**

Tras quitarse el collar, Hermione entró al baño y comenzó a desatar su kimono. Quería tomar un baño caliente antes de bajar a buscar los libros. Draco tenía razón, quizás le gustaba leer, porque en cuanto supo que gruesos tomos la esperaban abajo sintió un gran interés de índole intelectual que hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse el kimono y quedar completamente desnuda, una voz la hizo abrochárselo con rapidez y voltear de forma súbita.

-Linda espalda.- dijo Blaise Zabini en el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras recorría a Hermione con la mirada. – No eres precisamente ningún monumento, pero por partes estás bien. Entiendo perfectamente por qué Draco te desea.

Hermione retrocedió. Conocía muy bien esa piel pálida, esos ojos caoba, ese cabello negro, ese porte varonil y violento. Lo había visto en la mansión, -alguna vez le habló, y no de forma amable-, y en la reunión de mortífagos. Era un seguidor de Voldemort, un asesino, un amigo de Draco. No confiaba en él. Había algo negro en esa sonrisa sádica, peligrosa, insensible. Pensó en sus posibilidades: si él quería atacarla, ella jamás podría defenderse. No tenía varita, y además, tampoco su espada al alcance. La única salida que tenía era comportarse de la forma adecuada, y quizás saldría ilesa; si es que en verdad sus intenciones eran las de agredirla.

-Tranquila, Niobe.- dijo Blaise, manteniendo una sonrisa.- ¿Ese es tu nombre ahora, verdad?

Hermione no respondió, pero tampoco mostraba debilidad. Permanecía quieta, alerta, con sus ojos marrones clavados en el depredador que tenía a unos metros.

-No tengo malas intenciones, en verdad te lo digo.- dijo Blaise levantando las manos en el aire. - ¿Herirte? Ni pensarlo. Draco me mataría.

El mortífago dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero la castaña retrocedió también así que él se detuvo.

-Ya veo. No confías en mí.- dijo Blaise esbozando una media sonrisa. – Draco es el único mortífago al que le permites acercarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Hermione bruscamente. Zabini levantó una ceja.

-¿No te da miedo hablarle así a un mortífago?

-Si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo habrías hecho.- dijo Hermione, audazmente.- Es deducible que no lo haces por Draco, lo que me hace asumir que ya sabes que él ocupa ahora uno de los puestos más altos en los de su jerarquía y por lo tanto dudo que quieras irte en su contra.

-Qué inteligente de tu parte.

-Además, creo que ya sabes que estoy bajo su protección. Eso reduce las posibilidades a dos: o viniste a pasar el tiempo, o a decirme algo. De las dos, me inclino a la primera, porque no podría imaginar qué tendría un mortífago que decirle a una impura.

Blaise le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar a un lado esa expresión burlona que lo caracterizaba.

-En otras circunstancias, habrías acertado.- dijo él, nuevamente, caminando hacia adelante. – Pero ahora, te equivocas.

Esta vez Hermione no retrocedió.

-Entonces di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz. O Draco lo sabrá.- dijo ella usando la única carta que consideraba válida en ese momento.

Blaise se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Lo que quiero decirte está lejos de ser complejo: tu cercanía a Draco es peligrosa. Verás, no quiero ofenderte, pero eres insignificante; una sangre sucia, un insecto. ¿Crees que puedo permitir que un insecto cautive a uno de mis mejores amigos? No sé si te das cuenta, pero arruinas su futuro. Si Voldemort se llegara a enterar de que Draco Malfoy, una de sus pocas manos derechas, está manteniendo relaciones con una sucia mestiza… ¿qué crees que sucedería con él? Vamos, dímelo; ya que eres tan inteligente dedúcelo.

Hermione respiró agitadamente. Sus manos se habían encerrado en puños.

-No tengo la menor intención de lastimarte, Niobe.- dijo Blaise, observándola de cerca. – De hecho, creo que podemos hacer un trato en el que ambos salgamos beneficiados.

Hermione levantó el mentón y pareció cuestionarlo con la mirada. Blaise continuó:

-Yo quiero que tú dejes de ser un estorbo, y tú quieres, estoy seguro de ello, dos cosas: tu libertad, y tu pasado.- dijo el mortífago, casi susurrándoselo. – Yo puedo proporcionarte ambas cosas.

-Y así me quitarías del medio.- dijo Hermione fríamente.

-Exacto.- dijo Blaise señalándola y luego aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa oscura dibujada en su rostro. – Eres genial, Niobe. Lo has entendido.

Hermione se mordió la lengua de la rabia. Sentía un desprecio infinito por Blaise, pero más aún por la confusión que estaba poseyéndola. Su pasado, todo su pasado de vuelta, a cambio de abandonar a Draco, de dejarlo. Antes eso habría sido un trato al que habría respondido con facilidad, pero ahora, algo extraño sucedía en su interior. Estaba atada, atada a Draco; y no podía soltarse. Sin embargo, había una voz que le gritaba desde lo más hondo, una voz que le sonaba familiar, la voz de sus recuerdos olvidados, de todo lo que había dejado atrás. ¿Era en verdad lo correcto quedarse con un mortífago? ¿ Era lo más conveniente sentir lo que sentía hacia él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sea como fuera, estaba en deuda con él. Le debía muchas cosas; de haber caído en manos de otro mortífago, probablemente ya habría estado muerta. ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba? Cuando Voldemort ganara la guerra, Draco tendría que deshacerse de ella. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba?

Hermione volteó y cerró los ojos. No, no podía darle la espalda a Draco. Él la quería, ella estaba segura de eso. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Además, le debía la vida, y absolutamente todo. Y por encima de eso, estaban sus propios sentimientos. Ese fuego que ardía y la consumía.

-Nada te impide hacerlo. ¿O me vas a decir que estás cometiendo la estupidez de enamorarte de Draco?- dijo Blaise esbozando una sonrisa cínica. – Te lo dejaré claro: para Draco, solo eres una pieza más en sus planes. Así como se deshizo de su padre, lo hará contigo algún día.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Hermione contuvo la respiración. Hubiera querido estar segura de que lo que Zabini decía era una mentira, pero no podía asegurarlo. Lo cierto era que no podía conocer a ciencia cierta la mente de Draco, y que sus planes, todavía eran un enigma para ella.

-No me respondas ahora, piénsalo. Volveré.- dijo Blaise mientras retrocedía unos pasos, y finalmente daba la vuelta para desaparecer.

**2.-**

Ginny fue llamada a la cena por un mortífago que tenía una máscara plateada. No tenía hambre, y ciertamente el hecho de compartir la mesa con Voldemort no le abría el apetito, pero respiró profundamente y se armó de agallas suficientes para continuar con el engaño. En su habitación le habían dejado ropa nueva: capas oscuras, vestidos, y zapatos. Se deshizo de la ropa de Ginevra Weasley y se adaptó a la que sería la de Samantha. Tenía que preocuparse de hasta el más mínimo detalle porque cualquier pequeñez podría delatarla y ser su perdición.

Cuando salió, el mortífago la escoltó a lo largo de pasillos zigzagueantes. La ventilación era excelente, y casi no podía creer que estuvieran bajo tierra. Tras algunos minutos de caminata se vio frente a dos mortífagos que custodiaban una gran puerta. Al ver a Samantha hicieron una reverencia y la abrieron. Ginny ingresó a paso firme.

El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente por velas en candelabros flotantes. Las paredes parecían de lava, y se movían de forma discreta. En el centro había una larga mesa con unos veinte mortífagos, todos cubiertos con máscaras plateadas y con túnicas oscuras. Sólo las dos cabeceras de la mesa estaban libres, así que no le costó trabajo entender que una era para ella, y otra para Voldemort. Antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la mesa, una voz que le erizó la piel se levantó como un monstruo que se esconde justo antes de atacar:

-Lo he preparado para ti, Samantha.- dijo Voldemort. Pasó por el lado derecho de Ginny y avanzó hacia la mesa. La pelirroja sintió náuseas. – Acompáñanos; haznos el honor.

A pesar de que Voldemort era bastante educado con ella, había cierto tinte de burla en sus modales; una burla oscura que podía en cualquier momento, tornarse peligrosa. Ginny lo sabía. Estaba frente a un demente, un psicópata, un asesino en serie; y a la vez, uno de los más talentosos magos de todos los tiempos, con conocimientos de magia que superaban por mucho a los suyos.

Ginny avanzó hacia la cabecera libre de la mesa, y se sentó con propiedad. Estaba frente a Vodemort y podía ver sus ojos vidriosos a la distancia, pero no dejó que la repugnancia le hiciera bajar la mirada ni un solo instante.

-Todo esto me aburre, Tom.- dijo Ginny, tomando más que nunca, en su defensa, el aire de Samantha. – No volví después de tantos años para tener una cena romántica. Quiero mi bosque. Quiero a Tirania.

Voldemort continuó mirándola con frialdad, pero cuando habló, volvió a hacerlo con esa voz de modales sofisticados oscuros.

-Tendrás a Tirania bajo tus pies muy pronto. Pero ahora disfrutemos de la cena.

Justo en ese momento un nuevo mortífago entró al salón. Algo oscuro y tenebroso irradió en los ojos de Voldemort, mas su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. A Ginny le pareció que durante su estadía, a lo mucho le había visto una vez cambiar de expresión facial, y siempre de forma forzada, como si pretendiera sentir algo que no sentía.

-Mi Lord.- dijo el mortífago que acababa de entrar. – Hay alguien que desea hablarle de urgencia.

-¿Has venido a interrumpirme por eso?- dijo Voldemort. Había algo terrible en el tono de su voz. Por un momento, Ginny creyó que ese mortífago iba a morir.

-Lo que sucede, mi Lord, es que se trata de Draco Malfoy.- dijo el mortífago con nerviosismo evidente.- Mi Lord me dijo que si se trataba de él, yo…

-Ciertamente.- dijo Voldemort. – Hazlo pasar.

Ginny no había visto a Draco desde que Hogwarts cerró y todos tuvieron que huir. Sintió un poco de curiosidad, y a la vez asco al saber que seguía siendo un aliado de Voldemort. _Algunas personas nunca cambian_, pensó. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué Voldemort tenía un trato especial con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello?

La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Draco. A diferencia de los otros mortífagos, no llevaba ninguna máscara encima. Ginny lo observó detenidamente. Estaba más alto y algo en la dureza de su mirada había cambiado. El rubio posó sus ojos grises en ella y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No, no es Ginevra Weasley.- le dijo Voldemort a Draco, adivinando sus pensamientos.- Es Samantha. Conoces esa historia.

-Sí.- dijo el rubio sin despegar los ojos de Ginny. La pelirroja hizo todo lo posible por aparentar desconocimiento total y que él no viera en su mirada algún indicador de que lo reconocía del pasado.

-Sé muy bien por lo que has venido.- dijo Voldemort. – Y me parece perfecto. Me debes una explicación satisfactoria. Quiero saber si lo que me dijo Bellatrix es cierto y has hecho de una impura tu concubina.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los de Voldemort. No lo miró con temor, sino con indiferencia. Su expresión era fría, y al hablar, su voz ni siquiera tembló.

-No es mi concubina.- dijo Draco en un tono negro. – Le he dado el poder que tenía mi madre. La he hecho, prácticamente, mi esposa.

Los mortífagos en la mesa parecieron desconcertados, casi alarmados por la naturaleza de la confesión de Draco. Voldemort lo observaba de forma macabra.

-Sigo esperando la explicación pertinente.- dijo mientras continuaba mirándolo.

-Lo he hecho porque ha sido necesario.- dijo Draco mientras caminaba por el salón, mirando los adornos como si fuera una visita casual. No parecía preocupado en lo absoluto. – Ella estaba empezando a escuchar las voces del bosque, las mismas que mi madre escuchó antes de desaparecer. Tenerla en mi alcoba, vigilada todo el tiempo, me permite asegurarme que no le suceda lo mismo. Considero que vale el sacrificio, cuando se trata de ésta impura a la que podrás usar en su debido momento, cuando quieras deshacerte de Potter.

-La usaré. De eso no tengas duda, Draco.- dijo Voldemort en un tono oscuro.

Ginny estaba confundida.

-Supuse que habría una explicación.- continuó. – No creo que fueras tan…insensato… como para desafiarme, o juntarte con una sangre sucia.

Draco fijó sus ojos en los de Voldemort.

-Mi prometida es Pansy Parkinson. Siempre lo ha sido, y sólo dejará de serlo cuando nos casemos.

-En ese caso, todo está justificado.- dijo Voldemort.- Vuelve pronto, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestro trato.

-Aún no tengo lo que me prometiste, por tanto, no tendrás lo que te prometí.- dijo Draco con firmeza. Ginny no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de relación existía entre Voldemort y el ex Slytherin, para que él se diera el lujo de tutearlo y tratarlo de forma distinta a como los otros súbditos lo hacían.

-Pronto lo tendrás.- dijo Voldemort. – Creo que la he encontrado. Está viva.

Ginny no entendió a lo que se refería Voldemort, pero pudo ver que la expresión de Draco pareció mudarse de fría a movida por un sentimiento fuerte. Se quedó como mareado durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en un vacío insondable, pero luego volvió en sí y caminó hacia la salida. Justo antes de desaparecer, un mortífago que se encontraba sentado cerca de ella le dijo a otro algo que hizo que Ginny dejara de respirar:

-Puede que no necesitemos, finalmente, de Hermione Granger; pero siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.

**3.-**

Cuando Draco ingresó por la noche con su corcel negro a la fortaleza Malfoy. Los sirvientes sangre pura hicieron una reverencia, temerosos ante el poder que el rubio despedía. Draco bajó de su caballo y lo dejó a cargo de uno de los sirvientes mientras caminaba hacia la mansión. Una vez que entró, vio que Malina hablaba con uno de los criados, pero pronto se desentendió de esa charla y avanzó hacia él, preocupada.

Draco, los esclavos que fueron sacados de la cámara de tortura aún necesitan recuperarse, pero los sirvientes quieren ponerlos ya en labores y…- pero no pudo continuar, porque el rubio la interrumpió, dirigiéndose al sirviente que estaba con ellos en el salón.

-De ahora en adelante, mi prima se encargará de lo que se hace o no con los esclavos en la mansión. ¿Entendido?- dijo de forma severa. El sirviente asintió, nervioso. Luego fijó sus ojos grises en los de Malina. – Encárgate de eso. Yo no quiero saber nada de ellos; te los dejo a ti.

Luego la esquivó y caminó directo hacia las escaleras. Lo único que realmente quería era ver a Hermione; olerla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya una vez más. Ya no quería negarse esos placeres. Subió rápidamente hasta el tercer piso con la capa de su túnica acariciando los escalones. Al llegar al pasillo, fue deshaciéndose de los guantes de cuero negro y guardándoselos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

Encontró la habitación iluminada y a Hermione dormida sobre la pila de libros abiertos que él le había dejado. Podía haber perdido la memoria, pero no su personalidad, y él sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella leer. Cerró la puerta despacio mientras la observaba con ojos brillantes, intentando no despertarla; pero Hermione abrió sus ojos marrones y se incorporó de inmediato, algo sorprendida de que hubiese cedido al cansancio cuando lo último que recordaba era haber estado sumergida en el maravilloso mundo de aquellas lecturas. Como una niña se restregó los ojos, y a Draco le pareció verla como en Hogwarts; ingenua, lejana al mal que la rodeaba.

-Veo que te gustaron. -dijo el rubio con una calidez extraña en él.

Hermione no dijo nada. En su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Blaise y la torturaban lentamente. De repente, fijó sus ojos en los de Draco, y él sintió la diferencia en esa mirada.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- le preguntó.

-No es importante.- dijo Draco, volviendo a su tono habitual, ese lejano.- Te dije que debía resolver algunos asuntos.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta, una piedra imposible de disolver.

-Nunca respondes ninguna de mis preguntas.- le dijo mientras se levantaba. – Siempre las evades. Ni siquiera pudiste responder qué es lo que soy ahora en tu vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No entiendo de dónde surgen todas tus dudas absurdas.- dijo Draco empezando a fastidiarse. Había regresado agotado, y el día había sido bastante duro emocionalmente. Lo único que quería era la serenidad y el placer que sólo Hermione le daba, pero ahora eso tampoco podía encontrarlo en ella.

-Ah. No lo entiendes.- dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. – Te doy mi apoyo y todo lo que puedo darte. Y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme quién soy para ti. ¿Qué es lo que esperas que deduzca de eso?

Draco avanzó hacia el armario y arrojó su túnica dentro de él. Había empezado a irritarse.

-Nada.- le dijo con brusquedad. – No tienes que deducir nada.

-Quiero saber si soy una ficha más dentro de los planes que no compartes con nadie.

Draco sintió esas palabras como un golpe en la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Él le había dado todo, incluso su orgullo, en bandeja de plata. ¿Acaso necesitaba de palabras para darse cuenta de lo que ella significaba?

-Si necesitas de palabras para saber lo que significas para mí, eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensé.- dijo Draco ácidamente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa con una rapidez que evidenciaba su mal genio.

Hermione hizo caso omiso.

-Creí que no las necesitaba.- dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia él. – Pero ahora sé que las necesito.

-Pues no las tendrás.- dijo Draco, lanzando la camisa sobre la cama y caminando hacia el baño, esquivándola.

Hermione lo dejó irse y mantuvo sus preocupaciones en silencio. Se inclinó para recoger los libros del suelo y ordenarlos, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a levantarse. Una fuerza la obligó a darse la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara frente a Draco. El rubio la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre ellos. Hermione contuvo la respiración; desde allí, sus ojos grises la desnudaban y la violaban repetidamente.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir esas estupideces. Me irritan.- dijo el mortífago en un tono bajo, mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella. – Todos son fichas, menos tú. Tú eres lo único que hay dentro de mí. Entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el calor de la piel del rubio y contuvo la respiración ante sus palabras. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como invitándolo a besarla. Se había convertido en una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, suave, ligera, manipulable. Draco continuó manteniéndola asida, y se acercó a su oreja, rozándola con sus labios y enviándole vibraciones que le erizaron la piel.

-¿O tengo que hacerte el amor otra vez para que lo entiendas?- dijo el rubio, acabándola por completo. Aquellas palabras terminaron por destruir toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus dudas. Sintió los labios del rubio deslizarse hacia su cuello, y besarlo mientras que sus manos subían por su espalda hasta el inicio del kimono y lo abría, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Los ojos grises del rubio observaron el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña una vez más como hipnotizado. Hermione pudo ver el deseo crecer en las pupilas de Draco, y eso la embriagó. La besó con tanta necesidad, que la excitación de ambos surgió en forma de fuego. Hermione se aferró a la espalda del rubio mientras que él introducía su lengua en la boca de la castaña, -cuánto la deseaba-, y con su mano libre iba desabrochándose el pantalón con urgencia. Hermione gimió al sentir el choque de sus caderas ardiendo por la lujuria, y antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, ya estaba contra la pared.

-Perdón por lo de antes.- dijo Draco entre besos y caricias, recorriéndola por completo.

-Está….bien…- le respondió ella entre gemidos y con mucha dificultad. – Pero tienes que...aprender a controlar… tu mal genio…

Draco levantó la pierna derecha de Hermione a la altura de su cintura, y dejó que su mano recorriera el muslo de la castaña mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios a su oreja.

-Lo intentaré.- le dijo, y antes de que Hermione pudiera percatarse de ello, entró dentro de ella, forzándola a lanzar un grito de placer que tuvo que contener cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. No pudo mantenerlas sobre sus labios durante más de unos breves segundos, porque él se las apartó con su mano libre. – Me gusta escucharte.

Hermione apretó los muslos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Draco la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca y no pesara más que una pluma. Con facilidad pudo poner ambas manos en el trasero de la castaña para sostenerla y empezó a moverse en su interior. Hermione sintió una oleada de placer que la encegueció por completo; no podía ver bien lo que estaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía pensar o articular idea alguna. Todo lo que escuchaba eran sus propios gemidos como en un túnel, transformándose en ecos distantes que le llegaban en forma de fiebre. Draco besaba su cuello, sus senos, sus hombros, sin dejar de entrar en ella una y otra vez. Hermione se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Tanto él como ella estaban poseídos por el frenesí de sus cuerpos; en ese momento, sólo existían los dos en el mundo, y la luna a través del cristal de la ventana. El acto duró varios minutos, y justo cuando Hermione creyó que ya no podría más, el climax llegó, haciéndola temblar desde el interior hacia afuera mientras contenía la respiración y luego soltaba todo el aire dentro de su pecho. Se sintió como agua y estuvo a punto de resbalarse. Seguramente hubiera caído al suelo de no ser que Draco la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pegándola contra su cuerpo agitado, mientras se recuperaba él también.

**4.-**

La noche había llegado sobre Tirania, y Harry, Luna, Ron, Fred y George se vieron forzados a detener la marcha. La frondosidad de los árboles ocultaba toda luz, lo que los sumergió en una oscuridad confusa. Encontraron un lugar que creyeron conveniente para descansar e hicieron aparecer unas bolsas de dormir. Todos estaban exhaustos y no les costó hallar el sueño. Sin embargo, Harry fue preso de pesadillas turbias; veía a Draco Malfoy a la distancia, mirándolo de forma despectiva mientras levantaba la varita de Sauco, luego a Samantha cubierta por la sangre del sacrificio del bosque, y a Voldemort.

Sin embargo, Harry no era el único que fue poseído por terribles pesadillas. Ron sudaba y se revolcaba en su bolsa de dormir mientras veía a Luna irradiando luz y alrededor de ella, las bestias del bosque queriendo eliminarla y abalanzándose sobre ella sin que él pudiera hacer nada. El pelirrojo se despertó bruscamente. Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, y que estaba en el bosque. Agitado por los efectos del mal sueño, se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, echándoselo hacia atrás. Entonces la vio.

Era Luna. Dormía profundamente, pero lo hacía flotando sobre la tierra, levitando. Ron se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia ella. La rubia respiraba de forma serena y parecía descansar sin problema alguno, en desconocimiento total de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Ron estiró la mano y la colocó sobre la frente de Luna, acariciándola.

-Luna, despierta.- dijo una primera vez, pero ella no abrió los ojos. – Despierta, Luna.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando estuvo por completo despierta, su cuerpo dejó de levitar y se precipitó al suelo. Ron tuvo reflejos rápidos y logró agarrarla justo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, y los dos quedaron a poca distancia el uno del otro.

Luna tenía sus ojos grandes y celestes clavados en los de Ron, que la miraban como si quisieran abrirla y descubrir todos los secretos que ocultaba. Ninguno dijo nada durante algunos segundos, pero pronto él rompió el silencio:

-¿En qué demonios te estás convirtiendo?- le preguntó casi en un susurro. - ¿Qué eres?

Luna no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, porque una sombra cayó desde un árbol al suelo, y el pelirrojo instintivamente se colocó frente a la rubia y sacó su varita. El ruido levantó a los otros, quienes con rapidez se pusieron en guardia. Estaban a punto de atacar cuando una voz conocida los tranquilizó.

-Soy yo, Dante.- dijo la sombra mientras avanzaba hacia ellos e iba tomando forma humana. Sus ojos turquesa fueron lo primero que se hizo claro en esa oscuridad, y luego pudieron ver su piel y su cabello castaño. Lo reconocieron al instante.

-¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para aparecer saltando de los árboles?- dijo Fred, bastante irritado. – Casi morimos de un infarto.

Dante esbozó una media sonrisa. Luna notó que se veía mucho más saludable que la primera vez que lo vio. También más fuerte.

-Lo siento, olvido frecuentemente que los humanos duermen y le temen a la oscuridad.- dijo Dante. Hasta su voz sonaba menos ronca que antes. – Los vengo siguiendo desde temprano por la mañana, pero se me complicaba salir de entre las sombras. Ustedes saben; el sol era mi problema principal.

-Está bien.- dijo Harry mientras volvía a guardar su varita. - ¿Viniste por…?

-Ella.

Todos miraron a Luna y la rubia clavó sus ojos oceánicos en el vampiro como si no entendiera en lo absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh no. – dijo Fred levantando los brazos. – Aquí vamos otra vez.

-Qué quieres con Luna.- dijo Ron, quitándole el tono de pregunta a sus palabras, lo que hizo que sonaran más duras.

-Yo nada.- dijo Dante, manteniendo cierta distancia. – Pero mi clan al parecer sí.

El grupo guardó silencio.

-Explícanos.- dijo George.

-Ojalá pudiera. No entiendo muy bien del asunto, ni siquiera mi clan. Pero los he escuchado hablar, y el rumor se está extendiendo en el bosque.

-¿Qué rumor?- preguntó Harry.

-Que una bruja con magia blanca muy poderosa está transitando por Tirania. A nadie le gusta. Dicen que la magia blanca enfurece al bosque y lo vuelve cada vez más impaciente por la nueva ofrenda de sangre que aún no está lista. Eso le causa problemas a las bestias, porque si el bosque se enfurece, se vuelve cada vez más hostil. Puedo hablar por los de mi clan y puedo decir que se nos está complicando habitar en Tirania. Nuestras tierras se están volviendo áridas y constantemente estamos siendo atacados por los árboles.

-Así que sea lo que sea que está pasando contigo, tiene que ver con magia blanca poderosa.- dijo Ron mirando a Luna.

-Vine a advertirles. Es muy probable que mi clan envíe a algunos de sus mejores vampiros para que la ataquen. No la quieren en Tirania. Nadie la quiere aquí.

Luna miró al suelo y no dijo nada; parecía abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

-Gracias por avisarnos.- dijo George, esbozando una débil y más bien, cortés sonrisa.

-Esto no es todo. Tengo una noticia importante qué darles.- dijo Dante mientras adquiría una expresión seria. – Los elfos oscuros se han manifestado abiertamente en contra de la revolución. Todos los clanes se han enterado. Sin embargo, los demás están en el bando de los mortíos y con Voldemort. Creí que era oportuno que lo supieran.

-Sí, lo es.- dijo Harry. – Quizás encontremos apoyo en los elfos oscuros. ¿Puedes hablar con Malina, esa princesa que dijiste, para que nos ayude?

Dante pareció ensombrecerse cuando Harry mencionó el nombre de la elfa, sin embargo, se recuperó al instante.

-Sí. Quizás incluso encontremos, por muy curioso que suene, el apoyo de un mortífago.- dijo el vampiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fred. – Ningún mortío se nos uniría jamás.

-No unírsenos; pero el primo de Malina es distinto. Es un mortífago, pero tengo la impresión de que es ajeno a los ideales mortíos. Incluso mantiene relaciones con una bruja mestiza. Se mueve a su propia conveniencia. No digo que sea de fiar, obviamente es un sujeto peligroso. Pero apoyó a Malina en su plan de poner a los elfos oscuros en contra de la revolución, sólo porque le convenía.

-¿Le convenía?- preguntó Luna.

-Sí. Hace poco destronó a su padre, uno de los líderes mortíos.- dijo Dante. – Estoy muy bien enterado de todo lo que sucede en la mansión Malfoy. La rondo constantemente.

-¿Mansión qué!- gritó Fred, pero se calló de inmediato.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros con bocas abiertas pero incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaban tan estupefactos, que olvidaron que Dante continuaba allí, a unos metros de ellos, y que los observaba confundido.

-No puedo creer que hayamos estado tan cerca de Malfoy sin saberlo.- dijo George finalmente, con la mirada perdida. – Así que Malina, esa elfa oscura que en la casa de Rufus nos ofreció su ayuda por medio de Dante, es la prima de Draco Malfoy. Es como si estuviéramos ligados a él de una forma u otra.

-¿Malfoy relacionado con una mestiza?- dijo Ron, incrédulo. - ¡Es lo más inverosímil y absurdo que he escuchado!

-También lo es que haya destronado a su padre. Parece ser que estamos llenos de inverosimilitudes.- dijo Fred. – Bien, si él sabe dónde está Malfoy podemos ir y Harry lo vencerá y así serás el dueño de…bueno, ya saben.

-No.- dijo Luna interviniendo. – Snape dejó muy en claro que él nos avisaría. Que el enfrentamiento debe darse fuera de la mansión. No podemos ir allí. Es una fortaleza y tenemos todas las de perder.

-Luna tiene razón.- dijo Harry, y todos se sorprendieron. – Nadie más que yo quisiera poder ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez; vencer a Malfoy, e ir directo hacia Voldemort. Pero las cosas me han salido mal siempre porque me dejo llevar por mis impulsos. Esta vez, tomaré todas las precauciones. Esta vez fallar no es una opción.

Fred guardó silencio y el resto asintió, apoyando a Harry en su decisión. Dante no comprendía de qué enfrentamiento hablaban, pero no le interesó indagar en el asunto.

-En fin. Sólo sugerí al primo de Malina en caso de que nuevamente use sus cartas a nuestro favor, aunque no sea su intención ayudarnos, precisamente.- dijo Dante mientras retrocedía.- Escuché que irán donde los centauros. Buena suerte.

Pronto lo vieron saltar hacia una rama alta y volver a hacerlo hacia otra aún más lejana, hasta que desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

**5.-**

Brena se despertó con el alba, al igual que el resto de las esclavas guerreras, y salió a entrenar. El día tuvo un sol radiante, y en su soledad sintió una especie de sosiego. Se distrajo practicando con sus cadenas y venciendo a una que otra contrincante. El entrenamiento duraba hasta la tarde, pero ella había aprendido que si aprovechaba la oportunidad, podía escabullirse cuando el vigilante se concentraba en otras guerreras y entrar a la mansión. Esa mañana, tras unas cuatro horas de entrenamiento, se desplazó hacia las puertas corredizas y entró porque quería hablar con Niobe. No se imaginó encontrarse a nadie en el salón, mucho menos a quien vio.

Había caminado rápidamente, y cuando llegó a la sala y se dispuso a subir las escaleras se paró en seco al ver a Bellatrix, la tía de Draco, dirigiéndose al estudio. Por un momento no estuvo segura de si ella la había visto, pero luego notó que los ojos negros de la mortía estaban clavados en ella como dagas, y la observaban con desprecio desmedido. Brena sintió algo terrible, un miedo que caló en sus huesos y le impidió moverse. Bellatrix continuó mirándola a la distancia, sin pronunciar palabra, sin avanzar; la miraba como si quisiera aplastarla, matarla como un insecto. Brena quería que aquello acabara, pero duró algún tiempo, hasta que la mortía cortó el contacto visual y entró al estudio en un paso quebrado. Brena tardó algunos segundos en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo, subió las escaleras como un bólido, deseando encontrarse con Niobe y olvidarse de lo que había acabado de experimentar.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso una posibilidad se le cruzó por la mente: ¿Y si Draco seguía allí en la habitación, con Niobe? Ella no podía tocar la puerta y entrar como si nada. Era la habitación de su amo, de un mortífago. Draco era diferente y concesivo con Niobe, pero no con ella ni con ninguna otra esclava. Brena no creía que le haría mucha gracia verla tomar semejante confianza. Draco podía ser mejor que Lucius, y ciertamente, mejor que Bellatrix. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera, después de todo, un mortífago. Eso no significaba que ella no fuera, después de todo, su esclava y nada más.

Por suerte, encontró la puerta de la habitación de Draco entre abierta, y pudo ver de lejos que en ella sólo se encontraba Niobe, leyendo un grueso libro sobre la cama. Era evidente que Draco había salido, pero de cualquier forma Brena se asomó ligeramente por el marco de la puerta.

-Niobe… ¿estás sola?- le preguntó.

-Sí, Brena, pasa.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Parecía muy contenta de verla.

Brena entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que lo hizo, respiró profundamente.

-Acabo de tener el encuentro más aterrador de todos los tiempos.- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama. – La tía de Draco está demente. Te juro que me pone los pelos de punta.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo Hermione, recordando el incidente de la cámara de torturas.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen los sirvientes y las esclavas?- preguntó Brena. Su largo cabello negro azulado caía por sus hombros y por su espalda. – Eso de que ya no eres una esclava y que eres algo así como la protegida de Draco.

Hermione guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, parecía estar pensando.

-Mmm, Sí. Creo que esa es una certera definición. Si hay que definir.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Brena con la mirada perdida. – De cualquier manera me siento más segura ahora que sé que Draco es el amo de la mansión. Con Lucius solo esperaba morir.

-¿Y ahora?

Brena suspiró.

-Ahora nada. Solo nada. Es mejor que la muerte, si me preguntas.- dijo mientras veía los libros que Hermione tenía sobre la cama. – Al menos no habrá más cámara de torturas.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a una morena alta que Hermione y Brena reconocieron al instante.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Pansy despectivamente.

Ni Brena ni Hermione respondieron. La primera miraba hacia el suelo y se había parado de la cama, temiendo alguna agresión en contra de ella por su atrevimiento, mientras que la segunda miraba a Pansy de frente, y aunque se había parado, no parecía someterse a su presencia en lo absoluto.

-Deberían estar entrenando, ¿no es así?- dijo Pansy avanzando hacia ellas. - ¡Largo!

Brena se dispuso a salir pero Hermione la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-No. Ella se queda.

Pansy recibió las palabras de la castaña como una bofetada. Soltó un respingo de incredulidad mientras miraba a Hermione con odio.

-¿En verdad me estás desafiando, asquerosa sangre sucia?- le preguntó, poseída por la rabia. – Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te haga desaparecer del mundo.

Hermione no se inmutó, ni permitió que Brena se fuera.

-Esta es mi habitación. Si quieres que desaparezca, ahí está la puerta.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Pansy sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione directamente en la cara. Su mano temblaba de ira.

-¡Insolente! ¡Esta es la habitación de Draco, no la tuya! ¡Estás en horas de entrenamiento! ¡Cuando le diga a Draco cómo me has respondido entenderá lo que voy a hacerte ahora!

-Draco no entenderá si me haces algo.- dijo Hermione con una firmeza que sorprendió a Brena. La castaña estaba harta de las humillaciones que había recibido por parte de Pansy, y no iba a soportar ni una más. – Creo que no te has enterado de los cambios que se han dado con la nueva jerarquía de Draco.

Pansy miró a Hermione confundida y fastidiada, sin embargo, no bajó la varita ni un segundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, estúpida?

-De que ahora estoy durmiendo aquí. Es mi habitación. Y ya no tengo que entrenar porque ya no soy una esclava. Puedo estar en donde quiera dentro de la mansión, cuando yo quiera. Así que no me pienso ir. Es mi habitación. Mía.

Pansy retrocedió dos pasos sin bajar la varita. En su rostro podía leerse el impacto de lo que Hermione había acabado de decirle. Tenía los ojos perdidos, vagando por algunos sitios de la habitación hasta que se detuvieron en el collar de diamantes que yacía sobre uno de los veladores y fue como si recibiera un golpe en el centro del estómago. Sus ojos se clavaron furiosos en los marrones de Hermione.

-¡Qué hace ese collar afuera?- preguntó casi gritando. Toda ella temblaba.

Hermione no titubeó al responder.

-Me pertenece. Draco me lo dio.

Pansy no necesitó más. Soltó la varita al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Hermione. La castaña no intentó esquivarla, y pronto Brena vio espantada a las dos chicas pegándose con furia en el suelo, rodando por doquier, soltando gritos de ira reprimida mientras asestaban golpes la una contra la otra.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó Brena.

Pero la pelea no duró mucho; nadie lo vio entrar, ni siquiera Brena, sólo se percataron de su presencia cuando tomó a Pansy y la separó con una facilidad impresionante de Hermione. La castaña, desde el suelo, vio a Draco llevarse a Pansy de la habitación mientras la morena seguía dando patadas en el aire y retorciéndose.

Pansy gritaba y sus gritos se multiplicaban en ecos por el pasillo. Aún cuando Draco bajaba por las escaleras con ella en hombros, la morena seguía retorciéndose y gritando insultos hacia Hermione. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, el rubio la soltó. Pansy tenía el rostro rojo de la ira y su voz se quebraba. Draco nunca la había visto así.

-Cállate.- dijo el rubio en un intento por silenciarla.

-¡No! Sólo quiero que me respondas una sola cosa, Draco Malfoy.- dijo Pansy, temblando de la ira. - ¿Es cierto que le has dado el collar de Narcisa? ¿Es cierto que le diste el collar de tu madre?

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía, de cierta forma, sentirse culpable de lo que estaba a punto de reponder.

-Sí.- le dijo.

-Debo asumir entonces que ya no estamos comprometidos.- dijo ella, y su voz se quebró nuevamente. Draco vio, algo incómodo, cómo los ojos oscuros de la morena de llenaban de lágrimas.

Tras un largo silencio, el rubio le acomodó el cabello enmarañado por la reciente pelea detrás de la oreja.

-Lo siento, Pansy.

La morena asestó una bofetada sobre Draco, tan fuerte, que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró con rabia:

-No más que yo.

Y corrió hacia la salida de la mansión.

**6.-**

Harry y los demás habían estado caminando desde el amanecer. La tarde había llegado, y estaban ahora en un sector extraño del bosque, lo que les indicaba que estaban avanzando correctamente; los árboles ya no estaban por doquier en forma caótica, sino en columnas y formando un camino. Harry encabezaba al grupo, y cuando el sol de la tarde comenzó a enrojecer por la pronta caída, se vieron frente a una serie de árboles con esqueletos pintados de colores. Luna estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se tapó la boca con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse. George sonrió.

-Estamos en sus tierras.- dijo contento, como si los esqueletos no le causaran efecto alguno.

-Dijiste que serían unos días de caminata. A penas ha pasado un día.- dijo Fred, observando el escenario con un poco de perturbación.

-Mis cálculos fueron erróneos.- corrigió George. – Debemos seguir avanzando. No tardaremos en encontrarnos con algún grupo de centauros.

-Un momento.- dijo Ron. – Hay algo que me inquieta; el vampiro ese dijo que las bestias dell bosque no están precisamente felices de que Luna esté en Tirania. ¿Y si al hablar con ellos se percatan de que ella es la bruja con la magia blanca que tanto detestan? Podrían intentar…

-No.- dijo Luna. – No intentarán nada. Hablaré con ellos, y ellos entenderán.

-Eso no nos tranquiliza mucho, Looney.- dijo Fred, quien parecía haberse percatado recién de ese pequeño inconveniente, y ahora estaba angustiado. - ¡Vaya que todo se nos pone jodidamente difícil!

Pero nadie dijo nada porque el sonido indiscutible del trote de caballos los alertó. Tan sólo tomó unos pocos segundos verse rodeado por los centauros más grandes y musculosos que hubieran visto en sus vidas. Harry recordaba haber tenido trato con un centauro del bosque prohibido en Hogwarts, pero ese era pequeño en comparación con los que tenía en frente. Debían medir dos metros y medio, aproximadamente. Sus pechos parecían rocas indestructibles, cubiertos por grandes músculos; y sus rostros estaban, en su mayoría, lleno de cicatrices. Eran por lo menos diez centauros rodeándolos y apuntándolos con sus flechas. El grupo en su totalidad contenía la respiración.

Harry fue el primero en extender las manos en el aire, mostrándolas vacías. Luna lo siguió, y el resto, lentamente, hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco se fueron inclinando en el suelo, extendiendo las manos sobre la tierra, hasta que no les quedó más que esperar una respuesta favorable; pero la respuesta no llegaba. Los centauros continuaban rodeándolos y apuntándolos sin decir absolutamente nada. Durante unos instantes, Harry se preguntó si George había dejado escapar algún punto, perocasi de inmediato pudo escuchar la voz de un centauro diciéndoles:

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí, humanos?

Harry habló en nombre del grupo:

-Vinimos a pedirles que nos lleven donde su líder. Necesitamos tener una audiencia con él. Hemos venido en son de paz. Lo único que queremos es conversar sobre temas importantes…

-Levanta la cabeza.- ordenó el centauro, interrumpiendo a Harry.

El moreno lo hizo, pero la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha negra de su sobretodo.

-¡Quiero ver tu rostro!- exclamó el centauro.

Harry se retiró la capucha, y la cicatriz en su frente quedó al descubierto. Los centauros parecieron sorprenderse. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Eres el niño que vivió.- dijo el centauro. – Ya no eres un niño.

-Han pasado muchos años.- dijo Harry.

-No tenemos nada en tu contra, pero El Hombre Oscuro sí. Y ahora nos hemos alineado en su ejército. Lo necesitamos. Han pedido de forma correcta la audiencia, y los llevaremos con nuestro líder, mas les advierto que si los temas importantes que quieren tratar tienen que ver con la próxima revolución, están perdiendo su tiempo. El Hombre Oscuro nos ofrece algo que jamás podrían superar.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo Luna, de repente, y todos la miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en la rubia. Podía notar cierta seguridad en lo que había acabado de decir, como si realmente tuvieran algo qué ofrecer. El moreno se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el secreto que Luna guardaba tan celosamente con Snape y Dumbledore. No pudo evitar sentirse, una vez más, desplazado de eventos relevantes que sin duda alguna le concernían como a nadie.

-Sígannos.- dijo el centauro.

Y los guió a las profundidades de su territorio.

**7.-**

Después de que Pansy se fue, Draco cayó sobre uno de los muebles de la gran sala y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Pansy de una forma mucho más delicada, y no terminar como lo hicieron. A pesar de todo, ella había sido su novia durante años y su amiga desde la infancia. No la amaba, eso era cierto; pero acababa de percatarse de que tampoco le era indiferente su destino, en lo absoluto.

Tras unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió al estudio. Cuando entró, vio a Bellatrix sentada en uno de los muebles. El rubio vio cómo su tía la sonreía de forma falsa y la ignoró, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. Draco sacó unos papeles y comenzó a revisarlos.

-Supe que ya fuiste a aclarar el asunto de la sangre sucia con El Señor Oscuro.- dijo Bellatrix mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el escritorio. – Qué bueno. Por supuesto, yo nunca dudé de que hubiera una explicación clave para que tuvieras que sacrificarte a ti mismo compartiendo la cama con una asquerosa impura.

Draco seguía sin prestarle la menor atención. Estaba irritado por la presencia de su tía, y podía notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras; estaba convencido de que Bellatrix no se tragaba el cuento, y de que seguía dudando de él. Por eso le había contado todo a Voldemort, y por eso continuaba poniéndolo a prueba.

-Estoy ocupado.- dijo el rubio, evidentemente fastidiado. – Si no tienes algo importante qué decirme, lárgate.

-Oh Draco, esa no es la forma de tratar a tu querida tía.- dijo Bellatrix, caminando por el estudio.- De cualquier manera, no quiero estorbarte. Sólo vine porque quiero que me devuelvas lo que alguna vez tu madre me quitó. Quiero a mi impura. ¿Cómo le puso Cissy? ¡Ah, sí! Brena…

De repente, Draco dejó los papeles y pareció quedarse inmóvil. Lentamente levantó la mirada del escritorio hacia su tía. Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, pero había algo en sus ojos grises; algo amenazador. Por el contrario, Bellatrix lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa rota.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres a mi esclava personal?

-Por capricho.- dijo Bellatrix. – En mi casa no tengo muchos esclavos.

-Porque los matas.- dijo Draco, interrumpiéndola.

Bellatrix suspiró.

-Supongo que no tengo mucha paciencia con esas cucarachas.- y soltó una carcajada. – Tarde o temprano hay que exterminarlas.

Draco guardó silencio, pero seguía mirando a su tía de forma fría. Bellatrix había captado toda su atención.

-Además, querido Draco, sé que no te costará nada complacerme. Después de todo, se trata solo de una sangre sucia, y aquí tienes por millares. Y como sé que sigues siendo un mortífago con los ideales firmes, estoy segura de que no te importa si me la llevo. Estoy segura de que no te importa ninguna sangre sucia.

Draco entendió la encrucijada en la que se encontraba y se sintió furioso. Su tía lo estaba poniendo a prueba una vez más. Aquello lo irritaba en demasía. Detestaba la intromisión de Bellatrix, y estaba tentado en batirse a duelo con ella, solo para darle una lección; la que no pudo darle esa vez que mandó a Hermione a la cámara de torturas sin su consentimiento.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa impura. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Estás empezando a fastidiarme, tía; de la misma forma en la que lo hizo mi padre.

Bellatrix pareció ponerse nerviosa al recordar lo que Draco le había hecho a Lucius. Pero se recuperó al instante.

-Me la llevaré mañana por la mañana entonces.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Hoy no iré a mi casa, así que mejor vengo por ella mañana. Hasta pronto, Draco.

Con estas últimas palabras, Bellatrix cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**8.-**

Blaise se encontraba en su habitación, frente al espejo, con un pequeño frasco lleno de un tónico que debía tomar para que la próxima luna llena su transformación no fuera dolorosa. Vio detenidamente el frasco y se dispuso a abrirlo, pero se detuvo. Lo dejó sobre la cómoda y pegó ambas manos sobre la madera, apoyándose y dejando caer la cabeza. Cuando la levantó, encontró su reflejo casi igual que siempre. Nadie había notado los pequeños cambios de los que sólo él se percataba. Sus músculos se habían vuelto más definidos, y su olfato también. La sola idea de que ahora era un licántropo le exasperaba. No quería siquiera admitirlo. Los primeros días luego del ataque, había ignorado el asunto, pero ahora era imposible hacerlo. Miró con asco el tónico que descansaba justo donde lo había dejado.

-No puedo creer que me vaya convertir en un maldito perro.- dijo Blaise para sí mismo, pero entonces pudo ver por el espejo que uno de sus sirvientes abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Señor, la señorita Parkinson lo busca. Está abajo.

-Dile que se vaya al diablo.- dijo Blaise. Aunque no lo decía en serio, sino más bien porque estaba furioso. Sin embargo, el sirviente pareció tomarse sus palabras como un hecho, e insistió.

-Señor, parece que es algo grave. La señorita está muy alterada.

-Imbécil.- dijo Blaise haciéndolo a un lado y caminando por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio a Pansy hundida en uno de los sillones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Blaise dio un respingo haciendo notar su presencia. La morena abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se sintió aliviada de que no estuviera acompañado por mujeres, como usualmente estaba. No quería hablar en frente de desconocidas.

-Fui a casa de Jack, pero no estaba.- dijo Pansy. Su voz era apagada y sus ojos estaban rojos. – Así que vine aquí.

Blaise caminó con indiferencia hacia uno de los muebles, y se dejó caer en él.

-No me digas que pretendes que sea tu pañuelo de lágrimas, princesa.- dijo Zabini con una leve sonrisa, mas se notaba que no estaba de humor y que ésta era fingida. – No sirvo para esas cosas, y a decir verdad, no estoy de humor.

-Deja de decirme princesa.- dijo Pansy mientras se secaba las lágrimas, acción bastante inútil porque éstas seguían saliendo ininterrumpidamente. – Draco ha terminado el compromiso.

Blaise pareció reaccionar ante la noticia, pero guardó silencio. Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Pansy soltó una risa triste.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que creo que es lo mejor. Draco no me amó nunca. Esa es la verdad.

-Vamos, ya deja de llorar.- dijo Blaise, un tanto incómodo por la situación. Definitivamente no servía para ser paño de lágrimas de nadie. Él tenía sus propios problemas por resolver. – Tú tampoco lo amaste precisamente. ¿O crees que no sé lo que hubo en el pasado con Jack? No seas cínica, no conmigo.

Pansy clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de su amigo.

-¡Yo sí amé a Draco!- dijo ofendida. – A mi modo, y de una forma diferente a como fueron mis sentimientos por Jack en su momento; pero lo amé.

Blaise se levantó del mueble y caminó hacia el bar. La morena lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Cómo así no estás acompañado?- preguntó Pansy. – Me sorprendes, Blaise.

Blaise se volteó brevemente para dirigirle una mirada seca, y siguió revisando entre el licor que tenía a su disposición.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

-Tú siempre estás de humor.

-Eso era antes de que me atacara un maldito licántropo por salvarte el pellejo, Parkinson. – dijo Blaise, irritado. Tomó una botella grande de color azul y dos copas. Las dejó sobre la mesa, y luego caminó hacia Pansy, sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo. – Hagamos un trato: quien saque la carta más alta, gana. Si ganas tú, yo te escucho toda la noche y me convierto en un maldito paño de lágrimas. Si yo gano, cierras la boca de una buena vez, y sólo la abres para tomar esa botella conmigo. ¿Vale?

-Ustedes los hombres siempre quieren ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.- dijo Pansy mientras extendía la mano hacia el mazo de cartas y sacaba una.

Blaise sacó otra, y cuando los dos mostraron sus cartas, fue él el vencedor. Pansy arrojó la carta al suelo con indiferencia.

-Como si no supiera que eres un genio con esas cartas. Esto ha sido una trampa.- dijo la morena.

-Cállate. Si quieres puedes irte, pero si quieres quedarte, beberás.- dijo Blaise, quien lo único que quería era embriagarse y así olvidarse un rato de su situación.

El mortífago se sentó en uno de los muebles y se sirvió una copa que tomó en su totalidad de un solo trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta. Pronto notó que Pansy se sentó junto a él, y que llenaba una copa para ella.

Y así permanecieron los dos, en silencio.

**9.-**

Cuando Draco entró en la noche a la habitación, encontró a Hermione despierta, leyendo. Había pasado así todo el día. El rubio supo que tendrían que discutir lo del incidente de Pansy, pero le resultaba incómodo hacerlo. Así que dejó que ella empezara.

Hermione cerró el libro cuando lo vio entrar y pareció nerviosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que él pensaba sobre lo que había pasado con Pansy. Sentía cierto temor de que todo acabara en pelea. Draco tenía bastante mal genio, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tragó saliva, armándose de valor para hablar, y se incorporó.

-No pienso disculparme por haberme defendido. Ella me atacó. - dijo Hermione, sin siquiera saber que era eso lo que quería decir.

Draco la miró fríamente.

-No te he pedido que te disculpes.- le dijo de forma seca. No sabía por qué, pero sentía cierta rabia hacia Hermione. Después de todo, era por ella por quien había herido a Pansy.

La castaña notó la frialdad con la que él le había respondido, y se sintió inmensamente dolida. Vio cómo el rubio se sacaba la camisa blanca y la colocaba sobre el perchero, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ella quería echarme a mí y a Brena, y yo no quise salir, entonces…

-No quiero que me expliques lo que pasó.- dijo Draco interrumpiéndola bruscamente. Estaba notablemente irritado. No quería escuchar explicaciones sobre lo que ya sabía había pasado. Conocía a Hermione y conocía a Pansy. Lo más probable era que la morena hubiera provocado absolutamente todo. Lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por cómo las cosas terminaron. Además, tenía el problema de Bellatrix, y la impaciencia por las palabras de Voldemort comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. ¿Acaso había encontrado a su madre? Si era así, entonces pronto todo acabaría. Sus planes tendrían que llevarse a cabo mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Hermione agachó la mirada para ocultar lo mal que se sentía.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- le preguntó en un tono suave.

-No.- le respondió Draco secamente. – Tengo algunos problemas en mente, es todo. No tengo ganas de hablar.

La castaña no dijo nada más. Ya era tarde y en silencio fue al armario que los sirvientes le habían creado con ropa para ella. A pesar de que ahora tenía más de dónde escoger, seguía usando los kimonos, no sabía muy bien por qué; quizás porque no se sentía identificada con nada más. Sin embargo, para dormir sí prefería colocarse algo más cómodo. Una vez que tuvo puesta la pijama se metió a la cama, aún con una presión en el pecho por el poco tacto que había tenido Draco con ella. Tenía que admitir que seguía estando muy lejos de él, a pesar de estar tan cerca. El rubio era incapaz de compartir sus problemas con ella, continuaba guardándolos para sí mismo. Le ocultaba demasiadas cosas, y allí, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, recordó cómo hacía algún tiempo atrás Draco se había dirigido a ella como si conociera mucho sobre su pasado. Se preguntó si el rubio no le estaría también ocultando cosas relevantes acerca de eso. ¿Sería posible? ¿Por eso no quería que ella entrara al estudio? ¿Qué era lo que guardaba tan celosamente allí adentro?

De repente sintió unos brazos cálidos que la rodearon, y la respiración inequívoca de Draco en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo en un susurro, y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Luego volvió a su lado de la cama.

La presión en el pecho de unos momentos antes desapareció con ese pequeño beso, pero no las preguntas; las preguntas permanecieron y la acompañaron hasta que el sueño no le dejó pensar más.

**10.-**

Malina se dispuso a dormir cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de la ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas así que se incorporó de inmediato e intentó divisar a Dante. Deseaba que fuera él; que volviera. Hacía días que no sabía nada de él; precisamente, desde el incidente. Temía que Dante hubiera tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella. Esa posibilidad la estaba destruyendo. Los días que había pasado sin verlo estuvo taciturna y sin apetito alguno. Sentía un extraño vacío que le producía dolor. Pronto descartó la idea de que fuera Dante porque no hubo ningún ruido más y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y lo hizo; dejó que las lágrimas salieran y sollozó ligeramente mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos como una niña avergonzada.

De repente, sintió unas manos frías y una respiración tenue a su lado. Malina retiró las manos de su rostro y giró la cabeza hacia al lado derecho de la cama. Su nariz rozó con la de Dante. Sus grandes ojos turquesa la miraban desde esa poca distancia con intensidad. Con sus dedos, Dante limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Malina y las miró con extrañeza, como si no supiera bien lo que eran. Malina se abalanzó encima de él y lo besó. Cada parte del cuerpo de Dante tembló ante el contacto de los labios cálidos de la elfa. El vampiro la pegó contra sí y respondió al beso de forma apasionada, casi violenta. La deseaba más que nunca. La atracción de sus cuerpos era indestructible. Dante introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Malina y ella soltó un gemido. El vampiro se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le desabrochaba el vestido. Malina supo que Dante se estaba permitiendo aquella cercanía porque recientemente se había alimentado con esa chica, y por lo tanto, su anhelo de sangre era controlable, incluso ignorable. Dante parecía querer aprovechar ese momento en el que estaba saciado para estar con ella.

Malina le desabrochó el pantalón rápidamente una vez que su vestido cayó al suelo y quedó completamente desnuda. Dante ni siquiera perdió tiempo en los botones de su camisa y se la arrancó de forma veloz, para posar sus labios en los senos de Malina. La elfa soltó un gemido que tuvo que ahogar mordiendo la almohada. Dante los besó y los mordió ligeramente y luego hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, y con cada rincón de ese cuerpo que deseaba las veinticuatro horas del día, y del que debía abstenerse la mayor parte el tiempo. Malina tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no gritar mientras Dante le hacía el amor, una, dos, tres veces. Saciaron sus ganas, y hubieran continuado de no ser que el agotamiento por la intensidad con la que se habían amado los obligó a cerrar los ojos, y descansar.

Casi sin aliento, Malina giró su cabeza hacia el lado en donde estaba Dante.

- Creí que no volverías más…- le dijo en voz baja.

Dante tenía todavía los ojos cerrados, pero sonrió levemente.

- Esa era mi intención.- le respondió en un tono suave.- Pero no pude.

- Siento haberte puesto en semejante situación.- dijo Malina. – Lo de cortarme…nunca te había visto así. Supongo que no importa cuánto lo intente…nunca sabré ni entenderé bien lo tortuoso que es para ti controlar tus instintos.

Dante mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero por la expresión de sus cejas, contraídas, la elfa supo que el recuerdo de lo sucedido todavía le dolía.

- No quería volver a verte porque me sentía, y todavía me siento, avergonzado por haberte lastimado.- dijo Dante, y a pesar de que su voz era firme tenía un tono extraño y triste. - …Avergonzado por cómo te hablé…por todo lo que tuviste que ver y pasar esa noche.

- No digas eso. Fuiste capaz de herirte sólo para no tomar mi sangre.

- Soy una bestia, Malina. No lo olvides.- dijo Dante. Esta vez abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. – Mis instintos me decían que te matara. Aún ahora hay una parte de mí que quiere lastimarte.

- ¿Me lastimarías?- preguntó Malina.

Dante la miró intensamente.

- Si algún día lo hiciera, me mataría.- le respondió. – Lo digo muy en serio Malina; si algún día te llego a hacer daño, me encargaría de hacerme pagar por ello y acabaría con mi vida. No puedo permitir que nadie te toque. Y eso me incluye.

Malina se sentó sobre la cama sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de su amante. Dante tenía la piel suave y translúcida, sus músculos eran firmes y sus movimientos elegantes como los de un felino. Lo encontraba seductor en cada forma, en cada gesto. Eso era parte innata de todo vampiro: era así, por ese encanto que despedían, como atraían a sus víctimas. Todavía recordaba aquella vez que Dante la salvó de otro vampiro. Ese otro también la había atraído; sin embargo, no se produjo la explosión de química que con Dante. Y es que no sólo era lo físico, también eran las noches enteras en las que habían pasado hablando sin tocarse. Era más, mucho más.

- Entiendo que tengas que alimentarte eventualmente.- dijo Malina recogiendo las piernas entre sus brazos. – De verdad lo entiendo.

- No, no lo entiendes.- dijo Dante. Su voz ahora era grave. – Te repugna. Me ves como un monstruo cuando sucede.

- Estoy aprendiendo. Por favor, dame tiempo.- dijo Malina, y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Quiero entenderte. Yo te amo.

Dante cerró los ojos. Podía sentir en su pecho el poder que había empezado a crecer dentro de él, producto de esas últimas palabras.

Malina se pasó una mano por la frente.

- No es solo el hecho de que tengas que alimentarte.- dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Es que sé muy bien cuál es el procedimiento. Escoges a una chica, la seduces, y luego bebes su sangre. Es un ritual casi….

- Sexual.- completó Dante.

Malina soltó un suspiro.

- Sí. No sé cómo lo soportan ustedes.

- Cuando una pareja de vampiros formaliza su relación, para ellos no es nada sobrenatural los métodos alimenticios. Estamos acostumbrados a que sea así. A ninguna vampiresa le da celos que su vampiro escoja mujeres para alimentarse, ni viceversa. Las vampiresas también seducen hombres con estos fines. Es algo natural.

- Pues para mí no lo es.

- No lo entiendes porque no eres como yo.-dijo Dante, sentándose sobre la cama también.- Para mí, esas chicas no significan nada. Son solo mi alimento. El procedimiento puede ser un ritual, lo sé; pero para los de nuestra raza sólo es la cena.

- ¿No puedes alimentarte de un hombre?

- Malina…

- Te aseguro que si yo tuviera que seducir a un elfo oscuro…

- Lo mataría.- dijo Dante, interrumpiéndola. En sus ojos había una llama oscura que de repente cobró vida. – Eres mía.

Malina se acercó a Dante con la intención de besarlo, pero algo la detuvo; un ruido proveniente del pasillo los puso alerta. Los dos se levantaron de la cama y fueron por sus ropas. Rápidamente estuvieron vestidos y los ruidos en el pasillo se alejaban. Sin duda, eran pasos.

- En este piso sólo estamos Draco, Niobe, yo y Judith.- dijo Malina susurrando.- Judith está descartada, por supuesto. Sólo puede ser mi primo o Niobe. ¿Qué harían despiertos a esta hora?

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Dante ya estuvo en el marco de la ventana y le dedicó una última mirada antes de saltar y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando se fue, Malina ya no escuchaba nada, sólo el silencio.

**11.-**

- Pansy, regresa…- dijo Blaise mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Estaba mareado, pero no había alcanzado a emborracharse porque la morena se había acabado la botella. Habían empezado a reírse y a pasarla bien, cuando de repente, Pansy salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Blaise sabía que ella se había excedido y que , sin duda alguna, estaba borracha. Tenía que vigilarla de cerca en caso de que pudiera tropezarse o querer hacer alguna hazaña estúpida como caminar por los tejados (cosa que él hizo la primera vez que se embriagó). – Maldita sea Parkinson…

Subió las escaleras tambaleándose y por poco cae al suelo en el último escalón. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasillo todo se lo hizo más fácil.

-¿En dónde estás, princesa?

-¡No me digas princesa!- gritó Pansy, y Blaise notó que la voz provenía de la puerta abierta de su alcoba.

Cuando entró, encontró a Pansy saltando sobre la cama como una niña. La visión le pareció un tanto ridícula y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. La morena dejó de saltar y tambaleó hasta caer sobre la cama. Blaise no paraba de reír, y estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Pansy se embriagaba de aquella manera.

-¡Bravo, Parkinson! Bravo.- dijo Blaise aplaudiendo.

-¡Deja de reírte de mí!- gritó Pansy. Borracha era aún más ruidosa. -¿Por qué siento la lengua pesada? ¿Por qué hablo chistoso? ¡Parezco una retrasada!

-Debo admitir que me diviertes.- dijo Blaise apoyándose en la puerta.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Soy un parque de diversiones.- dijo Pansy con sarcasmo y elevando los brazos, pero los dejó caer rápidamente porque también los sintió pesados. – A quién engaño. Soy todo lo lejano a un parque de diversiones. Soy aburrida.

-No eres aburrida, Parkinson. – dijo Blaise. - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que le pusiste una bomba fétida a McGonagal? Ninguna chica aburrida hace eso.

-No trates de hacerme sentir mejor.- dijo Pansy, y soltó un hipo. – Al parecer soy despreciable. Sí, soy tan despreciable que Jack me entregó a Draco como un juguete en mal estado, y luego Draco me botó a la basura por Hermione Granger.- al decir esto último, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Imagínate! Soy tan patética, que hasta esa insulsa mojigata sangre sucia resulta ser mejor que yo.

Blaise soltó un respingo de incredulidad.

-Granger no es mejor que tú. Mírate bien: eres preciosa. Eres alta, tu piel brilla y tienes los ojos y la cintura de una muñeca. Siempre fuiste la más bella en Slytherin y sigue siendo difícil hallar a una chica que te supere en elegancia, sofisticación y clase. Por Merlín que el alcohol te pone idiota. Granger no te llega ni a los talones.

Aquellas palabras la silenciaron, pero Blaise se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado casi de inmediato. Pansy se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia que inquietaron enormemente al mortífago.

-¿Qué demonios ha…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿En verdad crees que soy todo eso? – le preguntó mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Blaise intentó alejarla. Sin duda alguna Pansy había empezado a convertirse en otra: la que el alcohol hacía florecer en ella. Tenía que alejarla al instante, antes de que hiciera una mala jugada; pero justo cuando puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena ella aprovechó el gesto y poniéndose en puntillas lo besó.

Al principio, Blaise no respondió, sin embargo, el impacto le impidió moverse o empujarla lejos. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, algo extraño sucedió: sus labios comenzaron a moverse y a aceptar los de Pansy, y pronto se vio introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena mientras un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Miles de pensamientos acudieron a su mente. Era obvio que Pansy no era dueña de sus actos, pero él sí: a pesar de estar mareado, aún estaba en control. Algo le estaba sucediendo. Sentía una llama ligera en la boca de su estómago, y pronto el calor avanzó hasta despertar cierta parte de su anatomía. Cuando eso sucedió, Blaise reaccionó y empujó a Pansy. La morena sólo se rió.

-Vamos, ¿quién es el aburrido ahora?

Blaise permaneció estático. No podía creer lo que había acabado de pasar: no el que Pansy lo besara, sino lo que ese beso había despertado en él. _Seguramente es por el alcohol, eso es lo que me tiene así,_ pensó. Supo que si se aprovechaba del momento, Pansy no se lo perdonaría al día siguiente. Debo sacarla de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, se dijo a sí mismo. No confiaba en lo absoluto en su fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces sucedió lo fatal.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera avanzar hacia ella, Pansy se deshizo de su vestido corto, dejándolo caer al suelo y quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Los ojos de Blaise recorrieron extasiados las curvas de la morena y sus interiores de encajes negros. La lujuria lo poseyó por completo y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó, deteniéndose por unos segundos (algo que jamás hacía con ninguna chica).- Mañana…

-Al diablo con el mañana.- le respondió ella mientras enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mortífago. - Soy libre.

**12.-**

Era tarde por la madrugada cuando Brena sintió una mano que la despertaba. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Al principio todo resultó borroso y oscurecido por la negrura de la noche, pero cuando al fin logró divisar las formas de su habitación, notó que quien la había despertado era nada más y nada menos que su amo. Draco estaba parado frente a su cama y la observaba fríamente; tenía el cabello rubio despeinado y cayendo en mechones sobre su frente mientras que su pijama consistía únicamente en un pantalón de seda negra. La morena se asustó y se sentó de inmediato. El rubio caminó hacia la puerta y luego volteó a verla inexpresivamente.

-Sígueme.- le dijo.

Brena se levantó con rapidez para alcanzar a su amo. Por suerte, el dormir con el kimono le ahorró mucho tiempo y sólo se detuvo para ponerse los zapatos.

Cuando salió al pasillo notó que Draco ya había bajado las escaleras y se apresuró. La oscuridad era espesa. Calculó que debían ser las tres de la madrugada, como mucho. Pronto logró alcanzar al mortífago, que atravesaba el salón y abría las puertas. Brena no comprendía nada; ¿por qué la había levantado a aquellas horas? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? A pesar de que aquellas preguntas le estaban taladrando la mente, no podía darse el lujo de exponerlas. Tenía que obedecer si lo que quería era ahorrarse problemas o castigos. Era mejor esperar: pronto llegaría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Afuera los sirvientes que hacían la guardia se inclinaron ante el paso de Draco. Brena lo siguió hasta que el rubio se detuvo a unos pasos de las grandes puertas de la fortaleza Malfoy que daban hacia Tirania.

-Abran las puertas.- ordenó Draco.

Los sirvientes obedecieron al instante y Brena vio aparecer ante sus ojos los gruesos árboles que daban la entrada al bosque más peligroso del mundo mágico. El rubio se volteó y fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

-Eres libre. Vete.

Brena no reaccionó durante unos cuantos segundos. No era alegría, sino confusión lo que experimentaba. Debió haberse reflejado en su rostro la preocupación y el desconcierto, porque Draco se apresuró a completar:

-Bellatrix quiere llevarte. No puedo negárselo. Liberarte antes de que te tome es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Tienes más probabilidades de sobrevivir en Tirania que en manos de mi tía.

Brena contuvo la respiración al recordar el rostro macabro de Bellatrix y su encuentro en la mañana. Aún no conseguía moverse. Pensó en la mansión, y en que era lo único que encontraba familiar ya que sus recuerdos habían sido eliminados y el mundo exterior, estaba segura, era más hostil que allí adentro. También pensó en que a pesar de todo, con Draco siempre había estado protegida, y que desde que Niobe llegó incluso había sido tratada como un ser humano. Se dio cuenta de que le aterraba la idea de irse, pero a la vez, sabía que si se quedaba no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir; Bellatrix acabaría con ella sin duda alguna. Lo que Draco estaba haciendo por ella era algo grande: le estaba salvando la vida. Y se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo en la noche, de levantarse de sus aposentos, despertarla, y liberarla personalmente. ¿Era ese Draco el mismo de hace unos meses? A pesar de que era el mismo rostro inexpresivo y los mismos ojos gélidos, era evidente que el mortífago había cambiado esencialmente. Miró hacia afuera; allí le esperaba su libertad, con peligros y muchas cosas desconocidas, pero libertad al fin y al cabo. Podría salir y buscar una vida nueva, pelear por una vida nueva. En su interior, el miedo se mezcló con la nostalgia y la esperanza. Con lentitud avanzó hacia las puertas abiertas, casi temblando. Entonces Draco la tomó por la muñeca, forzándola a voltear.

-Esto te será de ayuda.- le dijo mientras le ponía una varita en las manos. – Un corcel te espera atado a tres árboles de distancia.

Brena tomó la varita y la apretó. No recordaba lo que era el sentir un objeto como aquel entre sus dedos. Estupefacta aún por la velocidad de los acontecimientos, avanzó hacia la salida y pronto se vio en la frontera entre la fortaleza Malfoy, y el bosque. Se sentía conmovida, abrazada por una sensación de agradecimiento enorme. No recordaba haber tenido que deberle nada a nadie desde que fue convertida en esclava guerrera. Draco no sólo la estaba liberando, sino que le había dado una varita y un corcel para que su tránsito en Tirania fuera más seguro. ¿Quién era ese ser, ese mortífago que salvaba impuras de destinos fatales? ¿Era ese el mismo que asesinaba? ¿El mismo que seguía a Voldemort? ¿Era acaso posible que la bondad y la maldad estuvieran confluídas en un mismo cuerpo?

Draco dio la orden a los sirvientes para que cerraran las puertas, y éstos obedecieron, pero justo antes de que Brena desapareciera, clavó sus ojos grises en los azules, llenos de lágrimas, de la que había sido su esclava personal durante casi un año. No podía creer que fuera esa la primera vez que notara lo bella que era, lo humana que era; no podía creer que sus ojos fueran tan brillantes. Un sentimiento de ahogo lo poseyó por completo: ¿se había fijado alguna vez en los rostros de los cientos de esclavos que tenía en su propia mansión? ¿serían todos, igual de transparentes, inocentes, y llenos de tristeza, desesperanza y desolación, como los de Brena? En cuestión de segundos se sintió miserable. Igual que todo mortífago, había ignorado por completo la humanidad de los seres que había reclutado. Los había mirado sin verlos; como se ve a un animal, a una mascota estúpida. La imagen de Narcisa llegó a su mente, y se sintió avergonzado. Esa no era la clase de hombre que ella hubiera querido que él fuera. Un monstruo.

Draco no cortó en ningún momento el contacto visual con Brena mientras las puertas se juntaban. Segundos antes de que éstas se cerraran por completo, vio los labios de la morena moverse en la distancia, y a pesar de que no pudo escucharla porque ella apenas susurró al viento, comprendió perfectamente la palabra que había pronunciado:

-Gracias…

Y las puertas se cerraron en frente de Brena, para siempre.


	28. Operación Zabini

_Hola!! por fin estoy de vuelta!! muchas e infinitas gracias por su constante apoyo. En fin, aquí regreso con un nuevo y extenso capítulo, con a penas unas pocas páginas menos que el anterior. Solo diré que espero que lo disfruten; intenté recrear de forma adecuada las situaciones, pero son ustedes las que tienen la última palabra, mis lectoras. Muchas gracias y espero seguir entreteniéndolas con el fic y no aburrirlas. _

_Saludos y agradecimientos a las lectoras que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction net: Salesia (muchas muchas gracias :)), yaveth, Virginia Evans Cullen, macaa, karla, luz, danfirecullen, sacrilegio,nahi, anne, ire, PG, mary, maría, rosy, carolin, a0311. _

_Y bueno, sin más les dejo el capítulo:_

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Operación Zabini**

**1.- **

Pansy sintió los párpados pesados y un olor fuerte a alcohol mezclado con perfume de hombre llegó a su nariz inundándola de confusión. No podía abrir los ojos, pero estiró los brazos y disfrutó del delicioso roce con las sábanas de seda. Lo primero que pensó fue en la hora; tenía la impresión de que se había quedado dormida durante días porque su cuerpo estaba lánguido y relajado. Se restregó los párpados cerrados con las manos y poco a poco pudo abrir los ojos y divisar lo que la rodeaba. Se sintió extrañada al no reconocer ese techo elevado como el suyo. Entonces notó que el color de las sábanas era de un negro profundo, y que en definitiva, esa no era su cama. Se sentó con violencia pero inmediatamente se vio forzada a llevarse una mano a la frente porque el movimiento la mareó. Respiró profundo hasta que la sensación se redujo a nada y luego giró hacia su derecha.

Pegó un grito.

Allí, a su lado, estaba Blaise con el torso desnudo y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas de seda negra. Pansy saltó de la cama y volvió a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Su primera reacción fue la de tomar lo primero que tuvo al alcance para cubrirse: la sábana. La arrastró hacia ella con un solo movimiento y se cubrió, pero lanzó un nuevo quejido al notar que había dejado a Blaise desnudo sobre la cama, y se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha mientras que miles de imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a ella en cuestión de segundos.

Lo recordaba todo.

-¡Maldito sea Merlín y toda su orden!- exclamó Pansy mientras se destapaba los ojos y miraba hacia un lado para no verlo.– Despierta Blaise… ¡Despierta!- gritó, pero el mortífago a penas soltó un suspiro débil y se acomodó en la cama. La morena tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra el rostro de Zabini. - ¡Maldito lobo despierta!

Esta vez el mortífago abrió los ojos.

Al principio la miró con transparencia, como si ella fuera invisible y no estuviera viendo otra cosa más que la pared, pero luego sus cejas tomaron una expresión de molestia casi infantil, como la de un niño cuando lo arrancan bruscamente de un sueño delirante.

-Es muy temprano para ser tan ruidosa…¿no crees?- dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba en la cama y se pasaba una mano por el cabello negro.

-Imbécil.- dijo Pansy, furiosa, pero a la vez a punto de llorar. – Ayer no pareció importarte lo ruidosa que fui.

Blaise cerró los ojos y sonrió, como rememorando lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

-Hay momentos en los que ser ruidosa te queda muy bien, Princesa.- le respondió.

-¡Que no me digas así!- gritó Pansy. Estaba Furiosa, pero a la vez, tenía ganas de llorar por la confusión que estaba experimentando. Lo recordaba todo, pero a la vez se sentía incrédula de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo había sido posible que se le ofreciera a Blaise de aquella manera? ¡A Blaise! - Imbécil. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me hiciste?

Blaise la miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo que yo te hice? Qué tal si hablamos de lo que tú me hiciste.- dijo el moreno mientras se giraba un poco y le mostraba a Pansy las marcas de largos rasguños sobre su espalda. - No hables como si no lo hubieras querido.- le dijo, y luego una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. – De hecho, por tus gemidos, creo que lo disfrutaste bastante.

Pansy sintió sus labios temblar y la mente se le puso en blanco mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo, encendidas por el comentario descarado de Zabini. _" ¡Genial! de todos los hombres con los que te pudiste haber acostado, lo hiciste con el más cínico", _se dijo a sí misma. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera acostado con uno de sus amigos, pero no sólo con uno de sus amigos, sino con una alimaña del tipo de Blaise. Un mujeriego de lo peor. Un ser del que jamás se habría fijado de no haber sido por el alto nivel de alcohol en su sangre.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Pansy, y vio cómo Blaise se llevó las manos a los oídos, con molestia. - ¡Eres una verdadera basura! Te aprovechaste de que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, simple y llanamente porque no puedes aprender a controlar tu pequeña serpiente.

-No voy a discutir eso.- le dijo Blaise. La realidad era que tenía muy poco autocontrol cuando se trataba del sexo. – Pero aquí no soy el único culpable. No quiero ser rudo, pero jamás he tenido fantasías contigo Parkinson, y si pasó lo que pasó, fue porque después de restregarte contra mi cuerpo te quitaste la ropa. Dime, ¿qué esperabas?

Pansy guardó silencio durante unos segundos, derrotada.

-Lo que esperaba era que me lanzaras un hechizo y me durmieras o me llevaras a mi casa. Algo que los amigos hacen. Por supuesto que es difícil esperar eso de ti.

-Tú misma te has respondido.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero pronto la deshizo y decidió hablarle sinceramente. – Lo intenté, Pansy. En verdad lo intenté. Pero te desnudaste. Y sé que no es excusa, pero no he tenido sexo con ninguna chica desde lo sucedido en el bosque. No porque no quisiera, créeme. Simplemente no he sentido deseos.

-Por eso sacaste al harén de tu casa.- dijo Pansy con fastidio.

Blaise sonrió.

-Pero ahora creo que volverá. Gracias a ti, princesa.- dijo el mortífago, triunfante. – Quién diría que me ayudarías en esto. Qué loco.

-Muy cómico Blaise, muy cómico.- dijo Pansy, evidentemente atormentada. Había llegado a su mente la posibilidad de que Jack pudiera enterarse, y aunque fuera ilógico porque entre ellos no había nada, se sintió desesperada. – Esto no lo puede saber nadie. ¿Me escuchaste, Zabini? Nadie. Es más, lo olvidaremos. Haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Blaise la miró inexpresivo.

-De acuerdo.- le respondió, sin darle mayor importancia.

Pansy recogió sus cosas y se vistió con dificultad, sosteniendo aún la sábana para cubrirse. Blaise la observó divertido por la escena.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para cubrir tu cuerpo?

Pansy soltó un bufido, furiosa porque encontró sentido en sus palabras, pero en lugar de guardar silencio le lanzó la sábana con agresividad.

-¿Y tú no crees que ya es hora de que cubras el tuyo? Ya no quiero verlo más, si no te importa…

Blaise sonrió y se cubrió con la sábana, pero deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy y se humedeció los labios. La morena se vistió con rapidez para liberarse de una vez por todas de la mirada libidinosa del mortío, y una vez que lo hizo, avanzó hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

-¿Puedes decirle a uno de los sirvientes que me suba el desayuno?- dijo Blaise sin eliminar de su tono de voz la burla constante. – Me muero de hambre. Me dejaste exhausto.

Pansy se rió falsamente con una mueca forzada y le sacó la lengua, justo antes de desaparecer.

**2.- **

El alba llegó sin que Harry hubiese sido capaz de cerrar los ojos. Había pasado la noche entera junto a sus amigos esperando a que el líder del clan de los centauros les permitiera hablar con él. Después de haber sido llevados hacia el interior de sus tierras, Harry se sorprendió al encontrar que el lugar estaba lleno de enormes guaridas construidas con ramas gruesas, seguramente de robles. Las guaridas estaban sobre la tierra como grandes casas en forma de casco, algo similar a cúpulas de exageradas dimensiones. La más grande de todas se encontraba en el centro, y Harry no tenía duda alguna de que era allí en donde residía el líder junto a sus guerreros. No era difícil adivinar que en aquellos momentos, justo en esa cúpula específica, estaban deliberando si escucharlos, sacarlos a patadas de su territorio, o matarlos.

-Hace mucho frío, ¿no?- dijo Fred soplándose en las manos con la intención de darse calor.

Ron miró hacia el cielo.

-Aquí no llega ni un solo rayo de sol.

-Pero ya está amaneciendo, hay luz.- dijo Fred.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos van a tener aquí afuera esperando?

-Luna, toma mi camisa.- dijo Ron sacándosela.

-No tengo frío, Ron.- dijo la rubia, pero sus labios estaban morados. – Muchas gracias.

-Pareces todo lo contrario.- intervino George.

Luna lo miró extrañada.

-¿En verdad?- y se llevó las manos al rostro. – Quizás sí tenga frío, entonces.

-¿Cómo no puedes saber si tienes frío o no?- preguntó Fred.

-No le preguntes, no va a responder.- dijo Ron, pero Luna habló casi de inmediato, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Creo que cada vez me siento menos.- dijo mientras seguía tocándose, abstraída.

Harry se levantó de inmediato cuando vio a dos centauros salir de la cúpula central, y justo detrás de ellos, un centauro colosal al que identificó de inmediato como el líder. Su pecho estaba marcado por cicatrices y sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona peculiar hecha de ramas.

-Luna, Ron, Fred y George se levantaron a las espaldas de Harry y contuvieron la respiración.

-Qué grande.- dijo Fred en voz baja. - ¿Se imaginaron que sería así de grande? Genial.- y una sonrisa divertida se esbozó en su rostro y en el de George.

-No entiendo cómo pueden encontrarlo genial.- dijo Ron, estático. – Esa masa de músculos puede hacernos explotar la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Pero entonces se callaron, porque la voz grave y ruda del líder centauro se alzó por las suyas:

-El niño que vivió, vaya. Existes, después de todo.- dijo con naturalidad.

-Sí, después de todo.- respondió Harry. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver a su interlocutor directamente a los ojos.

-No vengo a hacerlos perder aún más su tiempo.- dijo la bestia. – Lo hemos discutido, y no tiene caso que escuche lo que tengan qué decirme; sé muy bien a lo que vienen.

Harry y los demás guardaron un silencio expectante.

-Vienen a pedirnos que nos retiremos de la guerra, que le demos nuestra espalda a la revolución y a Voldermort. – dijo el líder centauro en tono casual. – Petición que por supuesto, no podemos satisfacer. Creo que conocen ya nuestra situación.

-¡Y van a permitir que se sacrifique a miles de personas para alimentar a un pedazo de tierra? – gritó Ron de repente, indignado. Su rostro se tornó rojo. - ¡Van a apoyar a Voldemort para que gane la guerra, destruya el mundo mágico, vaya tras el mundo muggle, y luego, los elimine a ustedes?

El centauro no se inmuto ante el estallido de Ron.

-Este pedazo de tierra es lo único que tenemos. La hemos defendido con garras y dientes durante siglos. Es nuestro único posible hábitat. Comprendo sus motivos, pero no pensamos ayudarlos. Cada quien tiene derecho a defender lo suyo, y en tiempos como éstos, hay que hacerlo bajo cualquier costo.- les dijo. – Ahora, si me disculpan, permitiré que mis guardianes los guíen fuera de este territorio. Y al menos de que tengan una oferta más atractiva que la de Voldemort, me temo que esto es todo.

El líder centauro dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar de regreso hacia la cúpula central, cuando una voz femenina lo obligó a detenerse.

-Tenemos una oferta.- dijo Luna, y todos se fijaron en ella bastante aturdidos. La rubia tenía sus ojos azules más brillantes y profundos que nunca. – Y es una que no podrán rechazar.

El centauro cabeza del clan se dio la vuelta y fijó sus ojos almendrados en la rubia.

-Tú…- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. – Eres tú la mujer que ha estado volviendo al bosque tan hostil….

Ron se colocó inmediatamente frente a la rubia, y lo mismo hicieron Fred, George, y Harry, dejando en claro que estaban allí para protegerla.

El centauro hundió sus patas en la tierra y las venas se le marcaron mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Puedo sentir la violencia que despiertas en Tirania. El bosque te rechaza.

-Tirania no puede herirme.- dijo Luna con una firmeza que contrastaba con la dulzura e inocencia en la tonalidad de su voz. – Tampoco ustedes, ni ninguna criatura del bosque. Ya lo han intentado, y han resultado mal heridos.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y tengo 17 años.- respondió ella con naturalidad. – Mucho gusto. ¿Puedo hablar con usted de la oferta que tenemos? A solas.

El centauro pareció meditar durante algunos segundos.

-Está bien. Sígueme.

Harry, Ron, Fred y George se sorprendieron cuando Luna los apartó y caminó detrás del líder de los centauros. Aún hundido en su confusión, Harry logró articular:

-Luna, llévanos.- le pidió confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

La rubia se volteó ligeramente mientras avanzaba.

-No puedo Harry, perdónenme. Volveré pronto.

**3.-**

Draco bajó las escaleras de la mansión y se chocó con la mirada de Bellatrix. Ya esperaba encontrarla allí, expectante. No se esforzó en ocultar su fastidio y siguió su camino hacia el estudio, pero la voz de su tía lo forzó a detenerse.

-No vengo a quitarte mucho tiempo, Draco. Sólo vine a llevarme mi paquete.

Aquellas últimas palabras le provocaron una molestia inexpresable. Había pasado una noche terrible recordando los ojos grandes y azules de Brena húmedos por las lágrimas de agradecimiento. ¿Agradecimiento de qué? Él la había tratado como una mascota, y no como un ser humano. Pasó la madrugada rememorando las imágenes sórdidas de la cámara de torturas. Era la primera vez que se sentía perturbado por la cantidad de gente que tenía dentro de su fortaleza, alejada de sus familiares. Lo que más lo atormentó fue la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuántos mestizos habían muerto dentro de aquellas paredes durante la era de Lucius? Hasta entonces poco le había importado todo aquello. Ni siquiera sabía si ahora le importaba realmente, pero lo que sí era innegable era que lo producía una sensación amarga y de algo que jamás había experimentado: culpabilidad.

Draco se volteó y caminó sobre sus pasos para enfrentarse a su tía. Tuvo ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo y callarla de una buena vez. La encontró repulsiva y lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era deshacerse de su presencia. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios lo que salió de su boca no fue ninguna maldición.

-La esclava ha muerto. Lo siento, tía, no podrás llevártela.- dijo Draco con un tono sereno y limpio.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se oscurecieron de repente y el contorno de sus labios se endureció y adquirió numerosas arrugas. Draco sabía que su tía no se iba a tragar el cuento tan fácilmente, pero ya poco le importaba. Bellatrix Lestrenge era su menor preocupación.

-¿Muerta?- inquirió la mortífaga. – No me digas… y se puede saber ¿cómo?

-Desobedeció y el entrenador se pasó con el castigo.- respondió Draco con indiferencia. – Si no te importa, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer.

Draco se encaminó nuevamente hacia el estudio, pero Bellatrix lo alcanzó interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. Ninguno de los dos notó a Blaise cruzar el salón y subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- preguntó dudosa, Bellatrix.

-Los sirvientes se encargaron de hacerlo desaparecer. Supongo que no esperarás que conserve los cuerpos de las impuras que fallecen.

Bellatrix arqueó las cejas.

-No, por supuesto que no. Supongo que tendrás que compensarme con otra esclava, entonces.

Draco la miró de forma amenazadora y Bellatrix no pudo evitar retroceder dos pasos.

-No te daré a ninguna de mis esclavas. Soy el mayor guardián de su sangre. La necesitamos para el bosque. – dijo el rubio en un tono severo. – Y a decir verdad, estoy harto de que me vigiles, tía; estoy harto de que me pongas a prueba. No soy un imbécil. No insultes mi inteligencia.

-No he tratado de…- dijo Bellatrix, temblorosa, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-Los lazos de sangre me tienen sin cuidado. Que seas mi tía no significa que tenga que soportarte. Creo que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Bellatrix guardó silencio y vio estática cómo Draco entraba al estudio y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que estuvo sola, dijo en un susurro para sí misma:

-Pero tú no sabes lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, sobrino.

**4.-**

Después de leer todos los libros que Draco le había dado en cuestión de unas pocas horas, Hermione había empezado a crear ciertos ensayos mentales y deseó tener un cuaderno y un tintero para anotar las ideas y conclusiones a las que había llegado. Le pareció curiosa aquella tendencia que parecía tener por los libros; supuso que en el pasado tuvo que tener una pasión intrínseca hacia ellos. De hecho, había empezado a recordar cosas de otros libros que seguramente había leído antes de ser capturada por los Malfoy. A pesar de sentirse plena y satisfecha, decidió despejarse un poco y caminar por la mansión. Nunca antes había podido manejarse con libertad en aquel lugar, pero ahora podía hacerlo y eso la relajaba. Paseó por varios pasillos y encontró varias habitaciones de huéspedes. Estaba en una de ellas cuando escuchó de forma clara y tenebrosa, unas palabras cantadas por voces infantiles que le hicieron reprimir un grito ahogado:

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque…."_

Hermione volteó bruscamente hacia la ventana, y a través de los cristales divisó la inmensidad del bosque, amenazándola desde su sitio perenne. Sí, había escuchado otra vez esas voces. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, sus dedos estaban clavados en los cristales de la ventana como si quisiera destruirlos y ser tragada por la frondosidad de los árboles. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquel gesto involuntario se alejó de la ventana con escalofríos que la recorrieron toda. Vio sus manos: temblaban. Los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado y algo le había secado la boca. Nunca había experimentado una llamada tan fuerte por parte del bosque. Le costó deshacerse de la terrible sensación de atracción que ejercía Tirania sobre ella. Estaba asustada. Aún a la distancia podía sentir las garras del bosque estirándose, amenazadoras, anhelantes. Hermione vio que abajo, en el jardín, las esclavas habían dejado de practicar y miraban todas el gran muro que se erigía para separarlas del bosque. ¿Era posible que ya no fuera sólo ella quien escucharla las voces? Sin embargo, el entrenador parecía no entender lo que sucedía. ¿Sería posible que sólo las impuras las escucharan? No, eso no era posible; Narcisa Malfoy las había escuchado también. No tenía sentido alguno.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose la arrancó de sus meditaciones. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los miel de Blaise, quien le sonreía apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Hermione aún estaba nerviosa por lo que había acabado de experimentar y no tenía ganas de hablar con el mortífago. Lo miró con desagrado e incomodidad, y cuando habló, su voz sonó nerviosa y abrupta.

-Mi respuesta es no. No confío en ti. Draco me ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que es alguien que merece mi confianza. A ti no te conozco. No voy a traicionarlo.

Blaise no se perturbó por las palabras de Hermione, es más, parecía como si las hubiera estado esperando. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil alejarla de Draco, pero era una labor que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Ya no se trataba de Pansy y sus berrinches, sino de que tenía la certeza de que Draco estaba siendo envuelto por tentaciones prohibidas que lo llevarían a un destino fatal si él no intervenía. Draco era su enemigo, pero también su amigo. Era su deber romper el lazo indigno que la sangre sucia había echado sobre él. Estaba seguro de que Draco no la quería, pero sí que se había encaprichado con ella. Debía liberarlo de ese capricho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Eres muy ingenua, Niobe.- dijo Blaise caminando hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa cínica de su rostro. – Nunca debes confiar en un mortífago.

-Con más razón debo desconfiar de ti.- dijo Hermione incisivamente.

-Te equivocas, Niobe. Esta vez estoy siendo muy sincero. Mi oferta es real. No te engaño cuando te digo que sabrás todo tu pasado si dejas a Draco.

-Ya sé lo importante de mi pasado.- dijo Hermione, manteniendo la firmeza a pesar de que la presencia de aquel asesino mortío le producía escalofríos. – Sé que me llamaba Adriana, que mis padres están muertos, y que mi hermano vive. Draco lo está buscando. Como puedes ver, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que no encuentre en él.

Blaise soltó una risa real que duró unos pocos segundos. La situación le parecía cómica.

-Sí…tienes razón. ¿Qué podría ofrecerte yo, que no te haya ofrecido ya Draco?- Blaise comenzó a caminar alrededor de Hermione y ella se mantuvo sólida, como una estátua. – Él te protege, te entrega tu pasado en bandeja de plata, te da techo, alimento, lujos, hasta te hace suya por las noches…placeres que, sin ofender, no me apetece darte.

-Ni a mí recibirlos.- le respondió ella, casi sin voz, pero con la misma firmeza de siempre.

Blaise se detuvo justo detrás de Hermione, y muy cerca de su oído, le dijo:

-¿En verdad no te parece sospechoso que un mortífago como Draco Malfoy, un asesino, un sangre pura que fue capaz de exiliar a su propio padre, te tenga tantas consideraciones a ti, a una impura cualquiera?

Hermione tragó saliva y guardó silencio. Blaise esbozó una media sonrisa; había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Sé que dudas, Niobe.- le siseó como una serpiente. – Sé que por las noches te preguntas si estás durmiendo con el enemigo; sé que cada vez que lo miras a los ojos, intentas destruir la barrera pero solo encuentras que ésta es indestructible; sé que te preguntas qué secretos guarda, y te oculta.

Hermione intentó alejarse, pero Blaise la tomó fuertemente por la brazo, manteniéndola en su lugar. De forma brusca acercó más sus labios a la oreja de la castaña, y entonces soltó el veneno:

-Tu nombre no es Adriana.

La sangre de Hermione se paralizó y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonido gutural. Había empezado a temblar y sintió que el mundo de repente se derrumbaba sobre ella. ¿Acaso era posible que Draco le hubiese mentido con algo tan importante, tan relevante para ella? Sintió dificultad al respirar y se llevó una mano al pecho. Blaise continuaba sosteniéndola por el brazo de forma desgarradora, pero ella no sentía el dolor. No podía sentir nada que no fuera confusión y decepción.

-No, no te creo. ¡Mientes! – exclamó Hermione a punto de llorar.

-Niobe, nunca he sido tan sincero como ahora.- dijo Blaise. – No te llamas Adriana, tus padres no están muertos, y no tienes un hermano. Todo lo que Draco te ha dicho ha sido mentira. Lo hizo porque necesitaba que confiaras en él. Por eso ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho.

-¡Es absurdo! ¿Para qué querría que yo confiara en él si soy solo una impura?

-Porque no eres cualquier impura, Niobe.- dijo Blaise. Luego guardó silencio y sonrió. – Pero no pienso decirte nada de tu pasado hasta que aceptes el trato. Si quieres saber quién eres en verdad, y las razones que Draco ha tenido para mantenerte a su lado, dejes jurar que una noche vendrás conmigo y lo abandonarás para siempre. Es la única forma.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida. No podía creer lo que el mortío le había dicho. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si en verdad no le estaba mintiendo?

Blaise la soltó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te daré más tiempo, Niobe. Piénsalo. No tengo tanta prisa.- le dijo mientras se asomaba por el pasillo. – Si quieres comprobar lo que te digo, no estaría mal entrar al estudio de Draco, ¿no crees? Quizás encuentres algunas cosas que corroboren lo que te he dicho.

Y con esto, Blaise salió.

**5.-**

Blaise bajó las escaleras con parsimonia y bastante contento con lo que había logrado. Había conseguido sembrar la duda en Hermione Granger, pero ahora le faltaba sembrar la duda en Draco. Eso requeriría de una actuación mucho más fina y elegante. Sería algo complicado y esforzado, pero se sentía seguro de que lo conseguiría. Avanzó directo hacia el estudio y se topó en el camino con Malina.

-Hola, linda.- le dijo contento, y siguió.

Malina le dedicó una mirada hostil y continuó sin prestarle la menor atención.

Antes de entrar se despeinó el cabello oscuro y lacio y respiró hondo. _Operación Zabini, al frente del campo minado,_ se dijo a sí mismo, y sonrió. Recordó cuando Pansy, Draco, Jack y él jugaban a la guerra en el gran jardín de la mansión Malfoy, que ahora servía para entrenar impuras. Y es que eso era para él todo aquello: un juego.

Blaise tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos y la quebró levemente al ejercer un mínimo de presión.

-Maldita sea.- dijo en voz baja. Los cambios que empezaban a darse en su cuerpo sólo le recordaban que ahora era un licántropo. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos e ingresó.

Draco soltó la pluma con fastidio y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla de cuero negro.

-Estoy ocupado, Zabini.- le dijo con hastío.

-Me iré pronto, sólo vine a decirte que hemos descubierto la exacta locación de los miembros vivos de la Orden de Merlín, y vamos a atacar. – Blaise se sentó en el mueble y subió los pies. – Una vez que exterminemos a los magos blancos más poderosos de la línea enemiga, vendrá lo más divertido de todo esto: el caos.

Al decir esto último, Blaise movió sus dedos en el aire como si quisiera que algo apareciera mágicamente frente a él, y sonrió. Draco se mantuvo impasible.

-Todos los que atacaremos ese día llevaremos al menos a una de nuestras esclavas guerreras, ya sabes, por seguridad.- dijo Blaise. – Supongo que llevarás a la Granger.

La expresión de Draco se tornó violenta.

-Te he dicho que…

-Está bien, está bien. Niobe. Llevarás a Niobe, me imagino. Es lo más inteligente.

-¿De qué hablas Zabini? ¿Cómo diablos podría ser eso lo más inteligente?- dijo Draco, irritado. – Lo más inteligente es lo que estoy haciendo: mantenerla aquí encerrada y protegida del bosque y de los de afuera.

Blaise borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No puedo creer que no hayas pensado en…- se detuvo unos instantes y luego se rió. – Malfoy, a veces puedes ser tan distraído.

Draco lo observó en silencio y con inexpresividad. Blaise continuó:

Dejarla en la mansión cuando tú no estás es mucho más peligroso.- le dijo mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo y comenzaba a jugar con ellas, barajándolas. – Es inteligente y ahora que tiene tantas libertades en la mansión, pues, está haciendo todo lo que puede por investigarte. Cada vez que sales, es una oportunidad magnífica para ella. Después de todo, lo que quiere es escapar.

Draco le miró inquisitivamente, como si todavía no pudiera descifrar bien a lo que se refería Blaise.

-Escapar.- dijo como incitándolo a continuar.

-Evidentemente.- dijo Blaise. - ¿Crees que se porta contigo como se porta porque es una dócil gatita? ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Podrá haber perdido la memoria, pero sigue siendo la misma leona de Hogwarts, mejor amiga de Potter. Está acechando, aprovechando cada momento que tiene para obtener algo que la saque de este encierro. O no pensarás que está agradecida y perdidamente enamorada de ti, ¿no es así?

Draco sintió aquel último comentario como un puñal enterrado en su ego, pero sobre todo, en alguna parte de su pecho.

-La he envuelto muy bien, Zabini.- dijo el rubio con firmeza, mas en su tono de voz se dejaba notar algo parecido a la perturbación de ánimo. – Ella hace lo que yo le pido, y lo que yo quiera.

-No pienses que dudo del poder de tus artimañas como seductor, ese no es el problema. Cualquier chica terminaría enredada en tus redes, pero no estamos hablando de cualquier chica. Es la leona de Gryffindor. Es una chica muy distinta. ¿Crees que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo incoherente en la forma cómo la has tratado desde que puso los pies en esta casa? Lo ha percibido todo, y se ha dejado llevar por ti porque es inteligente y sabe que no le conviene desafiarte. Pero no temo asegurarte que desde siempre ha estado intentando buscar la forma de averiguar su pasado y salir de aquí corriendo. Después de todo, tú sólo eres para ella su captor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Me muero de curiosidad, Zabini.- dijo Draco en un tono apagado. El veneno se había inyectado en su sangre.

-Antes de ayer vine a buscarte por la tarde y no estabas. Encontré a Niobe rondando sospechosamente por el estudio, buscando la manera de entrar sin ser vista. Ella no pudo verme, pero créeme: esa chica está buscando cómo ingresar aquí cada vez que sales. Por eso tienes que llevarla contigo siempre. No puedes permitirte dejarla en la mansión cuando no estás. No a ella. Es demasiado astuta.

Draco sintió una ola de calor recorrerlo y luego quemarlo. Pronto notó que tenía las manos apretadas en puños, y que estaba invadido por una ira inconmensurable. Si Blaise tenía razón, entonces Hermione sólo le había jurado fidelidad para encontrar una salida, una puerta de escape y había fingido ser tierna, dócil, inocente, preocuparse por él…

Si Blaise tenía razón, ella se le había entregado en numerables ocasiones sólo para engañarlo y hacer que no sospechara de sus verdaderos planes…

Si Blaise tenía razón, ella se estaba burlando de él; de un Malfoy.

Ella, Hermione Granger.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago y subió hasta su garganta. Las palabras de Pansy volvieron a él y lo rompieron: _"__Ella nunca podrá amarte, Draco. Granger es demasiado completa, ¿por qué habría de quererte a ti, que estás hecho pedazos?"_

¿Había sido demasiado iluso como para pensar que Hermione había llegado a quererle? ¿Que aquel fuego que residía en su pecho también estaba encendido en el de ella? Tal vez Blaise tenía razón; tal vez ella estaba fingiendo a conveniencia. _No te vas a burlar de mí, Hermione Granger._ Pensó. _No te lo voy a permitir._ Y mientras Blaise hacía su camino hacia la puerta, supo que era hora de comprobar la lealtad de Niobe…

O desenmascararla de una vez por todas.

Blaise había salido ya del interior de la mansión cuando frente a la puerta de entrada de la fortaleza encontró a Jack. Le sonrió y caminó hacia él, ansioso por relatarle lo que había conseguido hacer, pero Jack no lo dejó. Sus ojos verdes oscuros lo miraron con impaciencia mientras las puertas de la fortaleza se abrían.

-Ven conmigo, Blaise. Pansy nos espera.- dijo él, pero al notar la expresión de confusión en su amigo decidió explicarse: - Es tiempo. Vamos a rescatar a Narcisa.

**6.-**

Ginny daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada dentro de su habitación. Desde el episodio con Draco Malfoy en el que se enteró de que Hermione estaba en sus garras, le había sido imposible recuperar la calma y la serenidad. Sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Voldemort la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, y el tiempo transcurría lentamente dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Escapar? No, imposible. Se había comprometido a estar allí, a encontrar alguna pieza quebrada en el plan de Voldemort. No existía forma alguna en la que ella pudiera comunicarse con sus amigos y hacerles saber de lo de Hermione, era simplemente imposible; como también lo sería tratar de escapar en aquel hormiguero de mortíos. Respiró profundamente y se llevó una mano al pecho. Estaba acelerada y sus manos temblaban. Sintió una ola de ira y de fuerza oscura que la envolvió y paralizó. Era Samantha que golpeaba en su interior de forma violenta. Sí, a ella no le gustaba estar encerrada, sometida por otro mago cuando aquellas tierras eran suyas. Ginny miró la puerta y decidió que saldría. Era algo estúpido, algo que quizás le traería problemas con Voldemort; él había sido claro en que no la quería rondando por los pasillos subterráneos. Pero también era estúpido sujetarse a esas órdenes cuando estaba interpretando el papel de Samantha, la que no se sujetaba a nada ni a nadie.

-Al diablo.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Ya estoy en el infierno después de todo.

Cuando salió al pasillo notó que había un mortífago custodiando su puerta. El mortío la miró sorprendido, pero ella lo ignoró y avanzó.

-No me sigas, bastardo.- dijo Ginny, sintiendo que esas no eran sus palabras. Algo debió haber mutado en su expresión y en sus ojos, porque el mortío retrocedió nervioso, como si hubiera visto de frente la cara de la muerte.

Caminó por pasillos extensos iluminados tan solo por antorchas flotantes que se iban encendiendo a medida que ella pasaba. Mantuvo un paso decidido, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba caminando de forma arbitraria, sino que sabía muy bien a dónde iba. Su cuerpo y Samantha en su interior parecía saberlo. Cruzó pequeñas estancias y eligió direcciones como si conociera cada rincón de aquel laberinto subterráneo.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que esa puerta que estaba justo frente a ella, hecha de miles de serpientes de plata que se deslizaban, era en donde estaba Voldemort. Podía sentir su presencia oscura, y se sorprendió al notar que los vellos de sus brazos ya no se erizaban. Era como si la furia y soberbia de Samantha la estuviera guiando. Poco antes de dejar a sus amigos, gracias a la charla con Luna, Ginny empezó a domar la presencia de Samantha en su interior, y aunque fue arduo, Samantha ya no la agredía ni la debilitaba. Mucho menos desde que estaba en ese mundo subterráneo; era como si la bruja medieval se hubiera visto forzada a aceptar su condición, y ahora, lejos de pelear, a veces incluso dirigía a Ginny por los caminos indicados. Quizás lo estaba imaginando, y tan solo era el hecho de que debía fingir ser Samantha lo que la hacía sentirse compenetrada con sus reacciones. Pero, entonces ¿cómo explicar que ella estuviera justo frente a una puerta que la separaba de Voldemort?

Ginny se acercó lenta pero decididamente. Las serpientes sobresalían de la puerta en relieve y la recorrían toda. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo considerablemente cerca, una de ellas se extendió desde la puerta e intentó morderla, pero no lo consiguió; Ginny la tomó de la cabeza y susurró unas palabras que ni ella mismo comprendió. La serpiente cayó al suelo, petrificada.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Samantha?",_ pensó.

Entonces escuchó.

A esa poca distancia podía oír sin problemas lo que se hablaba tras esas puertas. Escuchó dos voces, una femenina y la de Voldemort. No tardó mucho en identificar a la mujer.

Era Bellatrix

-Por supuesto que quiero que Cissy regrese, mi lord.- dijo Bellatrix. Su voz era sumisa y su tono preocupado. – Pero arrebatársela a los ángeles oscuros significará que ellos se pongan en nuestra contra con respecto a la revolución.

Hubo una pausa larga.

-Esas…bestias, han accedido a entregarme a Narcisa Malfoy- dijo Voldemort con indiferencia. – La han mantenido viva porque es su propio banco de sangre. De esa forma han hecho que su territorio sea menos…hostil.- Ginny escuchó pasos. Por el ritmo en el andar, pausado pero fuerte, supo que era Voldemort. – Pero conmigo ya no necesitarán de eso. Tendrán sangre de sobra cuando les entregue a los sangre sucias.

-Y una vez que Cissy sea entregada a Draco…- dijo Bellatrix. Su voz se tornó entusiasta. - …él tendrá que cumplir su parte del trato. Entonces, mi lord, ya no necesitarás cambiar más de cuerpos. Tendrás el cuerpo que necesitas para el sello final del hechizo; uno que sea entregado de forma voluntaria. ¿Y qué mejor cuerpo para albergar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, que el de mi sobrino?

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca ante la revelación que acababa de tener. Eso era, Voldemort y Draco habían hecho un trato: si él hallaba a Narcisa y se la devolvía intacta, Draco le entregaría voluntariamente su cuerpo. El trato era macabro y oscuro, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort. Hasta entonces, él había tenido que cambiar una y otra vez de cuerpos, porque al no ser tomados de forma voluntaria, éstos se iban descomponiendo progresivamente. Voldemort necesitaba uno fuerte, joven, puro. Uno que le fuera entregado voluntariamente para que el hechizo durara siglos. La sola posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera encontrar un cuerpo sólido e inmutable la perturbó en altos grados. Tenía que impedir que eso sucediera. No sabía cómo, pero debía impedirlo.

-¿Por qué no entras….Samantha?

La voz de Voldemort la petrificó.

La puerta de serpientes se abrió y Ginny se vio frente a frente con él.

-¿Cómo…?- le preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad fingida. No necesitó terminar la frase.

-Tom.- dijo ella con una voz que nuevamente sintió ajena. – El cómo, no es la pregunta.- y dio un paso hacia adelante. – La pregunta es, si de verdad creíste que uno de tus débiles servidores sería suficiente para detenerme.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa tétrica y dio otro paso hacia adelante, y otro más, hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros lo separaban del cuerpo de pelirroja quería gritar, pero el sentimiento fue mucho menos poderoso que el de la primera vez. Aún así, nunca podría a acostumbrarse a su cercanía.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que su boca quedó a unos pocos centímetros de la oreja de la pelirroja.

-Cuando todo esto termine, voy a matarte.

Ginny sintió su corazón como una roca en el pecho y por unos instantes la respiración se le volvió dolorosa, extraña. Voldemort dio un paso hacia atrás, y nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa oscura.

-A ti no, Samantha, por supuesto.- dijo con ironía y veneno. – Mataré a Ginevra Weasley. Ya no necesitarás su cuerpo, una vez que te unifiques con el bosque.

En el interior de Ginny, Samantha se revolvió como un gusano. Con placer, la pelirroja entendió que ni siquiera su némesis, Samantha, confiaba en las palabras de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede.- dijo Ginny mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Justo antes de doblar la esquina, Samantha, por medio de su boca, habló: - Sí, ya veremos.

**7.-**

Hermione dio un salto cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a Draco mirándola fríamente, como si en sus ojos grises hubiera miles de estalactitas intentando perforarla. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y su expresión de sorpresa pronto se volvió dura al recordar las palabras de Zabini. Dudaba, sí; dudaba de Draco. Pero no pretendía cometer el mismo error de siempre y exigirle respuestas que él siempre acababa por evadir. No, esta vez sería diferente.

Draco cortó el contacto visual para avanzar hacia el armario y sacar su capa negra de mortío.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó de forma seca, casi violenta.

-Por ahí.- respondió Hermione, haciendo lo posible por ser casual. – Estaba aburrida y…

-Te di libros para que ocuparas tu tiempo.

-Fueron pocos.

-Eran cinco tomos.

-Los he terminado.

-¿En dos días?- dijo en un evidente tono de molestia.

-Sí.- respondió la castaña de forma parca.

Draco no dijo más y sacó sus guantes de cuero negro del cajón.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Hermione aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-No tardaré.- respondió Draco.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. Era su oportunidad. Durante la ausencia de Draco intentaría ingresar al estudio y encontrar algún dato, por más nimio que éste fuera, algo que desmintiera a Zabini o que, en el peor de los casos, confirmara sus palabras. Si era cierto que Draco había averiguado datos sobre su vida pasada, entonces éstos tenían que estar en el estudio; algún documento escrito, era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a enlazar sus brazos alrededor de Draco con los ojos cerrados. Aún guardaba esperanzas de que Zabini la estuviera engañando, sin embargo, en su interior había una voz que le recordaba el sentido de lo que el mortífago le había contado. Las preguntas de siempre, ¿por qué tantas preferencias a ella y no a otras? ¿Por qué tanta protección?, continuaban sin respuesta. Si era cierto que él ahora sentía algo por ella, Hermione estaba segura de que a un inicio no había sido así. Entonces, ¿por qué desde el comienzo todo ese trato especial?

Cuando Draco salió, ella esperó unos diez minutos antes de asomarse por el pasillo y avanzar por él, sin siquiera percatarse de que al fondo, en una esquina, su amante la había visto salir y ahora apretaba los puños envueltos en sus guantes de cuero negro.

Hermione no sintió que la seguían con la mirada, y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente pero con velocidad gatuna. Pronto llegó al salón y tras echar un rápido vistazo alrededor avanzó hacia la gran puerta del estudio. Sorprendentemente, ésta estaba entre abierta.

-Qué extraño.- se dijo a sí misma, y entró.

El estudio estaba justo como lo recordaba. Paseó su mirada por los estantes de libros, por el escritorio, la silla de cuero, y el mueble. Tras ver este último inmobiliario se sonrojó al recordar que allí había sido la primera vez que Draco se había dejado tocar mientras tenían relaciones. Agitó la cabeza para despejar esas imágenes de su mente y se apresuró a revisar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Eran periódicos. El Diario el Profeta pareció despertar cierto aire familiar en ella, pero no pudo recordar con exactitud a qué se debía. Revisó rápidamente algunos: todos estaban plagados de noticias de ataques mortífagos, obituarios, listas de desaparecidos, caos político y social, etc. En uno de los periódicos estaba la lista actualizada de los magos y brujas mestizos desaparecidos, y a un lado, la de los muertos. Sus ojos marrones las recorrieron rápidamente.

Entonces sintió la fuerza de un brazo rodeándola desde atrás y la punta de una varita en su cuello que la forzaron a contener la respiración. Una aroma y una voz inconfundible hicieron que se estremeciera por algo hacía algún tiempo no sentía: temor.

-Te dije que jamás entraras aquí.- dijo Draco apretándola con más fuerza. No había nada de protector en su gesto; por el contrario, era bastante violento y Hermione pudo sentir la furia del rubio acelerándole el corazón. La punta de la varita se clavó aún más bajo su mentón, lo que la obligó a levantar la cabeza y ponerse en puntillas para evitar el dolor. Hacía tanto tiempo que Draco no la trataba así, que de repente, recordó los primeros días de su estancia en la mansión y sintió ganas de gritar. – Tu sumisión, tu aparente gratitud…. Me engañaste, Niobe. Pero no volverá a suceder.

Draco soltó a Hermione y ella se alejó tosiendo y sosteniéndose la garganta. Cuando pudo ver al mortífago de frente, lo que vio la hizo temblar: sus ojos se habían vuelto de un gris metálico, como mercurio líquido, y eran terribles. En ellos no había nada de la ternura con la que aquellos últimos días la había empezado a mirar. Eran fríos e impenetrables. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Vas a llorar? – preguntó Draco con indiferencia. – No seas patética. Ya no voy a caer en ese juego, impura.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y su voz había desaparecido. Se sentía agredida, insultada, atrapada junto a un monstruo, ese otro lado de Draco que ella sabía muy bien existía, y que una vez que se soltaba, era imposible de detener.

Draco golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado y la madera se hundió. Sentía la ira recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él, que había roto muchos de sus planes y creado nuevos sólo por Hermione; que había dejado libre a su padre, por ella; que se había permitido desconcentrarse de lo principal, por ella. Por sus ojos marrones, por su piel, por su voz; porque estaba limpia, al contrario de todas las personas que lo rodeaban en su mundo oscuro. Él, que desde hacía algunos meses no podía dejar de sentirse débil a causa de lo que Hermione le provocaba. Él, se sentía más estúpido que nunca, porque cuando la vio ingresar al estudio supo, sin lugar a duda, que Hermione Jane Granger no quería estar allí; que si hubiera estado en manos de Spencer o Zabini, también se les habría entregado y besado y envuelto con la misma ternura y la calidez de su mirada con la que lo envolvió a él.

"_Ella nunca podrá amarte, Draco."_

Que estúpido había sido. Pero ahora había abierto los ojos. Ella había logrado endulzarlo, debilitarlo, enfermarlo; pero ya no. Draco tenía todo claro; volvería a sus prioridades y trataría de recuperar el tiempo perdido. A lo único que realmente importaba: su madre, su hermana y Malina.

Golpeó el escritorio nuevamente, pero esta vez clavó su mirada en Hermione.

-Todo este tiempo aceptaste los beneficios que puse sobre tus manos, todo para hacerme creer que confiabas en mí, cuando en realidad lo único que hacías era esperar a que me diera la vuelta e intentar escapar.- dijo Draco mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella. – Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Huir de mí porque soy un mortífago, un asesino. Y alguien como tú jamás podría confiar o respetar a alguien así. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí? ¿ah? ¿Alguna información que te ayudara a dejar de ser una esclava? No puedes, Niobe. La esclavitud la llevas en la sangre.

Hermione intentó golpearlo pero Draco atajó su muñeca y la torció, forzándola a emitir un grito de dolor. Hacía segundos atrás que las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos marrones sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Ya casi no recordaba lo que era llorar. Draco la hizo retroceder y la pegó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

-Necesitas la vulgaridad de los tuyos; quieres escapar y regresar a ser lo que eras antes. Una insignificante sangre sucia. – le dijo, esta vez en un tono de voz bajo, pero letal. – Dime, ¿también te me entregaste para ver si así te dejaba libre? – Draco esbozó una sonrisa rota. – No eres tan buena en la cama como para obtener algo de mí, Niobe.

Hermione sacó fuerzas de donde no creyó poseer y empujó a Draco lejos de ella; pero tan solo consiguió hacerlo retroceder unos pocos pasos, y probablemente, porque él se lo permitió. Algo en su interior se había despertado, y estaba bullendo como aceite hirviendo dentro de su pecho. Había sido incapaz de reaccionar al principio, pero ahora estaba recuperándose, y una marea de sentimientos la golpeaban con fuerza: entre ellos, la rabia.

-Me cansé de ti.- mintió Draco, poseído por el rencor y el dolor que le producía creer que Hermione lo había usado, y no lo veía más que como una herramienta para escapar. – ¿Querías saber lo que significabas para mí? Sólo fuiste un cuerpo. Te usé, y me cansé de ti. Jugar con una esclava me pareció divertido por un tiempo, pero ya perdiste tu encanto. No hay nada en ti que ya no haya tomado. Eso es todo. Soy un mortífago y tú mi esclava, eso es lo único permanente. – Draco dijo esto con furia en su voz. – De ahora en adelante volveremos a lo de siempre: regresarás a tu alcoba, entrenarás como las otras esclavas, y me acompañarás cuando tenga que salir. Si no cumples, recibirás tu debido castigo. ¿Está claro?

Hermione tenía los ojos fijos en el último periódico que había estado revisando antes de que Draco la atrapara. Parecía ida, pero temblaba y respiraba con agitación. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por ellas.

-¡Dije que si está claro?!- gritó Draco, iracundo.

Hermione clavó sus ojos marrones como dagas sobre él. El rubio casi había olvidado lo oscuros que podían llegar a volverse en determinadas situaciones. Eran como pozos.

-¿Con que Adriana Miller, no?- dijo con voz temblorosa. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y continuaba temblando. Un destello de confusión se reflejó en los ojos mercurio de Draco. – Adriana Miller….Me dijiste que ese era mi nombre. Pero Adriana Miller tiene 64 años, y tanto ella como su hermano están muertos.- Hermione iba levantando la voz progresivamente. - ¡Está en la lista de muertos del Diario el Profeta!

Draco empalideció, mas se mantuvo firme, como una estatua. Hermione tremulaba de ira contenida y de confusión. Miraba a Draco con despecho y rencor. La misma mirada que le solía dedicar en Hogwarts, pero magnificada.

-Nunca pretendiste decirme la verdad, ¿no es cierto? – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Nunca quisiste averiguar mi pasado solo, me engañaste; me diste un nombre falso, una identidad falsa, para que me conformara como si…como si se tratara de algo irrelevante, algo pasajero…un capricho.- dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. – Si eres lo suficientemente hombre, vas a decirme en este mismo momento quién soy. – Hermione hizo una pausa. - ¡¿Quién soy!?- gritó.

Draco guardó silencio y un hueco en su interior le hizo percatarse de que no podía decírselo: aquello sería perderla para siempre.

-No lo sé.

-¡Mientes!

-Sí, te mentí. Te engañé. Solo estaba jugando. ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo averiguando tu insignificante pasado cuando tu vida me es indiferente?

-¡Mientes!- gritó Hemione avanzando hasta el escritorio sin cortar el contacto visual con Draco. - ¡Sabes muy bien quién soy! ¡Hay algo en mi pasado que me diferencia de todas las otras esclavas que habitan en tu mansión! ¡Por eso has querido mantenerme a tu lado y protegerme!

-¿Protegerte?- dijo Draco, y rió. – Sólo te he mantenido con vida porque me ha dado la gana de hacerlo. No ha sido protección. Yo sé cuidar muy bien mis objetos. Vas a arrepentirte de haberme usado. Nadie usa a un Malfoy.

Hermione soltó un respingo de indignación. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, una agonía que le resultaba insoportable. ¿Usarlo? Ella le había entregado todo: su cuerpo, su confianza, sus sentimientos…¿Y qué había hecho él? Nada. Exactamente eso: nada. No le había entregado nada. Las palabras que le había dicho hace unos minutos, eso de que ella era un juego, de que no sentía nada más por ella que desprecio, le habían dolido en el alma. Que le recordara la condición de su sangre, que la llamara esclava, todo eso la golpeó sin clemencia. ¿Era eso lo que ocultaban los ojos y los pensamientos insondables de Draco? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le dolía no ser nada para él, pero se tragó la verdad y lo que salió de sus labios fue el mismo veneno que Draco le había lanzado:

-Sí, todo este tiempo he fingido respetarte y confiar en ti pero no es así. No te perdono haberme golpeado la primera vez que te vi; no te perdono la mordida del Dragón que tengo tatuado en mi espalda; no te perdono lo de la sala de torturas; no te perdono que seas un mortífago y un asesino; y no te perdono que me hayas convertido en una asesina también. No te perdono nada. Lo único que me inspiras es ganas de huir. ¡He fingido, y te he engañado de la misma forma en la que tú me engañaste!

Draco caminó hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera del estudio.

En el salón, Malina hablaba con un sirviente y le prohibía utilizar hechizos o castigos a los esclavos. Justo en ese momento vio cómo Draco arrastraba a Hermione, y aunque ella intentaba soltarse, él la forzaba a avanzar como si no le costara esfuerzo alguno. Malina contuvo la respiración.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Draco, qué está pasando?! ¡suéltala!

El rubio clavó sus temibles ojos en los de su prima y ella se silenció de inmediato.

-No interfieras Malina, o te va a pesar.

Y los vio desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Draco ingresó al segundo piso, el de las esclavas, y arrastró a Hermione hasta la puerta de su antigua alcoba, en donde continuaba el nombre de Niobe en letras plateadas. Con un hechizo no verbal abrió la puerta abruptamente y la empujó hacia adentro.

-Tienes prohibido salir. Como no puedo confiar en tu palabra, me aseguraré con otros métodos.- dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Hermione corrió y se pegó a ésta, y pudo escuchar al rubio echar un hechizo que reconoció como uno encarcelador. La puerta desapareció en cuestión de segundos y luego, sólo hubo pared.

**8.-**

Blaise y Jack usaron el árbol con la Dríada para transportarse rápidamente al sector deseado de Tirania. Apoyada en un árbol de tronco recto los esperaba Pansy, y parecía bastante ansiosa. Jack se apresuró a su encuentro, pero Blaise iba un poco más atrás, sacudiéndose la capa y la camisa.

-Blaise, ¿quieres moverte?.- dijo Jack pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño claro.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Pansy cruzada de brazos. Le pegó una corta mirada a Blaise y luego se dirigió a Jack. – Tengo listas las pociones.

-Odio viajar en ese estúpido árbol, con esa estúpida Dríada.- dijo Blaise alcanzándolos. – Levanta demasiado polvo.

-¿Les colocaste ya los cabellos?- preguntó Jack.

-Sí. Todo está listo solo tenemos que beberlas.- respondió Pansy.

-Un momento. ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Blaise.

-De mucho. Te hubiera explicado esto antes de no ser que decidiste levantarte temprano justamente hoy, y no te encontré.- dijo Jack.

Blaise miró brevemente a Pansy.

-Sí, esta mañana fue…vigorizante.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego entornó los ojos.

-Es el momento propicio para tomar a Narcisa; los ángeles oscuros están en su época de caza más elevada, lo que significa que al menos la mitad está fuera de su territorio, cazando. Jack y yo pensamos que la única forma de hacer esto bien sin comprometernos ni comprometer a la revolución es tomando pociones multijugos y adquiriendo apariencias ajenas. De este modo, no nos relacionarán con mortífagos.- explicó Pansy con algo de hastío.

-Tú y Jack parecen haber tenido mucho tiempo para planear esto.- dijo Blaise borrando de repente su risita burlona. - ¿Por qué no he participado de esas reuniones?

-Estabas recuperándote del ataque del licántropo, Blaise.- dijo Jack.

-Oh si, debe ser por eso.- dijo Blaise, aún sin sonreír, y mirando fijamente a Pansy.

-No seas infantil.- dijo la morena mientras les entregaba los frascos con pociones a sus amigos.

-¿Y se puede saber en quiénes nos convertiremos?- preguntó Blaise, tratando de recuperar su buena disposición.

-Esa es la parte desagradable. – dijo Pansy. – No hubo tiempo de buscar a nadie, así que tomé cabellos de algunos esclavos.

Blaise pareció horrorizarse.

-¿Dices que me voy a convertir en un repugnante sangre sucia?

-No hay otra opción, Blaise.- dijo Jack. – Nadie dijo que esto sería agradable. Además, no puede ser tan malo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo diablos podría ser peor? Preferiría convertirme en un gato, como le pasó a la Granger en segundo año en Hogwarts.

Ni tan bien pronunció el apellido de Hermione, y el rostro de Pansy se ensombreció perceptiblemente.

-Déjalo, Blaise.- dijo Jack, reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

-Ah, entonces ya sabes que Draco terminó el compromiso con la Princesa.- dijo Blaise. - ¿Cuándo te lo contó? ¿Esta mañana? Pansy, ¿fuiste a buscarlo a penas te levantaste?- esto último lo dijo venenosamente.

-Qué tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo, ¿vale?- dijo Pansy devolviéndole la mirada con fastidio.

Los tres abrieron sus frascos y bebieron el contenido. Jack cerró los ojos y tosió fuertemente, Blaise hizo muecas de asco y Pansy se cubrió el rostro. Blaise se quejó al instante:

-¿Puede esto saber peor?

Kilómetros más allá, desde la guarida subterránea de los mortífagos y de Voldemort, Ginny paseaba por su habitación intentando idear algún plan. Definitivamente, el que Draco le ofreciera su cuerpo a Voldemort sólo lo haría más fuerte, y eso no le convenía. Por extraño que fuera, sentía como si no fuera imposible hacer algo al respecto. Hacía unos pocos minutos, Voldemort la había amenazado, y Samantha se había sentido amenazada también, pudo percibirlo. Recordó ciertas palabras de Luna: _"Si eres constante podrás controlar a Samantha hasta cierto punto, o utilizarla a tu servicio."_ Sin embargo, ella todavía no sentía que había alcanzado a domar del todo a Samantha, y usarla ahora era sumamente peligroso; corría el riesgo de dejarla salir demasiado.

-Más te vale que cooperes conmigo, Samantha. – se dijo a sí misma. – Porque creo que sabes muy bien que en Voldemort no se puede confiar, y no creo que quiera compartir su poder contigo.

Entonces sucedió.

Ginny cayó al suelo y sus manos se clavaron como garras al suelo. No tenía ya control sobre su cuerpo, pero sí sobre sus ideas y pensamientos. Trató de levantarse pero una fuerza la empujó nuevamente hacia la tierra. Sus dedos se extendieron por el suelo y se fijaron en él. Las venas de sus manos brotaron, y también las de sus brazos, y las de su rostro. Podía sentir el bosque palpitando en su sangre. Era como si se hubieran conectado, y ahora podía escuchar sus latidos.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Samantha?"_, pensó. Y su boca se abrió para dejar salir palabras extrañas que no reconocía. Unas voces infantiles comenzaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza. Sus párpados se cerraron, pero no la hundieron en la oscuridad. Podía ver el bosque….

Y a los ángeles oscuros.

***

Pansy, Jack y Blaise atravesaron la cascada con varita en mano y avanzaron por ese túnel oscuro y pedregoso.

-Bien, recordemos el plan: queremos causar caos y aprovecharnos de eso, así que irrumpiremos sin previo aviso, lanzaremos un Avada Kedavra a algún ángel oscuro si es posible, tomaremos a Narcisa, y nos iremos.- dijo Jack.

-Qué noble de tu parte arriesgar tanto para salvar a la madre del hombre que te dejó por una sangre sucia.- dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Pansy y sonriendo burlonamente.

-No estoy salvando a la madre de mi ex novio.- replicó la morena, irritada. – Estoy salvando a la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Touché.- dijo Blaise. – Buena respuesta.

Pero cuando llegaron al final del túnel, lo que vieron los detuvo: allí, frente a los ángeles oscuros, estaban dos mortífagos. Narcisa descansaba sobre la misma piedra en la que la habían visto la primera vez.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?- inquirió Jack, molesto.

-Sin duda alguna los envió El Señor Oscuro.- dijo Pansy, preocupada. – Quizás hizo un trato con los ángeles para que le entregaran a Narcisa.

-No me digas que me transformaste en un sangre sucia para nada, Parkinson.- dijo Blaise.

-No. No podemos permitir que ellos se la lleven.- dijo Pansy, mirando de frente a sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Blaise. – Que nos la llevemos nosotros, que se la lleven ellos, da igual: terminará en manos de Draco que es lo importante.

-No, hay una gran diferencia.- dijo Pansy. – Hay algo que no me gusta de ese famoso trato que Draco hizo con El Señor Oscuro a inicios de año. Ese trato que lo exime de muchas cosas, y que ha hecho que el Lord lo trate de forma tan especial.

-Sí, nunca nos contó de qué se trataba.- completó Jack, pensativo. – Ahora que lo dices, tampoco me agrada del todo.

Blaise dio un respingo, pero contrario a lo que Pansy y Jack esperaban oír de él, les dijo:

-Bueno. Tienen razón. Quizás lo mejor es que nos la llevemos nosotros. Eso significa que estamos a punto de salir y de atacar no solo a las bestias esas, sino a nuestros compañeros.

Pansy y Jack guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.- dijo Jack.

-Por Draco.- completó Pansy.

En la guarida subterránea de Voldemort. Ginny continuaba susurrándole a la tierra palabras indescifrables, y a ojos cerrados veía un túnel, tres jóvenes armados con varitas, y luego el vasto territorio de los ángeles, y dos mortíos. Sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza sobre el suelo. Una nueva vena le brotó en la frente.

Jack miró a sus amigos.

-A la cuenta de tres…

Pansy apretó su varita.

-1…

Blaise se colocó en posición de salida.

-2…

Jack respiró profundo.

-3.

Ginny sintió el rugir de la tierra dentro de su cabeza.

Pansy, Blaise y Jack estaban al aire libre, y los mortíos los miraban, al igual que los ángeles oscuros, pero nadie atacaba. Habían sentido ese rugido bestial de la tierra y parecían abstraídos en el silencio repentino del bosque.

-¿Qué demonios….?- comenzó a maldecir Blaise, pero no acabó.

De los árboles circundantes comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¡Avada Kedravra!- exclamó Jack mientras uno de los ángeles caía inerte sobre la tierra.

Pansy reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a correr hacia Narcisa, lanzando hechizos a los ángeles que se interponían. Blaise fue directo hacia los mortíos y Jack continuó lanzando contraataques por doquier. Los cambios del bosque eran alarmantes. Unas risas infantiles se expandían, y los ángeles oscuros parecían estar horrorizados, por ello no se defendían, sino que volaban de forma caótica. Justo cuando Pansy estuvo a punto de tomar a Narcisa, la tierra se abrió en una grieta que la hizo tropezar.

-¿!Qué le pasa a este maldito bosque!? – gritó.

-¡Toma a Narcisa ahora!- gritó Blaise mientras continuaba atacando a los mortíos.

Pansy se incorporó, pero entonces, un ángel oscuro agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Narcisa y se elevó por los aires, desapareciendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Jack.

-¡Atrapen a ese ángel!- gritó uno de los ángeles oscuros a sus compañeros, pero estaban demasiado aterrados por las risas del bosque y las grietas que continuaban volando caóticamente y golpeándose entre ellos.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Blaise, lanzando un expeliarmus a su contrincante y corriendo hacia sus amigos.

Los tres se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Ginny respiró profundamente y se despegó del suelo como si hubiese estado durante mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Cayó de espaldas, agotada y temblorosa, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

-Ese ángel…- dijo en voz baja. – Se la llevó ese ángel…

Pansy, Jack, y Blaise aparecieron en Tirania, lejos del territorio de los ángeles oscuros.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasó!?- gritó Blaise, evidentemente alterado. - ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

-No tengo la menor idea.- dijo Jack recuperando el aliento. – Fue como si todo se pusiera en nuestra contra.

Pansy tenía la mirada perdida.

-Pansy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jack.

-Es que no entiendo.- dijo la morena, meditando. – Los ángeles oscuros no parecían muy contentos de que uno de los suyos tomara a Narcisa. ¿Por qué?

Jack y Blaise guardaron silencio.

-Al menos no se la llevaron los mortíos.- dijo Blaise.

-Si se la llevaron los ángeles, pronto acabará en manos de mortíos.- replicó Jack

-No.- dijo Pansy. – Hay algo aquí que no encaja. Creo que ese ángel la estaba raptando. Creo que no piensa devolverla ni siquiera a los suyos.

-Genial.- dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

-¿Creen que le haga daño?- inquirió Jack.

-No. Es que nada de esto tiene sentido.- dijo Pansy llevándose una mano a la frente. – Si hubiera querido matarla, lo hubiera hecho allí mismo, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Por qué llevársela?

Pero ninguno de los tres pudo responder esas interrogantes.

**9.-**

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión desolada en su rostro, sin embargo, ya no lloraba. Había derramado apenas unas pocas lágrimas en el estudio, y luego volvió a secarse por dentro. El dolor seguía allí, agudo, latente, pero las lágrimas no brotaban. Draco había hecho muy bien su trabajo de enseñarle a no llorar.

Draco.

Respiró profundamente y puso ambas manos sobre su estómago. Sentía un agujero inmenso, sin fin. Él la había engañado, Blaise le dijo la verdad. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? _"Es un mortífago, Niobe. ¿Qué esperabas?"_, se dijo a sí misma. Las palabras que le había dicho en el estudio le dolían como golpes por todo su cuerpo. Aunque sabía muy bien que, por cuestión de lógica, no tenían sentido. Era cierto que pudo haberle salvado la vida, rescatarla de la sala de torturas, y darle beneficios por conveniencia, por ese algo que ella todavía no descubría: su pasado. Pero eso no explicaba por qué se deshizo de la sala de torturas, ni por qué esa aquella vez en el bosque prefirió morir antes que permitir que algo le sucediera. Si en verdad ella era nada para él, ¿por qué aquellos gestos innecesarios? Hermione conocía a Draco; había vivido junto a él casi un año, y había aprendido a descifrarlo hasta cierto punto. Conocía mejor que nadie lo protector, lo delicado e incluso atento que podía llegar a ser; pero también conocía el mal carácter que tenía, y lo destructor que era cuando estaba poseído por la ira. Era evidente que había dicho todo aquello con la intención de lastimarla. Y sí que lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que él le dijera? ¿Era posible que sintiera tantas cosas por su captor, por un mortífago, y por el hombre que le oculta su pasado?

"_Está dolido porque cree que lo he estado utilizando"_, pensó, "_Pero es él quien me ha estado utilizando a mí."_ Hermione miró a su alrededor: la había encerrado como un animal. ¿Pero acaso no era así como había estado siempre, solo que con un poco más de espacio? Si no lo había sentido, era porque de una u otra forma, había disfrutado de estar en los brazos de Draco. Se llevó una mano a la frente con angustia. ¿Era acaso posible que se hubiera enamorado del ser más complicado, egocéntrico, y tiránico sobre la tierra? En ese que pasaba de ser ángel a demonio, y del bien al mal como si fuera tan solo una pequeña línea divisoria lo que lo separara de ambos lados. Sin embargo, si algo ella había aprendido en su estancia allí, era que el bien y el mal eran conceptos bastante similares y a la vez disímiles. Al fin y al cabo, solo conceptos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Aceptar la propuesta de Blaise? Descubrir su pasado era algo importante, seguramente había personas que la estaban buscando, que la extrañaban y la querían. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la crueldad con la que Draco la acababa de tratar, ¿podía ella olvidar las cosas buenas y desinteresadas que había hecho por ella? ¿podía darle la espalda y abandonarlo? Quizás Blaise también tenía razón en que Draco sólo había hecho todas esas cosas por conveniencia. Pero ¿y si no? Los besos, las caricias, la forma en la que le había hecho el amor las últimas dos ocasiones, desmentían a Blaise. Pero a pesar de esto, la castaña rechazaba en esos momentos todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio de letales ojos mercurio. Sentía un mar de confusión en su cabeza. Por ahora, sólo le quedaba meditar con cautela lo que debía hacer. Regresar a su verdadera vida, o continuar en los brazos del mortífago al que le debía todo en su memoria actual. Si hubiera podido salir, habría ido en busca de Brena para pedirle consejo. Blaise tardaría algunos días en regresar.

Para entonces, le tendría una respuesta.

**10.-**

La luz en el salón era tenue, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Agatha viera los lentes de media luna, los ojos azules y el largo cabello blanco de Albus Dumbledore, y una sonrisa sincera se dibujara en su rostro.

-Albus. Por fin has venido.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba un abrazo. – He estado esperándote desde que se regó la noticia de que estabas vivo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La voz de Dumbledore fue cálida y firme al responder:

-No he tardado, por el contrario; he venido justo a tiempo.

Agatha respiró profundamente.

-Así que sabes quién es la mujer que está con nosotros.

Dumbledore la miró con amabilidad.

-Puede ser que lo sepa…si mis sospechas son correctas.

Agatha indagó la mirada profunda de Dumbledore, y luego sonrió.

-Bien.- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. – Pasa, Elisa.

Un ángel oscuro ingresó al salón con las alas recogidas, y en sus brazos el cuerpo desfallecido de una mujer sumamente hermosa: de blancura pálida, con cabellos rubios y ondulados y una esbeltez admirable. Sin embargo, se notaba las malas condiciones en las que estaba: su piel estaba como oscurecida, de un pálido mortuorio, y su cabello había perdido el brillo. Elisa la colocó con delicadeza sobre un mueble. Dumbledore no se movió de donde estaba, pero pronto tanto Agatha como Elisa escucharon el nombre completo que habían estado deseando conocer:

-Narcisa Malfoy Black.


	29. La burla del destino

¡Hola! he vuelto finalmente con un capítulo -para variar- larguísimo. Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (tiene 29 pags en word) Pasan aquí muchas cosas....espero que les guste. El capítulo ha salido así de largo porque fue necesario, siempre los hago a la medida que necesitan, y éste precisó de las 29 pags. Espero no aburrirlas...en verdad. Léanlo y díganme qué les parece.

Saludos a las lectoras que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction net: wiwi, calorin, flo, jane black, pau, nahi, yaveth, salesia (jajaja tienes razón con lo de las fotos!! sale demasiado sexy, es un bombón, lo amo jaja) , macaa, anne, katia granger de malfoy, mary. BESOS! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

Por sus mensajes veo que Blaise es un personaje odiado jajaja, lo puedo entender por la metida de pata que cometió en el capítulo anterior; es que así es Blaise, venenoso, peligroso, todo un Slytherin. Personalmente, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la historia, quién sabe por qué...creo que tengo debilidad por los chicos malos..jajaja. Qué problema. En fin.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: He subido un nuevo video al blog sobre Pansy y Blaise. Debo advertir que tiene ciertos spoilers sobre esta relación, si prefieren no saber ciertas minúsculas cosas no lo vean, pero la verdad son cosas super minúsculas. El inicio del video es cuando Pansy va a casa de Blaise y hacen la apuesta de las cartas y Pansy pierde, y bueno, pasa lo que pasa. Los diálogos que escuchan, son cosas que o ya salieron en el fic, o van a decirse. Me gusta mucho este video, plantea muy bien cómo son las cosas entre ellos dos ahora. Les dejo nuevamente la dirección del blog para que vean el video: www . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com (le quitan los espacios)

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo del fic:

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**La burla del destino  
**

**1.-**

- Malfoy…- dijo Elisa en voz baja al escuchar ese nombre que le producía escalofríos. Había estado poco tiempo en la mansión de aquella familia mortía, pero había sido más que suficiente como para que ese nombre quedara marcado en sus más oscuros recuerdos.

Ni Agatha ni Dumbledore parecieron percatarse de su susurro. Los dos se estaban abstraídos: Dumbledore con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Narcisa, y Agatha intentando descifrar los más profundos pensamientos del mago que se encontraba en el salón de su castillo. Por supuesto que identificó de inmediato ese apellido: los Malfoy eran una familia cuyo nombre era bien conocido en Tirania, y Agatha estaba segura que también en las afueras del bosque. De repente arrugó el ceño y se volteó para ver a Elisa.

-¿No fueron los Malfoy los que te echaron a tu suerte en Tirania?- preguntó la bruja medieval.

Elisa asintió.

-Sí, fueron ellos.

Dumbledore se acercó a Narcisa y la examinó. Durante los segundos en los que lo hizo, nadie dijo nada. Tomó su pulso, revisó sus ojos y acercó el oído a su nariz para escuchar la intensidad de su respiración. Poco después se incorporó.

-El destino, o el azar, nos hace transitar por los caminos menos imaginados.- dijo Dumbledore mientras fijaba sus cálidos ojos azules en los de Agatha. – Cuando me relataste en tu carta la historia de Elisa, y te referiste a una mujer llamada Narcisa que estaba cautiva por los ángeles oscuros, algo me dijo que podría tratarse de la desaparecida Narcisa Malfoy. Pudo, por supuesto, no haber sido; pudo haber sido cualquier otra. Pero, resultó ser Narcisa Malfoy Black, justamente ella.

-¿Por qué hablas del destino y del azar, Albus?- preguntó Agatha. - ¿Qué tiene de importante esta mujer?

-Es evidente que los ángeles la han tomado para alimentar el bosque diariamente con sangre. Eso explica su condición actual; no temo decir que la han mantenido con vida para extraer de ella la sangre con la que mantenían su territorio saciado, mas no satisfecho. – dijo Dumbledore, ignorando la pregunta de Agatha. –Narcisa debió haber sido atraída por el bosque y luego tuvo el infortunio, o la suerte, de caer en las manos de los ángeles oscuros. Y gracias a eso, ahora está aquí.- Dumbledore sonrió y miró a Elisa. – Está aquí porque tú caíste en manos de Agatha, y le relataste tu historia, y ella te pidió que averiguaras quién era esta mujer. Luego ella me lo contó por medio de una misiva, y yo le pedí que la raptaran si fuera necesario. ¿No te parece una burla del destino, Elisa, que la única razón por la que Narcisa Malfoy está aquí es porque los Malfoy te echaron de la forma más cruel y despiadada a las profundidades del bosque?- Dumbledore rió levemente. - ¿No es una verdadera burla que hayas podido salvar a una de las Malfoy porque ellos te abandonaron en Tirania con la intención de eliminarte?

Elisa bajó la mirada y Agatha dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Albus, creo no equivocarme cuando percibo cierto entusiasmo en tu voz. ¿Es que acaso la presencia de esta mujer tiene alguna finalidad importante?

En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron y una figura cubierta por una túnica negra ingresó. Caminó a paso decidido hacia el centro del lugar en donde estaban Dumbledore, Agatha y Elisa, y pronto reveló su aspecto: cabello negro, piel pálida, y ojos oscuros inconfundibles. Severus Snape no consiguió expresar saludos a nadie porque su mirada quedó anclada en el cuerpo desfallecido de Narcisa Malfoy.

-Era ella.- dijo sin poder salir de su estupefacción. – Es ella. Está viva.

Dumbledore se dirigió a Agatha.

-Voldemort está tras la varita de sauco; sus averiguaciones pronto lo llevarán a descubrir que yo fui el dueño de ésta durante los últimos treinta años. Cuando lo haga, no le costará descubrir que Draco Malfoy es el actual dueño de la varita.

-Draco Malfoy…- dijo Agatha. – El hijo de esta mujer.

-Exactamente.- dijo Dumbledore. – Draco fue mi alumno en Hogwarts e intentó matarme, sin éxito, por supuesto. Actualmente, es un mortífago. Acaba de exiliar a su padre y de condenarlo al escarnio tanto en el mundo de los magos blancos, como en el de los negros. Es, tengo entendido, una de las manos derechas de Voldermort.

-Es un joven peligroso, por lo que veo. – dijo Agatha.

-Lo es.- dijo Dumbledore. – Pero aún así hay algo en él que lo diferencia de Voldermort y todos los otros mortífagos.

-¿Y eso es...?- inquirió Agatha.

-Su humanidad.- le respondió, esbozando una media sonrisa. – Draco Malfoy sería capaz de dar la vida por su madre. Es un hombre que entrega todo por aquellos que le importan. Y alguien que es capaz de tener tal nivel de entrega, no está del todo en el lado del mal.

-Albus.- dijo Snape en un tono de réplica. – Draco no es el mismo joven que educamos en Hogwarts. Es diferente, ha cambiado.

-Tengo…fe en él, Severus.- dijo Dumbledore fijando sus ojos en su aliado. – Sé muy bien de jóvenes con tendencias al mal que han sido arrastrados hacia la luz por algo llamado amor.- al decir esto, lo miró de forma especial.- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Snape guardó silencio y algo ligero en su mirada se encendió.

-Sé reconocer cuando no hay esperanzas con alguien.- continuó Dumbledore.- Y no me rendiré con Draco porque sé que hay posibilidades. Siempre lo supe. Y cuando bajó la varita ese día en que fingimos mi muerte, poco antes de que llegaras, lo corroboré. Por eso planeamos todo, Severus. Planeamos que el último en desarmarme fuera Draco para asegurar la varita en alguien de confianza.

-Lo hicimos porque era la mejor coartada hasta que Potter pudiera convertirse en su dueño. – completó Snape. – Déjame a Draco. Yo lo traeré aquí.

Agatha pareció sorprendida.

-¿Traerlo aquí? Albus, por favor explícame lo que está pasando.

-Draco merece saber que su madre está bien, y también tiene derecho a verla.- dijo Dumbledore. – Él y yo tendremos una charla importante. No puedo especificarte nada más, disculpa mi silencio; pero puedo decirte que Draco Malfoy es una pieza imprescindible, por ser el dueño de la varita de sauco, en el camino que estamos creando para Harry; para que Harry pueda vencer, finalmente, a Voldemort.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos cálidos en los de Snape.

-Bueno, mejor será que nos pongamos cómodos, Severus: pasaremos unos días en el hogar de la dulce Agatha.

**2.-**

La noche había llegado a Tirania y Luna aún no salía de la cúpula central de la aldea de los centauros. Harry, Ron, Fred y George habían pasado todo el día en donde los habían dejado; dos guardianes centauros los vigilaban de cerca, y aunque no parecían estar muy contentos con su presencia, les dieron alimento y se ofrecieron a encenderles una fogata cuando la tarde comenzó a caer y el frío se volvió implacable. El clima en Tirania era todo un enigma: un día hacía frío, otro calor, al día siguiente nevaba, después llovía…no había sentido alguno en los cambios de estación. Harry sospechaba que tenía que ver con la hostilidad que el bosque comenzaba a desarrollar a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el trato de sangre no se renovaba.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme en qué momento Luna se convirtió en una especie de líder?- preguntó Fred. – No sabemos nada. Estamos avanzando a ciegas.

Pero Harry no lo escuchó: había visto la figura de Luna salir de la cúpula central y avanzar hacia ellos. El moreno y los demás se levantaron bruscamente y se apresuraron a su encuentro. Luna habló antes que ninguno de ellos:

-Vámonos. Tenemos que continuar el viaje, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Con esto, la rubia se hizo camino hacia la salida de la aldea, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Un momento, Luna. Esta vez no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tienes que decirnos lo que pasó allí adentro. Somos tus amigos; estamos en esto juntos.

Luna los miró con ingenuidad, como si lo que Harry hubiera dicho fuera evidente y no comprendiera muy bien a qué iba aquel recordatorio acerca de su amistad.

-Claro que se los diré, pero no aquí. Avancemos, ¿si?- dijo la rubia mientras continuaba caminando. – Ha anochecido. Me vendría bien un vaso con leche, como los que tomábamos en Hogwarts.

Los cinco amigos caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio. La noche era espesa, pero supieron exactamente el momento en el que abandonaron las tierras de los centauros porque cruzaron el mismo árbol de los esqueletos, aquel que los había recibido un día atrás. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Harry se detuvo y todos los demás con él. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Luna.

-Es hora, Luna. ¿Qué pasó allí adentro?

-Los centauros nos apoyan.- dijo la rubia con naturalidad. – Pero hemos decidido que es mejor que continúen fingiendo que están con Voldemort. Lo que menos nos conviene es que sepa que hay un as bajo nuestras mangas y…

-¡Exactamente!- dijo Ron, colocándose al lado de Harry. - ¿Cuál es ese as, Luna? Porque nosotros no lo conocemos, sólo tú.

Luna pareció entristecerse.

-Ron…yo…no puedo decirles. – respondió en un tono de voz bajo.

-Esto es increíble.- dijo Fred apoyándose en un árbol de tronco recto.

Harry no cortó el contacto visual con Luna.

-Quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto.- le dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Luna dio uno hacia atrás.

-Harry. Por favor, confía en mí. – luego miró a los demás. – Todos confíen en mí. Hay una fuerte razón por la cual no puedo decírselos. Es demasiado peligroso. Los secretos mejor guardados con aquellos que están en pocas bocas, y ustedes son cinco.

-¿Crees que te delataríamos?- inquirió George.

-No. – respondió Luna con timidez. – Pero hablarían acerca de ello, y el bosque tiene oídos. Bastaría con que lo dijeran en voz alta sólo una vez para que todo se arruinara, todas nuestras esperanzas.- la rubia fijó sus ojos suplicantes en los de Harry. – Por favor no me presiones. No puedo decírtelo. El secreto está muy bien guardado conmigo. Dumbledore, Snape y yo estamos guardándolo muy bien para que todo salga como lo esperamos. Solo…- hizo una pausa en la que suspiró. – Harry…naciste con un gran peso sobre tus hombros. Un terrible peso, una terrible responsabilidad; pero tienes amigos…amigos que hacen lo posible por ayudarte con esa carga. Por eso estamos todos aquí, a tu lado. Por eso Dumbledore, Snape y yo guardamos el secreto: solo queremos ayudarte a restaurar la paz. Déjanos ayudarte, por favor.

Tras el discurso de Luna nadie dijo nada. Todos parecieron esperar la voz de Harry para apoyarlo en lo que fuera que decidiera. Pronto, él se colocó la capucha nuevamente sobre la cabeza y habló:

-Continuemos. Luna tiene razón: no debemos perder más tiempo.

**3.-**

Draco se levantó temprano, se colocó su túnica, sus botas y guantes de cuero negro, y salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. En el camino no tuvo ningún tipo de percance. Las esclavas comenzaban a salir seguidas por un sirviente para su entrenamiento matutino, y al cruzarse con él se pusieron nerviosas. Draco pudo sentirlo, pero no le importó. Se había levantado menos colérico que el día anterior, pero con un humor de los mil demonios. Quizás por eso, a duras penas notó que en el pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de Brena, estaba Malina. La elfa lo vio pasar y corrió rápidamente para interponerse en su camino. Sus ojos grises se chocaron con los de su primo, y notó al instante que algo había cambiado en ellos.

-Draco, tengo varias preguntas para ti.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

-Únete al club.- le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Primero quisiera saber qué está pasando con Niobe. ¿A qué se debe la escena de ayer? ¿y por qué no encuentro su puerta por ninguna parte?

-La escena de ayer se debe a que salí del sofocante grado de estupidez en el que ella me tenía sometido. Y con respecto a su puerta…la desaparecí.

Malina abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, en una expresión de indignación y a la vez, sorpresa.

-¿La has encerrado como un animal?- le preguntó, incrédula.

-A los leones se los encierra en jaulas, prima.- comentó el rubio, ácidamente, e intentó esquivar a Malina para continuar su camino, pero ella lo atrapó justo antes de que lo consiguiera.

-¿En dónde está Brena? No la encuentro y ningún sirviente es capaz de darme información alguna acerca de ella.

Draco botó aire por la boca y se sostuvo el entrecejo con los dedos de su mano derecha. Cuando fijó los ojos en su prima, parecía mucho más calmado.

-La liberé. Tuve que hacerlo. Bellatrix quería llevársela.

-¿La soltaste en Tirania?- preguntó Malina aterrorizada.

-Sí. Con una varita.- completó Draco. – Se las arreglará. Es inteligente…- se detuvo al percatarse de que había hablado de más y de que Malina lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo alguna travesura. - …para ser una sangre sucia.

-Draco…ahí estás.- dijo Malina poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio. – Ahí está el Draco que siempre conocí. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ocultarlo bajo ese disfraz? Me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera te importa el asunto de la pureza de sangre. Hasta acabas de admitir que Brena es inteligente. Es como si siempre quisieras agregar palabras duras y desagradables a tu discurso para pintarlo de un color diferente.

Draco tomó la mano de su prima con delicadeza y la sacó de su mejilla.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar, Malina. Hay asuntos que debo resolver.

Tras decir esto, caminó hasta casi el final del pasillo, y frente a la pared lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la puerta de la habitación de Niobe apareciera nuevamente. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Hermione despierta, mirando a través de la ventana abarrotada. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron con resentimiento en Draco, pero él le devolvió una mirada mucho más fuerte y fría.

En el arte de miradas asesinas, nadie lo superaba.

Aún así, no era odio lo que Hermione veía en los ojos de Draco; ya había visto la expresión y el color que éstos tomaban cuando albergaban odio, lo había visto cuando sucedió lo de Lucius. No era odio lo que veía en sus ojos en esos momentos; era rabia, una rabia inconmensurable, resentimiento, y…¿dolor? No estaba muy segura. Quizás veía lo que quería ver.

-Sígueme.- dijo Draco en un tono de voz seco e impersonal.

Y ella, tras tomar su espada y ponerla en su funda, lo siguió.

**4.-**

- Vete.- dijo Blaise mientras se incorporaba y dejaba a una exuberante rubia semidesnuda sobre la cama. Tomó su camisa y se la puso rápidamente, y mientras la abotonaba levantó la mirada para ver a la chica inmóvil sobre el colchón. - ¿Eres sorda o estúpida?

La rubia se sentó.

-Es que no entiendo qué hice mal.- dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo. – Dijiste que ya estabas bien, Blaise; que te habías recuperado y que tenías muchas ganas de…

-Sé muy bien lo que dije.- respondió Blaise, irritado. – Y es cierto. Tengo muchas ganas. Pero no contigo. Ahora vete.

La rubia agarró sus cosas, bastante ofendida, y se fue azotando la puerta. Automáticamente después, Blaise soltó un golpe sobre la pared, y ésta se agrietó. Antes se habría lastimado por hacer aquello, pero ahora no. Su cuerpo era distinto. Soltó un grito de rabia y pateó la mesita de noche. Había sido incapaz de tener sexo con Greta, una de sus compañeras sexuales favoritas. Simplemente no consiguió hacerlo. Su "serpiente", como la llamaba Pansy, no se sintió interesada. ¿Desde cuándo le sucedía eso? Su serpiente siempre estaba interesada, para ser precisos, las 24 horas al día estaba lista para atacar a cualquier mujer medianamente atractiva. Adoraba a las mujeres, esa era la realidad. Jamás le había sucedido algo como lo que le acababa de pasar. No tenía sentido. Estaba furioso. Miró sobre la cómoda el frasco con el líquido que lo ayudaría con el dolor de su próxima y primera transformación en licántropo y sintió la ira tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Estaba casi seguro de que sus problemas sexuales se debían a los cambios que estaba sufriendo, no había otra explicación.

Sin embargo, la noche en la que tuvo relaciones con Pansy no sólo una, sino varias veces a lo largo de por lo menos cuatro horas de placer, su "serpiente" no tuvo problema alguno.

-Lo que me faltaba.- dijo Blaise, dirigiéndose a su órgano predilecto.

La puerta se abrió y un sirviente se asomó.

-Señor, el joven Jack está abajo.

Blaise se terminó de abotonar la camisa y salió descalzo hacia el salón. La tenía fuera del pantalón negro, y el cabello lacio y negro desordenado. Cuando llegó, Jack lo observó con poco interés.

-Veo que ya te recuperaste de tu estado poco natural de abstinencia.- comentó Jack, desde el mueble.

-Era hora. ¿No crees?- dijo Blaise esbozando una sonrisa burlona y falsa. – El hecho de que ahora sea un licántropo, no significa que no pueda continuar con el hilo natural de mi existencia.

Jack sonrió.

-¡Vaya, vaya!, así que por fin admites que eres un licántropo. Hemos dado un paso hacia adelante. Hasta hace unos pocos días no tolerabas tocar el tema siquiera.

-Digamos que estaba aún pasando el trago amargo.- dijo Blaise sirviéndose una copa de vino. - ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.- dijo Jack. – No puedo creer que todo haya acabado de esta manera.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que hayamos tenido tan mala suerte con Narcisa.- dijo Blaise, sentándose en uno de los muebles.

Jack clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él.

-No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que el compromiso de Draco y Pansy esté anulado.

Blaise tragó lentamente el vino que tenía dentro de su boca, y comenzó a jugar con la copa de forma indiferente. Sin embargo, algo sutil en su expresión varió, pero fue imperceptible.

-No estoy sorprendido.- dijo Blaise pausadamente. – Draco tiene un enfermizo fetiche por sangre sucias gryffindorianas amigas de Harry Potter. Nunca se mereció a Pansy.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho hacer tan abiertamente un halago a Pansy.- dijo Jack. – Pero tienes razón; nunca se la mereció.

Blaise fijó sus ojos miel en los de su amigo.

-Qué conveniente para ti. ¿No crees?- dijo el moreno, dejando la copa sobre una mesa. – Ahora el camino está libre.

Jack no cortó el contacto visual cuando le contestó:

-No sé de qué hablas, Zabini.

Blaise soltó una risa burlona.

-Somos mejores amigos desde siempre, Jack. Hemos crecido juntos y te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces. ¿Crees que no sé de tu historia con Pansy? Si es que así se le puede llamar a lo que tuvieron.

Jack tomó la copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa y se la acabó de un solo sorbo. Luego volvió a enfrentar a Blaise.

-No hay una historia entre Pansy y yo. Pudo haber una, pero no la hubo. Ella se comprometió con Draco, y allí acabó toda posibilidad.

Blaise lo miró con un poco de irritación.

-Así que no llamas historia el haber sido el primer hombre de Pansy; el que la convirtió en una mujer.

Jack lo miró sorprendido, y en sus ojos verdes algo se ensombreció.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- le preguntó con agresividad. – Nadie sabe lo que sucedió esa tarde a excepción de Pansy y yo.

Blaise sonrió, pero había una sombra en su sonrisa.

-Jack, esa tarde Pansy preguntó por ti a cada Slytherin. Yo te vi salir, así que le dije que estabas en las afueras de Hogwarts. Poco después recordé que tú y yo teníamos que ponernos al día en pociones, así que salí a buscarte también. Cuando di contigo en la zona superficial del bosque, ya había comenzado a llover, y tenías a Pansy pegada a un tronco mientras la besabas. – Blaise se detuvo como si el recuerdo le produjera incomodidad, pero se recuperó rápidamente. – No me quedé a ver y opté por regresar a la sala común. Después llegaste tú, y más tarde ella. Lo único que nunca comprendí fue por qué después de haberse entregado por completo a ti, Pansy decidió darle el sí a Draco esa misma tarde.

-No viste nada. Pudo haber sido un beso nada más.- dijo Jack, molesto.

-Oh vamos; te dejé con ella. ¿La tocaste? Y luego la hiciste tuya.

Jack se levantó el mueble y caminó hacia el bar para servirse de una botella cuyo nombre era Fuego de Dragón. Blaise continuó impasible.

-¿Por qué le dio el sí a Draco?- preguntó Blaise, interesado. – Vamos, ¿qué le hiciste?

-La rechacé. Después de lo que pasó, la rechacé.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió Blaise. – Siempre estuviste loco por ella. Las otras chicas eran solo diversión; a Pansy la venerabas. Tal era tu respeto hacia ella que ni siquiera la tocaste hasta que supiste que ibas a perderla.

Jack se volteó y fijó sus ojos verdes en los de Blaise.

-Estaba furioso porque ella le había dicho a Draco que iba a pensar su respuesta. Yo era inmaduro, un niño; había asumido que Pansy era mía, y me molestaba que se hubiera atrevido a decirle que pensaría su respuesta. – dijo Jack mientras tomaba un poco de la botella Fuego de Dragón. – En mi mente era algo implícito que Pansy y yo nos casaríamos, pero nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que…

-Nunca pensaste que alguien más pondría sus ojos sobre ella.- completó Blaise mientras se levantaba del mueble. – Fuiste un verdadero imbécil, Jack.

-Repito: era un niño.- dijo el mortífago, avergonzado de sí mismo. – Creía que tenía el mundo en la palma de mi mano y que Pansy era…

-Un objeto.- volvió a completar Blaise. Parecía sumamente molesto. – Tanto tú, como Draco, han sido unos idiotas.

-No, un objeto jamás.- respondió Jack. – Yo la amaba.

-¿Ya no?- inquirió el moreno, con interés.

-Pansy y yo… es un asunto que no te concierne.- le respondió, pero no con agresividad. – Y ya deja de hacerme preguntas. A veces eres tan molesto como un hermano menor.

Blaise esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Menor? Soy dos meses mayor a ti, Jack.

-Pues no lo pareces.

**5.-**

Draco y Hermione cabalgaron por el bosque hasta el árbol de la dríada sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Ingresaron al tronco y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron en lo que la castaña reconoció como el Callejón Diagon. Algo en su memoria se removió y pudo por ello identificar esos caminos. Las tiendas que ahora estaban vacías y destruidas le produjeron un vacío en el pecho. Todo había sido saqueado y las únicas personas que transitaban por entre las tiendas eran mendigos. Hermione se ajustó el antifaz; Draco se lo había hecho poner justo antes de llegar al Callejón Diagon. Caminó tras él a una distancia prudente y el rubio avanzó con rapidez; sin embargo, de vez en cuando se volteaba para asegurarse de que ella no estuviera demasiado lejos. Hermione no tenía idea de a dónde iban, ni qué iban a hacer, pero preguntarle a Draco habría sido un error, estaba segura. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Pronto, varios encapuchados se le unieron a Draco en su caminata. Al principio Hermione se asustó, pero al ver que para el rubio parecía ser algo natural guardó silencio y continuó siguiéndole el paso. Llegaron frente a una enorme tienda de vidrios rotos. En la entrada los esperaban aún más encapuchados. La castaña dedujo rápidamente que eran mortífagos y tembló de forma ligera, pero Draco pudo percibirlo. Trató de mantener la calma y respiró profundamente. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha: a su lado estaban otras esclavas guerreras con sus respectivos antifaces. Todas miraban al suelo, sumisas; algunas tenían cicatrices en los brazos. Hermione bajó la mirada y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Sintió una tristeza infinita.

Draco notó de inmediato el cambio en la expresión de la castaña y fue presa de una sensación amarga. Se arrepintió de haberla llevado hasta allí, de forzarla a ver en lo que el mundo se había convertido. Sin embargo, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente de inmediato: ¿por qué tenía que sentir aquello por ella cuando él no era nada más que una herramienta en sus planes? El recuerdo de lo sucedido le removió la herida reciente. Se sentía como un imbécil al haber permitido que lo embaucara de tal forma. Lo había traicionado y desobedecido. A él no le debía importar nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Además, ya era una mujer y no la niña que caminaba resguardada por Potter y Weasley en Hogwarts.

Que aprendiera a soportar la realidad.

-Al entrar nos vamos a encontrar con los subsecretarios y los aliados menores de la Orden.- dijo uno de los mortífagos. – Hay que eliminarlos para acceder a los miembros que se encuentran en el piso superior. ¿Entendido?

-Faltan Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Jack Spencer.- dijo una voz femenina.

-Se disculparon. Tenían un asunto qué resolver.- contestó el mortío. – Comencemos.

Hermione vio cómo uno de los mortífagos se acercó a la entrada de la tienda y con un hechizo la hizo desaparecer: ante ellos ya no había una tienda en ruinas, sino un edificio de mármol blanco bastante imponente.

_-¡Bombarda!_- exclamó uno de los mortíos.

Y la entrada explotó en pedazos.

Los mortífagos y Draco corrieron hacia el interior del edificio y tanto Hermione como las otras esclavas siguieron a sus amos sacando sus artefactos de defensa. Adentro, era el infierno; muchas personas gritaban y lanzaban hechizos a los mortífagos, pero éstos se defendían con maldiciones imperdonables. Hermione permaneció estática, incapaz de reaccionar, cuando un hombre cayó muerto a unos pocos metros de donde ella estaba. Las esclavas habían comenzado a atacar, defendiendo las espaldas de sus amos, pero Hermione no podía dejar de escuchar los gritos, las expresiones de odio, los quejidos, el ruido insoportable de batalla…

-¡No me importa que sean inocentes! ¡Ahora son asesinas!- gritó un hombre mientras avanzaba hacia Hermione con la varita en alto.

-¡Crucio!- gritó Draco, lanzándole un hechizo antes de que pudiera lastimar a Hermione.

El rubio observó al hombre retorcerse en el suelo con indiferencia, y luego escuchó un grito a su espalda y el sonido de una espada clavándose en la carne de alguien. Draco se volteó y vio a un joven en el suelo y a Hermione con su espada desenvainada, manchada de sangre. La castaña respiraba agitadamente, pero sostenía su arma con firmeza. Aquel hombre había estado a punto de matar a Draco, mas no lo consiguió; Hermione reaccionó justo a tiempo para impedirlo. Lo atravesó son su espada tal y como lo había hecho meses atrás con varios empleados del Ministerio de Magia. No lo dudó ni un instante.

Draco la miró fijamente y por un segundo toda la gente en aquel edificio, los gritos, la batalla, desaparecieron, y no hubo nada más que sus ojos marrones, grandes y brillantes, a través del antifaz blanco. No alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna porque una voz familiar lo hizo salir de su abstracción:

-¿Malfoy?- dijo un joven a unos pocos metros, desarmado.

Draco reconoció esas mejillas regordetas, esos ojos pequeños y esa postura a la vez firme y temblorosa. Su reacción fue instantánea: tomó a Hermione por el brazo y al joven por el cuello de la camisa y se deslizó con ellos detrás de un gran pilar, ocultándose de los demás. El joven se sacudió intentando soltarse. Había algo en su rostro que le resultaba terriblemente familiar a Hermione, pero no supo precisar qué.

-¡Suéltame mortífago! ¡No aprendiste nada de Hogwarts!

-¡Cierra la boca, Longbottom! ¡Te estoy ayudando a escapar!- le gritó Draco, colérico.

Neville enmudeció, y su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Estoy sin varita. Es tu día de suerte Malfoy: puedes matarme.

Los hechizos mortales seguían retumbando por las paredes del edificio.

-Escucha, imbécil. Puedes tomar mi ayuda, o morir dentro de este lugar de mala muerte. Tú decides. Créeme, me importa poco lo que pueda sucederte.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil pero aferrada al brazo de Draco. Longbottom…ese apellido también le sonaba familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado muchas veces antes. ¿Sería eso posible?

-Justo detrás de ti hay un túnel que da a la parte trasera del callejón. Sal ahora; te cubriré.- dijo Draco.

-No soy como tú, Malfoy.- dijo Neville. Su rostro estaba lívido.- Yo no abandono a mis compañeros.

Draco lanzó un suspiro lleno de hastío.

-¿Y crees que les serás de mucha ayuda desarmado? Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos es salir y pedir ayuda. Nadie sabe que los estamos atacando, pero si le avisas a los civiles que se encuentran alojados en Gringotts te ayudarán sin dudarlo. – le explicó. - ¡No tengo todo el día, Longbottom! ¡Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta!

Neville estaba estupefacto, y casi sin creérselo todavía, salió disparado hacia el túnel que Draco le había señalado. El rubio impidió, desde atrás del pilar, que varios mortífagos lo siguieran lanzándoles hechizos Confundus. Una vez que cumplió su cometido apoyó la cabeza en el pilar y soltó un quejido de dolor. Hermione notó que tenía una herida bastante profunda en el brazo. ¿Cuándo se la había hecho? Probablemente cuando ingresaron, pensó.

Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Draco, olvidando el abismo que los separaba, y le preguntó con angustia:

-¿Estás bien?

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella; el mercurio parecía haber aminorado de repente.

-¿Te importa o es sólo una pregunta retórica? – le respondió él de forma incisiva.

Hermione retiró la mano del rostro del rubio, ofendida por su respuesta. ¿Acaso no era evidente que había matado por él? ¿Para defenderlo? ¿Acaso en verdad no se daba cuenta?

Draco continuó mirándola.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Te importa, o es sólo una pregunta retórica?- lo imitó ella, con sarcasmo.

Unos nuevos gritos de batalla los alertaron. Draco se levantó y tomó a Hermione de la mano.

-No te separes de mí ni un instante. ¿Entendido?

La castaña asintió.

-Y no quiero que vuelvas a usar esa espada, al menos que sea estrictamente necesario.- le ordenó. No sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba ver a Hermione forzada a cometer actos violentos cuando su personalidad la inclinaba a hacer todo lo contrario.

Draco se asomó y pudo ver a nuevos civiles luchando contra los mortífagos. Longbottom había sido rápido. Los mortífagos estaban en desventaja numéricamente, y las sirenas de la policía mágica terminaron por forzarlos a retirarse.

-¡RETIRADA!- gritaron varios mortífagos.

-Mierda.- dijo Draco. – Hay que salir de aquí.

Draco corrió con Hermione lanzando hechizos bloqueadores que los protegieron de los ataques hacia el túnel por el que había escapado Neville. Justo al llegar chocaron de frente con una mortífaga rubia, despeinada y con algunos rasguños en su túnica, pero de una belleza indudable. Draco la observó sorprendido y ella pareció estarlo también.

-¡Draco!- exclamó entre contenta y preocupada por la situación. – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Astoria.- dijo el rubio empujándola por el túnel. – Ya tendremos tiempo para saludarnos apropiadamente, ahora corre.

Hermione, Draco y Astoria llegaron a la parte trasera del Callejón Diagon, en donde varios magos y mortífagos corrían huyendo de la policía mágica. Draco tomó a las dos chicas y se escabulló con ellas a lo largo de unos estrechos callejones hasta que llegaron a un muro elevado. El rubio tocó tres ladrillos y se abrió un pasadizo que los llevó a un nuevo Callejón; uno incluso más sombrío que el Diagon.

-Aquí no nos buscarán.- dijo Astoria. – Ni siquiera la policía mágica se atrevería a ingresar en el Callejón Knockturn en ésta época.

_Callejón Knockturn_. Aquel nombre le produjo escalofríos a Hermione, pero no supo muy bien si fue por algún recuerdo perdido, o por la simple apariencia oscura de ese lugar. Draco y Astoria avanzaron adelante y ella los siguió en silencio. Pronto se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

-Comamos algo, Draco.- dijo Astoria. – De cualquier forma no podemos volver hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando las cosas en el Callejón Diagon se normalicen.

El rubio asintió y entró junto a la mortía al restaurante. Hermione los siguió. Adentro se sentaron en una mesa de dos, y la castaña se vio forzada a permanecer de pie. No tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a aquella mortífaga, así que se mantuvo callada y la examinó disimuladamente. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, era alta, y sus ojos eran almendrados. Hermione dejó el escrutinio cuando se percató de que su mano aún temblaba por la reciente batalla. Pensó en el hombre al que había herido, quizás de muerte, en el edificio; habría querido sentirse culpable, pero la realidad era que no experimentaba remordimiento alguno. Si la escena se hubiera repetido, ella habría defendido a Draco de la misma manera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que el rubio le había hecho a su cabeza?

Astoria miró a Hermione de forma fugaz y se dirigió a Draco, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Dile a tu esclava que se siente en alguna parte. Tiene muy mal aspecto. No quiero pasar por la escena de que se desmaye en medio del almuerzo.- dijo la rubia, sacándose los guantes y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Draco no volteó a ver a la castaña.

-No es necesario. Ella es fuerte, más de lo que aparenta.- dijo con indiferencia, e inmediatamente cambió de tema. – Me alegra verte.

Los ojos almendrados de Astoria brillaron con intensidad.

-No más que a mí.- le dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Hermione pensó que aquella era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en lo que guardaba de memoria. ¿Podía la belleza residir en personas con ideas tan violentas y elitistas? Sí, ella misma lo había comprobado al vivir con los Malfoy: definitivamente el mal y el bien (si es que en verdad existían) no tenían nada que ver con la belleza. – Me enteré de que rompiste tu compromiso con Pansy. Debo decir que la noticia no me produjo ningún tipo de malestar. A Pansy nunca le agradé, y para ser honesta, tampoco hice méritos para conseguir su afecto. Extraño, ¿no crees? Teníamos tantas cosas en común. Bueno, en realidad sólo una: tú.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y enlazó las manos atrás de su cuerpo, apretándolas. Draco había terminado su compromiso con Pansy. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¿Había sido antes, o después de su último encuentro con la mortía en la mansión? Notó, con sorpresa, que la noticia le resultó agradable.

-Supongo que teníamos en común lo único que Pansy no quería tener en común con nadie.- dijo Astoria justo cuando el mesero se acercó a pedir la orden. – Denos dos Raclette's, y vino tinto para acompañar. ¡Ah! Y para el señor un Crème brûlée de postre; le encanta.

Hermione sintió una molestia extraña al escuchar a Astoria hablar con tanta propiedad sobre los gustos de Draco. Era evidente que se conocían de antes, y que sabía ciertas cosas que ella desconocía. No pudo evitar ser presa de una sensación amarga al percatarse de que no sabía cosas básicas acerca de Draco; su plato favorito, su color favorito, cómo le gustaba tomar ciertas bebidas, ni su estación preferida…nada. ¿Por qué le dolía algo tan absurdo como aquello? No podía explicárselo, pero era un sentimiento real.

-No quiero hablar de Pansy. – dijo Draco en un tono decaído, pero en seguida recobró el interés. – ¿Qué tal Berlín?

-Espectacular.- dijo Astoria abriendo los ojos de forma dramática y pestañeando. – Pero debo decir que viajar sola durante casi un año termina por ser desalentador. No se compara a cuando nos escapamos por tu cumpleaños a Noruega. ¿Recuerdas? Después de probar esa infusión de hongos arcoíris quedamos con el mismo grado de lucidez de un niño de cuatro años vendado en pleno centro de Londres. ¡Aún no puedo creer que te baterías a duelo con ese vikingo! ¡Era un gigante!

Draco sonrió y a Hermione se le formó un agujero en el pecho: nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de aquella manera tan natural y sincera. Esa sonrisa no era para ella, sino para Astoria.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- dijo Draco en un tono de voz casual. Hermione nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo. Parecía bastante entretenido y, ¿contento? – Probablemente habría muerto si no hubiera estado totalmente drogado. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo logré vencerlo.

-Yo sí lo recuerdo, pero créeme, no quieres saberlo.- le dijo riendo y colocándose el cabello atrás de las orejas. – ¡Por toda la magia existente! Debo estar espantosa.- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio.

Draco la observó detenidamente.

-Espantosa no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirte.- dijo finalmente.

Astoria sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Cuál usarías, entonces?

-Deslumbrante.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente y se topó con el filo de una mesa. Ni Draco ni Astoria se percataron de ello: parecían haberse olvidado de la presencia de la castaña. Era la primera vez que se sentía ignorada, verdaderamente ignorada, por Draco. Astoria deslizó su mano por encima de la mesa y la colocó sobre la del rubio. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para sacarle a Hermione lo poco que le quedaba de aire.

-Yo también podría usar algunas palabras para describirte. Pero son un poco impúdicas, y ya sabes, soy una mujer de modales aristocráticos.- dijo Astoria, haciendo una mímica teatral sin dejar de acariciar seductoramente la mano de Draco. Los dos sonrieron, y luego se miraron en silencio durante algunos segundos. – No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas roto tu compromiso, Draco. Nunca me detuvo antes, claro. Pero ahora no tengo que devolverte.

Por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, Draco volteó a ver a Hermione; pero su mirada fue rápida, fugaz, como para comprobar que ella seguía allí, y luego volvió a los ojos almendrados de Astoria.

Fue entonces y no antes, cuando Hermione supo con certeza y sin lugar a dudas, que esa sensación amarga, ese agujero en el pecho, tenía un solo e inequívoco nombre:

Celos.

**6.-**

Brena se detuvo frente a una gran laguna y suspiró. Tenía calor y no había cosa que deseara más que humedecer su rostro con agua fría. Había estado caminando durante las últimas diez horas; el corcel huyó cuando una estampida de arpías voló hasta ennegrecer el cielo. Por suerte, el tránsito en el bosque le había resultado relativamente fácil gracias a la varita que Draco le proporcionó. Al principio fue reticente en usarla; no sabía si recordaba cómo hacerlo. Pero pronto descubrió que ningún tipo de obliviate era capaz de hacerle olvidar lo que llevaba en su sangre: la magia. Y se sintió feliz, casi eufórica, cuando pudo lanzar los primeros hechizos con una impecabilidad digna de elogios.

Toda aquella novedad con respecto a la magia no la cegaba a la realidad: tenía que hallar pronto a alguien que la ayudara a salir del bosque, o bien encontrar una ciudad en donde guarecerse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tirania era un bosque hostil, y las bestias que habitaban en él también lo eran. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, pero nadie podía saber qué le deparaba el futuro en tierras tan peligrosas.

De vez en cuando, Brena pensaba en Niobe. Habría querido despedirse, pero no hubo tiempo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba tranquila al saber que ella continuaba en manos de Draco Malfoy. Antes eso habría sido motivo de preocupación, pero no ahora. Draco había revelado un lado humano que Brena jamás creyó que existía en él. Además, estaba segura de que se había enamorado de Niobe; lo supo desde el incidente de la sala de torturas. Pondría ambas manos en el fuego para asegurar que Draco Malfoy era capaz de dejarse matar antes de que le tocaran un solo cabello a su amiga. Eso la tranquilizaba: Niobe no podía estar en mejores brazos.

Brena se arrodilló sobre la tierra húmeda de la orilla y hundió las manos en el agua hasta llenar un pequeño pozo sobre sus palmas. Se llevó el agua fresca al rostro, y las gotas resbalaron de su mentón al cuello. Sonrió. Así que así se sentía ser libre.

Cuando abrió los ojos algo había cambiado en la laguna. Justo en el centro, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, sobresalía una especie de helecho. Brena estaba segura de que no había estado ahí unos minutos antes. ¿Habría sobresalido del agua repentinamente? Lo observó durante nos segundos, y entonces algo parecido a un brazo surgió bruscamente cerca de la orilla en donde ella descansaba, salpicándole agua y echándola hacia atrás. Brena pegó un pequeño grito y cayó de espaldas. Se golpeó la cabeza con la tierra, pero pudo incorporarse tras un momento de confusión, y ver frente a ella un brazo de piel blanca y moreteada, como la de un cadáver, extendido hacia el cielo. Más allá, lo que había creído un helecho fue surgiendo hasta tomar la forma de cabellos y mostrar una frente y unos ojos acuosos. Cerca de ella, el brazo se volvió a hundir, pero salió inmediatamente otra mujer de cabellos de helechos y ojos acuosos.

-Sirenas…- dijo en voz baja y temerosa.

Brena trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero se resbaló en la humedad de la tierra. Del agua continuaban emergiendo mujeres de torsos desnudos, senos pequeños y venosos, y piel escamosa. Sus manos eran como las de cualquier anfibio, y se extendían frente a ella como si la estuvieran llamando. Brena volvió a intentar arrastrarse lejos de la orilla, pero esta vez una mano húmeda y firme la asió por el tobillo, y de un solo movimiento la tiró hacia las profundidades del agua.

No muy lejos de allí, Harry, Ron, Luna, Fred y George detuvieron el paso. Los cinco amigos intercambiaron miradas silentes, pero significativas.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí.- dijo Harry. – Fue un grito.

-De una mujer.- dijo Fred. – Quizás alguien necesite ayuda.

-Un momento.- dijo Ron, interviniendo. - ¿Y si es una trampa del bosque? No debería sorprendernos que…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Luna corrió en la dirección diagonal a donde se encontraban de forma veloz, y sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Luna!- gritaron los chicos al unísono, y partieron tras ella.

Luna corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltando raíces que sobresalían del suelo y empujando ramas frondosas. Algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de una trampa, que en verdad alguien estaba en peligro. Iba tocando los troncos de los árboles, y éstos le susurraban a dónde dirigirse, hasta que pronto se vio frente a una laguna en donde alcanzó a ver unas pocas burbujas reventarse en la superficie, para luego quedar lisa e imperturbable.

El segundo en llegar fue George. Luna se aferró al brazo del gemelo y clavó sus uñas en él.

-¡Sácala! ¡Se está ahogando! ¡Sácala!- le gritó con desesperación.

George no lo pensó dos veces.

Cuando los demás llegaron encontraron a Luna con la mirada clavada en el agua, angustiada y con los brazos enlazados alrededor de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Y George?- preguntó Fred, preocupado.

-Son sirenas.- susurró Luna como para sí misma. – Son demasiadas. Hay que hacer algo.

La rubia avanzó hacia la orilla, se dejó caer al suelo y clavó los dedos en la tierra. Harry, Ron y Fred tambalearon tras un temblor de tierra que sucedió justo después de la acción de Luna. El temblor se extendió sobre la superficie del agua creando hondas y luego, de repente, llegaron los gritos: cientos de gritos agudos que forzaron a Harry, Ron y Fred a taparse los oídos para protegerse. Luna permaneció imperturbable, con los dedos enterrados, fijos en la piel de Tirania. En cuestión de segundos, George surgió del agua con una mujer entre sus brazos y se arrastró hacia la orilla. Luna lo ayudó.

Harry, Ron y Fred corrieron hacia ellos de inmediato. George vomitó agua y tosió fuertemente, pero no soltó ni un momento a la mujer de cabellos negros y largos que yacía entre sus brazos. El cabello le cubría el rostro, por lo que no pudo verla; pero se dirigió a su boca y le dio respiración mientras masajeaba su pecho. Pronto, la mujer comenzó a toser y a botar agua por la boca.

-Está viva.- dijo Ron sonriendo. – Eso estuvo condenadamente cerca.

George retiró con delicadeza el cabello largo que aún cubría el rostro de la chica, muy en el fondo, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba. El sabor y la suavidad de esos labios se lo revelaron, pero la idea le pareció tan imposible que la abandonó al instante. Sin embargo, una vez que el rostro quedó expuesto a la luz de la tarde, George sintió como si el mundo y el tiempo se hubieran detenido al igual que su corazón y todos los órganos dentro de su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, y sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Gabrielle, acarició sus mejillas, su frente y sus labios, como si quisiera asir esa imagen antes de despertar. Pero luego ella volvió a toser y a estremecerse entre sus brazos; sus ojos se abrieron dejando al descubierto ese azul profundo y eléctrico, y se clavaron en los miel de George antes de volver a cerrarse. Entonces a George le sobrevino una sensación de adrenalina que se disparó dentro de él como un estallido. Las voces de sus amigos le llegaron lejanas, como a través de un túnel:

-¿George? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron.

No responde.- dijo Harry. - ¿Ella se desmayó?

-Era de esperarse. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua.- comentó Ron.

Fred dio un paso hacia adelante y observó a Gabrielle con detenimiento. Su rostro parecía sumergido entre la confusión y la sorpresa.

-George.- dijo con voz firme. – Tú conoces a esta chica. Es la que viste en la niebla cuando abandonamos Halt Mich.

Luna tenía una expresión inquisitiva, pero no por lo que Fred había dicho; ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el vestuario de Gabrielle.

-¿Por qué lleva un kimono? ¿No es eso…oriental?- preguntó en voz alta, con ingenuidad.

-Es el uniforme que usan los mortífagos con sus esclavas guerreras.- dijo Harry, tomando una expresión seria. – Ron y yo nos tuvimos que batir unas cuantas veces antes de que encontraran a Hermione con mortíos que iban resguardados por ellas. Era casi imposible enfrentárseles porque las usaban como escudos.

-La conoces, ¿verdad?- insistió Fred con la mirada fija en su hermano. Pero George continuaba mirando a Gabrielle en silencio, como si no existiera nadie más.

-Si la conoce, mejor para ella. Así podrá ayudarla a recordar.- dijo Ron. – Las esclavas guerreras son tratadas con obliviate cuando empiezan sus funciones. No debe recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado.

-¿Se habrá escapado de la mansión de algún mortífago?- preguntó Luna.

-Es lo más probable. – respondió Harry.

-Claro.- continuó Ron. – No pensarás que la liberaron. ¿O sí?- dijo el pelirrojo, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Luna tomó la varita de Gabrielle y la secó en con su ropa. – Ni que le dieron esa varita para que se protegiera. Un mortífago altruista…qué absurdo. Eso sólo pasa en las películas o en las novelas que lee mi madre.

Todos guardaron silencio. George continuó abstraído, pero había escuchado muy bien lo que Ron había dicho acerca del obliviate. ¿Sería posible que ella no recordase nada de lo que vivieron? De repente, aún con la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba, tuvo una sensación clara de vacío y soledad. Ahora que la tenía de vuelta, asirla entre sus brazos no le resultaba suficiente. Era como si estuviera tocando a un fantasma, a un reflejo de la Gabrielle que él conoció; tan sólo una sombra, una huella.

-Tenemos que avanzar. ¿Crees que puedas cargarla, George?- preguntó Harry.

George asintió y la levantó en brazos sin el menor inconveniente, parecía como si estuviera levantando a un pequeño gato y no a un ser humano. Justo antes de partir, Ron se detuvo en seco:

-Sirenas.- dijo en voz alta. – ¡También es uno de los clanes que tenemos que visitar! ¿Es este su territorio?

-No, esta laguna es demasiado pequeña.- respondió Fred. – Pero según el mapa…- el pelirrojo tomó el pergamino del bolsillo de su gemelo. - …estamos cerca.

**7.-**

Después de una interminable charla, Draco y Astoria pagaron y salieron del restaurante. Hermione no pudo sentirse más aliviada al poder mover sus piernas otra vez; había estado de pie durante una hora y media aproximadamente, viéndolos comer –ella no había probado bocado desde el día anterior por la mañana-, pero lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna, fue escucharlos conversar. Trató de abstraerse, y cuando aquello no funcionó, intentó despreciar a Draco por ser un mortífago, un asesino, por haberla insultado y tratado como un animal, y por ocultarle su pasado. Quería verlo como un monstruo para no sentir celos cada vez que Astoria acariciaba la mano del rubio, o deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda ligeramente ancha o por sus brazos de músculos moderados y definidos. Quería verlo así, pero no podía porque cuando lo intentaba, involuntariamente, aparecía ante ella la imagen de Draco salvándola de los lobos; de Draco sacándola de la sala de torturas, de Draco en el bosque ordenándole que se fuera, que lo dejara, pero que corriera y salvara su propia vida; de Draco perdonándole la vida a su padre, de Draco liberando a los esclavos de la sala de torturas, de Draco ayudando a aquel joven Longbottom, de Draco a través de los ojos de Narcisa, de lo que ella había escrito en su diario; ese Draco aún existía, ella lo conocía, pero también cohabitaba con el otro Draco, el oscuro. Los dos vivían en el mismo cuerpo. Y al final, a pesar de todo, ella veía a través de esa oscuridad y siempre encontraba pequeños resplandores, como estrellas en una noche en el desierto.

Lamentablemente, Draco estaba plagado de ellas.

Ante su inminente fracaso optó por tratar de entender la realidad, su realidad: ella era una mestiza, una esclava; él, un mortífago poderoso e influyente, un sangre pura desde la raíz. Estaban en época de guerra. ¿Qué posibilidades existía entre dos personajes tan disímiles? ¿Qué importaba si Draco sentía o no algo hacia ella? ¿Qué importaba si no sólo la veía como una esclava? Si en verdad le tenía cierto aprecio, Draco era mucho más inteligente que ella al decidir reprimirlo y nunca mencionarlo en voz alta. ¿Para qué consolidar algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza? Esa sensación amarga que la poseía cada vez que Astoria lo tocaba de algún modo debía desaparecer, o al menos, ser ignorada. Ella debía enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba, en lo que sí tenía pies y cabeza: desentrañar el misterio de su pasado.

Una vez que racionalizó el asunto de este modo, encontró cierto alivio en sus cavilaciones. Pero pronto, cuando vio a Draco y a Astoria metros más adelante reír de forma natural, tan cómodos el uno con el otro, la tristeza volvió. _Míralos bien, Niobe, es con mujeres como ella con quien él debe estar. Mortífago y mortífaga. Tal para cual._

-Este parece ser un buen lugar.- dijo Astoria mientras ingresaba a un hotel que tenía en la entrada gárgolas de cuervos. Draco la siguió.

En el interior el recepcionista tenía los dos dientes frontales bañados en oro. Sonrió lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera fijarse en ellos. El techo del lugar era elevado y la recepción amplia, pero no muy colorida. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan oscuro con los mortífagos? La pregunta se la hizo a sí misma, y le causó cierta hilaridad.

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Sí, necesitamos hospedarnos esta noche. – dijo Draco, echándole un vistazo al lugar de forma despectiva. Evidentemente, no estaba complacido con las instalaciones.

-Lamento decirles que sólo tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles, y son matrimoniales.- dijo el recepcionista, nuevamente mostrando sus dientes de oro.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

-Si quieres podemos seguir buscando.- le dijo a Draco. Pero el rubio echó su hombro hacia atrás formando un círculo en el aire, como si tratara de aliviar algún tipo de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Hermione recordó la herida en el brazo de Draco.

-No, ya no quiero caminar más.- le respondió, y luego se dirigió al recepcionista. – Las tomamos.

-Muy bien señor. ¿A nombre de quiénes anoto la primera habitación?

Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy.- dijo el rubio.

Atrás de él, Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Listo. ¿Y la segunda habitación a nombre de…?

-De quién sea. No es relevante.- dijo Draco recobrando su tono seco y brutal. Luego caminó hacia las escaleras y dejó que Astoria recibiera las llaves. Antes de seguirlo, la rubia le susurró al recepcionista:

-Póngalo a nombre de Sangre Sucia X. Es suficiente.

**8.-**

- Señorita Pansy, el joven Jack está en el salón.- dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa y corrió al espejo. Después de verificar que estaba aceptable, hizo su camino escaleras abajo. Aquella visita era justo lo que necesitaba. Después de su ruptura con Draco, de haber despertado al lado de Zabini, de haberse transformado durante una hora en una impura, y de haber fracasado en el rescate de Narcisa, definitivamente lo único que le vendría bien era hablar con el castaño de ojos verdes. Era curioso, pero verlo solía ser suficiente para animarla. Él tenía ese poder sobre ella.

Cuando llegó al salón, Jack la esperaba de pie.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me visitas.- dijo la morena empezando la conversación.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Jack, fijando sus ojos verdes pantanosos en los de ella.

La mirada de Pansy se ensombreció.

-Normal. No puedo decir que estoy pasando por uno de mis mejores momentos, precisamente.- le respondió mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles. – Después de todo, Draco y yo hemos sido novios durante años.

Jack caminó y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Tú nunca te dejas vencer por nada. Eres una Slytherin.- le dijo, sonriéndole.

Pansy rió.

-Es verdad. Supongo que hierva mala nunca muere.- dijo la morena. – Además la realidad es que Draco no está enamorado de mí. Fue lo mejor.

-Draco es un hombre ciego.- dijo Jack, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Su mirada tomó una intensidad que logró estremecer a Pansy. – Quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, voy a estar siempre. Cuando quieras. Para lo que quieras.

Después de aquellas palabras siguió un momento de silencio. Los dos tenían sus miradas fijas en el otro, y parecían no querer arruinar la extraña conexión que había surgido entre ellos. De repente, Pansy puso su mano en el pecho de Jack y se acercó a sus labios. Lo que sucedió fue como un golpe para ella; Jack la evadió y retrocedió, evidentemente haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pansy permaneció estática durante unos segundos, y luego soltó una risa de incredulidad.

-Claro. Olvidé que para ti soy sólo una amiga.- le dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del mueble.

Jack demoró unos cuantos segundos en responder.

-Sabes muy bien que no es así, que siempre has sido más que eso. Ya tenemos casi diecinueve años; no nos hagamos los que no sabemos la verdad.

-Pero eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿recuerdas? Ese día en el bosque después de….- Pansy se interrumpió y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba molesta.

-Te mentí y lo sabes. Es imposible que no lo supieras. Y tú no esperaste ni dos segundos para irte con mi mejor amigo.- le sacó en cara mientras se levantaba bruscamente del mueble.

-Sí lo supe y quise vengarme de ti por haberme tratado como una basura. Tienes razón, soy una Slytherin después de todo.- le espetó Pansy, con rabia. – Puedes irte Jack. No quiero tu compasión y tu amistad en este momento me es inútil.

Jack respiró profundamente. Su rictus era serio.

-Si no te besé y violé en ese mueble no es porque no lo desee, Pansy.- le dijo en una actitud severa. – Es porque no es lo correcto. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Acabas de terminar con Draco y no quiero que empecemos lo nuestro sobre los restos de tu relación con él. Primero debes deshacerte de ellos, recuperarte de los daños.

Pansy soltó una carcajada frívola.

-¿Recuperarme de los daños? ¿Tú qué sabes de mis heridas, Jack Spencer? Te informo que eres el responsable de gran parte de ellas.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él lentamente, desafiante. – Te diré lo que pienso: quieres esperar a tener algo conmigo no por mí, ni mucho menos por ti; es por Draco. Te parece desleal besarme, tocarme, hacerme tuya cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que uno de tus mejores amigos terminó su relación conmigo. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Jack guardó silencio y cortó el contacto visual con Pansy. La morena se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él y lo miró de frente.

-Claro que es por eso.- susurró sin dejar de mirarlo. – Siempre piensas en todos y pones a todos encima de mí y de lo que dices sentir.

- Fuiste tú la que se comprometió con mi mejor amigo. No te permito que me digas que no me importas. – dijo Jack enfrentándola nuevamente. En sus ojos había rencor. – Draco es mi amigo y no voy a irrespetarlo convirtiéndote en mi mujer días después de su ruptura contigo.

- ¿Acaso no te has preguntado una sola vez qué es lo que realmente necesito? ¿Si en verdad necesito este tiempo que me exiges o si lo que en verdad requiero es de una vez por todas sentir que significo algo para alguien?- Pansy se alejó de él dando varios pasos hacia atrás. - ¡Estoy harta! ¡Cansada hasta el hastío de sentirme vacía! No quiero esperar. No tengo por qué esperar. Merezco esto ahora.

Jack la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

-No hay vuelta atrás, Pansy. Los dos cometimos nuestros errores, y no podemos ignorarlos. Es inútil seguir discutiéndolo; no voy a traicionar a Draco. No soy esa clase de hombre.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú eres la clase de hombre que se traiciona a sí mismo, y a lo que siente. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no esperes forzarme a tomármelo contigo. Quizás cuando estés listo yo haya dejado de estarlo para siempre.

Jack elevó el mentón sin dejar de mirar a Pansy. Entre ellos había tan solo un metro de distancia, pero emocionalmente nunca estuvieron más lejos. El mortífago caminó hacia la salida, y al cruzarse con ella sus hombros se rozaron. Se detuvo unos centímetros atrás de Pansy.

-Tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos en el Callejón Diagon. El ataque a los miembros de la orden falló. Ve a casa de Blaise y fórzalo a tomar la poción sedante. Hasta que consigamos a alguien que sea capaz de hacer la poción matalobos, es lo único que tiene a su favor.

Con esto, Jack se dirigió a la salida y desapareció. Pansy cerró los ojos, y ninguno de los sirvientes logró adivinar que lo hizo para retener las lágrimas.

**9.-**

Antes de ser encerrada en la habitación que le asignaron del hotel, Hermione vio por la ventana del pasillo el sol de la tarde apagándose. Draco se encargó de desaparecer la puerta de su alcoba y de abarrotar la pequeña ventana que había a un lado de su cama. Una vez allí, sola, Hermione se metió al baño y tomó una ducha que consiguió relajarla, aunque no quitarle el sabor amargo de la presencia de Astoria y de su nueva situación con el rubio. Intentó olvidar el asunto cuando vio por entre los barrotes de la ventana que ya había anochecido. Su estómago rugió y se sintió descompuesta: ya había pasado más 24 horas desde la última vez que probó bocado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

En la habitación de al lado, Astoria terminaba de curar el brazo de Draco mientras él mordía un pedazo de tela para sofocar el impulso de quejarse.

-Vaya que te hirieron con una maldición poderosa.- dijo la rubia, por fin soltando el brazo aliviado de Draco. – Claro que no contaron con que te encontrarías conmigo, una experta medimaga.

-No te has graduado, Astoria.- dijo Draco otorgándole una media sonrisa mientras se volvía a poner la camisa.

-Pero no lo necesito. Soy excelente.- respondió la rubia con egocentría. – Cuando la guerra termine me graduaré de medimaga con honores, ya lo verás.

Draco pareció pensativo.

-¿No te cansas de todo esto? De la guerra.

Astoria no pareció comprenderlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él suspiró.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Una vez que Draco se abotonó la camisa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Astoria.

-Voy a llevarle algo de comer a Niobe. No ha comido nada en todo el día.- dijo el rubio con naturalidad, casi sin percatarse de que estaba hablando con una mortífaga.

Astoria levantó una ceja.

-¿Niobe? ¿La llamas por un nombre? Como si fuera…una persona.- dijo la rubia, y luego rió sonoramente. – Estás lleno de sorpresas Draco. Bueno. Supongo que algo tiene que comer si pretende seguir sirviéndote. Te esperaré.

Draco le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y salió.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la puerta apareciendo en la pared. Sintió el corazón anidado en la garganta por los nervios que le producía saber que era Draco. ¿Qué podía querer ahora? Había supuesto que no se verían hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando pudieran volver al Callejón Diagon y al árbol de la dríada. Se alisó el kimono y se echó hacia atrás unos mechones de cabello húmedo que le caían a los lados del rostro. Respiró profundamente.

A penas Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos grises repasaron la habitación con cierto desprecio y luego se fijaron en ella; su expresión se tornó distinta, como si hubiera hallado algo entre esas cuatro paredes que le interesara. Draco caminó hacia Hermione sin cortar el contacto visual, y ella retrocedió instintivamente hasta pegarse contra la mesita de noche. El rubio avanzó, pero se desvió justo a unos pocos centímetros de ella, y con un hechizo hizo aparecer sobre la cama una bandeja de plata con comida.

-Come.- le dijo en un tono de voz seco.

-No tengo apetito, gracias.- le respondió ella, mintiéndole, y sin saber muy bien por qué. "_Olvídate de tu orgullo, Niobe. Estás muriéndote de hambre. Come y calla.", _pensó, pero su postura siguió siendo intransigente.

-No seas ridícula. No has comido nada en todo el día.- le dijo Draco, empezando a fastidiarse. – Quiero ir a mi habitación y dormir, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que acabes con todo lo que hay en esa bandeja. Mientras más te demores, más voy a irritarme. Así que comienza ahora, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de mi mal humor.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

-Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a eso.- murmuró, pero Draco la escuchó perfectamente.

El rubio tomó una silla y se sentó mientras Hermione comenzaba a comer. La castaña quería devorar cada uno de los alimentos allí servidos, pero contrario a sus deseos, masticó y deglutió lentamente cada pedazo, demorándose todo lo posible. Tampoco supo muy bien por qué hizo aquello: quizás porque quería fastidiarlo, y esa era la única forma que encontraba para hacerlo.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello tirándolo hacia atrás, pero los mismos mechones rubios que logró hacer desaparecer de su frente por unos segundos, volvieron a caer. Mientras comía, Hermione notó que la herida en el brazo del mortífago había desaparecido.

-¿Vas a demorarte toda la noche? – le preguntó Draco en un tono duro.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras, no estoy rogando por tu compañía.- le respondió Hermione. – Te dije que no tenía apetito. Hago lo mejor que puedo por acabar con esto.

-Créeeme, no hay nada que quisiera más que salir de aquí. Pero como no puedo confiar en tu palabra, tengo que asegurarme de que comas.

-Creo que los dos tenemos en común eso de no poder confiar en la palabra del otro.- le respondió ella, incisivamente.

Draco tomó una expresión seria y la miró fijamente.

-Tranquila, Niobe. Pronto sabrás todo sobre tu pasado, volverás con los tuyos y serás libre. No tengo intención alguna de retenerte. Nunca la tuve.

Cuando pronunció las dos últimas palabras algo parecido a una sombra oscureció su rostro. Hermione de repente sintió un vacío.

-Si desde siempre pensaste decirme quién era y liberarme, ¿entonces por qué me mentiste?- le preguntó ella con cierto rencor y dolor en el tono de su voz.

Draco la penetró con su mirada insondable y grisácea, y ella se sintió violentada, irrumpida por una fuerza desconocida. Lo que salió de los labios del mortífago fue algo más que inesperado:

-Porque quería conservarte conmigo el mayor tiempo posible.- le respondió, y ella contuvo la respiración. Aquella era la primera vez que él le hablaba de forma sincera y transparente. Podía verlo en sus ojos: la barrera se había desvanecido. – Porque tu pasado va a alejarte de mí para siempre, y si eso tenía que pasar, quería que fuera después, y no antes. Quería dilatar lo inevitable.

Hermione pudo escuchar los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón rompiéndole el pecho. Draco continuó mirándola con seriedad, y la barrera en su mirada volvió a surgir; implacable.

-Para ser precisos, al principio sólo lo hice por diversión. Nunca estuviste en mis planes, pero tuve que incluirte. Tú te incluiste en ellos.- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la silla. – No te preocupes: no pienso volver a tocarte. Ya no tienes que fingir, puedes mostrarme todo el desprecio que sientes sin reprimirte. Eso no va a cambiar mis planes. Sabrás tu pasado, y serás libre. Tus deseos se cumplirán, como siempre.- le dijo con cierto rencor.- Mientras tanto, te haré el favor de librarte de mi presencia durante lo que nos queda de tiempo juntos.

Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta y Hermione se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con firmeza, pero conteniendo las lágrimas. - ¿Qué eres? No te entiendo. Todo lo que siempre he querido desde que tengo memoria es entenderte pero no puedo; no puedo conocerte. Eres imposible. – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. – Has nublado mi mente; no puedo ver, no puedo pensar, no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Por eso querías escapar? ¿Por eso desobedeciste mis reglas e irrumpiste en el estudio cuando te lo prohibí terminantemente?- dijo él con rabia mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡No! ¡Nunca quise escapar!- gritó Hermione, furiosa consigo misma. - ¡Debería haberlo querido, pero no! Todo lo que quería era averiguar los secretos que me ocultas desde siempre. Los secretos que veo en tus ojos y que eres incapaz de revelar.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

Los secretos…- repitió en voz baja. – No importa cuáles fueron tus intenciones, ni cuáles fueron las mías. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar para que abriéramos los ojos. Tú eres….- Draco se contuvo justo antes de decir "Hermione Granger". - …y yo soy Draco Malfoy, un mortífago. Mi vida es esta oscuridad, esta guerra, esta muerte. Lo que estábamos haciendo…compartir la misma cama, fingir que nada más importaba, todo eso es absurdo. Te has estado aferrando a mí porque no recuerdas nada más, porque soy lo único en tu memoria. Y yo me he aferrado a ti por…

Hermione dio un paso adelante.

-¿Por…?- le insistió ella.

Draco la miró fríamente.

-Por un capricho.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-¿Un capricho? Así que a eso se reduce todo.- le dijo con resentimiento.

-Tú también me nublaste la mente, Niobe.- sus ojos grises brillaron con intensidad. – Pero se acabó. Todo terminó. Mis planes están a punto de finiquitarse; he hecho a Lucius pagar, y Voldemort ha hallado a mi madre. Una vez que la tenga de vuelta me encargaré de ti, y luego del trato. Será el fin.

-Un capricho…- repitió Hermione, como si no hubiera escuchado nada más que eso. Lo miró de forma altiva y con lágrimas en los ojos que por supuesto, no soltó. – Quizás tengas razón; quizás me he aferrado a ti porque eres lo único en mi memoria. Tal vez cuando recuerde mi pasado no seas nada. No signifiques nada.

Draco sintió aquellas palabras como puñaladas en el centro de su pecho y cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos. Cuando los abrió, en ellos apareció el reflejo del rostro de Hermione. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener una postura indiferente, pero en su rostro había pequeños rasgos que lo delataban.

-Vendré a buscarte temprano. Debes estar lista.- le dijo en un tono de voz firme e insensible.

Luego abrió la puerta y se fue.

Hermione sintió como si se estuviera ahogando y se llevó la mano al pecho. Todo pareció perder sentido y se dio cuenta de que temblaba, y de que aquel dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo era mil veces más insoportable que la mordida del dragón, o que cualquier crucio.

Cuando Draco entró su habitación, Astoria lo esperaba en una pijama de seda. La rubia se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo de forma intensa, pero él no le correspondió. Con delicadeza la alejó de él.

-Esta noche no puedo. Perdóname.- le dijo con una voz temblorosa y derrotada.

Astoria lo miró preocupada; Draco tenía una expresión de desolación y dolor que jamás le había visto antes. Ella más que nadie sabía que preguntarle no serviría de nada, así que lo abrazó tiernamente y lo ayudó a despojarse de su camisa, de su pantalón y de sus zapatos. Lo llevó a la ducha y lo bañó en agua caliente, acariciándolo, pero Draco no reaccionó; tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras le enjabonaba la espalda y el vapor del agua caliente se expandía entre ellos como niebla, logró escuchar varias veces cómo él susurraba para sí mismo un nombre incompleto: _"…mione…mione…"_.

Cuando terminó de bañarlo, le colocó algo cómodo y lo acostó en la cama. Ella se durmió a su lado, agotada, pero él no logró conciliar el sueño; se despertó varias veces a lo largo de la madrugada, incómodo, porque sin quererlo se había acostumbrado al olor de los cabellos castaños y salvajes de Hermione sobre su almohada y a la suavidad de su respiración, rítmica, armoniosa, casi musical, cerca de su oído.

**10.-**

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Pansy entró a la mansión Zabini. Estaba exhausta y cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada, un sirviente la recibió nervioso.

-Señorita…qué bueno que vino. El señor está comportándose de una forma extraña.

-Ya veré qué puedo hacer por él.- dijo la morena mientras seguía su camino hasta el salón. Allí vio a Blaise, justo dirigiéndose al bar, con la camisa fuera de sus pantalones y el cabello negro desordenado. Pansy contuvo la respiración: todo el lugar estaba destruido, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la sala de los Zabini.

Blaise la miró con fastidio y luego fue directo a las pocas botellas de alcohol que se habían salvado del desastre.

-Qué quieres.- le dijo de forma ruda, pero eliminando el tono de pregunta. – Lamento informarte que no estoy de ánimos para responderte sexualmente, si es a eso a lo que viniste.

Pansy continuó observando los muebles volteados, los adornos rotos y los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo con la boca abierta. Se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédula.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu casa? ¿Estás enloqueciendo o qué?- le preguntó, ignorando el comentario anterior del moreno.

Blaise abrió una botella y buscó entre los vidrios rotos una copa que se hubiera salvado. Encontró una y sonrió.

-Esto no es nada; espera a cuando me convierta en licántropo.- dijo Blaise, pero la sonrisa burlona de su rostro de borró tan pronto pronunció la última palabra. – Vete.

Pansy lo miró molesta y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Deja de ser un niño, Blaise. ¿Crees que comportarte como un maldito adolescente va a quitarte la licantropía?

-Largo.- dijo mientras tomaba de la copa.

-¡Tienes que tomar la poción sedante, Blaise! Si no lo haces, vas a sufrir muy pronto los dolores de la transformación, y van a ser tan terribles que…

-Los espero con ansias.- dijo Blaise, furioso. – Déjame adivinar: te mandó Jack y viniste a hacer el papel de fiel amiga.

-Sí, me envió Jack.- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos. – Pero no vine por eso. Ahora deja de embriagarte y vamos a tomar esa poción. – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

Blaise lanzó la botella en el suelo y miles de vidrios de esparcieron por el aire y por el suelo, forzando a Pansy a retroceder y a alejarse de él.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! No voy a beber esa poción y no necesito de tu lástima. Voy a arreglármelas solo con mi nueva…condición.

Pansy lo miró enojada y caminó por encima de los vidrios rotos hacia él.

-Eres un estúpido. No me inspirarías lástima ni aunque volvieras a nacer, Zabini. Te conozco demasiado como para tenértela.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos estás aquí? – le preguntó, entre desafiante y furioso.

-¡Porque me preocupas, idiota!

A Blaise, la respuesta de Pansy lo tomó por sorpresa; no dijo nada durante algunos segundos y cuando intentó moverse, se tambaleó por el alcohol ingerido. Pansy entornó los ojos.

-¿Es que todo se soluciona para ti bebiendo?- le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo ponía alrededor de su cuello. – Apóyate en mí. Vamos a tu habitación.

-No quiero ser un maldito licántropo, Pans… - dijo en voz baja y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena mientras avanzaban hacia la escalera.

-Vas a estar bien, Blaise.- le dijo ella, sintiendo un poco de ternura hacia él. E inmediatamente le pareció extraño; Blaise inspiraba muchas cosas en otros, pero nunca ternura.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Blaise se desplomó sobre la cama y Pansy tomó el frasco con la poción sedante. Se sentó al lado del mortífago y le pidió que abriera la boca.

-¿Vas a besarme, princesa?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa burlona, que por alguna razón que Pansy no pudo comprender, le sacó una sonrisa a ella.

-Ni en tus sueños, Zabini. Tu suerte fue de sólo una noche. Quiero que bebas la poción.- le dijo mientras acercaba el frasco abierto a la boca de Blaise, pero él la evitó sin cortar el contacto visual.

-La tomaré con una condición.- le dijo. – Que te quedes esta noche conmigo.

Pansy lo miró severamente y Blaise se apresuró a completar:

-No pienso tocarte ni hacerte nada. Es solo que…no quiero estar solo.- le dijo mirándola profundamente. En su rostro no había ni rastro de sonrisa, y Pansy supo que estaba hablando en serio, que estaba sufriendo por su nueva condición, y que lo único que deseaba era compañía.

-Está bien. Pero debes beberla toda.- dijo la morena, finalmente.

Blaise abrió la boca en respuesta, y Pansy sonrió: parecía un niño.

Una vez que la bebió, se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y quedó dormido en el lado derecho de la cama. Pansy sólo alcanzó a sacarse las botas, porque ni bien se movió y Blaise la usó como almohada, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena. Pansy suspiró y se reprendió por haber aceptado un trato tan incómodo para ella. Culpó a Zabini y su actitud caprichosa durante unos minutos, pero luego, cuando escuchó su respiración profunda y serena, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el cabello negro desordenado del chico, y acariciarle la cabeza hasta que ella también se quedó dormida.

**11.-**

Hermione se despertó con el alba, de modo que estuvo lista cuando Draco y Astoria fueron por ella. Los dos mortífagos pagaron la cuenta al recepcionista y salieron a las calles del Callejón Knockturn. Astoria y Draco conversaron amenamente todo el trayecto, pero Hermione no pudo escucharlos debido al ruido de la gente rematando objetos mágicos en lo que parecía ser una subasta ilegal de elementos exóticos o prohibidos. Tuvo ganas de curiosear por ahí, y en varias ocasiones trató de caminar lento para observar mejor lo que aquellos magos y brujas vendían, pero Draco no se lo permitió; cada cinco minutos el rubio se volteaba para forzarla a acelerar el paso con tan solo una mirada. Unos metros más adelante le pidió que se colocara el antifaz, pero Hermione lo buscó en los bolsillos de su kimono infructuosamente: lo había olvidado en el hotel. Esto hizo que tanto Draco como Astoria aceleraran el paso a un mayor ritmo. En cuestión de minutos estuvieron apartados del mercado negro y volvieron a quedar frente al muro que los llevaría al Callejón Diagon.

-Hasta aquí te acompaño, Draco.- dijo Astoria sonriéndole. – Mi hermana Daphne debe estar esperándome en Borgin y Burkes. Allí tenemos un pasadizo secreto por el que llegamos a Londres con facilidad.

"_¿Entonces por qué te quedaste todo este tiempo?",_ pensó Hermione. Luego vio cómo la rubia besó ligera y rápidamente a Draco en los labios y el estómago se le removió. _"Claro, por eso."_

-Adiós.- le dijo Draco. – Ten cuidado.

-Siempre.- le respondió mientras se alejaba. Pronto, su figura esbelta desapareció.

A Draco no le tomó más de dos segundos abrir el muro, y cuando pusieron los pies en el Callejón Diagon, Hermione notó que todo había vuelto a ser como antes del incidente con los mortífagos. El rubio avanzó por caminos que ella pudo reconocer hasta que llegaron al punto de partida. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Hermione sintió que la cercanía iba a hacerla desfallecer.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

Todo a su alrededor se transformó y ya no estuvieron más en el Callejón Diagon, sino en el interior del árbol de la dríada. Draco la soltó inmediatamente y salió. La castaña se aferró a la madera para no caer y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué era necesario tan solo que él la tocara para que ella perdiera la estabilidad en todos los sentidos de la palabra? El recuerdo de las palabras de Draco de la noche pasada regresó a ella de forma latente, y se sintió increíblemente vacía.

-Apresúrate.- le dijo Draco desde afuera. – Tenemos que….

A Hermione le pareció extraña la brusca interrupción de Draco y salió del tronco tan rápido como pudo. Se quedó estupefacta al ver un rostro que reconoció muy bien, a unos metros de donde se encontraban ella y Draco. Ese cabello negro, esa piel pálida y esos ojos oscuros la hicieron rememorar la reunión de mortíos a la que asistió meses atrás. Sí, lo reconocía de entonces. Jamás podría olvidar esa expresión.

-No voy a entregártela, Snape.- dijo Draco colocándose frente a Hermione. – No quiero enfrentarme a ti, pero si es necesario, lo haré.

Snape no se movió de su puesto.

-Te equivocas, Draco. No vengo por ella, sino por ti.- le dijo como arrastrando las palabras.

Draco intentó leer las intenciones de su ex profesor, pero no consiguió hacerlo; durante años creyó que era un mortífago, seguidor de Voldemort a cien por ciento, y hacía poco tiempo se había enterado de que en realidad era un infiltrado, un aliado del bando contrario, y que Dumbledore estaba con vida. Severus Snape era un enigma sin respuesta.

-Voy a repetirlo: no quiero enfrentarme a ti. Déjame continuar mi camino y haremos como si nuestro encuentro no hubiese existido jamás.

-No puedo hacer eso.

Instintivamente, Hermione cubrió el mango de su espada con sus dedos.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que batirnos a duelo.- dijo Draco sacando su varita. – Debo advertirte que ya no soy inofensivo como en Hogwarts.

-Draco, no soy tu enemigo.- dijo Snape. – Debes acompañarme.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – le preguntó con la varita elevada.

Snape dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Porque voy a llevarte donde está tu madre.


	30. El reencuentro

_!Hola! ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por los reviews y mil perdones por los días de espera. Es que este capítulo me ha tomado mi tiempo, ha sido realmente difícil de escribir, me ha sacado canas de todos los colores existintes, e incluso imaginarios jaja. Bueno, no quiero extenderme; también es un capítulo bien largo. Quiero advertirles que quizás no les guste mucho este capítulo porque no hay tanto Draco/Hermione como en los otros. Es decir, sí hay, pero lo que más sucede son los reencuentros y bueno, no les quiero arruinar el chapter así que me callo antes de que diga algo que no debo decir. Solo les aviso eso, y que es un chapter con mucha acción y cosas transcendentales. El próximo chapter sí tendrá mucho más Draco/Hermione, pero aquí necesitaba que estas cosas sucedieran. En fin. Ojalá les guste de cualquier forma :) Es sin duda el capítulo que más me ha costado hacer, hasta ahora._

_Agradecimientos a las lectoras que no tienen cuenta: salesia (mil gracias!, me encantan tus comentarios del fic! te voy a responder al mail más detalladamente. Por cierto, gracias por avisarme lo del plagio. Me pasé por allí. Besitos) Saf, El, rosy, yaveth, angelidicitta, flo, sacrilegio, ire, carolin, maria, mary, allison, nahi, kikio shacklebot, maria, seria, MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO._

_Estoy haciendo un video trailer promocional del final del fic. En cuanto lo tenga lo subiré al blog, y les avisaré por aquí para que lo vean. Besitos! Espero que disfruten el chapter:_

**Capítulo XXIX**

**El reencuentro  
**

**1.-**

Blaise se despertó lentamente con un ligero aroma femenino en la punta de su nariz acariciando de forma agradable su -ahora más que nunca- desarrollado sentido del olfato. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos; hacía días que no dormía tan placenteramente. Sintió bajo su oído la respiración rítmica de Pansy y la calidez de su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón la imaginó desnuda y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, muy característica de su personalidad. Tenía un hambre voraz; quería desayunar de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y se sentó perezosamente, estirando los brazos y bostezando. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego vio a Pansy, durmiendo a su lado. Su falda larga se había levantado durante la noche, y ahora dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas y apetecibles hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Blaise recordó cómo esas piernas lo habían enlazado pidiendo más tan sólo unas noches atrás. No despegó su mirada de las piernas de Pansy sino hasta cuando sintió un ligero movimiento en su zona baja; ligero al principio, pero luego fuerte y poco dubitativo. Zabini lanzó un respingo de incredulidad.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿No funcionas con Greta desnuda, pero sí con las piernas de Pansy? ¡Eres increíble!- le susurró, molesto, a su serpiente.

Pansy soltó un suspiro y se acomodó de un lado. Blaise observó con atención sus labios semi abiertos, invitándolo al beso. La imagen vívida de esos mismos labios abriéndose para soltar un gemido mientras él la penetraba llegó a su mente, y fue demasiado para soportar. ¿Desde cuándo Pansy le resultaba tan irresistiblemente atractiva? Unos labios semi abiertos y un vistazo a sus piernas había sido suficiente como para encender su lujuria de una forma poderosa, cuando hacía menos de un día ni las más lascivas acciones de Greta consiguieron moverle un músculo. De repente, Blaise se sintió irritado y decepcionado. Pansy abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los de él y le sonrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, pero me sentiría mejor si te fueras.- le dijo Blaise en tono neutral mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Pansy borró la sonrisa de su rostro y entornó los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al lobito que está tan huraño el día de hoy?- le preguntó de forma sarcástica y burlona, casi como él lo habría hecho.

Blaise se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Nada, princesa, es solo que tengo cosas qué hacer.- le respondió fingiendo poco interés y sonriéndole de vuelta. – Y la próxima vez que me digas lobo, o peor aún, el diminutivo de éste, te arrepentirás.

Pansy levantó una ceja.

-Lo mismo digo: si vuelves a llamarme princesa, te arrepentirás.- la morena se levantó de la cama y se arregló la falda. Blaise se sintió aliviado. - ¿Y se puede saber qué son esas cosas que tienes que hacer?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró uno de los sirvientes.

-Amo, están esperándolo abajo las señoritas Lucinda y Brunilda.

Blaise esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Hazlas pasar en cuanto ella se vaya.- dijo Blaise, señalando a Pansy como si se tratara de alguien sin importancia. – Se irá pronto.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió. Pansy estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Las gemelas Cassimov?- la morena parecía furiosa y curiosamente, ofendida. - ¿Esos ogros son las cosas que tienes que hacer?

Blaise se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Yo no les diría ogros; no cuando tienen esas curvas. – le dijo, y luego fijó sus ojos en ella. – No me digas que estás celosa, princesa.

Pansy soltó una carcajada excesiva y falsa.

-¿Celosa? ¡Por favor, Zabini! Puedes meter tu serpiente en donde quieras, no me importa en lo absoluto.- le dijo rápidamente, mientras se colocaba las botas con brusquedad. - Tus gustos son deplorables. Casi prefiero a Astoria por encima de esas gorgonas.

-Astoria es otro pastel muy dulce.- dijo Blaise cerrando los ojos, como si deseara visualizarla mentalmente. - Entiendo perfectamente a Draco cuando se permitía esos pequeños deslices con ella.

Pansy recibió aquellas palabras como un golpe. La indignación tomó posesión de todo su cuerpo y tembló. Rabiosa, caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó para mirar a Blaise con una sonrisa artificial.

-Espero que cuando te conviertas en un asqueroso perro le pidas ayuda a alguien más para que te quite las pulgas y las garrapatas, porque ya tuve suficiente de cuidar a un licántropo.- le espetó de forma hiriente, y antes de que Blaise pudiera decirle algo, se fue azotando la puerta.

-¡Parkinson vuelve aquí!- gritó Blaise furioso, pero ella ya se había ido.

El moreno lanzó una maldición y pegó a la pared con el puño cerrado, creando una grieta en el muro. Respiró profundamente y poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello negro. Tenía que admitir que adoraba lo venenosa que Pansy podía llegar a ser, incluso con él.

**2.-**

Brena sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta, como si hubiera tragado ácido, y se movió ligeramente, sin abrir los párpados. ¿Había estado durmiendo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Escuchó voces a su alrededor, pero le llegaban confusas e inentendibles. Luego de unos segundos pudo comprender algunas de las oraciones pronunciadas por distintas voces:

-Tranquilos, se está despertando.

-¿Crees que esté bien? Tal vez le duele algo.

-No le duele nada.

-Mira cómo encoge el entrecejo…te digo que algo le duele.

-Habrá que preguntarle.

-Sé algo de medimagia. Leí algunos artículos cuando buscaba información acerca de las ranas lunares y los nargles. Estaban en la misma revista.

-Luna, no existe tal cosa como las ranas lunares y los nargles. Lo que sí existe es esta chica, y hay que ayudarla, no matarla con tus conocimientos de medimagia.

-Tal vez necesita un poco de aire.

-Bueno, no se lo estamos dando. Apartémonos un poco.

-George, mira si tiene fiebre.

-¿Ah?

-George, reacciona. ¿Crees que tenga fiebre?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo, pequeño genio?

-Pues tocándola. Y sí, soy un genio.

-Ow, Ronnie está contestón.

-Cállate Fred.

-Tócala, George.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

George se inclinó junto a Brena, aún aturdido e incrédulo de que fuera su Gabrielle. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del sentimiento amargo y del miedo que le provocaba pensar en cuál sería su reacción al despertar. Era un hecho que no lo recordaría. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿contarle cómo se conocieron y cómo se amaron? Aquellas cosas no estaban hechas para ser contadas sino para ser vividas. ¿Y si no recordaba nunca? Casi prefería que no despertara para no ver el vacío de sus ojos cuando éstos se posaran sobre él, como en un extraño.

-Apresúrate George.- dijo Ron, impaciente.

George estiró su mano derecha hacia la frente de Brena. Ni bien la hubo rozado y ella se levantó bruscamente, empujándolo y empuñando su varita contra él. Harry, Ron, Luna y Fred sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia, pero ella no cedió ni un centímetro. George la miró intensamente. Brena clavó sus ojos azules en el grupo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó sin bajar la varita.

-Puedes bajar la varita, no te haremos daño.- dijo Luna.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no parece.- les dijo Brena señalando con la mirada sus varitas levantadas y empuñadas hacia ella.

-Bueno, tú haces lo mismo con uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Harry, interviniendo. Brena tenía la punta de su varita clavada en el mentón de George.

-Exactamente. Es mi rehén, así que bajen sus varitas. No, mejor déjenlas en el suelo.- dijo la morena, desconfiada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Ron mientras se inclinaba con los demás y dejaba su varita en sobre la tierra. – Sabía que debíamos haberla dejado con las sirenas.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquellas criaturas, varias imágenes volvieron a la mente de Brena en forma de ráfaga. Recordó su accidente y haber estado segura que sería su fin cuando unos brazos la tomaron y la halaron hacia la superficie. Sus ojos azules tomaron una expresión diferente, menos amenazadora, y luego se fijaron en la cicatriz de Harry.

-¿Harry Potter?- preguntó como al viento.

-Al menos recuerda cosas de cultura general.- dijo Fred a sus amigos, luego se dirigió a ella. – Sí, es Harry Potter, y nosotros somos sus camaradas. Estamos aquí para luchar contra Lord Voldemort, salvar a los magos y brujas mestizas y bla, bla, bla, bla.

Brena fijó entonces, por primera vez desde que despertó, sus ojos en los de su rehén y sintió un extraño choque de electricidad. Fue como ver una réplica del pelirrojo que estaba un metro atrás, pero a la vez, identificaba diferencias como la forma de sus miradas. La intensidad de esos ojos miel a tan sólo unos centímetros la estremeció. Recordó su estancia en el agua, sofocándose, siendo tirada por los tobillos hacia el fondo de la laguna, y unos brazos fuertes asiéndola por la cintura. Pudo ver vagamente unos cabellos rojos y esos mismos ojos, mirándola bajo el agua. Era él y no cabía duda.

-Fuiste tú quien me sacó del agua…- dijo ella en un tono tímido y bajando la varita. George no dijo nada durante unos segundos; continuaba indagando dentro de sus ojos azules eléctricos.

Fred intervino:

-Sí, él te salvó; precisamente al que estabas apuntando con una varita segundos atrás.- le dijo en forma de reclamo.

Sin cortar el contacto visual con George, Brena sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento. Tienen que entender que Tirania no es precisamente un parque de diversiones. Aquí no sabes en quién puedes confiar. Sólo estaba asegurándome de que todo estaba bien.

Ron miró a Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo supo distinguir a George y a Fred? ¡Ni siquiera mamá puede hacerlo!

George retrocedió dos pasos y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones.

-Supongo que mis amigos pueden recoger sus varitas del suelo ahora, ¿verdad?- preguntó George a Brena con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿O vas a seguir amenazándonos?

-Dije que lo sentía, pelirrojo.- dijo Brena sonriendo, y continuó mirándolo con atención casi obsesiva. – Gracias por lo de la laguna.

-¿Te refieres a lo de salvarte de una muerte inminente? Por nada.- respondió George, y sintió que algo indomable en su interior se encendía. No quiso decir nada más porque supo que si lo hacía, su voz temblaría, de modo que guardó silencio por unos minutos. No entendía cómo su humor había cambiado repentinamente al ver nuevamente el color de los ojos de Gabrielle y escuchar el sonido de su voz. Su ánimo melancólico y apesadumbrado se había esfumado casi de inmediato, dando paso a una seguridad y a una certeza indiscutible: si ella no lo recordaba, él haría que ella lo hiciese. No importaba cuánto tiempo requiriera, lo conseguiría por encima de cualquier costo. No era hora de perder las esperanzas; él era un Weasley, y los Weasley nunca se rendían.

-Quizás ahora puedas contarle que la conoces de antes, George.- dijo Ron como si se tratara de algo irrelevante. – Tal vez ella recuerde algo si le dices…

-Cierra la boca Ron.- dijo George mirando furioso a su hermano menor. Tenía que ser él quien metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

Brena clavó aún más sus ojos en George y avanzó hacia él con una nueva expresión en su rostro que denotaba intriga y anhelo.

-¿Me conoces de antes? Mi primer nombre es Gabrielle, es todo lo que sé de mi pasado. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Me conoces?

George lanzó un respingo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía lanzarle así como así la historia de su pasado, al menos no la completa historia. No podía decirle que su familia entera estaba muerta, que encontró el cadáver de su hermana entre los escombros de lo que fue su propio hogar. Si iba a ayudarla a recordar, debía ser cauteloso, y delicado con una verdad que no sólo era dulce sino también amarga y dolorosa.

-Sí, te conozco de antes Gabrielle. Nos conocimos en nuestra búsqueda por un ave mágica legendaria, el Simurg.

Brena pareció perder la mirada en algún vacío de su memoria borrada.

-El simurg…- repitió de forma vacua. Ni un solo atisbo de recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-¡Así que allí la conociste!- exclamó Fred, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos. – Lo sabía. Ese fue el único periodo en el que estuvimos separados.

George continuó mirando a Gabrielle.

-Eras una periodista, y estabas en busca del Simurg para tomarle una fotografía. Compartimos esa experiencia. Duró unos pocos días. Disculpa si no sé darte más detalles, pero es poco lo que sé de tu vida. – le mintió no sin cierto dolor, pero era necesario.

Brena bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, parecía triste y a la vez decepcionada. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos volvió a levantar la mirada y le sonrió al grupo.

-Bueno. Supongo que puedo unírmeles en su viaje, ¿verdad? Seré de utilidad, lo prometo.

Todos miraron a Harry en espera de un pronunciamiento. Sabían que era imposible dejarla a su suerte, sola en un bosque tan peligroso como lo era Tirania, pero estar junto a ellos tampoco era seguro, pues iban directo a la boca del lobo y por propia voluntad. Finalmente, Harry se introdujo la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y habló:

-Definitivamente vendrás con nosotros.- le dijo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. – Pero a cambio nos contarás en el camino de dónde vienes, y lo que recuerdes de tu vida como esclava. Puede sernos de utilidad algún dato de tu estancia con mortíos.

-Pueden contar conmigo. Les diré todo lo que sé.- dijo Brena, sellando el pacto.

Y de este modo los cinco amigos continuaron su viaje con un nuevo miembro en su grupo.

**3.-**

Draco y Hermione siguieron a Snape a través del bosque por un atajo que los llevaría rápidamente a Halt Mich, según las propias palabras del ex mortífago. La castaña trataba de mantener el ritmo frenético del rubio, pero a veces se veía forzada a trotar tras de él para alcanzarle. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Acaso aquel hombre oscuro tenía a Narcisa, la madre de Draco? El rubio parecía no dudar de sus palabras, como si lo conociera lo suficiente y supiera que no mentía. Todavía recordaba la expresión de Draco cuando aquel hombre le dijo que lo llevaría donde su madre. Toda la inexpresividad de su rostro desapareció y quedó visible la enorme cicatriz que le había dejado la desaparición de Narcisa. Incluso lo sintió temblar y guardar silencio. Snape continuó mirándolo a la distancia.

-No hay tiempo qué perder. Tendrás que llevarla contigo.- dijo, refiriéndose a Hermione sin siquiera mirarla.

Draco pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y clavó sus ojos amenazantes sobre su interlocutor. Hermione sintió la mano del rubio asir su muñeca mientras se colocaba totalmente frente a ella, dándole la espalda y cubriéndola como un escudo de la visión de Snape.

-No vas a quitármela.- le dijo con decisión. – Es mía. Todavía es mía.

Snape dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No tengo intención alguna de arrebatártela. Tampoco Dumbledore. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Queremos que veas a tu madre, es todo.

-¿A cambio de qué?- insistió Draco, en guardia. No era ningún tonto ni un ingenuo como para pensar que los magos blancos querían ayudarlo a él, un mortífago, sin pedir nada por ello.

-Dumbledore quiere hablarte. Es un precio nimio en comparación a ver a tu madre. La tenemos, está viva y sana. Esto no es una trampa, Draco.

Hermione enlazó su mano a la del rubio y la apretó sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás porque quería transmitirle fuerzas, pues sabía que se trataba de un momento crítico. Draco dejó de temblar internamente cuando ella lo hizo, y su mente pareció esclarecerse. Cortó el contacto visual con Snape y se dirigió a Hermione. Sacó su varita, y con un hechizo apareció una máscara blanca.

-Póntela, y no te la saques bajo ninguna circunstancia.- le ordenó.

Y así comenzaron el camino hacia Halt Mich.

Caminaron durante dos horas, según los cálculos de la castaña. A lo largo del camino la tensión no decreció. Cada vez que miraba a Draco, podía verlo hundido en sus propios pensamientos, confuso y poseído por una fuerza colosal que lo hacía avanzar velozmente, como si estuviera corriendo cuando en realidad caminaba. Hermione no se explicaba cómo conseguía adelantarse tanto sin cansarse. Ella estaba exhausta, pero no se quejó. Comprendió que no era momento para hacerlo y que debía adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Olvidó las peleas y las palabras hirientes de Draco; ahora lo único que importaba era que él estaba a punto de encontrarse con su madre. Nada era más relevante que eso.

Pronto se vieron frente a las puertas de Halt Mich y entraron siguiendo a Snape. Hermione quedó boquiabierta al ver a la ciudad desde su interior. Todo era medieval y antiguo, incluso la vestimenta de las personas remitía a tiempos pasados. Era como si dentro de aquellas murallas vivieran un tiempo distinto, como si los siglos no hubiesen transcurrido ni cambiado al mundo. No pudo observar con detenimiento las casas, ni las calles, ni los negocios, porque Snape y Draco avanzaron sin detenerse y ninguno de los dos pareció interesado en lo que los rodeaba. Hermione los siguió con rapidez y en cuestión de minutos cruzaron un puente que los dejó frente a un castillo medieval por lo menos dos veces más grande que la mansión Malfoy en Tirania. Una vez que cruzaron las puertas de entrada, Draco aminoró el paso y caminó cerca de Hermione. La castaña lo miró: pudo notar el nerviosismo y la impaciencia en sus ojos grises y en sus facciones. Varios mechones rubios caían por su frente, pero a él parecía no importarle. Ella se acomodó la máscara mientras atravesaban un camino de piedra que los conducía a una especie de pórtico; era difícil respirar con aquella cosa sobre el rostro, a diferencia de su antifaz, la máscara era dura y pesada, nada fácil de llevar.

Ingresaron al interior del castillo y caminaron hasta el centro de un suntuoso salón. Hermione no reconoció a la bella mujer de ropas medievales ni al anciano imponente que permanecía de pie junto a una chimenea, pero notó que Draco se paralizó al verlos y no avanzó más, de modo que ella hizo lo mismo. Snape, por el contrario, continuó hasta llegar a donde estaba la bruja y el mago. Luego se volteó y se percató de que Draco estaba metros más atrás, pálido y rígido, como una estatua, con los ojos clavados en los de Albus Dumbledore.

-Por fin nos vemos otra vez, Draco.- dijo Dumbledore con la serenidad siempre característica en su tono de voz. – Por favor, siéntate. Ponte cómodo.

-Veo que es cierto lo que dicen.- dijo Draco con firmeza, pero a Hermione se le hizo evidente que su postura sólida y pedante era fingida y que por dentro, estaba gritando. – Estás vivo, después de todo.

-Sí, todavía lo estoy.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. – Aunque a mi edad resulte casi inverosímil.

-Dímelo a mí.- intervino Agatha. – 300 años y ni una arruga. Te gano en edad y en belleza, Albus.- luego fijó sus ojos en Draco con seriedad y escepticismo. – Así que este es Draco Malfoy, el mortífago peligroso del que hablamos.

Draco no lo pudo tolerar más.

-Snape dijo que tenían a mi madre. Quiero verla ahora.- les exigió.

-La verás, no te preocupes por ello. Ha estado preguntando por ti; tuvimos que explicarle que era imposible llevarla contigo, pero no tan imposible hacer que vinieses a verla.- dijo Dumbledore. Hermione no sabía por qué, pero la presencia de aquel anciano era poderosa y tranquilizadora; casi sentía una paz interior al escucharlo hablar. – Insisto en que te pongas cómodo, y también tu amiga. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Draco empalideció.

-Niobe.- dijo de forma seca y tajante.

-Niobe…¿deseas algo de tomar?- dijo Dumbledore, clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella. Hermione sintió tanta fuerza en esa mirada que casi tuvo la sensación de que estaba taladrando su máscara. Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Draco lo hizo por ella, impidiendo que su voz se proyectara por el salón.

-No quiere nada. – dijo fríamente y con pocos modales. – Quiero verla.

Elisa observaba la escena desde la oscuridad, tras un pilar al fondo del enorme salón.

-Hay muchas cosas por discutir, pero primero lo primero.- dijo Dumbledore, y luego miró hacia las escaleras. – Debe estar por bajar en cualquier momento.

Draco apretó los puños y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron. Hermione volvió a enlazar los dedos alrededor del mango de su espada.

-Si esto es una trampa, juro que se arrepentirán de haberme traído hasta aquí. – amenazó Draco, y en su voz asomó algo peligroso.

Snape clavó sus ojos negros en los de su ex alumno y protegido.

-Draco, no hay ninguna trampa en esto, entiéndelo de una vez.

-Sé que has pasado por eventos muy duros, la pérdida de tu madre, la transformación de tu hermana y la presión que han ejercido sobre ti desde que eras un niño para que te unas a Voldemort.- dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba hacia Draco. – Todo eso ha contribuido a que te conviertas en un hombre desconfiado y vengativo. Sé muy bien lo que le hiciste a Lucius, y sé también lo que le has ofrecido a Voldemort.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto?- dijo Draco con desdén. - ¿De mi trato con Voldemort?

-No, te equivocas Draco.- dijo Dumbledore, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de él. – Esto se trata de ti, y de nadie más. Porque las experiencias que has tenido que vivir no solo te han convertido en un hombre desconfiado y vengativo, sino un uno fuerte y maduro. Solo por medio del dolor, crecemos. De eso no tengo la menor duda.

Draco sonrió de forma vacua.

-No has cambiado nada, profesor Dumbledore.- dijo el ex Slytherin, enfrentándose a su superior. – Siempre intentando ver lo mejor en las personas; incluso cuando no existe nada bueno qué ver.

En ese momento todos callaron, pero no por la sentencia de Draco, sino porque él mismo se volteó y clavó los ojos al final de la escalera, en donde Hermione vio a una mujer rubia y alta, de ojos claros y piel angelical. Su tez estaba demacrada, y sus labios apenas tenían color, pero había algo en su mirada, algo cálido y dulce que cambió por completo el ambiente tenso del salón. A Hermione no le cupo ninguna duda de que se trataba de Narcisa Malfoy.

Al verla allí, de pie en el último escalón, Draco se tambaleó y dio un paso hacia atrás, sin despegar ni por un instante sus ojos de los de su madre. Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca y por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas de lo que Hermione reconoció era felicidad, emoción y tristeza. Todo a la vez; una marea de sentimientos que obnubiló a Draco. La castaña lo vio abrir ligeramente los labios, como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras nunca salieron. Algo se demudó en su expresión, como si de repente la barrera que siempre llevaba consigo se hubiera caído y hecho añicos. El rubio permaneció inmóvil, incrédulo, estremecido ante la visión de su madre. Narcisa fue la primera en dar un paso, bajando el último escalón y mirando a su hijo.

-Draco…- susurró, pero todos pudieron escucharla. – Mi Draco…

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para derrumbarlo.

Hermione vio cómo Draco caminó hacia su madre y luego se dejó caer a sus pies, llorando. Abrazó sus piernas y sollozó, temblando, de una manera que conmovió tanto a la castaña hasta el punto de sentir cómo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por debajo de su máscara. Casi no podía soportarlo. La visión de Draco llorando la impactó tanto y causó tal ternura en su interior, que quiso abrazarlo y acogerlo entre sus brazos. Fue precisamente eso lo que hizo Narcisa, arrodillándose junto a él y besándole la frente, las mejillas, rodeándolo con sus brazos –que se veían tan pequeños junto a los de él- mientras también se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Draco la apretó contra sí, sintiendo que su herida, esa que desde hacía meses le había estado perforando el alma, dejaba de dolerle al acariciar el cuerpo de su madre. Creyó tantas cosas durante el tiempo de su desaparición; que estaba muerta, que estaba herida, sola, desprotegida. Y cada vez que pensaba en alguna de esas posibilidades un dolor agudo se inyectaba en su garganta y en su pecho. No podía creer que ahora estuviera allí, junto a él. Todo aquel tiempo la vida había sido un infierno cuyo único resplandor había provenido de la presencia de Hermione. Draco había llevado el peso de la venganza, de la pérdida de dos mujeres importantes en su vida –Narcisa y Judith- y el peso de su propio apellido; uno que había dado al mundo magos oscuros por generaciones. La guerra, las mentiras, la muerte, las pérdidas, la venganza, el dolor…todo lo soportó, pero ahora que veía a Narcisa, que sabía que estaba bien, la felicidad y el alivio surgieron junto a las marcas de guerra y lo derrumbaron. Como fuego cubriendo un cubo de hielo, Draco sintió el frío desvanecerse de su piel para siempre.

El reencuentro duró algunos minutos, pero Draco logró recomponerse rápido. Hermione supo al verlo, que jamás terminaría por conocer las distintas facetas de su personalidad. Narcisa y Draco se pusieron de pie y el rubio recuperó su expresión seria en cuestión de segundos, pero su mirada continuó despejada y ligera. Narcisa le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Perdona por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos…- le dijo ella. – El bosque…

-Shh.- dijo Draco, acariciando la mejilla de su madre. – No tienes que explicarme nada. Perdóname tú a mí, por no haberte podido encontrar.

Nadie habría podido hallarla, de no ser que tuvimos un aliado inesperado.- dijo Dumbledore, interviniendo, y Elisa se estremeció tras el pilar. – Narcisa está a salvo ahora. Aún está débil, pero se recupera con rapidez.

-¿En dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?- preguntó Draco, esta vez en un tono sereno.

-Con los ángeles oscuros.- dijo Snape. – La usaban como fuente de sangre para saciar un poco la sed de su territorio.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que la venganza volvía a asomarse en los ojos grisáceos del rubio.

-Pero estoy bien ahora. ¿Cómo podría estar mejor ahora que te tengo conmigo?- dijo Narcisa, mirándolo con cariño y dulzura. – Mi felicidad estaría completa si pudiera ver a tu hermana. Dime, ¿cómo está ella?

Draco tragó saliva y fijó sus ojos en Dumbledore y Snape. Con tan solo verlos supo que ellos no le habían contado a Narcisa lo sucedido con Judith. Se sintió aliviado; no era el momento para darle una noticia tan fuerte como aquella. Su madre aún estaba débil y necesitaba descansar y recuperarse.

-Judith está bien, mamá. Por ahora no puedes verla porque el bosque está cada vez más peligroso, y prefiero no sacarla de la mansión.- dijo Draco, poniendo todo de sí para sonar verosímil.

Narcisa asintió.

-Comprendo. No importa; la veré cuando regresemos a casa.

-Eso no va a poder ser.- dijo Dumbledore, interviniendo nuevamente.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en él, incluyendo a Draco. El rubio lo miró con renovada desconfianza.

-Supongo que no te interpondrás en que me lleve a mi madre conmigo.- dijo Draco. Su tono había vuelto a ser duro.

-Draco, tu madre está protegida en Halt Mich. No hay lugar más seguro que esta ciudad y este castillo, junto a Agatha, una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo mágico. Y sabes muy bien que afuera se está desatando un infierno. También sabes lo que sucederá cuando Voldemort sepa que has obtenido a Narcisa por tus propios medios, y que por lo tanto, su trato queda anulado.

Hermione no podía entender la conversación, había ciertas referencias que desconocía, como ese "trato" que se había mencionado varias veces. ¿De qué trato hablaban? Tras las palabras de Dumbledore, Draco bajó la mirada y pareció también bajar la guardia. El rubio fijó sus ojos grises en los de su madre.

-Mamá, debes quedarte en Halt Mich.- le dijo. – No quiero exponerte a ningún peligro.

Narcisa lo miró aturdida.

-Entiendo. Lo que no comprendo es de qué trato está hablando Albus. ¿A qué se refiere, hijo?

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero justo antes de que tuviera que verse forzado a dar una explicación, Snape acudió en su ayuda:

-Narcisa, sé que estás emocionada de ver a tu hijo nuevamente, pero Albus necesita hablar con Draco de temas importantes, a solas.

Narcisa sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-Está bien, estaré en el jardín, cielo.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco.

Agatha caminó hacia Niobe y la tomó del brazo.

-Acompáñanos Niobe, te daré algo de comer.

Draco reaccionó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia adelante como si lo hubiesen tocado a él. La idea de que Hermione se separara de él aunque fuera por un instante lo intranquilizaba. Después de todo, estaba en un castillo desconocido y con Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, dos hombres que conocían a Hermione y seguramente no estaban muy contentos de que ella permaneciera a su lado.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de las lunas de sus lentes.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Draco. Agatha es una excelente anfitriona.

Draco se vio forzado a ceder ante aquellas palabras, y no impidió que Agatha se llevara a Niobe y a su madre por una puerta que daba al jardín. Elisa, quien permanecía en las sombras del salón, se echó hacia atrás para que la luz del día que penetró por la puerta abierta no revelara su presencia. Snape las siguió y pronto el salón quedó vacío a excepción de Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore y la oculta Elisa.

-Volveré a insistir en que te pongas cómodo, Draco.- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles. – Porque nuestra charla está lejos de ser corta, y aún más de ser sencilla.

**4.-**

Harry, Luna, George, Fred y Gabrielle llevaban algunas horas caminando en busca de la gran laguna, nido de las sirenas. Revisaron el mapa varias veces para asegurarse de que estaban transitando por la ruta correcta, pero la aparición de algunas lagunas pequeñas les indicó que avanzaban por el camino apropiado.

-No debemos estar lejos.- dijo George, estirando el mapa sobre la superficie de un tronco muerto. Los demás se acercaron y tras echarle una ojeada al mapa estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Gabrielle?- preguntó Luna mientras se acercaba a la chica.

La morena sonrió levemente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre cuando todos aquellos meses había sido Brena. Sin responder, lanzó un vistazo alrededor.

-Sí, estoy bien.- dijo finalmente. – Es solo que tengo la impresión de que ya he pasado por este sector del bosque.

-Es cuestión de que te acostumbres.- dijo Fred.- Tirania suele hacer eso para despistar a sus caminantes. Le encanta hincharnos las…- pero no pudo acabar porque Ron lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

-Sí, sí, todo eso. Ahora lo que en verdad nos intriga a todos es saber cómo conseguiste escapar de la casa mortía en la que estabas.- dijo el menor de los chicos Weasleys, mirando a Gabrielle con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no escapé precisamente.- respondió mientras se sentaba junto a George. Él sintió un estremecimiento cuando sus brazos rozaron por accidente. – Me liberaron.

Todos guardaron silencio durante casi un minuto tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Gabrielle. Ron fue el primero en romperlo, lanzando una risa incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no suena verosímil!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ciertamente es desconcertante.- acotó Luna mientras mordía una manzana; no parecía muy concentrada en la conversación y tenía puestos sus profundos ojos celestes en la deliciosa fruta.

Harry lanzó un respingo.

-¿Por qué dices que los mortífagos con los que estaban te liberaron?- preguntó, curioso y a la vez incrédulo.

-Es lógico.- dijo Fred. – La lanzaron al bosque sin piedad porque sabían que moriría o sería atacada por quién sabe qué bestia.

-Eso suena mucho más verosímil.- dijo Ron, apoyando la exposición de Fred.

Gabrielle suspiró.

-No, no es así. Es complejo y sé que sonará increíble pero…el mortífago que me liberó lo hizo para protegerme. No es un mortío común; me atrevo a decir que es la excepción a todo tipo de regla

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Un mortífago con corazón!- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

Gabrielle lo miró molesta.

-No digo que sea un santo. No es bueno, pero tampoco es malo; es simplemente un humano. Como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Bueno basta.- dijo Harry, tratando de evitar que se formara una discusión.

-Si protegerte es abandonarte en Tirania, no quiero saber lo que es atacarte.- dijo George, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Gabrielle lo miró de soslayo y luego se colocó el cabello negro azulado a un costado. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el grupo, con seriedad.

-Pues sí, Tirania era la mejor opción en la situación en la que me encontraba. Y no me abandonó en Tirania; me liberó y me dio un caballo y esta varita.- les dijo, y sacó la varita del bolsillo de su kimono blanco para mostrarla al grupo. - ¿Qué mortífago hace algo como esto sino uno distinto a los demás?

George guardó silencio. No comprendía lo que Gabrielle decía; hasta entonces había estado convencido de que ella había estado en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Después de todo, fue ella quien la raptó y torturó esa noche en la que se separaron. Sin embargo, Gabrielle hablaba refiriéndose a un hombre y no a una mujer. ¿A quién se refería?

-Pues bien, ¿quién es ese mortífago piadoso?- preguntó Ron sin deshacerse del sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

Antes de contestar, Gabrielle elevó el mentón como si estuviera muy orgullosa de pronunciar el nombre y el apellido del mortío que la liberó:

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy.

**5.-**

Hermione fue conducida a un gran y esplendoroso jardín. En él había figuras podadas en arbustos de criaturas fantásticas del Medioevo y una fuente desde donde salían ángeles tocando sus trompetas hacia el cielo. Nunca, en lo que tenía de memoria, había visto un sitio tan hermoso como aquel. Agatha llevó a Hermione, Narcisa y Snape hacia una mesa blanca y le pidió que se sentaran. La castaña dudó en hacerlo; había sido tanto tiempo una esclava, que instintivamente sentía que era extraño sentarse en una mesa junto a personas como ellos. Pronto se deshizo de esa idea: ella era un ser humano, debía recordarlo por sobre todas las cosas. Y Draco, aunque al principio la trató cruelmente, después no había hecho otra cosa que cuidarla. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente: sí, la había cuidado, pero también le había mentido. ¿Por qué Draco le ocultaba su pasado? Recordó las palabras que el chico le dijo en el hotel: _"Porque tu pasado va a alejarte de mí para siempre"._

-Vamos, Niobe, toma asiento. Les traeré algo de beber y de comer.- dijo Agatha sonriente, y caminó al interior del castillo.

Hermione se sentó, al igual que Snape y Narcisa. Durante unos instantes los tres guardaron silencio, pero finalmente fue la madre de Draco quien decidió hablar:

-Querida, esa máscara debe ser muy incómoda de llevar. Puedes quitártela por un momento.- dijo Narcisa, mirándola con piedad. - ¿Mi Draco te ha tratado bien?

Snape pareció sentirse incómodo.

-No puedo quitármela. Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo Hermione, con timidez. – Draco me ha tratado muy bien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Snape, dubitativo.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos. Aquel hombre le producía cierto temor, y a la vez, tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Lo había visto en la reunión de mortíos…por lo tanto era un mortífago, sin duda alguna. ¿Entonces qué hacía permitiéndole a ella sentarse en su misma mesa? Todo era confuso y nada tenía lógica.

-Sí.- reiteró ella, y luego se dirigió a Narcisa. – Le debo la vida a Draco, entre otras cosas. Me ha salvado de situaciones mortales, así que, si su preocupación es la de si su hijo es un mortífago cruel con sus esclavas, creo que debo decirle que está muy lejos de serlo.

Snape pareció adquirir un aire pensativo y Narcisa suspiró, visiblemente aliviada; luego posó sus ojos en Hermione otra vez.

-Siento que tengas que vivir todo esto.- le dijo, y la castaña notó que los ojos de Narcisa se humedecieron. – Pero algún día la guerra va a terminar. Y Él caerá.

Hermione supo que cuando ella dijo "él", se refería a Voldemort.

-Severus.- dijo Narcisa, fijando su mirada en Snape. – He estado mucho tiempo alejada del mundo de los humanos. Quiero saber qué está sucediendo. ¿Por qué Albus quiere hablar con mi hijo? ¿Cuál es la situación en el mundo mágico? ¿Qué cosas terribles ha hecho Lucius con mi hijo?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y luego miró a Snape, quien permanecía con su misma expresión habitual de cierta severidad analizadora.

-Voldemort sigue en pie. Estamos haciendo lo posible por luchar en su contra. – cuando dijo esto, Hermione se sintió aún más confundida. ¿Entonces no era un mortífago?. -Harry Potter y sus amigos están en Tirania. Y de Lucius no tendrás que preocuparte más.

Narcisa encogió en entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella. - ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme cuando veo que mi hijo se ha convertido en un mortífago y tiene esclavas y un supuesto trato con quien no debe nombrarse? ¡Eso es influencia de Lucius!

Snape colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazadas.

-Narcisa. Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo Snape, lentamente. – Dudo que consigas entender a Draco después de que te lo diga, porque ni siquiera yo puedo comprenderlo del todo. No estoy seguro de en qué bando está: con los mortífagos, o con nosotros. Me parece que está en el limbo, transitando según sus propios intereses, los cuales, según mis observaciones, no tienen nada qué ver con los mortífagos.

-Por Merlín Severus, habla de una vez.- le pidió, casi en una súplica.

Snape asintió.

-Draco exilió a Lucius y lo hizo quedar como un traidor frente a Voldemort. Por eso digo que Lucius ya no debe ser un problema para ti. Nadie sabe en dónde está.

Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos. Hermione vio cómo una lágrima corrió por su blanca mejilla. Tras unos segundos, dejó caer las manos hacia su pecho y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Continúa.- le exigió a Snape con la voz en un hilo.

-Creo que Draco hizo todo eso para vengarse de Lucius. Él quedó devastado cuando tú desapareciste, sabes muy bien cuánto tu hijo te ama. – Snape hizo una pequeña pausa. – Tu hijo es un mortífago, pero tengo la impresión que desde el principio lo hizo para poder planear su venganza contra Lucius. Y también porque Voldemort le ofreció encontrarte.

-¿Encontrarme?- preguntó Narcisa. Su voz seguía temblorosa y quebrada. - ¿Para qué querría Él hacer algo como eso?

Snape bajó la mirada unos segundos, y luego la levantó para enfrentar los inquisitorios ojos de Narcisa.

-Porque a cambio de encontrarte, Voldemort le pidió a Draco una ofrenda voluntaria.

Narcisa meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, confundida.

-Por favor explícate, Severus.

-Voldemort quedó con graves lesiones tras sobrevivir a su enfrentamiento con Harry hace casi 19 años, su cuerpo nunca se regeneró del todo. Para mantenerse fuerte, debe constantemente usar cuerpos ajenos, como una serpiente cuando muda de piel, pero a la larga, esos cuerpos se pudren y debe buscar otros. La única manera de mantenerse en un solo cuerpo, fuerte, joven, es si el dueño se lo ofrece voluntariamente. – Snape desenlazó sus manos. - Draco hizo un trato con Voldemort en el que, si te encontraba con vida, a cambio él le entregaría voluntariamente su cuerpo.

Tras escuchar aquella explicación, Hermione tembló tanto que arrastró la silla unos milímetros hacia atrás. La respiración se le fue y por un momento creyó que desfallecería. Todo aquel tiempo, Draco había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de recuperar a su madre. ¿Era ese el secreto, o uno de los tantos, que veía siempre oculto en su mirada? De solo pensar que aquello pudo haber sucedido, que Draco pudo haber entregado su cuerpo voluntariamente para un intercambio tan macabro, se estremeció hasta el punto de sentirse débil y afiebrada, como si la sangre se le hubiera calentado hasta un punto de ebullición. Narcisa tampoco parecía haber tomado bien la noticia pues reaccionó casi de la misma forma que Hermione.

-¡Ese engendro no va a poner un solo dedo sobre mi hijo!- exclamó Narcisa.

-Por favor cálmate.- le pidió Snape. – El trato no se llevará a cabo. Voldemort no te encontró, te hallamos nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que ese demonio quiere de nosotros? ¡Ha destruido por completo mi familia! No voy a permitir que esto continúe. ¡No más! ¡Draco sólo tiene 18 años por Merlín! Debería estar conociendo el mundo, disfrutando de su juventud y de la vida; por el contrario, vive la guerra, la muerte, el dolor, la soledad… ¡A sus 18 años ha vivido todo lo que nadie debería vivir nunca!

-Narcisa…

-¡No! Me pides que me calme, pero me dices que mi hijo ha exiliado a su propio padre, que es un mortífago, y que estuvo a punto de entregar su cuerpo al engendro al que Lucius veneraba. ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo puedo?

-Necesitas calmarte, porque Draco te va a necesitar fuerte y sólida, ahora más que nunca.- dijo Snape. – Lo que se viene es aún más oscuro. Voldemort ya debe estar enterado de que sus mortífagos no te encontraron, por tanto, no tiene nada qué ofrecerle a Draco a cambio de su cuerpo. Me temo que Voldemort quiera tomar represalias contra él. Después de todo, sólo lo ha mantenido en un puesto privilegiado porque esperaba obtener su cuerpo.

-¡Entonces que no regrese! Que se quede aquí, en Halt Mich, conmigo y con Agatha.- sugirió Narcisa con angustia.

-Eso es imposible, Narcisa.- le dijo Snape. – Es una historia aún más complicada, pero si quieres que la guerra termine y que Voldemort sea derrotado, necesitamos que Draco haga un papel primordial.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.- dijo Narcisa. Por su expresión, estaba más preocupada que nunca.

-Albus hablará contigo luego y te lo explicará con de detalles. No estoy autorizado para explicarlo.- dijo Snape, y en ese momento apareció Agatha seguida por tres sirvientes que llevaban en sus manos charolas de plata con alimentos en ellas.

Agatha le sonrió al grupo, pero todos estaban taciturnos.

-¡Cambien esas caras! ¡Es hora de comer!

**6.-**

-Bien. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.- dijo Draco, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles justo frente a Dumbledore. – Snape dijo que querías hablarme. No puedo imaginar de qué.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos azules, inteligentes y benévolos en el joven mortífago.

-Mi intención no es hacerte perder tu tiempo, el cual estoy seguro de que es muy valioso. Si he pedido iniciar esta conversación es porque creo que es hora de que sepas ciertas verdades que te involucran y que se han mantenido ocultas por distintos motivos, entre ellos, protegerte. Ya es hora de que elijas un bando, Draco.

El rubio levantó una ceja y se recostó sobre el espaldar del mueble con los brazos cruzados. No cortó el contacto visual ni por un instante.

-¿Escoger un bando?- repitió.

-Así es.- corroboró Dumbledore. – Durante años has despreciado a Harry Potter y menospreciado a todos aquellos que lo apoyan, pero a la vez, también has despreciado a Voldemort y sus seguidores. No eres un mortífago, pero tampoco uno de los nuestros. ¿No te parece que es tiempo de tomar una decisión?- de repente, se interrumpió a sí mismo e hizo aparecer una jarra de zumo de calabaza sobre la mesita central. - ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

-Es excelente, deberías probarlo.- insistió Dumbledore, tomando un poco de un vaso.

Draco dejó salir un respingo.

-Ya he elegido un bando.- dijo el rubio, mostrando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. – Soy un mortífago.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

-No pretenderás, Draco, engañarme con los mismos argumentos con los que engañas a Voldemort y a todos los que te rodean, ¿verdad?- le dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente. – Porque para mí resulta bastante claro que si te uniste a los mortífagos, fue para llevar a cabo tu venganza con Lucius, y porque Voldemort era tu mejor opción en cuanto a encontrar a Narcisa; en resumen, por conveniencia.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho.- dijo Draco, con prepotencia. – Todos mis movimientos son alrededor de lo que me conviene. No soy un mortífago, ni uno de ustedes, pero ya he escogido mi bando: el mío.

-¿En verdad es así?- preguntó Dumbledore, pero en un tono dubitativo. – ¿No te importa, entonces, que miles de mestizos mueran como sacrificio en Tirania?

La prepotencia en el rostro de Draco desapareció y algo serio asomó en sus facciones, mas no bajó la mirada.

-Esas muertes no me competen.- dijo Draco con fingida indiferencia. Dumbledore percibió la mentira, y sonrió.

-Supongo entonces que tampoco te compete lo que le suceda a Hermione Granger, si Voldemort gana la guerra.

La reacción fue inmediata: Draco se levantó del mueble y quedó de pie frente a su interlocutor. En sus ojos se había asomado la preocupación, el asombro y la confusión. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le hablaba de Hermione? ¡Dumbledore sabía que Niobe era Hermione y se lo sacaba en cara! Debió haber sospechado que Snape se lo contaría.

-Por favor, Draco, toma asiento.- dijo Dumbledore con serenidad. – Severus me puso al tanto de la situación de la señorita Granger unos meses atrás. Hoy fue fácil para mí identificar esos ojos marrones sagaces e inteligentes tras la máscara que llevaba. Me alegra saber que está bien. Otros mestizos no han tenido su misma suerte.

Draco permaneció tenso durante unos segundos, con la mirada fija en Dumbledore, y finalmente se volvió a sentar. Esta vez no descansó la espalda en el respaldar del mueble, su actitud había cambiado; estaba bajo presión y ante la expectativa de lo que ahora su ex director le exigiría. ¿Le pediría que le entregara a Hermione? ¿Tan pronto tendría que separarse de ella para siempre? La sola idea le creó un agujero en el pecho y se sintió en agonía.

-Veo que he logrado dar en el clavo.- dijo Dumbledore, retomando la conversación. – Tengo una odiosa facilidad para fijarme en pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo, lo saludable y fuerte que está la señorita Granger, para ser una esclava.

-¿Vas a quitármela?- preguntó Draco repentinamente, y en su voz se hizo visible lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Dumbledore borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh, ya veo.- le dijo, sorprendido, mientras se echaba hacia atrás y caía sobre el respaldar del mueble. – Esto no lo imaginé. ¿Será posible que…? Hasta hace unos minutos creí que había sido tu humanidad lo que te impidió maltratar a Hermione Granger; después de todo, fue tu compañera en Hogwarts durante seis años. Pero ahora veo algo distinto y más profundo que sólo piedad. Algo llamado…

-Por favor, no lo digas.- pidió Draco. Su expresión cambió a la de una suplicante. – No lo digas. No quiero escucharlo; ya tengo suficiente con sentirlo.

Dumbledore suspiró, casi incrédulo de su reciente descubrimiento: las cosas iban a ser, entonces, mucho más sencillas de lo que pensó. Tenía frente a sus ojos a otro Severus Snape. Era la misma historia, y por lo tanto, confiaba poder arrastrar a Draco hacia la luz del mismo modo que logró hacerlo con Severus.

-Draco, no tengo intención alguna de quitarte a Hermione Granger, pero creo que sabes muy bien que debes devolverla a donde pertenece, con sus seres queridos; a su verdadera vida.

-Lo sé.- dijo Draco bruscamente. Había dolor en su rostro, pero lo disimulaba con la misma máscara de siempre. – Lo sé.

-Confío en que le dirás la verdad. Sé que contigo está protegida, no me preocupo. Además, con o sin memoria, Hermione Granger sigue siendo la misma chica brillante, capaz de salir de cualquier situación por sus propios métodos. Así que puedes respirar, Draco. No voy a quitártela.

-Entiendo.- dijo el rubio, esta vez mirándolo con seriedad y sin subterfugios. – Quieres que me una a la lucha de Potter; quieres que me una a la batalla contra Voldemort y la revolución.

-Es necesario.- agregó Dumbledore. – Tu actividad en esta lucha puede significarlo todo: o el final de los mestizos y de la señorita Granger… o la caída de Voldemort, la luz para los mestizos, y un mundo pacífico en el que…Niobe…podrá rehacer su vida, ser libre y feliz.

Draco, quien hasta entonces había tenido la mirada perdida, clavó sus ojos grises en los de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó sin dudar. La solidez de decisión en el tono de su voz complació e impresionó al ex director de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore lo miró con seriedad.

-Es muy simple: debes batirte a duelo con Harry Potter.

**7.-**

Malina estaba, como todos los días, en la planta baja del castillo con los esclavos que día a día se recuperaban de su experiencia en la cámara de torturas. Algunos ya curados ayudaban a la elfa con los que aún padecían síntomas o heridas no cicatrizadas. Los sirvientes también colaboraban, siguiendo las órdenes de Draco; y en la cocina el trato se había vuelto más humano. Ningún esclavo era ya torturado y además, eran alimentados tres veces al día. Malina se encargaba de supervisar que los esclavos estuvieran bien; a los niños les prohibía realizar tareas pesadas y había creado un cuarto de juegos, aunque casi nunca jugaban. Eran niños que perdieron a sus padres, o que sufrieron torturas, por tanto, su niñez se había desvanecido y más bien parecían adultos con marcas de tristeza en su mirada. Aquello desanimaba a Malina, pero siempre trataba de estar activa y continuar con su labor dentro de la mansión.

-Señorita, ¿necesita algo más?

-Sí. Quiero que al lado de todas las camas haya vasos con agua. Necesitan hidratación constante.- dijo Malina al sirviente.

El sirviente asintió y salió de la estancia. Malina se incorporó y decidió que era tiempo de ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de las esclavas guerreras. Durante meses, bajo el mandato de Lucius, el entrenamiento había sido brutal para las esclavas, las cuales no contaban con ningún descanso y tan solo una comida al día. Desde que Draco subió al poder y le dio la libertad de manejar la situación de los esclavos dentro de la mansión, aquello había cambiado. Pero aún así debía estar constantemente supervisando, pues el entrenador no era muy partidario de los nuevos cambios.

-Si necesitan algo, solo pídanle a cualquier sirviente. Volveré en unos minutos.- les dijo Malina a los enfermos que descansaban en las camas de la habitación.

La elfa salió de la estancia y caminó por un pasillo hacia la cocina. Lo que vio allí le heló la sangre.

Malina se detuvo en seco al ver a todos los esclavos y sirvientes inclinados en el piso, temblorosos ante la presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange. El silencio se expandió por el lugar, pero era un silencio terrible, violento, amenazante. Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix se clavaron en los de Malina, y sonrió de forma fría y peligrosa.

-Así que ya no hay cámara de torturas, ¿verdad sobrina?- dijo Bellatrix con un tono de voz que fingía inocencia. – Así que…la mansión Malfoy se ha convertido en una casucha de ayuda para inmundicias. ¿No es así?

Malina no dijo nada per mantuvo el mentón en alto. Su principal preocupación eran los esclavos que permanecían en la habitación contigua, enfermos, y que Bellatrix intentase hacer algo en su contra.

-Solo ayudamos a la revolución, tía.- dijo Malina, pero su voz sonaba quebradiza. – Tirania requiere un sacrificio, y el Señor Oscuro quiere que ese sacrificio sean los impuros. Pues bien, tratamos de darle todos nuestros sangre sucias en buen estado.

Bellatrix caminó hacia Malina con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego se detuvo a su lado y se acercó a su oreja.

-No te creo.

Antes de que Malina pudiera recuperarse de aquella sentencia, Bellatrix se escabulló por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los enfermos. Malina corrió tras ella y entraron juntas a la estancia. Bellatrix se quedó estupefacta y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, asombrados y asqueados ante la visión de aquel lugar. Malina apretó los dientes.

-Traidores…- dijo Bellatrix en un susurro, pero luego su voz se volvió fuerte y potente. - ¡Draco es un traidor! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi Lord se va a enterar de esto!

Malina sintió una roca en la garganta al escuchar aquello, y luego ver a Bellatrix salir velozmente de la habitación. La elfa se quedó unos segundos estática, tratando de recuperarse de la escena, pero era imposible deshacerse de esa sensación de que todo había terminado: estaban perdidos.

De repente, Malina escuchó gritos femeninos a lo lejos, y su corazón se detuvo.

-La guerreras…- susurró y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó, nada la hubiera preparado para ver lo que vio.

Malina cayó al suelo. Cinco esclavas guerreras yacían muertas en el césped del jardín, y las otras temblaban y lloraban alejándose de la varita de Bellatrix.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente!- gritó Malina, llorando. - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ASESINA!

Bellatrix la miró sonriente y luego lanzó una carcajada. Los ojos de Malina se ensombrecieron.

-Tenwer alami uqbar denver fag yar….tenwer alami uqbar denver fag yar. ¡Tenwer alami uqbar denver fag yar!- dijo Malina, en élfico, y el aire comenzó a volverse pesado.

Bellatrix borró su sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la garganta, como si estuviera siendo estrangulada por el oxígeno que consumía. Los ojos de Malina continuaban ensombrecidos, fijos en ella. La mortífaga retrocedió y tras unas pocas palabras que a duras penas pudo pronunciar, desapareció.

En el jardín Malfoy, solo quedaron el miedo y la muerte.

**8.-**

Draco se levantó nuevamente del mueble y miró a Dumbledore con expresión de incredulidad.

-Creo que escuché mal.- dijo el rubio, algo irritado. – Porque lo que escuché que me pediste fue que me bata a duelo con Potter, pero eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

-La tiene, por supuesto.- dijo Dumbledore con serenidad.

-Me encantaría vencer a Potter, pero no puedo entender por qué me pedirías algo tan placentero.

-Oh, lo ideal es que pierdas.- dijo Dumbledore acomodándose los lentes. – Al menos, es lo necesario. Confío en que Harry sepa vencer a un mago hábil en asuntos de magia oscura como tú.

-¿Perder? Imposible.- dijo Draco con prepotencia mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea. – Lo que he aprendido este último año en magia está a años luz de lo que Potter podría imaginar.

-No lo subestimes, Draco.- dijo Dumbledore. – Harry tiene cierta cualidad oculta, que es la de dejarnos a todos perplejos cuando se trata de sus conocimientos mágicos.

Draco soltó un respingo.

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto de un duelo entre Potter y yo más allá del placer que sentiríamos ambos en echarnos maldiciones mutuamente.

Dumbledore respiró con profundidad.

-Draco, ¿has escuchado acerca de la varita de Sauco?

Draco pareció pensativo.

-Sí. Voldemort está tras de ella.- dijo con seguridad. – Ha estado investigando quién ha sido el último en poseerla para vencerlo y convertirse en el dueño legítimo de la varita.

Dumbledore miró a Draco por encima de las lunas de sus lentes antes de hacer su más grande confesión:

-Yo fui el penúltimo dueño de la varita de Sauco.

La expresión de Draco cambió a la de confusión y sorpresa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, aún sin comprender del todo lo que Dumbledore trataba de decirle. ¿El penúltimo? Eso quería decir que alguien había vencido a Dumbledore, pero aquello era inverosímil. Nadie tenía el poder de vencer a Albus Dumbledore, a excepción de Voldemort mismo. De repente, la mente de Draco concibió una conclusión turbadora y se paralizó. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los azules del ex director de Hogwarts, inquisitivos, y Dumbledore asintió como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

-Sí, Draco. El último en desarmarme fuiste tú; por tanto, eres el actual dueño de la varita de Sauco.

Draco se dejó caer contra la pared y apoyó todo su peso en ésta. Tenía la mirada perdida, y se volvió a llevar la mano al cabello rubio, echándolo para atrás, pero éste, indomable, regresó hacia el frente. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Draco consiguió articular palabra:

-Dejaste que te desarmara apropósito.- dijo el rubio, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de su interlocutor. – Lo hiciste para que me convirtiera en el dueño de la varita.

-Así es.- dijo Dumbledore. – Aunque en verdad me sorprendiste con tu habilidad para desarmar.

Draco pareció no escucharlo.

-Quieres que Harry y yo peleemos para que cuando me venza se convierta en el dueño de la varita de Sauco.

-Exactamente.- dijo Dumbledore. – No tiene que ser una lucha a muerte, simplemente, una pequeña batalla. Será suficiente. Claro que debe ser a su momento. Harry debe tener la varita en el momento indicado y no antes. Se arreglará un encuentro entre los dos, Severus se pondrá en contacto contigo.

-¿Y si me quedo con la varita y con Hermione?- preguntó Draco, provocativo, y algo oscuro se asomó en sus pupilas.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Pongo todas mis esperanzas en que no sea así.

Draco cortó el contacto visual unos segundos y caminó hacia el mueble otra vez, pero no se sentó. Luego volvió a mirar al ex director de Hogwarts, esta vez con una nueva preocupación:

-¿Qué sucede si Voldemort descubre que soy yo el actual dueño de la varita?

El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció.

-No quiero imaginarlo.- le dijo, y su tono de voz por primera vez no sonó tranquilo.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, Dumbledore levantó la mano y la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió. En cuestión de minutos Snape, Hermione, Narcisa y Agatha entraron al salón.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Severus.

-Sí. Hemos tenido una charla enriquecedora.- dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba del mueble. – Pero es hora de que Draco regrese a la mansión.

Narcisa caminó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Narcisa lo miró con ternura y acarició su cabello.

-Por favor, cuídate. Si algo llegara a pasarte yo…- pero Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla, tranquilizándola.

-Voy estar bien, mamá. Volveremos a vernos pronto.- le dijo y luego miró a Hermione. - Vámonos.

Draco caminó hacia la salida seguido por Hermione, pero la voz de Dumbledore lo forzó a detenerse justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Te lo dije una vez, y lo repetiré el día de hoy: Draco, años atrás conocí a un chico que tomó todas las decisiones incorrectas. No cometas el mismo error.

Draco permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Supo que Dumbledore se refería, por supuesto, a la varita de Sauco, pero también a Hermione con aquellas palabras, y a que tenía que decirle la verdad y devolverla con sus amigos, a su vida. En ese momento Draco comprendió que la única razón por la que Dumbledore le había permitido quedarse con Hermione era porque estaba seguro de que, precisamente, él no se quedaría con ella. Confiaba en que la devolvería a su verdadera vida, en que haría lo correcto. Pero ni siquiera Draco estaba seguro de que pudiera reunir el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para desprenderse de ella, entonces ¿por qué Dumbledore estaba convencido de que así sería? Draco siguió su camino y atravesó el umbral, pero en su mente sobrevino una respuesta: porque él es el único que tiene esperanzas en ti.

Una vez que Draco se hubo ido, Snape miró a Dumbledore, confundido.

-¿Dejaste que se la llevara?

Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada.

-La señorita Granger está tan segura en sus manos como lo hubiese estado Lily Evans en las tuyas, Severus.- le dijo, y Snape pareció conturbarse. – Quiero darle a Draco la oportunidad que nadie le ha dado nunca: la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

**9.-**

Pansy estaba en el salón de su casa, sentada frente a la chimenea, esperando la aparición de Jack entre las llamas. Había recibido una comunicación de su parte de que lo esperara allí, que tenía algo importante qué decirle.

-Vamos Jack, aparece.- dijo para sí misma.

Las llamas crepitaron, y el rostro del mortífago surgió entre el fuego.

-Pansy, ¿puedes verme?- preguntó Jack.

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? – le preguntó, preocupada.

-Escucha: Bellatrix ha estado divulgando una noticia referente a Draco, y no es favorable.

Pansy se levantó de la silla.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Dice que Draco es un traidor a la sangre, que defiende a sangre sucias dentro de su mansión; que no es un verdadero mortífago.- dijo Jack, angustiado. – El rumor ha comenzado hoy y va creciendo de forma rápida. Temo por Draco….si el Señor Oscuro llega a enterarse…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa psicópata! ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su propio sobrino!- dijo Pansy, colérica, caminando de un lado a otro en el salón.

-Tranquilízate Pansy. El asunto es que debemos hablar con Draco e informarle de esto de inmediato. Las cosas se están complicando.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Pansy, desesperada. – Porque Jack, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no son rumores: es una realidad. Draco es un traidor a la sangre y no es un verdadero mortífago. ¿Cómo podemos defenderlo cuando todo eso es cierto?

Jack soltó una bocanada de aire.

-No tengo idea.- le respondió. – Pero creo que en algo estamos de acuerdo: aunque tengamos ideologías diferentes, Draco es nuestro amigo. No podemos dejarlo. No vamos a hacerlo.

Pansy asintió con firmeza.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo en eso.- le dijo. – Pero te das cuenta lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? Significa que nos convertiremos en traidores también: en traidores al Señor Oscuro.

Jack guardó silencio.

-Si así tiene que ser, pues que sea.- sentenció.

Pansy lo miró profundamente.

-Que sea.- reiteró ella.

Después de aquello, las llamas se apagaron y el rostro de Jack desapareció. Pansy lanzó un suspiro. No muy lejos, escuchó pasos acercándose y haciendo eco en el salón. La morena se volteó y vio, sorprendida, a Blaise avanzar con decisión hacia ella.

-¿Tan rápido te desocupaste de las escilas esas?- le dijo Pansy, cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise se detuvo a unos metros frente a ella.

-Sí. Para ser precisos, ni siquiera pude ocuparme en ellas.- dijo con rabia y clavando sus ojos en los de la chica. – Por tú culpa.

Pansy lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Mí culpa? ¿Qué bicho te comiste, Zabini?

-A ti.- le respondió el moreno, irritado.

-Ingeniosa respuesta para un licántropo.

Blaise caminó hacia ella cortando toda distancia y la tomó por la cintura pegándola contra sí. Pansy soltó un quejido por la fuerza que él ejerció sobre ella, y luego lo miró de frente; él estaba molesto.

-Cierra la boca. Todo esto es tu culpa.- dijo Blaise, furioso. – Es tú culpa que ya no pueda acostarme con ninguna otra chica. Me has castrado, Parkinson.

Pansy abrió la boca, ofendida y a la vez sorprendida, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de entre sus labios. Definitivamente, aquello no se lo esperó ni en mil años.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Castrado? ¡De qué demonios hablas Zabini?

Blaise la soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el salón, como una fiera enjaulada.

-Es tu maldita culpa. Solo tengo que verte, olerte, y es suficiente como para ponerme a mil desde la noche en que estuvimos juntos.

-¿Te refieres a la noche en la que abusaste de mí?- le preguntó Pansy elevando el tono de voz.

-No, me refiero a la noche en la que te restregaste contra mi cuerpo, me besaste, y luego te desnudaste sobre mi cama. – lanzó Blaise, venenosamente.

Pansy cerró los ojos y elevó las manos al frente, haciéndole una señal a Blaise para que se detuviera.

-A ver, ¿estás tratando de decirme que te gusto, Zabini?

Blaise la miró con irritación.

-No, es solo una obsesión sexual.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. – Una que pienso satisfacer, hasta que me canse y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Antes de que Pansy pudiera hacer nada, Blaise la tomó otra vez por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Pansy gimió de dolor y de sorpresa cuando sintió el calor familiar del cuerpo del moreno. La sensación, extrañamente, fue agradable.

-Suéltame Zabini. No soy otra de tus concubinas.

-No, no lo eres.- dijo Blaise, casi susurrándole por lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. – Eres mi amiga, y la única mujer que ha sido permanente en mi vida.

Mientras él decía esto, rozaba la piel del cuello de Pansy con la punta de su nariz, lanzándole el calor de su aliento y erizándole la piel. Pansy cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

-Blaise, basta.- le suplicó.

-Esta obsesión tiene que terminar.- dijo Blaise. – Sé que tú también la sientes. Y también sé que estás tan sola como yo.- Pansy abrió los ojos y los fijó en los del chico, quien la miraba con intensidad. – No le debes nada a nadie, ni yo le debo nada a nadie. Somos independientes. Nos deseamos. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Antes de que Pansy pudiera decir algo, Blaise la besó, penetrando su lengua en la boca de la morena y sacándole un gemido. Pansy trató de poner todo en su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él, pero descubrió, mientras la intensidad del beso crecía, que ella también estaba disfrutando de aquello. Las palabras de Blaise volvieron a su memoria _"No le debes nada a nadie"_. Y era cierto. Ya estaba cansada de sentirse vacía y sola. Primero con el rechazo de Jack, después con el de Draco, y nuevamente el rechazo de Jack. Había sufrido mucho, estaba dolorida, y sentía un agujero en su interior todo el tiempo. Ya no quería sentir aquello, tampoco quería amargarse y vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser pero nunca fue. Basta. Lo único que deseaba era llenar ese vacío; ella merecía esa licencia. Así que se dejó conducir al mueble y cayó de espalda sobre los cojines, con Blaise sobre ella. El moreno bajó hasta el cuello de Pansy y lo mordió, sacándole un gemido más fuerte. Ella no se quedó atrás: de un solo tirón le arrancó la camisa, y los botones saltaron por el suelo del salón. Quedaron al descubierto unos pectorales formados y un abdomen envidiable. Pansy se dirigió al pecho de Blaise y lo besó, sacándole un gemido que fue bastante similar a un rugido. Con una velocidad impresionante, el moreno le sacó la blusa, los zapatos y el jean, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones. Blaise le retiró el brasiere con un una habilidad bastante elocuente y besó sus senos. Entre gemidos, Pansy se aferró a la espalda del moreno, y sintió cómo los músculos del chico se estremecieron ante sus caricias. Se sintió poderosa. Pasó la lengua por la oreja de Blaise y sonrió cuando lo escuchó rugir de deseo. De repente, él le arrancó su última prenda y se empujó dentro de ella. La visión de Pansy se nubló mientras que un placer exquisito acompañado por un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Blaise se movió dentro de ella y a veces la besaba o mordía su hombro. Ella no supo cuántos minutos duró el acto (fueron bastantes), pero cuando acabó, Blaise se dejó caer sobre ella, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, y la abrazó tiernamente. Y Pansy no pudo evitar preguntarse si así era con todas las mujeres; si también a ellas las abrazaba después del sexo.

Algo en el fondo de su ser le dijo que la respuesta era negativa.

**10.-**

Gabrielle notó, sorprendida, cómo la expresión de todos los miembros del grupo se volvió vacía, como si ninguno pudiera pensar correctamente en aquel momento. Harry estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, Luna miraba absorta a Ron, y Ron, boquiabierto, miraba al suelo; Fred tenía el rostro rígido, y George parecía confundido. Tras unos segundos extensos de silencio Ron fue el primero en explotar:

-¡Malfoy! ¿Draco Malfoy! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- lanzó, como quien por fin sale del agua a la superficie después de minutos sin respirar.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Gabrielle.

-¿Estás segura de que el mortífago del que hablas se llama Draco Malfoy?- le preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-¡Claro que estoy segura!- le respondió ella. – Viví con él durante casi un año y además lo protegí como esclava guerrera en varias ocasiones. Era su esclava personal junto con Niobe.

-¿Niobe?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad infantil.

-Sí, bueno, teníamos nombres diferentes allá. Yo era Brena, ella era Niobe. Éramos sus esclavas personales. Claro que estoy segura de su nombre y su apellido.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerme la imagen de Malfoy siendo condescendiente con una mestiza.- dijo Fred, levantando las manos y moviéndolas en el aire.

-Yo tampoco. Es ridículo. – dijo Ron, irritado. -Estamos hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy que insultaba a Hermione en Hogwarts cada vez que podía debido a su condición de mestiza, del mismo que se unió a los mortífagos y que intentó matar a Dumbledore. Es una escoria.

Gabrielle miró a Ron, sorprendida.

-¿Lo conocen?

-Por desgracia, lo conocemos muy bien.- dijo Harry.

-¿Te imaginas a Malfoy haciendo de Madre Teresa de Calcuta?- dijo Fred a George, y ambos rieron ante la proposición.

George unió las manos en un gesto angelical y miró al cielo, burlándose de Draco. Gabrielle miró a los gemelos con evidente resentimiento.

-¡No sé cómo haya sido en el pasado! Pero en el tiempo que yo lo conocí, lo vi liberar a esclavos de la sala de torturas que su padre había creado en el sótano de la mansión y lo vi clausurar el lugar; también supe de varias veces en las que arriesgó su vida para salvar a Niobe, una mestiza, y cuando Bellatrix Lestrange me quiso llevar con ella para abusar de mí quién sabe cómo, me dio la libertad con una varita y un caballo, porque sabía bien que si me quedaba su demente tía seguramente me mataría. Así que es un hombre al que le debo respeto. ¡No vuelvan a burlarse de él en mi presencia!

George quedó impactado ante la furia de Gabrielle y tanto él como Fred dejaron de reírse. La morena cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-Siento haberles gritado. Pero hablo en serio: no vuelvan a burlarse del hombre que me salvó la vida.

George sintió celos e hizo un gesto de antipatía. Él, casi un año atrás, no había podido salvarla de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy sí. Aquello le ardió en lo más profundo de su pecho.

En ese momento una bandada de aves negras y grandes oscureció el cielo. George inmediatamente tomó la mano de Gabrielle y la lanzó al suelo cuando algunas de esas aves volaron casi al nivel de la tierra. Una de las aves golpeó ligeramente a Harry, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que entró en el agujero de un roble.

A penas hubo entrado, Harry desapareció.

**11.-**

Hermione y Draco caminaban en busca de un nuevo árbol conector con el de la dríada. Una vez que lo encontraran quedarían cerca de la fortaleza Malfoy, pero si no lo hacían tendrían que deambular por el bosque durante mucho tiempo. Draco era un experto en hallar los árboles transportadores. Usualmente eran grandes y se encontraban en zonas de humedad. Avanzaron hasta esas zonas y se guiaron por el moho y las grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Hermione era bastante perceptiva y aguda en sus observaciones, así que le hizo notar que el árbol de la dríada por el que siempre viajaban estaba rodeado de árboles enmohecidos. Draco se sintió algo estúpido por no haberlo notado antes, y se puso de malhumor. Nunca se acostumbraría a la forma que tenía Hermione de superarlo en todo.

Desde que abandonaron Halt Mich, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra a excepción de cuando hablaron para encontrar el árbol transportador. Algunas veces, Draco se volteaba para mirar a Hermione como si quisiera decirle algo, pero luego regresaba a su actitud normal, fría y orgullosa, y ella olvidaba el asunto.

"_No, todavía es mía. Todavía no puedo decirle la verdad." _Pensó Draco mientras avanzaba. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a aquel estado de absoluta dependencia hacia ella? Se sentía ridículo, molesto, débil: en una sola palabra, enfermo. Incluso había accedido a los requerimientos de Dumbledore, a participar en una guerra que nunca le importó; todo por ella. Maldijo el día en el que la encontró en la jaula de los comerciantes. ¿Por qué la compró? Si no lo hubiese hecho, sus planes se habrían llevado a cabo a la perfección: Lucius, estaría muerto, y no hubiera despertado las sospechas de Bellatrix. Sin embargo, allí estaba Hermione, caminando junto a él, y en lo único que Draco podía pensar era en que deseaba intensamente besarla, arrancarle el kimono, y hacerla suya como tantas otras veces. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo que antes jamás lo hubiese detenido: la duda de si ella se dejaba tomar porque también lo deseaba, o porque no tenía alternativa, porque él era su amo y un mortífago. Hermione era inteligente, quizás Blaise tenía razón; quizás ella no sentía nada por él. Las palabras de Pansy regresaron a su mente como un taladro: _"Ella nunca podrá amarte, Draco. Niobe sí, pero Hermione Granger nunca lo hará."_

Justo en ese momento algo sorprendente sucedió. Hermione pegó un grito y desenvainó su espada cuando un hombre salió disparado de un roble aledaño y cayó rodando al suelo. Al principio Draco no lo reconoció y solo sacó su varita de forma instintiva, pero luego, con horror notó quién era el que estaba a unos metros de él y de Hermione, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Harry se levantó del suelo, adolorido, y tan pronto lo hizo clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Draco. En su expresión, el dolor de la caída desapareció. Los dos se quedaron así, mirándose, frente a frente, por varios segundos. Luego Harry reaccionó y sacó su varita, empuñándola contra Draco. Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a luchar contra ese joven de cabello negro desordenado, pero Draco elevó su mano libre y la detuvo.

-No te metas, Niobe.- dijo el rubio sin cortar el contacto visual con Harry.

_Maldita sea_, se dijo a sí mismo. Draco sentía cada latido acelerado golpear dentro de su pecho. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su Hermione, y lo único que lo separaba de ella era esa máscara que cubría el rostro de la chica, volviéndola irreconocible. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo; si Harry no podía reconocerla, todo estaba bien. Aún así la situación estaba acabando con sus nervios y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir de allí con Hermione lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tan mala suerte?

-Potter.- dijo Draco con autosuficiencia.

-Malfoy.- dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza a un lado, como en un saludo.

Hermione titubeó. ¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Entonces aquel era el que había sido su amigo en el pasado? ¿El amigo que la vendió a los comerciantes, según Draco? Pero no, hacía poco había descubierto que Draco le había mentido en todo respecto a su pasado, así que probablemente el asunto de Harry Potter también era una mentira. Quizás lo que creyó recordar era falso, quizás Harry Potter no la conocía en lo absoluto. Cuando hacía unos meses escuchó ese nombre, creyó que había sido parte de su pasado, pero ahora lo dudaba; tal vez simplemente era la reminiscencia en su memoria de la historia del niño que vivió y que causó la caída de Lord Voldemort.

-Tanto tiempo.- dijo Draco tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Sí, casi te he extrañado.- agregó Harry en un tono sarcástico.

-Yo no, para ser sincero.

-Auch.

Draco no quitó los ojos de encima de los de Harry y mucho menos bajó su varita. Ahí estaban los dos, apuntándose mutuamente, pero a la vez, el rubio analizaba el sector y trataba de intuir por dónde escapar, para ello, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-Creo que tenemos una batalla pendiente.- dijo el rubio con frialdad. – Me encantará hacerte pedazos en ella, pero supongo que estás enterado de que aún no debemos realizarla.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

-Sí, estoy enterado.- le respondió el moreno. - ¿Pero desde cuándo tú y yo seguimos las reglas? ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Impedimenta!- gritó Draco antes de que el hechizo lo alcanzara.

Harry voló varios metros hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra un árbol, pero no se rindió, y con una velocidad impresionante lanzó un nuevo hechizo que produjo que varias raíces brotaran de la tierra y se amarraran a los tobillos de Draco. El rubio comenzó a lanzar hechizos para impedir que las raíces continuaran subiendo por su cuerpo, pero cada vez que se deshacía de una subía otra. Harry se levantó del suelo y con la varita extendida se dirigió a Draco, quien permanecía demasiado ocupado como para defenderse. Justo cuando Harry se disponía a desarmarlo, Hermione intervino.

Lo único que vio fue la velocidad de una espada arremetiendo contra él y logró esquivarla por unos pocos milímetros. Harry se echó hacia atrás y Hermione volvió a embestir contra él. Al moreno no le cupo duda alguna de que ella estaba atacando a matar. Quiso defenderse, pero era inútil: no podía usar la magia contra ella, después de todo, era inocente en todo aquello. Trató de pensar rápido en hechizos de ataque que no produjeran dolor, pero no le vino a la mente ninguno porque no podía pensar con claridad; Hermione era rápida con la espada, y cada segundo él debía esquivar un ataque. Harry cayó al suelo, nuevamente de espaldas contra un árbol y miró a su atacante. De repente, esos ojos marrones a través de la máscara le parecieron innegablemente conocidos. Hermione elevó la espada en el aire, dispuesta a clavarla en algún miembro de su oponente.

-¡Niobe no!- gritó Draco.

Y entonces ella lanzó su ataque.

Se hizo un silencio en el bosque en donde ni siquiera el viento se atrevió a soplar. Hermione miró con sorpresa cómo su ataque había quedado detenido en el aire por las manos de Draco, que ahora sangraban mientras sostenían el filo de la espada. El rubio había logrado deshacerse de las raíces a tiempo y, para detener el ataque, agarró con ambas manos el filo de la espada justo unos centímetros antes de que tocara la piel de Harry. El moreno estaba estupefacto. Draco se mordió los labios por el dolor, pero continuó sosteniendo la espada con sus manos; jamás podría permitir que la castaña agrediera a su mejor amigo. Aquello era algo que ella no se perdonaría nunca, y él no quería verla cargar con semejante peso.

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la tierra. Hermione soltó la espada de inmediato y esta cayó al suelo. Las manos de Draco sangraban, cortadas por el filo de la espada, pero no quiso perder más tiempo. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la arrastró consigo hacia un árbol grande. En el camino, Harry vio cómo la máscara de aquella chica caía al suelo y revelaba un rostro que reconoció al instante. Su boca se abrió mientras se levantaba de la tierra, pero ya era muy tarde: Draco y Hermione ingresaron al árbol transportador.

Antes de desaparecer, el rubio y la castaña vieron a Harry correr hacia el tronco en donde ellos estaban. Escucharon claramente el grito de tan solo una sílaba confundiéndose con las cientos y miles voces del bosque:

-¡Her….!

Pero luego todo sonido se silenció y la naturaleza los hizo desaparecer.


	31. El regreso de Hermione Jean Granger

_!Hola! Al fin estoy de vuelta, siento haberme demorado (siempre me disculpo por eso, ya deben estar hartas jaja), pero en fin, es preferible demorarse un poco a traer un capítulo mal hecho, creo yo. Bueno vamos al grano, quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y que el final del fic se acerca. Debo aclarar que calculo faltan unos tres capítulos para que la historia termine (puedo equivocarme, es un cálculo aproximado). Cuando lean este capítulo seguramente pensarán que el siguiente será el final, pero no. Solo quería que supieran eso :)_

_He subido videos al blog, uno es un video sobre Bellatrix, otro es un video promocional del final del fic (trailer del final),otro que también es video promocional del final, y el siguiente (mi favorito) es un pequeño video promocional del siguiente capítulo, es decir, hay algunas cosas muy buenas tienen que verlos -claro, luego de leer este capítulo, no antes-. Nuevamente les dejo la dirección del blog www . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com (todo junto)_

_Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a las lectoras sin cuenta que me han dejado reviews tan amablemente: ELC, cronopia, yaveth, salesia, maril prh, katia granger de malfoy, ire, criss, ely, (espacio en blanco...jaja hay un review sin nickname) saf, ksenia, benqx, nikita, anne, malaka, pauli, seria, mary, brenda, jane black, maria, allison, mia, esmeblack, kaluala, virginia evans cullen, nahi, carolin. _

_Sin más, les dejo el chapter:  
_

**Capítulo XXX**

**El regreso de Hermione Jean Granger**

**1.-**

Draco entró a la mansión empujando las puertas principales, y a paso casi frenético avanzó por la sala. Su cabello platinado estaba desordenado como nunca antes y caía por su frente otorgándole cierta sombra a la faz de su rostro. Sus manos sangraban, pero él no sentía el dolor; en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había acabado de suceder, en que el maldito destino o lo que fuera puso a Potter en su camino y no sólo eso, sino que permitió que la máscara de Hermione cayera al suelo, descubriéndola ante los ojos de su mejor amigo. Caminó dando vueltas por entre los muebles como una fiera enjaulada y lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones al aire. La castaña lo observó confundida, aún demasiado aturdida por lo que había acabado de suceder. Draco pateó un sillón; sí, no cabía duda alguna, Potter la había visto y reconocido. ¿Qué se suponía debía haber hecho? ¿Entregársela? ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle toda la verdad? ¿Decirle que ella era Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy? No, aquello era imposible. ¿Y qué si Potter la había identificado? Para quitársela iba a necesitar mucho más que eso. _Pero no puedes tenerla contigo por siempre_, se dijo a sí mismo, _deja de engañarte_. Y cayó sobre uno de los muebles como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Hermione era ese mundo.

La castaña se sentó al lado del rubio, pero él pareció no percatarse. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el mueble y sus ojos cerrados. Ella pudo ver en cada una de sus facciones el reflejo de la angustia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que se extendió hacia su pecho. Tomó una de las manos heridas de Draco entre las suyas y la abrió. La herida estaba abierta.

-Déjame curarte.- dijo Hermione, y en el tono de su voz se hizo visible la preocupación. – Si no lo hago van a infectarse.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró por primera vez desde que huyeron en el árbol transportador. La calidez de su mirada lo serenó durante algunos segundos. Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, cortando el contacto visual, y ella supo que eso había significado: _"Haz lo que quieras"_.

Hermione tomó la varita que descansaba en el interior de la túnica negra de Draco y la sostuvo, primero adaptándose a la textura de la madera y luego recordando cómo era sostener una de ellas; pronto la magia que existía en su naturaleza fluyó por su brazo derecho, y ella pudo sentir el cosquilleo de algo inexplicable alrededor de su muñeca. Su mente podía no recordar muchas cosas, pero su cuerpo parecía no haber olvidado el uso de una varita. Confiada en sus habilidades apuntó la palma de la mano derecha de Draco, justo sobre la herida. Lanzó un hechizo que de inmediato comenzó a surtir efecto. El rubio soltó un gemido de dolor que reprimió al instante y ella continuó con su otra mano. Una vez que las heridas quedaron cicatrizadas, Hermione dejó la varita en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado. Draco miró las marcas, cerró y abrió las manos, sintiéndolas extrañas por el reciente hechizo, y finalmente volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el techo.

-¿Por qué?

Draco volteó y miró a Hermione. Los ojos marrones de la chica lo taladraban e intentaban abrirlo. Ella continuó:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó con la voz en un hilo. – También en aquel edificio impediste que hiciera lo que me enseñaste: defenderte. ¿Por qué?

-¿Es que acaso quieres matar?- le preguntó Draco, irritado. – Deberías estar aliviada de que ya no te obligo a hacerlo.

-No trates de confundirme. Sabes muy bien que no se trata de eso. No es allí a donde dirijo mi pregunta.- dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró con hastío.

-Estoy harto de tus preguntas. Soy un monstruo, Niobe. Una escoria. Lo peor en el mundo anida en mí. Soy un mortífago y te he usado, te he tenido encadenada a mí durante casi un año. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que conmigo no obtendrás respuestas?

Draco se levantó bruscamente del mueble. Hermione lo imitó.

-No eres un monstruo, ya no puedes engañarme.- le dijo. – Ya no puedes hacerme creer que no hay nada humano en ti. No ahora que sé que estuviste a punto de entregar tu cuerpo a cambio de la vida de tu madre.

-Detente.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mas su rostro conservó la solidez y la firmeza suficiente como para enfrentarlo. – No sé por qué te empeñas en ocultarme mi pasado, ni sé cuántos secretos más guardas; pero sé que significo para ti más de lo que te atreves a admitir. Puedo ver lo que sientes…

-¿Qué siento?- le preguntó Draco levantando la voz y mirándola, desafiante. – Vamos, tú que siempre has alardeado de saberlo todo, dime, ¡qué ves?

Hermione lo miró profundamente antes de responder.

-Miedo.

La furia en el rostro de Draco desapareció y se sintió derrotado. Una vez más ella había ganado; miedo, claro que lo sentía. Temía todo el tiempo: temió que su madre muriera y ahora temía que le arrancaran a Hermione de su lado. ¿En qué clase de hombre se estaba convirtiendo? ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer! Y estaba allí, dispuesto a ayudar a Potter en su lucha contra Voldemort solo por ella. Hermione ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que ella había hecho con él.

En ese momento Malina entró por las puertas del jardín corriendo hacia el salón. Parecía desesperada y lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas.

-¡Draco! ¡Bellatrix vino y lo vio todo! ¡A los enfermos! ¡La sala de tortura cerrada! ¡Todo! ¡Lo ha visto todo! Traté de detenerla pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo. Mató a cinco esclavas guerreras. ¡Por Merlín, Draco; ella dijo que éramos traidores! ¡Va a decírselo a Voldemort! ¡Va a decírselo lo sé!

Hermione contuvo la respiración al escuchar la noticia de la muerte de cinco esclavas. Recordó a Bellatrix, ese nombre manchado de sangre. Los cabellos negros ensortijados, los ojos oscuros, la piel pálida, los labios rojos… todo regresó a su mente con la expresión de demencia indiscutible de aquella mortífaga. Se tambaleó y se recuperó a tiempo para salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

-¡Niobe!- gritó Draco con la intención de detenerla, pero ella hizo caso omiso. El rubio no quería que viera los cadáveres. Incluso eso quería evitarle.

Estaba a punto de correr tras Hermione cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a Jack Spencer, quien a paso veloz y decidido avanzó hacia Draco.

-Todos los mortífagos saben de lo sucedido con la sala de torturas.- le dijo Jack, yendo al grano y sin la intención de perder más tiempo. – También saben de tu trato con los esclavos, con los sangre sucias.- esto último lo dijo con desprecio. –Has sido marcado como traidor. El señor oscuro no va a tardar en enviar mortífagos a la mansión para eliminarte.

Pansy y Blaise ingresaron al salón, también a paso veloz. Draco los miró con dureza.

-¿Entonces qué hacen aquí? ¿Van a convertirse en traidores también o vienen a llevarme con su amo?

Pansy miró a Draco con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no vamos a entregarte! Nosotros odiamos a los sangre sucias, los despreciamos más que a nada y eso no va a cambiar nunca; jamás vamos a entenderte, ni por qué te has puesto de este modo la soga al cuello, pero no vamos a dejarte solo.

-Quieras o no, estamos aquí Malfoy.- dijo Blaise. – Y vas a necesitarnos.

Draco los miró irritado.

-Se dan cuenta de que si me ayudan serán…

-¿Traidores?- dijo Jack, completando la oración de Draco. – Ya lo sabemos. No tenemos otra opción.

Malina estaba sorprendida. Miró a su primo, quien permanecía quieto, aturdido y molesto a la vez por la situación, y supo que en el fono se sintió aliviado de tener el apoyo de aquel trío. Ella jamás había podido comprender la amistad que tenían y muchas veces incluso la había considerado falsa y llena de conveniencia. Ahora veía que las cosas no eran blancas y negras, sino que existían tonalidades. Jack, Pansy y Blaise podían ser seres despreciables de un lado, pero por el otro eran leales y capaces de amar como cualquier otra persona. La elfa caminó hacia su primo y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Yo me encargaré de Niobe.- le dijo a Draco, y desapareció por las puertas del jardín.

Jack miró al rubio y sin más rodeos le dijo:

-Vamos al estudio. Hay que crear un plan.

**2.-**

Luna colocó sus manos sobre el tronco del árbol por donde Harry había desaparecido hacía poco más de media hora. Ron permanecía parado a unos pies de ella, mientras que Fred, George y Gabrielle continuaban sentados en la tierra junto a un tronco caído, expectantes.

-Quizás debamos seguir avanzando hacia el sector de las sirenas. Harry vio el mapa, sabrá cómo llegar.- dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos.

-No.- dijo Luna con suavidad. –Está buscando la forma de regresar…ya casi lo logra.

Ron notó que la rubia parecía más fuerte y a la vez, más débil. Había algo cansado en su mirada y en su forma de caminar, pero su piel y su cabello brillaban y nunca la vio tan sana como ahora. Sentía, sin embargo, que no debía despegarse de ella ni un instante: el bosque reaccionaba manso y a la vez violento cuando se trataba de ella, las bestias querían herirla porque aseguraban que la hostilidad del bosque había incrementado con su presencia, pero ni siquiera ellas parecían saber qué era lo que Luna tenía que la hacía diferente y peligrosa. Llevaban casi un año internados en Tirania, y Ron había aprendido a sentir el bosque. Sí, podía sentir que estaba cada vez más hostil, y por esa misma razón no podía dejar sola a Luna. Tenía que protegerla.

Gabrielle miró a George, quien se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella y no le quitó la mirada de encima. Su cabello rojo, sus facciones, sus ojos miel; por alguna razón no se cansaba de mirarlo, como si fuera un cuadro en el que hubiera una figura escondida y ella estuviera intentando hallarla. Tenía la sensación de que había algo en él, algo, pero no podía descifrar, ni recordar qué. George le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

-Gabrielle: ¿te estás enamorando de mí?- le preguntó de la misma forma que lo había hecho más de un año atrás, cuando competían en busca del Simurg.

La morena pareció impactada, pero de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó, aturdida. Sentía como si aquello lo hubiera escuchado antes.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada.- se apresuró a responder. – Es solo que…olvídalo.

-Como quieras.- le dijo George, volviendo a sonreírle.

Gabrielle se acercó a él hasta quedar juntos y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja.

-Tú eres mi única salvación.- le dijo. – Me conociste antes, sabes quién era y cómo era. Yo no puedo recordar nada, es un infierno. Es curioso que, cuando Draco Malfoy me liberó creí que sería libre…pero no lo soy; soy más prisionera que nunca, estoy aprisionada en mi propia memoria.

George volteó hacia un lado e intentó serenarse: ¿cómo decirle toda la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que se amaban y, a la vez, que su familia había sido cruelmente asesinada? ¿Cómo?

Gabrielle continuó:

-Dime cualquier cosa de mí. Cosas que hayas notado en mi carácter…quiero saberlo todo.

George regresó la mirada hacia ella y una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al recordar.

-Eres muy inteligente y competitiva.- le dijo. – Un poco necia y mentirosa, pero audaz y valiente como ninguna otra chica. No le tienes miedo a nada…solo te lanzas al vacío porque te parece divertido. Eres… genial.

Gabrielle sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, George se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Y besas muy bien.

La morena abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de entre sus labios. George levantó una ceja y con una sonrisa triunfante se paró y caminó hacia donde estaba Ron. Gabrielle estaba estupefacta, y tan pronto fue saliendo de ese estado comenzó a sonreír.

-Eso explica el por qué estoy tan enamorada de ti, pelirrojo.- dijo en voz alta y de modo burlón.

Fred rió y Ron miró a George confundido. Él se cruzó de brazos y también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero no te culpes, es el encanto de los Weasleys. Nadie puede resistirse.- le respondió.

En ese momento una mano salió del agujero del tronco. Luna se alejó dos pasos del árbol y vio cómo la mano se aferró a la madera para ayudar al resto del cuerpo. Pronto Harry salió del roble y quedó frente a sus amigos, sin embargo, algo no marchaba bien. Su mirada no estaba fija en ellos, sino en un punto perdido; tenía los puños cerrados, temblorosos y su respiración era agitada, violenta. En su rostro se reflejaba la impotencia y la frustración, pero nada salía de su boca. Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Harry estás bien?- le preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Harry levantó la mirada y por primera vez miró al grupo de frente. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban manchados por un sentimiento irreconocible. De repente se fijó en Gabrielle, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada.

-Niobe…- dijo casi sin despegar los dientes. – Descríbela físicamente.- le ordenó. Había algo negro en el tono de su voz, casi violento.

-¿Qué?

-¡Descríbela!- le gritó Harry, descontrolado.

-¡Harry!- le dijo George, levantando la voz y tomando una expresión seria, poco común en él.

Gabrielle se humedeció los labios.

-Es de mi estatura, cabello castaño…

-Desordenado.- susurró Harry, de forma audible.

-Sí…ojos marrones…

-Grandes…- volvió a completar el moreno.

-Exactamente…- dijo Gabrielle, mirando a Harry con confusión. – Y bueno, tenía esta peculiaridad de morderse el labio inferior cada vez que pensaba en algo. Es lo único que puedo describir de ella que la diferencie.

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire contenido como en un bufido. El rostro de Ron, para entonces, ya se había tornado rojo y todo su cuerpo permanecía tenso, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el centro de su estómago.

-No puede ser.- dijo Fred, con incredulidad.

-¿Harry…?- preguntó Luna con los ojos humedecidos.

El moreno volvió a abrir los ojos y en ellos solo había ira.

-Malfoy tiene a Hermione.

**3.-**

Draco entró al estudio seguido por Jack, Pansy y Blaise. El rubio se colocó frente al escritorio y apoyó ambas manos sobre este, clavando la mirada hacia abajo, respirando profundamente antes de lanzar un golpe contra la pared. Todo se derrumbaba. Lo más fácil sería desaparecer, viajar con Hermione a América o a Asia en donde jamás los hallasen, pero aquello significaría ponerla en riesgo siempre, y por tanto, la posibilidad quedaba descartada. Huirían, sí, pero no fuera de Londres. Tenía que transferirle el poder de la varita de sauco a Potter, tenía que cumplir con su nuevo rol porque si no lo hacía, su madre, su prima, su hermana y Hermione corrían peligro; es decir, todo lo que le importaba estaría en riesgo.

-Por lo pronto necesitamos convertir la fortaleza Malfoy en una verdadera fortaleza.- dijo Jack, iniciando la conversación. – Los mortífagos no van a tardar en venir. Hay que impedir su entrada.

-O podemos huir.- dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

-Draco, ustedes y yo podemos huir, pero no Judith ni los esclavos enfermos que aún están recuperándose.- dijo Malina, repentinamente ingresando al estudio y cerrando la puerta tras ella. – Dejé a Niobe en su habitación.

-¿Quién la invitó?- preguntó Blaise en tono burlón a Pansy y Jack.

-No pretenderás que abandone a mi hermana, ¿o sí Zabini?- dijo Draco, irritado.

-Podemos dormirla y movilizarla.- sugirió Blaise.

-¡Y por supuesto te importa un bledo los enfermos!- intervino Malina, enfurecida.

-¡Son solo impuros! ¡A quién le importan?- gritó el mortífago.

-A mí.- sentenció Draco, y todos callaron.

Pansy se apoyó contra la pared, mareada por aquella respuesta; Jack permaneció inmóvil y con la boca semiabierta mientras que Blaise frunció el ceño por la incredulidad. Draco miró a sus amigos fríamente.

-Todavía pueden dar la vuelta e irse. No le diré a nadie que estuvieron a punto de convertirse en traidores.- les dijo.

-Cállate, Draco.- dijo Pansy, notablemente molesta. – Solo cállate.

Jack se aflojó la corbata y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño.

-Entonces huir no es una opción.- dijo, retomando el tema. – Bien. Al menos tú, Draco, debes huir. Si lo que te preocupa es los sangre su…los esclavos, y tu hermana, entonces Pansy, Blaise y yo podemos convertir la mansión en un centro impenetrable.

-Y si logran entrar, podemos encargarnos de ellos.- dijo Pansy.

Blaise sonrió ante la idea.

-Hay algunos mortífagos que nunca soporté y que disfrutaré mucho eliminando.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Ustedes tres pueden convertir la mansión en una fortaleza, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los mortífagos lograrán romper el hechizo barrera e ingresarán, y cuando lo hagan, pueden luchar contra ellos pero nos superan en número y es obvio que ganarán. – les dijo el rubio, empezando a desesperarse.

-Nadie dijo que teníamos las de ganar, Malfoy.- dijo Blaise tomando una expresión seria. – No estamos de tu lado porque creemos que obtendremos una victoria, créeme. Tus decisiones nos están hundiendo a todos.

-No les estoy pidiendo su ayuda, pueden irse en cuanto quieran.- dijo Draco, furioso.

-Bien sabes que no lo haremos así que deja de sugerirlo.- dijo Blaise, molesto también.

-Basta.- dijo Jack, irritado. – Draco tiene razón en cuanto a lo de que todo lo que hagamos terminará por ser tan solo un obstáculo para los mortífagos pero no un impedimento.

Malina dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Tengo una idea.- les dijo, y sus ojos grises parecieron iluminarse por la claridad en sus pensamientos. – Lo que proponen puede servirnos para ganar tiempo. El hechizo barrera creado por ustedes tres nos dará un día o dos quizás, suficiente tiempo para que yo pueda pedir ayuda a los elfos oscuros.

-¿Los elfos oscuros?- preguntó Pansy. - ¿Vas a pedirles que vengan y nos ayuden a impedir que los mortífagos ingresen?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Malina. – Ese es el plan. Si los mortífagos entran van a matarnos a todos, y los elfos no desean mi muerte. Enviarán un pequeño batallón y será más que suficiente.

-¿Cómo te vas a comunicar con ellos?- preguntó Draco.

Malina dudó unos segundos en responder. No podía decirle que lo haría en la noche por medio de Dante. Si bien era cierto que su primo había cambiado mucho, el asunto de su odio a los vampiros, estaba segura, seguía permaneciendo intacto.

-Tengo mis métodos.- dijo Malina, sellando el tema.

Blaise levantó una ceja, pero no hizo incapié en el asunto.

-Es un buen plan.- dijo Jack, aferrándose a la única posibilidad de éxito que tenían.

-Draco, tú tienes que huir. No puedes permanecer dentro de la mansión, es demasiado arriesgado.- dijo Malina.

Draco tenía su mirada perdida en algún sitio vacío. Asintió.

-Sí, mañana por la mañana saldré con Niobe de la mansión.

Pansy hizo un gesto despectivo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaise, sorprendido. – No puede ser cierto. No puede ser que en verdad tu y ella…

Mientras tanto, hay mucho qué hacer.- dijo Draco avanzando hacia la ventana del estudio que daba directo al jardín de entrenamiento. – A los esclavos que están en condiciones saludables hay que liberarlos en este instante. Malina, encárgate de darles varitas y suéltalos. Están más seguros en Tirania que dentro de la mansión. Si nuestros planes fallan y los mortífagos entran, lo primero que harán será eliminarlos.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, y por la ventana la noche se asomaba lentamente dentro del estudio. Todos miraban por el cristal, y sintieron frío. Un viento huracanado sopló, moviendo las copas de los más grandes árboles que se veían tras la fortaleza. Era como el rugido del bosque, un rugido violento que les erizó la piel. Era fácil sentir que el bosque mágico estaba cada vez más sediento y que el tiempo se acababa. Voldemort pronto tendría que renovar el pacto de Samantha y hacer un sacrificio, o sería demasiado tarde. De repente el rugido se detuvo y hubo un silencio tétrico, no de ausencia, sino el silencio que oculta tras su manto palabras horribles:

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque…" _

Draco sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y aturdido dio dos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Había escuchado aquello? ¿En verdad lo había oído? Esas voces infantiles que antes había escuchado su madre, y que Hermione también escuchaba, ¿las había percibido?

-Díganme que también escucharon eso.- dijo Pansy, aterrada.

Draco se volteó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿También lo escuchaste?- le preguntó a la morena.

-Todos lo hicimos.- dijo Jack, y tanto Blaise como Malina asintieron.

Afuera, las esclavas guerreras ya no entrenaban y miraban absortas hacia arriba, fuera de la muralla, a las copas de los árboles que extendían sus ramas como manos monstruosas hacia la mansión.

-Tirania está llegando a su límite.- dijo Draco. – Las voces se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes y ahora todos podemos escucharlas. No quiere que ignoremos su presencia.

-Hay que liberar a los esclavos sanos ya.- dijo Malina dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio. – Les indicaré cómo llegar al árbol de la dríada, así no tendrán que deambular tanto por el bosque, lo cual en este momento es tanto o más peligroso que permanecer dentro de la mansión.

Malina salió del estudio y Jack se deshizo de una vez de su corbata.

-Nosotros iremos a crear el hechizo barrera.- le dijo a Draco, cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos afuera.

Y cuando Jack, Pansy y Blaise abandonaron el lugar, la luna apareció en el cielo; pálida, mortuoria…anunciando la llegada de la noche.

**4.- **

Tras las palabras reveladoras de Harry, todos se quedaron en un mutismo absoluto. Luna, casi sin aliento y con ambas manos sobre su pecho, como si quisiera detener los latidos acelerados de su corazón, miró a Ron, quien parecía a punto de explotar; sus músculos estaban tensos y su cuerpo entero temblaba, mientras que la ira se reflejaba en cada una de las facciones de su rostro colorado.

Fred, boquiabierto, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Cómo…?

-Me lo acabo de encontrar en el bosque- dijo Harry, aún con los puños apretados. –Iba con ella. Iba con Hermione. La lleva vestida como a Gabrielle. No recuerda nada. Incluso intentó atacarme.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Lo voy a matar! – gritó Ron mientras avanzaba hacia el agujero del árbol, pero los gemelos lo detuvieron tomándolo por los brazos. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a buscarlo y lo voy a matar!

-Se fue, Ron. Logró escapar de mí. Logró escapar con ella- dijo Harry en un tono ido, como si estuviera ausente, y a la vez aún poseído por algo oscuro.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Gabrielle. - ¿Es ese el verdadero nombre de Niobe?

Todos miraron a Gabrielle y fue Luna la primera en hablarle:

-Por favor, dinos todo lo que sepas de ella. Hermione es nuestra amiga y fue vendida hace casi un año. No sabíamos nada de ella desde entonces.

Ron no parecía estar interesado en lo que Gabrielle tenía por decir, sus ojos se habían fijado en los de Harry con cierto rencor.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Por qué lo dejaste irse con ella!- le reclamó con furia.

Harry lo miró colérico.

-¡No sabía que era ella! ¡Llevaba una máscara! ¡No lo hubiera dejado escapar si…!

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!- chilló Luna, tapándose los oídos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. – Deténganse, por favor.

-Hermione me miró y no me reconoció.- dijo Harry, otra vez perdiendo la mirada en un punto vacío. – Me atacó y estuvo a punto de clavarme su espada pero…

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Ron, impaciente.

Harry tardó unos segundos más en responder.

-Pero Malfoy se interpuso.- continuó con lentitud, como si no pudiera comprender sus propias palabras. – Tomó el filo de la espada con ambas manos e impidió que me hiriera.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!- gritó Ron.

-¡Sí lo tiene!- gritó Gabrielle, interviniendo. – ¡Draco Malfoy no es un monstruo!

-¡Es un asqueroso mortífago!- gritó Ron.

-¡Está enamorado de Niobe!

El silencio que se creó en aquel instante fue uno casi insoportable. El rostro de Ron pareció desencajado, como si la mezcla entre la ira, la impotencia y la sorpresa le hubiera dejado esa mueca tatuada en su expresión. Harry no respiraba, y Luna se había llevado las manos a la boca, petrificada. George y Fred, inconscientemente, soltaron los brazos de Ron y permanecían flojos a su lado, como muñecos de trapo, boquiabiertos.

-Ustedes no entienden nada.- dijo Gabrielle, desesperada por no poder explicarse de la forma correcta. – No tienen ni idea lo que él ha hecho por ella. Ha arriesgado su propia vida para salvarla, yo lo he visto protegerla por sobre todas las cosas. La trataba como algo intocable, algo casi sagrado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace!- gritó Harry. - ¡Porque es Hermione Granger! ¡Porque no es una desconocida para él! ¡Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts y él siempre la odió y humilló! ¡Y si ahora la ha protegido no ha sido por lo que dices sino porque teniéndola entre sus manos posee un as bajo la manga!

-Enamorado de…- repitió Ron, recuperando el habla. – Está loca… ¡Esta chica está loca!

George miró a Gabrielle.

-¿Malfoy ha herido a Hermione?- le preguntó.

-No, por supuesto que no.- dijo ella. – Él nunca nos ha herido. Bueno, quizás al principio era duro…

-¿Le borró la memoria?- preguntó Ron, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior. - ¿No nos recuerda?

-No. Ella es un caso distinto.- dijo Gabrielle. – Cuando llegó tenía una herida en la cabeza que le hizo perder la memoria. A ella no tuvieron que someterla al obliviate.

-Tenemos que recuperar a Hermione.- dijo Ron, resuelto. – Debemos ir a buscar al insecto ese y recuperarla.

-No podemos hacer eso.- dijo Harry. – No podemos.

Ron lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No podemos, Ron!- gritó Harry, sin poder controlar más su frustración. – ¡No hay tiempo! ¡No hay tiempo para hacer nada que no sea continuar el maldito camino que hemos trazado para detener la revolución! ¡No hubo tiempo para buscar a Ginny! ¡No hay tiempo para buscar a Hermione! ¡No hay tiempo para nada entiéndelo de una buena vez!

Tras esto, Harry se derrumbó y se dejó caer sentado sobre una roca. Su cuerpo temblaba pero ni una lágrima asomó por su rostro, cada vez más duro debido a los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida. Y Ron entendió.

Y esta vez nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio.

**5.-**

- Hazla pasar.- ordenó Voldemort, y un mortífago grande y tuerto avanzó hacia la puerta hasta abrirla. Bellatrix apareció en el umbral.

Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Desde hacía unos minutos que Voldemort la había mandado a llamar y sin embargo, no le había dicho nada. La pelirroja lo observó con detenimiento y notó que estaba furioso. Lo escuchó mandar a asesinar a unos mortíos por haber fallado en el rescate de Narcisa y tras dar vueltas en la habitación, cayó sentado sobre una silla de plata con serpientes talladas por doquier. Durante un segundo, sus ojos inhumanos se cruzaron con los de ella, y aunque sintió un escalofrío pudo sostenerle la mirada, y él también lo hizo, pero algo cambió dentro de sus ojos; fue como si el vacío, el hueco, la nada que siempre había en sus pupilas se llenara de algo casi humano. De inmediato, Voldemort volteó y desde entonces no volvió a mirarla.

-Mi Lord.- dijo Bellatrix, haciendo una reverencia.

Voldemort estaba impaciente.

-Habla. Dime lo que le has estado diciendo a todos. – le ordenó.

-Mi Lord, Draco es un traidor.- dijo Bellatrix, escupiendo veneno. Ginny la miró con curiosidad. – Lo he estado vigilando de cerca porque desde lo sucedido con Lucius, hubo algo que no me quedó claro.

-¿Y eso es..?- preguntó Voldemort, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Su exacerbado interés por Hermione Granger.- dijo de inmediato. – Estoy segura de que mantiene relaciones con ella. No quise apresurarme y decidí vigilarlo en silencio. Puso fin con la sala de torturas Malfoy y no solo eso, sino que tiene un área en donde da tratamiento médico a esclavos. ¡Es un traidor a la sangre!

Voldemort soltó un rugido de rabia y golpeó a puño cerrado el brazo de la silla en donde estaba sentado. Se pasó una mano por su cabeza clava y con malformaciones. Parecía furibundo y Ginny supo a qué se debía. Todo se había arruinado para él: el rescate de Narcisa que le aseguraría la entrega voluntaria del cuerpo de Draco había quedado frustrado, y ahora, el mismo Draco se revelaba como un traidor a la sangre. No había caso alguno; ya no podía usar el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Voldemort tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía hundido en sus propias cavilaciones. Bellatrix dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Si mi Lord lo desea, puedo encargarme del asunto.- dijo la mortía, no sin una ligera sonrisa sádica en su rostro. – Puedo llevar a varios mortífagos e invadir la mansión Malfoy, traerte a Draco…

-¡No quiero saber nada de los Malfoy!- gritó Voldemort, histérico. - ¡Elimínalos a todos! ¡Mátalos!

Ginny notó la satisfacción en el rostro de Bellatrix.

-Lo haré, mi Lord.

-Y envía a todos los mortífagos, a cada uno de ellos, la notificación de que preparen a sus esclavos impuros…

Voldemort se levantó de la silla y miró de frente a Ginny.

-Llegó la hora, Samantha.- le dijo, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. – Llegó la hora de renovar el pacto con el bosque.

**6.-**

Tras ayudar a Malina con la liberación de los esclavos y los suministros de varitas, Draco subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para intentar dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero al día siguiente tendría que huir con Hermione y lo más recomendable era descansar. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación no esperó encontrar a la castaña, esperándolo. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, desarmándolo por dentro.

Draco se sintió casi mareado por el contacto y permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos colgando mientras ella lo abrazaba. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo, y un dolor infinito lo embargó. No era suya; ella no le pertenecía.

-Estaban muertas…- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, sin soltarlo. – Las cinco, estaban muertas, sobre el césped del jardín. ¿Cómo pudo tu tía hacer algo semejante? ¿Cómo puede en el mundo haber seres capaces de actos tan despiadados y viles?

-Siento que hayas tenido que verlo.- logró articular el rubio. Seguía sin corresponder el abrazo y se mantenía como una estatua.

-¿Todo se está derrumbando, verdad?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo. – La guerra va a comenzar y muchos morirán…

Draco tragó saliva.

-Sí.- le dijo, sintiéndose incapaz de mentirle.

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza, y él la sintió temblar.

-Eres lo único que conozco…- dijo con una marca de dolor en su voz. – Cuando estoy contigo, siento que nada puede pasarme. No sé quién soy, pero sé quién eres; puedo ver a través de ti, ahora puedo hacerlo…

-Te prometí que no volvería a tocarte.- le dijo haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le restaba por dentro, sin embargo, en vez de sonar firme sonó casi suplicante.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas…- dijo ella separándose unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para mirar al rubio de frente mientras sus narices se rozaban. – Esto no va a durar para siempre…quién sabe si la próxima en caer muerta sobre el césped del jardín seré yo.

-Jamás lo permitiría.- dijo Draco, y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y a la vez de coraje.

-Quiero sentirte…- dijo Hermione, y dejó correr sus manos por el pecho del rubio. – Quiero sentir algo que no sea este terror hacia el futuro.

-Niobe…

-Estar contigo ha sido una pesadilla…y a la vez, el más dulce sueño.

Draco cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil, como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo, en una batalla interna sin fin. Hermione, al notar que él parecía resuelto en no tocarla en lo absoluto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la miraba en el suelo, y avergonzada avanzó hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de salir, una mano la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; los labios de Draco se hundieron en los de ella en un beso apasionado que le sacó un gemido de placer. La lengua del rubio penetró su boca con habilidad mientras que sus fuertes brazos se enlazaron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. Ella se aferró a la espalda de Draco y sintió con un estremecimiento como las manos del mortío viajaban por su cuerpo, despertando un deseo ardiente que la acaloró al instante. No supo cuando, pero él la despojó del kimono en cuestión de segundos y, sin siquiera llegar a la cama, los dos cayeron al suelo. Draco sintió que la necesitaba más que nunca; era una necesidad agobiante, como si estuviera bajo el agua y cada beso o contacto con el cuerpo de la chica fuera una bocanada de aire que le salvaba la vida. Ella gimió de placer cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre uno de sus senos. Todo se había nublado, lo único que escuchaba y sentía era el placer de cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia. De repente el dolor en su pecho desapareció y lo único que existió en ese instante era Draco. El rubio la recorrió toda y disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel, de su aroma, de su aliento cálido. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más entró en ella, y Hermione clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio y para contener un gemido lo mordió en el pecho.

Draco apagó su propio gemido impulsándose sobre ella.

Hicieron el amor varias veces a lo largo de la noche hasta que cayeron exhaustos. Hermione fue la primera en quedarse dormida, pero Draco luchó por no hacerlo; quería que aquel momento durara para siempre, aquella imagen tibia del rostro de la castaña, tierno, sosegado por el sueño, y su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos.

Lamentablemente, el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

**7.-**

Cuando Hermione despertó ya no sintió la dureza del suelo, sino la comodidad de un colchón y la suavidad de tersas sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se vio en la habitación de Draco, pero él no estaba. Por la ventana pudo ver el sol de la mañana alumbrando tenuemente la estancia, pero el día estaba oscuro. De repente, escuchó ecos de golpes poderosos que hicieron temblar los vidrios y los espejos y que estaba segura provenían de afuera. Se dirigió al baño, angustiada; se duchó rápidamente y se colocó el kimono. Los golpes continuaban repetidos y todo temblaba. Hermione estaba nerviosa y en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar a Draco. ¿Qué eran esos ruidos violentos? ¿Por qué de repente sentía esa opresión en el centro del pecho? Al salir del baño se encontró de frente con Malina, quien había ingresado a la habitación.

-Niobe quédate aquí.- dijo la elfa, notablemente preocupada, mientras avanzaba hacia las ventanas y las cubría con las cortinas negras. – No te asomes a los cristales ni salgas de la habitación.

Hermione la miró confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó asustada mientras los golpes continuaban resonando por toda la mansión.

Malina tragó saliva.

-Estamos siendo atacados. Los mortífagos están afuera e intentan ingresar a la mansión.

-¿Qué?- susurró la castaña, casi sin voz. – Draco…

-Draco está bajo con Blaise, Pansy y Jack, tratando de hacer más fuerte el hechizo barrera que protege la mansión. Me ha enviado a decirte que te prepares. Huirán cuanto antes.

-¿Huir?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. - ¡No entiendo nada!

Malina dio media vuelta, agitada, y la enfrentó con impaciencia.

-Bellatrix nos ha delatado con Voldemort y hay más de quince mortífagos intentando ingresar a la mansión para matarnos a todos, sobre todo a Draco. Por eso tú y él deben huir. Pansy, Blaise, Jack y yo nos quedaremos aquí conteniéndolos. Solo haz lo que te digo y espera a Draco. Vendrá en seguida.

Y con esto, la elfa abandonó la habitación.

Malina avanzó por el pasillo rápidamente con los estruendos a su alrededor y bajó las escaleras. En cuestión de minutos estuvo fuera de la mansión, en el patio delantero. Frente a la muralla estaban Pansy, Jack y Blaise, varita en mano, reforzando el hechizo barrera que impedía que los ataques de los mortíos abrieran el muro de la fortaleza Malfoy. Draco también ayudaba, pero tan pronto vio a Malina dejó a sus amigos con la carga y caminó hacia ella, molesto. Tenía la mitad de la camisa fuera del pantalón negro y varios botones desabrochados que dejaban ver algo de su pecho.

-¿Por qué los sirvientes siguen en la mansión!- le preguntó levantando la voz a su prima. - ¡Te encargué ayer de que sacaras del perímetro a todos los que pudieran huir!

-Les dije a los sirvientes que podían irse, pero no quisieron. Los esclavos se fueron y las guerreras también. Los sirvientes quisieron quedarse a ayudar.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Si los mortífagos logran entrar antes de que lleguen los elfos oscuros morirán!

Draco cerró los ojos: no había esperado el ataque tan temprano. Se despertó con el alba y fue en busca de Jack, Pansy y Blaise. El trío había pasado toda la noche creando un hechizo barrera lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no habían contado con que los mortíos aparecerían al salir el sol. Tan pronto se les unió comenzó a ayudarlos. Escapar con Hermione sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Listo.- dijo Jack bajando su varita. Al igual que Pansy y Blaise, sudaba y respiraba agitadamente. – Esperemos que los contenga hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

De repente, por arriba de la muralla se elevó suspendido el cadáver de un sirviente que Draco jamás había visto en su mansión. Pansy se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el sirviente que flotaba en el aire, muerto.

-¡Es mi sirviente!- gritó la morena.

De su cuello colgaba un letrero en el cual decía lo siguiente:

"_!Muerte a los traidores! Con cariño, Bellatrix"_

-¡Estúpida bruja!- gritó Pansy. - ¡Sabe que estamos aquí y lo hace para intimidarnos!

-Es tiempo de que lo diga, Draco.- dijo Blaise, agitado. – Siempre detesté a tu tía.

Draco lo ignoró y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión. Malina miró con resentimiento al trío.

-Les importa poco que lo que esté colgando allí en el aire sea un ser humano, ¿cierto?

Blaise se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, era sangre limpia. Es una lástima, ¿no Pans?

Malina lo miró con rabia y dio media vuelta para ingresar a la mansión. Jack y Pansy miraron al moreno con dureza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Blaise inocentemente.

-¿Cómo vas a decir semejante cosa delante de una amante de impuros? – preguntó Jack. – ¿O se te olvida que Malina es una filántropa?

-Ok, ok, quizás se me pasó la mano.- dijo Blaise. En su voz había agotamiento extremo y parecía mucho más pálido de lo normal, a pesar de que su físico se mantenía fuerte y sólido.

-Sea lo que sea, no te ves bien. ¿Tomaste la poción?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, Pansy me convenció.- dijo Blaise sonriéndole. La morena entornó los ojos.

-Jack tiene razón debes ir a descansar.- dijo Pansy.

Blaise los miró irritado.

-Estoy bien. Recuerden que fui yo quien los protegió en el bosque del licántropo, eso me hace, después de todo, el más fuerte del grupo.

Jack se encaminó agotado al interior de la mansión seguido por Pansy.

-No; eso te hace el que tiene la peor suerte. – le dijo el castaño mientras avanzaba casi arrastrando los pies. – Para tu alivio, tienes quienes te cubran la espalda.

Blaise no dijo nada porque en ese momento sintió palpitaciones extrañas, como si algo en su pecho de acelerara y, de repente, percibió cada uno de los sonidos que lo rodeaban a niveles insoportables. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos en un intento por callar el ruido y calmar el dolor. Tras unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Pansy y Jack ya se habían ido.

**8.-**

La primera en despertar por la mañana fue Luna. A pesar de haber tenido un sueño profundo y tranquilo, se levantó adolorida. Sus piernas le pesaban y sus articulaciones parecían adormecidas. Miró a su alrededor: Gabrielle, George, Fred, Ron y Harry dormían aún, exhaustos. La rubia calculó que no les faltaba mucho para encontrar el estanque del clan de las sirenas, sin embargo, había algo que no marchaba bien. Sentía al bosque más hostil que nunca y más peligroso. Antes, había momentos en los que se sabía segura, pero últimamente en ninguna parte de Tirania conseguía deshacerse de la sensación de peligro constante. Un fuerte viento sopló y levantó varias hojas del suelo, produciéndole un escalofrío. Se levantó con cautela, tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien se aproximaba.

Ron no tardó en abrir los ojos para verificar que Luna estaba durmiendo (como siempre lo hacía) y notó que la rubia se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia un camino cubierto de ramas. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el rostro y con esfuerzo se levantó de la tierra.

-Luna, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-No lo sé…- dijo Luna, confundida. - ¿Puedes ver eso?

La rubia apuntó al fondo del camino y Ron agudizó la vista; a lo lejos parecía avanzar la sombra de un hombre. Era imposible identificarlo, tan solo se podía apreciar su silueta.

-Sí, lo veo. Y no me gusta.- dijo Ron mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se volteaba para mirar al resto del grupo. - ¡Despierten! ¡Vamos, despierten!

Los demás no tardaron en despertarse, pero continuaron sentados sobre la tierra, estirándose, somnolientos, confusos ante la repentina interrupción de su sueño. Luna no volteó a verlos ni un instante; su mirada seguía cautiva de esa sombra que poco a poco iba acercándose y tomando una forma familiar.

-¡Es Snape!- exclamó la rubia, y Ron sintió un alivio profundo que lo forzó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Harry se levantó del suelo inmediatamente y el resto lo imitó. Cuando Snape llegó a donde estaban los miró son severidad y no pareció querer perder más tiempo.

-Me ha costado encontrarlos. Tirania está intransitable.- les dijo, arrastrando las palabras. – Deben cancelar la búsqueda de los clanes. Todo se ha precipitado; las bestias han sido avisadas de que el sacrificio al bosque será en tres días.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, pero Luna pareció adquirir un tono pálido y todo su cuerpo se volvió como de acero. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Snape. Harry dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- le preguntó, desesperado.

Snape levantó una ceja. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Harry no se dirigía a él con agresividad.

-El sacrificio se dará dentro de tres días, por la noche, y tendrá lugar en el corazón de Tirania, no muy lejos de aquí. Si avanzan con prisa lograrán hallar el lugar.

-¿Cuál es el camino?- preguntó George, dispuesto a interpretar el mapa lo más pronto posible.

-La señorita Lovegood los guiará. Ella lo conoce.- dijo Snape, y por unos instantes sus ojos negros miraron a Luna con complicidad, y algo de preocupación.

Luna asintió con pesadez, como si su cabeza fuera un bloque de cemento. Sin embargo, en su mirada había valentía y resolución. Algo poderoso.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Ron con sarcasmo y angustia. – Podremos llegar pero…¿cómo diablos se supone que detendremos el sacrificio? La única forma es poniendo a las bestias de nuestro lado pero solo hemos logrado hablar con los centauros. ¡El lugar estará plagado de mortíos, Voldemort, y bestias que lo apoyan!

-Todo está preparado solo sigan la línea y no lo arruinen.- dijo Snape con severidad y hastío en el tono de su voz. – Sigan a la señorita Lovegood, y con suerte, todo se dará de forma apropiada.

-¡Nos van a decir ahora qué es lo que sucede con Luna?- reclamó Ron. - ¡Ya es tiempo de que nos digan cuál es ese secreto que existe entre ustedes dos y Dumbledore!

Snape ignoró a Ron y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Enviaré a Draco dentro de poco para que se batan a duelo y te conviertas en el dueño de la varita de sauco.-le dijo. – Una vez que lo seas, y suceda lo que tenga que suceder dentro de tres días en el corazón de Tirania…deberás luchar contra Voldemort y nadie podrá interferir. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar…y se decidirá el destino de todos.

Ron notó que Luna había comenzado a temblar y tenía la cabeza algo caída, con los ojos cerrados en dirección hacia el suelo. La rubia respiró profundamente y apretó los puños, como dándose valor a sí misma, y recuperó su postura natural.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo la rubia, resuelta. – Síganme. Vamos al centro de Tirania.

**9.-**

Hermione saltó del borde de la cama, sobresaltada, cuando vio a Draco ingresar a la habitación como un bólido. El rubio tomó su túnica, se la colocó con rapidez y se puso los guantes de cuero negro.

-Nos tenemos que ir.- le dijo sin rodeos. – Ahora.

Hermione no hizo preguntas porque pudo verlo todo en sus ojos: la mirada grisácea de Draco estaba ensombrecida por la inevitabilidad del peligro. La castaña lo siguió cuando él se precipitó por el pasillo, no sin antes tomar la funda de su espada y colgársela tras la espalda. Mientras avanzaban notó que dentro de la mansión no había mayor movimiento. Ningún esclavo asomaba, y cuando llegaron al salón miró por las puertas hacia el jardín y no vio a ninguna de las guerreras. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron incontrolablemente.

En el centro de la sala estaban Pansy, Jack, Blaise y Malina. Draco se detuvo por unos instantes.

-Suerte.- dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos.

Blaise sonrió.

-Eres tú quien la va a necesitar. Nosotros estamos bien.- le dijo con una amabilidad sincera, poco natural en él.

-Ve sin preocupaciones.- le dijo Jack. – Nos encargaremos de todo.

Pansy miró angustiada a Draco y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por dónde vas a huir?- le preguntó.

Malina intervino:

-Hay una ruta secreta, es como una salida de emergencia. Lucius la usó para escapar cuando los mortífagos vinieron por él.

Entonces supongo que esto es todo.- dijo Pansy, y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Cuídate, ¿sí?

Draco le dedicó una mirada cálida.

-Tú también, Pansy.

Tras esto, Draco, Malina y Hermione fueron hacia el jardín. Tan pronto salieron de la mansión sintieron la inclemencia del clima. Un viento feroz soplaba y era frío, como un látigo. Hermione siguió a Draco y a Malina, quienes atravesaron el campo de entrenamiento con el bombardeo de hechizos retumbando en las afueras de la fortaleza, hasta llegar a un lugar que le resultó familiar: una pequeña caseta. Allí –recordó- hacía casi un año había escogido el arma que ahora cargaba tras la espalda junto a Brena. La caseta sólo se abría para ello y la mayoría de tiempo permanecía cerrada.

Draco no quiso perder tiempo en buscar la llave y abrió la puerta de una patada, destruyendo la madera. En el interior, Malina hizo girar una daga que descansaba sobre una estantería de elementos afilados, y con esto, un túnel se abrió ante ellos. Hermione vio a través de él y solo encontró una oscuridad que parecía infinita.

Malina se lanzó a los brazos de Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por favor, mantente con vida.- le pidió la elfa, mientras dos lágrimas caían por su rostro marmóleo. – O te odiaré para siempre.

Hermione pudo ver cómo Draco extendió su mano cubierta por el guante de cuero negro, y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su prima.

-Malina, si algo sale mal y los mortífagos consiguen entrar a la mansión, sálvate. – le dijo el rubio mirándola profunda y seriamente a los ojos. – No pienses en nadie más que en ti y huye. Prométemelo.

Malina cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Besó cariñosamente la muñeca de su primo.

-Lo prometo.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando al descubierto el túnel ante ellos. – Váyanse, no hay tiempo qué perder.

Draco asintió y tomó a Hermione de la mano. Sabía muy bien que la promesa de Malina había sido falsa, solo para tranquilizarlo; ella jamás dejaría atrás a nadie, aunque tuviese que arriesgar su propia vida. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo que los elfos llegarían antes de que el hechizo barrera comenzara a flaquear.

Tenía que creer que llegarían a tiempo.

Pronto, se internaron en el túnel y Malina lo cerró rápidamente.

Tras ella, el bombardeo continuó.

Hermione y Draco avanzaron sin poder ver otra cosa que una negrura espesa e insondable. La castaña sentía la mano del rubio sobre la suya, guiándola, pero no podía verlo. A veces estiraba su otra mano y tocaba a los lados muros pedregosos y sucios. La tierra era dura y el aire tenía cierto olor a humedad. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que todo estaría bien, pero por dentro estaba asustada; no era ninguna tonta, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que corrían peligro y de que la guerra estaba a punto de estallar. Ella no tenía conocimientos de cómo se estaban dando las cosas en esa guerra, y precisamente por eso temía; el desconocimiento la hacía imaginar cosas terribles, como que pronto Voldemort ganaría y entonces se iniciaría una masacre. Inconscientemente apretó la mano del rubio. Nada estaba claro, solo que quería estar junto a él y que si algo llegaba a pasarle, ella moriría de dolor. Lo supo en ese mismo instante: no podría soportar perderlo.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en ver la luz, y cuando por fin se asomaron al exterior el resplandor del día pegó de frente sobre sus rostros, cegándolos. Hermione se colocó una mano sobre la frente y vio ante ella el bosque. Habían logrado salir por la parte trasera de la mansión y ahora estaban en Tirania. El viento seguía siendo tempestuoso. Draco la miró y ella no pudo evitar notar lo perfectas que eran sus facciones. Se reprendió a sí misma.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante está un corcel negro esperándonos. No te sueltes de mi mano, ¿entendido?- le dijo él. – El bosque está más arisco que nunca.

Hermione asintió y Draco la tomó por la mano antes de internarse en el bosque. El rubio tenía una presión en su estómago que pudo reconocer como temor. Jamás había permitido que el miedo lo dominara, pero ahora era diferente: tenía entre sus manos a Hermione. La guerra estaba por comenzar y si los planes de Dumbledore fracasaban, si Harry no vencía a Voldemort, entonces Hermione correría la misma suerte que todos los demás mestizos. La sola idea lo petrificó por dentro y le creó una angustia insoportable. _¿Qué me has hecho, Hermione Granger?_, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras avanzaban esquivando ramas y árboles. ¿Cómo había logrado ella despertar todos los sentimientos dentro de él hasta el punto de volverlo un mero instrumento? A Draco jamás le importó la guerra, ni los asuntos mortíos ni los asuntos del otro bando; pero allí estaba, involucrándose y siendo una de las partes principales, todo por ella. Recordó cuando estaban en Hogwarts y a veces tenía sueños en los que se vengaba de la gryffindoriana por el golpe que le había dado el tercer curso, pero en varias ocasiones, esos sueños se transformaban en algo incomprensible y él acababa por acariciarla. Cuando por fin despertaba se veía sumido en un deseo casi animal, y esos eran los días en los que más de cargaba de miradas despectivas y frías hacia Hermione. Luego reía de lo absurdo del inconsciente, pues al tenerla cerca en una clase no tenía ni el más mínimo impulso de tocarla y ni siquiera la encontraba atractiva. Era una chica sin mayores atributos que no le llamaba la atención.

Qué diferente que eran las cosas ahora.

Se preguntó qué había sido aquello que lo hizo sentir todo lo que ahora sentía por ella. No había sido su aspecto físico, sino la incomparable profundidad que hallaba en ella. Hermione era toda profundidad, no existía un centímetro de banalidad en ella; sus ojos eran cálidos, analíticos, maduros…dulces, su pensamiento siempre agudo y puro, su carácter indomable y valiente. Lo había llenado; había llenado el vacío dentro de su pecho sin siquiera darse cuenta. La necesitaba.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Dumbledore: _"Draco, años atrás conocí a un chico que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas. No cometas el mismo error."_

Draco se detuvo de repente y Hermione también lo hizo, chocándose accidentalmente con la espalda del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó ella.

Draco se volteó y la miró de un modo diferente que la hizo estremecerse. No había rabia en su mirada, ni resentimiento…solo un inmenso dolor y arrepentimiento. Casi sintió cómo su pecho se dividía en dos con solo sostenerle la mirada. El rubio cerró los ojos unos instantes y frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pasando un trago amargo, y luego volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

Hermione lo miró expectante y a la vez preocupada. Draco respiró profundo. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Pero entonces su lado oscuro hizo acto de presencia: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que alejarla de él? ¿Por qué no podía quedársela, entregarle a Harry la varita de sauco y huir con ella? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía conciencia? Era un Malfoy, y no estaba sino tomando lo que la vida le había quitado desde siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que soltarla y dejarla escapar? Ella era suya.

Al diablo Dumbledore. Hermione le pertenecía. Él la había hecho lo que era ahora. Cuando recién cayó en sus manos, era una chica incapaz de defenderse sin una varita, incapaz de herir a nadie; él la había hecho fuerte, le había enseñado a sobrevivir en aquella selva que era el mundo; a matar si era necesario, a jamás mostrar lágrimas frente al enemigo, jamás mostrar debilidad. Ella era suya.

Draco la miró con intensidad. Hermione sintió un fuego abrasador proveniente de sus pupilas, y en ellas encontró la mezcla perfecta del bien y el mal.

-Mentí cuando dije que eras un capricho. – le dijo él finalmente.

Hermione colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio.

-Lo sé. Nunca lo creí.

Justo en ese momento una voz fría, hueca y demente les petrificó la sangre:

-Mini, maini, ¡mo!...parece ser que he encontrado el oro al final del arcoíris.- dijo Bellatrix, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro y la varita jugueteando entre su cabello. – ¿De verdad pensaste que había olvidado aquella pequeña salida de emergencia por la que hiciste escapar a tu padre? No, no, no. Mientras estaba con los mortífagos en la entrada principal de la fortaleza Malfoy me dije: ¡creo que debo ir al túnel del conejo! ¡Siempre hay sorpresas!

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada espeluznante y aplaudió, divertida.

-Te estaba esperando, tía.- dijo Draco, esbozando una media sonrisa. – Debo decir que te tardaste bastante.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix tembló e inmediatamente agudizó la mirada. Era hora de dejar las bromas a un lado. Draco empujó a Hermione hacia el interior de un árbol transportador que estaba su derecha y ella cayó dentro de él. Bellatrix también fue rápida y lanzó una bola de vuelo hacia el árbol, incendiándolo demasiado tarde porque Hermione ya había desaparecido.

Draco corrió tras un roble cercano y sacó su varita. Pudo escuchar el crepitar de la madera destruyéndose a unos metros y la risa de su tía, inacabable.

-¡Qué triste que la familia esté tan disuelta!- exclamó la mortífaga con dramatismo. –No me guardes rencor, Draco. Soy tu tía favorita.

-De hecho, nunca me gustó que fueras una pirómana.- dijo Draco.

-Me gusta más la palabra: incendiaria.- dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo y caminando por el bosque en busca del escondite de su sobrino.

-Lástima que tengas que quemarte.- dijo Draco. - _¡Crucio!_

El hechizo le dio a Bellatrix en la espalda, forzándola a caer al suelo, gritando y temblando de dolor. Draco salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Creíste que te perdonaría fácilmente lo que le hiciste a Hermione al enviarla a la sala de torturas? Destruir tu casa no fue más que el comienzo.- dijo el rubio con frialdad.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante la confesión, y aún con el dolor encima y retorciéndose en la tierra logró estallar en carcajadas. Draco la miró con desprecio.

-Estás demente.- le dijo y luego la apuntó con su varita. – _Incarcero._

Unas sogas fuertes rodearon el cuerpo de la mortífaga y la pegaron contra un árbol cercano. Bellatrix continuaba riendo.

-Ojalá ninguna bestia te encuentre antes de que logres soltarte del hechizo, tía.- dijo Draco con sequedad, y luego silbó fuertemente. Un corcel negro pura sangre apareció ante él.

El rubio lo montó. El árbol transportador en el que había enviado a Hermione para mantenerla segura estaba destruido; sin embargo, él conocía bien que los árboles transportadores no enviaban a nadie más de 14 kilómetros a la redonda, y por la posición del roble, no le costó adivinar que debía estar en alguna parte al norte. Asió las riendas con fuerza y no volteó a ver a su tía, pero cuando partió cabalgando con la velocidad acostumbrada pudo escuchar muchos metros más allá el eco de las carcajadas huecas de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**10.-**

Hermione se golpeó levemente el brazo al salir del tronco de un nuevo roble. Observó la zona a su alrededor y no vio nada más que tierra y vegetación. El cielo empezaba a enrojecerse por la caída del día. No podía creer que estuviera anocheciendo tan pronto. Entonces recordó lo que Draco le había dicho: _"el bosque está más arisco que nunca"_. Quizás la inclemencia del clima y la corta duración de la luz solar tenía que ver con ello. La castaña respiró profundamente; no tenía buenos recuerdos en Tirania. Siempre que estaba dentro del bosque algo peligroso sucedía. Encima había perdido a Draco y la angustia de no saber si Bellatrix le había hecho daño la estaba matando. Se introdujo nuevamente en el árbol con la intención de transportarse de vuelta, pero no funcionó. Recordó entonces que justo antes de desaparecer pudo ver una bola de fuego precipitarse hacia el agujero del árbol. Sí, no cabía duda: Bellatrix había quemado el tronco conector. Hermione salió otra vez del roble y entonces escuchó voces que le helaron la sangre:

"_1…2…3, juguemos en el bosque…"_

La castaña soltó un pequeño grito, casi inaudible, y se llevó las manos al pecho, aterrada. Ya había escuchado esas voces infantiles antes, pero nunca tan cerca, tan fuertes, tan poderosas. Había algo malvado en ese sonido y en esas palabras, algo lejos de ser inocente o lúdico. Eran voces de niños, pero más bien parecía ser el mal mismo disfrazado con tiernas voces. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para engañar a nadie: esas voces sonaban huecas, como las de muñecos sin vida. Eran cadavéricas y mortuorias.

Cuando el viento dejó de soplar repentinamente y las nubes cubrieron el cielo negro nocturno, Hermione supo con certeza que estaba en peligro. Empezó a respirar con la boca semiabierta; su aliento salía como humo de entre sus labios y luego se desvanecía en el aire. Sigilosa, Hermione dirigió su mano hasta el mango de su espada y apretó sus dedos en él sin voltear.

Algo estaba tras de ella.

Hermione dio un grito fuerte para darse valor y sacó la espada rápidamente, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no vio nada, sólo el vacío.

La castaña se mantuvo alerta y en guardia con la espada extendida. Sus brazos temblaban y el temblor se extendía por toda la espada. Respiró profundamente y se ordenó a sí misma guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le hacía caso. ¿Cómo luchar o defenderte de una fuerza sobrenatural? ¿Cómo evitar un ataque si no podía siquiera ver a su enemigo? Su enemigo era el bosque entero: cada rama, cada pedazo de tierra, cada organismo vivo entre la maleza. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a fuerza semejante?

Entonces sucedió algo que años más adelante recordaría como el peor y más terrorífico momento de su vida: sintió unos pequeños dedos helados, venosos, sobre sus hombros, cintura y piernas, como si decenas de manos la tuvieran asida por doquier, y en el lóbulo de su oreja sintió el calor de un aliento podrido:

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque"_

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr.

Miles de ramas iban golpeteándola mientras corría a toda velocidad, gritando y sin voltear. No, no podía defenderse de aquello y lo sabía. Sólo le quedaba intentar huir, aunque eso también fuese inútil. Con la espada en mano iba hiriendo árboles en su intento por abrirse paso. Un relámpago en el cielo le erizó la piel pero no se detuvo. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia. Sentía que era perseguida por muchos pies pequeños e invisibles. En cuestión de minutos su velocidad decreció y notó que estaba agitada y sudando. Justo cuando creyó que su cuerpo no le permitiría continuar, llegó a un claro.

El lugar era un terreno vacío en forma circular rodeado de árboles. Aún con la respiración agitada caminó hacia el centro y miró hacia arriba: lo único que divisaba era un casco de ramas que no dejaban ver más que unos retazos de cielo. Sintió un leve dolor en el estómago y se llevó ambas manos a la parte alta de su abdomen. Estaba agotada.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a percibir la presencia de algo a sus espaldas. Tragó saliva e intentó no temblar de forma fallida. Lentamente se volteó.

Lo que vio la dejó estupefacta:

Frente a ella y a tan solo unos centímetros estaba una niña con un gorro blanco mirando hacia el suelo, de modo que su rostro quedaba escondido. La primera reacción de Hermione fue la de retroceder, espantada, pero no pudo hacerlo; la niña la agarró del antebrazo fuertemente, clavando los dedos en la piel de la castaña.

-Juguemos.- le dijo.

Y lo último que Hermione vio fue un rostro deforme y cadavérico levantándose hacia ella; el resto fue como el golpe de una piedra sobre la frente que la hizo caer al suelo y gritar de dolor. Una blancura cegadora le nubló la vista y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente de forma dolorosa, como si cientos de agujas se le clavaran alrededor del cráneo.

Vio Hogwarts, a Harry y a Ron, a sus padres, Hogsmade, Vicktor Krum, los Weasley, Luna, Dumbledore, las risas, los momentos de llanto, todo con el fondo de risas infantiles. Un carrusel de memorias que iban surgiendo de lo más profundo de sí misma en una cascada incontrolable. Hermione soltaba gemidos mientras se retorcía en la tierra. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió de sus fosas nasales al inicio de sus labios. De repente, la blancura se desvaneció y el dolor también. La castaña quedó temblorosa y agitada sobre la tierra, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos pero con una expresión vacía, casi de horror. Con dificultad logró retomar el dominio de sus extremidades y se sentó. Miró la tierra bajo su cuerpo y luego el kimono, la espada y sus manos. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más agitada hasta convertirse en pequeños bufidos mientras que todo su cuerpo se mantenía tenso y trémulo, como si hubiera estado cubierto por hielo. Tenía las manos aferradas a la tierra como las patas de un animal, y lentamente fue cerrándolas hasta convertirlas en puños. Mentalmente contó los meses: había pasado un año.

Lo recordaba todo.

En el bosque no se escuchó ni un solo ruido, solo el grito desgarrador, rabioso, destructor de Hermione Granger elevándose por lo alto de las copas de los árboles; un grito que cuando se apagó fue seguido por otro aún más violento y salvaje, como el de una fiera iracunda tras haber sido herida en lo más profundo. Lágrimas corrían como lluvia sobre su rostro y tan pronto su grito moría, otro más terrible que el anterior nacía y se extendía por Tirania en un eco duro y desesperante.

Al este, Harry y los demás se detuvieron.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Fred.

Luna adoptó una expresión indescriptible.

-¡Es Hermione!- gritó, y empezó a correr.

-¡Luna!- gritó Ron, y corrió tras de ella a toda velocidad.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Un poco más al sur, Draco, montado en su corcel, también escuchó los alaridos.

-Hermione…- susurró para sí mismo y tiró fuertemente de las riendas del pura sangre.

Una voz infantil susurró con el viento:

_"1, 2, 3…juguemos en el bosque"_

Draco intentó no escucharla, ahora no quería hacerlo. Cabalgó con rapidez atravesando gruesas ramas de árboles oscuros, adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque; tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo. Su capa negra de mortío volaba con el viento, al igual que su cabello rubio. Sostenía las riendas agitándolas con sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero. No podía darse el lujo de detenerse; el tiempo estaba en su contra.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó mientras su caballo negro aceleraba el trote. Debía encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla.

Pronto paró en un claro. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella, que yacía sentada, con su kimono blanco esparcido por el suelo. El cabello castaño cubría su espalda mientras permanecía estática, sin poder moverse. Draco bajó del caballo y su capa negra de mortífago bailó con el viento. Varios mechones rubios cubrieron su frente mientras avanzaba. Paró a unos metros de ella, mirándola inexpresivamente; mas en sus ojos se reflejaba con intensidad el hielo implacable de siempre, y a la vez, un fuego ardiente.

-Niobe…- le dijo, mas no pudo terminar.

La castaña volteó hacia él, mirándolo con odio. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia y el disgusto. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que sus manos estaban hechas puños contra la tierra.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- gritó con ira. - ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo! ¡Mi nombre es Hermione! ¡Hermione Granger!


	32. Abismos

_ !Hola! Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no poder responderles sus reviews como siempre lo hago, me siento fatal por no poder hacerlo. No sé cómo compensarlas, en verdad. Discúlpenme. Solo quiero decirles que he leído cada uno de sus mensajes, cada uno, y quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras, y reiterar mis agradecimientos a quienes han estado leyendo desde hace mucho. Gracias. El tiempo no me permite responderles esta vez, tengo que ir a dirigir un programa de televisión educativo en representación de mi universidad acá con mi curso, somos 20 en ese proyecto, imagínense. !Deséenme suerte!_

_Bueno ya no las aburro con mi vida...jajaja, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter. Soundtrack: Carnival of rust, de Poets of the fall. La canción le va perfecto al capítulo, escúchenla. En fin. Besos y nuevamente infinitas gracias por su apoyo. Ahora que estamos llegado al final estoy tratando de no demorarme con las actualizaciones. Prometo que el próximo capítulo les volveré a responder sus reviews uno a uno, como siempre. _

_GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR DARME SU APOYO, no sé si hubiera seguido este fic hasta este punto de no ser por su constante lectura. Gracias.  
_

**Capítulo XXXI**

**Abismos**

"_Dont walk away…_

_when the heart is yearning."_

Carnival of rust, Poets of the fall

**1.-**

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- gritó con ira. - ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo! ¡Mi nombre es Hermione! ¡Hermione Granger!

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron sin aire.

La sangre del rubio se congeló. Su rostro, antes siempre inexpresivo, se transformó. Bajó la mirada. En sus ojos grises la oscuridad solo se intensificó como un manto protector ante la desesperación que había empezado a surgir en el centro de su pecho. Su corazón latía furioso, golpeando en el interior de su cuerpo frenéticamente. Había llegado el momento; ella lo había recordado todo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Sus pensamientos corrían a mil y enturbiaban su mente. Lo cierto era que ese instante que creyó lejano e imposible estaba teniendo lugar frente a él y lo único que podía experimentar era una sensación tortuosa de impotencia.

Draco soltó un grito de rabia contenida que provocó que algunos cuervos volaran lejos de los árboles. Sus ojos grisáceos se inundaron de desesperación mientras fijaba su mirada en ella nuevamente.

-¡Lo he hecho todo por ti! ¡Por protegerte! ¡No te atrevas a odiarme! ¡No te atrevas!- le gritó casi exigiéndoselo.

Hermione no podía escucharlo; tenía un pitido agudo sonando cerca de sus tímpanos, un pitido rabioso que la hacía temblar de ira y resentimiento. Los recuerdos en su mente eran claros pero dolorosos. Recordó que había matado a más de cincuenta personas dentro del Ministerio y herido unas cuantas más. Podía ver la sangre y los cuerpos regados por doquier y cuando lo hacía, sus dientes castañeaban. No podía dejar de temblar; la confusión no le dejó sentir el dolor que se estaba infligiendo al apretar los puños y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Un mortífago! Eres…eres Draco Malfoy…Todo éste tiempo lo fuiste… ¡Me usaste! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que mueras!

Draco la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse del suelo. Sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los de la castaña. Ella no podía odiarlo, no podía. Si la había arrastrado a esa oscuridad, había sido porque la necesitaba. Hermione no podía dejarlo ahora. No después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, no después de haberlo convertido en lo que ahora era, no después de haberlo hecho sentir lo que sentía. Ella era la única luz, lo único que lo forzaba a salir del pantano, de la oscuridad en la que siempre había estado inmersa su vida.

-Tú no puedes odiarme, y no me podrás odiar nunca.- le dijo el rubio apretando, sin notarlo, la muñeca de la castaña. – Gracias a mí dejaste esa insulsa personalidad que antes te caracterizaba, yo te formé y te hice lo que eres ahora.

Hermione se soltó de él con ira mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro. Dio cinco pasos hacia atrás, alejándose con una expresión de odio y rabia que deformaba sus facciones. Recibir esa mirada y esos gestos fue para Draco lo mismo que haber sido besado por un dementor, pues sintió que todo lo horrible y lo triste del mundo lo invadían, abriéndole el pecho como con una navaja.

-¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Crees que era una insulsa sangre sucia? – le preguntó, temblando de indignación. - ¡Qué equivocado que estás! ¡Yo era un ser humano! ¿Crees que lo que soy ahora es algo de lo que debería sentirme orgullosa?

Hermione rió, víctima del mar de sentimientos que la golpeaban como olas y la dejaban bañada en agua salada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, más salvaje e indomable que nunca, echándoselo hacia atrás, mientras que trataba de recomponerse.

Draco la miró incrédulo. Sí, le había mentido; le había ocultado la verdad durante un año, la había mantenido alejada de sus amigos, quizás hasta había sido cruel al principio con ella, pero luego no hizo otra cosa que protegerla, incluso a la costa de su propia vida. La puso por encima de sus planes, por encima de su venganza contra Lucius. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo veía? ¡Él pensaba ayudar a Potter sólo por ella! Se había metido de cabeza en la revolución únicamente para salvaguardarla. Por ella.

- Te lo di todo Hermione, absolutamente todo. Y te quité el miedo, te hice alguien fuerte.- dijo el rubio mirándola con intensidad. - Sin ti, dejaré que todos caigan conmigo. Nada me importa, bien sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Hermione, aún con su confusión y la marea de sentimientos golpeándola a medida que repasaba en su cabeza los recuerdos de aquel último año, recibió la amenaza sólida del rubio y su ira solo incrementó.

-¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Amenazar! ¡Destruir!- gritó Hermione. – No me toques ¡No quiero que te me acerques nunca más! ¡Prefiero morir antes que permanecer a tu lado! Entiende que te odio ¡Te desprecio! ¡Has puesto sangre sobre mis manos!

El rubio se mantuvo firme ante ella. Sus facciones, bajo la luz de la luna, eran tan perfectas como las de un ángel. Piel pálida, ojos grises, cabello rubio; era un ángel caído, un ángel enviado desde el infierno. La castaña no podía comprender cómo no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Tan mortífero, tan letal; todo aquel tiempo en sus narices y ella no había sido capaz de notar su engaño. Se sintió estúpida, traicionada, abusada.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la sensación de derrota que comenzaba a tomar posesión de su espíritu. Recordó que la había forzado a matar, que el primer día en la mansión la golpeó, que la hizo sentir la mordida del dragón; que la ató a su cama, que la mintió acerca de su nombre, su familia, su identidad. ¿Qué había hecho de ella sino su mascota? De repente, su mente se aclaró y vio todo con una luz nueva y a la vez terrible. Sintió asco de sí mismo; lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de odiarlo. Draco sintió que se odiaba a sí mismo en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan concentrado en sus planes y en sus venganzas y no darse cuenta del daño que causaba a su alrededor? Hermione tenía razón en despreciarlo. Un enorme y punzante dolor le traspasó el pecho: ¿era eso amor? ¿era amor ese abismo por dentro?

Abrió los ojos, esta vez en ellos no había más que desamparo.

-Lo que hice tuvo un por qué.- dijo Draco penetrándola con su mirada. – Pero ya todo ha cambiado.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y sacó su espada haciendo soñar el hierro sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

-Tienes razón, todo ha cambiado.- le dijo con frialdad.

La voz infantil volvió a sonar, ésta vez con más fuerza.

_"1, 2, 3…juguemos en el bosque"_

Draco vio el brillo del acero frente a él, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. El cielo nocturno se volvió más espeso y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer hacia la tierra. Hermione sostuvo la espada con firmeza. Por dentro sólo guardaba dolor. Ahora todo estaba claro: Draco le había dado siempre un trato especial porque era Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter, y poseyéndola era dueño de un arma peculiar. Por eso todo aquel tiempo de engaño, por eso la protegió; no porque sintiera algo por ella, como alguna vez creyó, sino porque la necesitaba. Incluso se había atrevido a tomar su cuerpo, como si fuera un objeto, uno más de su pertenencia. Recordó la primera vez que tuvieron intimidad y las palabras del rubio sonaron claras en su mente:

_-Qué sucedería si te digo que me cansé de ayudarte a recordar tu pasado sin pedir nada a cambio. _

_-Te diría que me digas qué quieres de mí_

_- ¿Y si te digo que a cambio de mi ayuda, quiero tu cuerpo?_

La impotencia la hizo temblar. Ni siquiera percibió cómo la lluvia empezó a fortalecerse, ni cómo ahora los dos estaban empapados por una tempestad helada. Él había abusado de ella, de su inocencia, de su situación, ¿para qué? ¿para humillarla? ¿para someterla a su dominio? La hizo confiar en él, confiar de forma ciega en cada una de sus palabras cuando lo cierto era que a Draco nunca le importó ella, sólo le importó su propio bienestar. La engañó de tal forma que incluso hizo que lo respetara, que se aferrara a él. Un dolor agudo e inaguantable se esparció por el cuerpo de la castaña sin que consiguiera entender qué lo causaba: si el engaño, la traición, el abuso, la sangre derramada, o peor, algo más terrible que todo aquello, un sentimiento que no comprendía pero que negaba desde ya y que chocaba con la imagen del Draco de su memoria, del Draco verdadero, al que ahora podía ver con claridad siniestra. Un sentimiento que rechazaba porque estaba basado en una mentira, en un gran daño. La confusión la amedrentaba y a la vez la llenaba aún más de una rabia y un odio que jamás había experimentado. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Miles de recuerdos se atropellaban en su mente y le abrían heridas profundas; todo aquello iba más allá del dolor psicológico, traspasaba las fronteras, y llegaba a convertirse en uno físico. Hermione sintió náuseas y el dolor en su cabeza se volvió espantoso. Recordó cómo las primeras veces que estuvo con Draco íntimamente a él le importó poco su inexperiencia, su inocencia, y la tomó de forma casi salvaje y violenta. ¿Qué había sido ella sino objeto de la más terrible de las humillaciones? ¿Cómo había olvidado, durante aquel año, los orígenes de su relación? En manos del rubio, olvidó que el primer día la golpeó, que la sometió a torturas terribles, que la forzó a entregársele. Ese era el verdadero rostro tras la máscara. Ese era el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Hermione apretó el mango de la espada y continuó manteniéndola suspendida en el aire con la punta en dirección hacia el mortífago. Las lágrimas de rabia, indignación y dolor se confundían en su rostro con el agua de la lluvia. Draco, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión rota, se sacó los guantes y los tiró a la tierra; luego la túnica y lanzó la varita no muy lejos, deshaciéndose así de toda arma. La camisa blanca se le había adherido a la piel debido al agua y los mechones rubios caían por su frente, goteando. Sus ojos parecían nubosidades. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, y la abrió dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen. Luego respiró profundamente, y levantó los brazos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- le dijo. Su respiración era agitada y hacía que su pecho se elevara y descendiera una velocidad acelerada. – No voy a detenerte.

Hermione levantó el mentón, y su rostro adoptó un ironismo oscuro.

-¿Así como no me detuviste cuando asesiné a todas esas personas en el ministerio?- le dijo ella con voz temblorosa. – Curioso…. Tendrás la oportunidad de probar qué tan bien me entrenaste, Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos y en su rostro se talló el reflejo del dolor que sintió al escuchar su apellido, y no su nombre, salir por los labios de Hermione. Ahora lo entendía: le había causado un daño irreparable. El arrepentimiento era insuficiente. La lluvia helada seguía cayendo; ninguno de los dos pareció inmutarse del frío.

Cuando Draco habló, su voz sonó como el gemido de un animal herido, pero la castaña no lo notó:

-Perdóname.- le dijo. Aquella era la primera vez que el rubio pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Es muy tarde para eso, Malfoy.- le dijo Hermione, con rabia. – Demasiado tarde.

Draco abrió los ojos.

-Tienes razón.

Hermione apretó con más fuerza el mango de su espada.

-Una última pregunta: ¿cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad?

Draco la miró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo miedo de ser sincero:

-Nunca.

La reacción de indignación y furia fue instantánea: Hermione esgrimió su espada hacia el rubio y Draco logró esquivar el filo de acero por un accidente, pues se resbaló con el lodo de la tierra y cayó sentado, de espaldas a un roble. La castaña pegó la punta de su espada en la garganta del rubio. Draco se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, luego tomó el filo de la espada con una de sus manos, y sin apretarla, la direccionó hacia el centro de su pecho.

-¿Nunca!- gritó Hermione. - ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres!

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.- le dijo con firmeza. – Me arrepiento de haberte tratado como lo hice al principio, de haberte convertido en el blanco de toda la ira y el resentimiento que tenía por dentro entonces. Pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberte tenido, y jamás, ¿me escuchas? jamás me arrepentiré de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos por mantenerte junto a mí.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-¿Crees que valió la pena?- le preguntó ella, apretando más el filo de la espada contra el pecho del rubio.

Draco respiró profundo, conteniendo un gemido de dolor en su garganta.

-Cada segundo.- le respondió.

El sonido de varios pies frenando contra el lodo alertaron a Hermione, pero no despegó ni un segundo la mirada de encima de su presa.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Luna, empapada, llevándose las manos al pecho. La castaña reconoció esa voz, y en su interior la rabia se redujo, dando paso a una sensación de melancolía, tristeza y ansiedad.

Harry, Ron, George, Fred y Gabrielle llegaron poco después, e impactados, se mantuvieron como estatuas al lado de Luna. Todos estaban agitados y la escena los obnubiló a tal punto de que fueron incapaces de avanzar un solo paso más. Ron y Harry miraban a Hermione estupefactos, como si no pudieran creer que fuera ella y no un espejismo. Les tomó minutos percatarse de que Draco también estaba allí, y de que estaba siendo sometido por la castaña, amenazado a muerte.

Hermione no volteó a ver a sus amigos. Sus ojos marrones seguían hundidos en los grises de su ex – captor, Su brazo había comenzado a temblar nuevamente, y de igual forma la espada.

-¡Hermione detente!- gritó Harry cuando logró advertir lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¡No lo hagas!

La castaña reconoció la voz de Harry y su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco, pero no soltó la espada, ni dio un paso hacia atrás, ni dejó de mirar con resentimiento y dolor a Draco. Apretó el mango aún con más fortaleza, haciéndose daño, y abrió ligeramente los labios:

-¿Recuerdas cuando te golpeé en tercer curso?- le dijo inexpresivamente. – Esto va a dolerte mucho más.

-¡Hermione no!- gritó Harry otra vez.

Ella no lo escuchó.

La castaña levantó la espada y en el aire le dio un giro rápido; tomó el filo de acero con sus manos desnudas y con el mango asestó un golpe sobre la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la tierra mojada. Ni bien el cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre el suelo, el grupo sintió un alivio indescriptible: por un momento, todos pensaron que ella lo mataría.

Antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos, Hermione le dedicó una última mirada al mortífago:

-No voy a manchar mis manos con más sangre.- le dijo sin importarle que él no pudiera escucharla. – Ni siquiera con la tuya.

Luego giró y vio a sus amigos. Luna estaba frente a ella a unos metros; también Harry, Ron, Gabrielle, George y Fred. Los miró a todos con una calidez inconmesurable y luego se fijó únicamente en Harry y en Ron. Uno de los tantos agujeros en su pecho comenzó a llenarse. De repente sintió cómo la rabia desaparecía y todo en su interior se desmoronaba. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo, presa de reacciones involuntarias, para comenzar a sollozar como una niña. Harry y Ron avanzaron hacia ella casi corriendo y la abrazaron con fuerza. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el reencuentro de los tres amigos. Hermione sollozó de forma incontrolable y se apretó aún más a los cuerpos de Harry y Ron, quienes la abrazaban como si quisieran protegerla de todo el mal existente, como si fuera una delicada flor en el centro de una tempestad amenazante. Los sintió temblar contra ella, y no supo si era por el frío o porque también lloraban, pues el agua de la lluvia había transformado sus rostros en ríos caudalosos. Aquel año había sido terrible; todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, la pérdida de Ginny, la desesperanza, el dolor, todo pareció caer sobre sus hombros. El final posiblemente estaba cerca. Quizás no sobrevivirían, pero al menos, estaban juntos otra vez. Al menos, podían abrazarse antes del fin.

Tras varios minutos, el trío se separó, tambaleante, casi sin fuerzas, como si hubieran gastado toda su energía en aquel abrazo. Fue entonces cuando Luna, Fred, George y Gabrielle se atrevieron a acercarse. Todos enlazaron sus brazos alrededor de la castaña. Gabrielle la miró sorprendida, y Hermione, agotada, no tuvo fuerzas para sorprenderse también, y solo se alegró de verla allí. Nadie dijo nada porque las palabras no eran necesarias, sin embargo, pronto Harry se vio en la necesidad de romper aquel perfecto silencio del reencuentro.

-Hay que atarlo y llevarlo con nosotros.- dijo el moreno mirando a Draco, quien permanecía inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo. Harry continuó:

-Sé que no debes querer saber nada de él.- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. – Créeme, nosotros tampoco; pero hay muchas cosas de las que debemos ponerte al tanto, y confía en mí cuando digo que necesitamos a Malfoy.

Hermione asintió, cansada, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Luna, quien notó su agotamiento físico y psicológico, la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a sostenerse,.

Harry y Ron recogieron la varita del mortífago del suelo y abandonaron todo lo demás. Con un hechizo encadenaron las muñecas del rubio a la montura del corcel negro que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros y lo subieron a éste con brusquedad.

Fue así como decidieron buscar algún lugar seguro donde descansar para luego continuar con el viaje.

**2.-**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el tejado de la mansión Malfoy. La noche era espesa, sin luna ni estrellas, mas los estruendos producidos por los mortífagos que continuaban lanzando hechizos contra la muralla para debilitarla se elevaban por encima de los relámpagos. Pansy había subido a bañarse antes de que la tormenta iniciara. Cuando bajó, encontró el salón vacío y supuso que tanto Jack como Blaise habían ido a hacer lo mismo que ella. Se acomodó en uno de los muebles y casi arrullada por los estallidos de afuera, se sumergió en un profundo sueño. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo durmió, pero parecieron apenas unos minutos, pues al despertar la tormenta continuaba y la oscuridad seguía igual de espesa que antes. Lo único diferente era que ya no estaba sola en el salón: sentado en un mueble frente a ella estaba Jack, observándola.

La morena se incorporó casi de inmediato, sentándose en el sillón y desperezándose. Los ojos verdes pétreos de Jack no dejaron de mirarla. Pansy se sintió intimidada y algo de color subió a sus mejillas. El castaño sonrió.

-Casi nunca te sonrojas.- le dijo. – Solo cuando te sientes culpable de algo. ¿Qué has hecho que quieres que no sepa?

Jack había dicho todo aquello en un tono de juego, pero la precisión de sus palabras le pegaron tan fuerte a la morena que no pude evitar ponerse de pie de repente, como si se hubiera sentado sobre un cactus. Rápidamente intentó corregir su reacción delatora y se encaminó al bar en busca de algo para beber. Jack estiró ambos brazos a los lados del mueble, poniéndose cómodo. Pansy fingió no verlo.

-¿Vas a seguir odiándome para siempre o vamos a comportarnos por una vez en nuestras vidas como dos adultos?- le preguntó, adoptando una expresión seria, mas su tono de voz era cálido y le provocó a Pansy un estremecimiento. – Ya cometimos suficientes errores en el pasado. No quiero cometer ni uno más.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la morena, intentado parecer poco interesada en lo que él tuviera por decir. - ¿Dormí demasiado?

-Son las dos de la madrugada.- dijo Jack. – Pansy yo te…

-Ojalá los elfos oscuros lleguen a tiempo.- dijo la morena, interrumpiéndolo con cierta violencia. No quería escucharlo. Ya le había dicho suficiente aquella vez en su casa.

Jack notó de inmediato por el tono de Pansy que ella continuaba molesta con él y se cruzó de brazos durante unos segundos. Aquella actitud no duró mucho tiempo, pues de repente recordó algo y sonrió. Luego la miró fijamente.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en segundo curso y pasamos las vacaciones en Malfoy Manor?

Pansy pareció bajar la guardia y asintió mientras los recuerdos de su niñez la asaltaron.

-Éramos unos niños.- continuó Jack, sonriendo, con la mirada fija en la morena. – Draco estaba furioso porque Blaise se pasó todas las vacaciones tratando de impresionar a Narcisa, por supuesto que lo hacía para despertar los celos de Draco, siempre disfrutó de competir con él… ¿recuerdas cuando Narcisa llevó a Blaise para que la ayudara con las compras para la cena, y a su regreso, Draco le pegó en el estómago hasta dejarlo sin aire?

Pansy se llevó la mano a los labios para intentar disimular la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujársele en el rostro.

-Después Draco, arrepentido, dejó que Blaise comiera el último pedazo del postre. ¿Recuerdas? Fue su modo de disculparse.- Jack rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño. – Blaise no volvió a acercársele a Narcisa más de lo debido. Y esa fue su forma de decirle a Draco que lo perdonaba. Siempre hemos tenido una amistad bastante peculiar…

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Pansy, pero se arrepintió al instante. Quería seguir molesta con Jack, y él estaba jugando un juego sucio al hacerla recordar sucesos pasados.

-Esas mismas vacaciones nos inventamos el juego de los cazadores, ¿recuerdas?- continuó el castaño. – Hicimos un laberinto en el jardín de Malfoy Manor; Draco, Blaise y yo éramos los cazadores, y tú la presa.

-Siempre me dejaban a un lado por ser la única chica.- dijo la morena, tratando de que el reclamo fuera más fuerte en el tono de su voz que la camaradería.

-No, no.- dijo Jack. –Tú eras la presa porque eras imposible de cazar. Eso era lo que hacía el juego tan divertido. Eras excelente escabulléndote y descubriendo nuestras trampas. Creo que ninguno de los tres logró capturarte más de una sola vez durante todos esos meses de vacaciones.

Pansy no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo furiosos que terminaban Blaise y Draco al final del juego cuando ninguno había sido capaz de atraparla. Incluso le retiraban el habla, y cuando se reunían a la mesa para comer se referían a ella como a la "presa", provocando una reacción reprobatoria por parte de Narcisa: _"¡Por Merlín, dejen de referirse a Pansy como si fuera un jabalí!"_. Sólo cuando volvían a Hogwarts parecían olvidarse del juego y tratarla con normalidad.

-Pero hay algo que nunca te conté.- dijo Jack, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. – Nunca te dije que descubrí tu técnica, lo que te hacía tan imposible de capturar. Blaise y Draco decían que hacías trampa, y yo también lo creí durante mucho tiempo, pero no. Jamás rompiste las reglas. Simplemente te encargabas de que te siguiéramos en el camino correcto hasta que nos confundías y creabas rutas alternas en las que, por supuesto, jamás te encontraríamos.

-¿Qué quieres que diga respecto a eso?- dijo Pansy, volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva. - ¿Qué te aplauda por su descubrimiento? ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Jack no bajó la mirada ni un segundo y se humedeció los labios.

-A ninguna parte. Es solo que siempre me pregunté por qué no usé ese conocimiento para atraparte y ganarle a Draco y a Blaise. Una vez que lo supe, decidí ignorarlo. Seguí fingiendo que no conocía el camino por dónde encontrarte. Pude haber ganado el juego: pude haberle ganado a Draco y a Blaise.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, aún confundida y sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Jack.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?- le preguntó la morena. - ¿Para que el juego continuara? ¿Para ver si Draco o Blaise terminaban por descubrir lo mismo que tú?

Jack sonrió.

-No. Por nada de eso.- le dijo, y se puso de pie. – Lo hice porque no quería atraparte si tú no querías que yo lo hiciera. No quería cazarte, Pansy; quería que vinieras a mí y me dejaras tenerte.

Pansy sintió un estremecimiento y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto? ¿Qué nunca me dejé atrapar por ti? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si fui yo quien te buscó en el bosque prohibido para que me dijeras algo, cualquier cosa, que me impidiera decirle que sí a Draco! ¡Y tú me tomaste y luego me dejaste ir!

-No, Pansy. Entiéndelo: yo no quería cazarte. Tú fuiste hacia mí esa tarde en el bosque esperando que yo te cazara, que te impidiera ir hacia Draco. No fuiste a entregarte a mí: querías que yo te atara porque mientras tanto seguías siendo libre. No me dijiste que querías estar conmigo: me exigiste que te dijera algo que te detuviera a escapar de mí. Así no te quería. Ahora lo entiendo, en ese entonces no podía comprender qué era lo que me impidió decirte que te amaba. Ahora lo sé. Nunca fuiste una presa para mí, Pansy. Quería tenerte, pero jamás de ese modo.

La morena tragó saliva y se limpió las lágrimas justo antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas, ayudándose así a conservar el semblante firme.

-Eso no te libera de tu responsabilidad, Jack.

-No estoy justificándome.- dijo el castaño dando un paso hacia adelante. – Te lastimé, y lo siento. Solo quería que supieras esto porque…

-¿Por qué?

Jack aguardó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque siempre te he amado.- le dijo, y sus ojos parecieron volverse insondables. – Siempre. Incluso antes de que supiera lo que significa esa palabra. Incluso antes de que me atrajeras sexualmente. Antes de que me gustaran las chicas. Antes de todo, siempre estuviste tú. Siempre.

Pansy abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de entre sus labios. Una lágrima corrió, furtiva, por su mejilla y cayó de su mentón al suelo. Cerró los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro.

-Durante mucho tiempo me he sentido sola, y durante todo ese tiempo deseé que estuvieras allí, conmigo. Nunca estuviste. Me acostumbré a estar sin ti, Jack. Ya no te necesito. Es muy tarde.

-Aceptaré eso si me dices mirándome a los ojos que no me amas.- le dijo Jack mirándola intensamente. – Vamos, dímelo.

Pansy tambaleó y bajó la cabeza. No podía decírselo, pero tampoco podía decirle que lo amaba. No sabía lo que sentía. Ya no sabía nada.

Jack caminó hacia ella y tomó el mentón de la morena con su mano hasta elevarlo lo suficiente como para que Pansy lo mirara a los ojos.

-Si me dejas, te compensaré con el resto de mi vida cada segundo de soledad que te ha tocado experimentar.

Pansy sintió un agujero en el pecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Un carraspeo la forzó a alejarse de Jack y cuando los dos voltearon, se encontraron ante la mirada ensombrecida de Blaise, que los miraba mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba al centro del salón.

-No interrumpo, ¿verdad?- preguntó en un tono ácido. – Y pensar que me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento arriba, cuando abajo estaba toda la diversión.

Pansy lo miró con desaprobación y, al no soportar más la tensión de la presencia de los dos hombres con los cuales estaba involucrada, caminó resuelta hacia las escaleras hasta que desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

Jack se dejó caer sobre un mueble y suspiró. Blaise, que estaba justo atrás de él, se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído a su amigo:

-Esa chica realmente es algo… ¿no crees?- le dijo el moreno.

-No te entiendo.- dijo Jack, poco interesado.

-Claro que lo entiendes. No me lo has dicho aún, ¿la amas? Confiésalo. La última vez que lo discutimos me hiciste creer que no.

-No te he hecho creer nada.

-…y ahora te veo, tocándola.- Blaise dijo aquello con un rastro de furia en su voz que intentó disfrazar. - ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me lo digas?

Jack se levantó del mueble, irritado.

-No es tu asunto, Zabini.

-Sí lo es, créeme.- dijo Blaise, enfrentándosele. – Tu incapacidad para admitir tus sentimientos es lo que la ha llevado a buscar en otros lo que tú no puedes darle por cobardía.

Jack lo miró furioso y pareció estar a punto de gritarle cuando el sonido de la voz de Pansy, lejano, gritando _"espelliarmus"_ desde el segundo piso, los hizo voltearse y correr hacia las escaleras. Jack siempre había sido el más rápido después de Draco, pero esta vez, Blaise logró tomarle ventaja dos metros adelante. Iba a una velocidad casi inverosímil. En el pasillo del tercer piso vieron a Pansy con su varita extendida. Un florero roto yacía en el suelo. Más allá estaba Malina con los brazos extendidos en el aire, cubriendo a una figura desconocida tras ella: un joven alto, pálido, de cabellos lacios, marrones, desordenados y ojos turquesa. Jack sintió un escalofrío al ver a aquel hombre, pues aunque parecía tener no más de 17 años, era más alto que cualquiera de ellos y algo salvaje y bestial asomaba en su mirada.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Blaise soltó un rugido.

Jack miró a su amigo y se sorprendió: la expresión de Blaise se había vuelto violenta, sus ojos estaba sesgados y mostraba los dientes, como un perro rabioso. Las venas de sus músculos estaban notorias, y hasta entonces el castaño no había notado cuánto se había desarrollado la musculatura de Blaise. El moreno mantenía las manos cerradas en puños. El desconocido mostró sus colmillos: Jack comprendió.

-¡Un vampiro!- exclamó el castaño sacando su propia varita. - ¡Malina, aléjate!

-¡Es lo que le he dicho pero no me escucha!- gritó Pansy.

-¡Bajen ya sus varitas! ¡Bájenlas!- gritó Malina. – Está de nuestro lado, no hay por qué temer.

-¿No hay por qué temer? ¡Es un chupa sangre!- gritó Pansy. - ¡Los de su raza se alimentan de la nuestra!

Blaise no decía nada y seguía rugiendo. Dante dio un paso hacia atrás mostrando sus colmillos.

-Malina, él es un licántropo…necesito alejarme.- dijo Dante. – Estaré rondando la mansión. Los elfos no deben tardar.

-¿Un licántropo?- preguntó Malina y miró a Blaise. - ¿Eres un…?

-Hubo un accidente con un licántropo hace ya algunos meses.- dijo Jack sin dejar de apuntar al vampiro. – Lo han mordido.

-¡Dile que se vaya!- gritó Pansy y extendió más su varita de forma amenazadora.

Malina la miró con disgusto.

-¡Gracias a él he podido avisarle a los elfos oscuros que necesitamos ayuda! ¡Dejen de una buena vez sus prejuicios a un lado, porque necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos tener!

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en…?- Jack no terminó su frase porque no encontró un término lo suficientemente despectivo para aquella bestia. Dante tenía el aspecto de un cadáver, la fuerza de un toro, y la mirada de una fiera. Lo peor de todo: olía a sangre descompuesta.

-¿Es tu amante no es así?- preguntó Pansy a Malina. – Lucius lo comentó alguna vez, tu relación con los vampiros.

-¿Cómo diablos soportas ese olor?- preguntó Jack llevándose una mano a la nariz.

Malina bajó los brazos y los miró desafiantemente.

-Supongo que no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo: sí, es mi amante. Nos ha estado ayudando desde el inicio. Su olor…- Malina miró a Dante para darse y darle fuerzas. – …es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él

Jack se colocó frente a Blaise porque durante un instante estuvo seguro de que su amigo se le lanzaría encima al vampiro de forma violenta.

-Malina, sácalo. Si quieres verte con él, hazlo en la privacidad de tu alcoba, pero ahórranos el conocimiento de su presencia. – le dijo Jack a la elfa, y con eso tomó a Blaise por el brazo y lo encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Pansy los siguió.

**3.-**

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, George, Fred, Gabrielle, y el corcel que llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco, avanzaron por el bosque en media tempestad hasta que, un kilómetro después, encontraron una cueva donde guarecerse. El lugar era grande y de una piedra negruzca; en la parte más alta se podía ver grandes estalactitas que apuntaban como navajas hacia sus cabezas. George y Fred encendieron una fogata con ayuda de sus varitas en el centro de la cueva y todos se acomodaron alrededor de ella. Harry, quien hasta entonces había estado llevando las riendas del corcel, lo ató a una de las rocas internas de la cueva, a unos metros de la fogata. Le echó una rápida mirada a Draco; un pequeño hilo de sangre seca corría por su frente, pero ya no sangraba, así que la herida no era grave. Luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el grupo, quienes ya estaban acomodados alrededor de la fogata, extendiendo las manos hacia el fuego para calentarse.

-Este frío es insoportable.- dijo Ron, tiritando. – Podría lanzarme a las llamas y consumirme en ellas.

-Si quieres, te ayudo hermanito.- dijo Fred en tono burlón y dándole un codazo a George para que lo secunda, pero el gemelo se limitó a reír y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Muy gracioso, Fred.- dijo Ron, y luego se dirigió a Luna. - ¿Estás bien?

La rubia, al contrario de sus amigos, no tiritaba; pero sus labios estaban morados y su cabello rubio platinado completamente mojado. Gotas de agua aún corrían por su rostro porcelánico.

-Estoy bien. – respondió la rubia mirando a su recientemente reencontrada amiga. -Hermione está con nosotros. Estoy bien.

Todos estaban en un círculo alrededor de la fogata, y la posición exacta de Gabrielle era frente a Hermione. La morena tenía sus ojos azules eléctricos fijos en los de la que había sido su única amiga durante un año, pero la castaña tenía los suyos perdidos en el fuego, como si estuviera sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. A Gabrielle no le costó darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba exhausta no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Jamás pensó que volvería a verla a ella y a Draco en semejante situación. Cuando llegó al claro junto a los demás y la vio con su kimono y la espada extendida hacia el mortífago, no le cupo duda alguna de que algo terrible había sucedido. Luego, cuando la castaña abrazó a sus amigos, Gabrielle supo que había recuperado la memoria y que entonces era cierto lo que Harry y los demás le habían dicho: Draco Malfoy conocía a Niobe desde mucho antes, y al grupo también. Draco los había engañado a todos.

_¿Por qué hizo algo tan terrible?_, pensó Gabrielle, un poco dolida por la decepción que sentía hacia el hombre que la había salvado. La respuesta le llegó clara y evidente: lo hizo porque no quería perderla. Draco Malfoy jamás habría puesto en bandeja de plata lo que amaba, jamás habría entregado en un acto de bondad y sacrificio aquello que necesitaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Gabrielle estaba segura de los sentimientos de Draco hacia Hermione. Lo había visto, había visto sus reacciones, sus gestos delante de Niobe durante un año, y eso valía más que mil palabras. Sí, Draco había cometido un error. Después de todo, era egoísta, egocéntrico, a veces cruel y vengativo; pero había algo humano en él, algo que lo había forzado a liberarla para salvarla de Bellatrix, algo que le había hecho cerrar la sala de torturas Malfoy, algo que le había hecho arriesgar su propia vida en incontables ocasiones para proteger la de Hermione. Y eso, esa parte humana que existía dentro de la oscuridad lo convertía en un hombre –imperfecto, como todos-, y no en un monstruo.

Se preguntaba allí, mirando a Hermione Granger empapada, tiritando, con la cabeza levemente caída y los ojos marrones perdidos en el fuego, si acaso ella era capaz de ver más allá de los errores de aquel hombre; si acaso ella sería capaz de perdonarlo. Las llamas se reflejaban en el interior de las pupilas de la castaña como si el fuego proviniera del interior de su cuerpo. Gabrielle deseó en ese instante que hubiera ese perdón, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas; pero si no llegaba, si Hermione no conseguía perdonar, jamás la culparía. Después de todo, Draco le había hecho algo imperdonable. Después de todo, Niobe no existía. Por más que intentaba reconocer a su amiga, no podía. Algo en la expresión y en la mirada de la castaña había cambiado, o mejor dicho, había vuelto a ser lo que siempre fue.

-Hermione…- comenzó Harry, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, no me preguntes nada que tenga que ver con mi experiencia en manos de…- Hermione se detuvo como si fuera incapaz de pronunciar aquel nombre, como si una roca se le hubiera quedado atrapada en la garganta y la hiciese sangrar internamente. -…de él.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos. Un relámpago iluminó el exterior de la cueva momentáneamente y luego se desvaneció. Harry suspiró y con pesar comenzó a explicarle a Hermione todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia; cómo habían decidido internarse en Tirania, cómo se enteraron de lo de Samantha y Ginny, que Dumbledore estaba vivo, que Snape estaba de su lado, que los mortífagos se llevaron a Ginny, que Luna los estaba guiando hacia el centro del bosque, cómo y cuándo encontraron a Gabrielle, y por supuesto, el asunto de la varita de sauco y cómo Dumbledore había hecho a Draco el dueño de ésta.

-Por eso dije que lo necesitábamos.- dijo Harry. – Y en verdad lo necesitamos.

Hermione apoyó su espalda como dejándose caer contra una de las paredes de la cueva, agotada, con los ojos cerrándosele por el cansancio. Recordó cómo hacía menos de dos días Snape había ido en busca de Draco y lo había llevado a ver a su madre. Recordó que durante más de una hora, el mortífago se quedó a solas con Dumbledore, charlando. Dedujo inmediatamente que era probable que el rubio estuviera enterado de que era el dueño de la varita de sauco. Frunció el entrecejo, adolorida por el peso de los recuerdos; no importaba cuáles fuesen, siempre adquirían un tinte amargo y sórdido cuando pensaba en que había estado siendo engañada, usada de la peor manera. Otra vez sintió ganas de gritar, pero su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. Al calor del fuego, escuchó las voces de sus amigos, cálidas, repasando el cronograma, preparándose para la mañana siguiente. Así, con esos murmullos tibios en los oídos y un sabor amargo entre los labios, se quedó dormida.

**4.-**

Ginny había estado caminando por los interminables pasillos del refugio subterráneo en donde había estado encerrada durante mucho más tiempo del que se creía capaz de soportar. Voldemort le había empezado a dar ciertas libertades, como la de rondar por donde quisiera. Ya no tenía que estar enjaulada en su habitación, y eso, al menos, le daba algo de alivio. No tenía idea del por qué de la flexibilidad de Voldemort, quizás se debía a que quería mantener contenta a Samantha para que así pudiera salir todo a la perfección el día de la renovación del sacrificio. Ginny todavía temblaba de solo pensarlo: ¿cómo podría hacer la renovación de tal sacrificio si ella no era Samantha? Dejar salir a Samantha era una opción imposible de considerar, de modo que su farsa estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. ¿Qué sucedería entonces cuando Voldemort descubriera que Samantha seguía oculta en su interior? Probablemente se volvería loco de ira, e intentaría hacer salir a Samantha. Lo peor de todo era que si la torturaba lo suficiente, lo conseguiría. Bastaba con doblegar un poco el consciente de Ginny para que su némesis resurgiera, y entonces todo estaría perdido. La pelirroja apretó las manos una contra la otra. La información máxima, la más importante que había logrado recaudar dentro de la boca del lobo, era que Voldemort tenía una debilidad bastante puntual: no poseía un cuerpo fijo. Estaba segura –su intuición se lo decía- de que Tom Ryddle ya tenía en mente una nueva solución para ese problema. Su plan de tomar el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy había fracasado y Ginny sabía que una mente tan siniestra como la de Voldemort era capaz de maquinar salidas a los más minúsculos problemas. Él era un perfeccionista, un jugador de ajedrez que antes de mover cualquier pieza se aseguraba de tener lista una estrategia infalible.

Ginny caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba exhausta. Calculó que debía ser poco más de las tres de la madrugada. Podía escuchar los ecos de la tempestad metros arriba. Tenía que descansar un poco, quizás unas horas, o su salud comenzaría a flaquear nuevamente. Su sueño había sido ya disminuido desde que empezó su lucha interna para evitar que Samantha resurgiera; ahora que estaba en las manos de los mortífagos, a duras penas conseguía descansar unas pocas horas al día, pero luego sus ojos terminaban por abrirse e insistían en estar alerta a tiempo completo.

Cuando entró a su habitación se vio forzada a detenerse con brusquedad. Sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama estaba Voldemort y la miraba fijamente con esa mirada hueca, como si sus cuencas estuvieran vacías. Ginny se apresuró a guardar compostura e impidió que su temblor interno se manifestara en el exterior. Lo miró con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Se puede saber a qué debo tu visita nocturna, Tom?- dijo Ginny, apropiándose nuevamente del papel que le tocaba interpretar.

Voldemort se levantó del sillón y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La pelirroja no se movió. Sus ojos miel trataron de evitar los del monstruoso asesino y se fijaron en el vestido negro que yacía sobre la cama.

Voldemort se colocó tras ella.

-Vine a traerte tu vestimenta. Necesitarás verte radiante la noche de la renovación del sacrificio. – dijo Voldemort con cierto sarcasmo muerto en el tono siseante de su voz. – Espero que lo encuentres…de tu agrado.

Ginny se esforzó en esbozar una media sonrisa que más bien le salió como una mueca que deformó su rostro. Voldemort recibió sin más el silencio de la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó para mirarla con una expresión misteriosa.

-Buenas noches, Samantha.- le dijo.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny dejó salir un suspiro ahogado y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente. La sola presencia de aquel monstruo era tan poderosa y letal que la desarmaba. Aún no conseguía entender cómo hacía para mantenerse firme y fingir frente a él cuando por dentro gritaba con desesperación. Respiró profundamente. Necesitaba averiguar cuanto antes el nuevo plan de Voldemort; necesitaba saber antes de la renovación del sacrificio, quién era el próximo candidato a ofrendar su cuerpo a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

**5.-**

Tan pronto el sol salió, la tormenta desapareció como si jamás hubiese tenido lugar en Tirania. Ron fue el primero en despertarse, pero le dio lástima levantar a sus amigos y decidió dejarlos descansar media hora más. Luna dormía como un ángel, pero Fred, George, Gabrielle, Harry y Hermione parecían destruidos por el cansancio, como si la noche no hubiese sido suficiente y necesitaran dos días de hibernación. Ron mismo se sentía agotado, pero fuerzas internas lo mantenían en pie, especialmente en tiempos tan críticos como aquellos. Además, desde que las criaturas del bosque empezaron a mostrar sus garras hacia Luna, él no lograba alcanzar el sueño profundo. El más mínimo movimiento lo despertaba, y aunque no hubiera ruidos, él mismo se encargaba de abrir los ojos para chequear que todo estuviera en orden.

El pelirrojo miró a Hermione, quien dormía profundamente a poca distancia y sonrió. A pesar de que estaban viviendo el momento más oscuro y peligroso de sus vidas sintió una alegría sosegada al verla de nuevo en el grupo, protegida. Los ojos de Ron pasaron luego al rostro de su otro mejor amigo, Harry. El moreno descansaba como si no hubiese dormido en días. Él más que nadie sabía el peso que Harry tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros sin emitir queja alguna. Si Ron sufría por la pérdida de Ginny, Harry también lo hacía y aún peor, se sentía responsable por la vida de todos a quienes amaba. La lucha estaba por comenzar y no había garantías de que todo saliera bien. Sin embargo, Luna…

"_¿Qué nos escondes?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo, direccionando la mirada hacia Luna. La rubia tenía su cabello dorado desplegado por la tierra. El color rosáceo de su piel había regresado, pintando sus labios y mejillas de forma natural. Recordó cuando aún no habían decidido esconder a Hermione en aquel sótano con otros mestizos; la castaña regresó una noche a la madriguera, aterrada porque había sido atacada por un mortífago.

_-Escapé solo gracias a un encapuchado que se atrevió a ayudarme. Si no hubiera sido por él…- Hermione se detuvo y cerró los ojos. - ¿Hasta cuándo esto va a continuar?_

Ron permaneció sumergido en uno de los muebles con los brazos cruzados, hundido en su propia impotencia. Harry estaba unos pocos metros a su derecha, apoyado en la pared. Ginny, Fred y George no estaban, pues se habían enlistado en los regimientos mágicos. Tras unos momentos de espeso silencio, unos pies blancos y desnudos se asomaron por las escaleras de la madriguera.

Luna hizo su aparición en la sala restregándose los ojos. Había estado durmiendo durante los últimos tres días. Su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, había sido asesinado por mortífagos hacía poco menos de una semana. Ron, Harry y Hermione la encontraron abrazando el cadáver, llorando silenciosamente y con un dolor tierno e incurable manchando su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces la llevaron a la madriguera, en donde Molly la había acunado como un bebé, una nueva hija. Se encargó de obligarla a comer y de dejarla descansar, pues la muerte de su padre la había dejado exhausta emocionalmente. Esa noche, cuando bajó las escaleras y se les unió, Hermione se levantó bruscamente del sillón, un poco ansiosa y a la vez preocupada, Ron descruzó los brazos y Harry se despegó de la pared. La rubia los miró, y sonrió.

_-He dormido como un oso.- les dijo, colocándose el cabello tras las orejas. – No siempre soy así, lo prometo por todos los especímenes de Snorkacks de astas arrugadas. De ahora en adelante les seré de ayuda._

Ron le sonrió. Desde entonces Luna se volvió imprescindible para los Weasleys: organizaba la ropa de Ron por colores, todos los días preparaba el desayuno para que Molly no tuviera que levantarse temprano, ayudaba a todos con la limpieza, entre otras tantas cosas. Ron ni siquiera supo cómo ni cuándo la rubia empezó a calar dentro de su pecho, con su ternura y excentricidades, hasta hacerlo sentir lo que ahora sentía. La miró moverse levemente sobre la tierra, allí, muy lejos de la madriguera, y abrir los ojos. Al despertar, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos profundos de Ron, y su calidez sobreprotectora la forzaron a quedarse prendida de ellos, en silencio, hasta que poco a poco su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego, al sentirse descubierto, la volteó hacia el resto del grupo y se sonrojó indecorosamente. Le dio una patada juguetona a su hermano Fred, quien se despertó de inmediato.

-¡Auch!

-Despierten.- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Su voz hizo eco en la cueva, y todos abrieron los ojos.

Fred y George se levantaron del suelo, estirándose.

-¡Levantados, guerreros del bien!- dijo Fred con comicidad. – ¡Que la tormenta se ha ido a reclutar truenos y relámpagos a otros lares, y el sol se muestra indomable ante nosotros!

Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Harry lo percibió, y sintió un calor dulce; era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde su reencuentro.

-Todos se pusieron de pie, pero Luna desvió su mirada curiosa hacia más al fondo de la cueva.

-Aún no despierta.- le dijo al grupo mientras levantaba su dedo índice a Draco, quien permanecía inconsciente sobre el corcel.

Ron refunfuñó.

-Me había olvidado del condenado hurón.

George, Fred y Harry rieron. Hermione evitó mirar hacia donde estaba el rubio y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva.

-Yo me encargo de Malfoy.- dijo Harry, dando media vuelta hacia el fondo rocoso.

Cuando el grupo salió, el sol les pegó en el rostro. El clima estaba indómito en Tirania, y eso los mantenía en constante alerta. Harry llevaba las riendas del corcel y no notó en qué momento Gabrielle se acercó a Draco hasta ponerle una mano sobre la frente.

-Está volando en fiebre.- dijo la morena.

-Gabrielle…- dijo George caminando hacia ella.

Todos miraron a Draco, incluso Hermione. Harry soltó las riendas y lo bajó del caballo, colocándolo contra un árbol cercano. La respiración del rubio era agitada y aunque tenía la camisa abierta y el pecho descubierto, parecía acalorado. Harry revisó la herida en la cabeza del mortífago. Frunció el entrecejo.

-La herida está cicatrizada. No puede ser eso.- dijo el moreno. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy?

Ron miró a Draco con desprecio.

-Genial. Ahora nos causa retraso. ¿Es que es imposible para él no ser un dolor en el…?

-Cállate Ron.- dijo George, impidiendo que terminara la frase y miró a Gabrielle, quien parecía preocupada.

La morena fijó sus ojos en los de Hermione.

-Quizás tu sepas…- le dijo esperanzada. – Debes saber de su salud, eras quien más pasaba junto a él.

La castaña respiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hermione, sé que no quieres saber nada de Malfoy, sin embargo, las circunstancias….- dijo Harry, pero no pudo terminar porque la castaña dio media vuelta y caminó velozmente lejos del grupo.

Hermione esquivó árboles y ramas. Sentía como si una bestia rugiera en el interior de su pecho y la estuviera devorando por dentro. Una mano la tomó por el brazo y la forzó a dar la vuelta. Sus ojos marrones se chocaron de frente con los verdes esmeralda de Harry. Ella lo miró con firmeza.

-No.- le dijo ella. – No quiero saber más de él.

-Hermione… ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó el moreno. – A mí no me puedes engañar, hay algo que no me estás contando. ¿De qué se trata todo este misterio acerca de lo que viviste con Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás tan atormentada?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Su respiración era agitada. Harry la haló del brazo y la pegó contra su pecho, abrazándola.

-No hay nada que no puedas contarme, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- le dijo el moreno.

La castaña tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas mientras se aferraba al pecho de su mejor amigo.

-Es que si lo digo…- dijo ella con la voz quebrada. – Harry, es terrible…

-Incluso lo más terrible, Hermione, todo puedes contármelo. No hay nada que me haga quererte menos.- dijo Harry, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su amiga.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-Desde que recuperé la memoria…a veces siento que lo odio intensamente por todo lo que me hizo.- dijo sin que las lágrimas se detuviesen. – Y eso está bien; puedo con el odio. Pero con lo que no puedo es con…

La castaña se detuvo y se aferró aún más al pecho de Harry.

-Harry…no puedo con la confusión.- dijo Hermione.

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar:

-¿Y qué es lo que te provoca confusión?- le preguntó.

Hermione rompió el abrazo y se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, recomponiéndose.

-No lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera.- dijo la castaña con sinceridad. – Supongo que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, todavía recuerdo las veces en las que me salvó la vida. Fuera cual fuera el motivo que tuvo para hacerlo.

Harry asintió en muestra de comprensión y sacó de su bolsillo una varita que Hermione reconoció al instante.

-Es la varita de…

-De Malfoy. Sí. Ahora te pertenece.- dijo Harry, entregándosela. – La vas a necesitar.

Hermione envolvió la varita con sus dedos y la empuñó con firmeza. Una fuerza interior se despertó y la hizo mirar resuelta a su amigo, llenándose de valor, y sin más se encaminó de regreso al grupo a paso poco dubitativo.

Cuando apareció todos discutían sobre qué hacer con la fiebre de Draco, pero se callaron al verla a ella y a Harry de regreso. La castaña ignoró el silencio y se colocó frente al mortífago. Luego miró a George y a Fred.´

-Quítenle la camisa.- les dijo. – Por favor.

George y Fred se miraron y luego, con pocas ganas, fueron hacia Draco y le sacaron la camisa. Luna y Gabrielle observaban todo, confusas. Ron parecía disgustado por el tiempo perdido.

-Listo.- dijo Fred.

-Voltéenlo.- pidió Hermione.

-Y regresó la Hermione mandona.- comentó Fred entre dientes.

-¿Sabes lo que tiene?- preguntó Luna a la castaña.

-Tengo una sospecha.- le respondió.

Fred y George lo voltearon y vieron con desagrado una cicatriz corta y vieja que rompía la armonía de la espalda de Draco. Parecía hinchada y sobresalía un poco de su piel. Hermione apuntó la varita hacia la espalda del rubio.

_-Avada_…- dijo Ron, pero automáticamente se calló al ver que todos lo miraban de forma reprobatoria. – Era una broma.

Hermione retomó lo que estaba haciendo:

_-Sedarum._- dijo ella, y la cicatriz se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Draco exhaló profundamente y su rostro pareció adquirir una nueva tranquilidad. El grupo se sintió aliviado. Los gemelos se encargaron de ponerle otra vez la camisa y Harry de asegurar las cadenas mágicas que ataban sus muñecas.

-Creo que igual deberíamos desayunar.- dijo Harry, finalmente. – Ataré a Malfoy a este árbol y me les uniré en seguida.

Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Luna y Gabrielle se alejaron unos pocos metros y se sentaron. Luna se encargó de desplegar un mantel que hizo aparecer sobre la tierra y con ayuda de los gemelos empezaron a discutir lo que sería bueno para el desayuno. Hermione se sentó apoyada en un roble y pronto Gabrielle se le unió. Las dos se miraron con cierta complicidad que aún se mantenía intacta entre ellas. La morena fue la primera en hablar.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver.- le dijo.

-No tenía idea de que habías logrado escapar.- dijo la castaña, sonriéndole.

-No escapé. Draco me liberó. – dijo Gabrielle. – Bellatrix quería matarme, así que me liberó y me dio esta varita. También un corcel, pero lo perdí.

Hermione intentó ocultar su sorpresa con indiferencia y se mantuvo en silencio, aún demasiado dolida por los recuerdos. Gabrielle suspiró.

-Te hizo mucho daño, ¿verdad? Con todas sus mentiras…- dijo Gabrielle.

-No sólo con eso, y lo sabes.- dijo la castaña, adquiriendo un tono amargo.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Harry ya se les había unido y continuaron hablando en susurros.

-No quiero justificarlo, Niob…- la morena se detuvo. – Perdón, Hermione….No quiero justificarlo. Lo que hizo estuvo mal y fue egoísta, pero…

-Pero nada, Gabrielle; nada.- dijo Hermione, elevando sin percatarse de ello un poco la voz. – Por ti quizás hizo algo desinteresado. Por mí no; todo lo que hizo fue porque soy Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Lo bueno que hizo por mí, fue solo por eso. Y todo lo malo….por placer.

-Hermione…

-Él siempre me despreció, siempre le parecí una insignificante sangre sucia. Tú no puedes saberlo porque no lo conocías antes, no tienes idea de la historia que yo tengo con él. No fui más que un elemento en sus planes, un plan B, ni siquiera fui tan relevante como para ser el objeto principal: solo fui un medio.

-No creo que haya sido así al final.

-No puedes saberlo porque no conoces nuestro pasado. Malfoy y yo…..No quiero hablar más de él. Me usó, Gabrielle, me lo quitó todo: mi inocencia, mi dignidad, mis principios. Me denigró hasta lo más hondo, y no conforme con ello, manchó nuestras manos con sangre. Nos convirtió en asesinas.

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿No lo has pensado, verdad?- dijo Hermione. – No has pensado en cuánta gente inocente matamos durante nuestra época de esclavas guerreras, por él.

Ron, apenas a unos pocos centímetros de ellas, escuchó lo último que dijo su mejor amiga y algo oscuro comenzó a bullir en su sangre, nublándolo por completo. Ni Hermione, ni Gabrielle se percataron de esto. Tampoco se percataron de que metros más allá, Draco abría los ojos lentamente.

Ron, por el contrario, sí lo notó. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira y se clavaron como espadas en la figura de Draco, quien había recuperado el conocimiento y ahora estiraba las cadenas con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que estaba atado a un árbol. El pelirrojo se alejó del grupo y caminó con decisión hacia el mortífago.

Hermione y Gabrielle continuaron su conversación:

-¡Claro que lo he pensado! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dijo Gabrielle casi en lágrimas. – Pero, si algo he aprendido este año es que las cosas van más allá del blanco y el negro, el bien y el mal… A él nunca le importó el mundo, ni las personas en él. Pero le importaste tú, y cuando empezaste a importarle, todo lo que significaba algo para ti significó algo para él. Y estoy segura de que por eso me liberó. Porque éramos amigas.

-No.- dijo la castaña con un nudo en la garganta. – Te equivocas. Yo también me engañé durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que lo he recordado todo no puedo seguir engañándome. Pudo mentirme en muchas cosas, pero jamás lo hizo respecto a sus sentimientos. Jamás le importé por mí, sino por lo que represento. Al menos en eso se dignó a no ser un farsante.

Su conversación se vio forzada a terminar cuando escucharon la voz de Fred elevándose en el aire.

-¡El desayuno está servido soldados!- dijo en tono burlón y luego miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano menor. - ¿Ron?

Todos miraron al pelirrojo llegar justo frente a un Draco Malfoy despierto y lanzarle una patada en el abdomen que dejó al rubio sin aire. Ni bien se hubo recuperado y Ron volvió a propinarle una patada iracunda que cayó en su costado derecho.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry.

Todos se levantaron espantados del suelo. Luna tenía ambas manos sobre los labios y los gemelos estaban estupefactos. Harry caminó furioso hacia su mejor amigo y se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-¿Qué diablos haces Ron!- le gritó, molesto.

Ron no le hizo caso. Tomó a Draco por el cuello y lo levantó, forzándolo a ponerse de pie contra el tronco del árbol al que estaba encadenado. El rubio no puso ninguna resistencia. El tercer golpe fue a puño cerrado sobre la mandíbula del mortífago. Draco se tambaleó a un lado, y un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos grises se elevaron para enfrentar los del pelirrojo; el rubio lo miró con frialdad e indiferencia, casi con petulancia, y luego escupió sangre a los pies de Ron.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Weasley?- lo desafió, encadenado, desarmado y sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse.

Ron estaba colorado y poseído por la ira.

-Dame tiempo, recién estoy comenzando.- le dijo, y otra vez lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre el abdomen de Draco.

El rubio se inclinó y estuvo a punto de caer sentado al suelo, pero no lo hizo. Respiró profundamente y se enderezó, adolorido y con la respiración agitada.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron! ¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- gritó Harry nuevamente caminando hacia él hasta que lo tomó por el brazo, pero el pelirrojo se soltó de su amigo con brusquedad.

-¡Este cerdo forzó a Hermione a matar!- gritó Ron con ira. – ¡La forzó, Harry! ¡La forzó!

Todos guardaron un silencio mortal. Hermione, quien ya se había puesto de pie como el resto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarse la espalda contra un árbol. Aquello era demasiado; escuchar su verdad más oscura en voz alta, y aún por encima de ello, ver a Draco de pie, con sus ojos grises implacables y oscuros clavados en los de su mejor amigo, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Deja a un lado las niñerías, Ron!- gritó George, dando un paso hacia adelante. - ¡Todo esto ya lo sabíamos! ¡Sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo cómo usan los mortífagos a las esclavas guerreras!

Ron no volteó a ver a su hermano, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su enemigo de infancia.

-Siempre la odiaste, siempre la detestaste por todo; por su sangre, por ser amiga de Harry, por ser mi amiga. Apuesto a que disfrutaste mucho cuando decidiste corromperla, ¿verdad, Malfoy!

Draco continuó mirándolo con indiferente frialdad. No quería justificarse; sí, había sido un monstruo con ella, había cometido equivocaciones imperdonables. Esperó morir en manos de Hermione, sin embargo, ella no asestó el golpe final. No lo hizo porque era diferente, porque ella jamás sería como él. Draco era vengativo y jamás perdonaba. Era y siempre sería de una especie distinta a los intachables amigos de Potter. Por eso, quizás, no le molestaba que Ron Weasley lo golpeara ahora que lo había perdido todo; tampoco que creyera que era un monstruo que despreciaba a Hermione. Si lo que querían era el espectáculo de un Malfoy cínico, sin sentimientos y sádico, pues se los daría. Los complacería de la forma más mórbida.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa fingida antes de responder:

-No te imaginas cuánto.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Incluso Harry estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y ayudar a Ron en su labor de matarlo a golpes, pero se detuvo sorprendido cuando Ron sacó su varita y con un hechizo liberó al rubio de las cadenas.

Draco vio cómo el peso del metal caía al suelo y liberaba sus brazos del tronco. Anonadado, miró a su oponente.

-Si voy a matarte a golpes, será de forma justa, Malfoy.- dijo Ron lanzando su varita a un lado y sacándose la camisa.

Draco le sonrió con oscura diversión. Tal vez, después de todo, podría descargar la ira que lo carcomía por dentro en el estúpido rostro de Ron Weasley. Sin pensarlo más lo imitó y se sacó la camisa.

-Muy mala decisión, Weasley.

Y Draco descargó un golpe sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.

Ron cayó al suelo inmediatamente, escupiendo sangre. En cuatro sobre el suelo, se dispuso a incorporarse cuando Draco le dio una patada en el costado, forzándolo a caer sobre la tierra nuevamente. El rubio estaba disfrutándolo; había perdido a Hermione y ahora ella estaba con ellos, con Weasley y Potter. ¿Los envidiaba?: con toda su alma. ¿Estaba dispuesto a detenerse?: por supuesto que no. Ron Weasley había comenzado la pelea, pues bien, él se lo había buscado. Hacía pocos minutos se había despertado y pocas ideas estaban claras en su mente; sabía que estaba en el grupo de Potter y que lo tenían allí, con ellos, probablemente por el asunto de la varita de sauco. Se sintió aún más furioso. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En un patético perro guardián de Hermione Granger? Si estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a Potter y a los demás era únicamente por ella, y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, estaba en el lugar correcto. Ron se levantó del suelo e intentó golpear a Draco en el rostro pero el rubio lo esquivó con facilidad: su sangre bullía. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos por nada, absolutamente nada a cambio. Solo por salvaguardar un futuro para Hermione. Recordó que ese, y ningún otro, era su objetivo principal por el momento. Recordó la mirada de odio y resentimiento que la castaña le había dirigido pocas horas atrás en el claro del bosque; rememoró una a una sus palabras. El dolor lo nubló. Ron le dio un golpe en la espalda.

Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo. Aún a pesar de todo sostenía lo que le había dicho a Hermione en el bosque: no se arrepentía de haber hecho todo lo posible para mantenerla a su lado. Incluso si tuvo que mentir y hacer sufrir a otros en el proceso. No se arrepentía, y no se arrepentiría jamás. Sabía que lo suyo no podría durar para siempre, sabía que Hermione recuperaría la memoria tarde o temprano; pero para ser honestos consigo mismo, él no era la clase de hombres que hacían lo correcto por encima de todo, mucho menos un héore. Draco era él, un Malfoy, un hombre; no era intachable, como Potter y su pandilla, pero existían cosas que lo conmovían y cosas que le importaban: entre esas cosas estaba Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Aquello era un misterio. ¿Pero acaso no todas las cosas relevantes en la vida lo eran?

Draco esquivó otro golpe de Ron y se levantó para caer sobre el pelirrojo como una bestia del bosque y tumbarlo al suelo. El mortífago se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su oponente y comenzó a propinar inagotables golpes sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo.

Luna gritó, espantada, y Harry sacó su varita pero la voz de Ron, firme como jamás la había escuchado antes, lo detuvo en seco.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte, Harry! ¡Es mí pelea!- le gritó Ron.

Draco golpeó a Ron en el rostro una vez más, rompiéndole la nariz, y entonces, cuando elevó el puño para asestar un nuevo golpe sobre él, escuchó una voz inconfundible que lo convirtió en una estatua:

-¡Detente, por favor! ¡Detente!- gritó Hermione, aterrada por la violencia de aquel encuentro.

El rubio, hasta ese momento, no había visto a la castaña. Sus ojos se habían centrado en el pelirrojo y había estado tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no reparó en lo que estaba alrededor. Con el puño suspendido en el aire levantó la mirada y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones cálidos de Hermione. Sintió cómo cada uno de sus músculos se aflojaba y estuvo seguro de que su debilidad se reflejó en sus ojos. Verla le produjo un estremecimiento interno, y tardó varios segundos en comprender por qué. Los ojos de la castaña estaban inundados de lágrimas de consternación, pero no eran por él: eran por Ron. Estaba sufriendo al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo, siendo golpeado de forma tan violenta. Si nadie se había atrevido a intervenir hasta entonces era porque en el fondo todos querían que Ron le diera una paliza al tan detestado mortífago, pero ahora que él estaba ganando, las cosas habían cambiado. Harry estuvo a punto de detener la pelea y si no lo hizo fue por respeto al mandato de su amigo. Por eso Hermione había roto el silencio de forma dolorosa, como si lo que menos hubiese querido hacer fuera dirigirle la palabra una vez más.

Draco tragó saliva y se levantó, dejando libre a Ron. Sus ojos grises continuaron fijos en los de Hermione, quien lo miraba inexpresiva y con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio hizo una especie de reverencia claramente dirigida a la castaña dándole a entender que la había escuchado, entendido, y que acataría su petición. Sintió al pelirrojo levantarse y caminar hacia él para golpearlo, pero esta vez no lo esquivó y ni siquiera intentó agredirlo; continuó mirando a Hermione hasta que Ron le dio un golpe en la rodilla y lo hizo caer al suelo para luego patearlo una, y otra, y otra vez. Draco no hizo el menor intento de detenerlo ni de defenderse; Ron era importante para Hermione, y él no volvería a levantar un solo dedo en contra de lo que significaba algo para ella. Jamás.

De repente, los golpes cesaron. Draco abrió los ojos y vio frente a él la figura de Gabrielle interponiéndose entre él y Ron. George la miraba estupefacto al igual que todo el grupo. La morena permanecía de pie, como un escudo frente al pelirrojo. La furia de Ron se transformó en incredulidad.

-¡Quítate!- le gritó Ron, sin medir el tono de su voz.

-¡No!- gritó Gabrielle, resuelta. - ¡No voy a permitir que lo sigas golpeando!

-Gabrielle…- dijo George dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

-No. Escúchenme.- dijo la morena tomando valor para hablar. – Estoy muy agradecida por lo que han hecho por mí. George me salvó la vida y ustedes me han acogido como si fuera una amiga más. Estoy con ustedes, soy capaz de dar la vida por ustedes, por la causa, por las injusticias de la guerra… No duden ni por un segundo que soy leal, porque sí lo soy.- la morena hizo una pausa en donde se dio fuerzas para continuar, eliminando los nervios. – Draco Malfoy….- su voz se quebró cuando pronunció aquel nombre, pero siguió de inmediato. – … le hizo cosas imperdonables a Nio…a Hermione. Tienen, como amigos de ella, el derecho de rechazarlo. Pero a mí me salvó la vida, y no pueden pedirme que ignore eso, porque no puedo.- sus ojos azules eléctricos se fijaron en los de Ron. - No puedes pedirme que me quite y te deje golpearlo. No puedes. Por favor no me lo exijas.

Ron dio dos pasos hacia atrás y su furia cedió. Gabrielle también había sido una víctima, también la habían forzado a matar. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y pronto sintió las manos tersas de Luna tomándolo por los brazos y alejándolo de allí. La rubia lo sentó junto a un tronco y con su varita comenzó a curar la nariz rota de su rostro y las otras heridas. Gabrielle se mantuvo intacta frente a Draco, dándole la espalda, y sintió cómo Harry se acercaba por detrás y tomaba al rubio para volverlo a encadenar.

Hermione, quien hasta entonces había estado de pie, con el alma en la garganta a unos metros de allí, rodeó el tronco hasta ocultarse del grupo y se llevó la mano a los labios, reprimiendo un sollozo. Ella misma había estado a punto de impedir que Ron siguiera golpeando a Draco; si no hubiera sido por Gabrielle, quien segundos antes había decidido intervenir, la que hubiese hecho de escudo entre su mejor amigo y su ex – captor hubiese sido ella. Aquello jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí misma. Habría sido una reacción que Niobe habría tenido, una reacción protectora que Draco no merecía en lo absoluto, una reacción proveniente de esa otra parte de ella que despreciaba. No, jamás se hubiera perdonado tal momento de debilidad. Se llevó la mano al centro de su pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Cuando los ojos grises del rubio de clavaron en los de ella, Hermione creyó que en cualquier segundo desfallecería, pues fue como si el mortífago la hubiese penetrado hasta lo más hondo, hasta dejarla sin aliento. ¿Por qué se dejó golpear? ¿Por qué le hizo caso? Las preguntas surgieron espontáneas en su mente, al igual que las respuestas: probablemente el mortífago se dio cuenta de que no tenía salida, de que eran un grupo insuperable por su mayoría y que lo mejor que podía hacer era bajar la guardia.

"_Eso no es algo que tú harías, Malfoy",_ pensó Hermione, y desechó la idea de inmediato. No, Draco era demasiado orgulloso y pedante como para dejarse doblegar, ni siquiera por un asunto de conveniencia lógica. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué esa mirada tan intensa hacia ella?

-Hermione.- dijo Luna al encontrarla tras el árbol. – Está listo el desayuno. Tenemos solo cinco minutos para comer. Apresúrate.

Hermione respiró profundamente, se recompuso, y se encaminó hacia el grupo, decidida a no dejarse doblegar ni un solo instante por la presencia del que ahora tenía claro, era su peor enemigo.

**6.-**

La tarde había llegado con rapidez a la mansión Malfoy y con ella las preocupaciones. Pansy estaba angustiada pues según sus cálculos el hechizo barrera debía estar perdiendo su efecto y volver a construir uno les sería imposible, pues requeriría de fuerzas mentales que ya habían agotado al máximo. Los elfos oscuros aún no hacían aparición y los habían estado esperando desde la mañana. Pansy empezaba a preguntarse si en verdad llegarían. No, tenía que alejar ese pesimismo de su mente. Si los elfos oscuros no llegaban en su ayuda estarían perdidos.

Allí, desde el salón, pudo escuchar los estallidos y las risas de los mortífagos, quienes parecían estar divirtiéndose a lo grande. Aún si sospechaban que Draco no estaba dentro de la mansión: un Jack Spencer, Blaise Zabini y una Pansy Parkinson serían presas bastante jugosas para su repertorio. La morena dio un vistazo a la puerta abierta del estudio. No, allí tampoco estaba Malina. Llevaba algún tiempo buscando a la elfa por los rincones de la mansión sin tener ninguna pista de su precisa locación. Dando un respingo se encaminó hacia la cocina.

El lugar estaba desierto a excepción de dos sirvientes sangre pura que se inclinaron ante su presencia. Pansy les preguntó por Malina, y ellos le señalaron un pasillo oscuro. La morena no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en aquella zona de la mansión Malfoy que nunca antes había pisado. No tuvo que caminar más que unos cuantos metros; encontró una puerta abierta y adentro vio a Malina. Pansy ingresó a paso decidido y solo cuando estuvo en el interior de la estancia notó lo que había a su alrededor.

Frente a ella había por lo menos quince camas, y en cada una de ellas descansaban cuerpos heridos y enfermos. La morena sintió algo de asco y repulsión por lo sórdido del lugar y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, golpeándose con el borde de una de las camas en donde descansaba una niña de no más de 10 años. Pansy se congeló.

-¿Sucede algo, Pansy?- preguntó Malina como si nada, dándole de beber una poción a un anciano. - ¿Me buscabas?

Pansy no pudo despegar sus ojos de la niña que dormía en la cama que estaba frente a ella. Tenía los labios secos y varias quemaduras en los brazos. Con brusquedad se forzó a voltear el rostro y bajar la mirada.

-¡Qué sitio tan sórdido!- exclamó la morena, sin saber qué más decir.

-Y eso que no conociste la sala de torturas.- dijo Malina, adquiriendo cierto tono de reclamo. – Al menos aquí están tranquilos, y no con expresiones de horror en sus rostros.

Pansy respiró profundamente y el olor la forzó a cubrirse la nariz con ambas manos. Olía a medicinas, hierbas y sangre seca.

-Hay niños.- alcanzó a decir, cuando otra vez sus ojos se chocaron con un niño de no más de cinco años.

Malina esbozó una sonrisa fingida y triste.

-Sí. Lucius no discriminaba en edades cuando compraba esclavos.- dijo mientras se acercaba a una mujer pálida y le daba de beber la misma poción que le había dado minutos antes al anciano.

Pansy intentó recobrar su calma, pero no pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente fuera de lugar. Detestaba aquella habitación. La odiaba. Una cosa era despreciar a los sangre sucias y estar de acuerdo en su eliminación, y otra muy distinta estar de pie frente al resultado de ello; frente al dolor. Por primera vez, Pansy cuestionó sus arquetipos morales y se preguntó si, de haber seguido siendo parte del grupo de los mortífagos, ella se habría atrevido a infligirle daño físico a cualquier persona, por más sangre sucia que fuere. No pudo responderse, y por ello dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia la salida. Una vez en el pasillo se sintió mejor, pero la voz de Malina, quien la había seguido, la forzó a detenerse:

-Aún no me has dicho para qué viniste.- le dijo la elfa.

Pansy se volteó, esta vez recuperada, y la miró con soberbia.

-Quería saber si tu amigo el vampiro te trajo noticias acerca de por qué los elfos oscuros no han llegado.- dijo la morena con sarcasmo. – El tiempo se agota. Tic, toc.

Malina la miró con frialdad.

-El bosque está más violento que nunca por la proximidad de la fecha de renovación del sacrificio. Los caminos son zigzageantes y laberínticos. Transitar el bosque hacia aquí no debe ser precisamente una tarea sencilla.

Pansy ignoró a Malina. Tras el reciente espectáculo había perdido interés alguno en cuestionarla acerca de la llegada de los elfos. Dio un respingo y siguió su camino, dispuesta a alejarse de tanta enfermedad y sufrimiento. Hizo una nota mental: nunca más volver a ingresar al área doméstica. Nunca.

Cuando llegó al salón vio a Jack, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo a la mitad de ellas el llamado del castaño la forzó a detenerse:

-¡Pansy!- le gritó él, al pie de la escalera. – Espera. No subas.

La morena dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y desde unos diez escalones de diferencia miró a Jack de forma inexpresiva.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con sequedad.

-Quiero que terminemos de hablar lo que empezamos ayer.- le dijo Jack, resuelto. Sus ojos verdes pantanosos estaban fijos en los de ella.

Pansy suspiró.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Ya te he dicho todo lo que he tenido que decirte, y tú también.

-No.- dijo Jack con firmeza.- Esto aún no ha terminado; no me has dicho a la cara si sigues amándome o no.

-Jack….

-Sí, o no, Pansy. Quiero una respuesta.

Entonces, la voz de Blaise Zabini hizo que Pansy se tambaleara y se viera forzada a agarrarse del pasamanos:

-Vamos, Pansy, respóndele. Esto es algo que yo también quiero escuchar.

Jack miró con incomprensión e irritación a Blaise mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia ellos y empezaba a subir las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en Pansy. La morena le dedicó una mirada incómoda y volteó hacia el lado contrario. El moreno se detuvo a la mitad del camino, en el centro entre Pansy y Jack, y sonrió burlonamente.

-Esto será interesante.- dijo Blaise, y su sonrisa fingida se desvaneció. – Responde.- le ordenó a Pansy en un tono casi autoritario y febril.

-No es tu asunto Zabini. Deja de entrometerte. Estoy cansado de que tomes parte en lo que no te importa.- dijo Jack con fuerza y levantando la voz.

Blaise lo miró fijamente y empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Una vez que estuvo al final, justo frente al castaño, lo miró de una forma oscura y le dijo:

-Es mi asunto. Me importa.

Jack lo miró con confusión y Blaise cruzó el salón hacia la puerta principal. Pansy miró a al castaño con los ojos húmedos por la tensión de la situación; su respiración era agitada. Jack parecía aturdido, y cuando miró a la morena, encontró de repente una respuesta imaginaria a lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás inventada, que le despertó una duda agónica. Con los ojos fijos en Pansy retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos, y luego se volteó bruscamente y caminó frenéticamemte tras Blaise.

-¡Jack!- gritó Pansy al borde del llanto.

Lo había visto en sus ojos: Jack había comprendido.

Jack Spencer sentía el peso de toneladas en las suelas de sus zapatos y un nudo en la garganta mientras empujaba las puertas de la entrada principal y bajaba las tres escaleras del pórtico. Allí, a unos metros, estaba Blaise, mirando hacia la muralla y viendo los colores de las chispas que los hechizos de los mortífagos hacían al golpear la barrera. Jack caminó hacia su amigo y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a voltearse. Blaise se soltó con violencia y lo miró duramente.

Jack tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te importa? ¡Dímelo!- gritó el castaño.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Regresa e intenta arreglar lo que has estado arruinando toda tu vida!- le gritó Blaise de vuelta.

-¿Por qué te importa! ¿Por qué te entrometes! ¿Por qué dices que es tu asunto!-continuó gritando Jack.

Ninguno de los dos mortífagos se dio cuenta de que Pansy había llegado al pórtico y ahora los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Blaise perdió los estribos.

-¡Siempre fuiste egocéntrico, Jack! ¿Es que acaso no te has planteado la posibilidad de que ella ya no te ame!

Jack, quien hasta entonces había tenido el rostro contraído por la rabia y la confusión, pareció distender su ceño antes fruncido, y sus labios permanecieron relajados, entre abiertos. En sus ojos la claridad de la realidad evidente quedó reflejada.

-Te acostaste con ella…- dijo Jack casi en un susurro, y una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad manchó su rostro. – Te acostaste con Pansy…

Blaise quiso negarlo, mentir, ser el farsante de siempre, el que estaba acostumbrado a ser, pero no pudo; por alguna extraña razón, no pudo hacerlo. Vio de frente el dolor de la traición en los ojos de su mejor amigo y se sintió miserable, no por lo que había hecho, sino porque ante sus ojos se empezaba abrir un abismo entre él y Jack, un abismo que en ese momento supo, sería insondable.

Jack se tambaleó y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si creyera estar a punto de enfermarse y vomitar. Su respiración se volvió agitada y cerró los ojos; una lava incandescente tomó posesión de su sangre y se sintió estallar como un volcán. De forma imprevisible se lanzó sobre Blaise y lo golpeó a puño cerrado en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Jack basta!- gritó Pansy, llorando.

El castaño se volteó y la miró con ira y desprecio. La morena se sintió herida en lo más hondo: Jack jamás la había mirado así.

-¡Cállate, zorra!- le gritó, y volvió a poner toda su atención en Blaise, quien ya había empezado a levantarse del suelo sin un rasguño y poco adolorido debido a su nueva condición de licántropo.

Pansy sintió aquellas palabras como si miles de crucios le hubieran caído a la vez y fue incapaz de respirar durante unos segundos. Enferma por la situación y temblando mientras lágrimas corrían incontrolables por su rostro se dio la vuelta e ingresó a la mansión, corriendo.

Blaise miró a Jack, desafiante.

-¡Jamás me habría metido con ella de no ser que las circunstancias la llevaron a mí!- le gritó el moreno. - ¡Tú fuiste un cobarde y no luchaste por ella ni una sola vez!

Jack meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¡De todas las mujeres, Zabini, de todas, absolutamente todas las mujeres, tuviste que acostarte con la única que me importa!- gritó Jack, furioso. - ¡Eres una alimaña!

-¡Pansy no es todas las mujeres!- gritó Blaise, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jack recibió aquella oración como un nuevo golpe y dio un paso hacia atrás, tan aturdido como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Nuevamente su ira pareció aplacada por el asombro ante la realidad que se formaba ante sus ojos de forma evidente e innegable.

-Tienes sentimientos por ella…- dijo en voz baja, casi sin aire, y con una expresión aún más dolida que antes, como si aquello representara aún una mayor traición. – La quieres…

Blaise respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que la tensión del momento lo había hecho sacar la verdad de sus sentimientos. Y supo que lo que Jack le decía era cierto porque tampoco pudo negarlo. Fue entonces cuando Blaise se supo derrotado, aplastado por el peso de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

No cabía duda: estaba perdido.

-¡Yo no busqué que esto pasara, Jack!- gritó, frustrado. - ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Algo que se me escapó de las manos! ¡Te pregunté si la amabas y nunca me respondiste! ¡Te pregunté si querías algo con ella ahora que Malfoy la había dejado y no dijiste nada!

Jack lo miró furioso.

-¡No necesitaba decírtelo! ¡Tú ya lo sabías! ¡Siempre lo supiste! ¡Siempre supiste que yo la amaba y ahora no hagas como si no lo hubieras sabido!

-¡Ella se sentía sola y vino a mí! ¡Es tú culpa no haberla cuidado; no haberla mantenido a tu lado!

Jack se quedó quieto y respiró hondo, agotado y dolido.

-Justifica como quieras tu conciencia, Zabini.- dijo mientras retrocedía. – Por lo que a mí respecta, estás muerto.

Y con esto se encaminó hacia la mansión, abriendo más que nunca el espacioso abismo entre ambos.

**7.-**

Luna había dirigido al grupo caminando sin descanso durante cinco horas por Tirania. Para entonces ya habían perdido el corcel negro de Draco, pues el animal se había puesto nervioso y terminó por romper las ataduras y huir justo cuando acabaron de desayunar. Harry, de mala gana, tomó el inicio de la cadena que ataba las muñecas del mortífago y se dispuso a llevarlo así. Pensó en ponerle un hechizo a las cadenas de modo que lo forzaran a seguirlo y le impidieran escapar, pero al final decidió no hacerlo: llevarlo de forma manual tenía sus ventajas. De vez en cuando, Harry halaba de la cadena bruscamente y hacía que Draco tropezase. Luego el rubio lo miraba furioso y Harry se disculpaba. De este modo habían transcurrido las últimas cinco horas y el sol de la tarde empezaba ya a enrojecer. Harry no era como Ron, no perdería la cabeza y golpearía a Malfoy; pero eso no significaba que no le recriminara lo que sea que había hecho con Hermione. Algo le decía que la castaña le ocultaba algo importante, algo que solo ella y el mortífago compartían. Harry no quiso insistir con preguntas aquella vez que se quedaron solos porque la vio perturbada, pero estaba convencido de que algo extraño sucedía. Aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza cómo Draco dejó bruscamente de golpear a Ron, acatando la petición de Hermione como si ésta fuese una orden. Aquella no era una reacción típica del Malfoy que conocía. Y la forma en la que la había mirado…Harry no era precisamente perceptivo, pero aquello no había sido sutil ni nada por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que incluso Ron pudo percatarse de ello. Seguramente por eso lo pateó con tanta ira sin importarle el hecho de que no se estuviese defendiendo.

Harry llevó a Malfoy hasta un roble y lo encadenó alrededor del tronco mientras los demás se detenían a descansar unos minutos y a comer alguna que otra fruta.

-No voy a escapar, Potter. Deja de vigilarme como si fuera tu mascota.- dijo Draco con hastío. Los mechones rubios caían desordenados por su frente y su camisa, semi abierta, le daba un aspecto desarreglado que Harry jamás le había visto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver al Draco Malfoy impecable, casi como el maniquí de una de esas tiendas de Londres.

Los ojos grises el rubio miraron con inexpresividad al moreno. Harry se preguntó por qué percibía que algo había cambiado en aquella mirada. Seguía siendo una mirada fría, insensible petulante, pero había algo diferente, algo que parecía titilar en aquella nulidad, en aquel témpano gris.

-Solo tomo precauciones, Malfoy. Nunca están de más cuando se trata de ti.- le dijo Harry, y se encaminó hacia sus amigos.

Hermione se recogió el largo cabello castaño, salvaje, en una trenza que la alivió del calor. Sentía las mejillas encendidas y el rostro perlado por el sudor. No era la única. George, Fred y Gabrielle, sofocados por el sol, hicieron aparecer bebidas y frutas cítricas. Ron se dejó caer sobre una roca, ventilándose con su propia camisa, y Luna lo imitó, casi infantilmente. Cuando Harry se les unió, la castaña aprovechó para hablar:

-Ya regreso.- les dijo poniéndose de pie. – A unos metros hay un río. Lo sé porque durante el camino vi varias flores azules, medicinales, que sólo crecen en cerca de los ríos de Tirania.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- preguntó Ron, acalorado.

-¡Qué pregunta Ronnie!- dijo Fred, sonriendo. - ¿Hay algo que Hermione no sepa?

Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en los de su amiga.

-No te tardes. Si te pasas de los diez minutos iré por ti.

-Regresaré pronto. Está tan cerca que incluso me podrán escuchar por si algo sucede.- dijo la castaña, y se encaminó.

Draco levantó la cabeza al verla cruzar el sitio de descanso y perderse entre las ramas de los árboles. ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué iba sola? ¿En qué estaban pensando esos ineptos cuando la dejaron ir? La respuesta pronto llegó a su cabeza: porque ellos sabían muy bien la clase de bruja que era Hermione Granger, y sabían que podía defenderse sola. Ellos no la sobreprotegían, como él. Draco apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo brillante que Hermione era, de lo capacitada que estaba y de lo buena que era con gran parte de los hechizos existentes, el peligro a veces atacaba por la espalda y para eso, ella no era buena. Hermione, al igual que Potter, Weasley y todos los del grupo, desconocía la magia oscura y lo que le hacía a los seres vivos cuando estaban poseídos por ella. No estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para pensar como las bestias oscuras, ni como los mortífagos; en otras palabras, era incapaz de pensar como el enemigo y esa era su mayor debilidad. Por eso Draco la había sobreprotegido tanto, no porque creyera que fuera débil, sino porque en aquel mundo oscuro había que conocer la oscuridad, haber sido parte de ella, para poder defenderse de sus garras.

Draco se vio forzado a dejar ocultas sus preocupaciones cuando vio a Luna arrodillarse frente a él. Se sorprendió, pues no la había visto caminar hacia su lado, pero lo escondió con una mirada despectiva. La rubia llevaba entre sus manos una manzana y un vaso con agua. Con su mano derecha, pequeña y blanca, estiró la fruta hacia la boca del rubio, ofreciéndosela.

-Come, te va a ayudar mucho.- dijo la rubia con un tono libre de resentimientos, fresco, casi familiar, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a uno de sus amigos. Aquello descolocó a Draco y lo hizo mirarla con cautela.

-¿No se supone que me odias al igual que todos los demás? ¿Por qué no dejas que me muera de hambre?- dijo el rubio con un tono frío, pero curioso.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Luna lo intrigó.

-¿Odiarte? No. Yo no te odio.- dijo la rubia sin bajar su mano con la fruta. – Y de ninguna manera voy a dejarte morir de hambre. Come.

Draco estaba impactado. Incrédulo, mordió la manzana antes de que la rubia se arrepintiera o llegara Ron y lo pateara nuevamente. La verdad era que se moría de sed y de hambre. Mordió otra vez, y otra. Cada bocado era un éxtasis. Cerró los ojos y casi no sintió cuando Luna pasó su varita por los moretones que Ron le había dejado en el cuerpo, curándoselos.

-Listo. Eso ayudará.- dijo la rubia, esta vez ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

-No te entiendo, Lovegood.- dijo Draco, mirándola desconcertado. – Soy un mortífago, un asesino, el que ha mantenido cautiva a una de tus amigas durante un año; pero a pesar de ello me estás alimentando y dando de beber. Se supone que deberías odiarme… tal vez me estás envenenando, eso lo explicaría todo.

Luna lo miró inocentemente, como si le hubiera estado recitando un cuento o algo sin importancia, algo ficcional.

-¿Por qué habría de odiar a quien ha mantenido segura y a salvo a Hermione todo este tiempo?- preguntó la rubia. – Hermione está completa y bien, gracias a ti. Quizás los otros no escuchen, pero Gabrielle nos dijo que la tratabas de forma especial. No puedo odiarte. Además, sé que estás aquí para ayudarnos. Quieres darle a Harry la varita de sauco.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Estoy encadenado, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo, haciendo sonar las cadenas.

-Oh, eso. –dijo Luna. – Estoy segura de que si te las quito, seguirías pegado a ese árbol.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó Draco con inexpresividad.

-Un conjunto de hechos. El principal es que cuando te encontramos con Hermione, tu varita estaba en el suelo junto a tu camisa, tus guantes y tu túnica. Dudo que Hermione haya podido quitarte todo eso solo con su espada. Tú tuviste que haberte desecho de tu varita y haberte entregado a ella. Es la única explicación. Y luego…pues, no has hecho ningún intento por escapar. Ninguno. Estás más dócil que el corcel que se nos escapó hoy por la mañana. Las razones son evidentes. ¿Vas a tomar el agua?

Draco guardó silencio y bebió del agua que Luna le ofrecía. La había subestimado; Luna Lovegood parecía ser la única inteligente en el grupo después de Hermione, y por supuesto, exceptuando a Gabrielle, quien técnicamente no era del grupo de Potter. Se había dado cuenta de alguna forma de que el único interés de Draco era proteger a Hermione. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso los prejuicios no le nublaron el pensamiento? ¿Acaso era posible que Luna Lovegood no tuviera prejuicios?

De repente todo ruido en el bosque pareció desvanecerse y un silencio mortal enmudeció a todos. Harry, Ron, George, Gabrielle y Fred se levantaron lentamente del suelo, con precaución. Luna también lo hizo, mirando hacia arriba y con una expresión de curiosidad. Harry observó a la rubia en busca de respuestas: solo ella era capaz de prevenirlos segundos antes de las catástrofes. Ya llevaban un año dentro de Tirania, y estaban acostumbrados a los murmullos del bosque; pero cuando el bosque se silenciaba, eso únicamente significaba que algo terrible y peligroso se aproximaba. El moreno empuñó su varita, escondida en el bolsillo de su sobretodo. Luna se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los cubrió.

-Luna…- dijo Ron.

La rubia separó los labios:

-Hadas.

Y entonces un silbido de miles de alas pequeñas aleteando surcó por el aire. Draco levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

El horror lo paralizó durante unos instantes.

Miles de cuerpecitos verdosos, como pequeños cadáveres, volaban rabiosos metros arriba. Sus cuerpos eran femeninos, de no más de treinta centímetros de alto, e iban veloces en manada, chocándose entre ellos, despidiendo un olor a podredumbre y basura.

-¿Hadas?- preguntó Gabrielle, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz y con sus ojos azules aún estupefactos al ver a aquellos seres grotescos surcar el cielo.

-Las hadas de Tirania son peligrosas.- dijo George. – Se alimentan de los ojos de cualquier animal. Se los arrancan. Son insaciables. Deben estar moviéndose por el calor. Son criaturas que necesitan hidratarse constantemente y…

De repente George guardó silencio al percatarse de la dirección a donde iba aquella masa de miles de hadas salvajes. Todos se miraron con angustia entre ellos. Luna continuaba con las manos sobre sus ojos, como una niña.

-Por Merlín, Hermione…- dijo Ron, estupefacto.

Pero nadie más pudo decir nada porque lo que sucedió los impactó tanto como la preocupación misma por la castaña. Draco, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, halaba las cadenas que lo ataban al árbol con furia, intentando liberarse, y se lastimaba las muñecas por el esfuerzo. Gotas de sangre corrieron por sus antebrazos, pero no se detuvo. Soltó un grito de impotencia al no poder liberarse de sus ataduras y luego miró a Harry con desesperación. Pronto, su angustia se convirtió en ira:

-¡Ve por ella, imbécil!


	33. Leyendo al antihéroe

_!Hola! Bueno, para empezar no me quiero alargar porque de por sí este chapter es largo. Tiene casi 40 pags en word (oh por merlín, espero no cansarlas con un capítulo tan largo). La verdad es que lo ameritaba, no valía dividir esto en dos capítulos pues son parte de un conjunto, no de dos. Espero que les guste; ya estamos en la recta final! falta un solo capítulo! El próximo será el tan esperado final. Y que la magia me acompañe a terminarlo adecuadamente jaja._

_Saludos a las bebitas que no tienen cuenta: salesia, yoo, maria, carolin, anne, annaryk (bienvenida y gracias por leerme), virginia evan cullen, masii, kitty, jess, malaka, marie, rosy, kitara, kyra, kaluala, a0311, katia granger de malfoy, valemalfoy, luii, nikita, esmeblack, carolmalfoy, ksenia, cronopia, kemmy s, mia, dannyblackmalfoy, tere, ELC, maria, seria, erina._

_Pueden entrar al blog del fic, w w w . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com, voy a subir dos nuevos videos dentro de las próximas horas, uno de Pansy y Jack, y otro que es un SPOILER del próximo capítulo. Si no quieren que se les adelante un poco las cosas, no vean el spoiler (el spoiler es una posibilidad de lo que puede pasar, no necesariamente lo que va a pasar) En fin._

_El soundtrack de este capítulo es: The Lightning strike, de Snow patroll, parte I, What if the storm ends?_

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Leyendo al antihéroe**

**1.-**

- ¡Ve por ella, imbécil!

Harry no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse de la actitud de Draco. Rápidamente corrió en la dirección hacia donde Hermione se había aventurado minutos atrás.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ron.

-¡Quédense juntos! ¡Ron, vigila a Malfoy!- gritó el moreno mientras se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

Harry estaba desesperado. Su corazón latía frenético, y la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde para Hermione le rompía la cabeza y la cordura. No podría soportar que justo ahora que la había recuperado, que por fin estaba junto a su mejor amiga, ésta resultara herida frente a sus narices. No, jamás se lo perdonaría. Miles de pensamientos arrolladores se empujaban unos a otros en su mente. Corría velozmente sin detenerse ni un segundo. No, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera; durante un año Malfoy la había mantenido intacta, sin el más mínimo rasguño, no podía ser que con justo ahora, bajo la protección de sus amigos, ella resultara herida.

Harry estuvo a punto de tropezar con una raíz prominente, pero logró saltar sobre ella y continuar. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Malfoy había reaccionado así, con tanta angustia y desesperación ante la posibilidad de peligro para Hermione? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos dos durante aquel año? El moreno estaba confundido, desesperado, poseído por una ansiedad indescriptible. ¿Qué era lo que Hermione le estaba ocultando?

Y entonces la vio.

La castaña lo sintió frenar el seco y volteó con tranquilidad hacia él. Harry miró estupefacto a miles de hadas petrificadas en el suelo y flotando frente a una desembocadura de río. Hermione estaba intacta, serena, y con la varita de Malfoy en mano. Cuando vio a Harry la introdujo con delicadeza en uno de los abiertos de su kimono y se colocó tras las orejas un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su trenza. El moreno respiró, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- preguntó la castaña, un tanto preocupada por la palidez en el rostro de su amigo.

-Sí… ahora que sé que tú estás bien, yo estoy bien.- dijo Harry, sonriendo. – Debí suponer que una manada de hadas no era nada para ti. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo las petrifiqué a todas?- preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio. Harry notó que el primer gesto no le pertenecía a ella, sino a Malfoy, y entendió que a fuerza de la convivencia probablemente la castaña y el rubio habían adoptado características el uno del otro. – Las ataqué a lo lejos, antes de que llegaran. Por supuesto que si hubiera esperado dos segundos para atacar petrificarlas en conjunto habría sido imposible. Pero de lejos eran una sola masa. El hechizo funcionó como si se tratara de un solo ser.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello negro desordenado y miró nuevamente a las miles de pequeñas hadas petrificadas por el lugar. Hermione caminó hacia él, esquivando los cuerpos, y cuando estuvo a su lado le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Te dije que haría ruido si los necesitaba. – dijo ella, sonriéndole de forma cálida, y se encaminó de regreso.

Harry suspiró, dio media vuelta y le siguió los pasos. Ciertamente algo había cambiado en Hermione. Seguía siendo la misma bruja brillante, inteligente y precavida de siempre, pero había perdido casi por completo el miedo. Hacía un año, ella era el tipo de bruja intelectual que, sin embargo, en batalla, era escrupulosa –quizás demasiado- y por tanto le temblaba la mano al atacar. Hermione era en esencia un ser pacífico, la conocía bien; por eso jamás fue mejor que él dentro de las batallas y situaciones peligrosas que en el pasado compartieron juntos. Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado: era como si la castaña hubiera madurado lo suficiente, hubiera dejado de ser una niña, y entendido que el mundo era un lugar en donde para sobrevivir había que atacar antes de ser atacado. Y parecía ser que ese crecimiento la había vuelto fuerte, de una forma dolorosa, pero fuerte al fin y al cabo.

De repente, una niebla ligera comenzó a escurrirse por sus pies y avanzar a lo largo del lugar. Hermione se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo. El moreno la tomó de la mano.

-No me gustan las neblinas en Tirania. Hace unos meses nos tocó una que nos hacía ver lo que más deseábamos para atraernos y…bueno, pues imaginarte.- dijo Harry. – Así que si ves algo, sea lo que sea. Aléjate.

Hermione asintió y asió su varita por debajo de su kimono. Los dos siguieron avanzando, esta vez con mayor cautela.

-Hermione, quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo Harry mientras veía cómo la niebla lentamente se iba haciendo más espesa y subía por sus pantorrillas. - ¿Qué sucedió entre Malfoy y tú durante este año?

La castaña sintió cómo su corazón se sobreexcitaba de solo escuchar el nombre del mortífago. La incomodidad la invadió.

-Lo sabes, Harry. Me hizo su esclava. Asesiné personas. Lo protegí. Me protegió por razones evidentes. No hay nada más que contar.- respondió ella, de forma tajante.

Harry tropezó con una roca y la pateó.

-No creo que sea solo eso. Creo que lo estás simplificando todo.

Hermione evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- mintió, intentando adoptar un tono indiferente que más bien sonó nervioso.

-Seré claro contigo, no quiero divagar más: tengo la impresión de que a Malfoy le importas. Y eso es algo que no solo transgrede la lógica, sino la naturaleza.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y esta vez, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Harry, estás bajo la impresión equivocada. A Draco Malfoy yo no le importo. Fui, a lo mucho, su instrumento predilecto durante un año entero. No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Hablo de lo que veo.- dijo Harry con cierta irritación. – Si me viste preocupado por ti hace unos minutos, debiste haber visto a Malfoy intentando arrancarse las manos para liberarse de las cadenas e ir a buscarte.

La niebla les había alcanzado ya las rodillas y estaba más espesa que nunca. La castaña respiró profundo y guardó silencio. Estaba confundida y no quería que las palabras de Harry la aturdieran aún más. Draco la había engañado durante un año; no podía confiar en él. Probablemente, incluso ahora intentaba engañarla otra vez para conseguir algo. Y aunque no fuera así, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Ella era Hermione Granger, no la amante de un mortífago. Porque eso era lo que había sido durante un año, lo que él la había obligado a ser: su amante. Pero no más; la confusión en su mente tenía que desaparecer, los lazos tenían que romperse, ni un solo hilo conector debía sobrevivir entre ella y Draco Malfoy.

En cuestión de dos minutos llegaron donde los esperaba el resto del grupo. Todos, al ver a Hermione completa suspiraron aliviados. Draco, quien aún permanecía atado al árbol, clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de la chica y al verlos brillando, intensos, fogosos, en su respectivo lugar, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el tronco y cerró los párpados, sintiendo que la vida volvía a ser, una vez más, soportable.

Mientras tanto, la niebla continuaba subiendo.

-Maldita neblina. - dijo George.

-Hace unos minutos estaba haciendo un calor infernal y ahora ¿esto?- dijo Fred. – El clima está esquizofrénico.

Luna se acercó al tronco donde estaba atado Draco y con su varita comenzó a dibujar una especie de mapa. Todos la miraron confundidos.

-Luna, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Harry.

La rubia continuó dibujando hasta que terminó, y solo entonces se puso de pie. Miró a todos con naturalidad mientras guardaba su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

-Creo que Tirania intenta separarnos. Es más fácil atacarnos de este modo. – dijo Luna en un tono neutral, como si estuviera hablando de algo carente de importancia. – Es mejor que todos sepamos, de forma independiente, cómo llegar al centro del bosque. En caso de que nos separemos.

-No vamos a separarnos.- dijo Ron, como si quisiera crear con esas palabras una sentencia indestructible.

-Luna tiene razón.- dijo Hermione acercándose al tronco. Draco sintió el kimono de la castaña rozarle el brazo derecho y cerró los ojos. Un olor a flores silvestres le llegó provocándole un estremecimiento: era el aroma de ella. Hermione, por su parte, ni siquiera lo miró. Se concentró en el mapa dibujado y lo estudió durante algunos segundos. – No es complejo de memorizar. Todos los giros son hacia la izquierda, como en un laberinto.

-¿Eh?- dijo Ron, acercándose y pateando ligeramente, apropósito, la pierna derecha de Draco. El rubio contuvo un insulto entre los labios. - ¿Laberinto?

-Sí.- dijo Hermione. – Los laberintos están constituidos, como todo, por una lógica. Hasta el laberinto más intrincado posee un método de salida y de entrada. Se dice que si giras a la izquierda constantemente, llegarás al centro de este.

-Y como Tirania es un laberinto…- dijo Harry, analizando el mapa también. – Tienes razón, Hermione.

Draco escuchó cada palabra y no se sorprendió de la velocidad de pensamiento de la castaña, mucho menos de sus conocimientos ni de su inteligencia. Sin embargo, se sintió seducido por esas características que ahora más que nunca salían a flote y por su aroma, que le llegaba con fuerza a tan escasos centímetros. ¿En qué clase de adolescente se había convertido, que tan solo la mínima cercanía lo incitaba de tal manera? Sintió una especie de rabia que se encendió como una mecha en su interior: él estaba en ese estado tan solo por estar a unos centímetros de ella, mientras que Hermione parecía indiferente y lo ignoraba como a un insecto. Un dolor agudo despertó en el centro de su pecho. Quizás, ahora que ella había recuperado la memoria, no solo lo odiaba sino que despreciaba todo su pasado junto a él. Después de todo, ¿quién le había asegurado que Hermione Granger llegó nunca a sentir algo por él? No. La última vez que estuvieron juntos no fue algo superficial, ni fingido, ni forzado. Ella lo buscó, y le pidió estar entre sus brazos. ¿Era eso una farsa? ¿Podía aquello haber desaparecido? Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza tan pronto surgieron. Poco importaba si Hermione lo quería o no, mucho menos si correspondía a sus sentimientos, que iban mucho más allá de "querer"; sea como fuera, ella jamás le perdonaría el engaño, la mentira en la que la había tenido durante todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron juntos. La realidad era que Hermione jamás volvería a ser suya, y eso debía aceptarlo. Lo único que debía tener en mente en esos momentos era su misión: asegurarse de que aquella guerra terminara de una buena vez y de dejar a Hermione libre para que rehiciera su vida como quisiese y con quién quisiese. La sola idea le causó un dolor profundo. No, él no era un hombre de acciones nobles y desinteresadas; le ardía dejarla, y constantemente debía luchar contra sus verdaderos impulsos que le decían que la tomara por la fuerza y se la llevara con él. Era una lucha interna perpetua con su egoísmo y egocentrismo en la cual terminaba ganando un sentimiento al que no le quería poner nombre, y que lo había transformado en un pelele que acataba las ordenes de Hermione por sobre cualquier cosa. Y ella no quería que la forzaran más; ella no quería estar junto a él.

Y él cumpliría sus deseos.

_¿En qué clase de estúpido me he convertido?_, pensó con ironía, y rió amargamente por lo bajo, pero Ron se percató de ello y lo miró con sorna.

-¿De qué te ríes, hurón de….?- comenzó, pero Luna intervino.

-Hay que continuar. La niebla ya casi nos llega al pecho.- dijo la rubia, con firmeza.

Ron refunfuñó un poco y luego dejó que Harry se encargara de Draco. El pelirrojo estaba decididamente molesto, en especial desde que había notado cierta actitud extraña y sobreprotectora en el mortífago hacia Hermione. Aquello no le gustaba; casi prefería al Malfoy antiguo, aquel que insultaba a la castaña y la miraba con desdén. Eso era lo normal, lo natural, lo que seguía con el orden de las cosas. Sin embargo, ese nuevo Malfoy de miradas intensas, enigmáticas hacia Hermione, que acataba sus órdenes y parecía permanentemente preocupado por su bienestar, era un Malfoy que rompía los esquemas de lo verosímil. Ron no quería ni siquiera plantearse qué había sucedido entre ellos dos durante el año que estuvieron juntos, no quería. Antes que siquiera pensarlo, prefería enfocar toda su rabia en el rubio. Sí, aquello era mucho más simple que indagar en cualquier otra posible explicación.

Harry desencadenó a Draco del roble y el rubio se puso de pie sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia. El moreno, esta vez, no haló las cadenas sino que le dio tiempo al rubio de acomodarse al ritmo de la caminata.

El grupo empezó a moverse.

La niebla era espesa y peligrosa, ya había ascendido lo suficiente como para sobrepasar el nivel de sus cabezas. Hermione iba dispersándola con un hechizo que casi todos desconocían. Sin embargo, a duras penas servía para dejarlos ver unos centímetros más adelante, el resto era indistinguible. Para empeorar las cosas, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a la proximidad de la noche, y si no encontraban un lugar donde guarecerse pronto, se convertirían en el blanco perfecto para las múltiples bestias de Tirania.

De repente, Luna se detuvo en seco. Todos se sobresaltaron y la miraron casi sin respirar. La rubia giró hacia los lados, dando vueltas sobre sí misma y tratando de divisar algo que, por supuesto, la niebla no le permitía. Ron fue el primero en perder la paciencia.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué sucede, Luna?- le preguntó, sacando su varita. En aquel punto ya nadie dudada de las percepciones de la rubia.

-No lo sé…- dijo Luna, con un tono de voz confuso y nervioso. – Hagan silencio.

Todos se callaron y estuvieron atentos a cualquier ruido. Draco no podía entender cómo era que la rubia tenía aquella facultad de percepción; era como una alarma humana que los prevenía antes de la catástrofe. Sin duda alguna había subestimado a Luna Lovegood desde el colegio. Miró a su alrededor pero solo habían mantos nubosos. Sin embargo, pronto sintió como si lo observaran muchos ojos rabiosos, y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, agudizando sus sentidos. Sí, definitivamente había algo amenazador bastante cerca de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se sintió empujado por una fuerza descomunal.

El golpe le cayó directamente en el pecho, como si hubiera sido embestido y lanzado a metros de distancia. No pudo siquiera sentir cuando cayó al suelo y se precipitó por un desbarrancadero, tampoco sintió cómo Harry, desprevenido, no soltó su cadena y por tanto salió despedido con él y ahora rodaba también hacia lo incierto. A lo lejos escuchó los gritos de los demás y el estruendo de hechizos por doquier. Cuando por fin cayó a la planicie de la tierra, Draco escupió sangre y le resultó doloroso respirar. Aquel golpe bestial en el pecho, aquella embestida, por poco le rompe una costilla. Se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse y, tambaleando, logró ponerse de pie. La niebla no le permitía ver más allá de un metro adelante. Caminó, confundido, en busca del camino de vuelta hacia los demás, con el corazón palpitante frente a la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera peligrando. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Allí, no muy lejos de él, divisó el cuerpo de la castaña tendido sobre el suelo. Tenía su cabello salvaje regado por la tierra y el kimono cubierto de sangre. Respiraba agitadamente y se retorcía como agonizando. La visión le creó un dolor y una desesperación inconmensurable.

-Hermione…- dijo de forma casi imperceptible, como si las palabras a penas pudieran salir de su pecho, ahogadas en angustia.

Draco caminó a paso quebradizo hacia ella, a punto de desarmarse sobre la tierra, cuando escuchó una voz que lo detuvo:

-¡Malfoy! ¡Es una ilusión! ¡No te acerques!- gritó Harry corriendo hacia él y sacando su varita para apuntar a la falsa Hermione- ¡Evanesco!

Tan pronto hubo pronunciado el hechizo la figura de la castaña se hizo polvo y apareció brevemente la imagen de uno de los niños del bosque con el rostro cubierto. Una risita infantil se esparció por el bosque y luego desapareció. Draco cayó de rodillas y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de deshacerse: durante unos pocos segundos había experimentado la peor de sus pesadillas en carne viva. Respiró profundamente; su cuerpo aún temblaba. No podía desprenderse de aquella terrible sensación que le provocó ver a Hermione muriendo. Fue incapaz de percibir a Harry acercándose, tan agitado como él, mirándolo con incredulidad y confusión.

-Esta niebla es diferente…- dijo Harry, jadeando. – Hace que veamos nuestros peores miedos…

Draco lo escuchó y lentamente se puso de pie. Respiró hondo por última vez y abrió los ojos para enfrentarlo con la misma frialdad e indiferencia de siempre, sin embargo, en sus pupilas aún había rezagos de lo anteriormente ocurrido.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser mi peor miedo ver a Granger agonizando, Potter?- le preguntó con cinismo y sarcasmo fingido.

-Es eso precisamente, lo que me gustaría saber.- dijo Harry, mirándolo con dureza y curiosidad, como si quisiera indagar en los pensamientos del mortífago. - ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos durante este año? ¿Por qué pareces tan preocupado por su bienestar? ¿De cuándo acá? ¡¿Eh Malfoy? ¿Qué significa ella para ti?

-¡Todo!- gritó el rubio en un estallido ante las preguntas irritantes de Harry. De inmediato se arrepintió, cerró los ojos, y pegó a un árbol cercano con el puño cerrado para luego apoyarse en él con la cabeza caída, derrotado por su propia confesión; avergonzado, humillado, ante el reflejo del hombre que ahora era: un esclavo. Era casi irónico; Hermione había sido se esclava, se suponía que así había sido, pero quien había terminado por convertirse en esclavo era él, quien estaba atado a esos sentimientos que lo forzaban a hacer cosas que iban en contra de todos sus principios y de su carácter. Una vez más se arrepintió del día en el que la compró y la llevó a su mansión. Si no hubiera sido así, él habría continuado con sus planes: habría matado a Lucius, a Nigel –al menos a aquel bastardo sí consiguió asesinarlo-, escapado con su madre, su hermana y Malina; no estaría allí, junto a Potter, ayudándolo a ganar una guerra que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Harry lo miró estupefacto y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro y meneó la cabeza, aturdido. Miró hacia el suelo, luego hacia los lados, y finalmente tropezó con la mirada de Draco, quien lo observaba con cierto resentimiento por haberlo forzado a confesar algo que no quería decir en voz alta.

-Tú…- dijo Harry, casi sin poder articular bien las palabras. – Esto es imposible.

-Cállate de una buena vez y busquemos a los demás.- dijo Draco, furioso.

-Podrías haber escapado. Incluso ahora podrías escapar pero… ni siquiera lo intentas.- dijo Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo inverosímil de su descubrimiento – Por Merlín, Malfoy…¿la amas?

-Cállate, Potter.

-La amas.- dijo Harry, esta vez aseverándolo. – ¡Por Merlín! estás enamorado de Hermione…- el moreno casi no podía respirar; tenía el ceño fruncido, como si un rayo de luz le estuviera cayendo de frente, cegándolo. - Tú… Estás haciendo todo esto por ella.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca o te la cerraré con mis propias manos!- gritó Draco con frustración.

Harry le hizo caso porque el estruendo de un hechizo y el brillo de las chispas les señaló el camino de subida y de regreso a los demás. El moreno tomó la cadena de Draco y la enrolló en su antebrazo, aún aturdido pero resuelto a no dejar que lo asombroso de la reciente revelación entorpeciera su sentido común.

-Rápido.- le dijo, y los dos se aventuraron a escalar por la pendiente.

Escalaron con dificultad, en varias ocasiones resbalaron pero lograron asirse de ramas o rocas incrustadas sobre la tierra. Sentían el calor y el desasosiego de no saber qué estaba sucediendo con el resto del grupo. Pronto llegaron a la planicie. La niebla no les permitía ver nada, pero no se escuchaba ruidos de pelea ni se percibían movimientos bruscos. Una voz los guió hacia un roble negruzco:

-¿Harry?- dijo Luna. - ¿Eres tú? Puedo olerte…

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, seguido por Draco.

-Soy yo, ¿en dónde están?- preguntó el moreno, intentando divisar alguna forma entre la espesura de la niebla.

-A la derecha del árbol.- dijo la rubia.

Harry caminó un metro rodeando el roble y en cuestión de segundos vio a sus amigos: Luna tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro mientras miraba al interior del gran roble; Ron, George, Fred y Gabrielle, parecían exhaustos, sudaban y sus pechos subían y bajaban rítmicamente. Ninguno estaba tranquilo. Harry supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, pero antes de preguntarlo, Draco se atrevió a hablar dirigiéndose al grupo con violencia:

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con sequedad y dureza, mientras que la palidez de su rostro se acentuaba. -¡¿Dónde está ella?

-¡Cállate Malfoy o te romperé hasta el último de tus malditos huesos!- gritó Ron, y George y Fred tuvieron que tomarlo por los brazos para impedir que se abalanzara sobre el rubio. Draco no se inmutó, ni siquiera pestañeó; su rostro adoptó una lividez inverosímil y sus ojos se clavaron, como idos, sobre el tronco ennegrecido.

Luna miró a Harry con los ojos húmedos.

-Eran minotauros. Una manada de ellos. Hermione supo que no podríamos derrotarlos por la niebla…llamó su atención rompiéndole el cuerno a uno de ellos y se introdujo en este árbol transportador. Todos los minotauros la siguieron…

Harry se tambaleó y se llevó una mano a la frente con desesperación.

-No podemos ir por ella.- dijo Ron, y en su rostro se desató la desesperanza y el sufrimiento que había disfrazado por rabia hacia Draco segundos atrás. – El árbol no funciona. Hermione debe haber quemado el roble conector, para que no la sigamos.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!- gritó Harry con furia - ¡¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?

Draco miró al moreno con furia y luego explotó:

-¡¿Es que acaso no es evidente, Potter?- le gritó con rabia. En sus ojos, un fuego incandescente brillaba, amenazador. - ¡Lo hizo para que pudieran seguir con el viaje para derrotar a Voldemort! ¡La muy incauta decidió hacer el papel de valiente leona y salvar el día!

-¡Cállate o te..!- comenzó Ron, retorciéndose entre los brazos de sus hermanos, intentando liberarse para apagar su propia hoguera agrediendo al mortífago.

-¡¿Qué demonios están esperando?- gritó Draco, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al pelirrojo y mirando al grupo. - ¡¿Van a dejar que Granger sea asesinada por las bestias del bosque? ¡¿No se supone que son su estúpido grupo de amigos?

-¡Ir por ella significa abandonar la posibilidad de impedir que el sacrificio de Tirania se efectúe! ¡Tenemos tan solo un día para llegar al corazón del bosque, no podemos desviarnos!- gritó Fred, por primera vez interviniendo. - ¡Hermione lo sabía y por eso nos despejó el camino!

-¡Basta!- gritó Harry con tanta furia y poder que su voz hizo eco en el bosque y forzó a todos a guardar silencio.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sin embargo todos pensaban lo mismo: por más que querían ir por Hermione, no podían desviarse de su camino y perder horas, quizá días en encontrarla. Tenían que llegar en un día al centro del bosque para evitar el sacrificio o todo sería demasiado tarde. El tiempo estaba en su contra. Una vez más, debían escoger entre uno del grupo o el destino de la humanidad. Su sentido de la corrección los llevaba a sacrificar sus propias conveniencias y sus propios deseos. Harry recordó cómo tuvo que aceptar no seguirle la pista a los mortífagos que se llevaron a Ginny por el bien del plan que habían trazado, por el bien de los mestizos que continuaban prisioneros y cuyas vidas peligraban. Sí, no era la primera vez que todos debían sacrificar algo. De repente, el moreno levantó la mirada, que hasta entonces había estado caída, derrotada, y en sus ojos se encendió un brillo de esperanza, como si de repente hubiera hallado una solución al dilema. Todos lo miraron, confundidos. La mente de Harry funcionaba a mil: sí, todos allí eran demasiado correctos y ponían por encima de sus propias vidas las de aquellas cientos y miles de personas que tenían que salvar, pero entre el grupo había alguien quien no seguía esas reglas; alguien que no seguía las leyes de la corrección, que no era un héroe ni se sacrificaba por desconocidos; alguien a quien no le importaba el mundo ni las personas en él, sino tan solo los pocos seres a los que amaba.

Ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

Harry clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los grisáceos del rubio, que parecían desconsolados ante la perspectiva de que nadie del grupo iría en busca de Hermione, y luego sacó su varita para apuntar a las cadenas:

_-¡Cistem Aperio!_

Y ante los ojos desconcertados de todos, las pesadas cadenas que ataban las muñecas del rubio cayeron al suelo, poniéndolo en libertad.

-¡¿Harry qué demonios haces?- gritó Ron, estupefacto. Su rostro se había tornado rojo y tenía los músculos contraídos por la tensión.

Harry no le hizo caso, tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Draco. El rubio estiró sus manos y las movió frente a él, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, como si no recordara lo que era estar sin el peso de las cadenas. Sus muñecas estaban lastimadas, pero no sentía dolor. Pronto miró, confuso, a Harry, sin entender por qué lo había liberado. El moreno lo enfrentó:

-Sé que conoces el bosque; huiste con Hermione de mí una vez en un árbol transportador igual a este. Búscala, sálvala, y regresa. Tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Harry…- dijo Fred, incrédulo.

-Lo haré. – dijo Draco dando un paso hacia adelante y mirando con seriedad, casi con respeto a Harry, por darle la oportunidad de ir por Hermione. - Volveré con ella y te haré el dueño de la varita de sauco. Conozco el bosque. Encontraré un atajo para alcanzarlos.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron, entre furioso y atónito. – ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero Draco no quiso perder más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia el este, por donde estaba seguro debía estar el árbol conector de aquel roble, desapareciendo entre la niebla. Harry se volteó y miró a Ron con profundidad.

-Es la única forma.- le dijo. - …de asegurar la vida de Hermione. Draco Malfoy no es precisamente un héroe, pero se dejaría matar antes de permitir que algo le sucediera a ella.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?- gritó Ron. Tanto George, como Fred, soltaron a su hermano y miraron perplejos a Harry.

El moreno suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ron, si confías en mí, créeme cuando te digo que, por más ilógico y absurdo que suene todo esto, sé que Malfoy es el mejor guardián para Hermione. Y volverá.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de todo esto?- inquirió George, interviniendo.

-No me cabe duda alguna.- espetó el moreno con firmeza. – Y si dudan de mis palabras, tan solo analicen cómo es que Hermione llegó a nosotros sin un rasguño y durante estas pocas horas en nuestras manos ha estado en peligro de muerte más de una sola vez. Por donde lo vean, la conclusión es que Malfoy sabe protegerla mejor que nadie.

Y con esto, la discusión quedó zanjada. El moreno retomó la caminata y el grupo lo siguió, en silencio, con cautela entre la niebla. Harry pudo escuchar a Ron refunfuñar, y más allá, a los gemelos intercambiar comentarios de duda. Sin embargo, tras atravesar una zona de árboles torcidos sintió la cálida mano de Luna sobre su hombro.

-Hiciste lo correcto.- le dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de esas palabras, recobró la seguridad en sí mismo.

**2.-**

Hermione corría entre gruesos y grandes árboles grisáceos escuchando las decenas de pisadas duras contra la tierra de los minotauros disgregándose por el bosque. La niebla había disminuido y tan solo le llegaba a las rodillas, pero la luz de la tarde se había agotado y la noche se asomaba sin luna. Agitada se pegó contra un tronco y escuchó los bufidos de uno de los minotauros del que le había resultado imposible escapar. Era, estaba segura, aquel al que le había roto un cuerno. _"Piensa, piensa, Hermione…al menos la niebla ya no te impedirá ver a tu oponente."_, se dijo a sí misma. Fue entonces cuando el árbol en el que estaba apoyada fue embestido y ella despedida a metros de distancia.

Hermione cayó sobre la tierra dura y seca y tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Su varita había salido despedida y el minotauro corría hacia ella a una velocidad increíble. La castaña alcanzó a patearlo en la nariz justo cuando se dispuso a embestirla y la bestia desvió su ataque abalanzándose sobre otro tronco.

La castaña gritó y se arrastró por el suelo, a gatas, para alcanzar la varita. Sin embargo, el minotauro se recuperó casi de inmediato y la tomó por los tobillos, halándola hacia él. Hermione lo miró de frente: medía por lo menos dos metros y tenía el aspecto de un toro, pero con brazos y piernas. El único cuerno que le quedaba intacto era largo y parecía de marfil: sus ojos eran rojos, sin pupila.

_Así que este es el fin, _pensó, a_l menos moriré con mis recuerdos._ Y cerró los ojos, pero la muerte nunca llegó; tampoco el dolor. Hermione no pudo ver de dónde salió Draco ni cómo se lanzó a la espalda de la bestia; solo lo vio encima del minotauro, halándolo por su único cuerno y yéndose con él al suelo.

Draco cayó sobre la tierra y se puso de pie justo para esquivar la gran embestida del furioso animal, pero quedó acorralado entre el monstruoso minotauro y un roble de grandes dimensiones. El animal lanzó un golpe que hundió la madera del árbol y luego otro que terminó por derrumbarlo; cada golpe iba directo hacia el rubio, mas centímetros antes de alcanzarlo él lograba esquivar la muerte. Justo cuando ya no hubo más salida, Draco escuchó la voz de Hermione elevándose por lo alto de las ramas de los árboles de Tirania:

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El mortífago vio, caído entre las hojas muertas que reposaban sobre la tierra, al minotauro bufar furioso mientras lentamente se endurecía y se convertía en algo parecido a una estatua. Hermione, metros delante de él, respiraba con agitación y mantenía su varita levantada, apuntando aún a la bestia. Sus ojos marrones brillaban por el miedo y la adrenalina, mientras que unos cuantos mechones castaños caían a los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo.

Pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en la figura del mortío.

Draco se levantó de la tierra con serenidad y se sacudió la camisa blanca, semi desabotonada. Con indiferencia miró al minotauro y le pasó por enfrente, observándolo con una curiosidad fría, como si se tratara de una escultura colocada en el centro de un museo. La castaña lo miró con confusión, ¿por qué estaba allí, libre? ¿había escapado de los otros? ¿qué había sucedido? La dirección de su varita, lentamente, se dirigió del minotauro petrificado al rubio, pero Draco no lo notó; sus ojos grises seguían escudriñando con curiosidad a la bestia que tenía frente a él y a penas prestó atención a Hermione.

-Nunca antes me había enfrentado a uno de estos…- comentó Draco, abstraído, casi para sí mismo y sin notar la impaciencia de la castaña.

-¿Cómo escapaste, Malfoy?- le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco despegó sus ojos grises del animal para clavarlos en ella. Vio la varita apuntándolo pero no le dio importancia. Con indiferencia caminó hacia la castaña y ella hizo lo mismo, acortando la distancia. Una vez que confluyeron comenzaron a caminar en círculos de forma lenta y pausada, mirándose fijamente.

-Responde.- exigió Hermione, pero su voz tembló; los ojos del rubio sobre los de ella eran como brasas de fuego ardiente.

-Potter me liberó.- le respondió con sequedad y simpleza.

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno.- dijo ella, levantando la varita hacia el pecho del rubio. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó él, y en su mirada el fuego se intensificó.

-De ti, no creo nada.

-Vamos, eres inteligente. ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?- le dijo con seriedad y cierta irritación en la oscuridad de sus ojos. – Sorpréndeme con tus deducciones.

Hermione lo miró con soberbia.

-Lamento decirte que voy a tener que encadenarte de nuevo. Tenemos que regresar para que te enfrentes a Harry.- le dijo, cambiando de tema.

-No lo lamentas, Granger.- le dijo Draco, mirándola con tal intensidad que Hermione creyó ver algo parecido a lava en lo profundo de sus pupilas. – Admítelo: te encanta verme encadenado y bajo tu poder.

Hermione titubeó un poco antes de responderle. Sus dedos se reafirmaron sobre la varita.

-Lo que me gustaría es no tener que verte nunca más, serpiente.- dijo ella sin bajar la guardia. Luego fingió una sonrisa. – Así que por fin decidiste quitarte la máscara y dejar de decirme Niobe o Hermione. Vuelves a ser el verdadero tú, a llamarme por mi apellido.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Solo sigo la línea divisoria que trazaste, Hermione.

Cuando la castaña escuchó su nombre salir por los labios del mortífago un estremecimiento la envolvió y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo tembló de forma ligera, casi incógnita, pero él lo percibió.

-¿Lo ves, Granger? No toleras que te llame por tu nombre.- dijo Draco, un poco ofendido y herido en su orgullo por la reacción de la castaña. – Y ya que, al parecer, cuando recuperaste la memoria decidiste olvidar el último año y regresar a las niñerías colegiales, no me cuesta nada complacerte.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero un bufido cercano le quitó todo el aliento. A su mente regresó la realidad de la situación: los minotauros aún rondaban y estaban cerca. Se volteó y trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero la noche era oscura y no alcanzaba a divisar más allá de unos pocos metros, luego todo se confundía con las figuras del bosque. De repente sintió unos brazos enlazar su cintura desde atrás con firmeza y pegarla contra un cuerpo cálido que conocía bien. Un olor masculino bastante familiar la envolvió y creyó estar a punto de desfallecer, pues sus rodillas temblaron. Inmediatamente reaccionó y quiso separarse del rubio como si se tratara de una trampa mortal, y en realidad lo era; había estado idiotizada por él durante un año, atrapada por esos mismos brazos que la forzaban a mantenerse quieta, ese olor que la mareaba, y ese cuerpo que en muchas ocasiones había poseído el suyo. Sin embargo, él apretó con más fuerza y la inmovilizó. Draco descansó su mentón en el hombro de Hermione y sus labios rozaron su oreja cuando le dijo:

-Quieta. Están a unos siete metros y caminan hacia aquí.- le susurró.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Hay que correr!- exclamó Hermione, nuevamente intentando zafarse de los brazos que la tenían atrapada.

Draco la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y Hermione lanzó un gemido.

-Los minotauros son sordos y su sentido del olfato es terrible.- dijo Draco mientras sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña. – Su visión también es precaria…ellos solo pueden ver a sus presas cuando éstas están en movimiento. Si dejas de moverte, Granger, hay una gran posibilidad de que nos confundan con un árbol y se marchen. ¿Entendido?

Hermione pudo ver frente a ella, a no más de tres metros, cinco minotauros indagando alrededor, tratando de localizar sus blancos, y el aire pareció abandonar su cuerpo. Draco respiraba pausadamente, ella podía sentirlo y quería seguir ese ritmo calmado, pero no podía. La adrenalina hacía que su corazón bombease sangre a una velocidad estrepitosa y no sabía qué hacer para que los movimientos de su pecho fueran menos evidentes.

-Relájate.- le dijo Draco, casi como si se tratara de una orden.

-¡Eso intento!- chilló Hermione, angustiada.

Draco movió lentamente su brazo derecho hacia el pecho de la castaña e instaló su mano en el centro de este, apretándola contra sí. Hermione sintió más fuerte que nunca contra su espalda los latidos relajados del corazón del rubio y, con sorpresa, notó cómo poco a poco los suyos se iban adecuando a los de él a un ritmo unitario, como si fueran una sola persona.

Un minotauro los miró de frente y se acercó. A unos centímetros, pareció querer identificar lo que tenía adelante con gran esfuerzo. Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en seguir el ritmo perfecto del rubio. En cuestión de segundos el animal bufó y dio la vuelta. Las bestias se alejaron con rapidez hasta perderse de vista.

Draco soltó a Hermione lentamente y a ella se le hizo doloroso volver a ser independiente, ajena a aquella calidez. Se volteó y miró al rubio a los ojos, pero no le dijo nada. Él la miraba con aparente frialdad, sin embargo, en sus ojos había algo intenso que la forzaron a cortar el contacto visual y mirar alrededor con fingido desinterés.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Deambular ahora es demasiado peligroso.- dijo el rubio de forma inexpresiva.

Hermione lo miró, dubitativa.

-No voy a dejar que escapes.

-¿Parece que quisiera escapar?- preguntó Draco con irritación. – He tenido varias oportunidades para hacerlo y sigo aquí. Tu lógica me está decepcionando.

-La lógica no funciona contigo, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione. – Después de todo, ¿cuán lógico puede ser mantener a un ser humano amnésico durante un año asesinando a otros por él?

Draco soltó aire por los labios con hastío.

-¿En verdad quieres volver sobre ese tema? Porque creí que ya lo habíamos dejado establecido aquella noche en la que casi me rompes la cabeza: tú me odias, yo no me arrepiento de nada, fin de la discusión. Nunca estaremos de acuerdo, como siempre. Agua y aceite, Slytherin vs Griffindor, león contra serpiente…¿necesito continuar con la historia de nuestra enemistad natural o prefieres que te muestre la marca tenebrosa en mi antebrazo para satisfacer tus deseos de convertirme en el antihéroe de tu vida?

-Eres un cínico.- dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera.- respondió el rubio, adquiriendo una seriedad casi solemne. – Y todo lo terrible que ves en mí, es cierto. Existe. No voy fingir ser alguien que no soy.

-Me parece lo más adecuado para el momento, Malfoy. Después de un año de engaños no puedes esperar continuar con ellos.

-No, no puedo.- dijo Draco, y repentinamente se acercó a ella, cortando la distancia. Hermione se sorprendió pero no se movió de su lugar. El mortífago se detuvo a un centímetro de ella. – Ojalá pudiera…pero tienes razón. No puedo hacerlo.

Luego de aquellas palabras misteriosas, Draco se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar en busca de alguna guarida. La castaña respiró profundamente antes de seguirlo. ¿Por qué sentía que lo que le había dicho había ido más allá del tema de conversación? ¿Estaba él hablando de lo mismo, o se refería a algo más? Hermione eliminó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Quería dejarse cegar por el rencor; no quería que su racionalidad empezara a funcionar, porque entonces tendría que empezar a preguntarse por qué Draco fue a salvarla y por qué no hacía el menor intento de huir. Y no quería hacerse esas preguntas. No quería.

Hermione caminó con Draco en silencio.

La luna comenzó a aparecer.

**3.-**

Era una noche sin viento en la mansión Malfoy. La barrera mágica que protegía la muralla estaba debilitada al sesenta por ciento y era cuestión de unas cuantas horas para que cayera y los mortífagos pudieran ingresar a la fortaleza. Pansy estaba encerrada en el estudio; su espalda pegada a la puerta, caída en el suelo y con el rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba. Había estado sollozando durante las últimas cuatro horas, y aunque las lágrimas se habían terminado, el dolor continuaba latente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Jack, crueles, ofendiéndola como jamás lo había hecho. Pudo sentir su desprecio y eso la devastó, pero no sólo eso la rompió internamente, sino ver cómo todo se destruía: la amistad de los tres, y sus propios sentimientos. Quizás lo peor de todo para Pansy era que no sabía lo que sentía: durante años había amado a Jack por encima de cualquier cosa, había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión…juntos tenían una historia que se remontaba desde la infancia. Sin embargo, los golpes que había recibido de su parte, directa o indirectamente, a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo la había dejado rota y más sola que nunca. Jack jamás luchó por ella, fuera cual fueran sus razones, siempre puso otras situaciones por encima del amor que decía sentir. Y fue por eso que alguien más ingresó a su corazón: Blaise. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue un accidente producto del alcohol y de la soledad, pero la segunda vez no fue así. Blaise lo catalogó como deseo, pero al menos Pansy estaba segura de que no se trataba solo de eso. Aquella vez en el sillón de la sala, ellos hicieron el amor. Pansy había tenido sexo muchas veces, con Draco, y una vez había hecho el amor con Jack, lo suficiente como para diferir entre lo que era hacer el amor y mantener relaciones sexuales movidas tan solo por el deseo y el instinto. Con Blaise, ella había hecho el amor, y él se lo había hecho a ella. Pero Blaise era su mejor amigo, aquella relación había surgido de la nada, como un tsunami incontenible. Pansy estaba confundida y lo único que sabía con certeza era que por los dos era capaz de dar su propia vida, y que los quería. ¿A cuál amaba? No lo sabía. Solo sentía que quería alejarse de ellos, pues ahora cualquier acercamiento parecía imposible.

_Estás atrapada_, pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la puerta. Por más que quisiera, no podía alejarse de Jack ni de Blaise, pues estaban en la misma mansión y abandonarla sería dejar a Malina y a Judith solas contra los mortífagos, cosa que Draco jamás les perdonaría. A pesar de que sabía que no podía estar encerrada para siempre en el estudio, la sola perspectiva de salir le aterraba. No quería enfrentarse a nadie, no quería pelear; todo lo que deseaba era que aquella pesadilla acabara de una buena vez.

Pero la pesadilla recién estaba comenzando.

Afuera de la mansión, en el patio delantero, Blaise permanecía sentado en el césped y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. La pelea con Jack le había traído no solo la incomodidad de sentirse un traidor, sino la de saberse mucho más que eso: no solo se había acostado con el único amor de su mejor amigo, sino que se había enamorado de ella. ¿Enamorado? A duras penas podía pensar esa palabra ridícula. Jamás había creído en el amor pues jamás llegó a experimentarlo en el pasado. Sin embargo, si el amor en verdad existía, tenía que ser algo muy parecido a lo que sentía por Pansy. Probablemente la había querido desde antes y no se había percatado. Lo cierto era que lo que le había dicho a Jack era verdad: Pansy no era para él como las otras, no era cualquier otra mujer, no lo era y jamás lo sería. Y quizás por eso Blaise había perdido por completo su apetito hacia otras chicas; porque después de tener a Pansy entre sus brazos, nunca más se podría conformar con algo inferior a ella. Se sentía estúpido, y casi empezaba a odiar a la morena. Sí, la odiaba. Por su culpa él había perdido la cabeza, total y absolutamente. Y ahora había perdido también a su mejor amigo.

-Maldita sea.- dijo en voz alta. No solo por la situación en la que estaba envuelto, sino porque de repente, empezó a sentirse descompuesto.

Blaise tosió dos, tres, cuatro veces y luego se aclaró la garganta. Se sentía acalorado, y por alguna extraña razón escuchaba a la perfección los latidos de su corazón y el fluir de su sangre como un río entre sus venas. Se aflojó la corbata aún más y se sostuvo la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que algo le martillaba por dentro, y el ruido era imparable.

En ese momento, la luna llena quedó clara, sólida, deslumbrante en el centro del cielo.

Y Blaise cayó al suelo, gritando.

Pansy, en el estudio, se levantó bruscamente del suelo cuando escuchó los gritos desgarradores de Blaise y se llevó la mano al pecho; lo primero que pensó fue que los mortífagos habían conseguido ingresar a la mansión y estaban torturándolo con un crucio. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta del estudio y corrió atravesando el salón hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera vio a Jack, quien había estado todo aquel tiempo tirado en uno de los muebles de la sala y que al escuchar los gritos demenciales de Blaise, también se había puesto de pie y había corrido sin pensarlo hacia afuera.

Pansy y Jack abrieron la puerta principal juntos y salieron a la par. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Blaise se retorcía en el suelo, pero ya casi no era él. Su ropa se había roto pues sus proporciones físicas habían aumentado: su espalda se habían convertido en un lomo, y su boca en un hocico babeante, con dientes grandes y amenazadores. Blaise se revolcaba en el césped mientras que sus manos se transformaban en enormes patas y sus dedos en garras. Pronto, sus gritos dejaron de ser humanos y se transformaron en los rugidos de una bestia. Pansy, estupefacta, no conseguía articular palabra ante el horror y tan solo dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio al licántropo ponerse de pie y fijar sus ojos sanguinolentos en ella y Jack, sedientos de muerte.

-¡Corre!- gritó Jack tomándola del brazo y halándola con él mientras corrían hacia el interior de la mansión.

Blaise rugió con fiereza y se puso en cuatro para correr a gran velocidad tras ellos. Pansy no conseguía pensar; era Jack quien la halaba y sus piernas solo respondían al impulso del castaño. Él lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta principal pero Blaise la hizo añicos, corriendo salvajemente hacia sus presas.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_- gritó Jack, y Blaise salió despedido contra uno de los muros. El castaño aprovechó aquello y subió las escaleras con Pansy al segundo piso, en donde se encerró en la primera habitación que halló.

Pansy recién reaccionó cuando estuvo allí adentro, pegada contra la puerta cerrada al igual que Jack, y contuvo un grito ahogado. El castaño la miró con desesperación.

-Olvidamos tomar precauciones.- dijo, jadeante. - ¡Lo olvidamos, maldita sea!- gritó con ira.

-No vamos a poder detenerlo…- dijo Pansy, temblando. – Es imposible…la única forma es…

-Matándolo.- dijo Jack. – Y eso no sucederá, por más que me parezca una idea tentadora.

Por más que Jack sintiera una rabia inconmensurable contra Blaise y Pansy y aunque las cosas, estaba seguro, jamás volverían a ser iguales entre ellos tres, aquello no cambiaba para nada sus sentimientos: él amaba a Pansy y quería a Blaise como a un hermano. Por eso, en aquella situación de riesgo, decidió poner a un lado la pelea y buscar una solución. Sin embargo, ninguna idea acudía a su mente. Pronto escuchó el rugido de Blaise a lo lejos: no estaba en el segundo piso.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy abrió los ojos como platos y casi no pudo respirar.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. - ¡Malina y los impuros!

Antes de que Jack pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, Pansy abrió la puerta y salió despedida por el corredor, escaleras abajo.

-¡Pansy, no!- gritó Jack. - ¡Mierda!

El castaño salió tras ella con la intención de detenerla, pero cuando ambos llegaron al salón tuvieron que frenar en seco. Frente a ellos, una escena incomprensible se desataba:

Malina estaba a unos metros, tapándose la boca y con una expresión de angustia indescriptible; más allá, en el suelo, Blaise y Dante se libraban en batalla. El vampiro contra el licántropo; un cliché que en este caso, se convertía en el asunto más original que Pansy, Jack y Malina hubieran presenciado jamás, pues el vampiro no parecía tener ninguna intención de herir al licántropo, y más bien intentaba doblegarlo y dominarlo, a costa incluso de su propia seguridad. Dante tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, por algo era una bestia, pero Blaise también la tenía ahora, y era una fuerza grandiosa. El vampiro intentaba sujetarlo, mas sus esfuerzos eran convertidos en añicos frente a los constantes ataques de Blaise. El licántropo golpeó a Dante en la mandíbula y lo envió a volar contra el bar, provocando un estallido de copas y cristales de colores. De inmediato dirigió su furia a Malina, pero Jack intervino lanzando un nuevo expelliarmus, sin embargo, Blaise lo esquivo y de un golpe lo envió contra las escaleras. Malina corrió hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta en un intento desesperado, pero inútil, de proteger a los enfermos.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy actuó.

La morena apuntó su varita hacia Blaise:

_-¡Inmobilus!_

Blaise se quedó casi imposibilitado de moverse, pero poco a poco fue forzándose a continuar. Arrastraba sus patas y sus extremidades se agitaban, tratando de recuperar la movilidad. Pansy se dirigió a la puerta y con su varita trató de crear un hechizo barrera a pesar de que sabía bien le saldría débil y probablemente solo detendría a Blaise unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando se volteó, vio al licántropo tan cerca de ella que gritó y soltó la varita en su ataque de pánico. Estaba acorralada. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo mientras la bestia la miraba con furia. En esos ojos salvajes no había rastro alguno de Blaise, y por tanto ella perdió toda esperanza.

Fue entonces cuando Dante se lanzó nuevamente sobre la bestia y juntos volvieron a caer contra el suelo. Pansy se estiró para alcanzar su varita, y cuando lo hizo vio a Jack de pie, intentando apuntar a Blaise:

_-¡Incarcero!_- gritó, y gruesas sogas comenzaron a atar las patas del licántropo.

-¡Jack!- gritó Pansy. - ¡Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo!

En ese momento Dante aprovechó y descargó un golpe poderoso en la sien de Blaise. El licántropo emitió un sonido gutural y cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo del salón. Pansy y Jack, casi sin habla miraron a Dante, quien agitado clavó sus ojos turquesa en los de la morena.

-La zona más débil de los licántropos es su sien. Dormirá durante las próximas dos horas. Averigüen el método de mantenerlo encerrado porque cuando despierte, dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad como esta. – les dijo el vampiro, y con esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta que Pansy había sellado y la abrió de una patada.

Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y respiró profundamente, con los párpados cerrados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, evitó mirar a Pansy directamente a los ojos.

-Llevémoslo al sótano, donde era antes la sala de torturas. La puerta es tan gruesa como las de las cámaras de Gringotts. De allí no podrá escapar.

**4.-**

Draco y Hermione llevaban caminando una hora sin encontrar lugar de reposo, y conforme el tiempo transcurría, más aumentaban las posibilidades de ser atacados por bestias nocturnas. El rubio iba adelante y la castaña lo seguía como podía, sin embargo, estaba agotada y su cabeza había empezado a dolerle. Sentía que los ojos le ardían y se le cerraban; necesitaba descansar. A pesar de que su cuerpo protestaba, Hermione se concentró en mantenerse despierta y atenta pues el bosque era impredecible y su acompañante también, pero el esfuerzo solo lograba agotarla aún más. Por eso sintió un alivio indescriptible cuando Draco halló un tronco bastante grande con un agujero de entrada, mas no lo mostró. El mortífago lo examinó y tras asegurarse de que no era un árbol transportador, le dio el paso a Hermione.

Ella entró sin siquiera mirarlo.

Cuando se sentó en el interior y recostó su cabeza contra la madera, Hermione sintió como si el peso de todo el viaje y de todo lo vivido le cayera repentinamente sobre los hombros. Cerró los párpados y respiró profundamente. Al abrir los ojos vio a Draco sentado frente a ella a no más de un metro de distancia, mirando por el agujero del tronco hacia afuera. Hizo un esfuerzo y le habló, aunque su voz salió pendiendo de un hilo, casi ausente:

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó la castaña con frialdad.

-Hay solo una posibilidad de adelantarnos y encontrarnos con tus amigos antes de que lleguen al corazón de Tirania.- dijo Draco, sin despegar sus ojos grises del agujero del tronco, vigilando el entorno inmediato. – Es arriesgado, pero es la única manera.

-Te refieres a los árboles transportadores, ¿no es así?- dijo Hermione. Su voz sonaba cada vez más cansada. – Pero hay una posibilidad de que no encontremos suficientes o que nos lleven a otros sectores.

-Por eso dije que era arriesgado.- dijo Draco, y por fin miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. – Conozco cómo funcionan estos árboles encantados por dríadas. Si hay alguna posibilidad, es esta.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué Harry te liberó.- dijo ella con debilidad.

Draco la miró profundamente y se desconcentró al verla tan excesivamente cansada. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba sintiendo, desvió la mirada y se insultó a sí mismo por ser el más imbécil de todos los hombres. Una vez más sintió rabia hacia Hermione por haberlo convertido en el pelele que ahora era, y disgustado le respondió:

-Hay muchas cosas que eres incapaz de entender, Granger.- le dijo. – Así que mejor duerme y yo me encargaré de la vigilia.

En ese momento, Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente.

-¿Crees que puedo dormir tranquila contigo al lado, despierto?- dijo la castaña con un tinte de resentimiento en su voz. – Mejor hagamos lo contrario: tú duermes, y yo vigilo.

Draco la miró con irritación.

-¿No puedes mantener los ojos abiertos y quieres vigilar?- dijo el rubio, de muy mal humor. – Ni aunque estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos servirías para esto.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Malfoy?- dijo Hermione, ofendida. – Sé defenderme perfectamente bien y deja de subestimarme, porque en un duelo serías tú el que saldría mal parado.

-Sí, claro, me petrificarías.- dijo Draco, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. – Porque eso es lo único que sabes hacer: petrificar. Por lo menos cuando eras Niobe no te temblaba la mano cuando se trataba de elegir entre tu vida o la de otros, pero ahora que has recuperado la memoria parece que quieres olvidar lo que aprendiste este año y volver a lo que eras antes, y es patético.

Hermione lo miró con desprecio.

-¡No tiene nada de malo intentar evitar matar a otros! ¡Si puedo usar otro hechizo que no sea el avada kedavra pues lo usaré!

-¡¿Y así quieres vigilar?- gritó Draco, sumamente molesto. - ¡Eres una niña! ¡Por eso tuve que venir por ti!

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda.- dijo ella, orgullosa y levantando el mentón.

-¿Ah no? Porque si mal no recuerdo el minotauro estaba a punto de matarte antes de que yo apareciera.- dijo el rubio, mirándola con irritación.

-¡Y a ti también! ¡Hasta que yo intervine! – respondió ella, furiosa.

-¡Con un petrificus totalus!- le gritó. - Esa bestia que intentó matarme y matarte va a salir de ese hechizo, y entonces, probablemente hiera y mate a otros porque tú no tuviste el valor para hacer lo que tenías que hace.

Hermione cerró la boca y lo miró en silencio, con rabia. Draco continuó:

-Por eso no permitiré que vigiles. Porque estás cansada y tus petrificus totalus saldrían débiles y probablemente no detendrían ni a una mosca. – le dijo mientras volvía a clavar los ojos en el agujero hacia afuera. – Si quieres regresar a ser la que eras hace dos años no es mi problema, pero solo te estás engañando a ti misma. Lo que viviste este año te cambió y jamás podrás retroceder el tiempo.

-¿Tú qué puedes saber de cambios?

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, pero ella no la vio.

-Todo. Soy el cánon.

Hermione suspiró y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco nuevamente. _Debes odiarlo, debes odiarlo, debes odiarlo, debes odiarlo, debes odiarlo,_ se repitió a párpados cerrados. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que lo que Draco le decía era cierto, ella no podía regresar el tiempo y fingir que Niobe ya no era parte de su personalidad como Hermione. Entonces, al repasar mentalmente las palabras del rubio, hubo algo que la forzó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo con confusión durante varios segundos. El mortífago no se inmutó.

-¿Cómo sabes que hace dos años yo practicaba petrificus totalus sobre mis enemigos?- le preguntó de repente.

Draco sintió cómo de repente el aire se le escapaba, pero hizo todo para ocultarlo y fingir indiferencia.

-Lo supuse, y al parecer acerté.

Pero aquella respuesta no fue suficiente para la castaña. Hermione continuó mirándolo como si quisiera leerlo, mas las letras en su rostro eran difusas e incomprensibles. Tras unos segundos más, la castaña se llevó una mano a la frente y sus pupilas se dilataron al empezar a encajar todas las piezas dentro de su cabeza, una a una, y encontrar que eran perfectas.

-Eras tú.- dijo ella casi sin aire. – Eras tú el encapuchado que hace dos años me quitó de encima a Frederic Kein en un callejón de Hogsmade, en navidad.

Draco se puso nervioso. Lo que le faltaba: que ella supiera que su poder sobre él no era algo de aquel último año, sino que existió desde siempre, en mayor o menor medida.

-No sé de qué hablas.- le dijo con sequedad. – Y francamente tus encuentros pasados con mortífagos me tienen sin cuidado.

-Nunca dije que Frederic Kein fuera un mortífago.

Draco maldijo internamente; se había delatado a sí mismo.

-Yo sé que lo es, soy un mortífago; sé quiénes están en el bando de Voldemort.- dijo, intentando arreglar el asunto.

-Pero hace dos años aún no eras un mortífago.

Draco lanzó un pequeño gruñido de enfado.

-¡¿Quieres dormirte de una buena vez?- le preguntó con impaciencia y levantando la voz.

-¡BIEN!- gritó ella y se dio la vuelta. - Pero sé que fuiste tú, Malfoy.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

**5.-**

Harry, Ron, Luna, Fred, George y Gabrielle decidieron pasar la noche en una cueva que encontraron en el camino. Al parecer, conforme se iban acercando al corazón de Tirania las cuevas aumentaban en número. Una vez protegidos entre las piedras, todos cayeron rendidos por el sueño y las inacabables caminatas. A pesar del miedo que los carcomía al darse cuenta de que pronto se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico, el grupo se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Sin embargo, a altas horas de la madrugada, Gabrielle se despertó con brusquedad.

La morena tenía la respiración agitada, pero al ver a sus compañeros alrededor comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se dio cuenta de dónde y con quiénes estaba; tan solo había sido una pesadilla. Entonces escuchó una voz cálida, susurrándole desde no muy lejos:

-¿Pasa algo, Gabrielle?- preguntó Ron, quien llevaba de todos el sueño más ligero.

Gabrielle se humedeció los labios y fijó sus ojos azules eléctricos en el pelirrojo.

-No es nada, tuve una pesadilla.

Ron asintió, cansado.

-Quién no las tiene en estas épocas.- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Gabrielle. – Es solo que…desde que estaba en la fortaleza Malfoy siempre tuve sueños extraños y se repetían de forma constante.- la morena miró a Ron, un poco avergonzada de estar confesándole cosas tan íntimas; pero no estaba segura de que sobreviviría a la próxima batalla, y ya no importaba realmente a quién le contaba sus ideas o anhelos, lo importante era contarlos. –Siempre sueño, por ejemplo, con un ave muy grande y flameada…es poderosa y bella…y me siento segura. Estaba soñando justamente ahora con esa ave mítica, pero, de repente, el fuego que la envolvía me nubló y ya no había ningún ave…sino un barrio saqueado e incendiado y yo…yo sentí un miedo y un dolor terrible…y luego…

Gabrielle se detuvo, sobrecogida, y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Ron la miró con expectativa.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

La morena tragó saliva.

-Entonces encontré el cadáver de una niña…pero no pude ver su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando desperté.

Ron guardó silencio durante algunos segundos tras el relato de Gabrielle. Se sintió incómodo porque tuvo una idea que no quiso compartir: ¿y si aquello era más que un sueño? ¿y si aquellos eran los recuerdos de Gabrielle? El pelirrojo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo fueran y, típico de su personalidad, fingió tranquilidad y no darle importancia al asunto, actitud que sorprendentemente la calmó.

-Intenta descansar, faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca.- dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre la tierra.

Gabrielle le sonrió con amabilidad y luego miró a George, quien dormía profundamente al lado de ella. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre la frente, y de repente sintió deseos de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. No sabía por qué pero se sentía atraída hacia él de forma inevitable, como si fuera parte de ella. Quizás aquello se debía a que George la había salvado en el estanque de las sirenas, no estaba segura de ello. De repente escuchó la voz de Ron susurrante, y con un tono juguetón:

-Te gusta mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle despegó sus ojos azules de George y miró con autosuficiencia a Ron.

-Qué puedo decir: es el encanto de los Weasleys.- le respondió en un tono de burla.

Ron sonrió.

-No, es el encanto de Fred y George.- dijo Ron con cierta molestia. – Y de Bill y Charlie. Yo nunca tuve tanta suerte con las chicas; hasta Percy que es un amargado tuvo su buena época.

-No se trata de tener buena suerte con las chicas.- dijo Gabrielle mientras miraba de soslayo a Luna. – Se trata de tener buena suerte con una chica; la única que es en verdad importante. Si tienes eso, lo tienes todo.

Ron miró con sutileza a Luna, quien descansaba a unos centímetros de él, y se sintió otra vez cautivado por el misterio que la envolvía y la pureza e inocencia en su expresión. Carraspeó suavemente y volvió a mirar a Gabrielle con cierta tristeza.

-Quizás algún día, cuando termine esta guerra, pueda tener buena suerte con esa única chica importante.- dijo el pelirrojo con decaimiento. – Mientras tanto…

Pero el paso fugaz de una sombra en la boca de la cueva enmudeció a Ron y paralizó a Gabrielle. El pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo agitó. El moreno tardó un poco en despertarse, pero cuando lo hizo, vio una silueta en las afueras de la cueva, acercándose. Apretó su varita y lentamente la fue sacando del bolsillo de su sobretodo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Luna colocó su mano sobre la de él y lo forzó a mirarla.

-Es Snape.- dijo la rubia.

Y en ese momento la silueta se adentró en el cavernoso agujero en donde descansaba el grupo. Harry no tardó en reconocer al hombre pálido, alto, de ojos oscuros y cabello grasiento, negruzco, espeso, frente a él. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Severus u por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los gemelos, quienes eran los únicos que aún continuaban dormidos, se fueron despertando lentamente entre bostezos. Parecieron confundidos al ver que aún no amanecía, y luego se forzaron a incorporarse cuando identificaron la figura de su antiguo profesor.

-Dónde está Malfoy.- preguntó Snape, quitándole toda entonación de cuestionamiento y haciéndolo sonar como una aseveración.

Harry lo miró con súbito interés, como si quisiera averiguar algo por boca del ex motífago.

-¿Cómo sabes que Malfoy estaba con nosotros?- preguntó el moreno.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

-Fui a buscarlo a la mansión para traerlo y hacer que la batalla entre ustedes se dé de una buena vez, y me encontré con que la fortaleza está rodeada de mortífagos. No pude acercarme, pero corren los rumores de que Voldemort ha descubierto la traición de Draco.

-¿Traición?- preguntó Fred, entre bostezos. - ¿Es que acaso Voldemort sabe de lo de la varita de sauco?

-Por suerte no lo sabe. Draco ha mantenido a sus esclavos protegidos, incluyendo a la señorita Granger. Eso se llama traición a la sangre. Esa es la traición a la que me refiero.- dijo Snape, y al notar que todos lo miraban con repentino asombro, continuó: - Sí, yo sabía que la señorita Granger estaba con Draco. Lo mencioné porque supongo que ustedes ya lo saben, ya que Draco ha estado en su grupo durante casi 48 horas, y él no se habría ido a ninguna parte sin ella.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que Malfoy estaba con nosotros?- preguntó Harry, irritado.

Snape lo miró con hastío.

-En cuanto vi a los mortífagos en las afueras de la fortaleza Malfoy, supe que Draco no estaba allí. Él es inteligente, jamás se habría quedado en el primer lugar donde irían a buscarlo. Durante un día no supe dónde encontrarlo. Tirania está intransitable. Sin embargo, ¿jamás se han preguntado por qué se me ha hecho tan fácil hallarlos siempre?

Harry guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. No, no se lo había preguntado; pero era una excelente pregunta. ¿Cómo era que Snape lograba dar con ellos en aquel lugar laberíntico? ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

Entonces Luna sacó del bolsillo de su vestido blanco una piedra, un cristal de color negro azulado que mostró al grupo sobre la palma de su mano. La rubia clavó sus ojos en los de Snape.

-Me dijiste que servía para que yo te llamara si había algún problema.- dijo Luna.- Pero ahora entiendo que no solo sirve para eso.

Snape asintió.

-También me ayuda ubicarlos, y además, a saber quiénes están con ustedes. – les dijo. – Cuando me di cuenta de que le había perdido el rastro a Draco, decidí buscarlos para decirles el problema en el que estábamos sumergidos, y entonces vi…- Snape sacó un trozo de cristal bastante similar al que Luna tenía sobre su mano. – …entonces vi a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger con ustedes. Sin embargo, pocas horas antes de llegar a esta cueva ya no los vi más. Así que pregunto nuevamente: ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Ron dio un respingo.

-Se fue a salvar a Hermione.- le dijo con resentimiento en el tono de su voz. – Harry tomó la decisión de dejarlo ir por ella.

Harry miró a Ron con dureza.

-Y fue la mejor decisión, Ron.- le respondió con algo de agresividad. –Nosotros no podíamos ir por ella. Malfoy dijo que la traería y que nos encontraría antes de llegar al centro de Tirania.

-Y debo asumir, Potter, que no has peleado aún con él ni te has convertido aún en el sueño de la varita de sauco…- dijo Snape con algo oscuro en la modulación de su voz.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-No. Aún no.

Snape pareció ponerse furioso.

-Estúpido. Siempre estúpido.- le dijo, molesto. – Tú y Malfoy. Los dos son unos imbéciles.- y se encaminó a la salida de la cueva. – Ojalá Malfoy pueda encontrarse con ustedes a tiempo, sino, Potter, la mitad más importante del plan estará arruinada por tu ineficiencia y el egoísmo de Malfoy.

Snape se encontraba saliendo de la cueva cuando la voz de Ron Weasley lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Y qué nos asegura que Malfoy querrá regresar y ayudarnos en esta aguerra?- preguntó en tono desafiante.

El ex mortífago no se volteó y por ende, nadie del grupo pudo ver cómo una media sonrisa quebraba la seriedad eterna de su rostro.

-Draco Malfoy hará lo que Dumbledore le ha pedido, y más, por una sola razón.- les dijo en voz alta, y el eco en la cueva solo magnificó la fortaleza del sonido. – Esa razón tiene nombre y apellido, pero no creo que sea necesario mencionarlos, después de todo, es el motivo de su actual ausencia.

Ron tragó saliva como si se tratara de tornillos rodando por su garganta y empalideció. El grupo entero guardó silencio hasta que la silueta oscura de Severus Snape se deshizo por completo del horizonte.

No pudieron volver a dormir.

**6.-**

El sol aún no salía sobre la mansión Malfoy, pero el cielo ya había comenzado a ponerse gris y a iluminarse de forma gradual. Toda la noche, Pansy y Jack permanecieron sentados en las escaleras frente a la puerta del sótano, escuchando en silencio los rugidos de Blaise y sus inútiles intentos por salir. Cuando el cielo comenzó a esclarecerse sus gruñidos desaparecieron, y el peso del silencio cayó sobre los dos.

Jack, apoyado en la pared, clavó sus ojos verdes en la morena por primera vez desde que supo la verdad entre ella y Blaise. La miró con tranquilidad y cierto dolor enmarcado en sus pupilas. Pansy le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Vas a insultarme otra vez?- le preguntó, no con arrogancia ni fastidio, sino más bien con cansancio. – Porque si vas a hacerlo, dímelo antes, para prepararme.

Jack no pestañeó ni una sola vez.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.- le dijo con frialdad.

-¿Seguro? ¿No queda aún algo más por decir o hacerme? Lo pregunto porque siempre escoges una nueva forma de herirme, Jack.

El castaño la miró con incredulidad.

-No te hagas la víctima, Pansy Parkinson.- le dijo en un tono duro y agresivo. – No eres la víctima en este asunto.

Pansy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no lo soy, pero tú tampoco, ni Blaise. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Jack soltó un soplido.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿De que te acostaste con mi mejor amigo?- le preguntó con sarcasmo. – Oh, lo olvidaba. Es la segunda vez que lo haces. La primera vez fue con Draco.

Pansy se levantó del suelo y miró a Jack con firmeza.

-Mira Jack, no te voy a pedir perdón por haber tenido lo que tuve con Blaise. Yo no te debo nada. Tú yo no somos nada más que amigos porque así se han dado las cosas siempre. Yo me he sentido sola durante mucho tiempo y no tenía por qué guardarte fidelidad a ti, un novio imaginario. Se la guardé a Draco a pesar de no haberlo amado como te amé a ti, porque él sí fue algo real, un compromiso real, y cuando todo terminó entre él y yo, quedé devastada. Tú no tienes derecho a insultarme ni a tratarme como lo hiciste. No lo tienes. Has sido el hombre que más me ha lastimado a lo largo de mi vida.- Pansy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, pero se las limpió con rapidez y se mantuvo sólida. – La primera vez que me heriste fue esa tarde en el bosque prohibido, cuando me hiciste tuya y luego me dejaste; y la segunda fue ayer, cuando me insultaste. Durante años has manejado un discurso en el cual dices amarme, pero ¿dónde está ese amor, Jack?

Jack se puso de pie y la miró con los ojos inundados, mas no soltó ninguna lágrima.

-¡Aquí!- le dijo, tomando la mano de Pansy y llevándola hacia su pecho con rabia. La morena pudo sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Jack. – ¡Ha estado aquí, envenenándome, asfixiándome!

Pansy se soltó de Jack con brusquedad.

-¡Exactamente!- le gritó la morena. - ¡Ha estado allí, contigo, no conmigo! ¡Yo he estado sola!

Jack retrocedió hasta que pegó su espalda contra la pared. Su mirada continuaba siendo la de un animal herido.

-Yo también he estado solo, Pansy.- dijo el castaño, mirándola con profundidad. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Durante años te he visto con Draco y he tenido que aguantarlo!

-¡No! ¡No tenías!- gritó la morena. - ¡Podías haber hecho algo al respecto! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Pero fuiste demasiado cobarde!

Jack rió con tristeza.

-¿Cobarde?- preguntó el castaño. – Puede ser, Pansy, que lo fuera ese día en el bosque prohibido. El resto de los años me mantuve a raya no por cobardía, sino por lealtad. Porque jamás le quitaría la novia a mi mejor amigo. Jamás.

-¿Y cuando todo terminó entre Draco y yo? ¿Cómo le llamas a eso, Jack?

-¡Lealtad otra vez, Pansy!- gritó el castaño. - ¡Porque cómo me podría llamar amigo de Draco si a los pocos días de haber terminado con su novia, con la mujer con la que se iba a casar, yo me hubiese acostado con ella!- Jack adquirió cierta oscuridad en sus ojos. – Por supuesto, a Blaise no le importó. Pero yo no soy Blaise, Pansy. Yo no soy cínico ni descontrolado. Yo soy Jack Spencer, y me conoces, sabes muy bien que soy un hombre serio. Por eso te dije que quería esperar antes de empezar lo nuestro. Y tú te acostaste con Blaise.

-Quizás estabas haciendo lo correcto Jack.- dijo Pansy, controlando las ganas de llorar. – Pero me pediste más de lo que podía dar. Yo ya no podía esperarte más. Dolía demasiado, era insoportable. De nosotros cuatro tú siempre fuiste el menos egoísta, el menos cruel, el menos manipulador…siempre fuiste el más centrado. Te amé por eso, te amé tanto.- la morena se secó nuevamente las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. – Lo de Blaise comenzó como un accidente. Ni él ni yo lo previmos. Pero terminó convirtiéndose en algo de mutuo acuerdo. Y Jack, no me arrepiento; no he hecho nada equivocado, he estado con Blaise porque los dos nos necesitábamos. Estábamos más solos que nunca.

-Me heriste, Pansy.- dijo Jack, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

-Tú también, Jack. – dijo la morena, con tristeza. –Supongo que después de todo seguimos siendo serpientes, y es difícil no enredarnos ni mordernos nuestras propias colas. – Pansy se dirigió a las escaleras cuando vio que el sol se levantó por encima de los cristales de las ventanas. Luego miró a Jack. – Siento haberte herido, pero quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Siempre lo serás.

Jack miró en silencio cómo la morena subía las escaleras y desaparecía de vista. Suspiró.

-Tú también, Pans.- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

De inmediato se recompuso y abrió la pesada y gruesa puerta del sótano. Frente a él, a tan solo unos metros, Blaise yacía desnudo, más pálido que nunca, con una gota de sangre corriéndole por la nariz. El moreno se cegó por la luz que penetró cuando Jack abrió la puerta, y confuso, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para cubrírselos.

-Eres libre otra vez.- le dijo Jack con indiferencia fingida, y subió las escaleras.

Blaise se incorporó lentamente; todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Los estruendos de los ataques de mortífagos al exterior de la fortaleza eran cada vez más sonoros.

**7.-**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fueron los rayos del sol penetrando el agujero del árbol y cayendo sobre su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de recordar en dónde estaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba a haber recuperado la memoria y continuaba confundiéndose cuando al despertar no estaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy. Pronto se ubicó en el tiempo y en el lugar y luego se alarmó: Draco no estaba.

La castaña revisó su kimono y con angustia se percató de que no tenía la varita. Se sintió a punto de desfallecer ante la posibilidad de que se hubiera dejado engañar por él una vez más. Salió del tronco y el sol de la mañana volvió a enceguecerla. Su respiración era agitada y pesada. Fue entonces cuando lo vio:

Draco caminaba hacia ella unos metros más adelante, con varita en mano. Entre sus brazos llevaba algunas frutas. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones de la castaña con inexpresividad y cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro de distancia le lanzó una manzana, fruta que Hermione agarró impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que ibas a irte de paseo, Malfoy.- dijo ella, aún nerviosa y molesta a la vez.

Draco la miró con sarcasmo.

-Alguien tenía que ir a buscar comida, y como solo uno de los dos estaba despierto, el deber cayó inevitablemente sobre mis hombros. Sé más agradecida, Granger.

-Pudiste haberme avisado.- repitió ella, sonrojándose por la ira. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa al reconocer aquel gesto, pero la corrigió de inmediato.

-No me digas que tenías miedo de que te hubiese abandonado.- le dijo el rubio.

Hermione lo miró con resentimiento.

-Te llevaste mi varita.- le respondió en forma de reclamo.

-¿Tú varita?- preguntó el rubio con incredulidad. – Es mí varita, Granger. No seas cínica.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia adelante, cortando aún más la distancia entre los dos.

-Dámela.- le ordenó.

Draco le dedicó una mirada fría y desafiante mientras él daba, a su vez, dos pasos hacia ella también, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos a unos pocos centímetros.

-Oblígame.- le dijo.

Hermione abrió la boca pero la cerró casi de inmediato al no encontrar nada qué decir. Vio cómo los ojos grises, irreales de Draco dejaron de mirarla directamente a los suyos y pasaron a su boca, en donde se quedaron como hipnotizados. Hermione, por su parte, sintió un estremecimiento familiar al estar tan cerca de él y respirar ese aroma masculino que conocía bien; la piel blanca del rubio era perfecta y sus rasgos eran finos pero fuertes, imponentes, como los de un tigre blanco acechando entre la maleza. La castaña quiso desviar la mirada para que el calor que había empezado a sentir disminuyera, pero Draco se lo impidió poniendo la varita a un lado de su rostro y forzándola a permanecer de frente a él. Hermione recobró fuerzas ante esto, y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Draco sorbió un trago amargo ante aquel gesto; lo recibió como un desplante, como un rechazo más de Hermione Granger. Recordó que ella había recuperado la memoria y que ahora solo se avergonzaba de haber tenido alguna vez algo con él. Aquello lo enfureció, pero más que nada, le abrió la herida sangrante que aún no cicatrizaba, y el dolor lo paralizó durante algunos segundos.

Con un solo movimiento introdujo la varita en el bolsillo del kimono de Hermione. Ella tembló.

-Ahí la tienes. Es tuya.- le dijo con sequedad.

_Todo es tuyo, Hermione; vamos, termina de quitármelo todo,_ pensó el rubio mientras se alejaba de ella y empezaba a caminar para retomar el viaje.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, recuperándose. Respiró profundo y trató de equilibrar sus emociones. Siguió a Draco a zancadas y se mantuvo en silencio. Muchas preguntas ineludibles golpeaban su mente y la confundían: ¿por qué Draco no huyó? Después de todo, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta; si antes se había dicho a sí misma que él fue por ella no para salvarla de los minotauros sino para recuperar su varita, ahora aquella posibilidad quedaba rota, pues el rubio la había tenido entre sus manos y devuelto como si fuera un objeto sin importancia. Hermione estaba absorta. Draco pudo haber huido, pudo haberla lastimado, pudo haber hecho muchas cosas; sin embargo, prefirió quedarse, ¿pero para qué? ¿para ayudar a Harry con el asunto de la varita de sauco? ¿por qué Draco querría hacer eso? El Draco que ella conocía era uno egoísta al que no le importaba absolutamente nadie que no fuera Narcisa, Judith y Malina. Ese era su círculo de personas relevantes: el resto significaba poco o nada. Además, tras aquel año de vivir con él le había quedado, entre tantas cosas, que al rubio la guerra le resultaba indiferente. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba intentando ayudarlos a impedir que Voldemort llevara a cabo la revolución de las bestias? Draco era un hombre que no hacía nada que no le trajera beneficios. La pregunta era: ¿qué sacaba él de todo esto? Y si Draco no quería su varita, ¿entonces por qué fue a salvarla?

Hermione trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente; ahora no tenía tiempo para ellos. Draco y ella tenían que apresurarse y encontrar árboles transportadores que les acortaran el camino y les permitieran reunirse con el grupo o todo estaría perdido: no solo el futuro del mundo mágico, sino también sus vidas.

**8.-**

Pansy había permanecido todo el día frente a la muralla de la fortaleza. La barrera estaba por desaparecer y ni rastro de los elfos oscuros. La morena empezó a perder toda esperanza y en su mente asumió la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro los mortífagos ingresaran a la fortaleza y los mataran a todos. Si iba a morir, ¿entonces ya qué sentido tenían todas las peleas y las heridas, el rencor y los abismos?: nada, carecían de significado, resultaban banales, ridículos obstáculos. Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada al ver a Malina acercándosele. La elfa se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Su mirada también parecía ensombrecida por la desesperanza.

-¿No hay forma de que tu vampiro vaya y le pida ayuda a sus amigos vampiros?- preguntó Pansy en tono burlón. – No es que me agrade tu amante chupa sangre, pero ya que lo necesitamos…

Malina la miró con severidad.

-Gracias a Dante todos sobrevivimos a Blaise.- dijo la elfa. – Deberías ser más agradecida. Momento, olvidé que eres Pansy Parkinson; esperar agradecimiento de ti es como pedirle calabazas a un olmo.

-Qué bueno que me conoces.- dijo la morena sonriéndole.

Malina dio un respingo. Conocía a Pansy, Blaise y Jack desde que eran unos niños y jugaban con Draco en el jardín de Malfoy Manor. Su primo había cambiado mucho desde aquellos tiempos porque las circunstancias lo forzaron a cambiar; la desaparición de Narcisa, su desinterés por la causa mortía, el odio hacia Lucius, la transformación de Judith y el hecho mismo de haberse enamorado de una impura lograron abrir su panorama y, como consecuencia, su percepción del mundo. Sin embargo, Pansy, Jack y Blaise eran otro asunto: ellos en verdad despreciaban a los mestizos, quizás porque así fueron educados, quizás porque así eran sus sentimientos, Malina no sabía la causa, y aún así de algo estaba segura: el trío de Slytherins podían ser cínicos y tener alma de criminales segregadores, pero lo que estaban haciendo, arriesgar sus vidas por lealtad a su amigo, muy a pesar de que sabían que Draco no era un mortífago de corazón, eso era un acto noble. Por eso Malina soportó la arrogancia y prepotencia de Pansy y le respondió:

-Los vampiros no son una raza muy fraternal, mucho menos con los elfos oscuros. No van a querer venir a ayudar a la princesa de un clan que detestan.- dijo ella con algo de derrotismo en su voz. – Temo que hemos agotado todas nuestras cartas.

Pansy fingió indiferencia, pero Malina notó que en sus ojos había algo anidado y plenamente identificable: miedo.

La elfa suspiró.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así?

Pansy la miró con soberbia.

-¿Siempre cómo?

-Así, incólume.- dijo Malina, mirándola con profundidad. – Como si nada te afectase cuando bien sabes que no es así. Estamos en una situación grave; quizás vayamos a morir en cualquier momento. Si hay algún instante en el que sea adecuado mostrar debilidad, es este.

Pansy la dedicó una mirada de indiferencia, pero al desviar sus ojos hacia el frente y perderse en el vacío, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus pómulos y rodaron a lo largo de sus perfectas mejillas. Malina la observó con perplejidad: era la primera vez que veía a la morena tan vulnerable.

-No soy de piedra, pequeña.- dijo Pansy en un tono impersonal. – Tengo muchas más cosas en mente que me atormentan de las que te imaginas. Pero hablarlo contigo no es algo que me apetezca.

Malina levantó una ceja, muy a lo Malfoy.

-Tengo 16 años pero no soy una estúpida ni una niña, me ha tocado crecer antes de tiempo.- dijo la elfa, un tanto ofendida. – Y tú solo tienes 18.

-Casi 19.

-Casi.- acentuó Malina. - Y sin embargo estás aquí perdiendo quizás los últimos momentos de tu vida sola, en lugar de ir a buscar a Jack o a Blaise; quien sea que ames de los dos.

Pansy cerró los ojos y pareció irritada, sin embargo, los mantuvo así, cerrados, y no miró a Malina ni un instante.

-Tú no sabes nada. Cállate.

-Todos los que estamos en este castillo escuchamos la pelea que tuvieron los tres. Gritaron demasiado.- dijo la elfa en voz baja.

-Niñata entrometida.- le dijo Pansy, pero su voz no sonaba agresiva, sino más bien ausente.

Malina respiró profundo.

-Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí. Su pelea no tiene sentido bajo estas circunstancias…la muerte hace que todo parezca una estupidez.

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo.- dijo Pansy, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Vete.

Un estruendo hizo que algunas piedras pequeñas de la muralla cayeran al suelo. La fortaleza estaba cediendo. Malina se llevó la mano al pecho: quizás aguantaría unas pocas horas más, como mucho. Sus ojos grises se posaron en Pansy, quien tenía ambas manos aferradas al césped y la punta de su nariz se había puesto rosada mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-Pansy…- dijo Malina, sin saber cómo consolarla.

La morena intentó respirar, pero las lágrimas continuaban saliendo forzadamente de entre sus párpados.

-¿Cómo haces cuando no sabes a quién amas?- preguntó Pansy, de repente, con voz quebrada. - ¿Cómo haces para enfrentar la muerte cuando ni siquiera tienes esa certeza?

Malina la miró con ternura y compasión.

-Sí la tienes.- le dijo con firmeza. – Pansy, tú sabes a quién amas. Todo el mundo sabe a quién ama, en el fondo todos lo sabemos. A veces queremos negarlo o queremos creer que estamos confundidos, pero no existe tal cosa. Los sentimientos son complejos, pero son concretos; fuertes, intensos, pero definidos. Podemos amar a muchas personas a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero siempre sabemos a quién hemos amamos en el pasado, a quién amamos en el presente y a quién seguimos amando. Que nadie te diga lo contrario: amar es cuestión de decisión. Hay un momento, un instante clave en el que una persona decide dejarse llevar y amar a otra, o retroceder y poner una barrera para que el sentimiento no crezca y muera. No existe tal cosa como un amor accidental o algo que no se pudo controlar; siempre en el fondo, es que las personas involucradas se dejaron llevar porque quisieron, aunque después lo nieguen. – Malina tomó un poco de aire y trató de ignorar los estruendos exteriores y las risas macabras de los mortífagos. – Así que, Pansy, tú sabes a quién amas. Ahora ten el valor de asumirlo.

Pansy ya no escuchaba las risas de los mortíos ni los ruidos de los hechizos cayendo como explosiones contra la muralla; lo único que podía escuchar era el silencio, el total silencio de su interior ante la revelación que había acabado de tener gracias a las palabras de Malina. La elfa tenía razón, aquella mocosa de 16 años hablaba con sabiduría y ni siquiera Pansy podía hacer oídos sordos a sus sentencias. Sí, ya era tiempo de asumir lo que sentía, con todo y consecuencias, le doliera a quien le doliera.

Era hora de, por primera vez, dejar de ser la princesa y convertirse en un soldado.

Pansy se levantó del césped bruscamente y de pie se secó las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Todas las imágenes de su infancia y adolescencia la golpearon en cámara rápida: los juegos con Draco, Jack y Blaise, las bromas, los pactos, los lujos, el confort, la ambición, la marca tenebrosa, la oscuridad. Sí, era hora de ser el soldado en su vida, y no la princesa: la princesa no hacía nada, solo se dejaba admirar y permanecía atendida por otros, inútil ante su propio destino, se dejaba llevar como una hoja al viento; el soldado, por el contrario, peleaba con uñas y dientes contra todo lo que entorpeciera su paso, a veces sobrevivía, a veces no, pero tenía en sus manos su destino y era valiente. Y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

La morena dio media vuelta y sin mirar a Malina se encaminó hacia el interior de la mansión. A grandes pasos cruzó el salón, subió las escaleras y atravesó el corredor hasta que giró la perilla de una puerta y se adentró en la habitación en la que, estaba segura, deseaba entrar.

-Blaise.- dijo la morena, parándose frente a la cama.

Blaise se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin camisa, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar y con algunas gasas llenas de sangre sobre el velador. Al parecer, la trasformación le había causado algunas heridas y parecía débil, hastiado e indiferente. Miró a Pansy con inexpresividad y se llevó a la boca un vaso con lo que parecía vodka. Cuando lo tragó, cerró los ojos y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar:

-Por más que nunca me niegue a visitas femeninas, creo que te equivocaste de habitación.- dijo en un tono seco. – La de Jack está al fondo.

Pansy respiró profundo y cuando soltó el aire se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Para ocultarlo de mejor manera juntó ambas manos al frente y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-No quiero hablar con Jack ahora. Primero necesito hablar contigo.- dijo la morena con dificultad. – Tengo algunas cosas qué decirte.

Blaise esbozó una media sonrisa torcida, falsa. Parecía agotado y los estragos de su primera transformación a licántropo lo dejaron en condiciones de salud no muy envidiables. Tenía algunos rasguños que él mismo se había hecho en el pecho y en los hombros y su cabello negro caía desordenado sobre su frente. El moreno la miró con poco interés.

-No veo qué puedas tener por decirme.- le dijo.

Pansy tragó saliva. Lo más difícil era comenzar, y ella lo sabía; una vez iniciado el monólogo, solo seguiría hasta quedarse sin voz, sin aire y sin fuerzas. Quedaría entonces totalmente vulnerable, desnuda; se entregaría por completo, desarmada, frágil y quebrantable. Respiró hondo.

Esta vez no dejó salir el aire.

-Blaise, lo que voy a decirte no es fácil, de hecho, es lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer en toda mi vida. Hasta tiemblo, ¿me ves? Soy una tonta, ya ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo. Esto es absurdo, inverosímil, casi increíble; no sé cómo pasó, ni cómo llegamos a este punto. Lo único que sé es que allá abajo están los mortífagos, son más que nosotros y los elfos oscuros no llegarán. Probablemente no sobreviviremos, lo he pensado. Y no quiero morir sin antes poder decirte que no me importa si lo que nos unió fue una botella de alcohol y la depresión por la que ambos estábamos pasando; lo que me importa es que ya no quiero separarme de ti.- la voz de Pansy se quebró en la última frase, pero se llevó una mano a la frente y se recompuso. – Te amo, Blaise. Amo tu cinismo, la forma que tienes de divertirte con todo, incluso en los peores momentos, tu intensidad, lo irritante y molesto que sueles ser, cómo finges que las cosas no te importan cuando es todo lo contrario y siempre terminas por ayudar, amo cómo a veces me haces odiarte, pero sobre todo amo que seas tú al que amo. Me gusta amarte, Blaise; decidí amarte. Y quiero que sepas eso. Yo quiero que lo sepas.

Pansy guardó silencio y esperó como una estatua alguna reacción por parte de Blaise. El moreno tenía la mirada perdida en el vaso de vodka aún lleno, y solo después de varios segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella con indiferencia. Aquella repentina frialdad comenzó a herir profundamente a Pansy, amenazando con causar un daño mortal.

-Sigo pensando que te equivocaste de habitación, princesa.- dijo Blaise con sequedad y hastío. – Esa declaración debes ir a dársela a Jack. Él es el cursi, el fiel, el hombre de compromisos. Te equivocaste de puerta, Pans. No soy ese chico.

Pansy lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Por favor no hagas esto…- le suplicó.

Blaise bebió otro trago de vodka con desinterés y luego se levantó de la cama para enfrentarla.

-¿Amor? ¿En verdad has venido a lanzarme todo este discurso patético? Pansy, creo que fui claro desde el inicio: lo nuestro fue, es y siempre será solo sexo. Tenemos una química increíble, eso no tengo por qué negarlo. Eres bella, lo sabes; soy atractivo, confluimos en un momento de desenfreno. Es todo. Vamos, Pansy, me conoces: soy el mujeriego, el que no cree en esas estupideces del amor. ¿Crees que sería como Draco y te propondría matrimonio? ¿Que te llevaría de la mano con un anillo que diga que eres mi prometida? Yo no hago esas cosas, y nunca las haré. Es mejor que sea enfático en esto, princesa. Pero tranquila, quizás puedas aún convencer a Jack. Él te ama.

-Y tú no.- dijo Pansy mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – Blaise, como no sabes lo que es amar te diré lo siguiente: cuando no eres correspondido, las cosas no se solucionan buscando a otro que ocupe el lugar del ser amado. Así no funcionan las cosas. Jack es pasado. Pero entendí. No te molestaré más.

Pansy caminó con el mentón en alto hacia la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí. En el corredor se tapó la boca con la mano y empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Un agujero de dimensiones indescriptibles se había abierto en el centro de su pecho y la ahogaba en un dolor punzante. Caminó, tambaleante, pero acabó pegada contra la pared, mareada, sintiendo que se moría por dentro.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Blaise salió desesperado, y cuando posó sus ojos en Pansy un peso insoportable pareció desaparecer de sus hombros. El moreno avanzó hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura, y la besó con fuerza. Al principio el beso fue angustioso, devorador, intenso: sus lenguas se abrazaron como si quisieran fusionarse y no desprenderse nunca más la una de la otra mientras que sus cuerpos se apretaban como si la vida dependiera de ello. Luego de unos minutos el beso fue volviéndose menos salvaje y más profundo, íntimo, suave. Las manos de Blaise acariciaron las mejillas de la morena y corrieron por su cuello, descendieron por la figura esbelta de Pansy y se alojaron otra vez en su cintura, pegándola contra él. Cuando por fin se separaron fue solo para tomar aire, pero unieron sus frentes, y Blaise, con los ojos cerrados, habló:

-Mentí. Todo lo que dije fue una mentira estúpida.- dijo, esta vez con un tono poseído por la intensidad del momento. – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de sentirte en mis manos, en mi boca, en mi piel, incluso cuando no estás conmigo. Maldita sea, Pansy. ¿Cómo pudiste creerme cuando ni yo mismo pude creer las palabras que te dije? Eres la única que puede hacerme esto, que puede hacerme sentir esto. Y tengo miedo; me aterra tu maldito poder sobre mí.

Pansy hundió sus manos en el cabello de Blaise y lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó. - ¿Fue por Jack? ¿En verdad creíste que volvería con él?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-No, no fue por Jack. – le dijo, y su voz se oscureció. – Fue porque soy una maldita bestia. Soy un licántropo, Pansy. No puedo recordar lo que sucedió ayer por la noche, pero esos morados que tienes en tus brazos, en tus piernas y en tu mejilla no se hicieron solos.- Blaise abrió los ojos y la miró con algo que ella jamás había visto en la mirada de su mejor amigo: culpabilidad. -¿Te hice daño? Si alguna vez te hiriera jamás me lo perdonaría. Te mentí porque quería alejarte, porque te mereces algo mejor con alguien como Jack. No esto; no conmigo. Pero ya ves: no puedo dejarte ir.

Pansy sonrió levemente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él también la abrazó.

-Eres un estúpido, Zabini.- le susurró. – Si sobrevivimos a todo esto, sobreviviremos a tu licantropía.

Blaise sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo, solo sintió la calidez de los brazos fuertes del moreno enlazándola contra su cuerpo, y el dolor lentamente desapareciendo.

**9.-**

Draco y Hermione llevaban toda la tarde viajando en árboles transportadores. Lograron encontrarlos justo donde el rubio había dicho que estarían y trataron de elegir los apropiados, es decir, los que los acercarían más al centro de Tirania. Sin embargo, cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un rojo sangre anunciando la caída de la tarde, ambos se desesperaron; la posibilidad de que estuvieran perdidos en el laberíntico bosque los perturbó. A pesar de que Hermione había memorizado el mapa que Luna había dibujado sobre el tronco, los caminos de Tirania eran cambiantes y siempre distintos. No había certeza alguna de que estuvieran por el camino correcto.

Draco se apoyó contra un tronco y cerró los ojos. Lo peor de aquel asunto era que desde hacía un kilómetro no encontraban ningún otro árbol transportador, lo que significaba que se habían terminado. Un sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Si no conseguía darle a Potter el poder de la varita de sauco, las posibilidades de que derrotaran a Voldemort volverían a ser nulas y la seguridad de Hermione quedaría en riesgo. El rubio empezó a maquinar mentalmente un plan B, un plan que sirviera en caso de que todo lo demás fallara: en caso de que la revolución de las bestias triunfara. Pensó en que lo mejor sería llevarse a Hermione de Londres, cambiarle el nombre, por supuesto que ella no querría hacerlo, pero él la forzaría. No, no podía engañarse. Niobe había sido fácil de manipular porque tenía a su favor tan solo una espada, Hermione Granger con una varita en mano era otra cosa; jamás podría forzarla a dejar Londres. Y conociéndola, se quedaría luchando hasta el final –final que le llegaría muy pronto-, junto a sus amigos.

-Maldición.- dijo con furia en voz alta y Hermione lo miró, metros más allá, con intriga.

Draco la miró con irritación y luego la ignoró. Tenía que pensar en algo; tenía que haber alguna forma de llegar a Potter o al centro de Tirania de inmediato.

La voz de Hermione logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

Draco volvió a mirarla, esta vez con confusión y molestia mezcladas.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, fastidiado.

-Simplemente te pregunto lo evidente: ¿Qué gana Draco Malfoy con todo esto?- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo incisivamente.

-No empieces. Estoy de pésimo humor.- le respondió él, de forma tajante.

-Siempre estás de pésimo humor. Si el diablo existiera, tendría tu humor.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia él. – Quiero que quede en claro que jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste, pero esto de no hablarte se me está haciendo imposible pues tengo demasiadas dudas y tienes que aclararlas ya. Soy una persona lógica y racional, y me estoy volviendo loca con todas tus contradicciones. Así que habla de una buena vez: ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Draco entornó los ojos y descruzó los brazos. No podía ni iba a decirle la verdad, pero al menos podría decirle parte de ella:

-Estoy aquí para hacer la parte que le prometí a Dumbledore y convertir a Potter en el dueño de la varita de sauco. Después seré libre. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Si para eso estás, entonces, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?- le preguntó, deteniéndose a un metro de él. - ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con Harry y los demás?

Draco la miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué era lo que ella pretendía que le dijera? ¿Es que ahora sí estaba dispuesta a escuchar la verdad? No, él no le iba a decir sus razones. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se riera en su cara y le dijera cómo ella jamás pondría sus hermosos, grandes y brillantes ojos marrones sobre un mortífago, traidor, egocéntrico, egoísta y farsante como él? No, ya suficiente humillación tenía que soportar en su interior como para recibir más en el exterior.

-Termina con el interrogatorio.- le ordenó, furioso.

Pero Hermione no se detuvo.

-No. Respóndeme. Sé hombre por primera vez en tu vida y responde.

Draco la miró con ira.

-Me obligaron. Potter y los demás me forzaron a ir por ti. ¿Satisfecha?

-¡Ja!- dijo Hermione, incrédula y furiosa también. - ¿Pretendes engañarme acerca de mis propios amigos? ¡Ellos jamás te forzarían a ir a buscarme!

-¿Cómo crees que me solté de las cadenas mágicas?- le preguntó Draco con sarcasmo y agresividad. - Potter me soltó.

-Sí, pero no te obligó.- dijo Hermione con firmeza, acortando aún más la distancia y con la punta de su nariz elevada, desafiante. – Hubo una fuerte razón para que él haya confiado mi vida en ti.

-Deja de inventar cosas.- dijo el rubio. – Es patético.

-No, Malfoy. Tú eres el patético.- dijo Hermione, poseída por la rabia y la frustración. – Estoy tratando de sacar de ti por primera vez un poco de honestidad, pero lo único que encuentro son más mentiras. ¿Qué es lo que ganas salvándome? ¿Por qué viniste por mí?

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres escuchar?- gritó Draco, levantando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella. – Creo que tengo todo el derecho a desconfiar de ti y exigirte que me expliques tus razones.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises sobre los de ella y, como si fueran dos témpanos de hielo, le produjeron escalofríos.

-No preguntes cosas cuyas respuestas no estás preparada para oír.- sentenció el rubio con frialdad.

Hermione respiró profundo y lo miró resuelta.

-Mira, Malfoy. No vas a engañarme otra vez, ni me vas a meter el cuento absurdo de que viniste a salvarme; porque si yo en verdad te importara un mínimo jamás me habrías hecho todo lo que me hiciste durante un maldito año.- le espetó la castaña.

Fue entonces cuando Draco estalló.

-¡Cállate, Granger!- le gritó, fuera de sí. -¡Cierra esa boca de sabelotodo con la que pones a todos a tus pies! Por primera vez estás terriblemente equivocada, y me alegra ser yo el que te lo diga. No sabes nada. Eres solo una niña soberbia y maldigo el día en el que te llevé a mi mansión.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me hicieras tu esclava!- gritó Hermione con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, pero manteniéndose desafiante. – ¡Lo que me hiciste fue la acción más vil y egoísta y narcisista y malvada que jamás has hecho, incluso por encima de todas tus otras fechorías!

Draco la miró con ira y resentimiento.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a hablar de mis sentimientos como si los conocieras; no sabes nada de mí, siempre has visto lo que yo te he dejado ver y nada más! – rugió él, furioso, caminando peligrosamente hacia ella mientras Hermione retrocedía. - ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? ¡Estoy aquí porque soy un imbécil! Por eso. Porque contrario a tus deducciones, me importas más de lo que quisiera; más de lo que jamás me ha importado nadie. ¡Y lo odio! ¡Detesto haberme convertido en un estúpido perro guardián!, porque eso es lo que soy ahora gracias a ti, Granger. Así que deja de preguntarme por qué estoy aquí. ¡Deja de intentar leerme como si fuera un maldito libro!

Hermione quedó acorralada contra el tronco de un árbol y, boquiabierta, dejó que dos lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Poco a poco, su mirada se fue oscureciendo.

-¡Eres un farsante! ¡No te creo nada de lo que dices! ¡Me mentiste una vez y ahora quieres engañarme con algo tan inverosímil como eso de que te importo! ¡¿Me tuviste un año contigo sin decirme la verdad de mi pasado y aún así pretendes que te crea que tienes sentimientos por mí?

Draco la miró con dureza.

-¡No soy un hombre correcto, Hermione!- le espetó con sinceridad, y ella pudo ver por primera vez transparencia en sus ojos. - ¡No soy Potter, ni Weasley! ¡No soy un héroe! Soy esto.- Draco levantó ambos brazos. – ¡Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto y tú lo sabes bien! ¡Soy un asesino, y la persona más egoísta y egocéntrica que conoces! ¡Pero eso no significa que yo no te…!

Draco se detuvo antes de pronunciar las palabras que lo hundirían para siempre, sin embargo, no fue necesario que las dijera; habían quedado sobreentendidas. Hermione tembló, y de no ser que tenía un árbol a sus espaldas hubiera caído al suelo. Sintió, literalmente, que su corazón dejaba de latir pues no percibió más nada dentro de su pecho. Luego, un calor incandescente la llenó y la sofocó. Se sentía ahogada, confundida, atrapada. Draco, a poca distancia de ella, retrocedió, derrotado por segunda vez por su propia confesión y odiándose a sí mismo más que nunca.

Hermione entre abrió los labios.

-No…- logró articular. – Tú no puedes sentir nada por mí. Tú no sabes amar a nadie…

Draco recibió aquellas palabras como un golpe en la boca de su estómago, pero se mantuvo firme. Había confesado y ahora recibía lo que más temía: el desprecio. Lo había visto venir, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba? Ella era Hermione Granger, era perfecta, demasiado como para enamorarse de un ser tan defectuoso y amoral como él. Las cosas eran así, y él debía asumir la humillación. Ahora estaban allí, y ella lo miraba con rechazo, seguramente deseando no haber preguntado nada.

Con el poco orgullo que le restaba, logró hablar:

Tienes razón. No sé, ni nunca sabré ser como tú esperas que sea. Tú, Hermione Granger, tienes en tus estándares a un hombre perfecto, una copia de Potter y Weasley. Y yo, evidentemente, jamás seré como ellos.– le dijo con algo de resentimiento marcado en el tono de su voz y recobrando la frialdad usual en su expresión. – Mis sentimientos no vienen al caso. No importan. Voy a cumplir mi parte en el plan de Dumbledore y desapareceré para siempre de tu vida.

Hermione no supo por qué aquella última oración le dolió tanto, sin embargo, ocultó aquel dolor y con el mentón en alto y los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, le dijo:

-Te agradecería que lo hicieras.

La mirada de Draco se quebró durante un instante, pero pronto logró reconstruirla con la barrera y la frialdad de siempre, la que estaba acostumbrado a levantar cuando más débil y vulnerable se sentía. Durante algunos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose con soberbia y orgullo, caretas que tan solo ocultaban las heridas, pero no curaban el dolor.

Un rayo rojo sobre el cielo ennegrecido por la llegada de la noche los forzó a mirar hacia arriba. El rayo era un hechizo convocador, y pronto, tomó la forma de la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione sintió que el aliento se le escapaba y se llevó una mano a la garganta. La marca había sido lanzada a tan solo unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Cuando bajó la mirada, sus ojos se chocaron con los de Draco, que parecían estar analizando la situación y obteniendo conclusiones.

Antes de que ella lo previera, Draco empezó a correr. Hermione salió tras él, intentando alcanzarlo, pero el rubio corría a gran velocidad y casi se le perdía de vista. La castaña sentía la adrenalina a mil dentro de su cuerpo mientras se iba golpeando con ramas de árboles y esquivando desniveles.

De repente chocó contra la espalda del rubio. Draco se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio, y la forzó a agacharse y esconderse tras un arbusto espeso. Hermione vio a través de las hojas, impactada, un claro gigantesco en el que estaban presentes gran cantidad de mortífagos y mestizos encadenados. Más allá, estaban las bestias: varios representantes de los clanes de los ángeles oscuros, vampiros, acromántulas, centauros, cíclopes, gigantes, gorgonas, ninfas oscuras, ogros y trolls. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella era la convocatoria:

Estaban en el corazón de Tirania.

La castaña quiso gritar cuando vio una figura espeluznante moverse con poder entre los mortífagos y colocarse en el centro. Aquella piel llena de cicatrices era nueva, pero los ojos seguían siendo los mismos; esos ojos huecos, vacíos, dos cavidades pétreas y mórbidas. Hermione sintió cómo la boca se le secaba cuando lo vio levantar la mano para callar a su público.

Voldemort miró a las bestias en silencio, y luego esbozó una mueca horrorosa.

-Es hora.


	34. Mensaje para mis lectores

Queridas y queridos lectores:

Disculpen que me esté demorando tanto con el capítulo final, si escribo este mensaje es para avisarles a todos que no pienso dejar el fic sin acabar; sepan que estoy trabajando en el final, no con tanto tiempo como quisiera, pues he tenido algunos problemas graves en mi vida cotidiana que me impiden dedicarle tanto tiempo a la escritura del final. Una amiga mía recientemente tuvo un accidente en auto. No se preocupen, no hay ningún muerto, pero ella está recuperándose y está delicada. Todos los días la voy a visitar al hospital y estoy pendiente de ella, así que como ven, no he tenido cabeza. A pesar de eso estoy escribiendo el final, no se aflijan; solo que necesito que me den más tiempo para hacer que sea el final que quiero que sea: uno espectacular.

Me disculpo por la demora, en verdad, si no hubiese surgido lo de mi amiga seguro habría podido dedicarle más tiempo.

Tiempo máximo de entrega: calculo que me demoraré una semana más, como máximo dos. Aunque quizás y me demore menos de una semana, no lo sé, todo depende de cómo se den mis horarios libres.

Les agradezco su paciencia :)

Se despide por lo pronto,

Su amiga Mónica.


	35. La paz, el ángel y la muerte

_Mis queridísimas lectoras, al fin he llegado con el capitulazo del final; digo capitulazo porque es realmente largo, el más largo capítulo del fic así que no se desesperen ni se aburran...jaja, ojalá. Aquí mismo he incluido el epílogo porque me ha dado una flojera hacer otro capítulo solo para el epílogo (sí, díganme vaga...jaja lo admito). Pero por encima de todo es por cuestión de tiempo; tengo poquísimo. Por eso no he podido responderles sus mensajes y no podré poner aquí arriba a las lectoras sin cuenta, como siempre hago. Quiero pedirles que me disculpen un mundo, pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo. Tenía que escoger entre responder o escribir rápido el final, y como sé que más que mis respuestas lo que quieren es el final de la historia jaja decidí que esta es la mejor respuesta a sus reviews. Quiero dedicarles este final a cada una de ustedes, lectoras y lectores que me han seguido incondicionalmente. No tienen idea lo que ha significado para mí su apoyo; gracias a ustedes volví en mi periodo de ausencia, gracias a ustedes es que este fic está por fin terminado. Así que apláudanse a sí mismas por mí, porque en verdad quienes me han dado las baterías para seguir con esta historia han sido ustedes. Les agradezco infinitamente. _

_Solo me quedan unas pocas cosas por decir:_

_Primero, que el soundtrack del final es: To build a home, de The cinematic orchestra._

_Segundo, que entren al blog www . larevoluciondelasbestias . blogspot . com ya saben, sin espacios. Vean y comenten un video que subí, si tienen tiempo. No es de la revolución, es de una pareja de otra serie que hice a pedido de una amiga (la que tuvo el accidente)_

_Tercero, sé que dije que no volvería a escribir fics después de este, pero creo que ahora me arrepiento y mejor diré lo siguiente: en los próximos meses me tomaré un descanso de los fics, pero siempre hay posibilidades de que regrese. Tengo en mente un fanfiction sobre Rose y Scorpius, también uno de Draco y Hermione (otra vez jaja), así que me podría ir por cualquiera de esas ideas. Se enterarán de inmediato si subo un nuevo fic si me tienen como autor alerta o algo así. De modo que no me despediré de ustedes porque es posible que nos veamos en el futuro :)_

_Cuarto, ha sido un placer tenerlos como lectores :D  
_

_En fin, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste el final...coméntenme si lo odiaron o si cumplió espectativas o lo que sea. Responderé cada uno de sus mensajes por ser el final._

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**La paz, el ángel y la muerte**

_No saben que la paz dependía de un ángel__  
__y ese ángel tiene ahora__  
__un dedo en el gatillo_

_-Mario Benedetti_

**1.-**

- Es hora.- dijo Voldemort con una voz áspera y a la vez elegante, sofisticada, victoriosa.

Hermione tragó saliva. No se percató de en qué momento lo hizo, pero tenía las manos hundidas como garras en la tierra. Su cuerpo temblaba y el miedo la inundó por completo: Voldemort tenía razón, era hora. Aquella noche, en aquel lugar rodeado de bestias, en aquel rincón maldito que como una sanguijuela reclamaba sangre, se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico. La castaña se sintió paralizada por la magnitud de lo que estaban a punto de vivir. Si sus planes fracasaban, todo estaría perdido. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron, a través de las hojas del arbusto, en los cientos de mestizos encadenados que tremulantes lloraban a la distancia, intuyendo lo que el destino les deparaba. Hermione vio sus rostros marcados por el terror, por la tristeza y la resignación; sus cuerpos maltratados, a penas cubiertos por unos pobres harapos. Aquellas mestizas que habían sido esclavas guerreras y que vestían de forma más humana no parecían tener miedo, sólo tristeza y autocompasión. Hermione no pudo evitar verse reflejada en sus rostros. Ella sabía lo que estaban sintiendo: sabía que solo hay temor a la muerte cuando hay algo qué perder, pero ninguna de las esclavas guerreras tenían nada por perder, y de ahí surgía su inmensa tristeza y autocompasión. No podían recordar nada de su pasado, no tenían en quién pensar antes de morir, ni un solo recuerdo de ternura, amor, amistad. Nada. Ellas no tenían nada.

Al lado de la castaña Draco veía el mismo escenario inhóspito, pero con otros ojos; unos escrutadores, fríos y analíticos. Sí, había visto a los esclavos encadenados, mas no se había detenido en ellos; de hecho, los olvidó casi de inmediato. Calculó mentalmente cuántos mortífagos se acumulaban atrás y a los lados de Voldemort, también calculó cuántas bestias, cuántos representantes de cada clan estaban presentes. El claro era de grandes dimensiones y daba cabida a todos los presentes e incluso dejaba un amplio espacio central que permanecía desierto a excepción de Voldemort, quien al hablar se había apartado de su grupo de mortíos y se había colocado en el centro del lugar. Contrario a Hermione, Draco no estaba conmovido por los esclavos; por supuesto que no quería que muriesen, pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora –y que le impedía sentir compasión- era la locación exacta de Potter. Habían dado con el corazón de Tirania, pero no con el resto del grupo, y Draco aún seguía siendo el dueño de la varita de sauco. Aquello tenía que cambiar, inmediatamente. Pero, ¿cómo?

Draco maldijo en su interior. Nunca antes odió a Voldemort tanto como en aquel mismo instante, cuando lo vio como lo que realmente era: un ser mórbido, un despojo que había aniquilado años atrás toda su humanidad.

Su voz volvió a levantarse sobre Tirania:

-Aliados, sí, es hora. La nueva era de la que todos seremos parte inicia esta misma noche. Durante años fuimos oprimidos por los muggles, quienes intentaron destruirnos, quienes nos despreciaron por no comprender nuestra naturaleza. Ustedes, bestias de Tirania, y nosotros, los magos de sangre pura, no somos distintos los unos de los otros: hemos sido víctimas del escarnio de seres inferiores, temerosos y débiles. ¿Es acaso justo que en este siglo, aún sigamos viviendo escondidos como ratas para no fomentar el miedo en los asquerosos muggles? Sé que se han unido a mí esta noche por necesidad, porque les he ofrecido el sacrificio de sangre que Tirania tanto anhela y que les urge para continuar viviendo dentro del bosque. Por supuesto, cumpliré mi palabra; pero quiero que entiendan que no se trata solo de un intercambio a conveniencia. Quiero que ustedes, bestias de Tirania, comprendan que al unirse a mí van a ser partícipes de una revolución justa, de la liberación de nuestros poderes al mundo entero. Lo que yo, y mis mortífagos queremos, es destruir esta sociedad que cuida de los muggles como si fueran niños inocentes de los que hay que esconder la realidad cruda de la vida. Los muggles son todo menos inocentes. Son seres inferiores que han creado, dentro de sus capacidades, armamentos de agresión que no dudarían ni un segundo en usar contra nosotros si supieran que existimos. Por supuesto, es una guerra que debe darse y la cual ganaremos, pues tenemos la ventaja de saber todo de sus insignificantes existencias, y ellos nada de las nuestras. Hoy, comenzaremos la destrucción del mal con los sangre sucias.- Voldemort detuvo su arenga durante unos segundos para señalar con asco al grupo de cientos de mestizos encadenados y sollozantes. – Estos seres que se jactan de usar magia y de ser como nosotros, no pueden estar más lejos de serlo. Son accidentes, seres imperfectos que defienden a los muggles y que prefieren limpiar sus botas como si fueran esclavos antes de demostrar la valía de su magia. Todos los sangre sucias están divididos: mitad magos, mitad muggles. Esta división es repugnante y los vuelve híbridos, híbridos que si no comenzamos a eliminar ahora terminarán por revelarse contra nuestra causa y defender el origen de su otra mitad. Esta es la razón de la persecución contra impuros: no son ellos el fin, el fin es la destrucción de los muggles. Pero para llegar a esa gran meta, primero hay que desechar los obstáculos…y he ahí ellos: la gran barrera, la gran piedra en nuestro zapato.

Los mestizos encadenados lloraban y temblaban amontonados sin poder deshacerse de las cadenas mágicas. Fenrir, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos, pateó a uno de la izquierda y miró al grupo con asco, de forma desagradable. Las bestias no lo notaron; estaban demasiado concentradas en el discurso de Voldemort, discurso que empezaba a convencerlos de la justicia en la causa.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Hermione de llenaban de lágrimas de odio.

-Después de esta noche…-continuó Voldemort. – Las bestias se unirán a los magos, y juntos, restituiremos el orden jerárquico del mundo.

Los mortífagos estallaron en aplausos y vítores hacia su Lord. Draco agudizó la mirada y una línea de odio y desprecio se dibujó en su iris cuando vio a Bellatrix entre el grupo. _Debí haberte matado,_ pensó el rubio como si se dirigiera a ella, _espero tener la oportunidad de corregir el error._

Voldemort giró haciendo mover su capa y miró a los clanes.

-Por nuestra causa, por el fin justo al que estamos apuntando, quiero que ustedes vean esto no como un asesinato; sino como el paso que necesitamos para crear un mundo en el que los magos y las criaturas mágicas no tengamos que escondernos en alcantarillas, de la forma más humillante y degradante, en contra de nuestra naturaleza.

Las bestias asintieron, motivadas por el discurso de Voldemort. Los ángeles oscuros parecían dubitativos, pero apoyaban las palabras del mago oscuro pues necesitaban la ofrenda de sacrificio; los únicos que no reaccionaban de manera positiva eran los centauros, quienes se limitaban a permanecer serenos y escuchar con atención. Hermione vio a las acromántulas, a las ninfas, los vampiros, cíclopes, gigantes, gorgonas, ogros y trolls, todos envenenados por Voldemort, y calculó que al menos había una docena por clan. Los mortífagos debían estar entre los cincuenta y sesenta individuos. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el espacio: estaban perdidos. ¿Cómo iban a impedir la revolución en aquellas circunstancias? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? La única solución posible era que él matara a Voldemort, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si la varita de sauco aún seguía siendo de Draco? Y aunque por A o B motivo la varita llegara a cambiar de dueño y fuera de Harry, ¿cómo lograría matar a Voldemort con tantos mortífagos y bestias de su lado? Numéricamente, aquella batalla era imposible. Estaban destinados a perder.

Hermione clavó aún más sus dedos en la tierra. No importaba cuán imposible fuera ganar; ella lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario con tan de intentar detener aquella abominable alianza. Y aunque no pudiera detenerla, era justo morir por lo que creía justo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. Draco la miró y vio su perfil tan solo iluminado por la luz de la luna; triste, angustiado, decidido a pelear. Entonces, cuando el rubio volvió a dirigir su mirada al centro de la ceremonia, vio que Voldemort permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, y a Nagini, su espectacular mascota basilisco, enrollándose alrededor de él y luego internándose en el bosque. Voldemort, aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozó una media sonrisa escalofriante.

-Antes de continuar, queridos aliados, sería descortés no darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados.- dijo Voldemort. Y Draco y Hermione dejaron de respirar. – Vamos, salgan de entre los arbustos y únanse a la ceremonia…o tendré que pedirle a Nagini que vaya por ustedes.

Draco miró a Hermione. En sus ojos grises habitaba el temor y a la vez, la serenidad y frialdad que necesitaban para tomar aquella situación desesperada con calma. Hermione lo vio ponerse de pie y ella lo imitó. No tenían opción: era salir o morir atacados por Nagini.

Ambos salieron de los arbustos a la vez, el uno junto al otro, y dieron tres pasos dentro del claro haciéndose visibles para los mortífagos, las bestias, los esclavos y Voldemort. Ninguno de los dos bajó la cabeza; se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de la encrucijada en la que habían terminado por enredarse.

Voldemort los miró con cierto deleite macabro reflejado en la negritud de sus ojos, y cuando volvió a hablar, tanto Hermione como Draco no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-Cuando dije que salieran de los arbustos, también me refería a ti, Harry Potter.- dijo Voldemort con una voz poderosa y enérgica. – Me refería a ti, y a tu grupito de amigos fieles.

Hermione vio, boquiabierta, como del otro lado del claro emergían de entre las plantas Harry, Ron, Luna, George, Fred y Gabrielle. Todos clavaron sus ojos en ella y en Draco. Sus miradas se mezclaron y la castaña no supo qué interpretar de ellas pues parecían torbellinos de emociones y pensamientos. Pronto Harry volvió su mirada hacia Voldemort, y él también lo miró; ambos se lanzaban un odio puro, casi material, que inundó el lugar y cambió la solemnidad del ambiente. Hermione sintió un agujero en su pecho: temía por Harry, temía por cada uno de sus amigos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo según el plan, todo estaba descolocado y en su contra. Por primera vez, la castaña se preguntó si podría soportar ver morir a sus amigos frente a ella. El solo planteamiento de aquella idea la hizo marearse y tuvo que hacer acopio de gran esfuerzo para no tambalear y caer.

Harry tenía un rictus serio y sus ojos verdes parecían haber adoptado una textura reptilesca, escamosa, como un escudo poderoso y agresivo que le dirigía a su némesis, su enemigo por antonomasia. Voldemort mantuvo su sonrisa hueca:

-Te estaba esperando, Harry.

**2.-**

Jack permanecía sentado en las afueras de la mansión, justo frente a la muralla que estaba a punto de ser demolida por los mortífagos. Sus ojos verdes pétreos parecían perdidos en el vacío, mas su expresión seguía siendo la misma de siempre: madura, taciturna, inteligente. Pudo sentir los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, pero no volteó. Por encima de la muralla brillaban luces de maleficios que le encandilaban los ojos.

- Jack, vamos a cerrar la mansión, tienes que entrar.- dijo Blaise.

Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y lo desordenó.

- Da lo mismo que esté adentro o aquí afuera, van a matarnos igual.- dijo el castaño con aparente insensibilidad. – Ahora, déjame en paz.

Blaise lo miró con algo de rabia y hastío mezclados y caminó hasta quedar frente a él y forzarlo a devolverle la mirada.

- Esto es algo serio Jack, ni siquiera yo me estoy burlando de la situación ahora, y eso dice cuán serio es.- dijo Blaise con firmeza. Jack levantó la mirada con cansancio y lo miró como si fuera un desconocido. Notó, no sin cierta impresión, que Blaise tenía un aspecto terrible; seguramente la transformación lo había dejado en aquellas condiciones. – Tienes que entrar.

- ¿Vas a obligarme?- lo incitó Jack, dispuesto a sacar todo el veneno que tenía por dentro.

- De hecho, sí.- dijo Blaise. – Si tengo que hacerlo, voy a obligarte.

- Desaparece, Zabini.- dijo Jack, esta vez acentuando la ira contenida en el tono de su voz.

- ¡Maldita sea, Jack!- gritó Blaise, furioso. – ¡No tengo paciencia para esto! ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? Hay que proteger a Judith y a Malina.

- Disculpa, pero creí que sus vidas te importaban un comino.- dijo Jack, mordazmente.

- Y tienes razón. No me importan.- admitió Blaise. – Pero para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Por Draco.

Jack rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que la amistad amerita tales sacrificios?- le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

Blaise recibió aquel golpe en silencio y asintió.

- Tienes razón, no he sido el mejor amigo del mundo; soy una escoria, lo admito. Pero a la hora de la hora siempre estoy cuando me necesitan.

- Claro.- dijo Jack. – También cuando no te necesitan, como ahora.

Blaise sonrió con cierto humor negro en la expresión de su rostro.

- O cuando aquel licántropo se te lanzó encima y estuve para quitártelo y salvarte.

- Si me lo estás sacando en cara para que te perdone lo de Pansy, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.- dijo Jack con dureza.

Blaise lo miró con frialdad.

- Nunca he tenido tal intención por la simple razón de que no tienes nada qué perdonarme, y yo nada por lo qué pedir perdón.- dijo el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos. – No te he traicionado; me enamoré de ella. No voy a pedir perdón por haberme enamorado de la mujer que abandonaste desde siempre.

Un sonoro estruendo contra la muralla hizo que los ladrillos temblaran.

- Entonces no tenemos nada más qué decirnos, Zabini.- dijo Jack.

- Al parecer, no.- dijo Blaise, mirándolo con decepción.

El moreno se encaminó hacia el interior de la mansión sin mirar atrás, con el semblante pálido y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Jack, en el césped, se dejó caer boca arriba y respiró profundo; comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre le solía cantar antes de ir a dormir, y la escuchó fuerte, real, dentro de su cabeza, a pesar de los estallidos y de las risas macabras de quienes serían sus futuros asesinos.

**3.-**

En el corazón de Tirania, los mortífagos miraban a Harry y a sus amigos con desprecio, algunos hasta les sonreían de forma burlona, como si estuvieran seguros de que esa noche sería el fin del afamado Potter y también de todos sus seguidores. La única mortía que no tenía los ojos fijos en Harry era Bellatrix, quien había puesto toda su atención en Draco. Sus ojos oscuros, demenciales, grandes y peligrosos lo miraban con placer enfermo, como una serpiente que hubiera acorralado a una presa escurridiza.

De repente, una sonrisa fatal se dibujó en los labios de la mortía.

-Mi querido sobrino…¿qué tal has pasado tus 48 horas de exilio?

Draco la miró de forma amenazante y Bellatrix no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

-Han estado bastante bien.- le respondió con frialdad. – Pero ahora no hay nada que quiera más que apretar tu cuello entre mis manos, tía.

Bellatrix tragó saliva; en los ojos de Draco había muerte. Sin embargo, pronto recordó que estaba rodeada de aliados mortífagos y que el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, Voldemort, su Lord, estaba allí presente; por tanto las habilidades de Draco quedaban anuladas. Bellatrix rió a carcajadas y aplaudió. Luego abrió sus ojos de pantera y los dirigió, suplicantes hacia Voldemort.

-Mi Lord, por favor, déjame matarlo.- le suplicó la mortía haciendo pucheros. – Después de todo, es familia.

Sin embargo, Voldemort pareció no escucharla. Sus ojos cadavéricos no habían ni por un segundo cortado el contacto con los de Harry. En sus labios pálidos y mortuorios se dibujaba una sonrisa monstruosa, serpentina, peligrosa. El moreno, por su parte, había perdido noción de en dónde y con quiénes estaban; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su propio odio hacia Voldemort, y en cómo deseaba aniquilarlo de una vez por todas antes de que siguiera arrebatándole uno a uno todos sus seres amados.

-¿Fue difícil encontrarme?- le preguntó Voldemort al moreno en tono burlón, oscuro y tétrico.

-Una odisea.- respondió Harry, su voz estaba marcada por el odio y la rabia contenida. – Para haberme esperado tanto como dices, hiciste un excelente trabajo escondiéndote.

-Entiéndeme, Harry.- dijo Voldemort, adoptando una actitud política y cortés que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes porque desencajaba con su agresivo rostro. – Tenía muchas cosas por hacer; no podía dejar que me interrumpieras con tus absurdos planes de niño héroe, esos que Albus Dumbledore te metió en la cabeza, ya sabes, lo de intentar matarme.- Voldemort sonrió aún más, deformando al extremo su rostro. – En fin, me alegra que estés aquí. Serás parte de una grandiosa noche. Eres mi invitado de honor.

Los mortífagos rieron sonoramente y Harry sintió el odio y el desprecio tomando posesión de cada parte de su cuerpo: allí estaba el hombre que había matado a sus padres, que había destruido la vida de Sirius, aquel que lo había condenado a ser un hombre marcado por la muerte desde la infancia…estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros, mofándose de él y de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que intentaban detener sus ansias de masacre. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños cerrados como rocas y se vio forzado a respirar profundo para que la ira, la rabia y el rencor, no acabaran con él en ese mismo instante. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió, su mirada chocó con la de Draco metros más allá. Los ojos grisáceos del rubio lo miraban con intensidad, como si quisiera decirle algo y no pudiera. Entonces Harry regresó a la realidad y entendió que aún no se había convertido en el dueño de la varita de sauco. El moreno mantuvo la mirada clavada en la de Draco, y el rubio entendió que él no había olvidado el asunto de la varita, pero ¿qué podían hacer en ese momento? Luchar en ese instante era imposible con Voldemort, los mortífagos y las bestias presentes. Sacar sus varitas y realizar un encuentro intempestivo era demasiado riesgoso para Hermione, Luna, Ron, George, Fred, y Gabrielle; los mortífagos atacarían al instante si vieran a Harry o a Draco sacar sus varitas. No había salida alguna.

-¿En qué estaba?- se preguntó Voldemort en voz alta. - ¡Ah, por supuesto! La ceremonia…Harry, esto te va a encantar: es la mejor parte. – luego se dirigió a unos mortífagos que estaban a su derecha. – Tráiganla.

Los mortífagos sonrieron y dieron zancadas hacia un lugar cubierto por vegetación y poblado por sombras. Harry los siguió con la mirada.

Hasta entonces nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo con las bestias. Todos los clanes –a excepción de los centauros- tenían sus miradas rabiosas fijas en Luna. La rubia trataba de no temblar, de no sobresaltarse, pero en el fondo tenía miedo. Las cosas podían salir terriblemente mal, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Tenía una responsabilidad enorme sobre sus manos. Agradeció mentalmente que todos, incluyendo Ron, George, Fred y Gabrielle, estuvieran demasiado concentrados en Harry y Voldemort como para prestar atención a las miradas de las bestias. Luego respiró profundo; pero el aire se le escapó cuando vio a Ginny avanzar, precedida por los mortíos, hacia el centro del claro.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir al ver, después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente a la pelirroja. Su cabello rojo, largo, brillante, caía por sus hombros descubiertos. Tenía un vestido negro bastante sofisticado y mientras caminaba no volteó ni una sola vez hacia sus amigos y hermanos.

Ginny hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse firme, fría y distante, pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando. Se encontraba en una situación límite y no estaba segura de poder manejar la tensión con el mismo aplomo con que lo había hecho en la guarida de Voldemort todo aquel tiempo; no con sus hermanos frente a ella, no con Harry clavándole los ojos encima. Podía sentir con intensidad la mirada del moreno y eso le daba fuerzas para no mirar hacia el grupo. Si llegaba a posar sus ojos en ellos su farsa se disolvería frente a todos; su rostro mostraría las emociones que el reencuentro le produciría y eso la desenmascararía. No, no podía voltear a verlos.

Ron pudo sentir cómo su sangre corría a mil dentro de su cuerpo: allí estaba su hermana, poseída por una hechicera, en manos del mago más terrible de la historia mágica, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. La impotencia lo inundaba; y lo mismo sucedía con George y Fred. Los gemelos veían a Ginny con el corazón en la garganta, seguros de que si algo le sucedía ellos morirían allí mismo junto a su hermana.

Draco, por su parte, pudo percibir un ligero temblor en Hermione cuando vio a su amiga aparecer entre la multitud. Estaba seguro de que le había causado gran impresión verla con los mortífagos. Y no se equivocaba. Hermione sabía la historia de Samantha, Harry se lo había contado tan pronto se reunieron y la pusieron al tanto de los eventos importantes de aquel año; sin embargo, verla así, en conocimiento de que estaba poseída por una bruja tan despiadada como Voldemort, no era nada fácil. La situación se ennegrecía cada vez más: Hermione trataba de pensar, de idear una salida, de buscar opciones, pero era inútil; la única esperanza estaba en que Harry se convirtiera en el dueño de la varita de sauco y matara a Voldemort, y aún así no todos saldrían con vida de aquel lugar. Esa salida parecía estar sellada, pues la pelea entre Harry y Draco no podía llevarse a cabo en ese momento. _Vamos, Hermione, piensa…piensa_, se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero su inteligencia en aquel momento no servía para nada; el tablero de ajedrez estaba perfectamente ordenado para que cualquier jugada de las fichas blancas se convirtiera en un jaque mate de las negras.

Hermione empezó a perder toda esperanza.

Ginny encontró más fácil clavar sus ojos en los de Voldemort que en los de sus amigos. En ellos encontró el desbarrancadero que era su alma y trató de imitar ese agujero, sentirse reflejo de aquella sombra. Voldemort la miraba con una media sonrisa rompiéndole la cara. La luz de la luna iluminaba la tibia tez blanca de la pelirroja, cuyo cabello caía sanguinolento sobre sus hombros y espalda, pero también iluminaba la piel de reptil mudable de Voldemort, mostrando así dos caras opuestas: la bella y la bestia.

-Llegó el momento, Samantha.- dijo Voldemort con una voz peligrosa. – O debería decir, mejor, Ginevra.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelto y su pecho se hinchó, como si se hubiera llenado de aire que no pudo dejar salir. Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil, como una piedra, pero en sus ojos el desierto había desaparecido para dar paso al miedo.

Voldemort jamás dejó de sonreír.

-¿En verdad, Ginevra Weasley, creíste que podías engañarme?- preguntó Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor de la pelirroja. Ginny se mantenía estática, pero cada una de sus extremidades había comenzado a temblar. – Tú, una bruja común, sin grandes habilidades, ¿en verdad lo creíste?- Voldemort rió muy cerca de la oreja de Ginny. – Tu ingenuidad, despierta cierta ternura en mí.

Los mortífagos rieron sonoramente. Draco estaba confundido, al igual que todos los demás. Él había visto a Ginny antes, en la guarida de Voldemort, ¿es que acaso había estado fingiendo ser Samantha? La situación se volvía cada vez más desfavorable.

Harry, Ron, George y Fred, del otro lado, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Era acaso posible que Ginny hubiese estado fingiendo todo aquel tiempo ser aquella hechicera? El moreno clavó sus ojos verdes, incrédulo, en la figura de la pelirroja; él la había visto aquella noche en la que Bellatrix y Fenrir se la llevaron, la vio usar poderes del bosque. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerlo si nunca fue Samantha en realidad? ¿Cómo logró engañarlo a él, que la conocía tan a fondo? La estupefacción lo mareó y por unos segundos olvidó la situación de la revolución de las bestias; de repente, lo único que importaba era que Ginny seguía siendo ella, y que no estaba poseída.

La pelirroja miró con odio a Voldemort mientras que sus ojos chocolate se llenaban de lágrimas de desprecio. Voldemort desdibujó su sonrisa cínica.

-Seguramente te estás preguntando por qué fingí creerte todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Voldemort en tono frío e insensible. – La respuesta es simple: porque necesito a la hechicera que has logrado encarcelar en tu insignificante cuerpo. Por eso. Me interesa lo que te empeñas en guardar en tu interior, Ginevra Weasley. Me convenía tenerte conmigo, asegurada, hasta el día de hoy. Ahora, sacar a Samantha no será nada complicado. Unos cuantos crucios bastarán para ablandar tu voluntariosa conciencia y debilitarte lo suficiente como para que Samantha despierte al fin.

Ginny se mantuvo firme, pero su rostro ya no fingía ser quien no era. Sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas, por la ira, por el odio y el asco hacia aquel monstruo con el que había tenido que convivir durante meses.

Voldemort se acercó a ella de frente.

-¿Por qué fingiste ser Samantha? ¿Para evitar los crucios que tarde o temprano llegarían? ¿para estar infiltrada entre mortífagos y averiguar datos que podrían serles útiles a tus amigos? Dime, ¿rindió frutos todo tu esfuerzo?

Lo que sucedió entonces, fue algo que impactó a todos los presentes y forzó a los mortífagos a sacar sus varitas: Ginny le escupió a Voldemort en el rostro. La saliva le cayó en el pómulo izquierdo y fue resbalando a lo largo de su cara de serpiente. Voldemort cerró los ojos ante el impacto y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, segundos que bastaron para movilizar a sus seguidores y hacerlos sacar sus varitas. Los mortífagos apuntaban a Ginny pero ella no se inmutó. Aquellos mortíos que se encontraban cerca de ella la tomaron por el cabello y el cuello y la lanzaron al suelo como si fuera un despojo. Lentamente, Voldemort se limpió la mejilla, y cuando abrió los párpados, sus ojos se habían ennegrecido de tal forma que todos creyeron sería el final de Ginevra Weasley.

Sin embargo, aún necesitaba a Samantha.

Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y enfrentarse a Voldemort para proteger a Ginny, pero sintió la mano de Luna aferrada en su muñeca, y la escuchó susurrarle:

-Harry, no. Espera.- le dijo la rubia con tal firmeza que el moreno se sorprendió. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía obedecer a Luna. Quizás era la forma en la que se lo había dicho, como previniéndolo; como si ella supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar y estuviera frenándolo antes de que cometiera un gran error.

Desde el otro lado del claro, Draco vio cómo Luna detuvo a Harry y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. No tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer si se enfrentaba en ese momento a Voldemort. Sin la varita de sauco y con el ejército de mortífagos en pie, el moreno sin duda moriría y todos los demás seguirían el mismo destino uno a uno si se atrevía a lanzarse al vacío por intentar salvar a Ginny. A pesar de que quedarse quieto era lo correcto en aquella situación, Draco entendió la desesperación de Harry: si en lugar de Ginny fuera Hermione la que estuviera en el centro del claro, siendo apuntada por cientos de mortífagos y amenazada por Voldemort, él también habría intentado intervenir y probablemente nadie hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo. Incluso ahora, en aquel claro rodeado de mortífagos y bestias, se sentía más expuesto que nunca porque Hermione estaba a su lado y corría peligro.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

Ginny se apoyó con dificultad en ambas manos para intentar levantarse de la tierra, pero entonces se chocó de frente con los ojos abiertos de Voldemort y resbaló al suelo. La mirada del mago era oscura y rabiosa, maléfica, llena de desprecio y odio y sangre. La pelirroja sintió aquel peso como una puñalada y a pesar de su naturaleza valiente y fuerte se vio presa de un pánico que se hizo visible en sus pupilas.

Voldemort sacó su varita y con lentitud y elegancia dirigió la punta hacia Ginny, luego giró su cabeza hacia Harry y le sonrió tétricamente.

-Te dije que esta era la mejor parte, Harry. – le dijo al moreno con deleite mientras sus ojos se vaciaban por completo. – ¡Cru..!

Ginny se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero el hechizo nunca llegó. El crucio no fue completamente pronunciado; la voz de Voldemort se quedó suspendida en el aire. Lentamente, temblorosa, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio a unos metros tras de ella una figura alargada, de túnica azul, y con asombro reconoció al mago.

Voldemort bajó su varita con la mirada clavada en el nuevo intruso. Pronto su rostro volvió a adoptar la sonrisa sarcástica y lóbrega de siempre.

- Bienvenido, Albus.

**4.-**

Blaise entró a la mansión furioso y sin mirar a Pansy empezó a dar vueltas por la sala como una bestia enjaulada. La morena no tuvo que preguntar: estaba segura de que Jack se había negado a cualquier petición por parte de Blaise y había decidido quedarse afuera. Pansy estaba preocupada y conocía lo suficientemente bien al moreno como para saber que su enojo se debía más que a la terquedad de Jack, a la preocupación que él también sentía. Si los mortífagos entraban, el primero en perecer sería Jack, y ni ella ni Blaise podrían soportarlo. Fuera como fuera la situación en la que estaban, eran como hermanos y eso no se podía borrar tan fácilmente, aunque Jack insistiese en intentarlo.

Pansy se humedeció los labios.

- Tal vez si voy yo a hablar con él…

Blaise la miró con incredulidad.

- Claro, Pansy; eso funcionará perfectamente.- le dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que si no me hizo caso a mí, te escuchará a ti? Está ciego, no ve más allá de sus propias narices.

- Está dolido.- dijo Pansy con firmeza, defendiéndolo. – Es entendible.

- Olvidé que tú siempre lo entiendes todo, ¿verdad Princesa?- dijo Blaise lanzando veneno.

La moreno guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, dolida por la actitud violenta de Blaise. El moreno se arrepintió automáticamente de sus palabras y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro hacia atrás, suspirando.

- Perdóname, Pansy.- le dijo en voz baja. – Es solo que no sé qué hacer con Jack.

Pansy asintió, comprensiva.

- Lo sé.- dijo casi en un murmullo. – Yo también quiero que entre.

En ese momento Malina bajó por las escaleras con gran velocidad. Tanto Pansy como Blaise fijaron sus ojos en ella; estaba agitada, pero a la vez parecía serena a pesar de la situación crítica en la que se encontraban.

- Cerré todas las ventanas con encantamientos. Les toca a ustedes las ventanas de aquí abajo y la puerta principal.- dijo Malina mientras se apresuraba a la cocina. – Yo me quedaré resguardando a los enfermos, ustedes deberían resguardar la puerta de Judith.

- Hay un problema.- dijo Pansy. – Jack se resiste a entrar; no podemos cerrar la puerta principal si él no está aquí adentro.

Malina detuvo su camino hacia la cocina y se volteó a verlos con algo de fastidio en su rostro.

- ¿Y?- les dijo con intensidad. - ¿No son mortífagos todos ustedes? ¿No son ustedes los que rompen las reglas y forzan a las personas a hacer cosas que no les gusta hacer? ¡Pues ahora es el momento de forzar a alguien! ¡Así que vayan y arrástrenlo si es necesario! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son dos contra uno!

Tras esto, Malina retomó su camino a zancadas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Todavía no podía creer que Pansy y Blaise consideraran un problema el que Jack no quisiera entrar. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta del riesgo que estaban corriendo todos? Malina confió en que sus palabras los hicieran entrar en razón y pensaba en esto cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a la habitación de los enfermos. Sin embargo, ni bien se asomó y tuvo que detenerse bruscamente. La figura de Dante permanecía cercana a la puerta y sus ojos turquesas centelleaban mientras miraba al interior de la sala de enfermos. La aparición de Malina lo sacó de su meticulosa observación, y vio que la elfa parecía disgustada. Malina caminó con fuerza hacia él y cerró la puerta de la habitación de forma veloz, quedando frente a frente con el vampiro. Dante levantó una ceja y la miró con frialdad.

- Tranquila, no voy a lastimarlos.- dijo él en un tono ofendido.

- Prefiero que no tengas la tentación.- dijo Malina sagazmente y mirándolo de forma amenazadora. – Porque si los tocas, me obligarías a hacerte pagar por ello.

Dante esbozó una media sonrisa en la que se vio un tinte de resentimiento.

- Nunca confiarás totalmente en mí.- aseveró el vampiro con humor fingido.

- Confío en ti.- dijo Malina, manteniendo su temple. – Confío en tu amor; pero no en tu naturaleza. Sé que eres capaz de hacerte daño antes que de lastimarme, pero yo soy la excepción en tu menú.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Dante, acercándose a ella y respirando cerca de su oreja. El aroma de la elfa lo mareó durante algunos segundos y aceleró los latidos de su corazón. – Puedes estar tranquila con respecto a tus protegidos; no me gusta la sangre de enfermos.

La cercanía del vampiro disparó el pecho de Malina y sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, y también un escalofrío de placer en el lóbulo de su oreja, donde el aliento de Dante se anidaba después de soltar cada palabra. Respiró ese olor a sangre seca que despedía el cuerpo del vampiro, ese olor algo metálico, algo salobre, que tanto la seducía.

Entonces Dante se alejó. Sus ojos turquesas se clavaron en los grises de la Malfoy.

- Quiero que sepas que si los mortífagos logran derrumbar la muralla, voy a sacarte de aquí, así sea contra tu voluntad.

Malina lo miró, temerosa de que cumpliera su palabra.

- No puedes hacerme eso, Dante. Yo no puedo irme y dejar a Pansy, a Jack, a Blaise y a los enfermos…

- Lo siento por ellos, en verdad.- dijo Dante con insensibilidad. – Sabes muy bien que estoy hablando en serio. Si ellos penetran la fortaleza, te sacaré de aquí a la fuerza.

- ¿Es que no te importa para nada las vidas de estas personas?- preguntó Malina, dolida.

- Me importan.- dijo Dante. – He estado luchando contigo por ellas todo este año; pero no me son indispensables. Tú, en cambio; no permitiré jamás que te lastimen. Solo puedo salvar a una persona. Desearía poder salvar a más, lo sabes.

Malina guardó silencio porque sabía bien que hablar sería una pérdida de tiempo. Vio a Dante caminar por el pasillo y desaparecer quién sabe a dónde y sintió miedo; miedo por todas los mestizos que estaban en la habitación contigua, miedo por Pansy, Jack y Blaise y Judith, miedo por todos menos por ella.

- Por Merlín, ¿En dónde están los elfos oscuros? ¿Dónde?

**5.-**

Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver a Dumbledore caminando hacia el centro del claro y luego deteniéndose a unos metros de Voldemort. Draco parecía igual de asombrado que ella, pero sobre todo, estaba confundido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué demonios hacía Dumbledore allí?

Del otro lado, Harry, Ron, George y Fred estaban anonadados. Sus bocas, semiabiertas, a duras penas conseguían mantenerse en su sitio. Gabrielle los miraba intentando leer en sus rostros alguna respuesta a sus preguntas; ella no tenía idea de quién podría ser aquel hombre, pero sin duda debía ser alguien importante para que todos hubiesen reaccionado de aquella forma. Por otro lado, Luna permanecía serena y poco sorprendida de la aparición de Dumbledore. Sus ojos azules miraban hacia abajo con tristeza y temor, mientras que se apretaba una mano con la otra.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Bellatrix furiosa con sus ojos demenciales clavados en Dumbledore, pero se vio forzada a contener su ira cuando la mano de Voldemort se elevó en el aire en un gesto silenciador.

Los mortífagos permanecieron quietos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore; su voz era severa y profunda, pero a la vez calmada, como si estuviera teniendo una charla de sobremesa.

-Así que después de tanto tiempo escondido, haciéndote pasar por muerto y tratando de complotar inútilmente en mi contra, has decidido presentarte.- agregó Voldemort con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios resecos. – ¿No me digas que vienes a batirte a duelo conmigo para intentar detenerme?

Los mortífagos rieron en carcajadas guturales, pero Dumbledore mantuvo su semblante recto y sereno. Desde allí, a contraluz con la pálida luminiscencia de la luna, Hermione creyó que una aureola blanca irradiaba sobre la cabeza del ex director de Hogwarts. En silencio, la castaña intentaba comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y a la vez idear algún estratagema que pudiera colocar las cosas en su sitio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No, te equivocas, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore. Su voz era la de un anciano. – Los años para mí han sido demasiados. Una vez pude haberte detenido; pero ahora sé bien que no soy más que un mago viejo y en un duelo contra ti me agotaría pronto.

Ginny continuaba en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada y su vestido negro se mantenía esparcido por la tierra. Sus ojos chocolates estaban dentro de los de Dumbledore y tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de que él no la miraba, su atención estaba también sobre ella y sobre todos los presentes, como si fuese un camaleón.

-Me alegro de que conserves tu lado realista, Albus.- dijo Voldemort, y luego lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Se puede saber, entonces, a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Harry y los demás estaban muy pendientes de la conversación, pero además, trataban de permanecer igual de quietos como estaban Hermione y Draco al otro lado; cualquier movimiento brusco, por más inocente que fuera, podría provocar que los mortífagos los atacaran o atacaran a Ginny, la más expuesta en aquel momento a la furia de los mortíos y de Voldemort. El moreno aún no entendía cómo ella se había atrevido a escupirle, ¿cómo había cometido semejante imprudencia? Pero así era Ginny: valiente e impulsiva. Era lo que tanto amaba de ella.

-Vine porque, aunque no pretendo pelear, lamento decirte que aún así intentaré estropear tus planes.- dijo Dumbledore con calma. Sus ojos celestes estaban firmes y miraban directo a los de Voldemort. – Tengo otros métodos.

-Como siempre intentarás defender a los débiles, ¿no es así?- dijo Voldemort con burla y odio en su mirada. – Prefieres, como tantos otros magos ineptos, poner las manos en el fuego por mestizos y muggles. Por magos como tú es que vivimos como lo hacemos, escondidos.

-No pierdas el tiempo levantando un discurso falso conmigo, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore. – Sé muy bien que te importa poco el mundo mágico o las bestias de este bosque. Todo se trata de tus ansias de poder y muerte.

Las bestias se mantuvieron en sus lugares y escuchaban con atención la conversación entre los dos magos. Hermione miró a sus amigos al otro lado del claro; Harry, Ron, Luna, George, Fred y Gabrielle…¿Es que acaso morirían todos aquella noche? ¿Podría, después de todo, el mal ser indestructible? Hermione sabía que el mundo era un lugar cruel –lo había experimentado en carne propia-, sabía que muchas veces la maldad y la muerte triunfaban; pero aún así ella deseaba con toda su alma que aquella vez no fuese así, que al menos por aquella única ocasión las muertes no se dieran…que ganara el bien. Sin embargo, ellos no eran más que unos jóvenes intentando luchar contra fuerzas doblemente más poderosas; debían haber adivinado que todo acabaría en desastre.

-Oh Albus, Albus, Albus.- dijo Voldemort moviendo su mano en el aire con elegancia. – Estás empezando a aburrir a mis invitados. Te recomiendo que te acomodes en una esquina si quieres ser parte de la ceremonia, o que de una vez hagas tu inútil intento por detenerme para acabar por fin con todo esto.

Harry miraba a Dumbledore intensamente con las manos cerradas en puños, deseando que el mago tuviera una solución para aquel callejón sin salida. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo duro, como madera, introduciéndose en el bolsillo de su túnica. Volteó y vio a Luna muy cerca de él y fingiendo mirar hacia el frente.

-Cuida de ella como yo la he cuidado para ti todo este tiempo.- dijo la rubia en voz muy baja.

Harry no podía correr el riesgo de que lo vieran llevarse la mano al bolsillo, pues seguramente los atacarían y todo sería un fiasco. Con el brazo colgándole a los lados de la túnica, rozó el sector del bolsillo intentando identificar la forma de aquello que Luna le había dado. Pronto, junto a su varita, sintió otra; pero era más pesada y voluminosa. La confusión inundó su mente.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-En mi destino no está ser tu asesino, Tom, pero sí el ayudar a quien debe matarte.- dijo Dumbledore con serenidad. – Por eso, cuando supe de tus planes con Tirania y las bestias, me embarqué en una investigación profunda en cuanto a la historia de este bosque. Quería saberlo todo, y créeme, encontré maravillas. Muchos han olvidado que antes del sacrificio que realizó Samantha 300 años atrás, Tirania era conocido como el bosque blanco; era un lugar santificado por sacerdotisas y en donde las almas eran purificadas. Seguro las bestias deben recordarlo, pues en ese entonces no tenían que batallar con la hostilidad del bosque; todo era paz, y cada bestia podía vivir sin temor de que su territorio fuera invadido.

-Lamentablemente…-agregó Voldemort. – Sucedió lo que sucedió. No nos des clases de historia, Albus.

-Quiero llegar a un punto, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza, y continuó. – Como dije, estuve investigando; quería encontrar una solución, algo que me diera la seguridad completa de que la revolución de las bestias no se daría jamás; de que nunca lograrías unificar a las bestias a tu favor.

Voldemort lanzó una carcajada monstruosa.

-Veo que tus investigaciones no te sirvieron para nada.- dijo con sorna.

Dumbledore esbozó una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Oh no, Tom, dio frutos exquisitos.

Todos parecieron conturbarse ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Algunas bestias rugieron, como interesadas y excitadas por la revelación que parecía estar a punto de darse; los mortífagos, en cambio, refunfuñaron ofendidos por la altivez del mago quien se atrevía a desafiar a su Lord. Harry y los demás se estremecieron, menos Luna, quien mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, silente, mientras que Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas, aturdidos, en un momento de aparente complicidad que les hizo olvidar todas sus diferencias. La castaña sintió un fuego fatuo en su pecho.

La esperanza comenzaba a renacer de las cenizas, como un ave fénix.

Voldemort borró todo el sarcasmo venenoso de su rostro y mostró su verdadera cara, una maléfica e inhumana, pintada por la rabia.

-¡Infeliz!- soltó con ira contenida. - ¿Vas a hablar de una vez o pretendes seguir haciéndome perder tiempo valioso?

Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos de sus manos unos con otros.

-En mis investigaciones surgió ante mí una duda categórica, importante, que no conseguía tener respuesta. ¿Cuál fue el mecanismo interno del sacrificio que hizo Samantha? ¿Cómo logró infectar a un bosque santificado? ¿Cómo pudo la sangre de 2500 niños monjes y niñas sacerdotisas, niños puros, ensuciar al bosque, mancharlo de magia oscura y convertirlo en una sanguijuela? ¿Cómo pudo del bien, surgir tanto mal? El bosque, Tirania, había estado bendecido durante siglos por un conjuro sacerdotal, ¿cómo pudo la sangre de inocentes romper con él?...Fue entonces cuando entendí por qué escogió una muerte tan brutal para esos 2500 niños; Samantha los desangró y los colgó de las gruesas ramas de los árboles aquí, en el corazón de Tirania…y su muerte fue horrible, lenta, dolorosa…y el dolor y el resentimiento por tan terrible destino que los niños empezaron a sentir mientras morían infectó su sangre…sangre impura, manchada por sensaciones negativas que penetró la tierra del corazón de Tirania…este mismo lugar en el que estamos parados…

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y supo que no fue la única en sentirlo, pues todos parecían perturbados por la historia. Entonces, unas risas infantiles sonaron, muy cercanas, y las bestias se pusieron nerviosas; incluso Voldemort pareció perder su apacibilidad y clavó sus ojos violentos en los de Dumbledore.

-¡Conocemos bien esa historia!

-No he terminado.- continuó Dumbledore, elevando su voz con firmeza. – Supe entonces que Tirania, al beber la sangre infectada, también se infectó; los árboles de tronco torcido se tragaron los cadáveres de los niños, y sus almas, infectadas por el dolor y la crueldad del asesinato del que fueron víctimas, se quedaron aquí, fortaleciendo la hostilidad de Tirania. Los lirios blancos que poblaban este claro en el que permanecemos de pie, se tornaron rojos por la sangre, y murieron. El conjuro sacerdotal se rompió, y desde entonces ninguna sacerdotisa ni monje de la orden blanca ha podido poner un solo pie en Tirania; por eso el bosque no pudo volver a ser purificado….Pero no solo una sacerdotisa o un monje, pueden purificar lo impuro, Tom. Me enfrasqué en una investigación aún más profunda mientras tú te acomodabas en Tirania. ¿Sabías que hay magia antigua que puede ser fácilmente utilizada por magos como nosotros, contemporáneos, e incluso por jóvenes? Se tiene la creencia de que la magia ancestral es muy complicada, y es verdad; algunos hechizos son tan complejos que ni yo mismo podría realizarlos. Sin embargo, existen otros bastante sencillos e increíblemente poderosos.

-¡Mi Lord! ¡Déjeme acabar con él y cerrarle la boca para siempre!- gritó Bellatrix, fuera de sí.

Voldemort levantó la mano en el aire, furioso, callándola y luego volvió a concentrarse en Dumbledore.

-Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia.- le dijo con voz de reptil.

-Ya casi termino, Tom, ya casi.- dijo Dumbledore. – Con tantas investigaciones no me resultó difícil llegar a la conclusión de que la fuerza del bosque, su hostilidad, toda su monstruosidad y maldad reside en los espíritus de esos 2500 niños, en esas almas oscurecidas, ennegrecidas, que aún habitan el bosque. Por eso las ilusiones, los espejismos, los peligros de Tirania tienen forma de historias infantiles, todas provienen de la memoria de los niños asesinados. Ellos juegan con nosotros y con las bestias que habitan este lugar; juegan y se alimentan de la sangre, del miedo; se vengan constantemente de lo que tuvieron que sufrir.

"_1…2…3…juguemos en el bosque…"_

La voz infantil se esparció por todo el claro, seguida por risas que erizaron los vellos de todos los presentes. Las bestias rugieron y se exaltaron y los mortífagos extendieron sus varitas hacia los árboles, hacia la invisibilidad del peligro. Hermione sintió el corazón en la boca; ya se había enfrentado una vez a la furia de Tirania, ya había tenido un encuentro terrible con los niños del bosque y no deseaba volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Voldemort parecía furioso y confundido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó despectivamente, casi escupiendo al aire mientras miraba a las copas de los árboles y el enramado que como garras cubría la visión total del cielo.

-Fue evidente para mí que la única forma de regresar a Tirania a su estado natural era purificando esas almas, esas 2500 almas que manipulaban el bosque. – continuó Dumbledore - La pregunta era, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo purificar 2500 almas sin ayuda de una sacerdotisa ni la de un monje? Sabemos bien, por la historia misma, que desde el sacrificio de Samantha la tierra del bosque levantó un conjuro contra los monjes y las sacerdotisas de modo que ninguno pudiera entrar. Con el paso de los años ese conjuro se volvió inquebrantable. Era evidente que no podía recurrir a ellos para la purificación de esos niños, niños cuya fortaleza se encuentra aquí, en este claro, en el corazón de Tirania…donde fueron asesinados.

-¡Tú mismo lo confiesas!- gritó Bellatrix, fuera de sí. - ¡Tus intentos han sido inútiles!

-Te equivocas, Bellatrix.- dijo Dumbledore elevando el tono de su voz. – Encontré la forma de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Voldemort se oscurecieron y su rostro se transformó en una mueca maligna mientras daba dos pasos hacia adelante, olvidándose de Ginny y centrando toda su atención en Dumbledore, quien no pareció conturbarse por el terrible semblante de su rival.

-Tom, la solución a todo…la única capaz de volver a Tirania a la normalidad ha estado deambulando por el bosque, bajo tus narices, sin que lo supieras.- dijo Dumbledore, y sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort ni un segundo, extendió su mano en dirección a Harry y los demás. – Acércate, Luna.

Ron sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando vio a Luna alejarse del grupo y caminar, lenta y trémula, hacia donde Dumbledore estaba. La rubia mantenía la mirada clavada en la tierra, mas su mentón estaba alto, digno, y jamás lo bajó. Las bestias empezaron a gruñir agresivamente al verla; sus pieles se erizaron, sus sentidos comenzaron a olfatear la presencia de algo desconocido y poderoso, y eso los puso en guardia.

Cuando Luna se detuvo al lado de Dumbledore, elevó la mirada de forma pausada hacia el ex director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore le sonrió tibiamente. La rubia tenía sus ojos inundados por lágrimas de temor, pero en ellos también había valentía y resolución.

-Ella, Tom, es mi arma.- dijo Dumbledore sin despegar los ojos de los de Luna.

Y tal vez por eso no previó que lo estaba a punto de pasar.

_-¡Avada Kedravra!_- exclamó Voldemort, y un rayo verde cayó sobre el cuerpo de Luna.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Ron a punto de correr hacia la rubia, pero lo detuvo el asombro.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

El rayo verde, mortal, venenoso de Voldemort, cayó directo en el pecho de Luna pero ella seguía de pie, intacta, con el mismo color rosa de su piel y la luz de la vida en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se llevó la mano al pecho en donde había caído el hechizo mortal y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. En cuestión de segundos el rayo verde salió expulsado por su espalda y cayó contra uno de los licántropos, dejándolo muerto sobre la tierra.

El silencio inundó el lugar; ni siquiera las bestias pudieron reaccionar de otra manera que manteniéndose como estatuas.

-No puedes matarla, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore. – Nadie puede.

-No puede ser…- dijo Voldemort y su rostro se arrugó, marcado por la confusión y el temor.

-¡Es imposible!- gritó Bellatrix. - _¡Avada Kedravra!_

Los mortífagos la siguieron al unísono:

_-¡Avada Kedravra!_

_-¡Avada Kedravra!_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y cada hechizo cayó sobre la rubia, haciéndola tambalear por la fuerza de los golpes mágicos contra su cuerpo. Luna cayó al suelo, arrodillada, y su cuerpo entero pareció convulsionar cuando expulsó involuntariamente los rayos mortales por doquier. Harry, George, Fred, Gabrielle y Ron se lanzaron al piso para evitar ser golpeados por uno de ellos; lo mismo hicieron los mortífagos y las bestias. Draco, quien tenía reacciones veloces, se lanzó sobre Hermione y la llevó al suelo antes que nadie.

Los únicos que permanecieron de pie mientras los rayos se disparaban fueron Voldemort y Dumbledore, como si no le temieran a la muerte.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, Luna se mantuvo apoyada sobre la tierra con ambas manos clavadas en el suelo. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba; permanecía rígido, sólido, como un pedazo de mármol. Las bestias parecieron reaccionar, especialmente el clan de los licántropos, quien había perdido a uno de los suyos. Rugiendo, se abalanzaron hacia el centro del bosque, directo a Luna.

Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para defenderla; Ron también, pero no fue necesario tomar medidas de emergencia. La tierra comenzó a temblar de forma brutal y se resquebrajó justo frente a los licántropos, abriendo un abismo por el que algunas bestias cayeron. Las risas de los niños se escucharon más fuertes que nunca.

Voldemort tenía su mirada clavada en la rubia.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó con rabia.

Pero fue Dumbledore el que respondió:

-No debiste haberla herido, Tom.- dijo Dumbledore.

Ron, desde el suelo, levantó la mirada y vio cómo Luna sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia sus muñecas.

_-Diffindo_.

Tan pronto pronunció el hechizo, sus muñecas se abrieron y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ellas hacia la tierra.

La primera gota silenció al bosque.

Todos sintieron cómo de repente la quietud, similar a la mortandad, anunciaba la tormenta.

La segunda, hizo temblar la tierra.

Voldemort se tambaleó pero no perdió del todo la estabilidad.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Lo siento, Tom; acabas de perder.

Y entonces, un enorme vendaval azotó el claro y Luna se elevó en el aire de forma brusca y violenta, quedando suspendida a unos metros de altura, con ambos brazos extendidos y el rostro hacia el cielo. Su cabello rubio volaba, despeinado por el viento, mientras que la sangre continuaba cayendo a la tierra, pero algunas las gotas rojas y espesas se suspendían también en el aire y flotaban como si danzaran en el viento, y lentamente se dirigían a los árboles y manchaban los troncos y las hojas.

Hermione se sostenía a la tierra mientras que la fuerza del viento le golpeaba en el rostro y hacía que su kimono bailara en el aire. Lo mismo hacían todos, intentando ver hacia el centro del claro a pesar del huracán. En él, veían a Dumbledore, de pie, frente a Voldemort, sólido sobre la tierra, y a Luna suspendida en el aire y su sangre manchándolo todo.

-¡Luna!- gritó Ron, intentando arrastrarse hacia el centro del claro, pero el viento no se lo permitía.

Los esclavos mestizos encadenados gritaban y se sostenían como podían unos a otros. Las bestias se inclinaron como en reverencia hacia Luna, entendiendo por fin de quién se trataba.

Dumbledore gritó por encima del caos:

-¡La única forma de purificar aquellas 2500 almas era introduciendo a Tirania un alma tan pura como la de una sacerdotisa! ¡No era necesario que fuese una, sino que tuviese su espíritu! ¡Una persona que no albergara en su interior ni odio, ni rencor, ni resentimiento, ni envidia, ni venganza, ni miedo! ¡Por supuesto, aquello era difícil! ¡Tardé meses en encontrar a la indicada, porque todos los seres humanos guardamos algo de maldad en nuestro interior! ¡Harry albergaba venganza! ¡Los Weasleys resentimientos y rencores! ¡Ginevra Weasley miedos! ¡Todos en quienes confiaba para la tarea guardaban algún sentimiento negativo que les impedía convertirse en el cuerpo purificador! ¡Estuve a punto de perder toda esperanza hasta que Severus encontró a la señorita Lovegood! ¡Tataranieta de una sacerdotisa y un monje! ¡¿Puedes creer, Tom, que la señorita Lovegood no guardaba ni un solo sentimiento oscuro en su interior? ¡Aquello no era normal, por supuesto! ¡Investigamos su linaje y encontramos el poder de su descendencia, poder que aún se albergaba en su sangre! ¡Lo único que tuve que hacer fue conseguir una sacerdotisa ceremonial que bendijera a Luna Lovegood!

Ron recordó, desde el suelo, la noche en la que Luna regresó del ministerio débil y agotada. Ese día debió haberse encontrado con Dumbledore, ese día debió haber tenido lugar la ceremonia de bendición sacerdotal. Sí, aún lo recordaba; ella había llegado pálida y exhausta. Sin embargo, al día siguiente estuvo completamente revitalizada y algo nuevo, como un aura extraña de pureza e inocencia la envolvía.

Luna, suspendida en el aire, gritó con fuerza y un aura blanca y brillante la rodeó como un rayo luminiscente.

Dumbledore continuó, gritando para hacerse escuchar, mientras que su túnica y su cabello blanco se sacudían incesantes.

-¡Después de la bendición el resto era sencillo! ¡La señorita Lovegood pudo ingresar a Tirania sin problemas porque técnicamente, no es una sacerdotisa! ¡Los poderes que se despertaron con la ceremonia de bendición en ella se fueron fortaleciendo día a día, proporcionándole una sensibilidad mayor hacia el entorno, una sensibilidad mayor en cuanto a los sucesos del bosque! ¡Los niños, al principio, no pudieron identificar de qué se trataba, pero a medida que el poder en la sangre de Luna crecía nutriéndose de la pureza en sus sentimientos, el bosque sintió el poder sacerdotal en ella…y los niños reaccionaron de forma violenta, volviendo al bosque más hostil! ¡Las bestias lo entendieron también, supieron que había una sacerdotisa en Tirania y quisieron eliminarla, yo preví que eso sucedería, pero estaba seguro de que para entonces los poderes de Luna serían tan fuertes como para alejar a las bestias! ¡Y así fue! ¡No conté con que incluso las almas de los niños la protegerían! ¡Esos niños anhelaban ser purificados!

Voldemort soltó un grito iracundo, del fondo de su alma corroída.

-¡Ningún tipo de sacerdotisa sobrevive a un Aveda Kadevra!- gritó, rabioso, mientras su túnica negra volaba en la dirección que soplaba el viento.

-¡¿Aún no lo entiendes, Tom?- dijo Dumbledore. - ¡Los niños la quisieron! ¡Los niños quisieron ser purificados!

Entonces el rostro de Voldemort empalideció aún más.

-¡No!- gritó con ira.

-¡Sí, Tom! – gritó Dumbledore. - ¡Los niños están dentro de Luna Lovegood!

Hermione levantó la mirada, aún sostenida entre los brazos de Draco, y vio a su amiga en el aire.

-Luna…- susurró de forma inaudible.

Entonces, la rubia gritó más fuerte que nunca.

Y lo que sucedió dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Decenas de espectros infantiles comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Luna disparados por el aire mientras ella continuaba desangrándose y gritando por el dolor. Los espectros eran brillantes, llenos de luz blanca y cálida, nada similares a los fantasmas de niños que habían visto con anterioridad. Se disparaban hacia afuera por el pecho, el abdomen, la espalda de Luna y no paraban de salir, al igual que la sangre. La rubia parecía encontrarse sumergida en un dolor insoportable y gritaba y lloraba mientras que lo rojo en ella iba nutriendo el corazón de Tirania.

Voldemort rugió.

-¡No es posible!- gritó rabioso.

-¡Lo es, lo es!- gritó Dumbledore. – ¡No conté con que eso sucedería! ¡El plan, desde el principio, fue que la señorita Lovegood purificara el bosque realizando el sacrificio más grande en las ordenes sacerdotales: el sacrificio de sangre! ¡Ella aceptó llegar hasta aquí, y derramar su sangre pura, sacerdotal, en el corazón de Tirania! ¡Eso sería suficiente para purificar el bosque y las almas de los niños! ¡Pero cuando ella llegó los niños la protegieron de los ataques porque querían ser bendecidos! ¡Querían ser purificados! ¡Ellos la han estado protegiendo todo este tiempo!

Ginny, aún en la tierra, había ido arrastrándose hacia los esclavos encadenados sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la discusión de Voldemort y Dumbledore y en los poderes de Luna como para verla. Una vez junto a los esclavos sacó su varita.

_-¡Relashio!_

Y las cadenas que mantenían atados a los mestizos se soltaron. Los esclavos aprovecharon la confusión y salieron corriendo al interior del bosque, sin importarles en lo absoluto la fuerza del vendaval.

La pelirroja respiró profundo. Sí, aún recordaba las palabras de Luna tiempo atrás, cuando se sentía más débil e incomprendida que nunca, cuando creía que Samantha la poseería sin lugar a dudas.

_-Escúchame; Samantha no puede ganarte. Ella está muerta, tú estás viva. Ella es la que necesita de ti, y no podrá contigo, al menos que tú se lo permitas.- dijo la rubia, y se acercó más a Ginny. – Te voy a demostrar que Samantha no está ganando sobre ti. Creo que es hora de que sepas mi secreto…Yo, también tengo dentro de mí a otras personas, las siento, y a veces confundo sus sentimientos con los míos…pero siempre soy yo quien los controla porque es mi cuerpo. Nunca debes olvidar que Samantha no puede poseerte al menos que tú se lo permitas…su cuerpo murió hace años…este es el tuyo._

_- No comprendo…¿quiénes están dentro de ti?_

_- Los niños…todos ellos._

Fue entonces cuando Ginny comprendió que su carga no era ni la mitad de la que llevaba Luna: la rubia anidaba las almas de 2500 niños que entraban y salían de ella constantemente, que se alimentaban de ella, y sin embargo, se conservaba dueña de sus acciones. Eso le dio fuerza para seguir en el momento más difícil. Se llevó la mano a la boca y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando escuchó, por boca de su amiga, que iba a sacrificarse para purificar el bosque. Luna estaba resuelta a hacerlo, segura de que era la única forma. La valentía de la rubia la dejó sorprendida, y a la vez, adolorida. No quería perder a su amiga, pero la entendía. Comprendía el sacrificio de Luna: ella misma lo hubiese hecho si el asunto hubiese estado en sus manos.

-¡Los esclavos! ¡Huyeron los sangre sucias!- gritó uno de los mortífagos, frenético, al percatarse de la huida masiva.

Los mortífagos no esperaron orden alguna de su Lord y salieron despedidos hacia el interior del bosque, furiosos, lanzando hechizos por doquier a pesar de la tormenta de viento. Ginny corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras ellos, internándose en Tirania, dispuesta a proteger a los mestizos inermes.

-¡Harry!- gritó la pelirroja en busca de ayuda justo antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

El moreno escuchó su grito y vio a lo lejos el cabello rojo desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

-¡Ginny!- gritó, fuera de sí, y corrió tras ella.

Voldemort clavó sus ojos cadavéricos en el cuerpo de Harry mientras éste desaparecía de vista.

-¡Regresa Potter! ¡Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace años! ¡Voy a matarte!- escupió, con furia, y luego miró de frente a Dumbledore. – ¡Podrás haber arruinado el sacrificio, pero aún tengo el poder de matar a tu protegido!

Y con un solo movimiento un manto negro lo cubrió de pies a cabeza y lo hizo volar con rapidez tras los pasos de Harry. Dumbledore miró a su alrededor: las bestias permanecían arrodilladas ante la grandeza de Luna y parecían no salir del trance. La tierra había comenzado a palpitar; era el corazón de Tirania que empezaba a bombear la sangre de Luna hacia todas las arterias del bosque.

-¡Los mestizos!- gritó Fred. - ¡No tienen varitas!

-¡Hay que salvarlos ahora!- gritó George.

De inmediato los gemelos y Gabrielle se internaron en el bosque con sus varitas en mano y luchando contra la tormenta de viento huracanado. Hermione se soltó bruscamente de Draco y corrió tras ellos: no podía permitir que los mortífagos asesinaran a más personas. El rubio intentó asirla de nuevo pero fue arrojado contra el tronco de un árbol por una rama suelta.

-¡Draco!- gritó Dumbledore con fuerza y severidad. - ¡Debes ir por Harry! ¡Olvídate de la señorita Granger! ¡Si Voldemort mata a Harry ella no tendrá ninguna posibilidad!

Draco se sostuvo la cabeza; la rama le había dado justo en la frente y ahora un hilo de sangre corría por su sien. Apretó las manos en puños cerrados y soltó una maldición enérgica: Dumbledore tenía razón, debía ir por Harry y convertirlo de inmediato en el dueño de la varita de sauco o Hermione estaría condenada al igual que todos los demás mestizos.

Y aquello él no podía permitirlo.

**6.-**

Jack casi se había quedado dormido sobre el césped cuando un estruendo más fuerte que los anteriores lo sorprendió y lo hizo sentarse, con los ojos verdes clavados en la muralla, cuyas inmensas piedras comenzaban a temblar unas al lado de otras, lanzando piedrecillas a la tierra. El castaño se arrastró con las manos lentamente hacia atrás, tan solo unos centímetros, y luego lo detuvo otro estruendo y las risas de los mortífagos mientras caía el primer bloque de la muralla. No sintió en lo absoluto a Pansy y a Blaise llamándolo desde la entrada, ni mucho menos los escuchó correr hacia él.

- _¡Incarcerous!-_ gritó Pansy.

Jack sintió cómo de repente gruesas cuerdas se ataban alrededor de su cuerpo y lo imposibilitaban por completo. Trató de alcanzar la varita en su bolsillo, pero la morena llegó a tiempo y se la arrebató.

- Rápido, no hay tiempo qué perder.- dijo Pansy a Blaise.

Un estruendo hizo que la tierra temblara y los tres miraron hacia el frente mientras que todas las rocas de la fortaleza Malfoy comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra como una lluvia de meteoritos.

- ¡Hay que entrar ahora!- gritó la morena, desesperada.

Blaise tomó a Jack y lo cargó sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un objeto liviano y no del cuerpo de un hombre de 19 años.

- ¡Corre!- gritó Blaise.

Pansy comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus largas y esbeltas piernas le permitían; Blaise, por su parte, fue más veloz a pesar de llevar a Jack a cuestas. Una vez que los tres estuvieron adentro, Blaise soltó a Jack bruscamente al suelo y él gritó por el dolor de la caída. Pansy cerró la puerta de la entrada y la apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Ayúdame, Blaise!- gritó la morena.

Juntos invocaron un encantamiento bloqueador que, no les cabía duda, tan solo retendría a los mortífagos durante algunos quince o veinte minutos.

Luego, vino el silencio.

Ya no se escuchaban más las piedras contra la tierra, pero tampoco las risas ni los estallidos de nuevos hechizos. Pansy y Blaise continuaban apuntado a la puerta sin saber muy bien por qué, como animales asustados y en guardia, dispuestos a saltar contra su atacante si se les presentaba la oportunidad, aunque este los superara en número.

- ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Blaise, alterado. - ¿Qué están esperando?

- No lo sé.- respondió Pansy. – Ya deberían estar intentando romper la puerta.

Jack se revolcó en el piso.

- No quiero interrumpir, pero, ¿podrían quitarme estas malditas cuerdas y devolverme mi bendita varita?- exigió el castaño, furioso.

Blaise lo observó con deleite.

- No lo sé, Spencer. Te ves bien así.- le dijo, resentido por las previas actitudes de Jack.

- ¡Basta, Blaise!- lo reprendió Pansy, luego se dirigió a Jack. – Voy a soltarte.

Blaise miró con escepticismo a la morena.

- ¿Y si intenta hacer otra estupidez?- inquirió. – Opino que es mejor tenerlo atado; es más manejable.

Jack dio un respingo.

- Si no te importa, Zabini, dadas las circunstancias les sirvo más desatado y con varita que atado e inútil.- argumentó el castaño, intentando controlar su furia. – Ahora, si no les importa: ¡quítenme las malditas cuerdas!

Pansy miró reprensivamente a Blaise y con un nuevo hechizo soltó las cuerdas que envolvían el cuerpo de Jack. El castaño se levantó de inmediato y tomó la varita que Pansy le extendía. Durante unos breves segundos los tres se miraron en silencio, pero pronto recobraron la postura pues la puerta comenzó a vibrar, al principio de forma débil, luego con una fuerza descomunal, como si quisiera ser destrozada por sus atacantes. Fue Jack el primero en decir:

- Subamos. Defenderemos la puerta de Judith hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pansy y Blaise asintieron y corrieron escaleras arriba con Jack. Ninguno de los tres parecía preparado para lo que se les avecinaba, para una muerte segura; pero no podían escapar, no podían dejar a la hermana de Draco y a Malina. Por dentro se derrumbaban de miedo, mas eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para ocultarlo y no hablar de ello en lo absoluto.

Tras ellos, sintieron las vibraciones de los golpes sólidos contra la puerta principal haciendo eco por toda la mansión.

Malina, desde la sala de enfermos, sintió la muralla derrumbándose y los mestizos temblaron en sus camas y empezaron a sollozar sin remedio. La elfa respiró profundamente y trató de serenar las emociones que fluían como un torrente por su cuerpo. Caminó, tranquila, hacia la puerta de la habitación y le colocó el pestillo aún sabiendo que no detendría ni a los mortífagos, ni a Dante, quien en cualquier momento aparecería para cumplir con su palabra. Malina no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pero en el reducido espacio que tuvo, tras una cascada de posibles soluciones solo una quedó en pie; solo una quedó firme como la única salida ante tales circunstancias.

Los mestizos estaban intranquilos, algunos lloraban, sobre todo los niños, pero no se movieron de sus camas y ni siquiera lo intentaron; sabían que estaban débiles y que no podrían huir a ninguna parte sin ser capturados de forma rápida. No les quedaba más que permanecer allí, acostados, confiando en aquella jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos grises que los había cuidado durante más de dos meses.

Malina apretó una mano contra la otra y volvió a respirar profundo; casi nadie notó que sus ojos se humedecieron, ni cómo sus piernas temblaban al caminar hacia el gabinete de medicinas. La elfa tomó un frasco de color verde y lo abrió para luego regar la fórmula dentro de una jarra de agua caliente. La mezcló lentamente y con cuidado mientras escuchaba los ecos de unos golpes contra la puerta principal.

- Quiero que todos me pongan atención ahora.- dijo Malina mientras servía el contenido de la jarra en pequeños vasos. – No pretendo engañarlos: los mortífagos ingresarán a la mansión en cualquier momento y, lamentablemente, quienes estamos aquí somos pocos para detenerlos…- la voz de Malina se quebró durante un instante, pero intentó recobrar la fuerza. A pesar de ello, el tono con el que hablaba era suave y cálido y dulce, el que siempre había empleado para dirigirse a los enfermos. - …hubiera, créanme, querido quedarme con ustedes hasta el final…pero no me lo van a permitir, y no soy más fuerte que la persona que quiere llevarme lejos. Nunca he estado con los de mi raza, así que mis poderes élficos son limitados, no he aprendido gran cosa. Tampoco puedo usar bien la magia, pues no soy una bruja. Como ven, no soy una excelente protectora, ni siquiera de mí misma. – en ese momento, Malina terminó de servir el contenido de la jarra en todos los vasos. – En cuanto esos mortífagos entren, vendrán hasta aquí y no los matarán inmediatamente…han estado esperando ingresar aquí durante días y lo que quieren es divertirse. Seguramente querrán hacerles daño, hacerlos sufrir antes de darles el golpe final. Y yo no puedo permitir eso. ¿Me entienden?

Los mestizos en las camas tenían sus ojos desolados, tiernos, como los de cachorros abandonados, heridos, muertos de frío en la esquina de una calle cualquiera clavados en la figura de Malina. Lágrimas corrían por sus rostros desnutridos y con cicatrices de guerra. Sí, empezaban a entender.

Malina apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas y el temblor de sus piernas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir:

- Este jugo que les voy a dar sabe a té y tiene un efecto relajante, casi sedante; les prometo que no habrá dolor. No sentirán nada. Será como si estuvieran por quedarse dormidos en una tibia noche de verano.- las lágrimas ya no pudieron mantenerse dentro de Malina. – Es la única salida que puedo ofrecerles…

Los mestizos guardaron silencio y todo vestigio de esperanza murió en sus ojos; una vez más, sus miradas fueron las mismas que las de cuando ella los vio en la sala de torturas, miradas que no esperaban ya nada mejor de la vida, nada que no fuera la muerte. Malina se sentía destruida, pero intentaba mantenerse en pie por ellos, para darles fuerzas en aquel momento tan difícil. Lo que ella sintiera no era importante: lo único que quería era al menos regalarles una muerte suave e indolora.

Con cautela fue entregándoles a cada uno un vaso, y ellos la fueron mirando con agradecimiento mientras bebían lo que ella les proporcionaba. Sabían que morirían, pero estaban inmensamente contentos de que no sería de la forma tan horrible como habían muerto varios mestizos en la sala de torturas; estaban contentos, no alegres ni felices, pero sí contentos, de que al menos alguien se había preocupado por ellos. Eso les recordaba que el mundo no era tan sucio, tan cruel, tan indiferente.

Malina tomó un banco y se sentó en el medio de la sala. Los vio relajarse con las cabezas sobre las almohadas y respirar con serenidad, como si estuviesen quedándose dormidos sobre sus verdaderos lechos, en sus hogares, con sus familias, después de un día largo de trabajo; como si el sol fuera a resplandecer al día siguiente para ellos, como si aquel ligero y cómodo cosquilleo que sentían en sus músculos fuera sueño y no la muerte que ella les había brindado en forma de té en aquellos vasos, como si lo que les esperara fueran sueños coloridos y no la negritud de la nada, la sombra que cubre a todos tras dejar de existir.

Malina permaneció firme, serena, durante todo el proceso; e incluso siguió así minutos después de que los mestizos dejaron de respirar y sobre las camas tan solo quedaron sus cuerpos con los pechos hundidos para siempre.

**7.-**

Dentro del bosque sólo se escuchaban gritos y estallidos y risas macabras; los mestizos esclavos corrían por doquier, esparciéndose por los sectores aledaños al corazón de Tirania mientras la tierra palpitaba, tragando la sangre de Luna. Los árboles parecían tener caras, las ramas se elevaban por los cielos como enormes garras que el viento huracanado sacudía entre crujidos toscos. Aquel viento producía un silbido agudo, como el lamento de un monstruo, y golpeaba los tímpanos de todos. Los mortífagos corrían como lobos cazando a sus presas, sus ciervos, y cada vez que se lograban darle a un mestizo saltaban con algarabía demencial mientras los gritos continuaban elevándose. Aún así, los mestizos también estaban dando guerra; a pesar de estar desarmados habían recurrido a otras estrategias como arrancar ramas de los árboles y golpear cuerpo a cuerpo a los mortífagos, por la espalda, antes de que lograran verlos; otros se las ingeniaron para burlarlos escondiéndose tras los árboles y lanzándoles piedras que, a veces, acertaban a la cabeza.

Hermione se abría paso entre aquella guerra, entre el fuego cruzado, con varita en mano y decidida a salvar a cuantos mestizos pudiera. No, no iba a permitir que más inocentes murieran, mucho menos las esclavas guerreras que ni siquiera podían recordar su pasado. Ella sabía lo terrible que era no recordar, y paradójicamente, también sabía lo difícil que era vivir con los recuerdos. Tenía su cabello castaño más desordenado que nunca por el viento cubriéndole un poco el rostro; su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía que detener a cuantos mortífagos pudiera y así iría proporcionándoles tiempo de escape a los mestizos.

_-¡Petrificus totalus!-_ gritó y de su varita salió un rayo que petrificó a un mortífago que se cruzó en su camino.

De inmediato vio a otro mortío a su derecha dispuesto a atacarla.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_- gritó el mortífago, pero Hermione esquivó el rayo.

_-¡Petrificus totalus!_- volvió a gritar la castaña, y el mortífago quedó inmovilizado.

Hermione continuó corriendo y no se percató cuando por tan solo unos metros de distancia se cruzó con Gabrielle, Fred y George.

El trío usaba hechizos un poco más agresivos que los empleados por Hermione; los gemelos hacían uso constante de _Bombarda_,causando explosiones y dejando inconscientes a grupos enteros de mortífagos, y Gabrielle del hechizo _Desmaius_, también dejando inconsciente a gran cantidad de enemigos. Los tres corrían con agilidad y eran bastante rápidos al defenderse.

Hasta que una risa grotesca y un golpe en la pierna forzó a Gabrielle a caer al suelo. Pronto sintió un dolor profundo en su pantorrilla, y notó que había sido herida por un hechizo que aunque no le había causado mayor daño, la había dejado imposibilitada de levantarse. Intentó arrastrarse por la tierra y ponerse de pie, pero su pierna no le respondía. Aterrada volteó hacia su contrincante: la sangre se le heló.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…mira qué otro lindo ratoncito he atrapado.- dijo Bellatrix mirando a la morena con un placer sádico reflejado en sus ojos. – Y pensar que creí solo me divertiría con éste.- dijo la bruja, halando el cabello de una niña mestiza de no más de siete años. – ¡Pero parece ser que tendré más diversión! A ti…te conozco, ¿cierto? ¡Oh, si! ¡Eres la esclava liberta! ¡La que Draco me hizo creer había muerto! ¡Cuántas delicias del destino!

Gabrielle, desde la tierra, miró a la pobre niña que Bellatrix tenía aprisionada por el cabello. La chiquilla temblaba espasmódicamente de miedo y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. A leguas se notaba lo desnutrida que estaba y tenía cicatrices de golpes por sus piernas, brazos y rostro.

-Suéltala, por favor, déjala.- pidió Gabrielle casi en una súplica mientras que sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. – Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ella déjala.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada brutal y luego llevó la varita al cuello de la niña. Gabrielle contuvo la respiración.

-¡Suelta a esa niña!- gritó una voz de no muy lejos.

La morena volteó hacia su derecha y vio a George y a Fred con sus varitas extendidas hacia Bellatrix; sí, los gemelos se habían percatado de su ausencia y habían ido en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, la mortía parecía no sentirse amenazada; de hecho, parecía gozar y entretenerse con la situación.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Hagamos un trato.- dijo Bellatrix sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – La vida de ustedes dos, cabezas de tomate, por la de esta niña. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Suéltala!- gritó George, furioso.

-¡Nada es gratis en esta vida! ¡Pido que lancen sus varitas a mis pies, o…!- y Bellatrix clavó la punta de la varita aún más en el mentón de la niña, sacándole un grito. - ¡…tendré que comerme este ratoncito!

Fred miró a George con desesperación.

-¡No podemos lanzarle nuestras varitas!- exclamó Fred.

-¡No tenemos opción!- gritó George.

Fred calló pues sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto; jamás podrían negarse y ver indolentes cómo moría aquella niña. Tenían que acceder, aunque supieran en el fondo que Bellatrix probablemente no cumpliría su palabra. ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba?

George fue el primero en lanzar la varita a la tierra a metros de distancia. Segundos después y tras un profundo suspiro, Fred lo siguió.

Bellatrix sonrió y lentamente soltó los cabellos de la niña.

-¿Ven qué fácil es todo cuando se negocia?- dijo la mortía con frialdad.

Gabrielle vio cómo la niña corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de las garras de la muerte en manos de Bellatrix. Por unos breves instantes creyó que en verdad la dejaría escapar; que en verdad las cosas saldrían, por primera vez, como debían ser. Toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando una sonrisa maligna y perversa se dibujó en el rostro de Bellatrix mientras se volteaba y apuntaba a lo lejos a la niña.

_-¡Fiendfyre!_- gritó la mortía.

Una bola de fuego salió veloz hasta transformarse en una pantera flameante que golpeó a la niña de espaldas y la prendió en fuego. La niña gritó ensordecedoramente de dolor y cayó al suelo, rodando e intentando liberarse del dolor, de las llamas y de la muerte. El fuego se expandió por el sector formando una muralla y Bellatrix soltó una carcajada que se confundía con los gritos de la niña.

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Nooooo!- gritó Gabrielle llevándose ambas manos a los oídos y sollozando.

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que estaban viviendo; no podían creer que tanta maldad, que tanta crueldad fuera cierta. Ni siquiera pudieron pensar en lo que el destino les deparaba ahora que estaban inermes; lo único que podían era ver el ahora cadáver de aquella niña consumido por las llamas y escuchar los gritos de Gabrielle.

Los de la niña hacía varios segundos que se habían apagado para siempre.

Bellatrix continuaba en un ataque de risa perpetuo. Parecía ahogarse en su propia maldad, en su propia demencia. El fuego parecía encandilarla, encender lo peor en ella; disfrutaba del color amarillo, rojizo y naranja de las llamas, del calor, del humo, del olor a incendio.

Gabrielle sentía un profundo agujero en su pecho y un dolor que la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Se llevó ambas manos a la frente mientras que sus ojos azules, inundados por las lágrimas, el sufrimiento, la angustia y la ansiedad, miraban de frente el espectáculo de las llamas mezclándose con la oscuridad del vestido de Bellatrix y su cabello ensortijado. Entonces, una imagen vino fugaz, como un golpe, a su mente y la cegó a la realidad; era parecida a aquella que tenía frente así, pero a la vez distinta. En la imagen que acudió a su mente como un latigazo, Bellatrix saltaba aplaudiendo frente a una casa en llamas. La casa no le era indiferente. Gabrielle soltó un grito de sorpresa y a la vez de dolor: la sien le latía con fuerza. Luego recordó el calor de una familia, su familia. El resto vino por cuenta propia; sus padres, su casa…y su hermana.

-Angélica…- pronunció Gabrielle, débilmente.

George la escuchó y su corazón dio un vuelco: Angélica era el nombre de la hermana menor de Gabrielle, aquella que había muerto en manos de la misma Bellatrix. ¿Era acaso posible que hubiese recuperado la memoria, o al menos, parte de ella, debido a la semejanza de aquella escena con la de su pasado? George nunca había perdido la esperanza de que los recuerdos de la morena volvieran; estaba enterado de que quienes borraban las memorias de las esclavas guerreras solían ser los sirvientes de las mansiones de los mortífagos, generalmente squibs con poco manejo de magia; un obliviate de ellos no tenía la misma fuerza ni efecto que el obliviate por parte de un mago normal.

La morena clavó, temblorosa, sus dedos en la tierra mientras que sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la figura de Bellatrix y se oscurecieron, adoptando una expresión llena de odio, ira y dolor. Sí, recordaba las llamas y la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana. Recordaba, sí; recordaba.

Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera preverlo un rayo la golpeó directamente en el pecho; al principio no supo de qué hechizo se trataba, pero luego, cuando un dolor insoportable empezó a extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo y la forzó a caer y a revolcarse en la tierra como un gusano, supo que no podía ser otro que el mismo _Crucio_.

Con esfuerzo logró entreabrir los ojos para ver a su atacante; Gabrielle estaba a unos pasos de ella, de pie, mirándola desde arriba con odio y desprecio. Su varita continuaba apuntando a la mortía. Bellatrix intentó tomar la suya, pero Gabrielle le pisó la mano y un crujido fuerte hizo que a los gemelos no les quedara duda de que le había roto la muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios…!- exclamó Fred, pero George lo detuvo.

-Déjala. Gabrielle tiene deudas pendientes por cobrar con ella.- dijo George con tristeza, pero resuelto a permitir que la morena hiciese lo que quisiera. Le dolía ver el sufrimiento de Gabrielle al recordar su pasado; hubiese dado todo, incluso sacrificado su amor por ella, con tal de haberle ahorrado ese pesar.

Bellatrix gimoteaba en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte, asquerosa sangre sucia!- gritó casi escupiendo.

Gabrielle la miró con odio y repulsión.

-¿Te gusta el fuego, verdad?- le preguntó la morena con frialdad. – Te gusta tanto que es así como asesinaste a mi familia, a esa niña…y quién sabe a cuántos más.

Bellatrix entendió tras aquellas palabras que estaba en peligro mortal, y que aquella miserable chica podría convertirse en su asesina.

La idea la aterrorizó.

-Ten piedad…ten piedad de mí….no quieres convertirte en una asesina, lo sé; no quieres convertirte en lo que soy…- le soltó entre quejidos desesperados.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada hacia las llamas y dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre ellas. De repente, sintió un calor extraño y un olor a mar penetrando sus fosas nasales. Un ave gigantesca de plumaje multicolor se prendía fuego ante ella, y a su lado, un joven de cabellos rojos, sonriéndole, tomándola de la mano. La calidez de ese recuerdo hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Bellatrix aprovechó aquella pequeña distracción para intentar arrastrarse, pero el movimiento forzado sacó a Gabrielle de su ensimismamiento. La morena no bajó la varita ni un milímetro.

-¿Piedad?...piedad la merecen los mestizos que se encuentran huyendo en este bosque, no tú…tú no mereces nada.- le espetó con sequedad.

-Pe…pero…¿vas a asesinarme? ¿vas a manchar tus manos de sangre? ¿a convertirte en una asesina?

La reacción de Gabrielle ante aquellas palabras sorprendió a todos: ella rió con fuerza, casi a carcajadas que destrozaron toda esperanza en Bellatrix y la hicieron chillar como un cerdo en el momento de su degollación.

-¿Convertirme en una asesina?...-repitió Gabrielle, mirándola con frialdad. – Hace más de un año que soy precisamente eso: una asesina.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos con terror y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca terrible cuando Gabrielle la apuntó directo al pecho.

-Hagámoslo a tu modo.- le dijo antes de lanzar el golpe final. - _¡Fiendfyre!_

Una bola de fuego salió de la varita de Gabrielle primero hacia el cielo y suspendida en el aire se convirtió en un ave espectacular, grandiosa y flameada, que tras dar una pirueta cayó encima de Bellatrix, transformándola en una antorcha humana.

-El Simurg…- dijo George casi susurrándolo cuando vio la forma que tomó el Fiendfyre de la morena.

Los gritos de Bellatrix agonizando inundaron el bosque y Gabrielle los escuchó con serenidad, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, ahora marcado por el peso del pasado recordado. Solo fue hasta que los lamentos de la mortía se agotaron cuando Gabrielle se atrevió a darle la cara a los gemelos. Sus ojos azules manchados por las lágrimas se fijaron únicamente en George, y él también le devolvió la mirada. Transcurrieron tan solo unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos se miraron con tristeza y desolación; el tiempo habría corrido y causado sus respectivos daños…ellos ya no eran los mismos que hacía más de un año habían estado en aquella isla, tomados de la mano, admirando al Simurg. No lo eran y jamás lo volverían a ser.

-George…- soltó Gabrielle como en un suspiro agotado y doliente. Inmediatamente después cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sollozando como una niña.

George caminó hacia ella y la abrazó y llenó de besos toda su cabeza y el mundo desapareció por entero para él.

Pero alrededor todo era caos, guerra y muerte.

**8.-**

- ¡Malina, abre!- gritó Dante al intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación de los enfermos y encontrarla cerrada. – Voy a derribarla.

Como no recibió respuesta, tomó cierta distancia para empujarla y poder entrar. Desde el tejado de la mansión había visto a los mortífagos derrumbar la fortaleza Malfoy y avanzar por el patio frontal. Luego los vio forzar la puerta principal, pero se dieron cuenta de inmediato que estaba encantada con una barrera protectora. En aquel momento se encontraban debilitándola y conseguirían ingresar en cuestión de pocos minutos. Dante los contó: eran veinte.

Dante corrió y de una sola patada logró derribar la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo estupefacto en el marco de la entrada al ver a Malina sentada en un banco en el centro y las camas tranquilas, tan inmóviles como los seres humanos que acogían en ellas. A Dante no le costó percibir el olor a muerte a pesar de que los rostros de los mestizos parecían serenos, como de quienes estuvieran sumergidos en un profundo sueño. La sangre jamás olía igual cuando un cuerpo estaba con vida a cuando estaba inerte. Dante lo sabía mejor que nadie. El vampiro clavó sus ojos turquesas en la elfa, quien tenía la mirada perdida y parecía ausente, mas no lloraba.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Malina?- le preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ella con cautela.

Malina no lo miró, continuó perdida y aunque logró hablar, parecía una autómata:

- Los maté antes de que ellos lo hicieran.- dijo la elfa con una voz débil. – Al menos, ya no sufrirán más.

En ese momento Dante escuchó una explosión y supo sin lugar a dudas que los mortífagos habían ingresado a la mansión.

- Es hora de irnos.- dijo el vampiro.

Dante tomó a Malina y la cargó entre sus brazos. La chica se dejó cargar sin poner resistencia y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ausentes. Dante no hizo nada por consolarla: ahora tenía que ocuparse de salir de allí con ella lo más pronto posible.

Ni bien Dante llegó a la cocina supo por el olor a sangre eufórica y por el calor que ésta producía, que varios mortífagos corrían hacia allí. Divisó un ventanal y optó por él como única salida posible. Sin embargo, un golpe sobre la espalda lo detuvo.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_- gritó una mortífaga.

Un rayo cayó sobre Dante y él se desplomó sobre el piso, atacado por una oleada de dolor que a él no le podía traer la muerte, pero sí una sensación como de cuchillas por todo el cuerpo. Malina cayó al suelo junto a él y se aferró a sus hombros.

- ¡Dante!-gritó, por fin saliendo de su trance. - ¡Dante!

La mortífaga reía en el marco de la entrada de la cocina mientras que otros cinco mortífagos corrían pasillo adentro, hacia la sala de los enfermos. Poco a poco, el dolor en Dante fue cediendo hasta desaparecer, pero se sintió débil, como si lo hubiesen embestido decenas de minotauros.

- ¡Oh, pero si es un vampiro!- exclamó la mortífaga. – Supongo que mi hechizo no será suficiente. Mmm, pensemos, quizás uno que te despedace y luego algo de fuego, ¿no crees?

Dante saltó hacia el techo con una agilidad y velocidad impresionante; la mortífaga intentó atacarlo pero él esquivó todos sus hechizos. Mientras tanto, Malina permanecía en el suelo, expuesta, confundida y poseída por un odio que crecía dentro de ella hacia esos seres inhumanos que disfrutaban de destruir las vidas de otros con carcajadas monstruosas naciendo de sus gargantas hacia afuera. Pronto vio a los cinco mortífagos que habían ido a la sala de los enfermos aparecer.

- ¡Qué aburrimiento, están todos muertos!- dijo uno. – Les prendimos fuego a los cadáveres, pero fue poco entretenido. ¿Qué haces Electra?

Los mortífagos vieron a la mortía perseguir infructuosamente con la mirada una silueta que ellos no pudieron ver bien pero que se movía a una velocidad increíble. La noche estaba terriblemente oscura y las luces de la mansión de repente se apagaron.

- ¡Es un vampiro! ¡No puedo atraparlo!- exclamó Electra, furiosa.

Malina se puso de pie, temblorosa, mirándolos con repudio.

- Ustedes…- dijo con una voz irreconocible. – Ustedes son los culpables de toda esta muerte.

Los mortífagos, excepto Electra quien estaba ocupada con Dante, miraron a la vez a la elfa y se rieron.

- Pero mira, si es una gatita.- dijo uno de los mortífagos. – Una gatita Malfoy. Voy a despedazarla por ser parte de la familia de un traidor.

El mortífago dio un paso hacia Malina pero algo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo envió contra un muro. Pronto se vio sostenido del cuello por parte de un vampiro con el rostro venoso y las pupilas dilatadas por la ira. Sus colmillos bestiales aparecieron frente a sus ojos y gritó por aquella monstruosa visión, pero no le sirvió de nada; Dante fue tan rápido cuando lo mordió y le arrancó con los dientes parte de la garganta que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. El mortífago cayó al suelo desangrándose y con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor y la impresión.

- _¡Inmobilus!_- gritó Electra, aprovechando los breves segundos de visibilidad de Dante.

El hechizo dio justo al blanco y el vampiro se vio inmovilizado, de pie frente al cuerpo moribundo del mortífago atacado, con los ojos aún furiosos y la boca manchada de sangre.

- ¡Gané!- exclamó Electra. – Ya me estabas mareando, monstruo. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Ah sí! ¡Fuego!

- No, espera.- dijo uno de los mortífagos. – Hay que hacerle pagar la muerte de Baskiat. Hagamos que vea cómo asesinamos a la gatita.

- ¡Uy, eso me gusta!- aplaudió Electra.

Malina no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Sentía un odio profundo y agudo latiéndole no solo dentro del pecho, sino en la cabeza, entre los labios, en la boca del estómago; por todo el cuerpo sentía la fuerza de la ira y del odio, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. Podía escucharse por dentro: escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón y el fluir de su sangre a través de sus venas. Casi no podía oír nada de lo que los mortífagos decían; no le interesaba hacerlo. Lo único que percibían sus oídos era el crecimiento de ese odio en el interior de su cuerpo, eterno, invencible.

- Opino que usemos primero el cruciatus y luego…- pero el mortífago se vio forzado a interrumpirse de repente. Tosió y se llevó las manos al cuello, como si tuviera algo que le estuviese apretando la garganta.

- ¿Humbert? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó otro mortífago, pero luego él también empezó a sentirse mal y se llevó las manos al pecho.

Electra los miraba confundida. Malina giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sangre empezó a brotar de los ojos, las narices y las bocas de los cuatro mortifagos del grupo. Electra soltó un grito, aterrada por el desconcierto. Luego miró a la elfa oscura y notó que una media sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es la elfa! ¡Es peligrosa!- gritó Electra y la apuntó con su varita, pero cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar el hechizo un cúmulo de sangre brotó de sus labios hacia el suelo, formando un charco escarlata. Electra soltó un grito espeluznante mientras la sangre continuaba fluyendo de su boca y le producía arcadas, como si estuviese vomitando.

Dante estaba impresionado pero en ningún momento dejó de forcejear contra el hechizo que le fue impuesto. En pocos segundos logró romper el encantamiento y corrió hacia Malina. La tomó por los hombros y la forzó a mirarlo mientras los mortífagos continuaban desangrándose en el suelo.

- ¡Malina! ¡Detente!- le gritó, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

La media sonrisa de la elfa se fue borrando lentamente y al ver a Dante, el odio en sus ojos se ensombreció.

- No sé cómo lo hice.- dijo ella, empalideciendo. – Juro que no lo sé…

Y luego se desmayó.

Dante logró agarrarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La mirada del vampiro se ensombreció y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar sus instintos: podía oler la sangre en el suelo, pululante, y percibir la de los otros 15 mortífagos que se encontraban en la sala de la mansión. Se aferró a Malina y recordó que debía salvarla; que no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si algo le llegaba a pasar y que por una sola vez debía poder controlar sus ansias de sangre y destrucción.

Entonces sucedió algo; los cuerpos que olía, la sangre que olía, tanto allí como a metros de distancia, empezaban a enfriarse lentamente. Dante abrió los ojos y en lugar de ir directo al ventanal caminó sin miedo hacia el salón con Malina en brazos.

Cuando entró a la sala vio a los mortífagos, y algo más.

Pansy, Blaise y Jack estaban con varitas en mano frente a la puerta de Judith, ejerciendo su guardianía. Los tres escucharon cuando la puerta principal fue derribada y también ciertas risas y estruendos y gritos lejanos. Sabían bien que era cuestión de segundos para que los mortífagos subieran al tercer piso y los atacaran. Entonces sería el fin. Sin embargo estaban allí, firmes, a pesar del miedo.

Pansy humedeció sus labios, y sin dejar de mirar hacia el final del pasillo, habló:

-¿Jack?

-Dime.- respondió el castaño, aparentando dureza y poco interés.

-Ya que vamos a morir en cualquier momento…- dijo la morena, esta vez denotando todo su nerviosismo en el tono de su voz. – Quisiera pedirte que no me odies ahora; no me odies en los últimos momentos de tu vida.

Los tres escucharon claramente el sonido de pies subiendo las escaleras y apretaron con fuerza sus varitas.

-No te odio, Pansy.- dijo Jack, con los ojos verdes clavados al final del corredor. – Nunca lo he hecho, y nunca podré.

Los ojos se la morena se humedecieron y guardó silencio. Los tres escucharon cómo el segundo piso era registrado sin moverse de sus puestos. Blaise cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; luego caminó por el pasillo.

-¡Blaise!- gritó Pansy.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces, Zabini!- exclamó Jack, furioso.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y los miró con seriedad atípica en él.

-Soy un licántropo.- les dijo. – Soy, de los tres, el que mejor resistirá los ataques y el que logrará matar más mortífagos, precisamente por mi resistencia a sus ataques. Debo ser el frontal. Les daré tiempo.

-Blaise, no seas estúpido. – intervino la morena, casi colapsando por los nervios. – No vamos a permitir que hagas esto. Vuelve aquí.

-Zabini, regresa.- dijo Jack con evidente enojo en su voz. – Ahora.

Blaise miró con incredulidad a Jack.

-¡Tú sabes bien que tengo razón, Spencer! Es la mejor táctica. Así que no vengas ahora a fingir que te importa mi integridad física cuando todo este tiempo has querido estrangularme. No seas hipócrita.

Pansy se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Basta, por favor! ¿Qué no ven que no es el momento para esto?

-No, es el momento perfecto.- dijo Jack avanzando hasta donde estaba Blaise y deteniéndose a menos de un metro. – No soy hipócrita; claro que he querido estrangularte y golpearte.

-Eso último lo hiciste, déjame recordártelo.- acotó Blaise con sarcasmo.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, créeme. Fue un placer.- dijo Jack, desafiante. – Todo eso y más he querido y quiero hacer contigo. Pero dejemos algo en claro: tanto tú, como Pansy, me importan. Lamentablemente, eso no ha cambiado. Así que sí, quiero matarte, Zabini. Pero jamás dejaré que otros lo hagan si puedo impedirlo. ¿Te queda claro? Ahora regresa.

-No.- dijo Blaise con firmeza. – No voy a ser yo quien vea cómo caen tú y Pansy primero. No voy a verlos morir para seguirlos quién sabe cuántos minutos después.

-Así que de eso se trata, de cuánto vas a sufrir solo.- dijo Jack, enojado. - ¿Puede dejar el mundo de girar alrededor de Blaise Zabini durante dos segundos?

-Claro que no.- le lanzó el moreno. – Así que no insistas y retrocede o tendré que empujarte y créeme, no te va a gustar.

En ese momento los dos se callaron y levantaron nuevamente sus varitas hacia el inicio del pasillo. Los pasos eran rápidos y se acercaban cada vez más. Pansy contuvo la respiración de forma involuntaria y su brazo comenzó a temblar. Puso todo de sí para que dejara de hacerlo, pero no lo consiguió. _Genial, ¿es así como vas a morir, Pansy Parkinson? ¿Temblando como una cobarde?, _se dijo a sí misma.

-Aquí vamos.- dijo Blaise elevando el mentón y tensando los músculos.

Pero lo que apareció al final de la oscuridad del pasillo no fue lo que esperaban. Blaise fue el primero en bajar su varita, luego lo siguieron Jack y Pansy. Al fondo, la silueta identificable de Dante con Malina en brazos avanzó hacia ellos; detrás caminaban en fila unos hombres y mujeres de con largos y aterciopelados sobretodos negros, sus cabellos eran también de ese color, y llevaban algunas piedras preciosas en sus frentes, todas brillantes y transparentes.

-Los elfos…- dijo Pansy con la voz en un hilo. – Los elfos oscuros…

Tan pronto Dante se reunió con el grupo acomodó a Malina sobre el suelo. Tanto Pansy como Jack y Blaise se perturbaron al ver la sangre en los labios y el cuello del vampiro. Los elfos oscuros tampoco parecían sentirse cómodos ante la presencia de Dante, pero guardaban silencio, más interesados en el estado de su princesa.

-Llegaron.- dijo Blaise, aún sin poder creerlo. – Llegaron…

Dante acarició la mejilla de Malina y entonces una elfa oscura se acercó y colocó su mano –una mano blanquísima y larga- sobre el rostro de su princesa.

_-Untwer dansell inoma.- _dijo casi en un susurro.

Y Malina abrió los ojos.

-Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre el suelo, y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo identificar a Dante, a Pansy, a Jack, a Blaise y a los elfos oscuros, y supo que habían sobrevivido; que contra cualquier pronóstico iban a estar bien. Miró, aún confundida y con los ojos ausentes al grupo de elfos que permanecía frente a ella y se levantó, no sin antes tambalearse.

-Ustedes…- dijo con una voz débil. – Llegaron.

Un elfo dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

-El bosque está más hostil que nunca, fue como transitar en un laberinto, princesa.- dijo el elfo con respeto. – Fuimos atacados varias veces, nos perdimos, dimos vueltas por los mismos lugares; tuvimos suerte de llegar a tiempo.

Los ojos se Malina se ensombrecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas de repente. Los elfos oscuros no lo comprendieron, tampoco Pansy, ni Jack ni Blaise; pero Dante recordó la muerte de los mestizos en aquella habitación y, a pesar de que había sido la decisión correcta pues de haberlos dejado con vida aquellos mortífagos los habrían incinerado vivos, sabía que Malina estaba rota por no haber podido salvarlos y que eso jamás cambiaría. Su pérdida sería eterna.

-No.- dijo con la voz quebrada. – Se equivocan; no llegaron a tiempo.

Y los elfos se miraron unos a otros, incapaces de comprender las palabras de su princesa.

**9.-**

Hermione corría con velocidad a través del bosque petrificando mortíos y recibiendo los golpes del viento por todo su cuerpo. Casi no podía respirar bien por la fuerza de la tormenta y por la agitación de sus músculos. Llevaba media hora corriendo sin parar, atacando a cuantos mortífagos encontraba y esquivando sus ataques. Tenía que admitir, aún en su angustia, que el entrenamiento que había recibido como esclava guerrera sin uso de magia la había ayudado a despertar también sus otros sentidos y a ser más rápida que sus contrincantes, quienes solo sabían batallar con ayuda de la magia. A pesar de ese reconocimiento involuntario, Hermione trató de alejar las imágenes de su pasado y olvidar que una vez había sido Niobe. Ahora era ella, Hermione Granger; no la esclava de Draco Malfoy.

De repente una pregunta acudió a su mente: ¿en dónde estaba Draco? Recordaba haberse separado de él cuando los mortífagos fueron tras los esclavos. ¿Estaría buscando a Harry? ¿Lo habría ya convertido en el dueño de la varita de sauco? Entonces una realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza: Draco estaba desarmado. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para dejar pasar un detalle tan primordial? ¡Ella se había llevado la única varita! ¡Su varita! ¡Draco estaba desarmado en medio de una batalla colosal en el bosque!

-¡No!- gritó por la frustración y la angustia.

Hermione comenzó a correr, esta vez en busca de Draco. Lo que más le sorprendía era que lo que no le importaba era el hecho de que cualquiera podría convertirse en el dueño de la varita de sauco con Draco merodeando por el bosque, solo y desarmado; lo que en realidad estaba matándola de la preocupación era que el rubio era ahora un blanco fácil y corría peligro inminente. No importaba cuán astuto y talentoso fuera Draco; estaba desarmado mientras que por doquier corrían mortífagos con varitas en mano. ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada? ¿Era eso, acaso, amor? Hermione desechó de su mente aquella posibilidad: no podía estar enamorada de un ser tan amoral, capaz de tanta bondad como de maldad. No podía amarlo ni convertirse en la salvación de Draco Malfoy, como quería Malina. No, ella no era la salvación de nadie; no estaba para purificar almas infectadas, como Luna.

Ella no era tan pura.

Y sin embargo allí estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca, con el alma en los labios, en su búsqueda.

Metros a la distancia Draco corría sin dirección, ocultándose tras los árboles cada vez que veía a un mortífago, esquivando ataques, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta y el cabello rubio desordenado cayéndole sobre la frente.

-Dónde estás, Potter….- murmuraba con rabia al viento. – Dónde estás maldita sea.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir de ese modo? Tenía que conseguir una varita lo más pronto posible o perecería y todo estaría perdido. Draco se escondió velozmente tras un roble y vio a un mortífago pasar corriendo y riendo a carcajadas. Con ayuda de una rama lo golpeó en la cabeza con una fuerza brutal. Estuvo seguro de haberlo matado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la varita pero entonces esta volvió a caer al suelo cuando un rayo le pegó a Draco por la espalda y lo envió volando hacia un roble, donde se golpeó y cayó desarmado.

Draco soltó un gemido de dolor, seguro de haberse quebrado el brazo, y cuando lo vio comprobó sus sospechas; la fuerza del golpe había roto su húmero. Gritó cuando intentó restablecerse, pero fue inútil. Apoyó la espalda contra el roble y levantó la mirada para ver a su oponente: un hombre alto, bestial, musculoso y velludo lo observaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Fenrir, maldito lobo.- dijo Draco, gruñendo. – Si quieres matarme, hazlo de una buena vez.

El rubio miró la varita del mortífago que había matado muy lejos de su alcance y cerró los ojos reteniendo maldiciones en su interior: Fenrir había acabado de desarmarlo.

Fenrir era ahora el único e irrefutable dueño de la varita de sauco.

Por unos breves instantes todo fue oscuridad en la mente del rubio, pero entonces sucedió lo inimaginable; una voz como luz entre las tinieblas interrumpió el próximo desastre.

_-¡Avada Kedavra! _

Draco vio cómo los ojos de Fenrir se nublaron y cómo su piel adquirió una textura cerosa, pálida, mortuoria, hasta que cayó al suelo flácido y sin vida. El rubio levantó la mirada, estupefacto y miró a Ginny Weasley de pie, con varita en mano, observando trémula y sorprendida de su acción el cadáver de Fenrir. Su cabello rojo era como sangre en contraste con la palidez de su piel blanca y lo negro de su vestido. El viento rugía en representación de las bestias. Lentamente, Ginny levantó la mirada y dirigió sus ojos chocolates hacia Draco, quien la observaba anonadado.

-Tú…- dijo Draco casi sin poder articular palabra, pero se esforzó en volver en sí lo más rápido que pudo. – No importa; escúchame, no preguntes cómo, pero ahora eres la dueña de la varita de sauco, asumo que sabrás bien de qué varita te hablo. Debes ir y hacer que Potter se convierta en el dueño de esa varita, ¿entiendes? Debes hacerlo su dueño. Es la única forma para matar a Voldemort. La única.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca, incrédula, casi petrificada por la revelación y por la conciencia de su primer asesinato. Sin embargo, ella era dura, fuerte y valiente, y la mano no le había temblado al tener que tomar la decisión de matar. No se arrepentía de ello, no; Ginny Weasley nunca miraba hacia atrás, pero sí estaba envuelta por la sorpresa de aquella primera vez. A pesar de eso, pronto se recuperó y encontró las fuerzas dentro de sí misma. Confiaba en lo que Draco le decía: no parecía estar mintiéndole, y no había razones para mentir. La pelirroja miró a ambos lados y con varita en mano corrió hacia la derecha velozmente, en busca de Harry.

-¡No dejes que te desarmen, Weasley!- gritó Draco, aún adolorido en la tierra.

Pero el alivio le duró poco, pues sus ojos grises divisaron acercándose hacia él a un mortífago bastante conocido.

-Amycus Carrow…- dijo Draco, soportando el dolor de su brazo y poniéndose al fin de pie.

-Draco Malfoy…- dijo el hombre de cabello grisáceo y mirada maliciosa. – Debo admitir que jamás creí serías un desertor…mucho menos que te enlistarías en las filas de nuestros enemigos.

-Creíste mal.- le dijo Draco secamente, sosteniéndose el brazo con la mano derecha. Sus ojos se direccionaron rápidamente hacia la varita abandonada a unos pocos pasos.

Carrow rió como tosiendo y pateó la varita lejos del alcance de Draco.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que matarte.- dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo, una voz femenina lo forzó a borrarla de inmediato:

-Quien va a morir, es otro.- dijo Hermione detrás de Carrow.

Draco la divisó a unos metros, con la varita levantada y el kimono bailando con el viento; la miró intensamente y sintió su sangre correr a velocidades indescriptibles. Sintió alegría, una inmensa felicidad al verla fuerte, valiente, viva; pero también un calor, un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro y una preocupación ante la posibilidad de que Carrow pudiera hacerle daño. De repente, su propia vida dejó de tener importancia y lo único que realmente tenía valía era la de ella.

-Vete.- le dijo Draco a Hermione en voz alta y con dureza mientras la taladraba con la mirada. – No te metas en esto.

-Cállate.- le respondió Hermione sin dejar de apuntar a Carrow. – Ya no soy tu esclava y no obedezco tus órdenes.

-¡Esta no es tu pelea!- gritó el rubio, fuera de sí.

Hermione dio dos pasos adelante con la varita en alto, ignorando a Draco por completo.

-Suelta tu varita.- le dijo Hermione en tono amenazador al mortío.

Carrow volvió a esbozar una sonrisa hueca.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, si no me has atacado hasta ahora es porque sabes bien que mientras tenga mi varita apuntándole al pecho a este traidor, él corre peligro. – dijo el mortífago, comprendiendo la situación y el corazón de Hermione. Luego clavó sus ojos en los grises del rubio. -Vaya vaya, Malfoy,…al parecer te has ganado el cariño de una de tus mascotas.

Draco enfureció.

-¡Cualquier asunto que tengas por resolver lo trataremos aquí, ahora, de hombre a hombre! ¡Soy yo a quien quieres! ¿No, Carrow? ¡A ella déjala en paz!

Hermione no bajó la varita y continuó sosteniéndola con firmeza, pero por dentro una marea de confusión la cegaba. Una vez más estaba ante un Draco Malfoy que la defendía y ahora no podía encontrar beneficio alguno que él estuviese buscando al hacerlo. La respuesta era simple: no había tal beneficio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Draco? ¿Qué era?... ¿Podría ser que después de todo Draco no fuese el monstruo que ella quería ver en él? Hermione se mantuvo firme y en silencio. No, jamás podría perdonarle lo que le hizo durante aquel año. Sin importar que ahora estuviese allí, defendiéndola, y ella defendiéndolo a él; sin importar cuántas veces arriesgasen en el futuro sus vidas por la vida del otro, lo que los separaba era invencible: la convicción de Hermione de que el amor era cincuenta por ciento cuestión de decisión.

Y ella no quería amar a Draco. No quería amarlo.

Hermione quería amar a un hombre parecido a Ron y a Harry, divertido como los gemelos y sensible como Neville; alguien valiente como Ginny, dulce como Luna e inteligente como Gabrielle. Ella quería amar a alguien así, alguien que respondiera a lo que ella siempre había imaginado sería el amor; algo cálido, tierno, seguro, parecido a una caricia. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas que Carrow interpretó como furia contenida, pero no era más que la tristeza y melancolía que sentía al recordar lo que siempre había deseado para sí misma. Hermione levantó el mentón; ella se merecía ese amor con el que soñó toda la vida. Ese y no aquel que le estaba dando la vida.

Renegaba completamente de él.

Podría dar media vuelta y dejar que se entendieran entre mortíos, que entre serpientes se mordieran las colas, se envenenaran, que Carrow hiciera lo que ella no se atrevió a hacer la noche que recordó su pasado; podría, pero sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra y no conseguía moverse.

Por Merlín que lo mejor sería vengarse de Draco Malfoy y dejarlo a su suerte, pero no podía dejarlo.

No podía.

Draco frunció el ceño y rugió por la frustración de ver a Hermione resuelta a quedarse.

-¡Lárgate! ¿¡Qué no me escuchas! ¡Vete, sangre sucia! ¿¡Qué no entiendes que te usé y te mentí todo este tiempo! ¡Deja de estorbarme y desaparece de una buena vez!

A pesar de aquellas palabras hirientes, Hermione no titubeó ni un instante.

-Mira Malfoy, si crees que con ese discurso vas a conseguir que me vaya es porque eres un verdadero imbécil.

-¡Y tú insoportablemente necia!- exclamó Draco.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.- dijo Hermione, aún con sus ojos fijos y atentos a los movimientos de Carrow. – Me salvaste de los minotauros, ahora es mi turno. Después de esto, no nos deberemos nada y podremos seguir nuestros caminos lo más lejos posibles el uno del otro.

Carrow entornó los ojos, aburrido.

-Bueno, bueno…volviendo al verdadero centro del dilema…- les dijo como si no le diera relevancia al asunto. – Tú y yo, pequeña impura, tenemos un problema: yo quiero matar al traidor, y luego, si me es posible, matarte también, y tú quieres salvarlo a él y salvarte. Yo tengo mi varita en dirección a este asqueroso traidor a la sangre, y tú tienes la tuya apuntándome a mí. Si ataco al desgraciado, tú me atacarás, de modo que no puedo hacerlo; pero si me atacas, sabes bien que también lo atacaré, así que estás igual de inmovilizada que yo. Es un problema bastante complicado, porque nos puede tener en esta posición durante mucho tiempo, cosa que estoy seguro ninguno de los tres quiere. Pienso que lo más apropiado es hacer una primera movida rápida que…

Pero Hermione no lo dejó continuar.

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Un rayo salió de la varita de la castaña, pero Carrow murmuró _Impedimenta _antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara y salió bien librado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Eso se llama jugar sucio! ¡Me gusta!- exclamó Carrow sonriendo agitadamente por lo poco que había estado de ser golpeado por el hechizo de la castaña. - ¿Un petrificus totalus? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

En el silencio de Hermione y Draco solo se escuchó la sonora carcajada del mortío, arqueándose de la risa, aún con su varita direccionada hacia el rubio.

-¡Así que eres tú la que ha estado petrificando a mis amigos por doquier! Me he encontrado con varios en el camino y los he despetrificado. Has usado un hechizo bastante fuerte, me tomó varios minutos volverlos a la normalidad. Ahora mismo deben estar asesinando a más de los de tu sangre impía.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y apretó la mano alrededor del mango de su varita con fuerza mientras que lágrimas inundaban sus ojos marrones.

Carrow continuó:

-Ahora lo entiendo… ¡JA!, eres de las brujas que se jactan de no usar hechizos imperdonables. Eres de esas que jamás lanzan un cruciatus, mucho menos un avada kedavra.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de poder discutirle ese asunto a Carrow pues tenía razón; desde que recuperó la memoria no había podido volver a matar a nadie. No se avergonzaba de ello: de lo que se avergonzaba era de haber matado antes, de haber sido Niobe. Sus manos tenían manchas de sangre que jamás podría borrar, y eso la avergonzaba. No había nada de malo en querer detener esa culpa, en suspenderla de una buena vez. Por eso había tratado de emplear hechizos que no llevaran a la muerte a nadie más; porque quería volver a ser la Hermione Granger de antes de aquel año con Draco Malfoy. Quería volver a ser esa chica que jamás se atrevía a dañar a nadie, esa que podía mirarse al espejo y sentirse orgullosa de ser quien era, esa que siempre encontraba una manera inteligente de defenderse sin tener que convertirse en una asesina.

-¡Esto es demasiado perfecto!- exclamó Carrow, riendo. - ¿Entonces qué, impura, vas a petrificarme si ataco a este traidor? ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacerme, si no vas a matarme? En el peor de los casos, me dejarías inconsciente, pero yo habré disfrutado la muerte de este engendro. Creo, que nuestro pequeño problema está resuelto…

La castaña se sintió asfixiada por el sentido de las palabras de Carrow: era cierto, y estaba claro que ahora más que nunca no le importaba nada con tal de herir a Draco, a un traidor a la sangre. El peligro era inminente y se sintió obnubilada. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-¡Hermione, cuidado!- gritó Draco al ver surgir de la tierra, a unos pies de la castaña, una mamba negra de casi tres metros que saltó con velocidad hacia ella.

Hermione gritó y cayó al suelo, esquivándola, pero su varita salió disparada lejos de su alcance. No supo cómo ni cuándo Carrow logró convocar a una mamba negra, pero supo de inmediato que se trataba de un hechizo, pues la serpiente tenía ojos rojos y brillantes.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. El mortífago aprovechó, entre carcajadas, el ataque de su serpiente para levantar la varita hacia Hermione y estuvo a punto de lanzar el avada kedavra, pero Draco se le abalanzó encima sin importarle nada; ni su brazo roto, ni que estaba desarmado, con todas las de perder.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione al verlo rodar en el suelo con Carrow. El mortífago, a fuerza del impacto inesperado, también soltó su varita.

La mamba negra volvió al ataque.

Hermione gritó cuando la serpiente se deslizó a una velocidad increíble hacia ella y mordió la tierra cuando se echó a rodar. Con rapidez, la castaña se levantó de la tierra y vio cómo la serpiente de escamas oscuras se levantaba también y la miraba directamente a los ojos, de frente, con la altura de un ser humano normal.

Hermione corrió en busca de su varita pero el viento, la oscuridad y el peligro de la serpiente le complicaron la tarea.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Carrow forcejeaban en el suelo.

-¡Traidor! ¡Asqueroso protector de impuros! ¡Has seguido los pasos de Snape! ¡Has sido influenciado por Albus Dumbledore! ¡Dejaste que el anciano te llenara la cabeza al igual que a todo ese nido de alumnos enajenados de Hogwarts! ¡Tu traición amerita la muerte!

Los dos luchaban sin golpearse, como en una competencia de fuerza; Carrow para soltarse de Draco y alcanzar su varita, y Draco para impedirle librarse de él y salvar a Hermione. El mortífago aún no comprendía de dónde el rubio sacaba tanta fuerza con un brazo roto; pero se valió de esa debilidad para golpearlo en la rotura. Draco rugió sonoramente mas no soltó a Carrow ni por un instante.

-¿¡No te importa morir, verdad! ¡Todo lo que te importa es salvar a esa sucia impura!- le gritó Carrow con agitación. - ¡Eres patético! ¿Tu amiguito Snape no te contó su historia de amor con la sangre sucia Lily Evans? ¿Qué no te dijo cómo las impuras jamás se quedan con el mortífago?

Draco conocía esa historia, su padre se la había contado hacía mucho tiempo; era algo que todos los mortífagos conocían y el principal motivo de Lucius en dudar de Snape. Siempre creyó que alguien que era capaz de amar a una impura no era un verdadero mortífago.

A unos pocos pasos de distancia, Hermione se irguió con varita en mano, agitada, anonadada por lo que Carrow había acabado de decir. ¿Historia de amor entre Snape y la mamá de Harry? ¿Había estado Snape enamorado de Lily Evans? ¿Era por eso que traicionó a los mortífagos? Quería atacar al Carrow, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Draco los hacía rodar constantemente sobre la tierra y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar al rubio.

Draco, por su parte, continuó impidiendo que Carrow alcanzara su varita sin percatarse de la posición de la castaña.

-Sé muy bien que a Evans jamás le importó Snape, Carrow; sé muy bien que las impuras jamás se quedan con los mortífagos. Pero también sé que Snape se volvió un fantasma cuando ella murió: y eso no me va a pasar a mí. Yo no me voy a destruir con la muerte de la persona que más me importa. Primero nos morimos juntos, tú y yo, aquí y ahora, antes de permitirte que le toques un solo cabello.

Carrow estalló en una risa frenética.

-Todo esto…tu propia vida a cambio de una mugrosa a la que no le interesas, y para la que no eres más que un asesino. Pues muere, Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento Draco sintió una mordida en la pierna y gritó del dolor. La mamba negra salió disparada, contenta con el resultado de su ataque. El rubio se debilitó de inmediato y Carrow logró arrastrarse hacia su varita.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione con desesperación. - ¡Draco! ¡No!

Carrow tomó, sonriente, su varita y la apretó entre sus manos.

Los ojos marrones y empapados de lágrimas de Hermione se clavaron rabiosos en el cuerpo de su enemigo mientras levantaba la varita con furia.

_-¡Avada Kedravra!_

Carrow se sorprendió cuando tras la maldición, un rayo lo golpeó directo en la espalda y la vida se le fue tan rápidamente como en un suspiro. Cayó a la tierra con una expresión de incredulidad, como si la muerte no hubiese sido más que una terrible burla.

Hermione sintió cómo la sangre volvía a circularle con normalidad por el cuerpo. Sí, lo había matado; y curiosamente, no se sentía mal por ello. Al contrario, se sentía aliviada de haberlo hecho. La ira que había sentido al verlo atacar a Draco la impulsó a dejar de fingir que seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger de antes. No, jamás volvería a ser esa Hermione; no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado durante aquel año, no podía hacer como si ella no hubiese cambiado. Niobe era parte de ella, y Niobe había aprendido que la vida no era en blanco y negro, sino que existían millones de tonalidades y a veces matar no era más que la derivación de uno de esos tantos colores.

-Draco…- soltó, temblorosa, como en un murmullo y corrió hacia el rubio.

Hermione fue directo hacia la pierna herida del ex mortío y vio las grandes marcas de los dientes de la mamba negra. Sabía bien que el veneno de aquella serpiente era letal si no era tratado de inmediato y trató, desesperadamente, de pensar en algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarla. Draco había empalidecido, pero ya no se quejaba. Permanecía quieto, mirando hacia el cielo, aún consciente.

-Hermione….- murmuró.

-Shhh, tranquilo, déjame pensar, voy a sacarte de esto…- le dijo la castaña sumergida en la desesperación y la angustia. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas de forma natural. Pronto se llevó la mano a la frente, frustrada.

-…Mione…- volvió a murmurar el rubio.

-¡Déjame pensar!- le gritó Hermione con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Hermione, déjalo así.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad y la voz algo oscurecida. Dirigió sus ojos grisáceos hacia ella y la vio trémula, poseída por la ansiedad y el temor. – No se puede hacer nada…

-¡Cállate!- gritó Hermione, fuera de sí. - ¡No me digas que no se puede hacer nada! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y contuvo un grito ahogado. Draco tenía razón: ella no sabía hechizos tan fuertes de medimagia como para curar una mordida tan letal. La desesperanza comenzó a invadirla y de repente sintió como si tuviera un cuchillo atravesándola de lado a lado por el pecho. La respiración se le hizo imposible y empezó a temblar espasmódicamente por el llanto. Durante unos segundos la vista se le nubló y creyó que ella misma estaba muriendo junto al rubio, pero luego sintió la mano fría de Draco apretando la suya con rezagos de su anterior fuerza y ella enfocó su mirada en él.

-Por favor, quédate.- le pidió él casi en un susurro.

Hermione se acercó más a Draco y colocó la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas. Con su mano aún temblorosa retiró los cabellos dorados, casi platinados, de su frente y lo acarició con ternura mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro del ex mortífago. Él la miró con la misma inexpresividad de siempre, con el rostro perfecto, como si ni siquiera la muerte fuera capaz de destruir esa perfección. Sin embargo, Hermione vio algo profundo en los ojos grises del rubio, algo cálido, intenso, algo que la hizo estremecerse porque sabía estaba dirigido a ella.

El dolor en su pecho continuaba intacto.

-Déjame ir a pedir ayuda…- soltó Hermione con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

-No.- le dijo él con firmeza mientras que sus ojos seguían entrando en ella con una ternura y una suavidad y una intensidad indescriptibles. – Quiero verte… quiero que seas lo único que vea.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la garganta.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto…- susurró Hermione, ahogada por el llanto y el dolor. – No puedes morirte, no puedes hacerme esto.

Draco no prestó atención a sus palabras. Podía, a pesar del frío, sentir el aroma tibio del cuerpo de Hermione, el calor de sus piernas, el sabor de sus lágrimas. ¿Era eso la muerte? ¿Era la muerte ese placer, esa paz inusitada, silenciosa, como una caricia ligera y prolongada sobre el pecho?

-Sé que es inútil pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te causé.- dijo Draco, despacio, con los labios resecos pero la voz siempre igual, siempre firme. – Solo te pido que no me odies.

-Cállate.

-No me odies, Hermione Granger.- le repitió. – Lo único que hice fue querer tenerte…- en sus ojos apareció un fuego incandescente que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro. – Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo, habría hecho lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate!- volvió a gritar ella. - ¡No puedes dejarme…no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes haberme arrastrado a toda esta oscuridad, a toda esta muerte, y luego abandonarme! ¡No puedes haberte convertido en alguien importante para mí y luego morir!

Draco tosió levemente y sonrió.

-Era así como tenía que ser, Granger.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole el perfil al rubio, y cerró los ojos como si estuviera tragando espinas.

-Te odio.- dijo ella con fuerza. – Te odio tanto…

Draco no pareció perturbarse por sus palabras; seguía obnubilado, prendido de las facciones de la castaña, de su calidez, de su olor. Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos y luego se inclinó hacia el oído del rubio.

-Sabes bien que he mentido cada vez que digo que te odio, ¿verdad? Lo sabes… Sabes bien que no puedo odiarte porque a pesar de todo...nunca nadie me ha querido como tú.

Draco sintió un nuevo calor en contraste con el implacable frío de su cuerpo.

-En realidad, has sido bastante convincente.- le dijo, con cierto humor, pero Hermione solo lloraba.

El cuerpo de Draco había comenzado a temblar.

-Eres parte de mí.- dijo Hermione, derrotada. – Y yo soy parte de ti…no importan las diferencias, estamos unidos por algo que no comprendemos. Yo te conozco...yo he visto a ese otro Draco que no has dejado ver a nadie. Quise ignorarlo pero no he podido y ahora lo sabes. - tras decir esto se alejó de la oreja de Draco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. – Si mueres, no voy a poder soportarlo. Por favor, no mueras…- le suplicó sollozando.

Draco dejó de sentir el dolor agudo en su pierna y empezó a percibir un sabor amargo en su boca, pero trató de ocultar aquel cambio para no hacer sufrir más a Hermione.

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte.- le dijo el rubio.

-¡Yo sí le temo a tu muerte!- gritó Hermione. - ¡No puedo permitir que mueras!

La castaña elevó su varita al cielo sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

_-¡Periculum!_

Chispas rojas salieron de la varita de Hermione y volaron hacia el cielo negruzco iluminándolo en señal de ayuda.

Draco frunció el ceño y trató de incorporarse sin resultados favorables. Su respiración, antes pacífica, se volvió agitada.

-Ese llamado….lo puede responder cualquiera….incluso mortífagos….- dijo él, jadeante y molesto. – Acabas de ponerte en bandeja de plata…

-También puede responderlo uno de los nuestros.- dijo Hermione, convencida de la validez de su argumento. – George y Fred son buenos en hechizos curativos, los han practicado durante años para remediar los errores de sus proyectos bromistas.

-¡Vete! ¡huye! - le pidió Draco agitado. – Déjame.

-No voy a irme de aquí. No puedo permitir que mueras.

Draco la miró con furia débil.

-¿Es que no entiendes que si algo te pasa nada de lo que he hecho habrá valido la pena?- le dijo él, invadido por la frustración. - ¡Si muero es mejor así! ¡Sientes que me debes algo y por eso insistes en salvarme, pero ya no nos debemos nada! ¡Yo puse mi vida en riesgo por ti porque así lo quise, porque fue mi decisión!

-¡También es mí decisión quedarme contigo!- gritó Hermione mientras sus lágrimas continuaban bañándole el rostro. - ¡Tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos ni de por qué estoy aquí! ¡Una vez me dijiste que yo no sabía nada, que no entendía nada de lo que sentías! ¡Pues tú tampoco entiendes ni sabes nada, Draco Malfoy!

Draco guardó silencio y miró a Hermione profundamente. Aquellas palabras movieron algo en su interior, pero no aplacaron el temor de que la vida de la castaña estuviera en peligro. Hermione tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas y se la llevó a la mejilla, transmitiéndole el calor de su cuerpo, mojándolo con sus lágrimas, aferrándolo a ella para que no se fuera a ninguna parte; para que no la dejara.

Segundos después los crujidos de ramas, fuertes a pesar del rugir del viento, les avisaron la pronta llegada de alguien. Hermione respiró profundo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuese la consecuencia de su acción, y Draco cerró los ojos, derrotado por el veneno en su cuerpo.

La figura alta y esbelta de Snape se entrevió por el claro de luna.

**10.-**

Harry se detuvo a tomar aire con varita en mano, apoyándose con almas manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente mientras el ruido del bosque, el viento y los ataques de los mortífagos lo mantenían en guardia. Había salido corriendo tras Ginny con la firme intención en resguardarla, pero tras media hora de no hallarla había perdido toda esperanza. Ahora lo que más le importaba era encontrar en algún sitio a Draco para que el plan de Dumbledore cobrara sentido; pero si no lo hallaba, entonces igual de enfrentaría a Voldemort, y al diablo con las consecuencias. No iba a rendirse, no iba a bajar la cabeza ni por un segundo. Estaba dispuesto a morir por la causa que defendía, y eso lo mantenía firme a pesar del agotamiento físico y emocional.

Entonces sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo envió metros adelante.

_-¡Expulso!-_ dijo con firmeza una voz que Harry reconoció al instante.

El moreno cayó sobre la tierra lejos de donde estaba y vio que su brazo sangraba por algunos raspones que se había hecho al caer. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los miel de Ginny. La pelirroja estaba frente a él, a unos metros, con el vestido negro rasgado y el cabello rojo ondulado elevándose con el viento huracanado. Ella mantenía su varita direccionada hacia Harry.

-Ginny…- dijo él anonadado mientras se volvía a poner de pie. - ¿Qué…?

_-¡Everte estatum!_- gritó la pelirroja, haciendo que Harry perdiera el equilibro y volviera a caer al suelo.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry, enfurecido y confundido. - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

Ginny no perdió ni por un segundo su firmeza y continuó amenazándolo con su varita.

-¡Pelea! ¡Defiéndete de mí!- gritó la pelirroja. - ¡Tienes que vencerme! _¡Diffindo!_

_-¡Impedimenta!- _gritó Harry justo a tiempo para salir bien librado del ataque de la pelirroja.

-¡No! ¡Tienes que atacarme!- gritó Ginny, frustrada y furiosa.

-¡No voy a lastimarte!- le respondió, rabioso, el moreno.

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡Tienes que lastimarme!- le dijo Ginny con fervor, casi exigiéndoselo. – Todo se reduce a esto: si no me vences, si no me desarmas, yo voy a acabar contigo. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry logró esquivar el ataque por un pelo, y desde el suelo, sorprendido y dolido miraba a Ginny como si no la reconociera. La pelirroja aguantó esa mirada porque en aquel momento lo más importante era convertir a Harry en el dueño de la varita de sauco. Ginny sabía que así le decía al moreno que ahora ella era la dueña de la varita, Harry no se atrevería a dañarla, o dudaría demasiado en tomar la decisión de hacerlo. La única forma era aquella, forzándolo a lastimarla. Era el único método veloz.

Harry se incorporó del suelo.

-¡Ginny detente!- le gritó cuando la vio apuntarlo para un nuevo ataque. - _¡Expelliarmus!_

La pelirroja salió disparada contra el tronco de un árbol pero el hechizo fue tan tenue, tan ligero de parte de Harry, que ni siquiera consiguió desarmarla.

Ginny estuvo a punto de atacarlo nuevamente cuando vio una figura tenebrosa a unos pasos, entre dos gruesos robles, una figura que reconoció al instante.

-Al fin, Harry Potter.- dijo una voz lóbrega que forzó al moreno a voltearse. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la escuálida figura de su más grande enemigo, del único ser al que odiaba tanto y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas eliminar de una buena vez.

-Voldemort.- dijo Harry olvidándose de Ginny y dirigiéndose hacia el mago. – Tú.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente y sentía que todo estaba perdido. ¿Cómo convertir a Harry en el dueño de la varita de sauco ahora? Había estado a punto de conseguirlo, pero la llegada de Voldemort había entorpecido el plan; y no solo eso, sino que había puesto en riesgo todo por lo que lucharon durante un año entero. Si Voldemort llegaba a atacarla por cualquier motivo, se convertiría irremediablemente en el dueño de la varita de sauco, y todo estaría perdido para siempre.

-Debo admitir que las cosas no salieron como esperaba…- dijo Voldemort con un humor frío y desconcertante. – Tu…amiga…arruinó la revolución de las bestias. Pero no importa. Te contaré un secreto, Harry: no necesito a las bestias.

Harry permaneció incólume y con su varita extendida hacia el mago.

-Las cosas habrían resultado más rápidas y gloriosas si además de dominar a los magos, dominaba a las bestias; pero creo que todos saben que lo único que necesito para terminar con el mundo mágico es a mis mortífagos, y a mí mismo.

-Sin embargo te estás cayendo a pedazos.- dijo Harry, venenosamente. – Tu estado es deplorable. ¿Es así como debe verse el mago más poderoso del mundo?

Voldemort pareció sonreír con su mirada hueca y pétrea.

-Esto no durará por mucho tiempo.- puntualizó. - ¿Te dije allá, en el corazón de Tirania, que te estaba esperando?

En ese preciso momento Ginny tuvo una revelación que la golpeó con la fuerza desgarradora de una ola contra un acantilado. Clavó sus ojos miel en la figura escuálida de Voldemort y vio su sonrisa cínica, muerta, podrida, como de quien sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo. ¿Cómo no lo habría visto antes? Voldemort había perdido a su único voluntario a sacrificio para obtener un cuerpo joven: Draco Malfoy. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era conseguir alguien que por iniciativa propia quisiera entregarle su cuerpo.

Ginny soltó un grito inaudible, segura de haber comprendido lo que Voldemort quería: no estaba allí para deshacerse del niño que vivió; lo había estado esperando en el claro, convencido de que llegaría pues sabía de su presencia en Tirania, luego había ido tras de él no para eliminarlo; lo quería vivo…

Quería su cuerpo.

Harry parecía confundido por las palabras de Voldemort.

-Dejemos la charla y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.- dijo el moreno, resuelto a enfrentarse a muerte con su contrincante, con o sin varita de sauco.

Ginny estaba desesperada. La única duda que corroía su cabeza era: ¿cómo pensaba Voldemort forzar a Harry para que hiciese un sacrificio voluntario?

-No tan rápido, Harry.- dijo Voldemort. – Tú y yo vamos a hacer que la profecía se cumpla esta noche. Una vez hace 19 años, una mujer mediocre tuvo un lapso de razón en el que recibió un pronóstico: nacerías tú, y solo uno de los dos podría sobrevivir en este mundo.- Voldemort hablaba con cautela, como saboreando con anticipación su victoria. – Y tenía razón: solo uno de nosotros dos va a vivir. Durante todo este tiempo creí que tenía que matarte pero ahora lo entiendo, Harry: vamos a estar unidos por la eternidad. Yo, en tu cuerpo. ¿Lo imaginas? Seré el dueño del mundo con tu rostro. ¿Podría haber final más perfecto?

Harry retrocedió dos pasos bruscamente y empalideció, asqueado por las palabras de Voldemort.

-¡Jamás te entregaré mi cuerpo voluntariamente!

-¡Pero claro que lo harás, Harry! No seas tonto.- dijo Voldemort con calma. – No me costará nada hacer que lo hagas por tu propia cuenta. Esa cicatriz que tienes nos conecta. Puedo entrar en tu mente a la velocidad de una palmada.

Voldemort elevó ambas manos y aplaudió una vez.

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza y gritando por el dolor.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny, aterrada.

-¡Baja esa varita, estúpida niña, o tendré que matarte antes de tiempo!- dijo Voldemort con furia al verla asida de su varita.

Ginny sintió un vuelco en el pecho y lanzó su varita a unos metros de distancia: si no la tenía en sus manos, Voldemort no podía desarmarla y con suerte ganaría tiempo, pues él la ignoraría por encontrarse inerme.

Mientras tanto, Harry continuaba de rodillas pero ya no gritaba. Parecía encontrarse en una batalla interior bastante fuerte y había empezado a sudar a pesar del viento. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas en puños contra la tierra. Voldemort adquirió un semblante agresivo e iracundo.

De repente, cortó el contacto visual con Harry y lo apuntó con su varita antes de volver a verlo.

-De modo que has estado practicando oclumancia.- dijo Voldemort, esta vez en un tono violento pero pausado. – Felicidades; pero sabes bien que no te servirá de mucho. Tenemos toda la noche para esto…y tu barrera acabará por romperse.

Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba en lo cierto; si tan solo a su primer intento había conseguido debilitarlo tanto, estaba claro que no aguantaría ni siquiera una hora hasta que él acabara con todas sus defensas. A pesar de ello, Harry se levantó del suelo y se paró firme, varita en mano, dispuesto a batallar.

Ginny, sumida en su angustia, intentaba pensar con rapidez en algún plan que lograra sacarlos del pozo sin fondo en el que estaban. Pronto ideó la única escapatoria posible; un estratagema excesivamente arriesgado, pero que si salía bien, quizás les daría esperanzas.

La pelirroja se armó de valor y lo intentó:

-Es cierto que a la larga romperás la barrera de Harry y entrarás en su mente, pero es mentira que tienes toda la noche.- dijo Ginny, enfrentándolo nuevamente. – Las bestias ya no te apoyan y Tirania no es un lugar seguro, ni siquiera para ti. Quieres a Harry ahora, lo necesitas ahora. Sabes que tenemos amigos por el bosque que pueden aparecer en este momento y que interrumpirían tus planes. No tienes tiempo, Voldemort. Tiempo es lo único que en verdad no tienes.

Voldemort fijó sus ojos de reptil en la figura de Ginny y la miró con odio. Ya una vez aquella pelirroja se había atrevido a desafiarlo escupiéndole, y ahora estaba retándolo con su discurso altanero y arrogante. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan despreciable.

-Quizás lo conveniente entonces sea torturarte hasta que Harry acceda a apresurar lo inevitable.- dijo Voldemort peligrosamente.

-¡No!- gritó Harry, aterrado por la posibilidad.

-Puedes torturarme, matarme, matar a Harry, matar a todos.- volvió a intervenir Ginny. – Pero eso no quita que cada segundo transcurrido vayas perdiendo fuerzas. Mis amigos están en el bosque peleando con tus mortífagos y han caído muchos de los tuyos. Yo misma maté a Fenrir.

-¡Ginny, cállate!- gritó Harry, desesperado, sin entender por qué ella estaba provocando a Voldemort. ¿Es que acaso estaba buscando su propia muerte?

-También me enfrenté con Draco Malfoy.- dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Voldemort pero casi gritándolo, para que Harry comprendiera sus palabras. – Fenrir lo había vencido pero después yo vencí a Fenrir. Así van cayendo los tuyos como moscas…uno a uno.

Harry se sintió mareado por la revelación oculta que Ginny le estaba otorgando: ahora lo comprendía todo. La pelirroja era ahora la dueña de la varita de sauco; por eso lo había atacado hacía poco, por eso le había exigido que la atacara de vuelta.

Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

-Aunque esta noche consigas lo que quieres, vas a terminar perdiendo.- continuó Ginny. – Porque todos tus supuestos leales seguidores no son más que ratas que velan por sus propias conveniencias y que te traicionarán a su debido momento. Incluso me atrevo a decir que hay más infiltrados de los que imaginas. Quizás yo no pude burlarte, pero Snape te engañó durante años; y Draco Malfoy, aunque no sea precisamente uno de los nuestros, tampoco es de los tuyos. Te engañó. Draco Malfoy habría sido una buena adquisición en tu bando, ¿no crees?, después de todo, hay que admitir que es un mago excepcional: logró desarmar a Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago de este tiempo, y bien sabes que cuando un mago desarma o elimina el arma de otro, se convierte en el vencedor.

Harry notó el ímpetu que puso Ginny en la última oración de su discurso, y vio cómo sus ojos miel se dirigieron sutilmente hacia su varita, que yacía a unos centímetros del pie de Harry. Sí, esa era la varita de Ginny, la que ella había lanzado hacía poco tiempo. La pelirrroja le estaba dando un mensaje claro: desarmar a un mago era volverse el vencedor de la batalla, pero también lo era destruir el arma de un mago. Si Harry destruía la varita de Ginny, él sería el vencedor.

Sería el dueño de la varita de sauco.

El moreno sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Estaba en un momento decisivo: si lograba hacer lo que debía hacer, podría matar a Voldemort. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos de conseguir la paz del mundo mágico. Si se agachaba y tomaba la varita de Ginny, Voldemort atacaría inmediatamente pensando que se trataba de algún truco; si, por el contrario, usaba su propia varita y apuntaba a la de Ginny para destruirla, el resultado sería el mismo, Voldemort creería que se trataba de una treta y lo atacaría a él o a la pelirroja. No, tenía que pensar bien sus movimientos ahora que Ginny le había puesto claro el camino a seguir. No podía fallarle a ella, ni a sus amigos, ni a los miles de mestizos. Tenía que haber una forma.

-Estoy harto de ti, mocosa.- dijo Voldemort, casi escupiendo rabia. – Voy a cerrar tu boca de una buena vez.

-¡No!- gritó Harry. - ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te daré mi cuerpo en sacrificio voluntario con la condición de que la dejes ir!

Ginny miró a Harry, agitada y asustada, deseando que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ese es un trato que me gusta, Harry. ¿Ves? Nos estamos entendiendo, al fin.- dijo Voldemort, olvidándose nuevamente de la pelirroja.

-Voy a dejar mi varita en el suelo, así estarás seguro de que no intentaré nada y cumpliré mi palabra.- dijo Harry, y lentamente se fue agachando.

La pelirroja vio, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, cómo Harry pisaba la varita que ella había lanzado disimuladamente, mientras iba agachándose para abandonar la suya. Voldemort parecía no haber visto la varita de Ginny, pues se había hundido un poco en la tierra cuando el moreno la pisó. Harry se mantuvo tranquilo, con los ojos fijos en los de Voldemort y abandonó su varita en la tierra. Para levantarse, fingió apoyarse en la tierra; pero en realidad su mano agarró parte de la varita de Ginny y al incorporarse, ejerció presión con el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que sonó un leve crac, y bajo la suela de sus zapatos solo quedó un pedazo de madera rota.

-Inmediatamente, Harry sintió el calor de la varita de sauco en su bolsillo, como si esta respondiera por primera vez, al contacto cercano de la piel con su verdadero dueño.

Voldemort sonrió con vacuidad.

-Aún así…- dijo Voldemort. – No puedo negar que tengo ganas de eliminar a tu amiga. – su rostro adquirió una expresión tétrica. - _¡Avada…!_

_-¡Impedimenta!- _gritó Harry, sacando la varita de sauco y defendiendo a Ginny.

El rayo que salió de la varita de sauco fue uno potente y veloz que no solo bloqueó a Voldemort, sino que lo lanzó contra un roble como un insecto a merced del viento. El mago oscuro se quedó impactado y adolorido por la fuerza de aquel hechizo. Sus ojos huecos se clavaron en el arma que Harry sostenía y la reconoció al instante; ese color de madera, ese tamaño, esa fuerza, solo podían pertenecer a una única varita.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Voldemort, anonadado.

Harry caminó hacia él con la varita extendida. Atrás de él, Ginny se ponía de pie.

-Puede, y va a ser.- dijo el moreno, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Hoy, vas a perder; pero no porque sea mejor mago, tan solo tengo 19 años. Quiero que tengas muy presente, antes de morir, que el día de hoy pierdes porque al contrario de ti, yo tengo amigos que cubren mi espalda, y que me han ayudado hasta arriesgar sus vidas para que yo tenga entre mis manos esta varita. Ese es el verdadero poder, Voldemort. Y eso, es lo que te hace tan débil. – los ojos verdes de Harry se humedecieron de sentimientos mezclados, al principio de ira, pero luego la rabia y el odio se desvanecieron y no soltó ninguna lágrima. – Pasé toda mi vida odiándote por haberme quitado a mis padres, a Sirius, y por haber hecho infelices a muchos de mis amigos; por ser, lo que eres, un asesino. Pero ahora lo único que puedo sentir por ti es lástima. No solo no eres el mago más poderoso, sino que eres el más endeble, el más frágil, el más quebrantable mago que conozco. Porque la fuerza, y yo soy la prueba de ello, está en cuántas personas tienes a tu alrededor para impulsarte. Y tú estás solo. Siempre lo has estado.

Ginny se detuvo a unos centímetros de la espalda de Harry, sintiendo profundamente sus palabras y admirándolo más que nunca.

Harry respiró profundo.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

En el bosque, el viento cedió como si la tierra hubiese abierto la boca y aspirado aire para su último estertor.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Harry se volteó lentamente y miró a Ginny, quien también notó cómo el viento empezó poco a poco a desaparecer.

Los ojos miel de la pelirroja miraron directo a los verdes del moreno.

-Luna…- soltó como en un murmullo.

**11.-**

En el bosque entero el viento huracanado dejó de rugir y tan solo quedó una brisa, pero en el centro, en el corazón de Tirania, todo pareció haberse quedado petrificado. Ron, quien había permanecido allí, ensimismado, con los ojos clavados en Luna suspendida, aterrada, desangrándose y siendo abandonada por miles de pequeños fantasmas que salían de su cuerpo, notó que las gotas rojas que parecían flotar de las muñecas de la rubia hacia los árboles, la tierra y las hojas, se hicieron cada vez menos numerosas; también notó que tras la brusca desaparición de la tormenta, todo movimiento quedó detenido por unos segundos y el aura de luz blanca que rodeaba a Luna disminuyó.

Durante varios minutos, ni siquiera las bestias se atrevieron a romper el silencio.

Luego, como en un suspiro, Luna dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y cayó a la tierra. Entonces Ron despertó de su ensueño y corrió hacia ella, aterrizando con fuerza, de rodillas, ante su cuerpo desvalido. Su piel, antes blanca y rosácea, estaba pálida y sin luz; su cabello, opaco, permanecía esparcido como un manto sobre la tierra húmeda de sangre. Luna se movía espasmódicamente, como temblando, y con la mirada hacia el cielo dejaba que varias lágrimas corrieran por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Ron la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí. A su alrededor, las bestias actuaron como estatuas, con un respeto casi ceremonial hacia la primera sacerdotisa que lograba entrar en Tirania después de 300 años. Dumbledore, agobiado por la fuerza de la magia que había sido esparcida por el bosque, se apoyó contra un árbol.

Tirania continuaba entre susurros y sombras.

-Dime que no es cierto.- dijo Ron mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Lágrimas habían comenzado a bañar su rostro distorsionado por el dolor. – Dime que nada de esto es cierto. Dime que no vas a morir…

Luna aún sentía el dolor y el frío de la muerte, y por eso lloraba en silencio; pero también lloraba porque tenía miedo. Temía dejar de existir. Durante todo aquel año en Tirania ella siempre supo que ese momento llegaría, mas jamás logró acostumbrarse o eliminar el terror hacia la muerte. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y enfrentó sus temores a capa y espada, como una verdadera guerrera. Y ahora que temía más que nunca al vacío, a que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre, aferró sus manos a la camisa de Ron y lo apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Soy feliz, Ron.- dijo Luna con una voz casi inaudible, fantasmal. – Hoy he salvado miles de vidas, incluyendo la de las personas que más quiero. ¿Puede alguien ser más dichosa?

Ron pareció no escuchar esas palabras. Su pecho había comenzado a temblar por el llanto, y lo único que atinaba a hacer era apretar más a Luna contra su pecho, como si quisiera con ello fusionarla a él.

-Yo quería protegerte…quería que estuviéramos juntos; llevarte a Londres.- tartamudeó Ron, sin poder organizar bien sus ideas. - Nada de eso sucederá, ¿verdad?

Luna se estremeció entre los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo. El dolor ya no recorría su cuerpo, pero sí un escalofrío fúnebre.

-No…- dijo ella mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas al pecho de Ron. – Supongo que no podrá ser así, como queríamos.

Ron se ahogó en un momento de llanto, incapaz de encontrar consuelo alguno o de pronunciar palabra; era como si tuviera una piedra en la garganta que lo raspaba por dentro y le abría el cuello.

De entre los arbustos apareció Hermione, y tras de ella, Snape, quien cargaba sobre los hombros a un Draco inconsciente y de mal aspecto. La castaña observó la escena y caminó rápidamente hacia Luna y Ron. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que la rubia agonizaba y se dejó caer en la tierra, a unos pocos metros, con la mano derecha sobre los labios.

Snape permaneció distante con Draco sobre su espalda y en silencio, respetando la gravedad de la situación y a la vez manteniéndose ajeno a ella. Segundos después aparecieron Harry y Ginny, quienes se detuvieron estupefactos también a una distancia prudente.

Luna tenía sus grandes ojos azules fijos en el rostro de Ron.

-Por favor, no llores.- le pidió inútilmente. – Hemos hecho un gran trabajo juntos…hemos salvado a mucha gente…

En ese momento, George, Fred y Gabrielle aparecieron con la cabeza de Nagini, el basilisco de Voldemort, mas la soltaron y la dejaron rodar sobre la tierra al comprender lo que sucedía en el claro.

-Sí, has salvado a mucha gente, Luna.- logró decir, Ron, con la voz quebrada y trémula. – Eres una heroína.

Luna guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Dile a Molly que le agradezco haberme acogido en su casa cuando murió mi papá.- dijo la rubia humedeciéndose con debilidad los labios partidos. – También, asegúrate de que las flores del jardín de mi papá crezcan los dos metros que él siempre ambicionó. Trabajé mucho para que llegaran al metro y medio, pero durante este año de ausencia no sé qué ha sido de ellas…

Ron pareció incapaz de responder, mas logró recoger fuerzas internas y asentir con la cabeza.

-Me encargaré de todo, lo prometo.- dijo como ahogándose, finalmente.

Luna soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó más la camisa de Ron entre sus manos. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma veloz y enérgica.

-Ron…- dijo, aterrada por las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

-Dime.- dijo el pelirrojo, apretándola contra sí y sintiendo que el mundo se le destruía.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo ella mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – Tengo mucho miedo.

Ron la apretó más contra sí y soltó como un gemido de dolor ahogado que destrozó a Harry y a los demás. Nunca antes habían escuchado un sonido tan lastimero, tan profundamente triste y desgarrador.

-Estoy aquí contigo, siempre, Luna, no te voy a dejar nunca.- dijo Ron desordenadamente.

La respiración de la rubia se volvió aún más frenética.

-He sido muy feliz, Ron.- dijo ella, tratando de alejar de su mente todo el miedo y el terror hacia lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. – He tenido grandes amigos, y te he tenido a ti….he sido inmensamente feliz.

Ron sollozó sonoramente, roto por completo por las palabras de Luna que desde ya sonaban a muerte.

Luna respiró fuerte y profundo, y su cuerpo se volvió como gelatina, y su mirada se nubló y el temblor de su cuerpo fue similar al de un motor a punto de apagarse.

-Te amo…

Y todo el aire y la vida que tenía por dentro se deslizaron por entre sus labios, abandonándola para siempre.

Sobre la tierra cayeron sus dos últimas gotas de sangre.

La tierra tembló inmediatamente y todos miraron alrededor, entristecidos y confundidos, menos Ron; él tenía sus ojos aún fijos en los de Luna, clavados en ese cuerpo que ahora parecía el de una muñeca de trapo.

De repente, los árboles comenzaron a des pigmentarse y a adquirir un color blanco que brillaba en contraste con la luz lunar. Los troncos torcidos dieron vueltas lentas sobre sí mismos y tomaron una posición rectilínea mientras que las ramas volvieron a ser pobladas por hojas de formas curiosas. Hermione observaba la maravilla de aquella transformación boquiabierta y con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro cuando alrededor de ella y por toda la tierra del claro empezaron a florecer lirios maravillosos, blancos, que poblaron el corazón de Tirania y envolvieron el cuerpo de Luna que aún Ron sostenía entre sus brazos. Las bestias permanecían mudas, asombradas, con una emoción indescriptible embargándoles el alma al ver que Tirania volvía a ser el bosque blanco, un lugar en donde la muerte, la sangre y el dolor no los perseguiría nunca más.

Una brisa sopló por entre los árboles como una caricia y el olor a los lirios, un olor tenue y puro, inundó el bosque en su totalidad anunciando una nueva era.

Y a pesar de la paz, de la noción de que contra toda expectativa habían logrado vencer, las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo, y Ron gritó, inconsolable, apretando el cadáver de Luna contra su cuerpo, con un naufragio bajo los párpados; y dentro del bosque, más de doscientos cuerpos de mestizos yacían sobre la tierra, víctimas eternas de la guerra.

Pero los sobrevivientes vieron la transformación del bosque; y los mortífagos sintieron su marca tenebrosa desaparecer con la muerte de Voldemort. Huyeron de inmediato y la noche los acogió pero el mundo mágico no lo haría jamás.

Y ellos lo sabían.

La guerra finalizó esa noche, pero con pérdidas insustituibles.

Hermione sintió en la boca un sabor amargo que jamás creyó sentiría tras la muerte de Voldemort. Un vacío, una tristeza infinita inundó su alma y al levantar la mirada notó en los semblantes desolados de sus amigos el mismo hueco que ella tenía en su interior; y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que en ninguna guerra existía tal cosa como una victoria.

Tres horas después amaneció, pero la luz pareció para todos nada más que un espejismo.

**Epílogo**

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where i feel at home_

** -**_The cinematic orchestra_

_Tanto he soñado contigo,  
tanto he hablado y caminado, que me tendí al lado  
de tu sombra y de tu fantasma,  
y por lo tanto,  
ya no me queda sino ser fantasma  
entre los fantasmas y cien veces más sombra  
que la sombra que siempre pasea alegremente  
por el cuadrante solar de tu vida._

_- Robert Desnos_

(2 meses después de la última batalla)

-Están tocando la puerta.- dijo Ron, sentado sobre el sillón, leyendo el diario El Profeta mientras mordía una manzana.

-Así es.- dijo Ginny mientras ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos. – Ve a ver quién es y sé útil.

Ron refunfuñó y se levantó del sofá. Harry lo vio caminar hacia la puerta a zancadas y con desgano. Era bueno verlo reintegrándose otra vez con la familia; durante los últimos dos meses, el pelirrojo había pasado encerrado en su habitación y solo había salido para ir a regar cada mañana las flores mágicas del jardín del padre de Luna. Sin embargo, a lo largo de aquella semana había decidido bajar a comer con la familia, y hasta accedido a tomar el cargo de auror que le ofrecieron a él y a Harry en el Ministerio.

Ron abrió la puerta y entornó los ojos al ver a un rubio alto, de facciones delicadas y fuertes ojos grises, apoyado en la reja que rodeaba el patio frontal de la madriguera. Draco volteó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y su túnica negra se enredó en una de las plantas. Con brusquedad haló de ella y la planta lo soltó. Su expresión tomó un ligero tinte de fastidio mientras observaba el jardín.

-¿Es que no hay un solo día en el que no vengas?- preguntó Ron con mal genio y cruzándose de brazos.

Draco introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y lo miró con algo de hastío.

-Me sorprende que lo sepas, Weasley, ya que has estado hibernando durante meses.

Ron descruzó los brazos, molesto, pero la mano de Harry sobre su hombro lo tranquilizó. El moreno salió y una vez atravesado el marco de la puerta pudo ver a Draco cerca de la reja de entrada.

-Hola, Malfoy.- dijo Harry de forma cordial y sonriendo. – Hermione está con Gabrielle en el parque continuo. Solo debes seguir el sendero.

Por la ventana se asomó la señora Weasley.

-¡Draco! ¡Querido! ¿No quieres almorzar? Te ves débil, debes estar alimentándote mal.

-Mamá, él está en perfectas condiciones.- dijo Ginny desde dentro de la casa. – Huye mientras puedas, Draco.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca.

-Gracias señora Weasley.- dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa. – Otro día, encantado.

-Claro, como ahora vive aquí.- dijo Ron, y Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Draco dirigió la mirada hacia los dos amigos.

-Weasley, Potter.- luego miró hacia la ventana. – Señora Weasley. Hasta pronto.

Y se encaminó hacia el sendero.

Ron y Harry entraron y volvieron a sentarse en los sillones, mas todos parecían mirar recriminatoriamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron mientras volvía a comer su manzana.

Ginny colocó ambas manos en cada lado de su cintura.

-Ron, no tienes por qué ser tan antipático.

-Controla a tu novia.- le pidió Ron a Harry. – O la silenciaré con otros métodos.

-Ronald, tu hermana tiene razón.- intervino Molly. – Ese chico ha sufrido bastante por sus errores, creo que ya es tiempo de olvidar.

-No es por sus errores que él y yo nos tratamos así.- dijo Ron, viéndose forzado a explicarse. – No tiene nada qué ver con el pasado: nos caemos mal, de forma natural.

-De cualquier manera, no te cuesta nada hacer un esfuerzo.- dijo Molly. – Ese chico debe estar emocionalmente agotado; durante dos meses ha estado en juicios constantes, si no para declarar, para ser juzgado.

-Por suerte ya lo libraron de todo cargo.- dijo Ginny. – Por un momento tuve miedo; están siendo especialmente duros con los mortífagos. En el último mes han llevado a más de cincuenta a que les den el beso del dementor.

-Se lo merecen.- dijo Ron, pero en seguida aclaró. – No Malfoy, sino los otros.

-Después de mi declaración y de la de Dumbledore, a nadie le quedó duda alguna de que Malfoy nos ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort.- dijo Harry. – No lo molestarán más.

Ron asintió; a pesar de que no había salido mucho durante aquellos últimos dos meses, sí leyó de vez en cuando el diario El Profeta y supo que Malfoy había sido juzgado varias veces, pero liberado por el testimonio de Harry, Dumbledore, Snape y de los mestizos que vivieron en su mansión en Tirania, quienes aseguraron que tras la caída de Lucius, Draco los trató como seres humanos y los protegió, a su modo. Las cosas tras la muerte de Voldemort habían sido caóticas: el mundo mágico estaba reconstruyéndose, pero había mucho desorden. Sin embargo, todos estaban tranquilos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se respiraba paz por doquier. Harry y los demás eran conocidos como héroes de guerra y las oportunidades se les abrían en todas partes, pero a pesar de la paz y de la tranquilidad, todavía seguían apareciendo cuerpos de las víctimas de la guerra, y todavía la gente lloraba las pérdidas de sus seres queridos.

-Todavía hay algo que no me queda claro.- dijo Ron, de repente. - ¿Cómo fue que Malfoy sobrevivió al ataque de la mamba negra invocada por Carrow? Nunca me contaron esa historia.

Harry abrió la boca para explicarle lo sucedido, pero entonces se percató de que él tampoco lo sabía con exactitud y miró a Ginny en busca de apoyo. La pelirroja los miró sorprendida.

-¿No lo saben?- les preguntó.

-No.- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Qué extraño, creí que Hermione les habría contado a ustedes, pues son sus mejores amigos. A mí ella no me ha dicho nada, lo que yo sé, lo sé por la boca de Snape.

-¿Snape?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Sí. Cuando fue el…funeral de Luna…- Ginny miró a Ron y notó con alivio que el pelirrojo ahora soportaba que le mencionaran la muerte de la rubia. - …yo me quedé hablando con Snape porque él quería que le relatara cómo fue la muerte de Voldemort, ya saben, lo que sucedió ese día. Yo se lo conté y entonces aproveché para preguntarle qué había sucedido con Draco.

-¿Y entonces?- insistió Harry, impaciente.

-Entonces me dijo que él había encontrado a Draco agonizando y a Hermione a su lado, desesperada. Él conocía los efectos del veneno de la mamba negra y sabía cómo sanar a Draco, pero para hacerlo necesitaba una poción que no tenía en ese momento.

-¿Qué?... ¿Entonces cómo es que Malfoy está vivo?- preguntó Ron, aturdido.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre un sofá.

-Ahí está lo interesante del asunto. No me lo van a creer.- dijo la pelirroja. – Incluso puede que Snape hubiese estado jugando conmigo, quién sabe.

-¡Habla ya!- exclamó Ron.

-Me dijo que no fue él quien lo salvó, sino Hermione; con magia antigua.

En la sala se armó un silencio que se prolongó durante varios segundos.

-¿Qué clase de magia antigua?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. Snape no me dijo nada más.- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. – Pero solo existe un hechizo de magia antigua que es capaz de salvar a un condenado a muerte, y es el mismo hechizo que te salvó a ti, Harry, cuando estuviste a punto de morir aquella vez que te hicieron esa cicatriz.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y palpó su antigua herida. Casi estupefacto miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero no se supone que esa magia protectora funciona si la otra persona muere, como mi madre?

-Se supone.- dijo Ginny. – La verdad es que no sabemos casi nada de esa magia antigua. Lo único que sabemos es que funciona cuando hay un amor muy fuerte de por medio.

Ron se rascó la cabeza.

-A mí Hermione me dijo que Snape fue quien salvó a Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que esa es la versión que Malfoy tiene también.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Y es, en mi opinión, la versión que tiene más sentido. Lo otra es cursi, e irreal. Sin ofender, Harry; lo tuyo fue algo real.

Ginny asintió.

-Tienes razón, yo solo les estoy contando lo que me dijo Snape y lo que yo deduje de ello. Pero pudo haberme dicho cualquier cosa para no tener que explicarme detalladamente lo que pasó esa noche; parecía no querer quedarse a charlar, ya saben cómo es Snape.

-Sí, lo sabemos.- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. – Supongo que nunca sabremos lo que pasó realmente.

Mientras tanto, a un kilómetro de la madriguera, Hermione y Gabrielle permanecían sentadas en la banca de un parque pequeño pero florido. El sol de la tarde iluminaba la vegetación con un dorado y cálido y había por entre los árboles una brisa tenue y fresca.

-De modo que te vas de viaje con George y Fred.- dijo Hermione mientras deshojaba una flor azul.

-Sí, Fred quiere ver con sus propios ojos al Simurg.- dijo Gabrielle, hundiendo sus pies desnudos en el césped. – Iremos por eso, y también por algo más…

Hermione fijó su mirada en la de su amiga.

-¿Qué cosa más?- preguntó la castaña.

-George y yo nos vamos a casar.- dijo Gabrielle, sonriendo levemente. – Lo vamos a hacer en la isla del Simurg. Fred llevará al mago que se encargará de los papeles. Será un secreto, no queremos que sea algo grande ni mucho menos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Te felicito. – le dijo, poniéndole una flor azul sobre la falda de su vestido. – George es genial.

-Lo es.- dijo Gabrielle. – Solo, quisiera poder recordar absolutamente todo lo de mi pasado. Pero ya sabes cómo es, tan solo han llegado a mí retazos, cortes inconexos. Recuerdo casi toda mi relación con George, pero de mi infancia no retengo nada…y casi no recuerdo a Angélica…

Hermione notó la tristeza de Gabrielle y se sintió triste también. Lo más probable era que la morena ya no recordara nada más; así eran los hechizos obliviate, si no destruían toda la memoria, la fragmentaban para siempre.

Gabrielle sonrió melancólicamente y cambió de tema:

-¿Y tus pesadillas? ¿Continúan?

Hermione suspiró.

-Sí.- confesó con pesar. – A veces llego del Ministerio, agotada con todo el trabajo que es estar a cargo de la sección de criaturas mágicas y caigo rendida pero…no logro descansar. Sueño con Tirania cuando aún estaba poseída por magia oscura, con los niños, con Voldemort…

-Está muerto.- dijo Gabrielle tomando la mano de Hermione y apretándola. – Todo eso es pasado.

Hermione respiró profundamente, pero sus ojos eran espejos que reflejaban la nada.

-Lo sé. Es solo que…no puedo dejar de sentir miedo.- dijo la castaña. – Estamos viviendo tanta paz, tanta armonía, que casi me parece una ilusión, un espejismo. A veces me despierto por la madrugada con una ansiedad insoportable porque temo que de repente todo esto termine.

Gabrielle soltó la mano de su amiga y miró hacia el cielo.

-Tienes razón; todo esto terminará algún día.- le dijo con los ojos azules clavados en las nubes. – La paz no es eterna, y siempre existirá la violencia….pero ya no nos tocará a nosotros enfrentarla. Créeme, cuando esto termine, nosotros ya no estaremos.

Hermione sonrió y soltó la última flor que tenía entre sus manos al césped. Gabrielle se colocó los zapatos y se puso de pie.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya.- dijo la morena mientras le señalaba a Hermione el camino del sendero por el que aparecía poco a poco la figura distinguible de Draco.

Gabrielle se encaminó y se cruzó con el rubio. Los dos se saludaron de lejos con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione continuó sentada en la banca y esperó tranquilamente a que Draco llegara y se sentara a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo Draco. – Te gusta este lugar.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, no preguntes por qué, pero me recuerda a Hogwarts.- dijo la castaña, y luego lo miró de frente. – Mañana es el día.

Draco respiró hondo y miró inexpresivamente hacia el horizonte.

-Sí, mañana.

-Voy a ir contigo.- dijo Hermione, resuelta.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Draco con aparente frialdad.

-Van a juzgar a tu padre, Draco.- dijo la castaña. – Van a juzgarlo y van a pedir que declares. Vas a tener que decir todo lo terrible que sabes de él y lo más seguro es que lo condenen al beso del dementor. No va a ser fácil.

-Nadie dijo que lo sería.- respondió de forma tajante, el rubio, mas inmediatamente se arrepintió del tono que había utilizado y suavizó un poco su temple. – Estoy preparado.

Hermione lo miró profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Iré de cualquier forma.- le dijo, zanjando el tema. – Y punto final.

Draco no intentó disuadirla; la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no habría forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. De repente sintió los dedos de Hermione tomando su brazo y acariciando su piel y se estremeció de forma tan evidente que se sintió avergonzado. Clavó sus ojos grises de forma intensa en los marrones de ella, y Hermione sonrió, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- le preguntó mientras lo revisaba. - ¿Te sigue doliendo?

-A veces.- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla y deseando sentirla contra su cuerpo una vez más, como antes. Pero después de la guerra, después de que estuvo a punto de morir y Hermione lo perdonó, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en tomarse las cosas con calma y empezar de nuevo. Draco no tenía intención alguna de arruinar el terreno que había ganado con paciencia y esfuerzo en la vida de Hermione. De repente, como despertando de un letargo, el rubio recordó lo que había venido a decirle: - Vine porque mamá me envió a invitarte esta noche a cenar.

Hermione se levantó del banco y se estiró con los brazos hacia el cielo, como queriendo agarrar las nubes.

-Dile que ahí estaré.

Draco la observó en silencio y sintió una enorme paz: el sol había comenzado a tomar un color rojizo, y la piel de Hermione parecía hecha de pétalos.

-¿Aún sigues sin noticias de Malina?- preguntó la castaña, concentrada en el color de las plantas.

Draco permaneció imperturbable.

-No, no sé nada de ella.- dijo el rubio con franqueza. – Pansy, Jack y Blaise fueron los últimos en verla. Dicen que se fue con los elfos oscuros. Asumo que debe estar en Tirania; debe haber querido quedarse con los de su raza.

-Pero, el vampiro…Dante… ¿No dijiste que al regresar a la mansión en busca de Judith hablaste con él? ¿No te dijo nada de Malina?- insistió ella.

-No. Él sabe lo mismo que nosotros.- dijo Draco. – La noche en que Malina se unió a los de su raza los dos se separaron, según el vampiro, para siempre. Los elfos oscuros tienen un código inviolable, y ese es el de respetar la vida de otros y solo atacar cuando se trata de una situación de vida o muerte. Los vampiros matan para vivir, deben hacerlo. Dante me dijo que una princesa debe dar el ejemplo a su clan, y que Malina tuvo que asumir responsabilidades.

-Entiendo.- dijo Hermione, acariciando un rosal.

-De cualquier manera debo regresar a Tirania en los próximos días para vender la mansión y finiquitar unos asuntos.- dijo Draco, aún con los ojos clavados en Hermione. – Aprovecharé para ver su obtengo noticias de ella.

A pesar de que ahora Tirania había vuelto a ser el bosque blanco, Draco no quería tener nada que ver con aquel lugar y había decidido vender la mansión. Además pensaba hacer una parada en Halt Mich para hablar con Dumbledore, quien ahora estaba viviendo en el castillo de Agatha. Tras haberse recuperado del veneno de la mamba negra, Draco había regresado a Tirania por Judith junto a Pansy y Blaise, quienes lo ayudaron a transportarla. Jack se había ido de viaje sin decirle nada a nadie después del juicio que tuvo que enfrentar por su condición de ex mortífago, y no se sabía con exactitud la fecha de su regreso. Aquella vez dejó a Judith en manos de Pansy y Blaise y fue a hablar con Dumbledore, pues quería saber quién rescató a su madre de los ángeles oscuros. Cuando supo que había sido Elisa, aquella chica que él mismo expulsó de su mansión sin misericordia alguna, se prometió a sí mismo encargarse de ella durante el resto de su vida. Aún no tenía el valor de decirle a Hermione que Elisa había sido liberada sin protección alguna en Tirania y que ahora era un ángel oscuro. Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien entre los dos, que no se atrevía.

De repente escuchó la voz de la castaña, tenue, dulce:

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que deje la madriguera.- dijo Hermione, de repente. - ¿Qué opinas?

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que le parecía excelente pues no pensaba que fuese un lugar propio para la futura señora Malfoy, y además, no soportaba a Ron, pero al contrario asintió sin emoción alguna y le dijo:

-Si crees que estás lista, estoy de acuerdo.

Hermione jugó con unas rosas blancas que tenían el tamaño de sus manos.

-Tendremos que buscar un sitio adecuado, entonces.- dijo mientras olía las rosas.

Draco pareció confundido ante aquella oración y a la vez, sorprendido. Quiso hablar, pero durante varios segundos no logró articular palabra alguna y solo la miró, incrédulo.

-Buscar un sitio…juntos.- dijo el rubio cuando por fin pudo organizar un poco sus ideas.

Hermione lo miró como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

-No pretenderás que yo escoja el lugar sola, ¿verdad? Lo menos que puedes hacer es involucrarte, después de todo, también vivirás allí.

Draco trató de tragarse toda su emoción y la felicidad que le provocaban las palabras de Hermione; ella siempre tenía un modo curioso de decirle las cosas, y ahora había adoptado esa manera de hacerle saber que deseaba vivir con él. Aún aturdido y contento por la noticia, intentó mantener un semblante casual y seguirle el juego.

-Me involucraré, lo prometo.

Hermione lo miró de forma incierta y Draco no pudo interpretar el contenido de sus ojos cuando ella se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Lentamente, colocó sus labios sobre los suyos y lo besó con ternura y pasión y Draco sintió los latidos rompiéndole el pecho. Enlazó sus manos fuertes sobre la frágil cintura de Hermione y la apretó contra sí mientras introducía su lengua al interior de la boca de la castaña. Un gemido salió de entre los labios de la ex Gryffindoriana para penetrar en los abiertos del ex Slytherin, y cuando ella se separó de él, todo su sabor y su aroma y su calor quedaron prendados en su boca, su nariz, sus manos, y supo que esa era la verdadera paz; tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, y que junto a ella se sentía menos vacío y más hombre, y era así como quería sentirse por el resto de sus días.

Esa tarde permanecieron juntos hasta la caída del sol, sonriendo a pesar del pasado, mientras el cielo enrojecía arriba de sus cabezas.


	36. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Disculpen ciertos errores en el capítulo final, me refiero a los errores de separación de párrafos (párrafos que deberían ir separados a doble espacio por el tránsito de una escena a otra, etc). Originalmente estaban bien separados, pero fanfiction net me eliminó los espacios.


End file.
